The Convenient Marriage
by KandyKate
Summary: Having trouble getting over her Ex Felix, Marinette struggles to grasp the fact that her Great Grandparents had already promised her hand to none other than Adrien Agreste. Adrien, forced to fulfill his Grandparents' wish to marry Marinette makes an attempt to get to know Marinette despite her reluctance and balances his relationship with his longtime girlfriend Kagami. Nonheros AU
1. Thank you

Thank you to my beta readers

GhostCandy && ChloeMeredxth.

I love you guys so much.

To my readers; I adore you guys with everything I have.

Thank you so much for your support.


	2. Chapter 1

It was four years ago, and each year it never got any easier. She loved him, she really did. At times it felt like he felt the same way. Overtime it felt like she was losing him. He didn't seem interested in her anymore.

It hurt, she tried everything she could to save what they had, but in the end it was he who decided it was over.

Marinette couldn't accept it. Felix didn't love her anymore, and even though it had been years since she had seen him, she couldn't find it in her heart to let go.

She couldn't trust anyone. If she couldn't have him; what was the point in living anymore?

He was her first love, and the idea of dating again scared her. She wanted to believe in the hope that they would find each other again. It was the only thing she wanted.

The bluenette scrolled through photos of them on her phone, a deep sigh escaped her lips and she squinted through the light on her phone in the dark. She chewed on the tip of her thumb, her head aching from the lack of sleep

It was always like this. She glanced at the old photos of them, her heart almost too fond of the memeories. At times it had become too painful. Each time she slept, she dreamt of him. She kept these feelings to herself, despite Alya constantly bugging her to move on and start dating again.

Marinette dropped the phone beside her, she sunk into her bedsheets, blue eyes gazing upon the ceiling above her.

She wanted to clear her head space, but instead, she kept thinking about sad music. She was so tired of crying. All she wanted to do was forget everything until things were okay again.

She just wanted everything to be okay.

She turned over to her side, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. There was still a few hours before she was due to get her ass to class and then be ready for her shift at the bar later that night.

Marinette didn't mind working at the bar. Her and Alya often switched shifts whenever classes became too much. Summer vacation was coming around, and Marinette couldn't wait to solely focus on her night shifts at the bar to pay her rent, and sleep in for the rest of the morning. She didn't have any plans, but she usually stayed in all season anyway. Marinette would stop by her parents' place to see how they were doing, and then return to see Alya when they shared shifts every other night. Sure, she was able to grab a bite to eat with Alya whenever she was in a good mood. But, for the most part, Marinette kept to herself. She just did what she had to do to get by. She didn't mind her normal joe schmo life.

She liked the job she worked. Working at a bar wasn't an ideal job, but her coworkers were nice, and her hours were flexible. She was able to pick up additional hours whenever it was convienient for her. It paid just enough to cover her rent, utilities, and food. As far as clothes and luxury items, she didn't mind stitching her own with fabrics she picked up at the thrift shop down the street.

Being twenty three was sweet, but it came with so much more responsibility. She loved her parents, but she couldn't continue to live with them. Her conflicting schedule felt unfair to their sleeping pattern. Most of the time, Marinette kept her parents up in the moring when she left early for class, and late in the evening when she returned from her late night shift from the bar.

The apartment she rented lacked the space but was tidy. She made her own rules, her own bedtime, and her own meals.

She never had to entertain company, but Marinette was okay with that. She wasn't familiar with keeping company in the privacy of her home. She met a lot of fresh faces and nice people at the bar, but there was always something to talk about.

Peope usually showed up to the bar after a celebration or a long day of work. They always struck up the conversation and it went from there. In her home, she would have to think of something or come up with something to do to entertain. All Marinette knew how to do was to climb into bed, cry and sleep until she started again the next morning.

That was if she could sleep.

She was almost too often stuck on the thought of Felix. She didn't have the slightest idea where he moved away to, but it didnt help her situation that he still had family residing locally. She wasn't particularly fond of his distant family. They lived in the high end part of the neighborhood. They were wealthy, and though she didn't communicate with them as much besides seeing them on the streets or at catering events when they threw wedding or birthday events, she had a sense of prudeness. Telling by their life style, Marinette knew that she was on a completely different wavelength.

Felix was the complete opposite of that side of his family. He was a little withdrawn from the rest of the Agrestes but that was what drawn her to him in the first place. He was down to earth, he was sweet, he was honest...

Perhaps too brutally honest, even when he had admitted to her that he was growing tired of their relationship. Even if it had hurt, it was one of the many traits he had that she liked.

In any case, Marinette made it one of her priorities to avoid that family.

Her heart felt heavy. She knew he would never understand how much she missed him.

The female curled up into the blankets. She pulled the covers up over her head in an attempt to sleep, despite the obvious indications that all her strives were indeed in vain.

Marinette placed her phone on to the table beside the clock. She closed her eyes, sinking more so into her bed.

She yawned and stretched, inwardly scolding herself to get some sleep or she'd be too tired for class the next day. It was the last day, and technically it was preferred that she attended the last day. But Marinette contemplated ditching it. She barely had a wink of sleep, and lately Marinette couldn't be bothered with getting up early to attend.

She sighed once more, turning to her back so that she could once again glare at the ceiling.

She was a mess, and dissapointed. At some point she needed to get herself together.

But that point in time would not be tonight. She didn't have the will power.

Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, and Marinette finally closed her eyes, clearing her mind of her racing thoughts about Felix. It was going to be a long long night, and a long long life.

Marinette gasped, her heart racing as her alarm clock blared assuring that she was awake for her early morning class. A small groan emitted from her throat and the blunette slammed her fingertips on the snooze button with great vexation. She stretched against her bed upon the silence. She pressed her lips together, silently fighting an inner war with herself when it came to whether or not she attended the last class of the year.

She furrowed her brow and she threw the blankets away from her and she sat up.

"Fuck it..." She muttered to herself. "Guess I'm going."

Marinette hopped out of bed, grabbing a quick shower and brushing her teeth. She dressed in a pair of high waisted jeans, and a simple black blouse. She threw her hair into a high pony tail, squeezed into her flats and grabbed an apple from her kitchen fruit basket on her way out the door.

The bluenette popped in her headphones as she bit into her apple. She hummed to her tune, skipping a few cracks in the sidewalk pavement.

It wasn't a long walk to the bus stop, and Marinette appreciated the warm weather. The sun was in the perfect proximity to keep her warm. She sat at the bus stop, tapping her fingertips against her jeans.

Although she wasn't feeling like tackling the day the night before, she definitley wanted to get it over and done with so she could return to bed.

The blunette jumped the moment she felt someone touch her shoulder.

Marinette popped out one of her headphones, her eyes glancing over to Alya who sat beside her with a mischeivoius grin.

"You're looking lively this morning." Alya teased, digging into her bag to retrieve a cereal bar.

"Were you finally able to get some sleep?" She asked, unwrapping the bar to take a bite of it.

Marinette chuckled, and shook her head, glancing at the blank street in front of them.

Alya didn't attend classes with Marinette, but Alya always picked up shifts at her second job that coincided perfectly with Marinette's morning schedule.

"I got about two solid hours." Marinette rasped, rubbing her eyes. "It's the last day of classes anyway before summer vacation starts. At least I can sleep until work." She yawned, glancing over at her friend who shook her head to Marinette's preconcieved plans for the summer. "Maybe I can start taking extra hours at work."

Alya chewed, shaking her head.

"Sounds like a boring summer." She hummed, unwrapping a bit more of the cereal bar. "You're too pale, maybe you should start getting out more and get a tan. You know I can take off of my morning job and go to the beach. You could meet some new people instead of keeping yourself cooped up inside all day."

Marinette rolled her eyes. She couldn't imagine the scenery of her tanning on a beach let alone being seen in a swimsuit.

"I think I'll live if I stay inside. I'm really not up for meeting new people." Marinette sighed. "I think I'd much rather stay at home and wallow in my own self pity and summertime sadness." She chuckled, glancing back at her friend who simply gave her a deadpanned expression.

"I'd invite you over, but you already know that's not my thing." Marinette hummed, leaning into the bus stop bench.

Alya tsked, moving her gaze back to the traffic that began to pick up on the roads in front of them.

"I can imagine. A pale girl hiding away in a dirty apartment she keeps hidden from the world." She sneered, her shoulders shaking from laughter.

Marinette hummed in agreement. "Its a fucking pig stye." She lied, scrolling through her phone to close the music app on her phone. "I'm only doing it to protect you." She murmured, turning off her bluetooth headphones. "I might keep you hostage in my cacoon made from my panties."

Alya laughed, reaching over to poke Marinette on her shoulder, which had started to blush over from the heat of the sun.

"Is that a jab at my being Bi?" She asked, placing her arm on the back of the bus stop bench.

Marinette nodded, a small blush forming beneath her freckles. She had began to regret not putting on any sunscreen before leaving her apartment building.

"Totally-" Marinette joked. "All this time I knew your dream was to be wrapped in my underwear." She giggled, looking down at her lap. Her neck had began to hurt from nowhere. She had slept wrong, and it seemed as though it was beginning to happen more than she liked.

Alya's smile faded upon seeing the position Marinette was in.

"You know..." She began, her voice soft, grabbing Marinettes attention. "I'm really worried about you."

Marinette frowned, she reached over and lightly shoved her friend's shoulder.

"If I needed a second Mom I would have called you along time ago when I moved out on my own for the first time." She giggled, shuddering at the memory. She glanced down at her lap, still listening to the bus as it pulled to her stop.

Felix had convinced her to move in with him. There were a lot of empty promises he had made her. They enjoyed a decent sized apartment together, they owned a cat, took the bus together and they split the bills.

Marinette was holding well with living on her own and out of her parents house until Felix left her high and dry. He just packed his things and he left.

It wasnt without heartache. He did grow distant, and Marinette should have saw it coming. The space was made for two, and he had left her completely alone.

She returned home from work one day, and all of his things were gone. He had even taken the cat with him.

She was left with a sense of emptiness, lonliness and despair. It wasn't long before she couldnt afford the bills, the rent or even any food.

With her classes, she couldn't pick up hours at the bar. She didn't have the time to pick up a second job, and before she knew it the walls were closing in.

There was a lot of inner tormoil that she was able to keep hidden. She was wavering through life instead of living it. Often times she felt like she was stuck in a rut with no will or desire to save herself.

Marinette had spent enough time with Alya for her to let on. Whenever something was up, Alya was usually the first to tell. Marinette was greatful for their friendship.

Who would have known that the bar was the perfect place to meet the friend of a lifetime. Marinette always took a mental note to be careful around Alya. Alya was able to read her like an open book, and she was well aware that would be an inconvience to her.

Marinette loved her friend dearly and would do anything for her, even if that meant taking a bullet, but Marinette didn't really care for the prying and all the questions.

The blunette felt some resentment at most of her memories that had involved Felix.

A part of her was angry. It was a waste, to build a life together only for him to blantantly tell her that she was tired and leave.

Leave her with nothing.

Still, she couldn't find it in herself to hate him. All of that hate,sadness and loneliness, she directed to herself. She was somehow able to find the sliver of hope left in her to wait for Felix to come back.

All she needed was an explanation. She had no answers, she was unable to close this chapter without proper closure.

The blunette glanced up at the bus as it pulled to a complete stop. She stood up, grabbing her bag. She was already dreading the day.

"Call me if you need anything..." Alya murmured, standing beside her.

Marinette chuckled, looking back at her friend with a warm smile.

She was such a good friend.

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Kagami gigged, bouncing herself up and down upon the bed, jolting Adrien awake to the morning sky that permated through his curtains.

Adrien couldn't even remember closing his eyes and falling asleep. He furrowed his brow, glancing up at the dark haired beauty he was glad to call his. He squinted, admiring the freckles on her fair and even skin. He groaned, grabbing his pillow and throwing it at her. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, wondering how his dark haired beauty managed to make it inside his home with his dad and bodyguard prowling around all the time.

"Does my father know you're here?" He asked, yawning. A low groan emitted from his throat as he stretched. "He'd have a cow if he knew you were in my bedroom without anyone knowing."

Kagami rolled her eyes, leaning forward to give her blonde model boyfriend a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I would never sneak into your bedroom while you slept unless you wanted me to..." She teased, plopping herself beside him. "But your father let me in...So we are 'a-okay'. He knew I'd get you up and ready for work." She turned her head, glancing at him.

Adrien looked back at her, a small smile spreading across his face. He gingerly reached over, placing his hand on her cheek. He admired and adored everything about her, ever since the first day he met her in his fencing class in highschool.

He always thought she was pretty, very nice and the way she carried herself was splendiferous . It wasnt out of the ordinary for her to accompany him on his photoshoots. It was almost a daily activity for them since they retired from fencing. She was a lovely face to have around and he kept her around to cheer him on through the day.

But modeling was tiring. The constant costume changes, makeup switches and figuring out poses in front of a camera with beaming hot lights often took its toll on him. Most days he was so tired and miserable he refused to wake up in the morning.

Kagami was always there to prevent that. She was the only friendly face he had known since they were teens.

It took them awhile to warm up to one another in the beginning. She had confessed that she liked him first, and the two had been going strong for a solid four years ever since. Adrien had the feeling that his father liked Kagami. They got along fairly well. Perhaps it was him having her around a lot, or perhaps he was able to see what Adrien saw. Her being a sweet girl, and a pleasure to be around.

"I think your dad likes me..." Kagami murmured, a small sweet smile spreading across her lips as if she somehow was able to read his mind.

Adrien laughed softly, pulling his hand away from her perfect freckled face.

"I guess that's an approval...and maybe one day I can propose..." He teased, snorting as Kagami stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Put a shirt on!" She whined, grabbing one of his pillows and throwing it at him.

Adrien quickly grabbed it,catching it before it hit him. "I love you toooooo-"

Kagami rolled her eyes, sitting up and climbing off his bed. "You'd better make it snappy or you'll be late. We already know how your dad is when it comes to your punctuality."

Adrien sighed, reluctantly climbing out of bed. He tugged at his pajama pants and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." He murmured, rummaging through his closet for some appropriate attire. At this point, Adrien was only tempted to just throw anything on. He would end up changing it anyway the moment he showed up to his photoshoot.

Adrien pursed his lips, pulling his shirts off the hanger as Kagami wandered about his room.

"This is the first time I actually got a good look at your room..." Kagami commented, her eyes glancing up at the high cielings and tall windows.

Adrien pulled off his pajama pants as he glanced back at her, watching her hands brush against the walls up to the spiral staircase that led to the second leverage.

Kagami stepped back to get a better view of the books on top as Adrien hopped into his jeans.

"Do you really read all of these?"

She asked, slowly climbing up the stairs to help herself to the higher leverage. She brushed her fingers against the spines of the hardcover books Adrien had neatly put away.

Adrien slipped on his shirt, running his hand through his hair to collect it away from his face.

"Correction: I have read all of them." He deadpanned, looking at her from the first level. "When you're trapped here with no friends or a life, you kinda have to find ways to pass the time. The games, music, and all of this junk..." He sighed, his eyes looking around his room. "It doesnt provide any comfort when you're completely alone..."

Kagami turned, glancing down at him with a pout. She climbed down the spiral staircase slowly, swinging her arms in a playful manner as she approached him.

"Aw, now you have me." She murmured, reaching up to cup his face into her hands gently. "So no more crying. Okay, crybaby?" She grinned.

Adrien laughed softly, gently pulling himself away from her embrace.

"Thanks. Crybaby is a perfect term of endearment." He grinned, turning to grab his wallet from his nightstand.

"Come on." He sighed, turning to approach her once more. "Lets go before my dad catches us and lectures me about being late."

Kagami reached for his hand, gently interlacing thier fingers together as she began to tug him out of his bedroom door. "Well..."Kagami shrugged. "If he lectures you, then he lectures me because we're in this together..."She assured as the pair began to descend the stairs. Adrien couldn't remember checking the time before he left.

The couple walked through the lobby of his home. They were merely inches away from the door when they both heard someone step into the reverberating hall.

"Adrien.." Nathalie called out, grabbing their attention.

The blonde flinched, trying to find reassurance in the gentle squeeze of his hand that Kagami offered him.

"Y-yeah?" Adrien asked, his insides dropping the moment she had said his name.

"Your father would like to have a word with you..." She responded, her blue eyes narrowing down on Kagami as she stood beside Adrien diligently.

"Alone..."

Adrien frowned, looking over to Kagami who looked just as concerned as he was. "Nathalie, I'm not late. We are actually on our way to the photoshoot now. Kagami woke me up just in time and it only took me a couple minutes to get dressed-"

"That's not what he wants to talk about..." Nathalie interjected. "He's got important matters to discuss with you. Because it regards personal family history and information, he asked to speak to you about it privately. I sincerely apologize Ms. Tsurugi..." Nathalie glanced over to Kagami who stood completely dumbfounded.

Adrien furrowed his brow. Part of him was relieved that he wasnt going to be lectured about his sleeping habits, but he had to admit that he was nervous about what his dad had to talk about.

He didn't know of any issues regarding his family, and hoped none were about to come up. The blonde remained still as Nathalie waited by the door to his fathers work room.

"I can escort Ms. Tsurugi to the car, and she can wait for you there" Nathalie explained to which Kagami shook her head, politely declining the offer.

"I understand..." Kagami replied, leaning on her tiptoes to give Adrien a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I can escort myself to the car, I'll be waiting, okay?" She mused, cupping his face briefly. She glanced over at Nathalie, giving her a simple nod and then she excused herself, exiting the room.

Adrien watched her leave, his heart sinking as he felt alone once more. He turned to face Nathalie with a grimace and he sighed.

"Will you come this way, please?" Nathalie ushered, slowly opening the door for him to enter.

Adrien rolled his shoulders, reluctantly moving to enter his dad's work room.

Adrien walked into the room awkwardly. He kept his head down, always feeling intimidated whenever he entered this room. He was trained since he was a child never to bother his father while he was in this room. He only ever associated it with his fathers cold abrasive parenting and his neglect. His stomach always did flips whenever he was around it, no matter who was with him. Not even Kagami would be enough to calm his nerves around his father.

It made him a little sad to know that he was afraid of his father. He also couldn't help but to feel a little resentment towards him as well. He was never around when Adrien needed him most, especially around the time his mother went missing. She was the only caring face he ever got to see. His father was a completely different person when she was around. Back when Adrien had a real family, he didn't feel like such a prisoner in his own home.

Adrien winced, hearing his fathers foot steps against the gloss tiles. He wanted to cower away and hide. If serious talks with his father were avoidable, Adrien would be the first one to run out those doors. There could be a blizzard outside and he could be completely naked, he would still run for those snowy wintery hills.

"Adrien..." his father called out to him, standing by the podium in front of the large painting of his wife. The podium was a spot that Gabriel spent most of his time working. When he was barely sleeping or eating, he would be standing at the podium, working or mourning the memory of his wife.

It was obvious that Gabriel loved his wife dearly, but Adrien often wondered if the love for his mother overshadowed the love he had for him. His own flesh and blood, his own son.

"Come here-" Gabriel interjected, straying Adrien for his own devaluing thoughts.

Adrien glanced up at his father after what felt like an eternity and a day. The blonde nodded, relunctantly moving from his current spot to manuver to where his father asked him to be, like an obedient puppy.

"Nathalie mentioned you wanted to talk about some family information?" Adrien asked, nervously stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "Is everything alright?"

Gabriel glanced up at Adrien, his expression still as firm as ever. It almost made Adrien's skin crawl.

"Do you remember the stories your mother and I used to tell you when you were younger. About the ancient miraculous jewels?" Gabriel asked, looking over to the painting of his wife behind them.

Adrien looked away, nodding subtly at the times he was a child. He liked the stories his parent used to tell him when he couldn't sleep. That was way back when he felt his father actually loved him. Perhaps he only loved him because his mother reminded him to.

"Yeah." Adrien replied. "Some old jewels that are buried in the ancient ruins or hidden away in chinese temples. I remember mom used to talk about them a lot..." He shrugged, looking over to his dad wondering why the stories his mother told mattered now. "Why?"

"They are the inspiration for the newest lines that I launched. I designed a lot by the thought of your mother. Those jewels cost a fortune, if not more. Your mother would have loved to have them..." He glanced back at Adrien, pulling his gaze away from the memory of his wife.

Adrien pursed his lips. He remembered when his father designed silly looking jewelry modeled after animals and bugs and all kinds of reptiles in accordance to the miraculous jewels myths. He remembered how much his mother loved the thought he put into every jewel to create something that matched a myth or a fairytale. It was something like the toothfairy or Santa Claus. It was a story that inspired people, something to entertain or give people something to believe in.

"Yeah,...but it's a myth. Why does any of this matter now?" Adrien frowned. "Mom is gone, the only one who fed so much into the myths was her..." He chewed his bottom lip, his hands fiddling in his pockets as Gabriel remained silent, almost as if he was thinking.

"After years of searching..." Gabriel continued. "The team I've hired came across something of interest."

Adrien furrowed his brow, looking up at his father. "Did the team managed to locate mom?" He asked, his fists clenching in his pockets. If it was really anything else, he didn't want to hear it.

Gabriel pressed his lips together in a tight line. He shook his head, looking down. "No, but we learned something that could make us close to her..." He sighed, his fingers tapping on the podium.

Adrien felt his heart race.

"Something closer to her? What do you mean? Did they find clues as to where she went off to? You can hire a private investigator to help us find her." Adrien rambled, getting ahead of himself at the polished idea that his mother was still out there and could somehow return to them where she belonged. There were no words to describe how much he missed her and the lengths he'd now go to, to make sure she was safe and home. He needed some sort of explanation. He woke up one day and she was gone. He was left without an explanation, just a simple "She went missing. She dissappeared. Don't worry, we'll find her." It left Adrien with a lot of unanswered questions. It filled his heart with even more sadness, and wondered if something happened between her and his dad that caused her to leave without giving him one last hug, kiss, or goodbye.

Gabriel shook his head. "The jewels aren't a myth. They belong to the Cheng family. My father knew Cheng Zhang Wei, the owner of those jewels..."Gabriel continued. "It was how your mother first learned of them..."

Adrien sighed, inwardly rolling his eyes. His teeth ground against one another in defeat. He really didn't care about the jewels.

"When you were born...my father promised to grant those jewels to us as a wedding present, when our families combine..." Gabriel explained.

Adrien looked up at him. "When our families combined?" His heart ached at the possibilites.

He couldn't quite understand what his father was trying to tell him. "Are you getting remarried?" Adrien asked. "B-But, we still have time yet to find mom. She's still out there somewhere. What if she comes back?"

Gabriel glared at his son, his vexation permeated his features vividly at how much his son jumped the gun or interrupted him. "My father promised the hand of my first born son to Cheng Zhang Wei's first born great granddaughter..." Gabriel finished. "Once the union is solidified, those jewels will finally belong to me and your mothers estate as a gift when our child has been wed."

Adrien froze, his brow furrowing as the gears in his head began to turn.

The hand of Gabriel Agreste's first born son? But Gabriel Agreste only had one son.

Adrien looked down at his feet, his heart racing faster than he could keep up.

"Dad- What are you talking about?" He asked, a grimace on his face as he still couldn't grasp or understand what was being said to him.

Gabriel remained quiet for some time, allowing his son to catch up to what he had planned for him.

"My team was able to locate the Cheng family here in Paris. Their first born daughter is close in age. Perhaps only a year younger, but shes a decent young lady." Gabriel walked away from the podium to stand in front of the paiting of his wife. "You both are contracted by our parents to be betrothed in the next three months, and only then the jewels will be bestowed to me." he reached up and brushed his fingers over the face in the painting. "It was one of your mothers last wishes."

Adrien felt his legs grow weak. "F-father. I have a girlfriend. You expect me to marry some stranger for priceless jewels? What about my happiness?" He asked, his heart sinking to his stomach. The thought of him marrying anyone other than Kagami nearly made him sick. It was even worse that he was to be betrothed to someone he's never met before.

Gabriel kept his hands tucked behind his back as he continued to glance at the painting in front of him.

"The team already contacted the family, they know about the valid contract..."Gabriel continued, ignoring his sons pleas. "In the meantime Nathalie and I will prepare an event, to announce your engagment. We will plan the wedding, and I'll design the dress. We will plan this right."

Adrien breathed out, feeling almost completely defeated. "B-But father..." He begged. "Please don't make me do this. I love my girlfriend. We've been together for four years. I thought you liked her..." His voice cracked at the realization that his father was actually going to to do make him this.

His father only used him as a puppet. If Adrien wasn't modeling for his fathers clothing lines, jewelry, or perfume, now it appears he was going to marry a stranger just for some jewels. He didn't care how priceless they were. It didn't seem fair that he was always doing things for his father. He attended events and acted as the face of his father, he was nothing but a tool for him to use, and Adrien was beginning to see it.

How was he going to explain this to Kagami? On the outside it sounded like complete bonkers. Even to him it was too much to handle. It sounded insane to him. He was going to leave his girlfriend of four years to give his life to someone he doesn't even know. It just wasn't fair.

Gabriel turned around to face him. He glowered down at his son who seemed to have a bit of trouble standing on his feet. He watched with an impassive expression on his face as Adrien leaned against the podium, rubbing his temples.

"It's been contracted. You have no choice..."Gabriel stated once more. "Don't dissapoint me and your mother."

Adrien's eyes widened at what his father told him. It was like he knew how to get under his skin. Adrien felt like a constant dissapointment, but to hear it straight from his father hurt more than he originally anticiapated.

He was always being treated like crap, but Gabriel was his father. Adrien loved him no matter what. His mother was gone, he was all he had. Aside from Kagami, Adrien had absolutely no one.

"We will try to schedule an event tomorrow evening. Until then, you can return to your photoshoot before you are late..." Gabriel spoke, turning away to look at Adrien briefly before turning to brood over the painting of his wife.

Adrien felt his mouth run dry, his heart ached as it pounded in his chest.

Unable to say anything more to his father, he felt totally defeated. Nothing he could say or do would change the fate his father had implemented for him.

Adrien sniffled, rubbing his nose as he turned away, leaving the room quickly so he could greet his girlfriend who waited in the car for him.


	3. Chapter 2

Marinette didn't mind when they played oldies music at the bar. A lot of people were able to request their favorite early 2000's song at the DJ for the dancefloor. Every night was a party for her, because that's what it was.

In fact, whenever a guest requested an oldies song, Marinette was thrilled. She would be able to dance while offering drinks on the dance floor. But when she heard Lady Gaga's "Alejandro" for the sixth night in a row, she had to admit she was growing tired of the scenery. The bluenette moved her hips to the beat of the song as she set the mini shots on the platter. She glanced up, her eyes squinting as she watched a couple stumble into an empty booth ahead of them.

"Why do we have those things, anyway?" Marinette asked, speaking through the music, and squinting at her co worker through the flashing lights. "It's literally an alcove with a draw curtain. People just go in there to makeout and have sex. I didn't know we were running a brothel." The blunette joked as she reached over to adjust the belt to her fish net stocking.

Rose glanced in the direction of Marinette's descretion and chuckled.

"I think those were here when they opened the place." She called out in response. "This place must have been some sort of motel. I don't think they got around to removing it, but our customers think it's nice."

Marinette shook her head, glancing up at the clock, wondering when Alya was supposed to show up for her shift. She was running late, and Marinette couldn't get her drinks out unless Alya was there to cover her side of the bar. "I don't know..."Marinette replied. "It just looks like a small booth for people to have sex in. I mean, we all know why they are in there. No privacy, nothing...it all seems a bit too obvious..." Her blue eyes returned to her short haired tattooed friend.

Rose shrugged with a small smile.

"Well its a twenty one and over club. You can kind of expect things like this. As long as they aren't having sex on the dance floor we can't assume. Just let their freak flags fly!"

Marinette hummed to herself in response.

She couldn't say much. The way most of them danced was provacative. Many people do it, and it was a normal scene in the location she was working. She often saw couples grinding intensely. She may have even spotted a few people stumble behind a speaker to do their business.

Thinking about it, even the uniform the club made the dance floor bartenders wear matched the aura. They were either required to wear a white or black tank top, with shorts that went overtop fish net stockings.

It was on the description of the application and was repeated in the call back interview. Marinette didn't pay much mind to it. So long as she wasn't the only the only one wearing it, she didn't mind it.

"Hey!" Alya called out from behind Marinette, stumbling in her heels. "Sorry I'm late." She breathed. "I got stuck in the changing room." She adjusted her stockings with a grimace. "My toe got stuck in one of the net holes, and it bent it all the way back. Hurts so bad."

Marinette chuckled.

"Oh no, not your toe." She teased, turning over to lift up her tray.

"Well, the traffic is pretty bad too" Alya added. "Apparently Agreste's are coming into the city. There's supposed to be a huge event that they're throwing unexpectedly. All the distant relatives are expected to catch overnight flights. I wonder whats up."

Marinette froze.

Distant family? Distant Agreste family?

Did that mean Felix was expected to show up to whatever this event was?

"I'm thinking about putting a word in for my second job, if they need a catering service." She nodded slapping her hands against the bar. "Can you imagine the tips?!"

Marinette scrunched her face. She didn't really care for the tips. She was too preoccupied with the possibility of Felix returning, that her heart felt like it was swelling in her ribcage. She bit her bottom lip, staring into the drinks that sat on her tray.

Alya noticed her silence, glancing up at her. Mistaking Marinette's expression as one of an insatitous envy, she stood up straight.

"I mean if your parents want to get in on the catering, I'd be more than happy to step down and let them take the initiative." She recoiled, holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Marinette chuckled, she looked over to her friend with a warm smile.

"Thanks for the thought, but I don't think they really care for events like this." She reassured.

"Plus they can always order if they want their pastries."

Marinette knew how much her father loved their bakery. It was passed down to him from his parents and so forth. It was a family heirloom. Marinette grew up in that bakery. It was a huge part of her childhood, and she was glad. She was quite the chubby toddler. She'd wake up at dawn, sneak down into the bakery and help herself to the treats her parent's had stored away. She remembered how her father taught her how to make bread when she started elementary. She'd rush home from school everyday just to help her parents out with the bakery. These were her fondest memories.

"Well...whatever this event is, I'm sure it's super uneccessary like eveything else they throw. If you do decide to go, grab a nice tip for me." She grinned. "Next time we go out, you're paying."

Alya grinned, the smile reaching her eyes, before someone approached the bar, inquiring about a drink.

The brunette turned her attention to the patron, leaning on the bar to discuss what he was interested in.

Marinette sighed, pressing her lips together. She doubt that if Alya had seen Felix she would relay the message anyway. At least if she got a tip, something would have worked out for either of them.

Marinette walked out on the dance floor with her tray, her heart in sync with the loud thumping of the music. She pursed her lips, the curiosity gnawing at her with great intense that she was finding it hard to focus on selling her shots. The blunette smiled at the patrons on the dance floor, moving her hips along them as she offered the drinks. For those that accepted, she would stuff the cash in the belt of her stockings and return the money down to Alya who worked the bar with Rose.

The bluenette sighed, she would perhaps read up on it later. But if this was her only time to see Felix, to finally talk to him, she was going to do everything she can to be at this event.

"Sweetheart.

Something important came through, and we need to talk. Please stop by after work, we'll be in the bakery once we've locked up. Keep a cool head and know that we always will love you

-Mom and Dad"

Marinette glanced down at the text from her parents. She had read in just a few hours before her shift ended, but it made her even more antsy than she already was.

Part of her worried that her parents heard about the event and only called her over to lecture her. Whatever the reason was, she didn't like the sound of it. Her parents never really invited her over after her late night shifts just to talk about nothing. It left an uneasy feeling deep in her stomach.

Marinette didn't like walking home in the middle of the night. She couldn't afford four separate bus rides from work, to her parents' bakery, then two more bus rides back home. Marinette had to make hasty decisions at last minute, and because her home was a bit far from where her parent's lived, she decided the bus trip back home would be the smarter choice. Her feet had already began to ache from standing and selling drinks all night.

The bluenette hummed to a tune, playing on her headphones as she power walked down the streets. She glanced up at the Parisian lights above her. The Eiffel tower could be seen lighting the majority of her streets, it accentuated the street lights that decorated every mile of the pavement. She really did live in a beautiful city.

Marinette already had her night planned out. She'd talk to her parents, go home, boil some noodles, watch a movie, plan her infultration to whatever this Agreste party is and then perhaps try to overcome her anxiety and get some sleep for the night.

The bluenette breathed out softly the moment her heart began to race. She was incredibly nervous to see Felix again, if he was going to be there. Would things work out in her favour? What would she even say to him? Does he even want to see her? Or would he avoid her like the plague and have her publicly shamed and thrown out of the event for sneaking in. The female inwardly groaned. She couldn't imagine her face being plastered everywhere as some sort of creepy party crasher thrown into jail for trying to talk to her estranged ex who had done her all sorts of wrong. She pursed her lips, fiddling with her headphones. Her brain lectured herself, advising her to let it go, that seeing him would only bring her hurt instead of finding the answers she was looking for. But her heart encouraged her not to give up hope. That real love would always find its way through no matter what. He loved her. She knew he loved her at one point, and it was the most powerful she had felt. No one could just get tired of that. Perhaps if he saw her, he would remember everything they had together and would come back. He would be able to see the pain he caused her, he'd want to return home to her and make things right.

The female sighed, feeling defeated as she was caught between the reasonable side of her, and the hurt. She bit her lip, stepping in front of her parent's bakery. The lights were dim, but from the window she could tell her parent's were still inside.

Still suspecting that her parents were only going to lecture her about the event that was to come up, Marinette only stalled from texting or knocking to let her parents know that she had arrived.

She pressed her lips together in a taut line. She turned, looking over to the Eiffel tower in an attempt to comfort herself from its warm light before she sighed, rolling her shoulders and glancing at the doors.

"Lets get this over with so I can go home and eat noodles..."

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and nearly toppling the table over.

Sabine gasped, reaching up to catch the table.

"Honey-" She murmured softly. "Calm down, W-we can figure something out."

Marinette breathed out heavily, almost throwing herself into a panic attack as she slumped back into her seat. Her chest ached, her heart pounding erractically against her ribcage. Her mind began to race at a million miles a minute. She couldn't grasp everything she was being told.

"So that's what the event is about? A celebration of my engagement to a complete stranger because my great grandfather thought it was a great idea to contract my hand in marriage for some stupid piece of jewelry?!" Marinette exclaimed in disbelief. "Please don't tell me I have to do this..."

Sabine looked at her daughter with a grimace. Tom placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, his other hand rubbing against his chin in deep contemplation.

"We viewed the contract, it's sealed solid..."Tom explained. "If we deviate anywhere away from it, the Agreste family could sue us..."

Marinette widened her eyes, her fists clenching as she suspected that the Agreste family was greedy enough to do just that.

"Maybe we could give them something else in exchange for her hand? If we have no choice, perhaps we could sell our bakery and try to buy ourselves out of the contract..." Sabine suggested, looking up at Tom's face.

Tom nodded.

"Yeah we could try that, but that doesn't gaurentee that Mr. Agreste would agree to the terms and he still might sue us. We'd be out of money and out of a bakery. I would just give them the jewels but it's being held by an estate. They won't release those jewels unless the contract is fulfilled..."Tom sighed, his voice trailing off as he looked around the walls of his bakery, his heart breaking at the thought of having to sell it.

His bakery was well known in Paris. It was one of his pride and joys,and he worked so hard to get it to where it was. But if he could do anything to help his daughter or at least try to get her out of the situation, he would. Even if that meant selling his bakery.

Marinette felt her heart sink. She knew the expression on her fathers face. She knew everything he'd be losing if she allowed him to do what they were planning to do, just for her sake.

Throughout the years of raising her, they had given so much and made so many sacrifices to make sure she lived a comfortable life. They made sure they made the right decisions to ensure that she had a bright future ahead of her.

Marinette wanted to cry, she couldn't let them do that for her. Maybe it was time she made sacrifices to help her parents.

"N-No, I can't let you do that..." She interjected, her voice quivering. "I mean... it's just marriage right?" She shrugged, holding back tears. "Maybe he might end up being a nice guy, even if he is my ex's cousin..."She bit her lip, her mouth tasting sour.

Sabine shook her head, reaching out to grab her daughters hand.

"Marinette, it's alright. We will figure something out. You don't have to do this..." Sabine assured.

Marinette smiled weakly, but she remained adamant.

"Mom, it's alright. I'm a big girl-"She chuckled. "I know twenty three might be too young to get married but I can make it work..." She bit her lip. "I can handle my own..."

Tom looked down at Marinette with a grimace.

"If there's anything you need...please don't hesitate to call us..."

Marinette bit her lip, her appetite for her noodles completely drained from her body. She glanced up at the ceiling, attempting to drown her tears back into her eyes.

"U-Uhm, yes. If you don't mind if I stay here tonight?" She asked, reaching up to rub the back of her neck. "I can stay in my old room, I don't feel like walking down to the bus stop. My feet ache, and seeing as though I have to call off of work to attend this event and meet..." She paused, trying to withhold her sobs. "Meet my husband..." She shivered at the words, as they sounded weird coming from her mouth."I won't have any place to go and I need all the help I can get to be ready for this thing. I have nothing to wear, and I don't know what to put on my face..." She stood up slowly.

"Excuse me..." She offered a weak smile to her parents and excused herself from the table. She wandered over to the steps to the second floor apartment. Too flustered to give her parents a kiss goodnight, Marinette rushed up to her bedroom.

She plopped on to the Chaise that had been collecting dust since she moved out. Her room carried so many memories, and all of them to almost too painful.

Never in a million years did she believe her life would turn out the way that it did.

The female took in a deep breath, and she finally let out a silent cry. It felt like the walls were closing in. She reached into her bag, her tears blurring her vision.

Her hand trembled as she unlocked her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She pressed on Alya's contact and pressed her phone to her ear.

"Hey babe- Whats up?" Alya asked on the other end of the line.

Marinette breathed in, trying to keep herself composed.

"Alya-" Her voice quivered as she was finally able to respond. "Please help me-"

"Marinette?" Alya asked, her voice sounding hushed as it was etched with concern. "Whats wrong baby? What happened?"

Marinette sniffled, reaching up to wipe the tears away from her face as she tried to keep her voice low enough to evade the hearing of her parents.

"You can't cater at the event the Agrestes are going to host..." She sniffled again. "I need you here that night..."

Marinette glanced up at herself in the mirror.

She looked like a totally different person. She wasn't used to seeing herself so dolled up.

"I can't believe you're engaged..." Alya murmured, placing her make up palette into her bag.

Marinette ignored her comment, glancing at her own modest white open back dress that hugged her curves lightly and stopped just under her knees. Marinette wore her dark locks into an elegant bun, her faux diamond earrings accentuated the shape of her face and she paired it off with a set of strapped white heels.

She looked over to Alya, who wore an elegant long black dress. Her wild wavy hair was tamed into a classy updo, and she topped it off with a pair of crystal studs.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes and doing my makeup..." the blunette sighed as she began to fiddle with her earrings.

"Cause heaven knows I can't afford any of these things..." her voice trailed off.

Alya shook her head, dismissing the melancholic tone of voice Marinette had

"Its really not a problem. You totally look like a bride. A beautiful bride. The Agreste's are rich, so you'll be marrying into money soon too. That's a plus!" She grinned, placing her hands on Marinette's shoulder as they both looked at themselves in the mirror.

Marinette was ready to break down again.

She didn't care about the money, or the fancy items or the extravagant gifts. She wanted her freedom to love who she wanted. She only wanted to walk down the aisle once, and it wouldn't be because she was forced to.

The female shifted her weight and she looked down at herself.

"I...I guess..." she murmured, looking down. "Its funny, I always pictured myself with a white wedding marrying an Agreste...just not...this Agreste...whoever he is..." Marinette shrugged.

Alya rolled her eyes, knowing that Marinette was stuck on her first love.

"In my opinion this Agreste is better." She crossed her arms, displaying her obvious dismay of Felix. The girl couldn't help it, anyone who treated Marinette the way Felix did automatically ended up on Alya's shit list.

Marinette ran her fingers through her bangs, correcting them before she turned to Alya, her heart still aching at the thought that Felix might actually still be at the ceremony. She was wrapped in such inner turmoil at the thought of Felix watching her marry his cousin.

Why was the twisted ways of fate allowed to have its way with her?

"You know him?" Marinette asked, inquiring about her future husband.

Alya nodded, and then she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I mean...I know of him..." she corrected herself. "His name is Adrien Agreste...he's Gabriel Agreste's eldest and only son..."

Marinette furrowed her brow, her hand lightly touching her lips being aware of the gloss that was decorated on them.

"The name sounds familiar..." she pondered. "But then again, he is an Agreste. They're about as famous as the Kardashians. The name gets put around with so many lights around it even though most of them are just famous for being born..." her voice trailed off.

Alya turned around, digging through her clutch for her cellphone.

"Mm-" she prompted, pulling up her internet photo searches.

"Except this one is a model. He's been on the front cover of every issue Gabriel has." Alya explained, turning her phone around so that Marinette could see.

The blunette pursed her lips, grabbing his phone as her tummy began to hurt.

"Great...he's handsome but I bet he's such a stuck up..." she handed the phone back to Alya, not even caring to see anymore.

Her belly was quivering and the more Marinette thought about him or allowed herself to see anymore photos of him she was just about to puke.

He looked nothing like Felix. They both shared blonde hair, but Felix was probably ten times more legit than Adrien. Probably less superficial as well.

"I think you should give him a chance, I mean you are meant to be marrying him after all..." Alya chimed, playfully wiggling her brows at her friend.

Marinette sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You'll just settle for anyone that isn't Felix..." she murmured. "But it looks like I don't have a choice, and I doubt that this Adrien guy even knows what I look like either..."

Alya tsked, throwing her phone back into her purse.

"He'll think you're beautiful because you are. You're definitely cuter than his girlfriend, but you might be his type. He seems to like dark haired freckled baby faced women."

Marinette felt her blood turn cold, it was as if she felt a tiny shock to her scalp that radiated throughout her entire body that left her stomach heavy and her fingertips and ears completely numb. Her heart began to beat with a painful ache, and her lips felt hot.

"Wait..." she breathed. "He has a freaking girlfriend?!" Marinette screeched, her face heating immensely behind her freckles.

Alya immediately cowered, smiling nervously at her friend who looked as though she was about to explode.

"O-Oh...I didn't mention that? See? I should have been a blogger, I always do my research." She laughed nervously.

Marinette wanted to grip her hair and tug at it, but she refrained. She didn't want to have to style it all over again after Alya worked so hard.

Marinette gulped, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

"H-How long...was he seeing her?" She asked, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Alya bit her lip, moving a few inches away in case Marinette were about to explode into a million pieces.

"Mmm...about...four years?" Alya pitched, her voice quivering in anticipation for Marinette's reaction.

As on cue, the bluentte's eyes were wider than teacup saucers. Her heart began to bang on her ribcage almost as if it wanted to escape.

"WHAT?!" She screamed, her head spinning. The female stumbled back, almost ready to pass out before Alya interjected.

"Hey- calm down! It's not your fault!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on Marinette's upper arms and stilling her. "You're marrying him because you have to. Not because you want to." She assured, knowing exactly where Marinette's mind was wandering.

"So...not only am I marrying a stranger, but now I'm a homewrecker too..." Marinette sniffled, her voice cracking at the last sentence.

Alya rubbed her back softly.

"Don't be silly, Marinette. You're a homewrecker against your will, not at heart..."

Marinette immediately shot Alya a dagger, her face completely red at this point.

"Alya, you're not helping-"

"I'm sorry!" Alya cut her off, wrapping her arms around Marinette. "I'm sorry." She uttered out once more.

"Look-" she sighed, pulling away from a distraught Marinette and holding her arms length to get a better look at her. "Its going to be okay. I promise. Every knows how complex this situation is and it can't be helped..." Alya reached up to cup her face, guiding Marinette to look at her.

"Now show me that pretty smile. It looks a lot better on you..."

Marinette sniffled, she wanted to pull away, climb back into bed and just not show up. Everything was becoming too much to handle, and she had the strange feeling she was going to be joined with a model who was stuck up and wouldn't like her because of his girlfriend.

"I really hope you're right..." she whimpered. "Because now I have to show this face to a million strangers...and possibly Felix." She sighed.

Alya shook her head.

"Good.. let Felix watch. I want him to watch. I hope Adrien is a good man so that Felix can see what he's lost and watch someone else treat you better."

Marinette shook her head, squeezing her eyes closed as she tried to will away her anxiety that began to bubble in her chest.

"Just-" she breathed, trying to make things quiet and clear her mind before she broke down again.

The pair jumped the moment they heard Marinette's father knock on the trap door beneath their feet.

"I hope everything is alright. The family sent a limo to escort us. They're outside whenever you girls are ready..." Tom spoke through the door, not wanting to intrude in case they will still getting dressed.

Alya gasped, looking up at Marinette with a wide smile

"A limo? I've never been in one before!" She grinned. "That's so sick!" She giggled, hopping up and down.

Marinette chuckled, rolling her eyes, attempting to hide how nervous she was growing.

"Leave it to the Agrestes to make things flashy..." Marinette mumbled. "Looks like you're reaping the benefits more than I am." She glanced up at Alya, who had gone to grab her purse.

"Hell yeah I'm reaping the benefits." Alya rasped as she returned to her. "And now its show time. You ready?"

Marinette looked down at herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she wanted to desperately say no and call the whole thing off, but knew it would only lead to more heartache and trouble for her parents who had already given so much for her.

She opened her blue eyes, looking into Alya's.

"I'm ready."

"I'm really glad you could make it." Adrien breathed, wrapping his arms around Nino.

"I'm sorry to have called you on such a short notice."

Nino shook his head, his eyes glancing around the banquet hall with inordinate adulation. The walls were a nice beige. Each corner of the ceiling was decorated in flushed pink roses.

Right above was a colossal chandeliers that decorated above each and every table. The tables decorated all along side the banquet hall, leaving room for a small aisle where Nino could only assume the bride would be introduced.

Servers dressed in dark dress pants and vests could be seen handling flutes of champagne and serving appetiters before the actual dinner.

The males stomach growled in anticipation of what the gourmet chef had in mind.

The extravagant columns by the door showed unstinted perspective of their elegance. Nino had never seen anything like it.

In the focal point of the banquet hall the guests would face two chairs where the future bride and groom would be seated before their audience.

"Its a good thing I wore a tux..." Nino gaped, looking at how elegant and high end it was. "I would have thought you were getting married today..." the male looked over to his best friend who looked over to the large amount of guests and distant family members who attended.

The room had began to fill with chatter amoungst friends and family reuniting with one another, Adrien almost wanted to drown in the noise.

"Yeah, I guess my distant relatives just like to blow things out of proportion..." Adrien muttered. "Not a big fan of being paraded around the entire room like live breeding stock, but that's what my father thinks is necessary..." the blonde sighed, his eyes reverting to the chairs faced in front of everyone.

"Have you met your bride, yet?" Nino asked, glancing at the food the servers had on their trays.

Adrien tittered at his comrades obstruction.

"No..." he conceded. "But, my father told me she grew up in a bakery. I can only hope she's as sweet as the pie she makes."

Nino subtly nodded, his brow furrowing as he began to hope that there was pie on the menu for dessert tonight.

"How's the girlfriend taking it?" Nino inquired, glimpsing back at his mate with a perturbed but inquisitive expression.

Adrien sighed, shaking his head as he thought about Kagami's reaction.

Adrien's expression became wholly flacid.

"She's not taking it well. I insisted she'd not attend this event but she remained adamant that she arrived."

Nino's face contorted into one of distaste and agony.

"You don't think she'll do anything, right? Like perhaps cause a scene by objection or act in retaliation to the bride?" He asked, reaching over to grab a flute of champagne as the server passed by.

"I mean, I don't really know her so its hard to comment or speculate. But I can imagine the torture she must be feeling to witness her boyfriend marry a complete stranger."

Adrien eyed his friend with great scrutiny and he almost felt completely conquered. "I'm not sure where your wonted prompt solidarity went, but this was an appropriate time for that." He sighed, patting his friend on the back sarcastically.

"But thanks for reminding me of Kagami's anguish. It was the beacon of ambition I was looking forward to seeing tonight."

Nino almost coughed up his drink for the impact of Adrien's gesture.

The male cleared his throat, glancing back up at the model.

"Well...someone's got to be honest with you..." Nino pressed, his eyes looking for a table to be seated. He didn't want to miss anymore of the appetizers.

Adrien sighed, shaking his head.

"The seats are assigned..."the blonde informed. "You'll be seated with Kagami. I put you both in the front."

Nino nodded. He didn't have to be told twice. He adjusted his blazer and tie.

"Ah, perfect. Put the girlfriend up front. Its perfect proximity for her to jump on your new bride." Nino taunted with a smirk.

Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I'm just going to ignore you..."

Both the boys glanced up, perceiving that an important person had arrived. Many of the family members craned their necks as the limo pulled up to the front entrance.

"Speaking of which, I guess my bride is here..." Adrien muttered, his voice trailing off.

The chatter in the room continued, and the blonde gave one last pat on his mate's shoulder.

"I have to go..." the male sighed, his look then retrieving back to his well publicized seat where Nathalie waited for him.

"Good luck" Nino mumbled against the lip of his flute glass and took a large gulp.

Adrien returned to the podium, looking up at Nathalie nervously. He knew that this was just the meeting, and he had such high hopes for her. He wondered if she was bubbly and warm person like his mother was. Was she introverted? Did she prefer to be alone?

His green eyes sought upon a woman who carefully began to walk down the aisle in white.

Adrien was almost sure this was the wedding if he didn't know any better.

The woman had flushed pink skin, but a beautiful array of small freckles that decorated underneath her eyes and the small bridge of her nose.

Her lips were a nice beautiful shape, and her dark hair was held nicely in a neat bun. He was nearly blown away when he was met with a pair of piercing bluebell like eyes which were framed with thick lashes.

Adrien was taken. She was indeed beautiful.

He almost felt guilty, especially knowing that his girlfriend would be somewhere in the room. The model immediately looked down, listening to the way her heels pressed on to the floor before he had the courage to look up.

Getting a closer look at her face, Adrien felt his heart sink all the way to his stomach. Her eyes were flushed pink like she had been crying.

Considering the circumstances, Adrien could only assume she was feeling how he felt.

Trapped, confused and forced to go along with what they were told to do even if it meant unhappiness. Adrien loved Kagami, and he was sure that he would never love anyone else the way that he loved her.

He reached his hand out, gently taking her hand in his for a gentle shake of introduction.

"I'm Adrien. Pleased to meet you..." He smiled, his heart still aching at the situation.

The blunette nodded, her expression remaining impassive as she introduced herself.

"I'm Marinette..." her voice was dull and lifeless.

The blonde nodded with acknowledgment, standing beside her as they both faced their guests officially as an 'engaged to be wed' couple. Marinette was stiff beside him, gathering that she didn't like the attention.

Adrien pressed his lips together, watching as Kagami stepped into the banquet hall, her brown eyes flickering between the two of them. The girl wore a deep blue dress, it hugged every curve you could have imagined.

Her bob haircut stopped just above her sleeveless shoulder. Her earrings accentuated her sweetheart neckline.

Adrien was in complete awe at his girlfriend. He shifted slightly, eager to meet her in the crowd and take her into his arms.

Right beside him, he could see Marinette in the corner of his eye, fidgeting and almost ready to run for the doors. The blonded titted, at least they both had something in common.


	4. Chapter 3

"She's ugly..." Kagami sneered, her bottom lip smudging against the champagne flute glass pressed into her face before she took a sip.

Her heart ached with envy. The thought of her boyfriend marrying someone else, it was tormenting. She wanted nothing more than to be the one wearing his ring. It was incredibly painful to know that he was betrothed to someone else. It almost became to much to bear. Kagami had a hard time coming to terms with their fate. She wondered if divorce was an option to keep on the table.

It was a lamentable apotheosis, at least for the family name if it was an interest, but a gift was a gift. Gabriel will have the relics he always coveted and Adrien's heart would be free to give to her.

"You know, green is a terrible essence on you..." Nino interjected, watching Adrien place a ring on Marinette's finger and presenting her hand to the audience.

Kagami rolled her eyes, her fingers tapping nervously at her glass, glaring at the two in the forefront.

"I don't care..." she muttered under her breath, pressing the glass to her lips and taking in an excessive amount of champagne. "How would you feel if the person you were together with for four years has to push you aside for some stranger?" She inquired, her voice strained with anger, jealousy and hurt.

"Whether or not Adrien marries this girl just as a spectacle, I don't think it'll hinder Adrien's loyalty to you..." Nino explained. "As of now it appears he's just seeing the marriage as a contract, not a legitimate partnership."

Kagami sighed, letting Nino's words swim in her head. She didn't expect Nino to reason with her nor did she really care.

"You mean to tell me she's never heard of Adrien? You don't think she's in it for all of his money? His fame? His looks?" She sneered, peering back at Nino who kept his gaze on the couple in front of them.

The male placed his flute glass on the table beside him, taking in a deep breath at Kagami's irrationality.

"I understand your pain. In that way I can tell that you're upset. You have every right to be. It just doesn't seem fair you're projecting it on to someone else who probably hasn't had a say in the matter either..." he further explained.

Kagami scoffed, tears almost about ready to spill from her eyes that spawned from her frustration.

"And how do you propose that?" She asked, lifting a brow to glower at the male beside her.

Nino breathed out, his eyes following the girl beside Adrien who stood awkwardly to face the crowd. Her mind appeared to be elsewhere, and anyone from the outside could tell she was troubled.

"She's not smiled once this entire evening. She's not moved from that spot, and she hasn't even looked at the ring..." he uttered, peering his eyes away to look at Kagami who seemed quite perplexed at the observation.

She bit her lip, deciding to remain obdurate, looked away, her hand clenching around her glass until her knuckles turned white.

Nino glanced down, taking in the appearance of her frustration by the way she held the glass.

"Look..." he prompted. "I know its a lot to take in. I just think it's significant that we remain humble, avoid judging others, and take into account that many people are suffering from this situation. Not just you..."

It had became quite difficult for Kagami to let it all soak in. Her heart felt like it wanted to spill from her mouth. She wanted to try and leave a mark on him, something she knew would be irrevocable of him to forget her.

Nino kept his gaze fixated on her, almost as if he was expecting her to explode. He parted his lips, ready to say something but paused as the crowd around them began to applaud.

The noise drew Kagami and Nino's attention back to the forefront where Marinette and Adrien faced the crowned, the couple leaning in to listen to Nathalie whispered to them before the two awkwardly parted.

Marinette held on to her dress awkwardly, climbing down the small steps to meet back with her friends.

Nino waved over to Adrien who began to approach them.

"You look absolutely amazing...incredulously beautiful if I do say so myself..." Adrien commented, taking Kagami's hand and guiding her to a spin so he could get a complete look at her attire.

Kagami bashfully glanced down before she was melted to his side. Her arms wrapped around him and she tugged herself closer to him. She wanted to weep. She felt heavy in her heart. Kagami couldn't understand how Adrien could remain so upbeat in a situation like this.

"I've missed you..." she pouted, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I would have showed up earlier, but I had some things to take in..." she conceded.

Adrien nodded in empathy, realizing how troubling the situation was for her. For them both.

"Don't worry..." the blonde whispered, lifting her face to look at him. "I love you and only you. That's never going to change..." he whimpered, his thumb caressing over her skin.

Kagami flushed, her skin heating up in the wake of his digit. She tried to find comfort in his words, but she believed them.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" She asked, her hand moving across his chest in languid motions.

Adrien blushed, catching her hand as it swayed.

"We can smooch all we want another time. My relatives are watching. I don't think they'd approve of infidelity in front of my future spouse."

The female huffed, rolling her eyes and pulling away quite abruptly.

"You're with me. Not with her..." she grunted, her blood quickening.

Adrien laughed softly at her jealousy, placing a small hand on her back in hopes to calm her.

He had seen Kagami grow jealous quite a few times. Adrien always trusted her not to take it too far even though he didn't agree with some of the nasty things she said when she was jealous.

"How is she?" Nino catechized, perking his brow in regards to his soon to be bride.

Adrien turned his head, growing a bit nervous to be talking about the matter in front of his fuming girlfriend.

"Uh, Marinette? She's alright. She doesn't seem to talk much..." he shrugged. He glanced over at Kagami who just stared into her drink.

A small frown tugged the edges of Adrien's lips. He was growing increasingly concerned for her.

"I'm sure she'll warm up once you get to know her-" Nino chimed, moving closer to the two.

"Who cares?! Who even wants to know her?" Kagami interjected, her blood running cold at the thought of her love wrapped around another woman.

Adrien reached out for her, tugging her close. His heart started to pound against his chest. He began to worry that she was about to make a scene. His father would definitely have his head for this.

"Hey- baby-" he hushed, moving around her so that he could face her. "Calm down. It's fine..." he moved his hand up and down her back in hopes to reassure her.

"I think we should all get to know her, when the time permits it..." Adrien added, his voice trailing off.

Nino hummed, his gaze elsewhere. A subtle blush coated his cheeks as he nudged his friend.

"I'll tell you who I'd like to get to know..." He prompted, his jaw jolting towards Marinette's friend.

Nino admired the way the dress hugged her body. Her skin was such a beautiful even color, and she had a full head of hair contained in a elegant bun. He just wanted to bury himself into it and get lost in every strand.

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head at his comrades ogling.

"I think you're on your own for that one." The model teased. "She seems to bite."

Nino nodded, his mouth nearly salivating at the concept of chasing.

"She can bite me. I don't mind. She's insanely beautiful..." he glanced back at Kagami and Adrien.

"So just go and talk to her..." Adrien suggested, his hand slipping from Kagami's hip as the female turned away, drawing Nino and Adrien's attention immediately.

The female bit her lip, her frustration getting the best of her. Her chest felt heavy and Kagami was on the verge of a breakdown. Her skin flushed as tears began to ebb down her cheeks.

"Sorry..." she whimpered, sniffling in a failed attempt to keep herself composed. "I...I just can't-" she breathed, placing her glass down and gripping her dress. She quickly exited, leaving the two friends behind completely dumbfounded.

Kagami brushed past guest by guest, not caring who gave her repulsed glances. She just needed to get out of there before she broke down in front of everyone.

Adrien widened his eyes, his heart sinking as it was finally setting in. The full pain he was inflicting on her by being forced to do this.

"Kagami..."he murmured, his entire attitude going flacid. He quickly turned to Nino.

"I'll be right back. I'm going after her." He explained apologetically and Nino nodded. Adrien carefully took off after her, following her as she left the building in a calm matter as to not gather too much attention from the guests.

Nino sighed, watching the two leave the building. He rocked back and forth on his feet. His hand stuffing into his pockets.

Nino knew Adrien for quite a few years. Perhaps even longer than he knew Kagami. He remembered when the two began dating. He loved that his friend was happy, but didn't care much for Kagami's prudent behavior as well as how nasty she got when she was jealous.

Nino couldn't understand how Adrien put up with it.

Anytime Nino attempted to converse about it, Adrien always devoided the situation or made excuses for her.

The male shook his head at the thought, casually looking around.

A small smile formed on his face at the pleasant discovery that the bride to be's female companion glanced his way.

Nino waved softly at the girl, wondering if he should take the chance and go off to meet her.

.

._

.

"Ugh...his friend keeps looking at me..." Alya sneered, turning her attention to Marinette and their co worker Rose who managed to leave her shift early to attend.

Marinette briefly looked over to Nino gawking at Alya with a cheesy smile and an obnoxious wave.

"Yeah... did you see that?" She asked, quickly changing the subject to Kagami walking out of the building with Adrien quickly trailing off behind her calmly.

"Yeah..." Rose responded, her pink lips pouting as she swirled the drink in her hand. "Looks like she's not taking it well..."

The blunette sighed, her chest feeling heavy at what this marriage was costing. "I had to be a part of something that causes someone so much pain..." she murmrued solemnly.

Alya rolled her eyes, she pressed her lips together. "Who cares? Don't look at her, look at that huge rock on your hand"

Marinette shook her head at her friends callousness. "I don't care about the ring or anything I'm supposed to be getting out of this marriage. This is just a contract. There's no real love there."

"That's pretty sad. I mean aside from you both being utter strangers, this would have been so romantic." Rose chimed in, taking a sip of her drink. "I really want to be happy for you."

Alya bounced on her toes.

"I'm happy for you." She giggled. "So what kind of gifts did they give you? Are you both moving in together? Or are you guys going to remain the distant couple who sleeps in separate rooms-" she teased, wiggling her brows.

Marinette wanted to facepalm at her friends' dismissiveness.

"They...want us to live together. Adrien's assistant says that they prepared us a place to live as it was a gift...from Felix's father..." she gulped, her heart pounding in her ears as she was more than sure this marriage was going to get back to her love, wherever he was.

"A-As far as sleeping arrangements go, I guess we'll just have to see." She shrugged.

Marinette had to admit it was quite strange to sleep in the same bed as Adrien. She had hoped that if there was one bed, it would be big enough to keep them as far apart as possible. Marinette had shared a bed with Felix and a few times with her girl friends, but this situation was completely different. She had known these people for years, one of which she was in a relationship with.

"Is this where you consummate your marriage after you leave?" Rose inquired, a small blush on her cheeks earning a perplexed cough from the blunette.

"W-We aren't even married yet!" She coughed, her heart racing. It wasn't that Adrien was unattractive, but the thought of being intimate with him almost made her repulsed. She had never been intimate with anyone in her entire life. Its not like she didn't know anything about it, but she never knew why her and Felix never got to that point in their relationship.

Alya snorted, leaning on Rose and shaking her head. "As if!" She glanced up at Marinette who looked into her drink. "I don't think she's interested."

Marinette sighed, she loved Alya, but sometimes she could be too much.

"I'm-I'm going to the kitchen to ask about the menu..." Marinette sighed, feeling totally defeated. The female turned around, awkwardly leaving the area to go find the kitchen.

Rose jabbed her elbow into her friend's side.

"Alya! Give her a break. You know she's still fragile after what Felix did to her." The blonde reprimanded. "I'm gonna go check on her."

Rose gave Alya a small grimace before she began a search for Marinette.

Alya clutched on to her bag, exhaling as she was about to follow the pair until she felt someone behind her.

"Hey-" Nino introduced, walking beside the brunette with a tender smile.

Alya cowered, cursing herself for not moving fast enough. She glanced back at Nino, giving him a faint smile.

"Hey-" she responded awkwardly, watching as he held his hand out.

"I'm Nino. Its a pleasure to meet you. I couldn't help but to notice you from across the room. Your attire is quite salient. You look elegant if I may say..." he placed his other hand against his chest, feeling his heart pounding against his palm. "And I mean that with the utmost respect and sincerity."

Alya hummed, nodding her head subtly as she wasn't quite buying it.

"Thank you. I uh...didn't spend much time thinking on what to wear."

Nino bit his lip, acknowledging that he was losing her, and he barely even started.

"Look- I'll come straight from the hip. I really am digging you. If you'd give me the chance to know you. Maybe a date or if you're not interested in that yet, please lend me a bit of your time tonight. That's all I ask..."

Alya blinked, perking a brow at his straightforwardness. She had a feeling he was into her by the way he was gawking at her, but she didn't think he'd kick it to her within a matter of minutes.

The female crossed her arms, a teasing smile spreading across her face.

"Oh? And what if I tell you that I'm bisexual?" She asked, perking her brow.

Nino remained composed his shoulders shrugging as she failed to hit a nail.

"That's fine with me." He grinned, looking down at her. "Still have a chance, right?"

Alya blinked, recognizing how hopeful he was. She nodded, biting her lip. "What if I was more of a female lean?" She asked, continuing to press as many buttons as she could.

Nino smiled, a small blush radiating from his cheeks.

"I can wear a dress?" He suggested. "I'm sure there are a ton of beautiful females with short hair. I'm sure I can pass."

Alya giggled, shaking her head. She bit her lip, her own cheeks beginning to warm up. Alya wasn't sure what she felt about him completely, but he was definitely interesting.

"Alright..." she replied. "You've peaked my interest..." the brunette conceded. "I can give you a few hours to talk..."

Nino fist pumped slightly with a toothy grin. It probably wasn't the best night for his comrade, but it sure was starting to look a little better for him.

"Alright. I'm game..." he glanced back up at him. "Can I get a name?"

Alya smiled at his soft voice. She tucked some hair behind her ear with a fluid motion.

"I'm Alya..."

.

.

.

.

Adrien frowned as the warm air brushed against his skin. Kagami wasn't in front of the building. She must have ran off some place where she couldn't be seen.

The model stuffed his hands into his pockets, wandering around the building.

He paused, catching the pale silhouette of his love standing in the garden. She sat on the fountain legde, gazing up at the sky with a grimace. She reached up, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Adrien really did feel for her. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her.

The blonde hesistated, biting his lip as he contemplated giving her some time alone, or going up to address the problem and to ask if she was alright. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable and if she wasn't, he wanted find some way he could comfort her.

Adrien waited, allowing Kagami to cry.

The garden was quite beautiful and it was quiet. The crickets whistled in the night time air, fireflies flew around the bushes and the faint sound of the water from the fountain murmured to where he stood.

It was surprising that no one beside them came out to take in the serene location. Adrien would have loved to sit back here with Kagami and take in the small things.

If only the circumstances were different. The only thing that mattered to him right now was Kagami's well-being.

"Kagami..." Adrien uttered out to in within the darkness. Kagami sighed, acknowledging that he was there, but refused to react to it.

The male glanced down, feeling completely at loss for words.

After some reluctance, he decided to join her on the fountain legde. He sat beside her, reaching over to cup her face.

Kagami looked up at him, tears staining her freckled cheeks. His thumb caressed her face, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Kagami..." he murmured against her lips. "I'm so sorry..."

Kagami grabbed on to him, her heart aching as she felt as if she was losing everything. She was going to lose him, and she couldn't stand the thought of it.

"Adrien..." she breathed, the moment their lips parted after another long, soft and tender kiss. "I-I'm scared..." she sobbed, her voice barely above a whisper. Her heart began to race, her fingers tingling as she held on to him.

Her mind raced insistently. She was at war with herself, fighting on what she wanted to do and what she could do. She wasn't afraid to go there, she knew she could push the limits if she had to. Anything so that they both know they belonged to one another.

"Sweetheart..." Adrien murmured to her in a soothing voice. "Don't be afraid. There's nothing to be scared of." He assured.

Kagami remained recalcitrant. She shook her head, her features remained twisted in agony as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Adrien, I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. That you'll become accustomed to her because you guys are married. I'm scared you'll forget about me. I wanted you to marry me..." she sniffled, her words flowing from her mouth faster than she can catch them. "I just..."

The girl hesitated as she pressed her face into his chest and nuzzled against him. "I just don't want you to forget about me..."

Adrien widened his eyes. He felt completely shattered. He didn't want her to feel second best, and here she was doubting herself to the point where she truly believed that he would forget about her.

The male reached over, cupping her perfect round face into his palms. He lifted her face so that she could look him straight into his eyes.

"Kagami, I will never ever forget about you." He replied, attempting to get that through to her. "I'll always be loyal to you. I won't leave your side. I'm yours and only yours. It's only you that I love. This marriage is just a contract. We aren't in love. We never will be. My eyes are only for you. I will not and don't plan to look at Marinette in that way. You understand me?"

Kagami breathed out, in both relief and in pain. She immediately wrapped her arms around Adrien, pressing her lips to his in a sweet but persistent kiss.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his eyes immediately closing as he reciprocated the kiss. They were finally alone, and for once Adrien wanted nothing more than to be wrapped into his girlfriend once more. His lips moved against hers passionately, his arms strongly wrapping around her waist.

Kagami breathed into the kiss, her soft lips tenderly forcing his apart. The blonde remained composed, his heart racing as her tongue made an entrance. A deep blush formed against his tan skin, his tongue soon greeting hers before they tangled into one another.

Kagami whimpered, her hand slowly descending to his lap. Her other hand retracted into his hair, his blonde locks tangling into her fingers as she gripped on to him tightly.

Adrien's lips tangled more so into hers, his chest heaved as he breathed in to the kiss. Their lips whispered in hushed synchronization as it grew more and more visceral and dire.

Kagami knew this would be her only chance in a long time before she had to relinquish him to the other woman who wore his ring.

Her hand traveled up his thigh with piquant leisure. She rested it there, Adrien subtly pulling away to breath before she captured his lips once more. Their lips continued to tangle together and their tongue slid against one another in a delectable embrace. Kagami reached for his shirt, her heart hammering as this was now or never.

Her fingers carefully undid each button underneath his blazer, his chest exposed as his shirt opened. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling every muscle on the soft planes.

Her hand dipped passed his abs about ready to slide into his pants.

Adrien furrowed his brow, breaking the kiss very softly.

He blushed, his hand gently catching hers before it could go any further.

Kagami gasped, her body washing in a sea of self doubt it was almost suffocating.

"W-What?" She breathed, her cheeks and chest flushing as the sense of rejection washed over her. "You don't want me like that?"

Adrien widened his eyes, his other hand cupping her face as he shook his head.

"Kagami! No. I do. I do want you like that...it's just-"

"Is it because you've never done it before?" Kagami interjected. "You don't want to give your first time to me? I mean...we are alone...I can take the lead-"

"Kagami-" Adrien cut her off. "No...its not that I haven't done it before. I mean, it's not like I don't know how those things work. I will give my first time to you..." he bit his lip, blushing at the conversation.

Adrien didn't like to talk about his lack of sexual experience. In fact, the further he's ever gotten was a handful of boob.

"Adrien...we've been together four years... and we've never been intimate. Is it because you don't feel comfortable enough?" Kagami asked, her mind trying to wrap around that fact that he was now getting married and never shared his body with her not once in the four years that they had been dating.

Adrien blinked, worry sitting in the pit of his stomach at how bad she began to blow things out of proportion.

"Kagami. Enough." He deadpanned. He grabbed her hands, placing them to his lips so that he could kiss the back of them over and over again.

"I want my first time to be with you, and I need it to be perfect. I'm ready, I really am but you deserve better than this. The first time we share together it won't be in a back garden where anyone could catch us at anytime. It won't be right before you've just bawled your eyes out, and it won't be in result of you being scared. If it ever comes down to us spontaneously doing something like this, I'd rather have it be in passion..." he placed her hands on his lap and then reached over to tuck some hair away from her face.

"If we end up doing that kind of thing in public or in a weird spot, I'd rather it be out of passion than out of pain. If we do this know, it would be because you are in pain. I can't take advantage of that."

Kagami sighed, pulling her hands away to rub her cheeks.

It wasn't exactly a full fledged no, but he did imply that there was a future of them growing closer and closer.

The girl glanced up at him, her blush still contrasting against her freckles.

"A-Are you sure you love me?" She asked, timidly. The question in part truth as well as just playful teasing. Kagami quite liked hearing Adrien tell her that he loved her.

The model chuckled, leaning closer to press a small kiss to her lips.

"More than anything in this world." He answered promptly against her lips.

Adrien pulled away, reached down to button up his shirt and his pants once more.

He didn't want to return back into the party with his clothes disheveled, that would have definitely made him look suspicious

If he returned with Kagami, the rumours would dispell quicker than he could breathe.

"Can you promise me something?" Kagami asked, her voice low as she finally grabbed the courage to look up to him.

"Hm?" Adrien hummed, glancing up at her briefly before adjusting his blazer.

Kagami paused, fiddling with her hands as she wondered if what she was about to ask was too blunt or selfish. She pressed her lips together, taking in a deep inhale.

"Would you promise...not to be intimate with anyone else?" She asked, glancing up at him. "Not while you're in this marriage... would you promise to be loyal to me?"

Adrien looked down at her.

He was with her for four years, all he ever knew was how to be loyal to her. She loved him in ways he couldn't. She saw the beauty in him when all he saw was nothing.

That promise was an easy fulfillment because he loved her and only her.

A small smile spread across his face, his fingers lightly lacing into hers.

"Of course..."


	5. Chapter 4

Marinette whined the moment she wrapped her arms around her parents.

The party was drawing to a close, most guests had their dinner and the servers were scurrying to pick up their plates and clean off the tables.

Marinette knew that she was to return to Adrien's gifted home with him for the night. Had Marinette known she wasn't going to return to her apartment for the night she would have played sick and postponed attending the event for as long as she could.

She missed her bed, she missed her pillows and even though she couldn't sleep lately, she was comfortable in it.

The female wanted to crumble into the ground, she wanted to protest and scream like a little child but instead decided to consolidate herself by reminding herself that it was for one night...for now simply to just indulge herself.

"It's going to be okay..." her mother cooed, running her hand through her daughter's hair. "The house might be beautiful. Just think of it as a vacation..."

Marinette's expression fell flacid and she pulled away from her mom to get a better look at her face.

"Yeah...a permanent vacation." She muttered under her breath with slumped shoulders.

"Heyyy-" Her father cut in, placing his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stand up straight. "If you want, ask if you can bring some of your stuff in. If it's going to be for a few days." He suggested, his hand lifting up Marinette's face.

"I guess..." Marinette pouted. She glanced up, watching the building empty little by little. Marinette noticed the limo pull up. Her heart immediately sank. She knew this was it, she was leaving her family and friends behind so that she could leave with Adrien.

"You looked so beautiful tonight..." Sabine commented, reaching to give Marinette a hug. "Call us the minute you get home. You'll have to invite us over sometime."

"I don't even know what it looks like..."Marinette conceded. "For all I know it's not even liveable."

"Yeah like people who you claim are snobby because they're rich would definitely gift you a home that's not liveable." Alya interjected, showing up from behind Marinette with a light pat on her back.

The blunette sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend with a wry expression.

"Can't you just let me wallow in my own self pity?" She replied with a inscrutable voice.

Alya shook her head, giving her friend an apologetic smile. "Nope!" She replied. "Anyway. It's getting late, thanks for letting me ride in your limo. It was fun." Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette, giving her a soft squeeze.

Marinette reluctantly reciprocated. She pulled some of Alya's strands of hair from her mouth and subtly pulled away.

"Do you need a ride back home?"

Alya bit her lip and smiled weakly.

"Uh, actually I kinda already have one..." the brunette admitted bashfully.

Marinette furrowed her brow, before she could even question it Alya took off running out the front doors.

Rose hopped in front of Marinette, giving her a soft hug.

"You looked absolutely beautiful tonight." She piped, a wide smile on her face.

Marinette couldn't tell what it was about Rose that always ignited her with a ray of hope, whatever it was, Marinette was glad to have it.

"Thanks..." Marinette replied, placing a hand on her chest and glancing down at her outfit once more. "I'm really happy you were able to attend."

Rose pulled her into another hug, holding her once last time before she gave her a farewell cheek kiss and exited the building.

Marinette sighed, a pout on her lips as she was left in the building with her parents and the employees that stayed put to clean the area.

"So...do you think we can formally meet the fella before we see you off to your new home?" Tom asked, wrapping his arm around his daughter and tugged her close.

Marinette pressed her lips together, a deadpanned expression on her face. She shrugged, crossing her arms as she was beginning to feel smaller inside of herself.

"I...I don't know..." she murmured timidly. "Whenever he shows up? I think he's outback or something..."

"Can you go get him?" Sabine asked, her hand cupping her mouth to stifle a yawn.

Tom placed his hand on his wifes shoulder, tugging her close as well. Marinette chuckled, feeling almost guilty at how it was definitely past her mother's usual bedtime.

She sighed, reluctant to pull from her father's embrace.

Her parent's weren't going to leave unless they met him. They were just as stubborn as she was. It was clear where she got it from.

"I'll go get him..." Marinette murmured, glancing up at her parents with a weak smile. "Wait hereee-" the bluenette dragged on the last word, carefully turning on her heels and waltzing out the building sarcastically.

She smiled at the sound of her parents giggling behind her as she stepped outside and pursed her lips. She glanced around the outside of the building, the nightsky was beautiful as the warm breeze brushed against her skin. She twirled the fringe of her bangs, following the stone path to the back of the building. The blunette smiled, enjoying the fire flies and the sound of the crickets chirping. She glanced at the beautiful rose bushes that decorated the path.

From where she stood, she could hear the faint bubbling sounds of water. She gasped, her heart racing as she quite liked outside decors. She followed the sound, biting her lip until she felt a little tickle on her wrist.

She paused, bringing her wrist up to glance at it. She blinked, smiling as a little ladybug crawled against her pale skin before opening up its wings and taking flight.

Marinette watched the little bug fly away. She followed the stone path tactfully. She pursed her lip, glancing up. The smile on her face immediately fell flat, the moment her eyes landed on the fountain. The blunette watched as she spotted the couple on the fountain.

Kagami straddled Adrien's lap, her hands tangled in his hair as their lips pressed against one another feverishly.

His hands held her hips, keeping her close as the two locked lips passionately.

Marinette almost felt too embarrassed that she had stumbled in. Her parents wanted to meet him, but at the same time, she was invading his privacy.

The blunette glanced away, figuring that she'd make some lousy excuse, telling her parents that he was busy with something and suggest they'd meet another time.

She turned over, perhaps too quickly. Her left foot bumped into her right one. Marinette cursed her clumsiness, screaming as she face planted straight into the floor.

Adrien jumped, his head turning back to see Marinette on the ground.

The blunette blushed as one strap to her heel came off, and she struggled to stand up.

Adrien looked back at Kagami, a subtle blush on his face as he wondered just how much Marinette had seen.

"I have to help her. She may have hurt herself." Adrien whispered, his hands loosening around Kagami's waist.

Kagami grit her teeth, jealousy radiating throughout her entire body. Her hands instead tightened around him, refusing to let him leave.

Adrien sighed, his hands reaching up and prying them out of his hair.

"Kagami...I'll be right back..."

Kagami stumbled away from him, crossing her arms as Adrien climbed around the fountain and hopped on to the stone path.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" He asked, reaching for her hand. His hand gently wrapped around hers, helping her to her feet.

Marinette blushed, feeling incredibly embarassed. Her heart ached in her chest as she swore she scraped her knee.

"Y-Yeah..." she replied with a grimace. She almost wanted to cry. She absolutely hated this. "I just...I didn't mean to walk in on anything. My parents were leaving and wanted to meet you..." her blue eyes glanced up at Adrien who looked like he was thrown into a dryer. His clothes where completely messy and his hair was ruffled. He looked absolutely unpresentable. He couldn't meet her parent's looking like that.

Adrien blushed, noticing the way Marinette was looking at him.

She was looking at him like he was the biggest piece of shit known to man. It made him feel awful. He never wanted anyone to look at him like that.

"Oh. I didn't realize the party was over already." He breathed, fixing up his clothing and attempting to tidy up his hair. "I guess I lost track of time..." he admitted, glancing back at Kagami briefly who rolled her eyes.

Marinette nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear and looking down at her feet shamefully.

"It's fine. I can tell them you can meet with them another time. I'll let you two get back to...whatever it is you're doing." The blunette shrugged, turning around.

"No- Wait-" Adrien interjected, his hand lightly grabbing her wrist. "I'll be right there-" he then turned to Kagami

"Kagami... I have to go. Can I call you tonight?"

Kagami paused, her eyes glowering at the both of them with such a strong force it almost made them both want to hide.

Her lips pressed together before she sighed. Hesitating to leave the two alone, she sighed. She unraveled her arms and began to walk towards them.

"Alright..." she prompted, walking beside Adrien. She glared at Marinette briefly before she turned over and pressed a small kiss to Adrien's lips.

"I'll talk to you tonight..." she murmured, giving Marinette one last glare before departing.

Marinette blinked, watching Kagami leave with a grimace.

If looks could kill, Marinette would definitely had been stabbed with the daggers she was shooting.

Adrien stood in front of Marinette awkwardly, not entirely noticing the hard glares that Kagami shot to Marinette.

"S-So..." he stammered awkwardly.

"Should we go? I'm sure my dad is excited for us to spend the night in the house my uncle gifted us."

'Uncle'

The word swam around in Marinette's head.

Adrien really was her ex's cousin. His uncle was the father of the one she really loved. Why couldn't the contract be with him, instead?

Marinette nodded, her face continuing to remain impassive.

Adrien took the initiative and began to walk down the stone path that returned them to the front of the structure.

Marinette sighed, inwardly sobbing as it began to set in, her life was never going to be the same again.

"D-Do you mind if I go back to my old apartment to grab something to sleep in? I know he probably got us some clothing or honeymoon clothing but I think I'd be more comfortable sleeping in my pyjamas..."

Adrien paused, feeling almost relieved that she didn't think he was completely shit. That was the most he's ever heard her talk since the two of them met.

A small smile spread across his face as he nodded.

"Of course. Yeah! That's no problem at all!" He chimed, perhaps too enthusiastically.

Marinette gave him an awkward glance and she nodded, clearing her throat.

"T-Thanks..."

"Lonelyyyy, I'm still lonelyyyyy. I have nobodyyy! I'm on my ownnn!" Marinette sang, throwing her clothes into her suitcase.

"I'm so lonely..." she breathed, her heart sinking into her stomach. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her suitcase.

She knew the limo was outside waiting for her, but she couldn't bring herself to move faster. She didn't want to leave her apartment. She just wanted to lay in her bed, hide under the blankets and cry for hours like she usually did.

The walls were really closing in on her. She was forced into a loveless marriage. She was in a loveless relationship with Felix and now marrying his cousin who didn't have a shred of concern or feeling for her.

She felt trapped.

Marinette felt like she was not worthy of love. She didn't deserve it, that's why this kind of thing always happened to her.

Marinette wanted to feel empty, at least the pain in her chest wouldn't be so overwhelming. Her fists clenched. She was going to be away from the only place that gave her comfort.

She breathed in, finally allowing herself to cry.

The female sniffled, kneeling down and wiping the tears from her face. She didn't want to make it blatantly obvious to her fiance what she had been up to while he waited for her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, closing her suitcause and zipping it up. She stood up, rolling her bag with her as she began to fiddle with her keys.

She paused in the doorway, taking a long glance at her apartment, wondering if she'd ever see it again.

This was it.

It felt like it was the end.

"This is a gift?" Marinette asked as she stepped out of the car.

She couldn't believe the colossal house that stood before them.

In front of them was a pale brick based gate with black gated door that was possibly as big as the gated lot that Adrien had back at him. She could see the large modern mansion behind it. It was decorated in glass windows, a large fountain in the garden that decorated the front lawn.

Down the pathway a driveway that sloped down under the house was the garage. Marinette couldn't picture herself living in a place like this.

There was so much space. It was just the two of them. Why did they need so much space?!

A gift Marinette would have expected was a T shirt, or a pair of shoes, not a whole freaking house.

Adrien pulled Marinette's luggage from the trunk, his green eyes glancing up at his body guard who was on the phone, which he assumed was his father asking about the ceremony.

It was late and Adrien was tired. He tried not to be vexed at the fact of his father not even showing up for the event but made a huge spectacle about how significant it was that he wed Marinette.

He inwardly sobbed, dreading that he needed to be up for a photoshoot the next day, but he was looking forward to see Kagami.

The blonde glanced up at Marinette, reading the terrified expression on her face. He had a hunch that this was a bit too extravagant for her taste.

"Yeah, but aunt and uncles could be really over the top." He smiled, standing beside her.

Marinette slumped inside of herself.

Felix did always complain how over the top his parents were. She glanced over towards Adrien, frowning as it dawned upon her that he was carrying her bag. She immediately reached for her bag, taking it out of his hand.

Adrien frowned, stepping back as Marinette hastily snatched the bag from his hands.

The model attempted to brush it off, trying not to let it bother him. Perhaps she just had something in her bag that she didn't want him to see. He got the sense that she didn't feel up to warming up to being around him yet, and he couldn't blame her.

"T-there's not going to be any chefs or servants or assistants inside...is there?" Marinette asked with a tripidatious glance. She fiddled with her bag, fearful of the response. Marinette grew up with a household of just her family. She understood having help, but to have live in servants sort of felt like an invasion of privacy. Marinette had working legs and arms, if it can be done herself, then she'd be more than happy to do so.

Adrien apprehensively stood beside her. His green eyes peering up to the modern mansion in front of them. The pair both looked back at the car as it geared into drive and pulled away from the curb, leaving the two alone.

"U-Uh. I don't think there are any servants inside, but I'm sure my father might send a chef or something..."

Marinette shook her head, instantly disapproving the proposal.

"Please...tell him not to. I think we can handle the cooking and the baking." She concluded, her lips pressing together in distaste.

Adrien grimaced at his fiance's adamancy. Hoping that this wasn't going to be a trait he was gonna grow tired of.

"That's okay!" He piped, attempting to remain cheerful as he just assumed that Marinette wasn't used to being in an environment like this.

"I can't bake, but I can sure cook a meal or two. It might be the same thing everyday, but I'll try to switch the food placement on the plate to spice things up." He chuckled, digging into his pocket for the keys.

Marinette sighed, not entirely reacting to his attempt of enlightment. She just wanted to go home and sleep in her bed. She didn't quite fancy the idea of being in this home alone with him.

Adrien fell flacid, unlocking the gates and allowing her inside.

This wasn't anything new to him.

Marinette was just another person who didn't care for his existence or for his company.

The home was large and freshly painted. Marinette was actually surprised to learn that most of the mansion was not furnished. The blunette roamed around the area as Adrien opened the windows and tied the curtains.

Marinette admired the master bedroom. Decorated with white satin curtains, Marinette loved how serene the balcony in the bedroom was. She loved how it faced the front garden.

The blunette placed her bag on the ground, opening up the glass doors to let in some fresh air.

Marinette closed her eyes with a small smile, as she could almost picture how she wanted to decorate the living space and the dining area.

The beautiful white sofa she had at home would have looked perfect by the fireplace on the first level.

She couldn't help it. It was the designer in her.

She opened her eyes, glancing over to the colossal bed in the center of the room. The bed was made with white sheets. The duvet was a deep bed, and the pillows were brand new.

She wanted to throw herself into the bed, and curl into the blankets.

"Oh. At least there's some furniture in the bedroom." Adrien murmured as he stepped into the room, glancing around.

Marinette had a sour taste in her mouth.

She had forgotten she was supposed to share this with him. For a brief moment Marinette had this set thought that she was simply staying in a hotel just to comfort herself.

"I'm assuming this is where we are supposed to consummate the marriage." Marinette shrugged awkwardly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Adrien blinked, a deep blush on his face as he vehemently shook his head. He casually leaned in the door way with ease. He pursed his lips, his hands stuffing into his pockets.

"No. We don't have to do any of that. The house is full of rooms, I can just pick one and you can sleep in this room..." Adrien murmured, compromising so that Marinette wasn't uncomfortable in any way.

"Appreicate it." Marinette deadpanned, reaching over to pull off her heels. She climbed into the bed and she lay flat on her back. She glanced up at the ceiling, her heart sinking into her stomach once more.

Adrien looked down, sighing as he concluded that he'd leave her alone. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with him around, and he didn't want to push any buttons. The blonde turned around. He wandered into a closet to grab some blankets and pillows.

Adrien helped himself to the empty bedroom down the hall. He placed the blankets on to the hardwood floor, creating a makeshift bed he had from the pillows and blankets he gathered in the closet

He couldn't complain, at least the blankets softened the floor somewhat. The room had huge windows with a nice view, and Adrien was just grateful to get some sleep.

He shrugged off his blazer and kicked off his shoes. He crouched down on to the blankets and pillows on the floor. He sighed, sinking into them as he glanced out the window. He was just tired, and needed to have some shut eye for work the next day.

The blonde phished out his phone from his pocket, swiping the screen to pull up Kagami's contact.

At least he got to speak to his love before he got some sleep.

Marinette hummed as she finally dressed into her comfortable pyjamas. She had off the next day, and Marinette had every intention to go home the next day and spend her entire day there. Perhaps she would grab some brunch with Alya if she felt up to it, and if Adrien wanted, he could return here on his own.

She climbed into the bed, sighing at how comfortable the bedsheets were. She slid underneath the duvet, and she sunk into the pillows. She'd text Alya tomorrow morning. All she cared about right now was sleep. It was a long night, and Marinette just needed it to be over.

The female yawned, relaxing as she closed her eyes. She cleared her mind, finally allowing sleep to overcome her.

"Do you think if I tell him I stripped at the bar, he'd want to divorce me?" Marinette pondered, picking at the ice cream inside of her cup.

Marinette glanced up at her friend with an inquisitive expression.

Alya sunk more into her seat, hiding behind the shades she sported, the cup of ice cream sat in her hand, pooling into a cold liquid inside as it sat underneath the heated sun.

Marinette only half expected Alya to show up when she asked her to meet her at their favorite ice cream shop.

Judging from Alya's appearance, Marinette had a hunch that her friend was hungover.

"I don't think it matters. It's not like he's marrying you because you two share a common interest. It's more like a contract. A sham..." She sighed, picking at her ice cream with her spoon.

Marinette nodded, groaning slightly as she just wanted to curl into herself and die.

"I think I can come up with something to get out of this..."

Alya slid her glasses down the bridge of her nose, peering over to Marinette with a look of utter distain.

It almost made Marinette feel incredibly guilty.

"I think you're being too hard on him..." she murmured, sliding her shades back on to her face once more.

Marinette blinked, a small blush rising to her cheeks.

"W-What? Whose side are you on?!" She asked, her hand rising to her chest.

Alya shook her head.

"Listen, do you remember that freak who kept looking at me last night? Your fiance's friend?"

Marinette pressed her lips together, not too keen on the term "fiance"

"Y-Yeah I think so...what about him?"

Alya placed her cup of melted ice cream on to the table top.

"Well, we got to talking. It really seems like Adrien has it hard too."

Marinette furrowed her brow, sitting up more so into her chair.

"His friend told me that his father doesn't even acknowledge his existence. He sits at a table by himself and eats a cold meal, and returns to his room. His father didn't even let him go to school, and he lost his mom when he was younger..." Alya further explained.

Marinette's eyes widened, her heart immediately sank as guilt began to eat away at her.

She had jumped to conclusions about him due to preconceived notions that were implanted from the horrible things Felix ranted about his family and because he was wealthy.

Marinette recalled him attempting to be chipper and gave her the space she needed.

"H-His mom died?" Marinette asked, mostly in disbelief to herself as Felix failed to mention that detail.

Alya shook her head, fiddling with the cup. "He didn't really specify. As far as they know she just dissapeared..." her voice trailed off as she looked down into the cup.

"Since then he's been doing things on his own. He's got his girlfriend, but I hear that she can be really pushy and rude. Adriens completely oblivious to that. But that's his only company when his friend isn't around. Of course that observation could be completely biased, but...I have a hunch there's some truth to it."

Marinette was dissapointed in herself, she looked away.

"I know...but...its hard. I don't know him..." she murmured, looking down shamefully.

Alya shrugged.

"Maybe give yourself the chance to know him. I was in your shoes once, but...you'd be surprised that you'll like some of their traits."

Marinette chuckled, shaking her head.

"Is that what you did with that so called freak?" Marinette asked, perking a brow. "Is he the one that took you home last night? Did you guys go out drinking?" The blunette questioned.

Alya groaned, reaching up to rub her temples as the blood began to rush to her cheeks.

"Don't try to change the subject-" Alya interjected. "This is about the advice I'm giving to you..."

Marinette pressed her lips together, looking down.

"Look- I'm not saying to be a housewife if that's not your cup of tea. But the least you can do is smile. You're doing this to save your parents' bakery, he's doing this because his father is forcing him to." Alya removed her shades, glancing down at Marinette.

"The point is you guys need to be friends. You're a team now with something in common. You aren't the only one forced into this marriage."

Marinette nodded, putting some thought into it. She hated it when Alya was right.

Perhaps she was being a bit too harsh on it. Marinette pushed her ice cream cup to the center of the table, suddenly not feeling in the mood to have it anymore.

The blunette glanced up at her friend with a faint smile.

"Since when were you a wise old man?" Marinette teased, reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear.

Alya rolled her eyes, digging her palms into her eyes.

"Ugh, I know- he's starting to rub off on me-" she groaned, her body slumping slightly.

Marinette giggled at her friends crumbling composure.

"He? Whose he? Your new friend?" Marinette inquired with a teasing tilt. A small smile spread across her face as Alya tugged on her hair slightly.

"Moving on-" Alya deadpanned, finally bringing her eyes too look over to Marinette.

"You should stop by the bar tonight." Alya hummed, her fingers dancing on to the table top.

Marinette furrowed her brow, her heart racing with uncertainty.

"W-Why? I'm not on tonight. Is there something happening?"

Alya bit her lip, a small smile growing upon her flush lips.

"Its a surprise, and make sure to bring your fiance with."

Marinette groaned.

She wasnt sure what kind of trick was up Alya's sleeve, but she had a hunch that it was gonna be something she wouldn't expect.

Marinette remained hopeful to her change of heart. She had a new perspective on this marriage. She had forgotten to take into account that Adrien was just as much as a victim in this as she was.

They were going to be a team from now on, and Marinette pondered that it would be a better idea if they got along and work together.

In order to do that, she'd have to be nicer to him from now on.


	6. Chapter 5

He was tired.

The photoshoot lasted longer than he had expected. He didn't mean to stay over past lunch hours, but they had a couple wardrobe malfunctions, and it went without saying that Kagami had an eyeful. The lights were so intense, Adrien swore he attained a sort of sunburn. He quite enjoyed Kagami's company, but today he grew weary. Every second he got away from the camera to collect his bearings, Kagami had him by the mouth.

He enjoyed their moments together, but lately it had gotten to the point where his face was hurting. His lips were sore, and the passion mustered behind each kiss felt more of a competition than a sentiment. Adrien was sure she treated their kisses as a form of competition. Like she was doing it to substantiate a purpose she was meant to get out there. That purpose remained completely undivulged to Adrien. Though he may have been a bit disinclined to find out rather than eager.

Adrien felt sluggish. As insane as it sounded, he couldn't wait to curl into the makeshift bed he had created on the hard floor. Even that sounded better than standing all day. Adrien stepped inside his home, almost afraid of bumping into Marinette. He enjoyed the house, it was nice and thoughtful. He loved being on his own, than to be kept away under the tight confines of his old bedroom wall at home with his father under the same roof. Hell, even here he could run around his home completely naked if he wanted to because Marinette avoided him like the bubonic plague.

He exhaled, closing the door behind him. The blonde was just about to hurry up to his bedroom until a salubrious aroma caught his attention. Almost instantly, Adrien's belly began to growl feverishly. He pressed his lips together, his feet carrying him to the source of the smell in the kitchen.

His curiosity outweighed the tiredness he was feeling. He had grown suspicious that his father had sent in a chef against Marinette's wishes. He only half expected that she was in her room, hiding away from all company. Adrien poked his head into the kitchen, his eyes darting around the area for his suspected chef. The model paused, his green eyes landing upon his female companion.

Marinette placed a plate of fresh bread on the counter, a small blush of exhaustion deepening against her freckles. The blunette wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her oven mitts. A dust of flour rested on her pink cheek, her hair slowly coming undone from the bun atop her head. Her pink lips pouted as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Marinette reached behind her to untie the apron from around her waist.

The blonde's eyes widened. It was as if he was struck by a bag of bricks. He felt completely dumbfounded, he was almost sure this wasn't the same person from the night before. He couldn't help but to wonder if she had turned a new leaf, or if she was beginning to warm up to the fact that they were both stuck with one another whether they liked it or not. Part of Adrien suspected that he walked in at the wrong time. Perhaps she was caught off guard, he wasn't meant to see her so... human.

Adrien turned on his heels, walking back towards the steps. His heart raced as he was perhaps a bit too noisy, but his main focus was to haul ass to avoid dirty looks from his future betrothed. Adrien had just made it to the steps when he heard Marinette exit the kitchen.

"Wait!" Marinette called out to him, her eyes wide as she was more than able to tell that he wanted to avoid her.

Adrien pressed his lips together, halting at the steps the moment he heard her voice. Adrien immediately began to worry, he was caught. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable or push her buttons. He wasn't the confrontational type, anyone could ask his father. Adrien avoided his father all the time because he was simply intimidating. Marinette was nearly the same. As far as Adrien was concerned, she was just another person that didn't care for his existence.

Adrien exhaled, slowly turning to face Marinette.

Marinette pouted as she stood in front of him. She held the plate of freshly baked bread in her hands and she held it up to him, offering it to him nervously.

"I… I made bread!" She exclaimed wryly. A weak smile spread across her face, the dust of flour still stuck to her cheek.

"Its an old family recipe," She glanced down at the bread. "My father taught me. It's really good, I hope… You can try it?" She glanced up at him hopefully.

Adrien was at a loss for words. The way her blue eyes glanced up at him, and the way she smiled at him. He was feeling an array of emotions he couldn't quite decipher yet. It was the first time he had seen her smile since they first met. He couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of trick. Adrien wasn't really the one to see the worst in people, but lately Marinette had kept him on his toes.

The blonde cleared his throat, relaxing as Marinette continued to smile at him.

"Erm… y-yeah!" He spluttered. "Sure! I'd love to try some..." The blonde smiled at her weakly. He rubbed the back of his neck as Marinette nodded and then she turned around, sauntering over back to the kitchen, implying that Adrien followed.

"Great!" She replied, glancing down at the bread, nearly falling onto her face. She quickly caught herself before actually falling. She placed the bread on the table and grabbed a knife to cut into it. She cut out a piece and placed it on the napkin.

Adrien chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was actually pretty adorable when she smiled.

Adrien took a seat at the table, his stomach growling at the pleasant smell of the bread.

"I'm… kind of relieved to know you don't completely hate me..." Adrien conceded bashfully, taking the bread and scooting it in front of him for proper consumption.

Marinette sighed, utterly despising the fact that she left that impression due to her abrasiveness. She didn't mean to come off as a total bitch to an unsuspecting person.

"I-I'm not totally keen to the fact that we are getting married or that we have to move in together..." her blue eyes glanced up at him. "It's nothing against you, it's just a lot to take in within a short period of time..." she began to pick at the bread on the plate. "But I did some reflecting and I think it would be better if we got along. I mean… strangely we are both in this together, it'd be better if we got through it as friends..."

Adrien smiled weakly and subtly nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea too..." he began to eat a few pieces of the fluffy bread Marinette had made. It sat on his tongue like a buttery dream. He could have passed out right then and there if he wanted. Adrien could tell by the texture, the taste and the feel of the bread that she was no amateur at baking. He almost felt entirely too lucky to have the privilege of tasting what she made. It was better than what any of his dads professional chef had ever made him.

"It's been awhile since I've had a home cooked meal..." Adrien disclosed apprehensively. "My mom used to make the best cakes." He smiled fondly at the memory. "She made bread too, but it's a really nice change of pace."

Marinette glanced up at him, a small frown tugging at her lips. She couldn't possibly imagine how hard it was to lose someone that close to him. Marinette wouldn't know what to do if she lost her mom. The thought made her almost want to break down.

"The bread reminds you of your mother?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him. "I'll try to make it more often. My papa taught me how to make it. I think bread was the first thing I learned how to make..."

Adrien chortled at the offer. She was actually kind of cute when she wasn't shooting daggers at him.

"My mother would make bread, but, as callous as it sounds, it wasn't as good as this." He gestured to the treat in front of him. "But she made amazing cookies, and she told the best bedtime stories..." his voice trailed off at the memory.

Marinette folded her hands against the table, her warm smile remaining on her face as she tried to keep up the hopeful atmosphere.

"It sounds lovely..." she murmured softly. "I'm sure your mother loved you more than anything else..."

Adrien sighed, picking at his bread. He didn't mean to full into a realm of memory and self deprecation.

"My father wanted us to marry because the jewels my mother was in love with was promised to my parents as a wedding gift..." Adrien looked up at Marinette dryly. "Apparently my mom was obsessed with those jewels." He sighed, leaning more so into his chair.

Marinette pressed her lips together, perking her brow. "O-Oh..." she sputtered out, blinking at the disclosure.

"Part of me thinks that he wanted me to do it to preserve moms memory," he hummed, his eyes staring off onto the table as he was lost in thought. "You'd think I would have been enough... I mean… her blood runs through my veins. But of course I'm more of a marketing product than I am a son. I don't even like modeling. It's weird that I have a ton of people watching me under burning hot lights, especially when its underwear or a swimsuit. It's a lot more tiring than it looks..." he reached up and rubbed his temples, realizing that he was just sat around venting to her.

Marinette frowned, placing her hand on her cheek and rubbing the flour off her skin.

"I-I'm really sorry your father mistreats you… and that he's forcing you to marry me for the jewels..."

Adrien sighed, rubbing his temples before he glanced over at her.

"No, I'm sorry for venting." He exhaled. "I don't want to dump all my problems on you..."

Marinette sat up, shaking her head.

"No- No!" She retorted with a light smile. "I-I like the stories you tell me. Granted, they all aren't happy ones, but I like getting to know you..." she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. "It makes you appear more… human?" She mused, chuckling slightly with embarrassment. "I thought that because you were rich and a well known model that you'd be a snob, but you haven't been rude since we met..." she shrugged. "I'm really sorry that I jumped to conclusions..." she cleared her throat, suddenly feeling embarrassed at her admittance.

The blonde scoffed, a slight smile on his face as he brushed off what she said.

"You wouldn't be the first." He leaned more so into his seat, his thumb running across his top lip as he contemplated. "I was always told the jewels were a myth. They were unheard of… a fairy tale..." he stated, his green eyes glancing up at Marinette who caught his gaze with her own eyes. "I mean, have you seen them before? I know they belong to your family, but my father really wants them-" he explained, his curiosity growing.

Marinette frowned, a small pout on her pink lips as she shook her head.

"I...I've never seen them." She looked down. Her finger nonchalantly traced invisible patterns on to the table tops. "My parents say their owned by an estate. So even if I could just give them to you to stop this from happening, I couldn't..." she explained. "Because a marriage was contracted. So those are the only conditions we have to give them to you. My parents thought about selling their bakery, but I couldn't let them do that. So I agreed to the marriage."

Adrien frowned. So she agreed to this in order to save her parents' bakery, while he did it because he was constantly a disappointment to his father. Adrien forgotten what it was like to have parents that loved him. It sounded nice.

He bit his lip, running a hand through his thick hair as he exhaled with frustration.

"I really hope those jewels are real and that all of this isn't for nothing. I'd be really pissed off." He laughed nervously.

Marinette swallowed hard, not entirely thinking about whether the jewels were real or not. Up until a couple days ago, she didn't even know they existed. Though she had to admit, the thought of a possibility that they didn't exist and all of this was on a sliver of hope was quite disheartening.

"Well, we can just hope that they are real, and all of this isn't for naught." Marinette sighed, leaning on to the table.

Adrien shook his head, his arms folded at the thought of it. He reached up to rub his eyes before he leaned forward.

"I guess I'm going to take a quick nap. I got up early, got burned by lights and I'm exhausted." He offered Marinette a weak smile.

Adrien shuddered at the memory of his wardrobe malfunction, and the look on Kagami's face afterwards. He inwardly groaned at how many times she's convinced him to make out with her. His face already hurt from thinking about it. Adrien stood up, stretching as Marinette looked up at him.

"Oh!" Marinette exclaimed, her eyes widening. "I wanted to ask if you were doing anything tonight?" She asked, standing up alongside him.

Adrien paused, his brow perking as it almost sounded like she was asking him out on a date.

"Are we contracted to go on dates, too?" He asked, chuckling as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Marinette rolled her eyes, leaning forward to grab the pan of bread.

"No. It's not a date. Trust me. I don't want to upset your girlfriend anymore than the situation already has." She looked up at him. "B-but… I work at a bar in town..." she admitted, slightly worried that Adrien would look down at her.

Adrien nodded.

"Do you get free drinks?" He asked, glancing at her with a smile.

Marinette snorted, relief washing over her as he didn't seem as judgeful as she initially expected.

"No- I mean yes- but my friend Alya wanted us to go down there tonight. She's been hanging out with one of your friends. She says that they have a surprise for us and its important that we go..."

Adrien ran his hand through his hair. He had a feeling that Nino approached Alya the night before. It was obvious the way he was gawking at her. He was actually quite surprised that they appeared to have gotten along pretty well.

"Should I be nervous?" He asked, reaching back to rub the back of his neck.

Marinette shrugged, scoffing slightly before she nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah...probably." she smiled at him weakly. "So go get your nap. I'll wake you up in a few hours. I can make some dinner before we leave."

Adrien froze, his heart racing at the thought of a homemade dinner. If she made amazing bread just as a snack, he couldn't imagine what dinner she was capable of.

The blonde hesitated, his modesty washing over him instantly.

"Marinette- it's fine. You really don't have to do that." He assured. "I promise."

Marinette placed the pan of bread on the counter, before she looked back at him with a small sweet smile. She offered him a smile so sweet it nearly knocked the air out of him from utter surprise. "That's okay, Adrien. I really want to..." she replied, her blue eyes looking into his.

The blonde sighed, laying into his makeshift bed. The floor was harder than usual, but he figured it was because he was incredibly sore. Kagami had thrown herself on him almost every moment he had time for himself. Adrien held on to his pillow, a little grateful that Marinette had given them the chance to know one another better. He knew this marriage wasn't meant to last, in fact he wasn't sure what the future held for them. He wanted to marry Kagami. She was the one he loved, one he knew he was meant to be with. Even after all of this was over, Adrien had hoped that he and Marinette would remain friends for as long as they could. Perhaps when it was valid for he and Kagami to get married, maybe Marinette would like to attend.

Adrien was aware of Kagami's resentment towards Marinette. He knew if the circumstances were different, they'd probably be good friends too. Although he could understand her reasons for being this way, he kind of wished that Kagami was nicer to Marinette. Marinette didn't have a say in this marriage either.

Adrien yawned, his brow furrowing as he tried to decipher what he planned on wearing for whatever surprise Alya had for the both of them. His eyes closed, his body relaxing into the blankets. He decided he'd worry about that later. Just as he was falling asleep, he could already smell cooked vegetables. His tummy growled, but it wasn't enough to get him up.

Whatever Marinette was cooking, Adrien could already tell it was going to be amazing.

Marinette had to admit she was disappointed in Felix's parents.

For a couple of rich folks, the least they could do was put more furniture in the place. She kept the flame low on the stove as she wandered into the living room. The blunette sighed, her eyes wandering around the grand stairs and large windows. She knew she had to take some time off later to actually do a thorough walk through of the house.

"Why do I need all this space?" She murmured to herself, a look of distaste etching into her features. Her lips pressed together as she crossed her arms.

In her mind, Marinette could see every corner. She could visualize where every piece of furniture she owned could go. The place was lonely and empty. She knew that if she couldn't keep her old apartment, at least she wouldn't have to throw out or sell her stuff.

She knew she could attempt to make this place feel more like home. The bluenette smiled hopefully. She hung on to the fact that this could turn out better than she had initially anticipated. It just depended on what way she looked at it. She turned on her heels, strolling over to the kitchen to continue cooking. The female hummed, her mind wandering as she mixed the stir fry.

Her face conformed to that of a grimace as she wondered if Felix used to live in this home. She had to wonder, his parents did gift them this home. She shook her head, trying to rid the thought.

The master bedroom must have belonged to his parents, his childhood bedroom had to be somewhere down the halls.

She clenched her pot spoon, her eyes glaring straight ahead. Her heart felt heavy once more. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She wasn't going to do this to herself now.

The blunette grabbed the salt and began to sprinkle the stir fry. Her face distorted as she began to wonder again.

Was felix here last before he decided he was going to up and leave her?

Felix lived the ravished luxury lifestyle, but complained about it constantly.

Reflecting on it, realising how cocky Felix was when he just left without explaining or second guessing himself, he was actually quite of a dick. Marinette sighed, instantly feeling guilty that she allowed her anger to cloud her thoughts of him.

She glanced down, her eyes widened as she noticed a white pile of salt melting into the center of the stir fry. Marinette nearly threw the container of salt across the room. Her heart sank, she had ruined the dinner she prepared.

"Fuck-" she cursed under her breath as she dropped the spoon into the pot and started to panic.

She had to find some way to fix this.


	7. Chapter 6

Marinette was never really into holster tops and skirts, but she quite liked how this one flattered her body shape. She wasn't entirely sure if Adrien was awake, but Marinette took a mental note to prepare dinner and hope for the best.

She tried to scoop out as much salt as she could, but she didn't hang on to that pipe dream. If none of them were able to stomach it, they'd grab a bite to eat on the go as long as they got something before drinking, in case that would happen. The last thing she wanted was to have someone get sick or suffer from alcohol poisoning. Marinette wasn't sure if Adrien went out of even touched a drop of alcohol, but Marinette would rather be safe than sorry.

The blunette grabbed her heels, gripping on to the straps as she tiptoed down to the first leverage of the home. She placed her heels by the staircase and hurried over to the kitchen to serve the stir fry. She pursed her lips, placing the plate on to the table.

She tiptoed out of the kitchen and back up the staircase. She returned to her room, and dug through her suitcase for her makeup. She hummed, digging through her makeup bag for some foundation, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. She pulled back, admiring the work she did in the mirror before deciding to head back downstairs before Adrien woke up.

The female tiptoed back down to the first floor. She leaned down at the spot beside the staircase, picking up her flats. She gasped, her heart pounding in her chest as she spotted the model faced away from her, picking at his plate in the kitchen. It was always a mystery to Marinette how Adrien kept his hair nice and tidy. Even the night before while Kagami had her hands tousled throughout his strands, he still managed to look good. His gold locks sat in perfect placements on top of his head like a work of art.

The blunette was quite impressed with his choice of attire. He wore a Prussian blue button up collared shirt which was folded neatly at his sleeves, revealing his nicely toned and tanned arms. His black jeans hugged his legs and backside in all the right places, it was quite a pleasing site to Marinette which she'd never admit out loud. He topped off his outfit with a pair of completely white low top achilles sneakers.

"I guess I'm not surprised that you know how to dress being in the fashion industry." Marinette murmured towards his back as she began to approach him.

Adrien paused, glancing back at her, a few strips of the stir fry she had prepared for him earlier hanging from his lips.

Marinette froze, her heart aching slightly as she was a bit scared to find him eating the dinner she had prepared, especially after having dumped almost the entire container of salt on the top of it.

Adrien glanced down at himself, his brow furrowing as he wasn't exactly sure what Marinette's intention was by her comment.

"I can't tell if that was a diss or a compliment..." Adrien retorted, narrowing his eyes at her.

Marinette shook her head, getting a nice hit of the aroma that emanated from his skin. She reached up, smoothing out the lines on his shirt with a flacid expression.

"Take it how you will..." she smiled, gazing up at him. "You look great though. Is it the model in you that keeps your hair looking on point at every moment?" She taunted with a smirk.

"Hmp-" Adrien prompted, reaching over to pick at his food as Marinette focused on fixing up his attire.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't actually wake up like this-" Adrien countered.

Marinette tsked, satirically nodding as she stepped back, her eyes catching the food he was consuming. She inwardly cowarded away. She was afraid to know how his taste buds were holding up. She wondered whether they were shribbling up or holding off well because he actually enjoyed the meal. Marinette was almost too afraid to ask.

"So..." she commenced, teetering on the edge of trepidation. "H-How was the dinner?" She inquired with an imperceptible splutter in her words.

Adrien glowered down at her, his green eyes scrutinizing her tone of voice and the expression she concealed on her features.

"Salty..." He deadpanned, his eyes then moving from her face to the plate of food he retrieved.

Marinette furrowed her brow with a scowl. She knew that the dish was going to be salty, that she expected. What she didn't expect was for him to rise out of bed with a rib missing and slither downstairs with such a meticulous motion, that it was nonviable for anyone to hear or realize that he was already up and ready on the first floor. It may have seemed inconceivable at first glance, but Marinette also had to admit that she didn't expect him to start eating the food that she prepared.

Granted, she did tell him that she was making dinner before he had his nap, and she did serve the plates in particular for him to enjoy. She just didn't expect for him to exist in her blind spot and reach the plate before she knew of his whereabouts.

The female took a step back, a dry smile on her face as it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well..." she prompted. "If you feel that it's too salty; why are you still eating it?" She retorted, perking a brow before she tucked a part of her fringe behind her ear.

Adrien shrugged.

"Because...food is food. I'll eat anything regardless" he replied, returning the smile. "Warm meals is a genuine rarity where I live. Salty or not."

Marinette snorted, smacking his shoulder gently as he teased her.

The blonde cowarded away with a grin, a little bit relieved that Marinette was showing a side to her that he was afraid didn't exist.

"Anyway-" Marinette interjected, walking away from him. "I'm not entirely sure how your night life goes, but the bar that I work at is more of a nightclub than a traditional bar. I'm not sure what kind of dance classes that... people of your wealth attend..." she turned on her heels to glare at him. "No offense..." she added before she dropped her flats to the floor and continued. "But the dances that happen at nightclubs are really just bump and grind..." she pursed her lips.

Adrien simply gawked at her, his brow furrowing as it slowly registered in his head what she was motioning to him. At that point, Adrien couldn't help but laugh. He leaned his head forward, rubbing his eyes as he attempted to make the gesture as inconspicuous as he possibly could.

"Marinette, do you think I've lived in a box my whole life?" He laughed softly. "I think I've got the basic logistics of how public bars and nightclubs work." The blonde explained, shaking his head.

Marinette held her hands up in defense, her heart sinking as she was worried that she offended him.

"I-I'm just saying!" The bluenette exclaimed. "I'm not sure if they taught you basic waltzing classes. I mean... I dated someone who was in the lifestyle..." she cleared her throat, suddenly feeling self conscious talking about her past relationship with Felix. Marinette had doubts that Adrien was aware that she courted his cousin a long time ago, and she didn't have any intention of disclosing that information to him either. The female looked down, rubbing her elbow softly.

"Erm- all he did was complain that they taught him boring waltzing stuff..." she shrugged, quickly looking back up at him.

Adrien shook his head.

"Honestly, whoever sold you that information is full of shit-" he replied. "Considering my situation, dance classes was probably the most interesting thing that's ever happened in my whole twenty-four years of living."

Marinette pressed her lips together, crossing her arms at the note of him utterly dismissing what Felix had told her unbeknownst to him.

"You mean to tell me that basic waltzing was fun for you?" Marinette asked, perking her brow with a taunting gaze. A small smile tugged at the corner of her plump lips, and it did not go unnoticed to Adrien.

Adrien knew that the tiny bluenette bakester was only trying trying to get under his skin. She seemed like the impetuous type of girl. She liked to press buttons to gauge a reaction. Adrien had the impression that she was going to give him a run for his money.

"Not all dancing is waltzing, Marinette," he disclosed, a relaxed expression on his features. "You can add your own things to it. You can modernize it! It's not a stiff puzzle piece like you've preconceived it to be."

Marinette glanced at him, a perplexed expression painted on her face as she parted her lips.

"Really?" She murmured, her tone of voice more of doubting disapproval than a notion of surprise. "Modernizing and improvised waltzing..." the blunette pressed her fingertips to her lips. "Sounds like a pipedream..." her voice trailed off, her blue orbs sought for him briefly.

Adrien remained obdurate, he wasn't going down without a fight. He brought her wrist up to focal view.

"I can guarantee it." He glanced back at her, his green eyes connecting with hers. "The world is actually a bigger place than what you're made to believe."

The two remained silent, their eyes locked on to one another as neither of them desired to acquiesce.

"Prove it..." Marinette pressed, catching Adrien's attention instantly.

The model blinked, his heart nearly hammering its way out of his chest at the challenge. She really wasn't letting up, and Adrien had to admit he liked a good challenge.

"You want me to show you?" Adrien asked, stuffing his hand in his pocket and rocking back and forth on his heels.

The female nodded, reaching for her bag and grabbing her phone. She pursed her lips as she opened her spotify app, and scrolled randomly through one of her playlists.

"Yep-" she replied briefly, pressing the play button on any random song on her suggested playlist. Marinette balanced her phone on the edge of the steps and she walked back to him with a mischievous grin.

"Put your money with your mouth is..." she murmured, circling him slowly.

Adrien kept his gaze locked on her, his eyes following her as she circled him. The smile never faltered from his lips and he simply nodded.

"Only if you let me lead..." he bargained, taking his bottom lip between his teeth with a soft bite.

Adrien listened to the beat of the song, it wasn't unfamiliar to him, but in his mind he could already point out what he wanted to do and what steps he could take that coincided with the music she played.

_ So you say you wanna get away_

_We don't need a plane_

_I could be your escape_

_Take you to a place_

_Where there's no time, no space_

_I could be your private island_

_On a different planet_

_Anything could happen_

_Listen to the waves_

_Let them wash away your pain _

Marinette pursed her lips and she looked up at him. She remained silent, drawing out the suspense purposely and even then, Adrien refused to touch her until he had her consent.

"Deal."

It was the only words Adrien wanted to hear, before his hands caught her by the hips. The pair circled against one another, Marinette's chest pressed against his. Her cheek lightly brushed against his shoulder and Marinette was in awe. She was not intimidated by the height difference between the two of them.

_ I could be your fantasy_

_I could be your fantasy _

Adrien's fingertips lightly danced up her sides, and within moments he spun the tiny blunette into his arms. He kept a more firm hold against her frame as he led a well thought out path. Marinette followed his lead, her legs moving in tune with his legs.

_ Underneath the palm trees_

_You could leave your worries_

_Listen to the waves_

_Say you wanna get so high?_

_Breathe me in like air tonight_

_Listen to the waves_

_Listen to the waves_

_I could be your fantasy _

Marinette gasped, feeling Adrien's hand on her waist as he tugged her closer. His free hand reached down, lacing his fingers into hers. The goosebumps rose on to her skin, and Marinette couldn't help but to feel bashful. It wasn't like she had a sort of affection for him, but it had been so long since Marinette had ever been this close with a male, or anyone for that matter.

_ So you say you wanna get so high?_

_Breathe me in like air tonight_

_Let yourself unwind, get lost_

_In the garden of my mind_

_I could be your private island_

_Underneath the palm trees_

_You could leave your worries_

_Listen to the waves_

_Let them wash away your pain _

Adrien gently spun her around, pressing her back into the front of him where he wrapped his arms around her. Marinette blinked, a deep blush coating her cheeks as he was entirely too convincing. If Marinette didn't know he had a girlfriend and probably saw her as a taunting asshole more so than a wife, she would have mistaken his hold on her as a gesture of affection. He was a damn well good actor, and Marinette couldn't help but to wonder if he took acting classes alongside dance classes. He was already a model, and he was already proving to be a good dancer, much to her dismay. It wouldn't have surprised her in the least if it turned out he was an actor as well.

_ I could be your fantasy_

_I could be your fantasy _

The duo swayed side to side against one another. Adrien kept her in a comfortable embrace that felt so intimate it was almost inconceivable. Adrien leaned down, taking another step and guiding her along with him. He was able to keep the dance intimate, but respectful. Adrien made to be sure not to cross any lines, although Marinette was already impressed.

_ Underneath the palm trees_

_You could leave your worries_

_Listen to the waves _

Say you wanna get so high?

Breathe me in like air tonight

Listen to the waves

Listen to the waves

Marinette leaned into him as Adrien released her hips and guided her into a turn. With his hand on her hip, he guided her back against his form, allowing her to lean into him. If she could, Marinette could have fallen asleep right then and there, but Marinette was still hiding behind her walls. She knew this wasn't Felix, this man who held her belonged to someone else, and even though he was a great dancer, Marinette felt no connection. He was not the one that she loved.

A small gasp escaped her lips as Adrien spun her one last time, landing her in a dip. She was faintly aware of his hand on her thigh, and she glanced up at him with a deep blush. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders, her heart hammering away as her brain struggled with the fear that he might drop her as some sort of prank. She was quite relieved when the song drew to a close and he pulled back, guiding her back on her feet with a smug look on his face.

Marinette slowly pulled away from him, quickly fixing herself up before he could catch that she was feeling bashful.

"So...?" Adrien mused. "It was good, wasn't it?"

Marinette cleared her throat and she quickly composed herself, masking her surprise with a sly grin and a simple chaste shrug of her shoulders. "It was alright..." she disassembled, turning so that she could retrieve her phone from the steps.

Adrien rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets with ease. Already gathering that Marinette was as stubborn as a mule, he kept his gaze away from her.

"You're terrible at concealing. You have to admit the dance classes paid off. It wasn't just boring waltzing-"

Marinette paused, taking a moment to contemplate before she turned over to face him.

"It wasn't boring," she conceded, shrugging again with a bashful smile. "But definitely too sexy. I mean, I thought boring wedding waltzes would be something we'd have to do on our wedding night, but I've got to admit I'm on a whole new perspective."

Adrien snorted, feeling a bit of a triumph that she set her ego aside and admitted it.

"Nah, I'm sure we'd have to do boring waltzing at our wedding..." he replied, feeling a little strange at the sound of his own voice talking about a wedding. About his own wedding.

Marinette hummed with little interest as she swiped through the messages on her screen of Alya ushering the two out the door.

"As much as I'd like to stay around and talk about how awkward this wedding is going to be, we should probably get going..." Marinette sighed, locking her phone and placing it back into her bag with a grimace. "Alya wants us to be there within fifteen minutes. You got your running shoes?" She asked, walking beside him.

Adrien chuckled half heartedly at her joke.

"Ah, so you're making the jokes now." He commented dryly, glancing at his watch.

Marinette tittered, feeling the same as he was feeling.

"Don't worry." She commented, patting his back as she tried to will away the feeling of dread and reluctance to leave and join whatever event Alya had planned for the both of them. "I have a strong feeling we'll live-" she murmured sarcastically.

"Trying to make the best out of an awkward situation?" The blonde mused as he fumbled with the keys in his pockets.

Marinette sighed with an uninterested nod.

"Well... someone has to..."

"Alya! I didn't ask for a bachelorette party!" Marinette gasped, her eyes scanning the scenery.

Adrien stood beside her awkwardly, his green eyes glancing upon the many people he didn't actually quite know. There were balloons that decorated the drinking booths, and the music played behind them, shaking the ground underneath them.

Alya rolled her eyes, dismissively waving at her friend who was possibly more stubborn than a mule. There was no way in hell Alya was going to allow Marinette to keep herself cooped up inside all day.

"You can't have the full bride to be experience if you don't have the bachelorette party. I couldn't get the boss to agree and keep the entire place reserved for us, but he's allowing us to have free drinks in celebration of your marriage. He's a huge fan of Adrien Agreste, I think that may have persuaded him a bit." She conceded.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her eyes glancing over at Rose who began waving at the two of them. Marinette could spot Rose's girlfriend, serving jello shots on the tray that Rose had prepared for the party.

Adrien spotted Nino approach Alya from behind. He placed his hand on Alya's shoulder and lightly tugged her close. The model furrowed his brow, his shoulders slumping forward as it dawned on him that his comrade was in on it. Adrien truly felt betrayed. It wasn't that he didn't like hanging out with friends, but he knew that if Kagami found out that he was out on a night partying with his soon to be bride and their mutuals, she would have a cow. Perhaps if she was angry or suspicious enough, she'd possibly rip his balls off completely.

"I see you were in on this..." Adrien uttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets as Nino replied with a light chuckle.

"I...thought it was a fun idea. I thought it would be nice if we all got to know each other better." Nino explained, his eyes looking down at Alya.

"You look great by the way..." Alya commented, her gray eyes looking at the couple. "A couple of fashion. Can we get a camera and put this on a cover somewhere?" Alya asked, snapping her fingers. "Cause I am truly in love."

The blunette shot daggers at her audacious confidant.

"I...suspected that bachelorette parties would be for just us girls?" Marinette mused, her brow perking.

Adrien was sat beside himself, her comment only making him want to isolate himself. He had a strange feeling that Marinette was uncomfortable around him or didn't like him much. He suspected they were making progress, but Adrien found himself taking several steps back. He knew it was going to take some time to get used to one another, but Adrien didn't like feeling like such a burden. It was incredibly hurtful. He had felt like a burden to everyone his entire life. It was like no matter what he did, he always found himself living in the same household as someone who wanted nothing to do with him.

"We don't do gender roles." Alya tsked, her eyes rolling. "I think I prefer to do co-ed kind of gatherings. I think its more fun that way. We have a larger amount of people to meet and get to know."

"Does this mean you and Nino are good friends?" Adrien interjected, approaching from behind Marinette's shoulder. "I think he had his eye on you the other night." The model teased, his eyes moving in on his friend with a teasing lilt of his voice.

Nino swallowed hard, fixing the collar of his shirt as Alya shook her head.

"Icksnay on the watchinsay..." Nino cleared his throat. "I just thought she was pretty and decided to talk to her when you and Kagami had that thing to do..."

Adrien nodded, his eyes narrowing at his friends explanation. He wondered what else was going on between Alya and him that he didn't know about.

"Enough talk about the awkward party that we all had weird experiences at. How about you and Marinette enjoy some drinks? Have as many as you want. As I said before they are on the house." Alya interjected, impertinently shoving both Adrien and Marinette to the bar that Rose had set up for them.

"O-oh... u-uh... thanks?" Marinette stammered as she awkwardly stumbled to the bar stool. Adrien walked with her, leaning against the bar with a grimace. He looked at both Alya and Nino as he got the gist of what they were planning. As if they didn't already spend enough awkward time alone, his friends wanted him to continue the charade with his bride to be. Adrien wanted to tell them not to, but he already figured it would have been fruitless at that point. No matter what he said, his friends were always stubborn. His words often fell upon death ears, they always have been ever since his mom disappeared.

"You two sit and enjoy each other's company..." Alya suggested. "The dance floor is still open to the public, but that doesn't mean you two can't enjoy yourselves and dance. Get to know one another better. If you need us, Nino and I will be sitting at the booths." Alya began to jab Nino in his side's.

Marinette felt the blood run to her cheeks as she realized her friends were going to leave her alone with Adrien again. Marinette knew she could tell Alya until she was blue in the face that her marriage was nothing of romance but of a contract that had to be fulfilled. It was as if she only had selective hearing. Marinette had to walk on eggshells when it came to Adrien. He had a girlfriend for nearly four years, and she was already wrecking their homes because she had to marry him. She didn't want to step on Kagami's toes anymore than she already was. Marinette reached out, her eyes wide as Alya began to usher Nino away from the duo.

"Alya-wait!" Marinette called out. "D-Don't leave me alone with-" her voice cut off as Alya already whisked herself away across the dance floor. "Him..." She sighed, her shoulders slumping forward as she was already defeated.

Adrien frowned, looking down at the tray of jello shots.

"You know... I do know you hate being around me. I'd just hate that I have to ask you if you can make that a little less obvious." Adrien sighed, glancing up at Marinette. "It's actually very hurtful."

Marinette gulped, not intending for him to hear that. She felt like such a jackass.

"N-No-" she breathed out, immediately scurrying over to him. She climbed on to the bar stool, her heart racing as she was quick to justify what she had meant. "It's not that I don't want to be around you. It's just... that they obviously want us be alone romantically, but you have a girlfriend. I don't want to step on anyone's toes, and again... there's nothing between us. The marriage isn't really a happy thing we are looking forward to. This is like a job that we have to do." Marinette rambled.

Adrien nodded subtly, not entirely buying her explanation. He looked down, fiddling with his fingers.

"I swear..." Marinette frowned, gathering his expression. The last thing she wanted was to fuck up yet again. Marinette made a mental note to lecture Alya when the night was over, but if she left the bar now, it would only prove Adrien's suspicions that she wasn't comfortable around him.

"I want to be friends. I think it's a good idea we are taking our time. I just don't want us to get into compromising situations, that's all..." her voice trailed off as the beat of the music vibrated throughout her chest.

Adrien shrugged it off, allowing her explanation to roll of his shoulders. His heart dropped as his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Knowing his girlfriend was the one ringing, Adrien knew it wouldn't be smart to answer it in the noise of the music. He was terrified of all the things she'd be screaming at him.

"That's alright, Marinette." Adrien offered her a weak smile, standing up straight and glancing at his watch. "I won't force you to stay alone with me. I've said it the first night we spent together, I'll do everything I can to keep your peace of mind. You enjoy the drinks. I'm going to step out"

Marinette frowned, her heart feeling heavy as she knew she fucked up.

"Adrien-" she started, cut off as he held his hand up, pausing her.

"I'll see you tonight." He assured, turning his back on her and rushing to the front doors. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he exited the club. He was never dishonest with Kagami before, and he wasn't going to start now.

Marinette sat at the bar alone, her head falling forward as she was kicking herself internally. Marinette tried to keep herself away from the self deprecating thoughts that threatened to take over her. She played with her skirt, her thoughts condemning her, shaming her, reminding her why Felix left in the first place. Marinette was confident when she had to be, but often found herself severely insecure. She always ran away from her problems. She was terrified to confront them. Her breath quivered and she reached over to grab a shot. She pressed the glass to her lips and threw her head back, gulping it down in one quick swig.

She shivered at the strength. It was incredibly bitter. She reached for another shot, and another and another until the music turned into a hum, and the voices in her head finally faded away.


	8. Chapter 7

"It's shitty to ship real people, but I really ship them..." Nino disclosed, glancing back at Alya briefly as the brunette sat beside him on the booth.

Alya kept her eyes locked on Marinette, who sat awkwardly at the bar alone with the tray of Jello shots. She hummed, taking a glimpse of Adrien exiting through the front door, only assuming his girlfriend wanted to keep tabs on him.

"I hate to say it, but I'd have to agree with you. I mean, honestly as opposed to her last boyfriend, anything is better than that." Alya confided, crossing her arms with a scowl. It was a known fact that Alya wasn't a huge fan of Felix. The little she did know of Adrien, she realized that he could be a genuine person, he was just tremendously ingenuous.

Nino pursed his lips, contemplating if it was a good idea to inquire an elaboration as his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"So, I'm assuming her ex boyfriend was a shithole." Nino prompted, his eyes catching Alya's as she looked over to meet his gaze.

The female bit her lip contemplating reluctance. She wasn't sure if it was her business to share, but Alya sighed, deciding that Nino was trustworthy enough to know.

"She dated another Agreste. Adrien's cousin." Alya clarified, her eyes glancing down at the drink in her hands. "He was with her for a long time, and then he just left her. He never gave her a logical reason why. He just said he was tired of her..." Alya's voice trailed off in the sound of the music that surrounded them.

Nino widened his eyes briefly. He knew there were some callous people in the world, but never expected it to be this close to heart. Marinette seemed like such a sweet girl. It was incredibly heartbreaking to him that someone would do that to her.

"I didn't realize that Adrien had family as inconsiderate as his father. I guess it must be a genetic thing." Nino commented, leaning into the booth and running his thumb along his bottom lip as he let her words sink in.

Alya tsked, pressing the lip of her cup to her mouth and quickly drinking some of her cherry coke and rum.

"Tell me about it." She muttered. "It was super fucked up. Marinette had built her walls before, but she never isolated herself this terribly. I've been friends with her for such a long time. All she's ever done is allow people to walk over her, take advantage of her, and talk down to her. She keeps herself in her home all day, and she wouldn't date anyone else because she still holds out for the douche that broke her heart..." the vexation in her voice was saturating. It was inevitable for Nino to miss.

"Wow..." Nino breathed, his brows perking as he quickly looked back at Marinette who began taking a few hits of her jello shots.

"Talk about blinded by love..."

Alya shook her head, pressing her lips together. "Yeah, we'll see about that..." She muttered under her breath.

The two sat in silence, the music booming through their chests. Nino felt awful for Marinette. He could tell that Alya was very protective of Marinette. It was almost as if she took on a mother figure or the big sister role in her life. Nino thought it was the most adorable thing. He found the passion and care in a woman very attractive, and the more he got to know who Alya was, the more he found himself drawn to her. She really was something else.

The male bit his lip, tapping his foot to the base of the song as he waited for the right moment to speak. He glanced over at her with a small smile.

"So..." He prompted. "You're very protective of Marinette. I get the feeling that you're a great friend, especially after witnessing the struggles of life..." He murmured, spinning the glass of Yeager in his hand to stir in the ice to regulate the cold temp throughout his drink. He pressed the glass to his lips and took a quick swig, shivering at the bitterness. "I think its quite noble," Nino breathed, shrugging nonchalantly. "I think it's adorable."

Alya paused, chuckling softly as she peered her eyes away from Marinette to scrutinize Nino with a light stare.

"Is that compliment supposed to get you in my pants?" She countered, her voice saturated in a contemptuous tone.

Nino continued to keep a smile on his face in hopes to keep the mood light.

"Not at all. I guess I just like learning new things about you. You're beautiful, that's very true, but your soul seems to be as well. It's like you're insanely attractive. I can't keep this known fact to myself." He derided.

"Ah, right right right." Alya nodded. "So you like knowing stuff about me, huh?" She asked, leaning more so into the booth with a sly smile on her face.

Nino looked down at her, a subtle blush brewing beneath his skin as he felt her close to him. He bit his lip, his hand continuing to move the glass of alcohol in his hand. He exhaled, attempting to calm his heart as it wildly pounded in his chest. It felt like years since someone was capable of making him feel this way. It was an exuberant feeling. Nino almost felt like he was on cloud nine. She made him chase her, and it was riveting.

"That's right," Nino stated proudly. "So far everything I've learned about you I liked."

Alya giggled, rolling her eyes as she took a gentle sip of her drink. She pressed her lips together, her eyes carefully moving in on Nino who casually placed his arm around her shoulders, keeping his hands in appropriate places. He didn't want to cross any boundaries and make her uncomfortable. He joked around with her a lot, but he always respected her. Alya quite liked that about him. She was very promiscuous, and Alya had her run ins with both guys and girls who were the utmost of disrespect. It was a nice change of pace.

"You know, that's pretty much a broad statement." Alya laughed, breaking the ice between them once more. "To say that everything you've learned about me you like..." she bit her lip, glancing over to him.

Nino perked a brow with a curious expression. He pursed his lips together, and pulled back to have a better look at her.

"Please elaborate," He mused, his eyes locked on hers. "You've captured my curiosity."

The brunette pursed her lips, contemplating if it was a good idea to say what she wanted to say. She knew the things she said was impertinent, but she couldn't help but to indulge herself each time. It wasn't just any conversation that she was often able to luxuriate in this sensation, but it appeared it was mostly her conversations with Nino.

"Well," the female prompted "Pegging seems like it's fun, you know… with the stigma included." Her eyes shifted over to peer at him, her lips parting ever so slightly.

Nino widened his eyes, completely perplexed at her bold personality. He had never come across someone so captivating. He was a prisoner in the confines of her eyes. She had him utterly whipped. She would just say the words and he was ready to perform.

"I would totally be into it," Nino replied, faster than he could think. "Still wouldn't think you're a bad person though." the male relaxed more so in the booth, resting his hands against his lap.

Alya pursed her lips, perking a brow as she wasn't surprised at all at how receptive Nino was when the situation included her.

"So you would let me peg you, then." Alya promulgated, beginning to feel comfortable.

Nino shrugged nonchalantly, attempting not to appear so bashful.

"I mean, I gather that you'd like to equip me with possibly the craziest thing you could think of," Nino granted, flashing Alya a grin. "But I'm in it for the chase. You'd be surprised at how open minded and receptive I can be. But I do enjoy playing around for the ride every once in awhile. You're fun to be around."

Alya blinked, quite obfuscated by his counter. She glanced up at Marinette, who sat alone at the bar, before she bit her lip.

"Way to make things sentimental..." Alya teased, before walking her fingertips against the soft skin of her comrade's clavicle.

Nino smirked, his eyes locked on to hers as she inched closer.

"What can I say?" He prompted. "I'm an intuitive kind of guy. I feel my feelings strongly."

Alya chuckled, her hand slowly reaching up to caress his face, unknowingly sending shivers down Nino's spine.

"Should we head somewhere private?" She suggested, a small blush forming underneath her smooth skin.

You're a jerk! (I know)

You're a jerk! (I know)

You're a jerk! (I know)

You're a jerk! (I know)

You're a jerk! (I know)

You're a jerk! (I know)

Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)

Marinette clenched her fists, shaking her head at the sound of the song.

"Fucking hell, why request this song out of all songs." She slurred drunkenly. The blunette glared at her last shot glass. She scrunched her face, her stomach falling within her body as she was almost sure she was about to vomit. It was almost as if the song was mocking her, reminding her that she was being abhorrent towards Adrien. Granted, they still didn't know one another yet, but she made an oath that was going to be nicer to him. She was supposed to give him a chance. He had been nothing but accommodating to her since they had first met.

In short, Marinette felt like one huge jerk. She gripped on to her shot glass, pressing it to her lips and throwing her head back. She slammed the glass back against the bar. She breathed in, her mind finally growing buzzed. A small frown left her lips as her vision had finally became fuzzy. Marinette didn't always have a keen eye for drinking, and despite how miserable she had been lately, she was quite responsible with it. Marinette never tested her limit when it came to drinks, but tonight Marinette decided that it would be best to finally let go of herself and enjoy the night.

She couldn't let her racing thoughts ruin an event that was planned for her. Marinette planned to reconcile with Adrien when he was finished with his phone conversation. She knew he would be talking to Kagami and she wasn't going to touch that. Her drunken mind embraced the idea of dancing, getting to know people, give Adrien some time alone with his girlfriend to calm down so that she could come back to him and they could try to be friends again. Even through her drunken haze, Marinette hated fighting with people, especially if their living arrangement provided them no insurance of bumping into one another. The thought made her incredibly anxious. She wasn't going to leave this event without talking to him first.

"You appear to crave some company," a voice emanated towards her through the music. "Mind if I ask you for a dance? Or do you prefer to stay here and enjoy a few more drinks."

Marinette nearly jumped out of her seat, not expecting a figure to appear beside her and speak. The female glanced around, her eyes straining as she struggled to spot Nino and Alya anywhere by the booths were her friend promised she'd be. Marinette pulled back to grab a better look at the man that stood beside her and offered his company. Her drunken haze refused to allow her to actually see him. It was blurry, and all Marinette could make out was a bit of facial hair. Giggles bubbled throughout her chest and she looked away, the alcohol clouding her sense of judgment.

"You knowww-" Marinette bubbled, reaching over to lightly poke her finger against his chest. "I did some dancin' earlier today. Oh- em- gee. It wasn't as boring as I thought it was going to be!"

The unknown male shifted his weight, leaning against the bar as he attempted to attain eye contact with her. The blunette glanced up at him, her blue eyes wavering back and forth against his brown eyes as she struggled to maintain contact.

"Oh?" The male asked, perking a brow as he conjectured that her implication of 'dancing' meant something else. "Perhaps dancing with me would have initially been a lot more fun. I could buy you a drink afterwards." He suggested, watching as Marinette stumbled out of her seat incoherently. The male caught her, his arms lightly tugging her close to him with a small smile.

"I'm Nick. Mind if I get your name?" He asked, his hands holding her waist and guiding her to the dance floor firmly.

It took everything in Marinette not to stumble over and knock a tooth out of her mouth. She felt his hands on her waist and she furrowed her brow. Her heart quickened in her chest and Marinette couldn't keep up with the drunken thoughts that began to blur through her head. Everything was a blur, and Marinette could barely realize where she was going. The music clouded her buzz and his voice sounded like murmuring.

"O-Oh!" She hiccupped, glancing back at him when he introduced himself. "Y-Y-You call me Mari!" She smiled, her eyes closing slightly as she leaned into him more so for support as the dance floor was dark. She couldn't see where she was going.

"Nick and Mari!" The male chuckled, pausing her and turning her around the moment the couple made it to the dance floor. He reached for her hands, carefully guiding it to his shoulders before his hands returned to her waist, pulling her body flush to his.

"You know, I'm not sure if anyone's told you how beautiful you are." Nick commented, leaning down to whisper in her ear so that she could hear him through the music that boomed throughout the dance floor.

Her blue eyes widened as she blinked innocently. The blush began to brew under her freckled cheek more so from the alcohol rather than embarrassment. His voice sent goosebumps to rise on the back of her neck. The sensation she felt wasn't interest or incitement, but rather a bit of a perturbed one. Marinette glanced away as her body began to syncopate with his as they danced. It wasn't the first time she danced in this club. While she worked and served drinks, she had many men and women invite her to dance all the time. She usually joined in the dancing and had fun, but this felt like an entirely different situation. She was never drunk while she worked, and she was left feeling a little confused this time around.

Part of her mind nagged at her, telling her the situation was a little peculiar. If all came to the worst, she'd instantly locate Alya and formulate an excuse and haul ass away. That's if her drunken mind would allow her to conceive a believable one. Another part of her told her that the idea was utterly fatuous. Marinette had a mind to overthink everything. That much was evident in high school. But it was quite obvious that she had drawn blanks while intoxicated. The unreasonable side of her had a bit of an issue elucidating the situation. In that sense made her a bit vacuous. That part of her ensured that it had been awhile since she went out and enjoyed herself. She had spent almost her entire winter bound to the confines of her home with an undeniable depression. She knew that the first steps to moving on from Felix were going to be strenuous, but she concluded that perhaps this time around she deserved to have a little fun. Maybe in the long run she'd finally be able to make some new friends!

Marinette blinked, her visage still hazy from the liquor still in her system. She then turned her face towards him, moving against him with the music.

For the first time in a long time, she finally felt okay.

"Was there a reason why I wasn't invited?" Kagami asked, her voice hoarse on the other side of the line.

Adrien flinched, he wasn't exactly sure why Kagami wasn't invited. He knew Nino was involved with the planning of the party, and he and Alya had control who knew about it and who was to come. Nino always made it a point that Kagami's jealousy sometimes got out of hand, and it was more likely that Nino suspected that Kagami would start a dispute with Marinette.

Adrien opened his eyes, pacing back and forth outside the club. He could feel the boom of the music from inside rattle the ground beneath his feet. Adrien often found himself pausing to allow drunken guests to pass by him as they exited.

"I-I don't know," Adrien professed timorously. "I guess the list was full? Or maybe they didn't want to bother you..." he frowned, feeling guilty that his girlfriend was feeling left out of their get togethers.

Kagami sighed, the vexation evident in her mannerisms even when she exhaled.

"Does this mean I won't be apart of your life anymore? I mean, I'm not the one you're going to marry; you're having parties with your friends and I'm not invited..." her voice trailed off as he heard her shift almost as if she wanted to remain quiet and keep herself from getting carried away.

"I just- I just don't understand why it has to be this way..."

Adrien frowned, his heart falling straight down into the acid of his stomach. Had Adrien known it was going to be a party to celebrate his marriage, he would have declined to go. Marinette wasn't too keen on partying, and if he had to pass it up just to spend some quality time with his girlfriend he would.

"I wish I understood too..." he murmured, glancing down at the pavement beneath his feet. The blonde began to pace again, the frown on his lips only deepening. He hated this, he hated that it had to be like this.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out..." Adrien assured, the sadness dripping from his voice. "I'll always be beside you. Every time I have the chance, I will come and see you. You're my number one. I promise that my love for you is real. This won't tear us apart..."

Kagami breathed on the other line, a small groan escaping her throat as she listened to her boyfriend assure her that this little contract wasn't going to tear them apart. It had better not.

"I'd like to be invited next time your friends want to plan you one. I know your bride will be there, but you're still my boyfriend. I love you. I still want to be here with you. I don't even care what it's for..."

Adrien smiled weakly, a little spark of hope beginning to ignite in the pit of his stomach. He always felt comfort in Kagami's voice, especially when she expressed that she was willing to set everything aside, just as long as she was with him. That was the same situation for him. He knew that if it were her getting married instead of him, he'd want to be at her side regardless. She'd go through great lengths to ensure that she still loved him and wanted him in her life. He knew he would have to do the same for her.

"I'll make sure this won't happen again." Adrien assured, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'll make sure you're invited to every event. I want you here with me." He stopped pacing, his green eyes glancing up at the sky above.

"What are you doing now?" He asked. "I can ditch this place and come see you."

Kagami hummed briefly.

"No..." She exhaled. "J-just enjoy your party. I have to get some rest for work tomorrow."

Adrien instantly frowned again, his heart sinking once more.

"No-" he retorted, a little whine etched in his voice. "I would much rather be there with you than here. I really don't mind coming up. We can cuddle, and if you'd let me spend the night that would be even better."

"No," Kagami interjected. "My landlord has been a little shady lately. She's been stalking the place like a hawk. A few of my neighbours in the building have been bitching about it. Look, I get off early from work tomorrow. Maybe we could meet up somewhere?" She suggested, her voice musing slightly.

Adrien furrowed his brow, glancing back down and stuffing his other hand in his pocket. He pulled his phone away from his ear briefly to check the time before he pressed it to his ear once more.

"Uh...yeah sure. I guess..." he replied, his voice flaccid. "Just call me when you're free then..." his shoulders shrugging with disappointment.

"Don't be upset..." Kagami murmured, his voice slipping into a sultry whisper. "I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me. I promise. I honestly can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Adrien listened to the sound of her voice, his heart struggling to find comfort in her the way he usually did.

"N-No! No. I get it..." Adrien explained, glancing back up at the sky. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow..." he pursed his lips as he listened to Kagami yawn on the other line.

"So what are you doing?" He asked, desperate to keep her on the phone so that he didn't have to return to Marinette's cold glares and her obvious attempts to avoid him, while his best friend and her best friend wander off somewhere to do their own thing because they were set on the idea of leaving them alone.

"I'm not doing anything..." Kagami pressed. "I'm just laying in my bed..." her voice trailed off slightly.

Adrien parted his lips, about to answer when he head the front doors of the club open. The model, assuming that it was just another drunken couple who wanted to leave, simply turned away, stepping to the side so that he could make room for them and keep the conversation private.

"Adrien!" Nino's distressed voice emanated from behind him.

The blonde furrowed his brow, turning over to face his comrade at the sound of his voice. From the looks of Nino's expression, Adrien could read that something wasn't right.

Alya bursted from the club doors, holding on to her hair as she fixed herself up.

"Marinette isn't with you?" She asked, her eyes widening as she took in a glance of Adrien by myself.

Adrien blinked, watching his friends with a dumb founded expression. He pulled the phone away from his ears, his emerald eyes bouncing between the both of them.

"Uh. No. Marinette isn't with me. I thought you guys were with her?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

Nino pressed his lips together, his hands reaching up to rub the back of his neck as Alya watched the doors behind her wistfully.

"Alya and I went somewhere," Nino confessed with a grimace. "And when we returned, she wasn't where we left her."

"And she was drinking-" Alya interjected, her eyes widening with fear. "I'm really worried. She wasn't in the bathroom or the staff rooms in the back. We really have to find her."

Adrien blinked, concern etching his features.

"Marinette is missing?" He asked, his heart feeling heavy. He didn't worship the ground Marinette walked on, but he did care for her. She was his bride to be out of twisted fate, but he knew she still was a person with thoughts and feelings with a family who loved her.

"Kagami-" Adrien prompted, turning away so that he could talk to her. "I have to go. Can I call you tomorrow so we can go on a date?" He asked.

Kagami simply hummed on the other line.

"Of course..." she murmured dryly.

Adrien bit his lip. "Okay, I love you."

Kagami hummed, her voice drawing out as she yawned again.

"Love you too..."

Adrien nodded, more so for himself than for her, before he hung up the phone. Adrien turned back to face Alya and Nino. He brushed past them, heading back into the club to find Marinette, while Alya and Nino followed close behind.

Kagami sighed, staring down at her phone as the call ended. She looked up, her eyes staring at the moonlight in the window that began to shine through her bedroom. The female was sat up on her bed, her heart aching with guilt. She hated herself, she really did. She loved Adrien with everything she had. So why? Why was she like This? Even she wouldn't have been able to explain it.

The female slowly climbed out of bed, reaching for her underwear on the ground. She stepped into them, sliding them up her long slender legs before allowing them to snap at her hips. She breathed softly, her eyes shifting to glance at the naked man in her bed.

There were just some voids that Adrien couldn't fill.


	9. Chapter 8

Marinette couldn't even recognize where she was. She was disappointed that she had allowed herself to get this inebriated. Granted, her sense of judgement had been clouded, but Marinette knew a bad situation when she saw one.

It was dark, and she just wanted to sleep. She felt sick and she was close to puking. Marinette was unfamiliar to her location inside the club, though she wasn't dumb enough to suspect they had left. She could still hear the music blaring from outside the walls, and Marinette was sure that if she wasn't drunk, she'd be able to decipher their location. She was faintly aware of the feeling of the strangers hands running along her body. His hands squeezed her hips, and Marinette placed her palms on the walls, leaning against it as she was close to falling over.

"O-ow!" Marinette whimpered the moment she felt a little pinch on her backside. She turned her head, glaring back at him. The room began to spin and Marinette stumbled. Her hands felt around the walls, searching for a door or some way out.

She gasped the moment she was pulled back, her heart hammering as she felt his hand around her neck. He was behind her.

"Stay still..." he breathed in her ear. "You still want to dance, don't you?" He asked, his breath warming up her ear.

Marinette knew she shouldn't have followed him, and in the end she should have listened to the more reasonable side of her. But it all happened so fast, she couldn't even remember how they ended up where they did. Her friends were nowhere in sight, and Marinette worried that something was going to happen before they could find her. What if he killed her? By the tight grip he had on her neck, Marinette had that last night of her life she spent drunk and being rude to people.

Her heart raced in her chest and her stomach dropped. She almost wanted to cry. Marinette struggled to remain conscious as she was beginning to feel dizzy. She opened her eyes, staring up at the dim purple light in the ceiling.

"S-Sorry." She spluttered, her voice quivering. "I-I won't move..." She cooperated, worried that he'd choke her out or hit her if she didn't do what she was told. Had it been any other time, Marinette would have fought, knowing that she could throw some pretty forceful hits. In this case, she was too weak and too sick to even fight back or move. The last thing she wanted was for him to knock her unconscious.

She breathed out the moment his grip on her neck lessened. and Marinette stumbled back towards the wall where he guided her. Her palms pressed against the wall, and she dropped her head. She closed her eyes, her stomach tightening as she was almost ready to vomit. And she really wanted to. She had hoped it would stall the situation or make her better. Marinette opened her eyes, her mind racing as the male pulled up her skirt, his fingers digging into her underwear and sliding them over her haunches. She felt her underwear pool at her knees, and Marinette understood that she was completely exposed.

Tears pricked her eyes and she moved, whimpering as his grip on her hips only grew tighter and tighter.

"W-wait-" she whimpered drunkenly, the room spinning even faster. "I- I don't want this... the music is still playing we can go back out and dance. It was fun-" she paused the moment his arms, squeezed around her body, pulling her closer to him. Marinette let go of the wall, the air purposely being squeezed out of her as she remained completely exposed. Her hands reached down, trying to pry his arms off of her.

"Nick," She exhaled, with both pain and frustration. "Let go of me!" Marinette struggled to breathe even as he forced her face against the wall. She squeezed her eyes closed, tears falling down her cheeks as this was it.

This was the end of her. She couldn't fight back. He had cut off her supply of air, and Marinette was inebriated enough to help her pass out. She couldn't hold on any longer. She furrowed her brow, her lungs filling with air as his arms retracted from her. She breathed out, her vision still hazy, but becoming more thorough as she was finally able to get some oxygen to her brain. His support around her ceased, and Marinette was close to dropping on the floor. She heard muffled voices behind her, and a few loud bangs, but she couldn't make it out.

"Marinette-" a soft voice called out to her.

The blunette turned her face to the sound of the voice. She squinted, making out a figure, a familiar face.

"N-Nino?" Marinette inquired, worried that her mind was playing tricks on her.

Nino held Marinette by the waist, helping her to her feet. The male bashfully tugged down her skirt, placing it where it belonged so that she was covered. Marinette clumsily reached down for her underwear, hiking it back up to her hips. Her blue eyes glanced around nervously, her mind slowly wrapping around what was about to happen before everything began to make sense.

Adrien gripped Nick by the shirt, pushing him against the wall. Marinette blushed, feeling embarrassed at what they had caught, knowing they saw her as someone puerile for following strangers and ending up in this situation.

Alya hovered behind Adrien, one of Marinette's fallen flat footwear in her hand. The blunette's eyes widened as Alya continued to smack the male in the face with it, her fists clenched with anger at the attempted assault. Nino gently stood between Alya and Marinette, grabbing her waist and tugging her away from the two men. Adrien clenched his teeth, his anger evident.

Marinette herself had become perplexed. She was upset, but grateful that her friends had come the time that they did.

"Adrien," Nino called out to his comrade, his arms holding Alya who was struggling to get out of his grasp. "Lets go!"

Marinette stood in the corner, completely dumbfounded. Her heart raced as her perplexity was quickly replaced by anger. Anger that someone thought they had the right to access her body whenever they pleased. That someone would take advantage of her to harm her the way that he was trying to. She kicked her other flat off. She reached down and picked it up, throwing it at the male.

"You motherfucking pig!" Marinette called out, her face flushed deeper with anger.

Nino widened his eyes, ducking the flying flat that went in his direction. Adrien released his grip on the male. Nino turned bringing Alya towards Marinette. Alya stumbled, fixing her dress as she glared back at Nino and Adrien. The brunette laced her arms around her friends waist, guiding her out of the room, away from the commotion that was going on inside.

Marinette stumbled back towards the dance floor. The music boomed throughout her body and Marinette felt Alya grab her waist and guide her away. Marinette glanced back, a frown pulling on her lips as she watched Nino and Adrien stay behind with Nick.

"Should we wait for them?" Marinette asked, her eyes shifting back to Alya.

Alya shook her head, her eyes fixated on the front doors of the club. She pushed the doors open, her hand remaining on Marinette.

"I'm so sorry..." She glanced up at Marinette as the warm outside air blew through her hair.

Marinette inhaled. She was just glad that she was out of there. It was growing too hot, and she was getting claustrophobic. Marinette closed her eyes, her hand clutching her stomach. She pressed her lips together, sweat beading at the nape of her neck. It wasn't long before Marinette was hunched over, everything in her stomach now on the pavement beneath them.

Alya sighed, shaking her head with frustration.

"Fuck." She mumbled under her breath, very gently moving over towards Marinette to keep her hair from her face. They weren't aware of what Nino and Adrien were doing to Nick, but it felt as if it took forever before the two of them came out.

Marinette was humiliated. Not only because if Nick, but because her friends saw her in such a way. This is the place where she works. She made all her friends here, this was a place she often escaped to. Why did something like this have to happen here? Marinette worried that this would get around. That her family and other friends would find out. She worried that it would fall down the grape vine to her co-workers. She'd live with that humiliation until she'd have to quit. Anxiety bubbled in her stomach at the thought, and Marinette couldn't help herself but to vomit from those thoughts alone.

Marinette could barely hear the bickering that went on behind her as she did her business. All she could make out was Alya's sharp voice and her friends regret that they left her alone. Marinette was a big girl, and she was able to take care of herself. She was twenty-three years old, and she was going on twenty- four. She should have known better. The female made a mental note to talk to them about this.

Marinette was finally able to breathe, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she staggered away from her vomit. The way she was feeling, Marinette knew she was unlucky enough to fall in it. She was faintly aware of Alya wrapping her arms around her, ushering Adrien to call a taxi, to which he offered to call his bodyguard.

She furrowed her brow, the sky spinning over and over until everything went black.

"Marinette," Alya reprimanded glaring at her intoxicated friend with a callous expression. "You can't sleep in the bathtub..."

Marinette shivered, wanting to submerge herself completely in the warm water and take a nap. At this point, the embarrassment from the night had completely subsided, and Marinette couldn't have cared less that Alya had to bathe her after she had vomited on herself. Marinette had a hard time keeping her eyes open. She glanced up at Alya with a grimace, holding on to the side of the tub as she helped her stand.

The bathroom almost looked unfamiliar to her before she realized she was back in the home that she and Adrien shared. Marinette almost smiled at the thought of going back to the colossal bed where she was able to sprawl out and sleep. Marinette stumbled over, her hands gripping on to the toilet bowl as Alya grabbed a towel. The bluenette stood awkwardly naked by the toilet and she leaned against the wall, worried that she was going to topple over again. All that Marinette could think about was going to bed.

Alya wrapped a towel around Marinette, slowly ushering her out the bathroom door and into the bedroom.

"Girl, we have to go back to your apartment and get you some clothes..." Alya breathed, only able to fish out a white shirt. Alya turned to face Marinette who sat on the bed, the lines under her eyes deepening. The brunette sighed, sliding the shirt on to Marinette's head, and helped get her arms through the holes so that she wore the shirt properly.

"We aren't going to worry about underwear right now. I'm going to ask Adrien if there is a bucket here, in case you have to puke..." She murmured, gently guiding Marinette to lay down. "Get some rest, you're gonna be super hungover tomorrow.

Marinette frowned, hiccuping as the blush on her cheeks only grew deeper.

"I… I think Nino saw my vagina." Marinette whimpered, her nose sniffling as she remembered that Nino was the one who pulled up her underwear.

Alya shook her head.

"It's okay, baby." Alya whimpered. "I'm so sorry I left you alone. Besides, it was dark. You don't have to worry about what Nino saw..."

Marinette leaned into her pillows, hiccuping as she closed her eyes.

"Please...don't tell anyone about this..." the bluentte begged softly, her mind beginning to race. Marinette couldn't help but to think about the what ifs. She began to wonder if everyone saw her as a piece of garbage the same way that she saw herself. The same way Felix saw her.

Marinette's grip on Alya's hand began to loosen the more Marinette submerged herself into thought, not entirely realizing how easily subjectacle she was to simple manipulation by her own drunken thought. Granted, it was really how she felt about herself, but she was usually able to suppress them. But with her inebriation, it was a lot more difficult this time around.

"Don't you worry..." Alya whispered. "Nino and Adrien took care of that guy. He will not even breathe in your direction anymore. We won't talk about this with anyone, and we won't bring it up unless you're ready to talk about it..." Alya looked down, wanting to give Marinette all the space she needed, but also didn't want her to bottle everything inside either.

Marinette nodded, her hands gripping on to the pillows as she hated herself for being such a burden.

"I-I'm alright, Alya," She breathed softly, her eyes closed as she spoke. "I just need some sleep. I'll be fine by the morning..." she slurred. Marinette had this incredibly lamentable emotion in the pit of her stomach.

She listened to Alya exiting the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. The blunette gripped on to the pillows, her heart squeezing at the train of self deprecating thoughts. Marinette couldn't tell if it was because she was inebriated, but she was convinced on doing something about herself and all the problems she's caused everyone.

She was sorry for the problems she caused Alya, Nino and Adrien. She was sorry to her parents that her great grandparents put them under this pressure to marry her off for jewels. She was sorry to Felix for whatever she did to make him leave her, for him to grow tired of her the way that he did. And worst of all, she was sorry to herself for the embarrassment of her friends catching a strange person about to take advantage of her, to the point where her group of friends had seen her in such a vulnerable situation. That Nino had seen her just barely naked.

Her blue eyes began to water, and Marinette withheld the sobs that wanted to emanate from her lips. She sloppily removed the blanket from her body as she struggled to stand up. Her heart ached in her throat, the female completely livid in her one track mind. She staggered over towards the balcony. She fumbled with the locks slightly as she was able to tug open the doors. The female paused, the warm wind blowing through her hair. She was completely lost. What used to be the best season she waited almost all year for, suddenly became the season that brought a fresh hell.

Marinette glanced down, the pooled tears seeping from the edges of her eyes.

Adrien sat on the bottom step of the large staircase. The male nervously rubbed his palms together. He stood up instantly at the sound of Alya descending the staircase.

"Is she okay?" He asked, the strenuous lines under his eyes deepening.

Nino approached Adrien from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

"She's alright." Alya sighed, her fingertips rubbing her temples as perhaps she could have had a bit too much to drink herself. "She feels bad that Nino saw her vagina."

Adrien coughed at the sudden disclosure. A deep blush covered his cheeks, his eyes widening as he glanced over to Nino who had suddenly became a sputtering mess.

"I-I...yeah. U-uhh. I was just helping her with her skirt." Nino clarified, his heart racing incredibly fast as he was massively embarrassed by that realization alone. "I-it wasn't like I was purposely looking. I-I mean she's a pretty girl, don't get me wrong. But I always ask first!"

Alya rolled her eyes as Nino's sputtering mess. She wasn't the least bit surprised at how well Nino was able to make situations tremendously compromising.

"We know, dummy!" Alya exclaimed, shaking her head. "We were all there..."

Nino gulped, his eyes shifting to Adrien who seemed just as flush as he was. "I-I was just saying. Adrien was looking at me funny. I didn't want him to think I was grab assing on his wife..."

Adrien furrowed his brow, his face growing red at Nino's explanation.

"M-My wife? What?! I didn't say anything," Adrien retorted, his eyes widening as he glanced back at Alya. "Marinette is just a friend. Don't get it twisted. We've already talked about this marriage issue." Adrien breathed. "I don't care who she sees..." Adrien shook his head at how rude he sounded. "Nothing is coming out right..."

Alya sighed, a grimace on her face as she glanced back at Adrien.

"Just please...keep an eye on her for a few hours. If you don't mind. She seemed a bit traumatized. I don't want her to do anything foolish," The brunette shook her head as her eyes stared off in thought. "And if you can supply a puke bucket while she sleeps? It could get a bit messy..."

Adrien pressed his lips together, feeling awful for leaving Marinette at the bar by herself. Adrien could only imagine that things that were running through her mind at the moment. The blonde nodded, his eyes lowering down to the ground as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I have no issue checking in on her for the rest of the night..." he murmured, his voice solemn.

Nino frowned, his heart aching at the awful situation they were put in. What was meant to be a fun night for the bride and groom ended up being a total disaster.

Alya nodded, feeling relieved that Marinette would be looked after.

"Thank you. I'll be back first thing in the morning to come check in on her..."

Adrien nodded, his mind wandering as Alya approached Nino, ushering him to take her home as it was growing into at least three in the morning. Nino placed his hand on the small of Alya's back, guiding her out of the main doors. The female staggered slightly, cursing under her breath as she struggled to get her act together. It was a hell of a night.

Adrien couldn't help but to wonder if he could somehow make it up to Marinette. Something awful had happened to her and Alya only wanted to make memories. They were both getting married for the first time, and Adrien knew that Alya was only trying to make the best of the situation. He sighed, guilt continuing to eat away at him. He shouldn't have left her alone.

The blonde glanced around him, searching for a mop bucket, and perhaps some water and pain killers in case she woke up with a bad headache.

Marinette pered down at the garden. She wasn't sure if it was a far enough jump, but her drunken mind nagged at her, assuring her that this was going to work.

Marinette had become convinced that she was absolutely nothing. She was set on the notion that everything would be better off without her; Felix would never hear from her again, Adrien wouldn't be forced to marry her anymore, and she'd no longer be such a burden to her family and friends anymore. The blunette breathed, her hands shaking as she was still intoxicated enough to have a lack of equilibrium.

Her toes were cold despite the warm breeze that had caressed her delicately. She glanced up at the sky briefly, talking herself into finally doing it. She was going to end her life.

Her drunken mind told her it was what she had to do. With her anxiety and depression high, Marinette managed to hoist herself up on the ballistar. She felt the smooth wood beneath her feet and she pressed her lips together. Her knees trembled as she peered up at the moon above. Her fists clenched, her eyes now closing as she didn't want to see the ground raise up to her face at a rapid pace.

Marinette remained silent, sitting beside herself on the situation before she made her final decision. The moment her left food moved, Marinette could feel the warm air beneath her feet. Marinette was sure to have fallen had it not been for the strong arms that encased around her from behind.

A small scream emitted from behind her lips as she was tugged backwards and pulled into something.

"Marinette, what are you doing?!" Adrien gasped from behind her, tugging her back into the room, despite her protests and her weakened attempts to fight him off.

Marinette felt the room spin, and she stumbled back. She attempted to punch and kick using whatever strength she had left to muster, but to no avail. She was weak, tired and still buzzed. Aside from that, Adrien was quite a bit stronger than her at that moment.

"Let me go!" Marinette cried, gasping as Adrien lifted her up and threw her on to the bed. The blunette groaned as she face planted into the pillow. Frustration boiled in her veins as she struggled to pull herself up.

Adrien closed the doors to the balcony, locking them securely before he drew the curtains completely closed.

"You couldn't just let me die..." Marinette sobbed, vexation dripping in her words as she managed to turn and glare at him. "Leave me alone! Get out!"

Adrien furrowed his brow, his heart aching at what he could only imagine was trauma. Marinette had gotten low enough to believe that she didn't deserve to live. That thought alone hurt him much more than he initially thought.

"No," Adrien replied flaccidly. "I was going to check in on you every few hours, but you're stuck with me. I'm not leaving until you're fast asleep and wake up with a rational mind tomorrow morning."

Marinette furrowed her brow, her pupils dilating as the room was blurry. All she could spot was the blonde standing across the room from her. His blonde hair was tousled, but looked soft and pliable. He had tan skin, nice shoulders and such a height that Marinette could only remember standing on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Felix, go away. You wanted me gone..." she sniffled, her heart aching as she reached up to run her fingers through her hair. "Just… let me go..."

Adrien paused, his brow furrowing as she had called him by his cousin's name. He wasn't totally aware if Marinette was referring to his cousin, or if she meant someone else. There were many Felixes in Paris, and in what relation Marinette was referring to, Adrien was a little apprehensive to find out. But he was able to gather that this Felix guy must have done something to her.

"No one deserves to die, Marinette," Adrien replied in a soft murmur as he approached the bed. "Especially not like that..." He paused, his green eyes glancing down at the bed before he hesitantly decided to climb into the bed. The blonde sat beside her, reaching for the blanket and tenderly placing it over her.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You'll feel better tomorrow. I'll be right here until then, okay?"

Marinette glared at him, remaining completely still as he placed the blanket over her.

"Why don't you die then?" Marinette asked, her voice hoarse as her blue eye shifted over towards him. All Marinette could see was Felix. She couldn't see Adrien at all.

Adrien sighed, his face remained impassive as he fluffed her pillows.

"If you want me to die in order to keep you alive then I guess that's okay," His green eyes glanced up at Marinette, whose face was completely flushed red. "Horrible things that you didn't deserve happened to you...and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you..."

Marinette glared at him, her face completely saturated in vexation.

"So why did you leave, Felix?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering. "What did I do?" She asked, her heart aching as she awaited an answer.

Adrien frowned, his eyes capturing hers and for a brief moment, he was able to see the pain she drew inside of her eyes.

"I… I didn't leave," Adrien murmured, his heart sinking. "I'm still here. I'm right here, Marinette. You didn't do anything..." the blonde assured, leaning slightly towards her. "Please, close your eyes and sleep. I promise you'll feel better in the morning, and I'll be right in my room down the hall.

Marinette shook her head. She hastily pulled the blankets off of her. With her skin still flushed, the female stubbornly began to crawl over towards Adrien. Adrien widened his eyes, completely caught off guard as Marinette crawled into him, straddling his lap. The blonde felt his cheeks warm, and his heart immediately began to pound wildly in his chest. The large t-shirt she wore as sleepwear had started to ride up her hips and Adrien wasted no time reaching over and tugging it down to keep her covered.

"U-Uhm. Marinette...what are you doing?" Adrien asked, his eyes shifting up towards her face before they captured her eyes.

"You said you'd die to keep me alive..." Marinette breathed, tears pooling in her eyes as she reached up and placed her hands around his neck.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his eyes continuing to look into hers. He felt awful, he had never wanted to see her cry like this.

"Would that make you feel better?" He asked, his voice growing softer as her hands began to squeeze on his neck.

Marinette furrowed her brow in concentration, tears beginning to roll down her blushing cheeks. Her heart began to beat erratically, the pressure on her palms only growing more and more. Her eyes widened, her heart aching as the male in front of her began to take shape. Green eyes sought hers, and Marinette could see Adrien in front of her. Her hands trembled, thoughts of what had happened earlier in the night immediately beginning to flood her head.

"Fuck-" she breathed, retracting her hands from his neck immediately. Marinette remained still, looking away from him as a swarm of emotions began to override her. The female groaned, too tired to decipher what she was feeling. Instead, she climbed off his lap and back into the bedsheets. She cried softly, hiding underneath the covers. Marinette just wanted to crawl into a black hole and disappear.

When did her life become so shit? She just wanted everything to go away. She was faintly aware of Adrien's hand on her back, gently rubbing her in reassurance before she felt herself slipping away. Her sobs slowly died down, her body feeling warm as she slipped into her own darkness.

Her body ached, she must have been asleep for about an hour. Her head pounded and her stomach did flips. Marinette couldn't figure out why she was awake already, but she could faintly remember what had happened the night before. She remembered that she drank until she couldn't feel anymore, met a stranger and then went dancing. There was an ache. The blunette slid her hands against the bed sheets, feeling around for him. She frowned as she came up empty. The lines under her eyes deepened as she remembered Adrien grabbing nick by the shirt, moving him away from her immediately.

Marinette gripped on to the sheets, slowly sitting up as she strained her eyes for someone in the dark. Anxiety began to spill over and Marinette was afraid to be alone. The female slowly climbed out of bed, her mind racing a million miles a minute. She opened the door to the hallway and poked her head out into the dark. Marinette remembered there were bedrooms down the hall. Perhaps Adrien was in one of them? There wouldn't be any chance that he'd gotten tired and wanted to leave her alone for the night, would he?

Marinette breathed evenly, her hands running along the walls as she attempted to feel around. She squinted her eyes, attempting to make anything out in the dark. She bit her lip, her heart aching as she worried that she wouldn't find him. The female paused, her hand gripping at a doorknob as she came upon a door to a bedroom. She carefully opened the door, shyly poking her head inside.

Her blue eyes widened slightly at the large windows in the bedroom. The room was lit with the moonlight and stars. The night sky was beautiful and Marinette couldn't remember the last time she saw something so beautiful. The floors were a nice tan hardwood polished floor, and she swore she could spot a walk in closet on the other side of the room. Marinette made a mental note to have a look around at the empty rooms down the hall, but she couldn't figure out why she never got around to it. Her eyes paused, landing upon a massive amount of blankets bunched on the floor. Marinette sighed, assuming it was Adrien's dirty laundry until the pile began to move.

She gasped, slightly hiding behind the door as she continued to glare at the pile of sheets on the floor. Marinette pressed her lips together, just about ready to close the door when she saw his face. Her hand clenched the doorknob as she realized that it was Adrien. Adrien was sleeping on a pile of sheets on a hard floor. Marinette frowned, glancing back down the hall where she slept in a master bedroom on a colossal bed quite comfortably ever since the first night. Marinette had only began to realize that Adrien chose to sleep on the ground so that she was comfortable and had her own space in the master bedroom. He went from sleeping on a comfortable bed at his father's mansion, to sleeping on the cold hard floor.

Marinette felt like such a fool. She was never quick to judge someone, but she often found herself doing it lately when it came to Adrien. She had really started to hate herself lately. The female carefully entered the room, closing the door behind her as she approached Adrien with a one track mind. She slowly kneeled beside the bed, her hand gently tapping his shoulder.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his eyes slowly opening. His eyes widened, the moment he saw Marinettte hovered over him. Worried that she was still drunk or that she needed something, he sat up, parting his lips to say something to her. Marinette tenderly pressed her fingertip to his lips, silencing him before he could even speak. Adrien froze, his heart racing as Marinette smiled at him sweetly.

"Come on..." she whispered, taking his hand gently. She tugged him up to his feet, and the blonde stupidly followed her.

"You're not going to be sleeping on the floor anymore..." she murmured, guiding him through the hallway.

The blonde perked a brow, feeling her hand tightening around his as they entered the master bedroom. Adrien waited, watching as Marinette climbed into bed and patted the spot beside her. Adrien looked around, his mind racing as he wondered if it was really okay. The blonde hesitated before he climbed into the space beside her.

Marinette didn't know what compelled her to do it. Perhaps it was because she still had drink in her veins, perhaps it was because she hated that he slept on the floor so that she could be comfortable, perhaps it was because Marinette reflected on everything he ever did for her. Whatever did it, Marinette had a desire to be close to him for that night. The blunette moved beside him, wrapping her arms around him and pressed her head on to his chest. She closed her eyes, relaxing against him as she breathed, feeling more than ready to just sleep this way.

Adrien widened his eyes, his heart racing as Marinette cuddled into his side, wrapping her arms around him and tugging her body close to his. He pressed his lips together, feeling awkward to put his hands anywhere in fear that he'd cross lines or give the wrong impression.

"M-Marinette? Are you… still drunk?" Adrien asked, his voice soft and low in the dark.

Marinette chuckled sleepily. She breathed out as she was ready to fall asleep.

"Ask me tomorrow..." she hummed, her body shivering as she felt his hand touch her waist. She felt him relax against her, his breathing becoming even as he grew comfortable with her.

Marinette breathed in his scent, her heart squeezing at how tender he was with her before she eventually fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

It wasn't an odd occurrence that Adrien enjoyed spending his time with Kagami. He had loved her in every light, and Adrien was more than sure that the feeling was reciprocated. Lately, since Adrien had gotten engaged, he began to notice that Kagami had gotten more inquisitive. She had been asking Adrien to try a lot of things. Adrien was receptive to her ideas. Afterall, he trusted her. They were together for four years. If it were anyone he wanted to try anything with, it'd be her.

He had to admit that his life has changed since he had met Marinette. Over the span of a couple days, Adrien learned that he cared a great deal for her. She was a bit rough around the edges, but she was a joy once someone got to know her. Granted, they still didn't quite know each other yet, but they did seem off to a better start. Up until the night before, Adrien was almost positive that Marinette didn't care for his company. That notion had changed the moment Marinette had asked him to come to bed with him.

No, not sexually, of course. But she wouldn't allow him to sleep on the floor either. She hugged him, and actually smiled at him. Even after what had happened to her only hours before. Perhaps there was still a bit of doubt in the back of his mind. Marinette was incredibly drunk. She had tried to leap from the balcony. Part of Adrien worried that what he had experienced afterward was part of her drunken facade. He took a mental note to ask her about it the next time he saw her. Adrien worried about that though. He didn't want to constantly remind her about what had happened to her. He didn't want to make her feel embarrassed or ashamed, even though it was not her shame to bear.

Adrien felt a sharp pain in his groin, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Mnf!" Adrien cried out, his brow furrowing in pain. His leg instantly bent upward, his toes curling in reaction to the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Kagami asked, her hand immediately stilling within the crotch of his jeans and his boxers.

Adrien breathed out, giving Kagami an apologetic glance.

"Y-Yeah...just a little..." the blonde admitted, his heart refusing to slow down within his chest.

Kagami's expression turned totally flaccid, and for a brief moment Adrien worried that he was disappointed the people he loved once more.

"So, I'm assuming you're not going to get hard anytime soon." She sighed in response, her hand carefully unraveling from around him as she removed her hand from his pants.

Adrien flinched at her words, her response hurting his ego a lot more than he had essentially expected them to.

"I… I guess not... I'm sorry..." he frowned, his heart sinking as he worried how awkward it was going to end up between the two of them. The blonde awkwardly tugged up his pants, and zipped them shut. He winced at how sensitive he had become. He could still feel Kagami's digits gripping tightly around him. In that combination, he couldn't get Marinette out of his head.

"Don't apologize." Kagami shrugged, scooting over towards him as the two sat against the headboard of her bed.

Adrien frowned, the disappointed look on Kagami's face only making him feel worse. But if he couldn't get himself up, he couldn't get himself up. There wasn't anything he could do.

"We could try another time?" Adrien suggested, his brow perking slightly. "I just have a lot on my mind right now. I guess it wasn't the best time to try out new things like this. But I'm always up to making out if you'd like."

Kagami furrowed her brow, glancing at the clock at her bedside table with pursed lips, wondering if they had time to try something else before Adrien had to be at his next photoshoot.

"A lot on your mind?" Kagami mused, attempting to withhold her jealousy as she had a feeling that he was thinking about his soon-to-be wife. "So what are you thinking about?" She inquired, folding her arms tautly against her chest.

Adrien inwardly scolded himself. He dreaded that question. He didn't know why he had to open his mouth. Of course the situation with Marinette wasn't his story to tell, but he'd be lying to himself if he said that it didn't bother him as much as well. He couldn't imagine just how many sick people in the world would do such a thing. And to Marinette. It made him angry, it made him sad. It made him sick.

"Last night at the party," he sighed, his voice lowering as he dropped his head, glancing down at his lap with solemn. "Some pervert tried to take advantage of Marinette and a huge fight broke out. I just… keep thinking about it." He admitted, kicking himself for having brought it up in the first place. But this was Kagami. They shared everything with one another. He trusted her, he knew she wouldn't blow it out of proportion either.

Kagami widened her eyes, her gaze shifted to the wall.

"O-Oh..." she breathed, her hands slowly unwinding themselves from the tight hold on her arms. "That's horrible. Is she okay?"

Adrien nodded, shifting his eyes back towards her with a grimace. "She's fine," he replied. "It's just… my father kept me locked away from the world for so long, its perplexing to see all sides of it. Even the terrible ones. I'd hate myself if someone were to take advantage of the people I love. I could have done a lot more to prevent it..." his eyes flickered towards hers, holding her gaze as she looked back at him. "I worry that someone could do something like that to you. I realize that it could happen to anyone..." his voice trailed off at the thought.

Kagami frowned, seeing the hurt and fear in his eyes. She reached up, cupping her hands on his cheeks and caressed his face.

"Adrien, I love you..." she whispered softly, her thumbs lightly brushing against his skin.

The blonde blinked, a grimace still evident on his features. Before he could get a word out, he felt Kagami's mouth on his the moment he parted his lips. And with that kiss, it effectively ended the conversation right then and there.

Marinette was in a blissful heat.

She didn't know how she got to where she was, and she didn't know when. All she knew was the emotions that ran through her that very tender moment. She breathed out, her legs quivering at the feeling of skin on skin, hands gripping her waist, and the very faint moment of his tongue delicately passing through her core. The bluenette kept her eyes closed, her hands reaching down to run through his soft blonde hair.

"Felix-" she moaned softly, her breath escaping her faster than she could catch it. "Felix, o-oh my God!" Her heart hammered into her chest, her body about ready to melt as she felt the sweat bead at her hairline. "Yes..." she whimpered out, her body arching as his tongue circled sensitive areas like she oh so desperately wanted it to. His wet lips parted from her sex, kissing up her thighs very gently as his tongue danced along the soft skin of her inner thighs.

Marinette blushed deeply, feeling his lips kiss up her belly. She bit her lip, gasping as his tongue dipped into her navel before he kissed further up, his tongue tracing the soft valley between her breasts. A small whine escaped her lips as his mouth latched on to one of her breasts, suckling the skin and lightly biting it. Marinette had a lack of sexual experience, and she had never experienced anything more pleasurable than this.

"Felix..." she breathed out, her heart filled with bliss.

"Felix?" The male murmured out, his hands caressing her face.

Marinette furrowed her brow at the familiar voice. She slowly opened her eyes, her heart racing as Adrien smiled back at her. His tan skin glistened with sweat, and his hair was tousled from the way her hands grabbed at him moments before when his head was between her legs.

Marinette trembled as Adrien leaned closer, his lips brushing against hers. She closed her eyes once more allowing him to finally kiss her. Marinette couldn't formulate a valid reason why, but she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him closer. The female whimpered as the kiss grew more and more intense, his lips parted her tenderly. Marinette inhaled, taking in his breath and with a sharp pain down below, she felt him inside of her.

...

Marinette's eyes shot open. She gripped on to her pillows, the sun shining through the windows and warming her back. She breathed out, her heart racing as she struggled to differentiate between dream and real life.

Did she have a wet dream?

Of Adrien Agreste?

Out of everyone in the world.

It had to be Adrien Agreste.

Marinette furrowed her brow, sitting up slowly as she glanced into the empty space beside her. Marinette was relieved, knowing that Adrien wasn't beside her while she fucked him in her dreams.

"What the fuck..." Marinette cursed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. The blunette pulled the blanket off of her, grimacing as she only wore a long t-shirt without any underwear beneath. She groaned, feeling an uncomfortable moisture between her legs that definitely made her feel ashamed. She grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts as she hopped out of bed, heading for the shower.

"Are you sure it was Adrien?" Alya asked, standing beside Marinette as both girls glanced down at the empty inground pool they had just discovered in the yard.

Marinette sighed, standing in her pink t-shirt and blue shorts. She stared down into the base of the pool, her hands trembling as she gripped on to her mug. The female was still shaken about what had happened the night before, and now she was completely thrown off by that dream she had of Adrien. How could she have a dream in a time like that? On top of that, she barely knew Adrien. Marinette was incredibly disappointed with herself.

"It was definitely Adrien..." The blunette replied, pressing her mug to her lips and sipping her hot tea.

Marinette watched as Alya sat on the edge of the empty pool, her legs dangling inside as the brunette was definitely up to cleaning the pool herself if it meant she could come over to swim and enjoy a drink.

"Does this mean I want to sleep with him?" Marinette asked, almost wanting to fall inside of herself and die. "I mean… I've never had sex before, it must mean that I'm just curious," She asked, her mind racing as she just wanted someone to tell her that it was going to be okay. "But why Adrien?" Marinette expressed with frustration.

Alya shrugged, tilting her head towards Marinette.

"It doesn't always mean that you're curious about sex with Adrien..." The brunette replied.

Marinette flinched, her stomach flipping at the sentence of Marinette and Adrien with sex in between those lines.

"Maybe there's something about him that you like, or that you admire. He's a nice guy, perhaps you just wish you had those attributes and the sex was most likely symbolic for your desire to integrate those traits into yourself." She further elucidated. "Besides, lots of virgins have weird wet dreams. Some people even have dreams of sleeping with the people they hate the most. Our brains are just funny."

Marinette stared into her drink, a grimace on her face as she watched her reflection.

"Maybe..." she replied, Alya's words swimming in her head. The blunette hummed, a small smile forming on her face as the explanation had started to make sense. It strangely made her feel better.

From the last two nights, Marinette gathered that Adrien was very careless, gentle and sometimes he was witty. Perhaps she wished that she was more like him in those ways. Marinette had been feeling quite selfish and demanding lately, especially with this marriage coming up. She was constantly on her toes. She would have liked to think that she was only acting irrationally due to the pressure of being a cookie cutter wife to a man who was madly in love with his girlfriend of four years all for some ancient jewels that her great grandfather promised to his family.

"Since when have you gotten so wise?" Marinette asked, carefully taking a seat beside Alya.

Alya hummed, a soft smile on her lips as she contemplated.

"I guess I'm just hanging with a new crowd..." she confessed, her eyes glancing down into the dusty areas of the pool side.

Marinette nodded, her lips pursing as she thought of what she wanted to say, though she had a hunch of who this 'new crowd' was.

"Right," the blunette sighed, pressing the mug to her lips to take a sip of her drink. "By new crowd you mean, Nino..." she deadpanned, shifting her blue eyes to her friend who simply laughed.

Alya tittered, swinging her legs side to side before she glanced up at the sky.

"I guess he's pretty cool to be around. His birthday is coming up. I wanted to do something cool," her voice trailed off as her eyes shifted back down to the pool that sat empty and uncleaned beneath their feet. "Do you think I could borrow your pool? I can clean it up. Nino and I can plan a little get together with just us. No strangers this time. It'll be nice, right?" She asked, turning her head to look at Marinette to await an answer.

Marinette remained still, her eyes narrowed at Alya who blinked back at her in utter confusion. The two sat in awkward silence, Alya looking around nervously as Marinette didn't say a word.

"What?" Alya mused, her face completely confused. "Did I say something?"

Marinette placed her mug on to the pavement beside her. Marinette was straight from the hip. A tactic she learned from Alya. In the long time she knew Alya, she never witnessed her friend become this bashful or sentimental. Marinette had a hunch something was going on. While Alya usually had casual flings here and there, this was definitely not the case this time around.

"Are you fucking Nino?" Marinette asked, her eyes narrowing.

Alya was completely taken. Her eyes widen and her cheeks flushed.

"Can't I show compassion for a friend without fucking him?" She asked, her voice breathy as the perplexing expression ceased to drain from her aura.

"I mean, yes. But I don't think I've ever seen you this flustered over a friend before." Marinette muttered, her eyes continuing to narrow in suspicion. She pressed the mug to her lips for another sip.

Alya rolled her eyes in a failed attempt to drop or remove the subject.

"Am I allowed to stay behind for a few hours and clean up this pool? I can set up a few lawn chairs, sweep the floors, fill the pool and make this place spiffy. Not just for the party, but for you and Adrien too."

Marinette hummed, slowly moving back so she could stand up. She sighed, twisting her lips to the side.

"I don't think it'd be fair to leave you behind to clean by yourself. Nathalie told me that Adrien's photoshoot is in two hours. I figured I could get an early start. Just to see what his job is like. Do you think he'll mind? Or is it creepy to bring him something to eat..." she sighed, chewing her bottom lip in contemplation.

Alya shook her head, climbing off the edge of the pool and standing on the pavement beside Marinette.

"I don't think its creepy. I mean, it's not like you guys like each other. You did a good deed, that's what matters. His girlfriend might not be too appreciative if you do show up." Alya explained, running her hands through her hair.

Marinette pouted, nearly slouching as she glanced into her half empty mug.

"I don't want to be creepy, and I know he doesn't like me, but I want him to like me..." she replied, her blue eyes shifting back at her friend who pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a weird look. Marinette widened her eyes, realizing what it may have sounded like.

"As a friend! I don't want him to like me romantically! I am thankful that he took care of me last night, and that he decided he'd sleep on the floor for weeks because he wanted me to be comfortable in the bed..."

Alya nodded, her arms folded against her chest.

"Right, right, so you can go do that. Visit Adrien at his photoshoot, and Nino can help me fix this yard up." She grinned, guiding the topic back to fixing up the pool and yard for a get together.

Marinette sighed, worried that she was making the wrong decision, but eventually decided she'd go.

"Okay..." her voice quivered as she glanced up at her friend nervously. "I guess I'll go. Make sure you and Nino lock up before you guys leave..."

Alya offered her a warm smile before she approached her and hugged her loosely from her shoulders.

"Goodluck bane. Just don't step on his girlfriend's toes..."

Marinette pressed her lips together.

"Yeah...thanks..."

Adrien enjoyed going to the beach. He enjoyed the warm sun, the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. He enjoyed the smell of seawater, the seagulls squawking for food, and he definitely enjoyed the warm sand between his toes. It was the perfect spot to enjoy ice cream and relax, especially during the summer holiday.

Keyword: holiday.

Adrien didn't quite like the beach when it mean he had to change in uncomfortable tents in the sand, and then rush down to the shore for hair and makeup, and to pose in uncomfortable swimsuits. This swimsuit covered most of his lower half, which he was incredibly grateful for. However, he didn't like the way it hugged him.

"I think you look sexy..." Kagami murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek as Adrien snapped the swimming trunks to his hips. Kagami began to swipe her fingertips along the delicate dips of his clavicle. A tender smile spread across her lips as the two remained in the changing tent completely alone.

"I could just pounce on you right now." She hummed, leaning up to press her lips against the hollow of his ear.

Adrien tsked, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Really? They cover well, but they hug on to me the wrong way." Adrien groaned, reaching down to pull and tug awkwardly at the crotch of his swimming trunks. It also didn't help that Adrien was still sore from Kagami's awkward tight grip on him a few hours prior.

Kagami pulled back, twisting her lips at her boyfriend's awkward posture.

"Do you think they'll let you change before you go out?" She asked, her bottom lip protruding playfully before she was leaning on him again.

Adrien shook his head, his hands eventually fixating on her waist as he eventually gave in.

"I doubt they'd let me waste anymore time changing. I'll just hold my breath and get it over with..." The model slouched forward, ignoring the tickling sensations of Kagami's lips on his skin.

Adrien was hungry. He could almost hear his stomach growling from where he stood. He was a little annoyed with himself. His new living arrangements really put him out of the norm. As much as he didn't want to leave the tent, he had to. The blonde turned to face his girlfriend with a weak smile. He took her face into his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips with a small hum.

"I love you." The male whispered the moment their lips separated. "Don't ever forget it, because it won't change."

Kagami smiled, her eyes closing as the two remained close. Her hands gently reached up, touching his hands as they rested against her face.

"I love you, too." The female whispered in response.

Adrien grinned, hesitating to let her go before he turned to leave the tent. Kagami followed close behind. She bit her lip, rocking on her feet as she watched her boyfriend venture towards the shore. She pursed her lips, her brown eyes soon veering off towards the water.

Kagami was pretty satisfied with how the day was drawing. She wasn't too thrilled that Adrien failed to perform earlier, but they were back to doing their own habitual things and she was completely fine with that. Her and Adrien always had their own things to do together. Kagami accompanying him to his photoshoots was something she had the privilege to do. It was their thing. It made her feel close to him. She could tell that Adrien was trying. Despite the issues going on about his contracted marriage to someone else, Kagami could actually see Adrien trying. She really admired that. Aside from the minor bumps, she really couldn't complain how the day went. That was until she saw a bouncing blunette holding a basket.

Kagami immediately dug her nails into her arm, jealousy raging throughout her body. The female immediately glanced away, her eyes fixated on Adrien who remained completely unheeding to the situation. Why was she here?! She was with Adrien, leeching off of his money and time almost every single day, why did she decided to pop up on the only time she and Adrien got to do something together. And out of all times, why now?!

This was their thing.

...

Marinette was a nervous wreck. She wasn't usually comfortable around strangers, even when she worked double at the bar. Marinette made sure to stop by her parents bakery for some strawberry tarts. She wasn't sure if Adrien had managed to grab something before heading off to work. The bluenette cursed herself for wearing flats. She hated how the warm sand always found a way to seep in and settle on her toes. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Marinette tried to remain hopeful as she strained her blue eyes for her friend.

She hummed, hesitantly walking further into the sand. She awkwardly glanced around, meaning to ask anyone who walked by where Adrien was, but Marinette grew anxious for wanting to disturb them. She pursed her lips, exhaling as she contemplated leaving but paused the moment she saw the coveted blonde at the shoreline. Marinette gasped, a small smile on her face as she immediately began to move her way down towards the shore to say hi.

"What are you doing here?" A sharp voice emanated towards Marinette from her left.

The blunette paused, turning her head towards the sound of the voice. Marinette swallowed hard, her heart sinking to the dark pits of her stomach the moment she caught a glimpse of Kagami. The last thing Marinette wanted to do was piss her off. She worried about giving off the impression that she was trying to butt her way into their private lives.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry," Marinette chuckled nervously. "I-I was just dropping off some sweets!" The blunette piped, lifting up the basket to show Kagami. "I wasn't sure if Adrien had eaten or anything. I mean, I brought some extras, you can try some too! Everyone says my dad makes the best tarts in Paris."

Kagami narrowed her eyes, her glare remaining hard. Marinette nearly withered away. She began to feel small.

"Leave. Now." Kagami demanded, her arms remaining taut against her chest.

Marinette winced slightly, her brow furrowing as Kagami's words really hit to heart.

"Um... excuse me?" Marinette asked, her heart aching in her chest. She really didn't want Kagami to dislike her. She was really trying.

"You heard me," Kagami muttered, her gaze firm on Marinette. "I said to leave."

Marinette frowned, she glanced down at her basket. She wondered if it was a good idea to ask her to give the basket to Adrien, but she had a hunch that Kagami wouldn't appreciate that notion either. Marinette inwardly kicked herself. She shouldn't have come here. Alya was right. It was a dumb idea and now it seemed as though Kagami hated her more than ever.

"Marinette?" Adrien mused, his voice causing both girls to jump with surprise.

Marinette pressed her lips together now wondering if the fact that he spotted her made the situation worse. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his brow perking in genuine surprise.

Kagami rolled her eyes, leaning closer to Adrien.

"I was asking the same thing..." she muttered coldly under her breath. The notion was not low enough as Marinette was able to hear her comment much to Kagami's content.

Adrien immediately shot a glance at Kagami, his elbow lightly nudging into her.

"Stop it..." he whispered, his brow furrowing with a reprimanding glance.

Marinette blinked, awkwardly lifting the basket she had retrieved from her parents' bakery.

"I-uh. I got some strawberry tarts from my parents bakery in case you forgot to eat something on the way out," Marinette explained, trying to brush off Kagami's snide comment despite how much her words actually hurt. "They're fresh. My dad makes the best baked goods in Paris..." her voice grew lower and lower as Marinette felt incredibly small.

Adrien smiled warmly, his hand gently reaching for the basket. He could smell the fresh tarts, and his stomach immediately reacted to the pleasant smell. Adrien could already tell that she was going to spoil him with homemade goods.

"Oh. That's amazing!" He cooed, digging into the basket to eye the tarts in their cases. "Thank you so much! That was very sweet of you."

Marinette smiled, her heart fluttering as she was quite relieved that he didn't think she was creepy for stopping by. At least she hoped. The bluenette parted her lips, ready to say something but paused the moment Kagami stepped in front of Adrien with a furious glare.

"He's got the basket," She interjected. "Now leave."

Marinette frowned, her blue eyes shifting to Adrien who tugged Kagami back by the waist.

"Kagami. Stop..." Adrien stated firmly. "Marinette can stay here. She brought us food. She didn't have to. She's trying to be nice."

Kagami glared up at Adrien.

"No!" She clenched her jaw briefly. "She needs to leave!" The female retorted, pointing her finger in Marinette's face impertinently.

Adrien reached over, tugging Kagami's arm down with utter vexation.

"Why? Why does she need to leave, huh?" He replied, keeping his voice low as he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Because this is our thing!" Kagami hissed back. "The only thing of ours that we get to keep. I will not let her have this too! I'm the only one who gets to be here with you. This… this… homewrecker has to leave now!"

Marinette widened her eyes, tears immediately pooling at the corners.

Homewrecker. The one thing Marinette worried she was.

She had her doubts, but to have it confirmed by Kagami herself really hurt her. Marinette pressed her lips together, quickly glancing down. Her heart began to sink in her chest once more. It really was a bad idea to come.

Adrien clenched his jaw, his heart racing with anger.

"Kagami-" he pressed.

"It's fine," Marinette interjected, cutting him off. "I'm gonna go."

Adrien immediately glanced up at Marinette. He placed the basket down, carefully approaching her with a grimace.

"Marinette, please-"

Marinette shook her head, offering him a weak smile, but he had already noticed her tears.

"I'll see you another time, okay?" She mused, her watery eyes glancing over to Kagami nervously. "It was nice meeting you," she murmured, before she stepped back awkwardly. "Enjoy your day..."

Adrien's frown only grew deeper. He could hear the hurt in Marinette's voice. He was incredibly disappointed in how Kagami had been acting lately. The model was beginning to see what Nino had been implying. Adrien wanted to assure her that Kagami was just acting out of jealousy or to suggest that she'd disregard the rude comments Kagami made but he mostly just wanted to apologize to her.

Adrien could barely get two words out before Marinette had turned and hurried herself off the beach. He slouched forward, his mouth remaining open as he watched Marinette cover her face and disappeared on the boardwalk. Adrien sucked his teeth, immediately whipping his head over towards Kagami.

"Really?! Did you really have to be so nasty to her?" He asked, his chest heaving with frustration.

Kagami simply rolled her eyes.

"I told you how much this means to me..." her voice remained monotonous. "You promised me that nothing would change. Having her here made me uncomfortable..."

Adrien sighed, his green eyes moving in the direction where he last saw Marinette. If he could leave to take off after her, he would have. But there were a number of reasons why he couldn't. Adrien had hoped that he would see her home the moment he was finished with this. And for the first time in a really long time, Adrien didn't want to be around Kagami.


	11. Chapter 10

He felt downcast.

There was a heavy feeling in Adrien's chest that he couldn't shake. He was incredibly disappointed in Kagami. He knew she was hurting, but he had hoped she would have at least tried being nice.

Adrien was still hungry, he was upset he never had a chance to try the strawberry tarts that Marinette had brought. The moment Adrien was able to catch a break from the photo sessions, he was heartbroken to learn that Kagami stomped on the basket, crushing the tarts to complete mush.

He had barely reached Alya and Nino on their way out, but now Adrien was left behind with a calamitous feeling in his chest. He was alone. Marinette had never returned home. Adrien couldn't have imagined what she had been feeling. In fact, Adrien was almost sure he knew. He knew what it felt like to be around someone who didn't care enough to even hide the fact that they didn't want him around. The thought made his heart squeeze with pain. The male returned to the bedroom, grabbing some fresh clothes for a shower. He was worried. He couldn't explain why, but he felt like he really wanted to be there for her and protect her. He knew Marinette was capable of protecting herself, but it couldn't ease the worry. The least he could have done was apologize on Kagami's behalf. Especially for obnoxiously screaming at her.

The male scrolled through his phone, chewing on his bottom lip as he pulled up Nino's contact. Having the hunch that Nino was most likely still with Alya, he pressed the dial button. His heart ached as he hoped that Alya would at least know where Marinette could have ran off to.

Marinette was in an extremely strenuous predicament. The female had decided to return to her old apartment. She often realised that this was her thinking space - the only space where she was calm enough to control her emotions. The last few days had been nothing but a catastrophe. Marinette couldn't figure out if it was simply a twisted change of fate, or if she was struggling with a string of bad luck.

She couldn't return back to the home she shared with Adrien. Her anxiety had already began to consume her almost completely. The way Kagami had treated her was incredibly cruel, and Marinette couldn't help but wonder if, somehow, Adrien had felt that way about her too. She knew that she had been a handful the last couple of weeks. All she ever did was cause problems. She was just an emotional burden to him as well as her friends. Each time she attempted to be kind and make it up, something always went awry. But at least she knew the truth.

Marinette curled up into her bed, knowing that Alya would bump into Adrien sometime during the night and return here to her apartment to retrieve her, but Marinette just wanted to be alone. Her blue eyes shifted to her phone screen and Marinette had began to think about the financial burden of keeping up with the rent. She had been taking off almost every night of work to do events for the wedding. A wedding that she was incredibly close to just walking out on. She pressed her lips together, knowing that if she did such a thing she could put her parents' business in jeopardy. She'd hate herself forever if she did that.

The blunette sat up, contemplating days she could opt to take in an attempt to gather enough money in time to pay her rent. Despite struggling, Marinette refused to ask anyone for money. Not her friends, not her family and certainly not her soon-to-be husband. She didn't care how rich he was. It just wasn't in her nature to depend on anyone. For as long as she could remember, Marinette had to rely only on herself. That independence only grew when Felix coldly left her behind. Having a partner to hold some of the burden remained completely unfamiliar to Marinette.

She wanted to cry. Everything that had happened throughout that day continued to run through her mind. It wouldn't leave her alone. When Marinette was younger, her nona had taught her to sing her heart out whenever she was sad or stressed. She assured her that singing releases endorphins, which was one of the better options of alleviating stress and anxiety. Even though drinking didn't sound too bad either.

Marinette climbed off her bed, her chest feeling heavy as she tried with everything to keep the tears at bay. Kagami did not win. Kagami will not make her cry and get in her head. Marinette was determined. She flipped on the coffeemaker in her kitchen, her face flush-red with contained emotions as she watched the water boil and drip into the glass pot. Her fists clenched, the anxiety bubbled to her chest. She was almost ready to scream.

The blunette closed her eyes, her lips parting:

_"So I left home, I packed up_

_and I moved_

_Far away_

_From my past one day_

_And I laugh, I laugh,_

_I laugh, I laugh_

_And I sound fine on the outside"_

Her voice was timid as she began to sing. She exhaled, leaning on the counter as she opened her eyes. Her blue eyes traced every drop on the inside of the coffee pot.

_"Sometimes I feel lost,_

_sometimes I'm confused_

_Sometimes I find_

_That I am not alright_

_And I cry, and I cry,_

_and I cry..."_

Marinette traced her fingertips against the countertop with a grimace on her face. Her voice radiated softly throughout the apartment. She really did want to cry. No matter what she did, she couldn't rid the heavy feeling in her chest that nearly made her suicidal. Her fists slowly clenched against the counter, her knuckles turning white with pressure.

...

Adrien wandered into the apartment building nervously. He had been here once before. It was a few weeks ago when Marinette wanted to grab some belongings to take with her to their new place together. He glanced down at his phone screen, registering the apartment number that Alya had sent to Nino in a forwarded text. The blonde sighed, not entirely sure which floor she was on. The numbers on the doors were incredibly small and scratched off. He was worried about Marinette, and even though he was sure she was safe in her apartment, he couldn't help but assume that she needed someone to talk to. All he wanted to do was apologize to her.

Kagami didn't need to treat her like that.

Marinette didn't deserve to be treated like that.

The blonde paused, his eyes widening as he could hear a voice singing throughout the walls of the apartment. He lowered his head, her voice filling his ears. Her voice was beautiful, yet incredibly sad. It made his heart hurt. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard a voice so serene. Like a sailor to the call of a siren, Adrien began to follow the sound of the voice. His heart ached in his chest, his nerves getting the best of him as he climbed the stairs. The voice grew louder and louder each time he took a step closer.

A deep blush coated his cheeks as he came to a stop at a door. His green eyes squinted at the number scratched on the door, before he matched it to the number on the text message. It was Marinette.

His frown only deepened as it registered that the sad beautiful voice belonged to Marinette.

_"So I just sit in my room_

_after hours with the moon_

_And think of who knows my name_

_Would you cry if I died_

_Would you remember my face?"_

Adrien placed his hand on to the door, his shoulders slouching.

…

Marinette breathed out the last words, her make up smeared across her cheeks. The blunette closed her eyes, dropping her head low at her sudden defeat. She was ready to pour her coffee and crawl into bed.

She jumped the moment she heard a soft knock on the front door behind her. Marinette pressed her lips together, exhaling solemnly. She knew it was only a matter of time before Alya showed up at her door to check in on her. Marinette wasn't too worried about Alya hearing her sing (she had heard her sing many times before), but Marinette couldn't help but be a bit flustered. She never had any guests over before, and she wasn't about to make any exceptions either. This was her safe place and Marinette was very picky of who entered inside. She also wasn't a good hostess. She was terrible at entertaining guests.

Marinette moved away from the counter, wandering towards the door.

"Alya, I don't want to talk-" her voice halted as she opened the door. Her blue eyes connected with Adrien's green eyes as he stood on the other side of the door. He wore a dark shirt that was rolled at the sleeves, his jeans fit him perfectly and as usual, his hair lay perfectly on top of his head.

As for her, Marinette felt the blood rush down to her feet. Her face was flushed wet with sweat. Her eye makeup was smeared across her cheeks and lids. The bun on her head was slowly coming undone and falling sideways. In retrospect, she was completely opposite of Adrien.

It began to dawn on her that Alya wasn't the one who heard her singing. Marinette swore she was about ready to lose her equilibrium. Her face nearly turned green. Marinette wasn't essentially a mean person. In fact, she wasn't one to think on a hot head or act on a whim, but when she did she made sure to make up for it. Which is why Marinette had no explanation as to why she immediately slammed the door in his face.

Adrien widened his eyes, sighing and shaking his head as the door slammed in his face before he could even get two words out.

Marinette cupped her hand over her mouth, taking a few steps back from the door as if the door was riddled with the plague.

"Marinette," Adrien murmured from the other side of the door. "I know you're mad at me. I can understand that you're upset." the blonde closed his eyes, resting his hand on the door. "I just… I just wanted to apologize for what she did to you," Adrien frowned, his head pressing against the door. "It was cruel, unnecessary and uncalled for..."

Marinette trembled, his words sinking into her head from behind the door. Her hand remained cupped over her mouth as she struggled to get her heart to slow down in her chest.

Adrien pulled back from the door slightly, his green eyes spotting the shadow from underneath the door.

"I don't agree with what she said. If it's any consolation, I do apologize for how she acted towards you..." The blonde began to lean against the doorframe, the shadows underneath not moving. He worried it was a lost cause to try and convince her to come back home, but if she was comfortable here, he would most certainly not force her.

Marinette remained puzzled behind the door. She allowed his words to swim in her head. She appreciated that he came all the way to apologize on his girlfriend's behalf. The blunette slowly removed her hand from around her mouth, her heart thumping away as she realised that he really was trying. She was in a mixture of emotions. She was pleasantly surprised by his arrival, but she was incredibly embarrassed at her appearance. She worried she looked like some hopeless clown that sang randomly during the night. Marinette was quite foolish. Perhaps she was a clown.

Adrien sighed from the other side, concluding that Marinette did not want to answer him. He pushed himself off the door frame, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry, Marinette..." he breathed, his hands dropping to his sides in such a painful defeat. The male turned away from the door, beginning to walk down the narrow hall with his head down.

"Adrien?" A soft voice emanated from behind him. He didn't even hear her open the door.

The blonde turned, his green eyes connected with hers. She appeared timid and vulnerable. This was a side of her he had never seen before. Her blue eyes were glossy, almost as if she was about to cry, but held herself together quite impressively. Adrien breathed out, his features softening as he offered his timid fiance a warm smile.

Marinette blinked, her eyes glancing down as she pressed her lips together.

Adrien felt relieved that she was safe. Granted, she didn't look her best, but after the experience he had with her only nights before where she attempted to leap from a balcony, he couldn't help but to overthink things when it came to her.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Adrien asked, his brow perkins as he turned to face her properly.

Marinette was reluctant, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. It was evident that she never had any guests over, and starting to do so now would completely throw her off of the norm. Adrien could sense this. The last thing he wanted to do was to push boundaries and make her uncomfortable. This was an agenda he had pushed since the day the two met. The blonde smiled warmly, shifting his weight as he shook his head to retract his suggestion he had made moments prior.

"Actually, nevermind. So long as I know you're okay, that's all that matters. I understand you're comfortable here, but please consider coming back. Alya and Nino want to throw a little party and want to see you there..." his voice trailed off with a heavy heart. It was contracted that they married each other, but it wasn't necessary that they lived together. That was a notion his father enforced on both of them.

So why was he asking her to come back?

Did she really have to?

His green eyes trailed down to the ground, staring at his white sneakers with a racing heart. Was it just because he enjoyed her company? Was it because he wanted to make sure she remained safe throughout the night? Or was it perhaps that he just wanted to see her? The male pressed his lips together, his eyes flickering with deep contemplation.

"Again, I'm sorry-" he finished, suddenly feeling quite small.

"You can come in." Marinette interjected, a small blush on her cheeks as she was stepping out of her comfort zone. She knew she had to change, but there was something about Adrien that she felt comfort in. He had good intentions and even though she did have quite an odd dream about him, she still saw him as a really good friend.

Adrien blinked, his green eyes shifting to her open door as she stepped aside, gesturing that he'd help himself inside. Marinette smiled at him, her eyes tired. She had decided it didn't matter for him to see how screwed up her makeup was. It had been a rough night and Marinette was already struggling to pay her rent. Her life was already a mess, that much Adrien saw; especially with what he had to save her from their bachelor and bachelorette party. It wouldn't make a difference if he saw how messy her makeup was.

"A-Are you sure? Something tells me that entertaining guests aren't your thing." Adrien chuckled, his smile matching hers.

Marinette breathed in, her shoulders shrugged as she awkwardly turned in her leg.

"I made some tea..." she reached over to awkwardly pick at her elbow. "It's a chinese Mango tea. I hear it's one of the best..." she glanced back at him before she turned around and walked inside, leaving the door open for him.

Adrien exhaled, nearly dropping on his knees and praying that he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. The model began to follow her. His eyes fixated on her as she began to grab the pot of boiling water. He closed the door behind him, his eyes shifting around the apartment curiously. The space was small, which was expected for someone who lived alone, but the area was decorated nicely. The sofa in the living room was a lovely white color with cute handmade pink pillows. The kitchen and the walls were decorated with photos of her and her friends.

Marinette pulled two mugs from the cabinets, and placed them on to the countertops. She poured the hot water into them and then she picked out two homemade sewn mango tea bags her mother had given her as a gift for the semester ending. She dropped them into the hot water.

"Just let these sit in here," Marinette explained, glancing back at Adrien as he approached her. "I'm going to wash up, I'll be right back."Marinette smiled at him before she excused herself to the bathroom.

Adrien watched her as she left. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, casually looking around the area. He saw many beautiful pictures and her apartment looked quite cozy and smelled really nice. His green eyes scanned the photos she had pinned to the fridge. Adrien was impressed with the Dean's list certificates she had magnetized. He didn't even realise that Marinette was going to school. The blonde shifted his gaze, his eyes landing upon the little teapots and cups she had decorated along side the walls. He even giggled at some of the paper flowers she had placed on the cabinets. Her apartment was just too cute and cozy. He could tell why she felt safe and at home here. The blonde continued to smile, the cozy air felt warmer than the air back at his father's mansion.

He pursed his lips, wandering over towards the living space area. He admired the floral rug on the hardwood floors, and the small television set she had sitting across. He could faintly hear the water running in the bathroom down the small narrow hall. He paused in the middle of the living space. He glanced around casually, not wanting to be Snoopy or come across anything too personal. His green eyes paused upon a photo he saw sitting on the coffee table. He furrowed his brow, his hands sliding out of his pockets to run against the ceramic material of the modern coffee table. It was a cute photo, a couple's photo. Adrien really didn't want to be snoop-y, or impertinent. He was always curious about Marinette's past boyfriends. Adrien very carefully picked up the photo frame, glancing at what appeared to be Marinette smooching her love. Adrien furrowed his brow, his eyes squinting at the familiar male in the photo.

"Felix?" The blonde murmured, his eyes bouncing between the two in the photo. Adrien knew Felix was a distant relative, but he had many experiences with his cousin to know him when he saw him.

He quickly looked up, hearing the bathroom door open suddenly. Trying not to panic, the male gently placed the photo back down on to the coffee table where he had initially spotted it, and then casually wandered back to the kitchen to resume his previous position by the hot water mugs. Adrien glanced up, watching Marinette return to the kitchen without any makeup. He couldn't help but notice all the little freckles scattered across her cheeks and her nose. She looked as if she had been losing sleep, and that thought made him incredibly sad.

Marinette pulled the teabags from the mugs and then she placed them into the sink.

"These are really good, I always get excited when my mother makes them." Marinette murmured, turning to hand one of the cups to him.

Adrien very politely took the warm mug from her hand. He blew into the warm liquid and covertly took a whiff of the tea. It smelt incredibly nice. He felt the excitement bubble to his toes. Marinette always spoiled him with delectable foods. He very gently placed the mug to his lips and took a sip.

"I had no idea you were going to school." Adrien replied, his eyes shifting back to the Dean's lists certificates she magnetized to the fridge.

Marinette hummed, pulling back to glance at the acknowledgements herself.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to school for fashion and modeling..." her voice paused, glancing down at her drink with a small laugh. "Ironic how it's exactly what you do."

Adrien pressed his lips together at her response.

"I suppose..." he tittered before he pressed his lips to the mug once more for another sip. "Are you graduated? Or are you on a summer break?"

Marinette took a sip of her tea.

"I'm currently on a break. I just have to grab a few more hours at work and pay the rent here. When I'm not busy I help my family at the bakery. With this marriage thing I find myself distracted these days." the bluenette confessed sheepishly.

Adrien smiled, the image of her and his cousin sat in the back of his mind. He had a hunch that he probably wasn't supposed to know about it. If she had wanted him to know about it, she would have brought it up to him by now. He almost felt guilty.

"So… do you have other interests instead of fashion designing?" He asked blatantly, mostly to rid the thought of his cousin out of his head.

Marinette laughed and then she took another sip of her drink.

"Of course! I enjoy baking, I love to dance," Marinette smiled. "My dad makes the best strawberry tarts. I think that's my next goal." She looked up at him, her blue eyes almost bubbly. "Did you try the strawberry tarts I brought earlier? They're really good aren't they?"

Adrien paused, his heart sinking. He could vividly remember Kagami throwing them into the sand and stomping on them. They looked tasty but it was a shame that he didn't get a taste of them. He glanced back up at her face. She had seemed so hopeful, so happy. It appeared that it meant a lot to her that he got a chance to try some of the sweets she had brought. He didn't want to lie to her, but he also didn't want to break her spirits with the truth of how irrational his girlfriend had reacted to her surprise arrival.

"Actually… I never got a chance to try them," Adrien admitted with a solemn expression. "Kagami… got rid of them before I even had a chance..." his voice trailing off at how much more cruel is sounded when he spoke of it out loud.

Marinette frowned, her expression dropping to such a sad one it broke Adrien's heart right in half.

"Oh..." she breathed, glancing down into her drink. Marinette's heart sank. She really didn't enjoy the feeling of being despised by someone she didn't know. "I don't think your girlfriend likes me..." the bluenette chuckled sadly. "I just thought she'd wanted to try the tarts. I only brought them because I thought you guys would be hungry. It's no big deal..." Marinette shrugged, quickly taking a sip of her drink to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Adrien placed his mug down onto the counter. He was nearly ready to reach over to her and pull her into a hug to comfort her, but he caught himself. The night before, she was drunk, and Adrien remembered how she held him while she slept in bed. He wasn't even sure if she could remember that moment.

"I've been really disappointed with how she's been acting. She can be a really jealous person, but I can assure you that's not why I fell in love with her," Adrien explained. "She's not usually this big of a pain. When she gets used to this whole wedding thing, I just hope that she'll loosen up a bit. But there's no excuse to how she acted. I really did want to try the tarts - in fact, I was really excited to," He glanced down and folded his hands together. "It really is a shame that I didn't get to..."

The two remained silent, and Adrien felt his heart sink even lower. He was almost sure his honesty was ruining her. He couldn't help himself. Ever since he was a little boy, his mother always explained to him that if he really cared about someone, the most important thing he could do for them is to be honest with them. It was embedded in his DNA. He had always been honest with everyone he ever loved and cared about, even if the situation was scary.

"That's okay," Marinette interjected with a weak smile. "We can stop by my parents bakery and try some. I'm sure they won't mind if we do." The bluenette explained, taking her last few gulps of her warm drink, before she placed her mug down onto the countertop.

Adrien widened his eyes, standing up straight as he watched Marinette grab her keys from the hook beside the door. "W-What?" The male sputtered out dumbfoundedly as he kept his eyes on Marinette. "Is the bakery open? I think it's actually a little past midnight-"

"I have keys!" Marinette giggled, interrupting his panicked skit. She looped the keys in her fingertips, playfully.

Adrien smiled, nearly jumping over to her with excitement. He was grateful for how fast she bounced back, and he couldn't help but to feel like a little kid in a candy store. He really did hope it was alright with her parents, but it appeared that Marinette knew how to scratch every unusual itch that Adrien had.

"O-oh yeah! Sure. We can do that!" Adrien stuttered, moving awkwardly towards Marinette as she opened the front door. Adrien stepped out into the hallway, patiently waiting for Marinette to lock her door and lead the way.

The female walked by him, ushering him to follow her. Marinette had made sure all the doors were locked and the moment she felt the warm outside air brush against her skin, she was immediately at peace. She paused, glancing around curiously as Adrien approached her from behind.

"Didn't come with your bodyguard this evening?" The blunette teased, turning to face him, before she began to walk in the opposite direction towards where she knew her parents' bakery would be.

"No. I took the train." The blonde chuckled, following close behind her. He stuck his hands into his pockets casually, catching up to her with long strides of the leg.

Marinette gasped dramatically, blatantly teasing her friend with a small smile.

"You? The Adrien Agreste? Taking the train, and being forced to mingle with that many commoners?!" The female placed a hand to her chest, feigning a laugh that wanted to erupt from her chest.

Adrien scoffed, timidly glancing down at his feet before he averted his gaze to the sky.

"I know. It was awful. I hope I don't ever have to do it again." He replied in a teasing tone. His smile faltered slightly at the image of Marinette and Felix that suddenly slipped back into his head. He cleared his throat, immediately looking back to Marinette as he desperately tried to rid the thought from his head.

"I hope you don't think I'm really like that. I don't mind taking trains," The blonde immediately clarified, hoping that Marinette really didn't take him seriously. "I prefer it. I don't always like having my bodyguard watch me all of the time. I sneak out every chance that I get."

Marinette bit her lip, her heart fluttering at the realization that he was just as bit as awkward as she was. It didn't feel so bad knowing that she wasn't the only one who over thought things. Marinette glanced over to him briefly as they crossed the street. She could hear the crickets in the distance. The moonlight cast a cool light against the two of them. It was quite serene. Marinette quite liked the way the moonlight and the Eiffel Tower light shone amongst them, as it painted a more beautiful picture of their city.

"Of course I don't believe you're really like that," She explained. "I think I've gotten to know you well enough to tease you about this kind of thing..." she smiled sweetly, a natural blush brewing against the freckles that painted her face. "Though I have to admit that I'm surprised to learn your life was so… confined. I always thought wealthy people always got to do what they wanted..." she shrugged.

Adrien hummed, reaching up to brush his thumb across the inside of his lip.

"I think that's the preconceived theory that many people make about wealthy people. I guess I was never fortunate enough to experience a life like that,"Adrien confessed, his brow furrowing. "My father was way more protective of me when I was younger. I wasn't even allowed to go to school. Every second of every day, constantly being kept inside. My father signed me up for a lot of activities, like fencing and chinese lessons, but it was all taken at home. Whenever I left the house, I had a bodyguard with me. Sometimes I had lunch with my father's assistant." He chuckled, biting his lip as he wondered if he was talking too much.

Marinette frowned, moving in closer to him. She never realised how confined he was. She had seen so many photos of him on the cover many magazines. She'd seen footage of him on the catwalk, and many commercials of him advertising perfume that was named after him. She would have never suspected that he was so miserable.

"So… you didn't have many friends growing up?" Marinette asked, glancing down at her feet as they crossed the road once more.

Adrien shook his head, his arm brushed against hers as the pair awkwardly moved closer to one another.

"No, not really. I mean, I have one friend named Chloe. I haven't seen her in ages. I'll assume she'll be at the wedding..." he shifted his gaze to Marinette who looked at the items displayed on the closed shops along the road.

"Chloe? The Mayor's daughter?" Marinette inquired, turning her head to gaze at Adrien. She blinked, not expecting his eyes to already be looking back at her. Marinette couldn't tell what it was, it had been awhile since anyone's had that effect on her.

He held a strong gaze and his eyes were like emeralds. Marinette blinked, her heart fluttering in her chest. She couldn't fight the blush that crawled up to the tips of her ears like a herd of fire ants the moment she remembered the compromising dream she had that night of Adrien. She pressed her lips together and looked away before he could notice how flustered she had become. Marinette cleared her throat, mentally scolding herself. She tried to reassure herself that she had only felt this way because he was a model. He was naturally attractive. It didn't mean anything else.

"Yeah, the Mayor's daughter." Adrien replied promptly with a chuckle. "My father is friends with Kagami's mother," He looked ahead of him, remaining close to Marinette in case she turned a corner, so he could follow her. "Kagami was a very sweet and shy girl. She's very open and honest, but I love that about her. She could be really nice when she's not under stress like this. I've known her since we were kids… I promise that was the girl I love. She still is the girl I love, she just needs some time to understand this and get used to it..." Adrien returned his hands into his pockets. "I think we all do..."

Marinette looked away, her hand reaching up to her chest. Her fingertips began to brush lightly against the skin on her chest plate as she had felt pain. Her heart was hurting to hear him talk about her. Marinette wanted to believe what he had said about Kagami. She really wanted to. But it was hard to accept it for the time being. All Marinette ever saw from Kagami since the day they first met was nasty. She only ever saw dirty looks and snide comments. Marinette tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. She knew that this wedding thing was a lot to take in, but Marinette had hoped Kagami would understand that she wasn't the only one hurting in this situation. Marinette bit her lip harder, her fingertips brushing even harder against her skin until it was raw.

"I swear I'm not trying to infiltrate your relationship with her. I hadn't realised that me showing up to drop off food at the photoshoot made her uncomfortable. I didn't know that was a thing that meant a lot to her..." Marinette frowned, glancing up at him. Her heart continued to ache within her chest, it almost felt like she couldn't breathe.

Adrien shook his head with a grimace.

"No, Marinette. I know that. She just acted in the moment. I swear to you that neither of us feel that way. People say things out of hurt just to share that hurt with other people..." Adrien glanced down, wanting to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. "I can't say a thousand times how sorry I am for her..."

Marinette reached up and caressed her cheek. She breathed in deeply as she tried to catch her breath again. She furrowed her brow, closing her eyes for a brief moment to keep the tears at bay.

"I just… I didn't mean to hurt anyone. If she needs me to spend some time away from you then I will. I don't want to make her uncomfortable either..."

Adrien shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for Marinette to be away from him.

"No. Please don't do that. It's fine. I promise." The blonde assured, capturing a glimpse of Marinette's heartbroken expression. He couldn't stop the feeling of how protective he had become over her. He wanted to protect her from all the world's evils. He wanted to protect her from men that would hurt her, he wanted to protect her from her own self deprecating thoughts, he wanted to protect her from her demons. If he could have protected her from his cousin, he would have done so.

Marinette simply nodded, the two remaining quiet as they crossed into another neighborhood. She hadn't expected to get into deep conversations during their walk, but at this point it was inevitable.

"I know that this is weird, but I've grown to become very protective of you, Marinette," the blonde confided. "I don't mean it in a creepy way. I just… feel like I want to do everything I can to keep you safe and happy..." Adrien could have smacked himself for admitting it, but he was being honest. He never wanted to see her make such a sad face like that again, and if it meant protecting her from his girlfriend, then so be it.

Marinette paused, looking up at him with a small blush. She blinked, shifting her gaze down towards the ground before she began to timidly walk again.

"O-Oh..." she breathed, her heart aching and fluttering at the same time. How could words be so comforting, but hurt so much at the same time? Marinette refused to believe she was feeling some type of way. She was just confused and she was hurting.

"I hope that doesn't make things awkward..." Adrien gulped, reaching up to fix the collar of his shirt.

She sighed, shaking her head with a small smile. She saw an opportunity and went for it.

"Of course it'll be awkward," The blunette teased, nudging her elbow into his side softly. "But it looks like you're stuck with me regardless..." her voice quivered. Marinette found a bit of comfort in the fact that he didn't totally hate her, but she couldn't help but to wonder about Kagami every now and again. She knew it wasn't possible to get everyone to like her but there was something in her that wanted to be on good terms with her. She wanted someone that meant a lot to Adrien to like her. She hated that about herself. She couldn't exactly explain why that was but it ignited her anxiety like no other.

Adrien chortled, his arm reached over to lightly wrap around her awkwardly.

"Well… if it's already awkward, I'm sure this wouldn't hurt."

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart racing as he tugged her close. She awkwardly leaned into him, a deep blush rising on her cheeks as she got an awkward whiff of his cologne. It smelt amazing. Marinette wondered if he wore the same colognes his father made. Marinette very gently placed her hand against the small of his back, lightly rubbing him through his shirt before the two separated.

"I know I haven't been the best to be around lately," Marinette murmured timidly. "But I'm glad you don't completely hate me."

Adrien glanced over to her, a small frown tugging at the edges of his lips.

"I don't think I've ever hated you, Marinette. Honestly, I'm a little glad that you don't hate me, either. It's been a really hard week." The blonde sighed.

Marinette subtly nodded in agreement. It was one hell of a rough few weeks. She wasn't even sure when the wedding ceremony was, and that thought made her even more anxious.

"I mean, it wasn't as bad as being confined to your home." Marinette shrugged, keeping her gaze away.

Adrien returned his hands to his pockets, a small smile gracing his lips in an instant.

"Yeah, but after meeting you, I don't think I've ever had this much fun. I mean sure, there were a lot of hiccups along the way, but I've never been to a party, I enjoy hanging out with Alya, and I've never actually had so much good food since my mom disappeared," The blonde admitted. "I'm really glad I met you."

Marinette chuckled, her lips soon pressing together as she felt her face beginning to heat up. She hated that every little thing got her hopes up so high.

"Really? I-I mean… what about your girlfriend? Isn't she fun?" Marinette asked, her heart hammering away within her chest. Her blue eyes fixated on the road in front of them, there in the distance she could see her parents' bakery.

Adrien nodded.

"Of course. She's a lot of fun. What I meant was that since I've met you, my father has been a little lenient. I mean, he still keeps a close eye on me, but I'm able to finally be on my own. Who would have thought that getting married would have encouraged my father to kick me out of the house?"

Marinette pursed her lips, not entirely sure how she felt about it. The wedding wasn't something either of them wanted, but she was glad that it had worked out for him. It was incredibly unfortunate that he was held prisoner in his own home, but she was glad she got to help in someway.

The couple paused the moment they stepped in front of the bakery. The doors were locked and the lights were shut off. Marinette glanced up towards the windows to the apartments above. The blunette felt a warm sensation in her chest the moment she spotted the balcony of her old bedroom. It was a bittersweet moment. She remembered the time she spent up there as a teen while she worked on her sketches. The last time she remembered being in that room was the night she prepared for the engagement party.

"You'll have to be quiet." She whispered, turning her head over towards Adrien. "Or my parents will wake up and either think we're burglars, or they'll catch us and bombard us with a bunch of embarrassing questions."

Adrien nodded with a small smile.

"My lips are sealed." The blonde whispered, gesturing a lock and seal motion to his lips.

Marinette fumbled with the keys in her hands before finally phishing out the bakery key. She very slowly unlocked the door and beckoned Adrien to follow her. She made sure to close and lock the door behind her. The hallway was dark and Marinette felt around for the door to the bakery before she unlocked that one as well. As the duo stepped inside, Marinette closed the door and flicked on the dim light.

"These ones won't be as fresh as the ones I brought to you earlier, but I promise they are just as good." The blunette assured as she placed her keys to the side, and wandered towards the back in the kitchen where her parents wrapped and stored the pastries.

Adrien stood behind, his eyes glancing around the shop in awe. He couldn't get over the pleasant aroma that lingered in the air. The display cases were empty for the night, but he couldn't help but to imagine all of the sweets that were soon going to be encased there the next day. He swore he could smell all kinds of pastries in the air. Cookies, pies, cakes, croissants and macaroons. He felt so spoiled. He loved how nicely decorated it was. He had never been in a family owned business aside from his father's main offices downtown.

"I actually don't mind," the blonde replied, shifting his eyes back to Marinette who returned with two wrapped strawberry tarts and set them on the counter. "I've never been here before, I'm really glad I came. My dad usually doesn't let me indulge in snacks like this."

Marinette crumbled the ceramic wrap in her hand and glanced up at him, pushing one of the tarts closer to him.

"Really? I don't see anything wrong with a pie or two..." Marinette shrugged, before she returned to the kitchen the retrieve a couple of cake forks.

Adrien smiled, leaning against the counter as he picked up the cake fork and began to pick at the tart. He dug into the custard, popping the fruit into his mouth. He was greeted with the most tastiest pastry he ever had the pleasure of trying.

"Wow. You weren't kidding..." Adrien groaned, almost having to stop himself from digging into the pastry feverishly.

Marinette nodded with a small smile as she began to pick at her own pastry.

"Yeah, my dad still has yet to teach me how he makes these. I've learned how to make macaroons, but I haven't mastered tarts yet." She admitted sheepishly.

Adrien popped another fruit in his mouth, chewing on it slowly as he watched Marinette stir the custard within the tart.

"Is singing another one of your passions? I mean you are a woman of many talents. I'm starting to learn a lot of cool new things about you."

Marinette blushed, embarrassment rushing over her the moment she remembered that Adrien had heard her sing.

"I… guess I'm okay at singing because I do it a lot, but I wouldn't really consider it a passion..." she pressed her lips together as she blushed. She couldn't really enjoy her tart as the bouts of anxiety began to churn in her stomach once more. "When I was fourteen, my Nona told me that when I was upset or sad... I could sing. It always made me feel better..." Marinette shrugged, jabbing the prongs of her fork inside of a lopsided strawberry.

Adrien frowned, glancing down as he realised he had caught Marinette at a bad time. It explained why he heard so much sadness in her voice when he found her at her apartment.

"Oh… so does that mean you're often sad?" He asked, perking a brow as his heart began to sink.

Marinette chortled, trying not to allow her inner demons to ruin the conversation she was having with him.

"I am sad, like, all the time." She giggled. "I guess that makes me pathetic, but it's better than drinking."

Adrien placed his fork down, shaking his head. He hated that she felt that way about herself.

"No, you really shouldn't say those things about yourself." He replied, his fingertips lightly tracing patterns against the countertop.

Marinette began to stare in a corner, her mind racing about a thousand miles a minute. She thought about everything that happened up until this point. She remembered the incident at the party, she remembered how awkward she was at the wedding party, and she certainly couldn't forget how upset Kagami was at her arrival. She couldn't stop thinking about how callous and careless she had been acting lately. She had started this journey thinking of no one else's feelings but her own. It had gotten to the point where Adrien slept on the cold hard floor for weeks because she had been so obtuse.

"I'm not usually this much of a hassle… or a pain..." Marinette murmured, leaning against the counter. "All of this binge drinking, the craziness.. it's not who I am. I don't mean to cause trouble for you, Alya, or Nino. What happened at that party was all my fault… I should have been more careful. I really didn't mean to put you guys under all of that stress and then force you all to take care of me afterwards. I really do appreciate that you guys came at the time you did and got me out of there. But I promise you none of that should ever happen again from now on..."

Adrien shook his head, his hand immediately sliding across the counter to grab hers.

"Marinette, I know we just met, and I know it's hard for you to trust me right now, but please trust me when I say that none of that was your fault. Please listen to me when I tell you that you're not a burden. You're the farthest thing from it. You are an amazing girl, and honestly it baffles me that you are having trouble seeing that." His voice was soft as he whispered to her. His thumb lightly brushed against her skin. "I totally understand that this was an off week. You have nothing to apologize for, okay?"

Marinette blushed, her figure freezing as she felt Adrien's hand on top of hers. Her blue eyes fixated on them together, her heart immediately began to hammer away within her chest. She pressed her lips together, her eyes moving up to look at his face.

"Thank you, Adrien..." she breathed, a timid smile upon her lips as she leaned into the counter.

Adrien returned the smile, relaxing as he realised that Marinette had started to trust him. He really wanted her to believe what he told her, because it's true. The blonde shifted, remembering what had happened the night before. He did leave the bedroom before Marinette had woke up the next morning, but he wondered if she remembered her suggesting that he'd ask her again the following day. He glanced down at their hands, his lips pursing as he also wondered if she remembered what had happened before that.

"Marinette..." his voice mused through the silence between the two of them, the sound immediately drawing the attention of the female in front of him.

"Hm?" She hummed, standing up straight, almost as if she was in a trance this whole time that Adrien rudely interrupted.

The blonde chewed his lip, wondering if this was an appropriate time to bring this up.

"Last night… you had gone into my room, and guided me to the masterbed." His hand slowly slipped back from hers, just in case she became uncomfortable.

"We didn't do anything!" He assured before she got the wrong idea. "But I was surprised that you allowed me to sleep in the bed, too. I suspected you were drunk, but you had told me to ask you the following day," He shifted his weight once more, his bottom lip sliding back between his teeth as he worried about her reaction. "Were you drunk?" He inquired, perking a brow. "I wanted to be honest with you and let you know in case you didn't remember. My mother always told me to be honest with people I care about."

Marinette felt her heart do flips inside of her chest the moment Adrien admitted he cared for her. She couldn't pinpoint why it was such a huge deal to her, but it was. The female smiled, reaching down to grab her fork and pick at the fresh strawberry on the tart. She picked up a bit of custard with the strawberry, and pressed it to her lips.

"I was drunk," she confessed. "But my judgement was clear. I don't remember much of what happened earlier in the night, but I remember my decision to bring you to the bed. I don't think I liked the idea of you sleeping on the floor, and the bed is huge. It could fit the two of us without it being super uncomfortable." She shrugged as she began to lick the custard off the prongs of her fork.

Adrien blinked, before he breathed out in relief at her clarification. He had a hunch that she wouldn't remember her choking him, or attempting to leap from the balcony. That much he would rather not bring up. It did make sense that she had mistook him for being his cousin. He always heard theories about people being honest drunks, perhaps Marinette was one of those people. It was obvious that she had a lingering hurt over something his cousin did. At first Adrien wasn't too sure she meant his cousin, but the photo he had spotted in her apartment was more than enough confirmation. Adrien could only have wondered what it was that happened between them, but he figured it would be something they'd talk about when she was ready.

"Are you sure it's okay to sleep there?" Adrien asked. "I can always bring my mattress from home. It'll take a little convincing from my dad, but it's definitely possible."

Marinette giggled, glancing up at him.

"I promise, that's not necessary. I'm positive that it's alright. I don't mind at all," She assured, her fork breaking down a few pieces of her tart. "Speaking of beds. I really think we should take these on the go. It's getting late and what most people don't know is that my parents wake up really early to open up and clean." Marinette sighed, pulling away from the counter.

Adrien blinked, losing track of time completely. He smiled at her and nodded, placing the cake fork aside for her to take.

Marinette gathered up the dishes, her blue eyes locking on to his once more.

"Let's keep this our little secret, okay?" She whispered, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Adrien chuckled, grabbing the tarts from the table, ready to take them home. If she couldn't finish hers, he was more than happy to finish them both. They were really that tasty.

"My lips are sealed." The blonde assured, rocking back and forth on his feet as Marinette nodded towards him in acknowledgement. The blunette turned towards the kitchen, wandering over to the area so that she could wash the forks. She placed them back into the same spots she found them in so that her parents wouldn't notice. The female grabbed her keys from the countertop. She scribbled two strawberry tarts on waste in her parents inventory list so they wouldn't suspect that some pastry burglar broke into their shop to steal a bunch of pastries. Marinette very carefully brushed by Adrien to open the door, expecting the blonde to follow in after her. She opened the door for him, her heart racing as he walked by her. When she closed the door she breathed out, a bit glad that she decided to take him. She had gotten to learn a lot about him. She locked the door behind her and followed him outside of the building where she locked the doors to the building as well.

"Thanks for taking me out." Adrien murmured, turning to face her as he awkwardly stood in the middle of the pavement with two tarts in his hand. "I've actually had a lot of fun. I'm really glad you're okay though."

Marinette subtly nodded, leaning up on her tippy toes to grab one of the tarts from his hand.

"I'm glad I took you out too. I'm really sorry about how shit the day was earlier. I don't want to keep you up for another photoshoot if you do have one."

Adrien allowed her to take one of the tarts and the blonde chortled. He began to walk beside her as the duo began to walk back towards where she remembered the train station was.

"I think it'll be fine. When we get back to our home we could get some sleep." Adrien brushed off.

Marinette giggled, her heart flying in her chest.

"That's if you'll get any sleep." She teased. A small grin graced her lips, catching Adrien off guard. "Looks like we'll have to take the train again. You'll be forced to mingle with all of these commoners so late at night!"

Adrien snorted, shaking his head at his his friend teased him about having to take the train at three in the morning.

"Oh no!" Adrien gasped, earning a fit of laughter from the petite blunette beside him. "Not the commoners again!"

Marinette sighed as she flopped onto the colossal bed. Sure it wasn't the bed she owned back at her apartment, but this bed sort of reminded her of a hotel bed. She could faintly hear the sound of the shower pouring in the bathroom, and Marinette took the opportunity to change when she was alone.

She wrapped her arms around the pillow, nuzzling into it with a small smile. The night was drawing to a close, and Marinette was thankful that she didn't have to get up early for classes for another few months. The blunette tensed, her lips pressing together as Adrien exited the shower. The scent of his soap sent such a pleasant aroma across the length of the room. Adrien wore his usual T-shirt and pyjama bottoms. He had dried his hair with a towel and tossed it into the laundry basket. He didn't care much to brush it that night as it was almost close to morning, and he was completely exhausted. The model climbed into bed, sliding his arms underneath a pillow and relaxing his head into it.

Marinette blushed, her heart racing as she was not drunk this time around. This experience was completely new to her sober state of mind. She turned her head towards him, the blush only deepening as she could catch a glimpse of his Agreste brand boxer underwear that managed to peek out from the top of his pyjama bottoms. The way the band hugged on to his hips was straight out of a fashion magazine. Marinette immediately closed her eyes, her breath growing rigid as the last thing she wanted to happen was to get caught.

Adrien closed his eyes, turning to his side so that he could properly face her.

"I think all we've talked about were things that we liked. Perhaps we should talk about what we don't like," Adrien yawned. "I don't mean people, but things. That way we keep it neutral."

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, smiling at him as she laughed softly.

"Really? That sounds a little silly."

Adrien smiled, closing his eyes as he hummed sleepily.

"We've gotten so far already. Why stop now?" The blonde shrugged, his hair completely disheveled.

Marinette remained quiet as she began to trace patterns into the surface of the pillow timidly with her fingertips.

"Here-" Adrien breathed, cutting the silence between the two of them. He got the sense that Marinette was too timid to speak first.

"I'll go first." He opened his eyes, peering back at her once more.

Marinette blinked, the air nearly being knocked out of her from the look alone. It was so stupid; Marinette wanted to slap herself.

"Sometimes, I'll use a spoon, forget that I used it, and then I'll put it back in the drawer." Adrien confessed, his lips pursed. "That's something I don't like."

Marinette furrowed her brow, her face distorting into that of disgust.

"Ew! I really hope you aren't still doing that. I'm going to have to start checking all the spoons before I use them." She giggled.

The blonde snorted, lightly shaking his head.

"No, I swear. I've been working on it," He scooted more comfortably in the bed, quite pleased that he was finally able to get some proper sleep on a bed rather than a cold hard floor. "Now, it's your turn."

Marinette bit her lip, her eyes veering off to a corner as she was put on the spot.

"Sometimes, when I'm eating, I'll use my face as a butter knife if I get any sauce on my skin. It seems pretty nifty at first, but then I start to break out all over." She admitted sheepishly.

Adrien grinned, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to withhold a laugh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter which almost made Marinette embarrassed.

"That's amazing-" He laughed softly, inhaling to catch his breath before he relaxed into the bed once more. "I'll be sure to use my face when I run out of silverware."

Marinette smiled, her blush only deepening as she reached over and playfully slapped his shoulder, to which Adrien cowarded. "Shut up!" She snorted, nearly hiding her face into her pillows.

Adrien grinned his eyes veering off towards the moonlight that graced Marinette's frame that lay beside him.

"I guess it's my turn again?" he hummed.

Marinette nodded, her face still buried into the pillows before she pulled away so she could face him properly. "Yep. Your turn, Mr. Agreste."

Adrien sighed, the smile never leaving his face as he thought about what he wanted to say. The blonde narrowed his eyes in the dark.

"Nathalie's hands." the model confessed, shifting his gaze back to Marinette, who seemed incredulously confused.

"Nathalie's hands? You're talking about your father's assistant, right?" Marinette asked, her brow perking as she waited for an elaboration.

Adrien nodded.

"Yeah. They scare me. When I was younger, I realised how big and manly they are," the blonde chortled. "I was afraid of being spanked, I swore I was so scrawny she could throw me across the room. Even now that I'm older I still have nightmares of her bending mop sticks with her bare hands." Adrien shivered at the thought.

Marinette snorted, it ended up being her turn to laugh.

"Oh, wow. I mean… I don't think I've ever properly had a look at her hands, but I'll take your word for it." She replied, reaching over to press her fingertip against the tip of his nose.

Adrien grinned, reaching over to grab an extra pillow to hold it close to him.

"Next time you see her, look at her hands. Then you'll know what I'm talking about."

Marinette nodded, a fit of giggles bubbling from her throat. She almost felt like a high school girl with a crush.

"You'll have to remind me."

Adrien picked at the edges of the pillow, his lips pursing in thought as he was beginning to feel undeniably tired. He closed his eyes, leaning into the bed as he yawned once more.

"How about you? Are you afraid of anything?" He asked, his voice laced with drowsiness.

Marinette paused, her heart aching within her chest. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she was afraid of a lot of things. She couldn't help but to feel so pathetic. Marinette was afraid of being alone. While most people were afraid of spiders, clowns and heights, Marinette had an irrational fear of being unhappy. The female gripped on to the pillow, her frown deepening as she was afraid of being abandoned, forgotten, and completely dismissed. Marinette hated being so vulnerable, but at the same time worried that if she showed it to anyone, they'd either take advantage of it or leave her. Marientte had the sense that Adrien wasn't the type of person that would take advantage of her, but even she had doubts of him staying around. Especially after learning how much of a pest she could be. She couldn't reveal that side of her to him. At least not yet.

"When I was younger, I was afraid of spaghetti. I'd have my dinner in front of the television on the floor, and I'd leave a mess of pasta noodles everywhere. My mom told me I have to clean my mess because, if I didn't, the noodles are going to kill her. I was afraid to eat spaghetti for years. Now that I'm older I'm pretty sure she meant she could trip on the noodles and hurt herself." Marinette explained, reminiscing with a soft laugh. Marinette paused, her eyes blinking the moment she heard Adrien breathe softly beside her.

She turned her head, her chest feeling warm as the blonde had fallen asleep beside her. Marinette smiled, carefully turning to her side to glance over at him. He truly was a beautiful sight. The way his tan smooth skin shone in the moonlight. She loved the way his hair was messy, and even so it was still perfect. She watched as one of his blonde strands dangled in his face, and Marinette didn't hesitate to reach over towards him to lightly brush it away with her fingertips. She very gently rested her palm against his warm soft cheek. The day had started a bit catastrophic, but Marinette couldn't have been anymore grateful that Adrien came to find her. It ended up concluding unlike anything she had ever imagined.

Adrien breathed in, and Marinette froze. Her eyes widened, and her heart began to pound in her chest as she didn't want him to wake up to her caressing his face. The blunette was just about to move when the model reached up and placed his hand on to hers. His fingers laced into her fingers and he brought their hands in front of them. Marinette glanced down at their hands, her heart still swelling with embarrassment.

"Thanks for not totally blowing me off tonight," Adrien murmured, his thumb brushing across the back of her hand. "I understand why you slammed the door in my face." his voice slurred with drowsiness, and Marinette couldn't help but to wonder if he was still half asleep.

"I'm sorry… about that." Marinette replied in a soft whisper, moving closer to him. "I just… didn't expect you to be there."

Adrien shook his head, bringing her hand closer to him. It was almost as if he wanted to cuddle their hands. It was just too cute.

"Best friends?" Adrien asked, his eyes slowly opening to look at her. "I won't tell Nino if you don't tell Alya." a small smile graced his lips, before he closed his eyes, relaxing into the bed once more.

Marinette giggled softly. She lay beside him, her hand holding on to his tightly.

"Best friends. It'll be our little secret." She assured.

It wasn't long before Adrien had fallen asleep, and Marinette was finally able to relax. The grip on her hand had lessened, but Marinette wasn't sure if she was ready to pull away just yet. She had finally closed her eyes, yawning as she hadn't fully realised how tired she was. She relaxed into the bed, her mind finally blank as she was finally able to feel a sliver of hope since Felix had left.


	12. Chapter 11

It was a long long time ago.

Adrien was fourteen years old. He remembered how cold it was in the lobby. He hadn't seen his father in almost weeks. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his mother, and the blonde couldn't have felt the utmost of solitude. Adrien stood behind Nathalie, his spirit nearly dropping from his ears. He couldn't have craved anything more than just to retreat to his bed and hide away from the world for as long as he could. He couldn't help but ponder if this was what depression feels like.

The blonde glanced up, his green eyes peering over to the female that walked in through the door. The freckled female stood by her mother's side, her brown eyes examining the lobby in wondrous awe.

"Adrien," Nathalie spoke, stepping aside from the teen and completely exposing him to the two strangers who came to visit them. "This is Kagami. Your father wanted you to meet her." her voice echoed throughout the halls. Adrien swore it was love at first sight. She was beautiful. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, his heart beginning to pound within his chest as she smiled at him.

Adrien could faintly remember the times the two remained in bed, utterly shunning the world. His fingers would dance across the small of her back and his love would prop herself up on her elbows and reach out to him.

But this moment was different, it wasn't like the norm. Kagami's eyes were no longer a lovely shade of brown. As far as Adrien could tell, they had taken the shape of wide lovely bluebell eyes that were embraced by thick lashes. Freckles remained on her skin, and her hair remained as raven as it always had been, but Adrien cursed himself. He saw her as someone else.

Marinette smiled at him sweetly, her hand reaching over to affectionately stroke his face.

"Good morning." she murmured, her features being blurred by the overwhelming sunlight.

Adrien's eyes shot open, his heart pounding in his chest the moment he sat up in bed. The blonde pressed his lips together, his hands fumbling around in the bedsheets. He felt quite perplexed that he came up empty. He reached up, rubbing his groggy eyes. Adrien hadn't the slightest idea of why he was dreaming of Marinette in place of Kagami, but he simply speculated that it could have been due to the time they had been spending together.

He scooted to the edge of the bed, placing his feet on to the floor underneath. He glanced back towards the balcony, the sun peeking through the curtains of the slider doors. Adrien swore he could smell something nice in the air. He placed his hand on his stomach, feeling it growl mercilessly. He smiled, his heart making leaps in his chest as he concluded that Marinette had arose from bed moments ago to cook. He was feeling partially content with how things were going. He and Marinette were getting along great. They got to know each other better, and Adrien couldn't have felt more grateful that he had the opportunity to see her open up to him.

Since they met, Adrien had trouble breaking through the walls she had built around herself. They even agreed to be best friends. The blonde bit his lip, feeling hopeful enough to be spoiled by the snacks and meals she's been making lately. He was glad that he told his father to decline the chef. The blonde climbed out of bed, his body shaking as he stretched. With pursed lips, his green eyes glowered down to his phone on the nightstand. Recognizing the notification for a text message, he very quickly picked it up. He furrowed his brow, his eyes running across the screen as he read the text message. It didn't take long for that happy feeling in his heart to fall into the pit of his stomach. The food still smelled nice though.

Marinette felt like the entire week was a blur. She couldn't convince herself that the events that happened the night prior wasn't actually a dream. The bluenette sipped her hot tea, her blue eyes glowering down at her phone that sat atop the kitchen counter. It almost didn't seem real enough to her that Adrien's contact was added into her phone. The only man Marinette ever had added to her phone was her father. Felix's number was long gone. In fact, Marinette was pretty sure he had changed it.

She wasn't exactly looking forward to the pool party that Alya had insisted for Nino's birthday. But of course, any friend of Adrien's and Alya's was also a friend of hers. Marinette was quite obligated to make it the best that she could, even if that meant having to wake up extra early to let in the plumbers and groundskeepers to set up the pool. It also meant that Marinette had to go shopping for a swimsuit. The bluenette couldn't help but feel a bit concerned. Knowing Alya, Marinette was bound to come out with quite an intricate swimsuit. The thought of strutting around in a bikini in front of both Adrien and Nino, almost made her head spin in vigorous circles. Needless to say, Marinette was a little less than receptive to the idea. This party had better be worth it.

Marinette chewed her bottom lip as her mind began to wander. She had to constantly remind herself that she was boiling noodles, if she didn't pay attention then they'd come out incredibly soggy, and Adrien would have to be forced to consume yet another botched meal.

"Up to an early start, huh?" Adrien spoke, his voice piercing Marinette's train of thought.

"Hm?" Marinette sat up awkwardly, blinking to high heavens as she attempted to straighten herself up. "Oh, yeah. Uh... Alya's throwing a little get together for Nino's birthday." She replied, grabbing her phone and stuffing it into the pocket of her shorts. The blunette chewed her lip, not helping but to notice the pair of shorts and tank top Adrien wore.

"I'm pretty sure Nino's birthday is next week. Is she supposed to be busy?" Adrien asked, walking by the kitchen table to get a good smell of the boiling noodles before eventually deciding to brew a fresh pot of coffee.

Marinette kept her eyes fixated on the table top in front of her. The female nervously picked at the table cloth and shrugged.

"Probably. When it comes to Alya, I can never be too sure of anything..." she murmured, averting her gaze towards the window to keep an eye on the groundwork.

Adrien turned, leaning against the counter and folding his arms.

"I didn't even know we had a pool," he sighed, crossing his legs casually. "But I'm a little worried about who is supposed to pay for all of this."

Marinette slowly stood up, she had begun to feel a little warm, and the steam of the boiling noodles didn't help her situation.

"If they send you a bill, her and I could split it. No biggie."

Adrien began to run his thumb across the underside of his top lip.

"I'm in no way trying to ruin your morning, but I got a text message from Nathalie." Adrien murmured, his gaze shifting to his friend ahead of him.

Marinette perked a brow, turning to face him as he piqued her interest. She would have been lying to herself if she said that she wasn't nervous. Adrien never really mentioned anything pertaining to his life at home unless it involved both of them.

"Oh? And what did she have to say?" The blunette inquired, her heart hammering away in her chest.

Adrien grimaced. He knew Marinette well enough at this point to know when she was growing anxious. He hated to be that kind of guy to cause distress to her, but they were both getting married. These kinds of strenuous activities were expected during situations like these.

"My father and his assistant were able to push some paperwork through. They have our marriage license prepared, so..." his voice trailed off as he pursed his lips.

Marinette lifted her hands, her lips parting as she gestured him to continue.

"So...?" She ushered, her eyes widening as the suspense was literally killing her.

The blonde sighed, shifting his gaze back up towards the blunette nervously.

"So we have to sign the legal documents. We'll be recognized as officially married. They suggested that you invite your parents to bear witness, Nathalie and my father will bear witness on my behalf." The blonde shrugged, trying to make the conversation appear casual. After all, this was not a marriage out of love. This was a marriage out of contract. Adrien still wasn't sure what was to come after they were married and what would happen when his father was rewarded with the jewels he was pining after.

"They want the ceremony to be huge, and they don't want it too far after either."

Marinette simply stared at him, remaining quiet as she allowed his words to sink in. Of course she knew what was the ultimate goal of this whole thing, but she often found herself even forgetting what this whole thing really was. Of course her and Adrien were friends, but he was also expected to be her husband. She knew this from the start. It almost felt like a fantasy, or a really bad nightmare. This whole ordeal didn't seem real to her at first. Marinette hadn't been able to feel in such a long long time, and now all of it was finally setting in. She was getting married. Ever since she was a child she dreamed of this day, but she didn't expect it to be this way. She wanted to marry someone that loved her.

"Are you alright?" Adrien asked, very gently moving away from the counter. His green eyes remained on her face. He couldn't help but to feel concerned, it appeared like her face was turning all sorts of colors.

Marinette pressed her lips together, subtly nodding as her cheeks grew darker.

"Y-Yeah… I just..." her voice quivered as she spoke. "I just didn't expect it all to happen so fast." She shrugged, only then reaching up to rub at her chest.

Adrien frowned, hearing the tremor in her voice. It broke his heart nearly every time. Marinette had become so important to him. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

"H-Hey!" The blonde assured, immediately moving over towards her. He very gently took her hands into his once more and held them to his chest.

"We're a team, remember? I promise you aren't going through this alone..." he ducked down slightly, attempting to match his gaze to hers.

Her blue eyes met his and Marinette bit her lip. She inwardly scolded herself. She wanted to take comfort in his words, and she usually did, but the way he held her, the way he spoke to her, and the way he was gentle with her made her feel increasingly worse. There were a number of reasons as to why that could be, but Marinette couldn't shake this feeling that she was being quite selfish. She sniffled, taking a deep breath.

"You're right," she breathed out, bringing her gaze back to his and managing a small smile. "Alya's going to be here in a few minutes. I'd better get these spicy noodles finished so you and Nino could have something to eat while we go shopping." Marinette replied, immediately changing the subject before she grew too emotional once more. The female dropped her hands out of his and walked away, returning to the stove to prepare the food.

Adrien remained still, his entire spirit going utterly flaccid. He worried that Marinette had grown to dislike him again, but he refused to believe that for the time being. He knew this was a lot to take in, and he was willing to give her all the time she needed. It was a hard pill to swallow. For the both of them.

"Right," he murmured, placing his hands into his pockets before he turned to face Marinette once more. "Thanks.

Adrien tried to find joy in the delectable smell of the noodles she made as she poured them, but there was just too much tension for him to do that. He had hoped that as it settled in, they'd be okay again. After all, they did swear they were best friends.

"I don't think I want to wear a Bikini." Marinette sighed with a twisted expression as she began to rummage through the racks of swimsuits on their hangers.

"Well, that's totally surprising." Alya replied sarcastically, her hips bopping to the soft sounds of the music in the clothing shop.

"Mmm, well the thought of prancing around in a bikini in front of the guys doesn't exactly tickle my fancy, Alya." Marinette chuckled, as she pulled out a one piece swimsuit from the rack. "I'd like to be covered as much as possible."

Alya pursed her lips, tugging out a two piece. Her brow furrowed as she felt around the frilly design on the upper half of the swimsuit. Alya was more than comfortable wearing a bikini, but the section she was in didn't quite grasp what she was looking for.

"All the swimsuits in this section look more like competitive swimming suits rather than just relaxing ones." the brunette sighed, moving to another rack with distaste.

Marinette giggled, holding a black and white spotted one piece swimsuit to her side. She had picked out a few one pieces that she wanted to try on. All of which weren't too revealing. She squinted her blue eyes, scanning the area for a fitting room. Alya walked over towards her, empty handed.

"Didn't find anything?" Marinette asked, immediately noticing Alya's look of disdain.

"Nope," She deadpanned, placing her hands on her hips as she began to crane her neck. "There's got to be some other section here that has more." Her eyes immediately shifted back toward Marinette.

"I'm going to try these on. Do you want to come with?" Marinette asked, wiggling her brows playfully. It was not out of the normal for Marinette to play around with Alya that way. At that moment after the recent events that had been happening to her, it was great to have any sort of normalcy of her old life. Marinette shivered at the thought, feeling Alya walk close to her.

"Come on, all of these suits look too tight for your hot bod. I'll help you squeeze into them." She teased.

Marinette sighed with a weak smile.

"Gee, thanks Alya..."

"I think she's troubled." Adrien sat at the patio yard table. The pool was finally full and prepared, and Adrien managed to find time to change into his swimming trunks. His spicy noodles had grown cold as he had barely touched them. He was planning on waiting for the girls to return before diving into the pool, but his stomach was doing so many flips - he was worried that he was going to be physically ill.

Nino obnoxiously slurped the last of his noodles, dropping the fork into his bowl. Nino had already arrived in his swimming trunks and towel. He had packed a bag of extra clothes to return home in, but he had plans to possibly spend the night if he had drank too much.

"Are we talking about Marinette?" Nino inquired, pushing the bowl to the center of the glass patio table.

Adrien nodded solemnly, his eyes staring into the noodles.

"We do well, but then stuff happens and I feel like I'm back to square one. We're supposed to sign our marriage license and she's panicking," the blonde explained, reaching to the back of his neck to rub his skin nervously. "And that's understandable, I mean I'd be panicking too..." he shook his head, closing his eyes as he didn't know where he wanted to direct the conversation.

"It seems like you've grown to care for her. I'm sure Kagami would be thrilled to hear that." Nino teased, crossing his arms and leaning more so into the chair.

Adrien shrugged, his face almost displaying agony. "Kagami wasn't too nice to Marinette. She came with some sweets to a photoshoot, and Kagami screamed at her to leave the shoot," The blonde sunk into himself as he reminisced the situation. "It was cruel. I really do care for Marinette. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. She blames herself for everything that has happened the last few days. We were doing well last night. I got her to open up to me, but this morning she's seemed like she's withdrawn again…"

Nino nodded his eyes glancing down at the table top as he thought.

"With how Kagami reacted at the engagement party, it was kind of expected. She was very bitter towards Marinette, it doesn't appear as if she wants to even acknowledge or want to believe that Marinette exists in your lives, let alone at all. It would seem better to keep them separated."

Adrien sighed, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. He was feeling conflicted and guilty.

"I know Marinette is terrified of getting married." His green eyes veered off to gaze into the blue water of the pool. Adrien couldn't help to reflect back to the photo he saw of Marinette and Felix. He also recalled Marinette mistaking him for his cousin whilst she was drunk. She insisted that he hurt her, and that he wanted her to die when he left. Adrien knew his cousin broke her heart, but it was evident that Marinette still had feelings for Felix. He was the one she wanted to marry. Adrien was definitely no Felix, in fact they were quite the opposite. But he was the one she loved. The same way Kagami was the one Adrien loved. He could only imagine the pain she was going through.

"I understand that Marinette doesn't want to marry me," He breathed. "If there was any way to fix this I would. If I could stop the wedding without any consequences or repercussions I would..." his voice trailed off as he looked down. His brow furrowed as he recalled Marinette trying leap from the balcony only a few nights prior. He knew that was something he was aware of. It certainly wouldn't be something Marinette would want him to share either. He couldn't help but to feel guilt at the concept of someone being so miserable with him they were ready to take their own life.

"Well, if you really think that would make her happy, talk about a divorce after. If your father just wants the jewels that'll only be rewarded to him as a result of a marriage, then it shouldn't have any consequences," Nino suggested, resting his elbows on the table. "That's got to be a mutual decision between the both of you."

Adrien rubbed his thumb against his lips, his eyes narrowing. The blonde wondered if he'd ever see her again if they did separate. He was receptive to the idea, but that was something he'd consider talking with her about. Adrien just wanted her to be okay.

"Maybe… but you're onto something..." Adrien replied, tapping his fingertips on to the phone screen that rested on the table top.

"She really called you a homewrecker?" Alya asked in disbelief, her hands tugging down the modest swimsuit top over Marinette's waist. The pair had gone through at least three swimsuits. Some Marinette couldn't even get past her hips.

Marinette glanced at herself in the mirror. She liked the design of the suit, but she wasn't quite sure if she liked the way it fit her. It was way too forming and Marinette wasn't sure if she was revealing too much, especially with her legs. She turned over, tugging at the band of her suit with a look of concern.

"I feel like this shows too much of my ass," she sighed. "So I can be called a homewrecker before I'm even married." Marinette pouted, glancing back at Alya with a grimace. "We're supposed to sign our marriage license soon, so we'll be recognized as a married couple legally," She reached up and began to rub her chest softly. "I don't know why the thought of being married scares me."

Alya shook her head.

"Are you sure it's the idea of marriage that scares you, or is it because you're afraid of Kagami?" She asked, genuinely curious of her answer.

Marinette pressed her lips together. She had been enjoying her time with Adrien lately. She was beginning to feel comfortable around him and, as time went on, Marinette didn't actually mind being married to him. When she grew up, all her parents raved about was how they were each other's best friends. They were a team, they worked together, and understood one another. Marinette craved that sort of relationship with Adrien. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that if Kagami wasn't in the picture, then perhaps life with Adrien wouldn't be so bad after all. She had jumped to so many conclusions when it came to him, she was completely perplexed to realise that he was quite the opposite.

"I don't know..." Marinette replied, tugging the bottoms of her swimsuit awkwardly as it hugged her ass perhaps a bit too much tightly. Was it Kagami that she was afraid of? Or was it actually the marriage? Marinette never thought about it in that perspective before.

"I don't know if I like this swimsuit." Marinette sighed, turning over to look at Alya.

Alya prompted a hm, not entirely liking the attire either.

"I'm not feeling it either. It doesn't hurt to show a little bit more, though. It worries me that you'll drown in that."

Marinette rolled her eyes, turning back to face herself in the mirror. "I think I could go for something a little bit more modest. Those competitive swimming suits don't look too bad. It virtually covers everything, including the legs!" Marinette grinned. She was definitely considering trying one on and purchasing it. At that point, she didn't even care if she stood out like a sore thumb at the little get together, so long as she was covered.

"Alright, if that's what you want. But I want you to know you're beautiful with whatever you put on." Alya prompted, placing her hands on to Marinette's shoulders and glancing over at their reflections in the mirror.

"When I put my fingers through your hair~"

Marinette paused at her friends words, her eyes narrowing as her gaze fixated on Alya's face in the mirror.

"Don't you dare-" Marinette warned, knowing her friend all too well to break out in romantic love songs in an attempt to sway Marinette into making a different decision.

"Wrap me up in your legs, and love you til' your eyes roll back~" Alya continued, a grin on her lips as she attempted to withhold the laughter that threatened to erupt from her chest.

"Yep, you'll definitely put me to bed, you clown." Marinette snorted, playfully pushing her friend away from her with a small giggle.

Alya pulled away with a friendly grin.

"You go get changed, just take into consideration what I said. I'm going to see if there is another section that has a bit more of what I'm looking for. If I'm not back in time, you can check out I'll just meet you outside." Alya assured.

Marinette nodded, remaining vigilant for any on goers as Alya excused herself from the fitting room. The blunette pursed her lips, swaying side to side as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She shook her head, deciding that she didn't quite like the swimsuits she had initially picked out. Marinette shimmied her hips, tugging the suit down her legs and stepped out of them. She had redressed back into her casual attire and clipped the suits back on to the hanger before leaving the fitting room. She placed them back on to the return racks and she moved back to where she knew the swimsuits were.

She pursed her lips, rummaging through the racks for a more modest swimsuit. The bluenette was hopeful for a full body suit, the ones she always saw the competitive swimmers wear. She gasped with a small smile, reaching up to grab one she saw off the hanger. The blunette clutched it to her chest, about ready to spin around and try it on when something caught her eye. It was a dainty little bikini, and it certainly wasn't in the right location. Marinette loved the black spots on the red fabric. It reminded her of a ladybug. She adored them as a child. The blunette enjoyed the frilly design on the cups of the top. She glanced around nervously, being sure that no one was around when she picked it out. Marinette was never the one to wear bikinis, in face she wasn't sure if she ever wore one. She was positive that if she were to buy one, she'd never really wear it.

A small blush coated her cheeks as she picked it out. It looked like the right size. Perhaps this would be her own guilty pleasure. She knew Alya wasn't totally opposed to her buying one, in fact Marinette had a hunch she'd be proud. It was a step out of the box, even if she hadn't planned on wearing it in front of anyone. A small giggle emitted from her chest, and Marinette rushed back to the fitting room hoping that no one saw her with the bikini in her hands.

She slammed the door behind her, quickly sliding off her clothing once more and kicked them to the side. Marinette grinned, very gently stepping into the bikini and glancing at herself in the mirror. Marinette was quite surprised. She hadn't expected it to fit this well. Perhaps she was meant to be a ladybug. She turned over, glancing at herself in the mirror with a small blush. She chewed her lips, her heart racing as she grabbed her phone. Marinette shifted, her fingers sliding across the screen to toggle on the camera.

"Alya would definitely get a kick out of this." She giggled quietly. She angled the camera towards herself and snapped a photo. The bluenette snorted as she sent the photo to her friend.

"What do you think? ;P too sexy? See ya soon!"

Marinette jumped on her toes, excitement bubbling in her chest as she knew Alya would have a kick out of this. She immediately locked her phone, tossing it to the side. She placed her hands on her hips, getting another look at herself before eventually coming to a decision. She was definitely going to buy this.

"Only for the ladybug design. I love ladybugs..." Marinette murmured in assurance to herself, mainly to convince herself that she was only buying it for the design.

She had quickly slid the bikini off of her, and clipped it back on to the hanger. She grabbed her clothing, awkwardly throwing them back on to her body as she stuffed the strappy bikini underneath her armpit. Marinette threw the modest swimsuit on top, attempting to cover the bikini underneath. The female glanced around, her cheeks remaining red as she wandered over towards the front of the store. She bit her lip, her blue eyes scanning the front area for a self checkout. Marinette slipped into a queue, looking around the area of tills for anyone she might recognise.

The female rocked back and forth on her feet anxiously. Possibly to other people, buying a bikini wouldn't seem like a big deal, but to Marinette it could have possibly been one of the most sinful acts she has ever committed. There was no way in hell she could let anyone see her buy a bikini, there was just no way. She pointed her lip, her blue eyes squinting as she looked around and casually plopped both the swimsuits by the til, turning her head shamefully as the employee began to ring up her purchases. She gulped, her eyes widening as the other had pulled out the bikini to ring it in. Marinette began to sweat, her heart racing.

"It's...for a friend..." she chuckled nervously.

The employee briefly replied in response, bagging the items before returning to her screen. Once the swimsuits weren't in sight, Marinette sighed in relief. She nervously dug through her purse to pay for her items.

When the purchase when through, Marinette stuffed her credit card back into her purse, snatched the bag with her swimsuits inside and hauled ass out of queue. She didn't even care to grab her receipt. Marinette clutched the bag to her chest, glancing back. She did it. She was finally free. She purchased the bikini without anyone seeing her or catching her. The feeling was incredibly riveting. Marinette laughed, her blood pumping right before she smacked into someone else. Marinette stumbled back, rubbing her shoulder awkwardly.

"You have a habit of not watching where you're going." Alya chuckled, holding her bag and reaching for Marinette's.

Marinette grinned at her friend, immediately bouncing on her toes. She felt like such a badass. Alya would be so proud of her.

"I bought it," Marinette whispered, following Alya as she took the initiative to leave the shop. "I bought the swimsuit"

Alya nodded, shifting both bags into one hand. She linked an arm around Marinette's shoulder gently.

"I'll say. You ran out like you just sold a drug deal," The brunette teased, tugging her friend closer. "Now come on. My cousin was able to squeeze us in for last minute to get waxed. We are almost set for today."

Marinette furrowed her brow, stumbling as her friend began to usher her down the street.

"Wait… waxing? We're getting waxed?" Marinette asked dumbfoundedly. "But my eyebrows are fine!"

Alya chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Not your eyebrows, girl. If you rock a new swimsuit, you gotta get groomed down there as well." She clarified, much to Marinette's dismay.

"Wait," Marinette lightly tugged away from Alya with eyes wider than saucer plates. "We're getting our hoohas waxed?" Marinette trembled at the thought of some unknown stranger looking at her lady parts, let alone the pain that would be inflicted. She wasn't too sure if she would have wanted the wax.

Alya rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

"It'll be fine, Marinette. You don't have to take the whole thing off. There's nothing wrong with a little grooming."

Marinette gulped, a deep blush rising to her cheeks as she couldn't believe she was letting Alya talk her into this.

"W-What's wrong with the traditional razor and soap?" She asked, her voice barely above a timid whisper. The female glanced around nervously for anyone that might hear their conversation.

Alya shook her head, reaching over to place her arm around Marinette's shoulder once more.

"I'd rather do the waxing. Last time I tried the traditional method, I took a razor nick to the clit. Waxing is a lot less painful than that. The likeness of bleeding is a lot less too."

Marinette winced at that though, her legs nearly caving into one another from the phantom pain. She couldn't help but to wonder if Alya had thought they needed a wax from the photo she sent. It was rare that Marinette didn't keep up with herself, especially down there. Did something show up in the photo? Marinette could have sworn she'd die of embarrassment. Perhaps it was a bad idea to send it.

"Did... something show through the bikini?" Marinette stammered, her lips pressing together as they quivered.

Alya paused, shifting her gaze back to Marinette with a perked brow.

"Bikini? What are you talking about?" She mused, pulling back to get a better look at her friend.

Marinette sighed, the blush running to her cheeks, ears and her chest. She really was going to make her say it.

"The bikini I sent you? You know..." she gulped as her heart began to race. She felt her face growing hot, it was making her head spin in circles. "In the picture I sent you."

Alya stared at Marinette blankly, her eyes blinking rapidly as she began to furrow her brow in confusion.

"I...didn't get a photo? Didn't think you'd wear a bikini either." She chuckled, standing pack to pull out her phone from her back pocket.

Marinette widened her eyes.

"Didn't it send?" She asked, reaching for her phone quickly.

"Well, I didn't receive a photo." Alya replied, turning her phone screen towards Marinette.

Marinette hummed, rubbing her chin. She could have sworn she sent it. Alya was on her list of immediate contacts, those two were always texting so it came natural to her.

Marinette unlocked her phone, opening her messaging app. She didn't just send it to any contact that started with an "A". Did she...?

Alya was the only person she knew with the first initial A. In fact Marientte was almost positive she was the only contact with an A that was saved into her phone. That was until at least the night before.

No.

That just couldn't be.

There was just no way.

Her hands trembled as Marinette frantically began to fumble with her phone, going back into her messaging app to confirm what she feared to be true.

How could she have been so careless?

Especially when it came to risky pictures. Even if it was just a stupid bikini. The blunette scanned her eyes across the screen, her digit scrolling through the roll of messages with wide eyes. The blunette froze, her heart hammering away in her chest to the point where it hurt. Her blood ran cold, and Marinette could have sworn her legs were going to give out. She could have died right then and there.

Alya ducked lower with a concerned expression. Marinette's face was turning an array of colors, and Alya was worried her friend was about ready to either puke or pass out.

"Are you okay, babe?" Alya asked, placing her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Marinette trembled, turning her phone towards Marinette to show her the read message on her app.

"I… I just fucked myself over..." her voice trailed off, her legs trembling.

Adrien listened to the music that Nino began to play on his bluetooth speakers by the pool. The blonde remained by the patio, his fingertips tapping on the tabletop. His green eyes glared at the photo on his phone screen.

Adrien definitely wasn't the one to overthink things. He usually didn't think much when it came to the simplistic surprises of life, but this was certainly unexpected. His facial expression remained impassive, his thumb running across his top lip. He wasn't that type of man, but he certainly was pleasantly surprised at her choice of attire. Marinette in a bikini, with a choice of words that could have came off flirty. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes, but he wouldn't admit to that. Not to anyone, not to Marinette, not to his friends, and definitely not to Kagami. She'd literally rip his balls off.

"Hey," Nino called out from behind Adrien. "The beers are cold. Do you want one?" He asked.

Adrien sighed, biting his lip as the blush began to run up his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The blonde very casually locked the phone screen, tossing it to the middle of the table.

"Yeah, I'll take one..." he breathed. The blonde rested into his seat, running a hand through his hair as he really did try not to overthink this.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

? ﾟﾔﾞ?

Marinette couldn't believe herself. She had never been so careless in her entire life She couldn't tell when she had started this reckless behavior, but it needed to end immediately.

Her blue eyes glanced at herself in the bedroom mirror. The bikini hugged her body the way it did when she tried it on, and Marinette liked the way it looked. However, she only liked it if it meant she was the only one who got to see it. Her eyes hurt. She had legitimately cried throughout her entire time out. She cried during the waxing session. She cried during the bus ride home, and she most certainly hauled ass back into her home whilst hiding behind Alya. She didn't want Adrien to see her after she had sent that message. It was going to be super awkward! She just couldn't bear it.

"I have to wear it! If I don't then he's gonna think that I sent him that to be sexual, or he'll know it's a mistake," her voice quivered, feeling completely naked. "It feels like this should be underwear." she groaned, throwing herself onto the bed.

Alya crossed her arms, her very own white bikini contrasting perfectly with her tan skin. Her bikini top tied perfectly behind her back, accentuating the curvaceous glory that was her body. It made Marinette quite envious.

"I don't understand. It's just a bikini. If you didn't want to wear it in front of the guys; why are you wearing it?" The brunette asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Marinette felt her bottom lip quiver. Her blue eyes locked on to the ceiling above her. Her heart began to race erratically against her chest, and Marinette even contemplated changing her name after she had left the country forever.

"Because, if I don't wear it, he'll know that it was an accident, or he'll assume it was meant to be a secret between the two of us!" Marinette replied, panic immediately etching into her voice as she sat up and glanced at Alya.

The girls could faintly hear music playing in the yard outside of the bedroom balcony. Marinette knew both the guys were out there waiting for them to join. She had began to shake at that thought.

"It was an accident. I don't think Adrien's the type of guy to judge you, even if it was a secret," Alya replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "If you just tell him you meant to send it to me and got the contacts mixed up, I'm sure there wouldn't be any issues."

Marinette ran her hands through her hair. She reached up, tying her hair up into a neat bun on the top of her head.

"I'm just worried that it'll be awkward. That he's going to know that in secret I'm a naughty person, or that I do dirty things, or that my chest is flat." She pouted.

Alya shook her head, all too aware of how dramatic and overthinking that Marinette could be. It had always been that way since they first met. Alya was always there to keep Marinette with a cool head, otherwise she'd be bouncing off the walls.

"Why do you care what he thinks?" Alya asked, shifting her eyes down to Marinette who had began to blush immensely. "Just a few weeks ago you told me that you wanted to lie and claim you were a stripper in hopes that he'd want to divorce you."

Marinette paused, cringing at that memory. It wasn't even that long ago that she wanted nothing to do with Adrien, and yet here she was, worried about him seeing her in a swimsuit or thinking something horrible about her. They had come up to this point on such shaking ground, it was important to Marinette that they kept what they had. She was going to marry him in a few days, and she wasn't going to go through with this with someone she couldn't be around. Especially because she had to be around him. The blunette reached over, nervously picking at her elbow before she then reached up to rub her chest. Marinette sighed, feeling the ache in her chest rising, but unsure what to make of it.

"Y-Yeah," Marinette breathed, her fingertips pressing harder against her skin until it had become raw. "But things are different now."

Alya perked a brow inquisitively. She turned her head to face her friend, who appeared to have been rubbing her chest plate raw. She furrowed her brow, concern etching onto her features. This seemed like a new anxious habit forming. Alya reached over, very gently capturing her hand and moving it away before she could do anymore damage to herself.

"Marinette, do you like Adrien?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "Like, are you starting to grow feelings for him?" She asked, snaking a hand over around Marinette's waist and tugging her closer.

Marinette's eyes widened, her blood immediately running cold at the sudden question. Adrien loved someone else. He was in love with her for years. Marinette couldn't possibly have feelings for someone like that. She had barely got to know him, and in strange circumstances, she found it in herself to trust him; but she was sure that the feelings she had for Adrien was strictly appreciative and platonic.

"M-Me?" She sputtered out, her heart beginning to pick up the pace again as she worried she might look compromised. "No! I don't like Adrien like that. We're just friends, you know he has a girlfriend," Marinette immediately replied. "Just because we've been friendly with one another doesn't mean it's anything more than that." she explained, leaning into Alya and resting her head on her comrade's shoulder. "It was like you said, we were to get along for this whole wedding thing. It was better to be friends than strangers, and I definitely don't want a nasty rumor like that getting around to his girlfriend."

Alya pursed her lips in contemplation. The female relaxed more so into Marinette as she allowed Marinette's explanation to sink in.

"Let me give you a few pieces of advice. I understand you're inexperienced, even after you've been with Felix for so long," The brunette shifted, her hand lightly running up and down Marinette's upper arm as she tried her best to formulate this well. "There's no such thing as a prince charming. Anyone could be great with words and can be drop dead gorgeous, but it takes a real person to have a real heart. You want someone to accept you for who you are, who loves you for all of your flaws, and will go out of their way to keep you safe or to make you happy." She explained, her eyes moving to glance out the window. "After all, you can't make someone love you."

Marinette closed her eyes, a heavy feeling in her chest brewing at her choice of words. The blunette reached up to nervously rub her cheek. Alya was right, she couldn't make someone love her. It may have taken some time for her to finally realise it, but the idea was implemented. It didn't matter how much effort you put in for a person, it was ultimately up to them to return those feelings. Marinette couldn't understand if it was because of her different living styles as opposed to how she was before, but she was finally beginning to understand. All that was left was: Why did he do it? Was there something she did?

"You mean like how Felix doesn't love me?" Marinette asked, her heart dropping the hope that the two could ever pick up where they left off.

Alya pressed her lips together. She didn't want to exactly say it outright, but she believed that her point was there.

"All I can say is that someone who loves you would never do something like that."

Marinette frowned, her blue eyes shifting down at her bare lap. She closed them, her heart feeling heavy.

"I guess I just have to kiss a couple of frogs until I find my one true frog." Marinette sighed, pulling back to look at her friend. Perhaps she was thinking too much. Adrien wouldn't judge her for sending him a sexy photo, even if it was by accident. Marinette decided that if they ever did come across it, she'd just explain to him that it was an accident.

"Kissing is fine," Alya prompted, shifting her eyes back to Marinette who fiddled with the straps of her top. "And I know you're not really experienced, it can be easy to just give yourself to someone you think you feel a connection with." Alya grinned, leaning against Marinette once more. "Just don't suck anyone's dick unless you're married."

Marinette slumped forward, her lips pursed at her friend's advice.

"That's a shame. This whole time I thought you and I were gonna end up together." She chuckled. Her blue eyes remained on the ceiling once more.

"Couldn't you be my prince, Alya? I think you've been at my side for a really long time. You know me better than anyone." The blunette sighed, turning her head to glance at her friend who hummed, plopping on the bed beside her.

"It's too bad I don't have a dick." Alya joked, a small snort escaping her lips before the female tensed in a small fit of giggles.

Marinette grinned, reaching over to playfully smack her friend on the shoulder.

"Then that would mean, I'd have to marry you." Alya hummed in response, closing her eyes. "Isn't that the point of marriage? To marry your best friend?" She asked, turning her head to glance at the ceiling. "A partnership between you and your best friend working as a team and willing to spend the rest of your lives with one another and make it work."

Marinette rested her hands against her stomach, her blue eyes moving to a random corner of the master bedroom as she thought. If the purpose of marriage was to be a team with your best friend for the remainder of your lives, then perhaps marrying Adrien wouldn't be as bad. She had considered Adrien one of her good friends, and overtime Marinette started to see him as something more than just a normal friend. Marinette couldn't admit that perhaps she'd feel more comfortable marrying Adrien rather than Felix. She still had a lot to figure out.

"That's too bad you don't have one, but if you did, you'd probably fuck Nino with it." Marinette teased, immediately changing the subject as she knew that she had become an open book to Alya.

Alya was able to tell what Marinette was thinking in a matter of moments. Her conflicting regarding Adrien was the last thing she wanted her to pick up. Alya groaned, reaching up to facepalm herself.

"Marinette, I'm not fucking Nino." Alya replied, a blush slowly dusting against her cheeks and ears.

Marinette sat up, sarcastically humming as she stood up on her feet.

"Mhm. Sure you aren't." she bit her lip, fiddling with the strap on her bikini. She remained quiet, listening to Alya as she climbed off the bed and stood beside her. As usual, Alya was able to read Marinette's expression like an open page. The brunette placed her hand on to Marinette's shoulder gently. The two girls glanced at their reflections in the mirror, and Marinette leaned into her friend.

"You know," Alya prompted, wrapping her arm around Marinette's shoulder. "If you don't feel comfortable going out there wearing that, you really don't have to. If it helps, I can explain to Adrien the situation. I'll be sure that he won't say anything to you or make a fuss."

Marinette hummed briefly, listening to her friends words. A small smile formed on her face, the gears in her head turning. She pulled back, glancing up at Alya.

"I think I'm alright wearing this..." she replied, her eyes veering back to her reflection in the mirror. She chewed her bottom lip, her mind reverting back to what Alya had said about friendship.

"I trust Adrien will understand if I just explained it to him..."

Marinette clutched on to her towel as she stepped out onto the pool side. The breeze was warm, and the sun rays peaked through the trees in ways that Marinette was grateful for. If she wasn't planning on jumping into the pool, she'd at least have some room to sunbathe. She could use with a little tan. The music was loud, and Marinette spotted Alya joining Nino's side almost immediately. The blunette narrowed her eyes. Alya denied over and over again that her and Nino had something going on, but Marinette couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical of that theory.

With a riveting exhale, Marinette removed her towel- feeling completely naked to the world her in her brand new ladybug spotted bikini. She folded the towel, placing it on one of the chairs that faced the pool. Marinette reached up to rub the back of her neck. Her heart began to pound erratically as she glanced around for Adrien. She was never really skilled at confrontation, her multitudinous execrable encounters with Kagami was sufficient to substantiate that idea. The female sat awkwardly next to her towel, glancing down at the clear pool water.

"Do you want something to drink?" A voice asked, utterly startling the female as she didn't initially hear someone approach the patio chair from behind.

Marinette tried not to ogle. But the task appeared to be more difficult than she initially anticipated. She had seen Adrien wear a swimsuit before in catalogues. She even saw him in one at his last photoshoot only briefly before Kaagmi rudely had her ejected. Nothing compared to the real sight up close and personal. There was nothing special about his solid black swimming trunks, his golden neat hair or the blue towel that he had hung over his shoulder. His skin was a nice even tan color, and Marinette couldn't help but to get swept up in his eyes. She hadn't realised just how defined his muscles were. His arms were very nicely toned, and his chest appeared immaculate. It took everything in her not to just reach up and run her hands across his chest. She wanted very badly to allow her fingers to fall into ever dip and curve of every lean muscle he had to offer. She only ever craved to feel his smooth tan skin underneath her palms at that very moment.

"E-erm... y-yeah! Sure!" Marinette stuttered under a shaky breath. Her heart continued to pound in her chest as Adrien handed her a can of soda. Marinette held on to the soda with both hands, her eyes watching as Adrien sat on the chair beside her.

She pressed her lips together, the courage she had to talk to him about the photo all but washed away. Marinette couldn't help but to feel awkward. The thought of her being in the same bikini that she wore in the provocative photo she had accidentally sent almost made her want to run for the hills. She shifted her gaze, staring at the unopened can of soda in her hand. She felt a heavy feeling in her stomach, and for a moment she was concerned that her anxiety was going to make her sick. She didn't know why, but everytime Adrien was around, she felt as if she had lost her breath. She had started to grow a little nervous around him. Marinette knew she was a klutz, but it never escalated to this level before.

"Do you need any help?" Adrien asked, noticing Marinette's stiff posture.

"You kind of seem like you're thinking about something." It was unknown that Adrien didn't think anything of the photo she had sent. Granted, he thought she looked good in it, but he only assumed that she just wanted him to see what she was planning to wear. Friends did that, didn't they? On the other hand, Adrien chose not to respond to the photo. He did have a small hunch that it could have been sent by accident. On that note, he didn't want to be the one to bring it up in fear that he'd make her uncomfortable. The circumstances of them being married in a couple of days didn't seem to help them either.

Marinette glanced up at him, her stomach doing flips as he seemed to notice her odd behaviour. A bit of guilt began to tug at her heart as she wondered if the photo made him uncomfortable.

"A-Actually," the blunette prompted, uncomfortably shifting as the rubber chair she sat on began to uncomfortably stick to her skin. "There's something I want to talk with you about." Marinette glanced up at him, tucking a loose strand of hair from her fringe behind her ear. "Do you mind?"

Adrien perked a brow, sitting forward as if to listen in to Marinette better, as the music Nino played on his speaker grew louder.

"Yeah we can talk." the blonde assured. Judging by her posture, he worried that it was really important.

"Is everything alright?"

Marinette blushed deeply, her heart jumping within her chest at the way he leaned in close to her. She inwardly scolded herself, reprimanding herself for being the way she was. Marinette could only assume that she had felt this way because he was attractive. It was only natural enough for her to be this star struck around a model. She immediately shifted her gaze back down to the sealed soda can she held in both her hands. She blinked, exhaling as the sight of his eyes had become utterly distracting.

"I-I'm alright." Marinette chuckled nervously, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"There was something that-"

"Nino, stop!" Alya screamed, her voice causing both Marinette and Adrien to jump out of their seats. Nino held Alya by the waist, threatening to throw her over into the pool. Alya attempted to push the inflatable beach ball into his face in visible hopes to pry him off of her.

Marinette sighed, placing a hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath at the sudden startle. She turned to face Adrien, capturing his attention the moment she shifted back towards him.

"Like I was saying," Marinette started again, her eyes reverting back to Adrien's eyes as he looked at her. "I really needed to talk to you about-"

"Marinette!" Alya screamed, the inflatable beach ball being smacked out of her hand and into the pool. "Help me!" The brunette screamed, attempting to pry herself away from Nino, who still began to shove her towards the pool water.

Marinette sighed, offering Adrien an apologetic glance. So much for Alya being an awesome wing woman.

"Sorry. I'll be back." she very gently placed her soda can on to the ground and spun on her heels. Marinette couldn't be mad at her friend. In fact, the smile on Alya's face warmed Marinette's heart. It had been awhile since Marinette had seen her friend so happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had met someone she was interested in that made her this happy. Granted, Alya denied that her relationship with Nino was nothing other than friendship. Whatever the relationship was to them, Marinette was happy that the two of them found each other.

Marinette ducked under Nino's arm, her fingers digging into his sides as she came to her friend's rescue.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Marinette joked, her fingers moving up and down his sides with the intention to tickle him.

Nino gasped, immediately lifting his arm and shoving it into her chest, unintentionally knocking Marinette off her natural equilibrium. Marinette's eyes widened, her heart racing as she fell backwards. Nino immediately released Alya, the female now able to scurry beside him. Marinette screamed, drawing Adrien's attention as she fell backwards into the pool. She was immediately enveloped in the cold water. She immediately began to kick her feet, swimming back up to surface. Marinette shivered, the water incredibly cold against her skin. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed when Nino hunched over and began laughing.

Alya giggled, pointing to the inflatable beach ball that began to float around Marinette's shoulders inside the pool.

"Quickly! Grab it and throw it to me!" Alya called out before Nino could get a hold of her again.

Marinette frowned, her hands shivering as she reached for the ball. She had just gotten hold of the ball when she heard someone plummet in the water beside her. Marinette gasped, flinching away from the splash.

Nino coughed as he came up to the service. He shook his head, whipping the water from his eyes before he pinched his nose.

"Ack! The water got in my nose!" He cried out with a soft laugh.

Alya snorted, glancing over to Adrien who stood beside her on the ledge.

"You got him good!" She exclaimed, propping her hand up for a high five to which Adrien immediately replied.

"That's what you get for pushing my Ladybug!" Adrien teased, shifting his gaze back to Nino who swam to the edge of the pool.

"You think its funny?" He asked, his gaze moving to Alya who stepped away from the edge of the pool with a giggle.

"It sure was." She replied. "I hope he pushes you again. Why don't you step out so I can watch?" She asked, sticking her tongue out.

Marinette held on to the ball, watching her friends towards the edge of the pool with a blush. She tried not to think that Adrien pushed Nino into the pool in retribution of her falling in. Aside from that, she was sure he heard her call her a nickname, possibly because of the spots on her swimsuit. The water she was submerged in was extremely cold, but her body continued to heat up. The warmth only grew stronger the moment she witnessed Adrien jumping into the pool. His tan abs now glistened towards her as they were soaked in the water. Marinette was too busy ogling his body, she didn't even realise that he was walking over towards her.

"You alright, my Ladybug?" He asked, his arms drawing around her waist, pulling her away from the beach ball and more closer to his body.

Marinette could have sworn her head was about ready to fall off her shoulders and fall right into the pool. She was suddenly feeling super super hot.

"Y-yeah. Mhm. I'm fine!" She breathed, her hand lightly touching his forearms as they remained around her. She could faintly feel his warmth on her back and she blinked, her heart refusing to remain still as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Nino and Alya glanced back at the two, Nino shaking his head.

"Looks like it's two against two." He replied, his eyes shifting to Alya who chuckled.

"Oh. I see how it is," Alya playfully muttered as she paced the ledge of the pool. "Marinette seems to have replaced me."

Marinette widened her eyes, the blush rushing to her chest and her lips as the poor bluenette worried that her friend was going to get the wrong idea.

"A-Alya-" the female breathed, about ready to reply with a rebuttal, when Adrien tightened his arms around her.

"Yep!" The blonde interject, before his little Ladybug could reply. "We've agreed to be the best of friends last night. We weren't going to tell you at first, but then we noticed that you and Nino have replaced us anyway." He grinned, slightly swaying Marinette against his figure.

"So now me and Marinette are a new team."

Alya dramatically gasped, her eyes watching as Marinette let go of the inflatable ball.

"I'll fight you. I'll get my Marinette back!" She replied. The brunette walked to the ledge, hesitating at first but she inhaled and leapt into the pool.

"Hey- Hey!" Nino called, his eyes fixated on Alya as she swam up to the surface. The female quickly grabbed the beach ball, moving away from Marinette.

"We're still a team, right?" He asked.

Alya lifted the ball from the water, her toes just barely touched the pool ground as she attempted to stay above water. Adrien coward away, shielding Marinette the moment the ball came flying towards them. Marinette squeaked, her eyes wide, and face remaining hot even when Adrien released her to retrieve the ball.

"That hardly seems fair," Adrien laughed, swirling the ball in his hands. "You're still a small pinto bean. You don't stand a chance!"

Alya gasped, immediately flinching with a small scream as Adrien spiked the ball back at her. The ball smacked the water in front of her, immediately splashing pool water into her face. Nino swam over to Alya, reaching for the ball and scooping it up into his arms.

"Then pick on someone your own size!" He replied, retaliating with a hard spike of his own. Adrien leapt forward, attempting to hit the ball back but missed just by his fingertips. Alya giggled, bouncing inside the water and holding on to Nino's shoulders.

"He smacks it too high," Alya retorted, her arms wrapping around Nino with a subtle blush. "Let me climb on your shoulders, we can tower him and hit him right in the face, and while he's not looking we can kidnap Marinette!"

Marinette shivered, hugging herself as what she really wanted to do was climb out of the pool as soon as possible, away from a shirtless Adrien and into the sun so she could warm up, drink her soda and tan.

"H-How about I just order a pizza instead?" Marinette suggested timidly. "We can all eat instead of swimming so you won't catch a cramp-"

"That won't scare us," Adrien interjected, completely unphased as Alya climbed up on Nino's shoulders. Alya's legs playfully tightened around Nino's neck and she reached down to lightly running her fingers through his hair. Adrien grabbed the ball, immediately spiking it back towards Nino and Alya, to which Alya effortlessly spiked it back. Adrien leapt, smacking his hand against the water as he missed. He grunted in frustration, turning just as he watched Marinette struggling to climb out of the pool.

"Marinette," He called out to her, casually swimming towards her. "You can't leave." He whispered, his hands lightly grabbing her waist and tugging her back into the water. "If you do, we lose."

"The princess is leaving the castle. That's an automatic win for team Nino and Alya!" Nino called out to them, a wide grin on his face as his hands rested on Alya's thighs. The female on top his shoulders managed to grab the beach ball. She twirled it between her palms, ready to spike it at her own benefit.

"Hm? Losing?" Marinette blinked, her eyes briefly shifting over to Alya and Nino. "I'm okay with losing. That sounds fine, as long as we can lose somewhere warm-" Marinette squeaked, her sentence cut short the moment Adrien lifted her. Her heart began to pound painfully as the blonde guided her onto his shoulders. The blunette pressed her lips together, her breath quivering from between her plump lips the moment she felt his toned shoulders beneath her thighs. Marinette never thought provocatively, but the feeling of his neck between her thighs was completely noticeable. Marinette placed her hands into his hair and she blushed even deeper. His hair was just as soft as it looked. If Marinette could play with it all night, she sure as hell would. Marinette awkwardly sat up, feeling too conscious of the possibility of her breasts sitting on top of Adrien's head. She could just die.

Adrien reached up, placing his hands on her upper thighs, bracing for Alya's retaliation. Marinette gulped, feeling his hands on her thighs, unfamiliar to a man's touch since her last encounter with Felix, even if the touch wasn't meant to be more than it was. She blunette glanced up, just in time to see the inflatable beach ball fly towards her. Instinctively, Marinette leaned forward, reaching out and smacking the ball back towards Alya. Nino's grip on Alya's legs tightened as he maneuvered into the trajectory of the ball. The male may have struggled a bit to do so as the pool water slowed down his movements, but he managed to do so in time. Alya grunted, not caring if her breasts bounced on top of Nino's head as she smacked the ball back in Marinette's way. Marinette awkwardly positioned herself on top of Adrien's shoulders. Her face became visibly red, the moment she felt Adrien's hands tighten on her upper thighs. Marinette gasped, nearly toppling backwards. Marinette whimpered, accidentally smacking the ball backwards before she fell off of Adrien's shoulders and back into the water. Marinette inwardly screamed, her chest tightening at the unpleasant feeling of water filling in her airways. She splashed to the surface, coughing as she nearly panicked.

"The ball is out," Alya called, shimmying her hips against Nino's shoulders. "Game over!" Nino lowered himself, allowing Alya to climb off her shoulders.

Marinette bobbed in the water, struggling to keep her head up as the ground of the pool was just below her toes. Her heart squeezed in her chest, relaxing as she felt Adrien take her hand and guide her to the edge of the pool.

"I guess we can say that was fortunate. It doesn't look like Marinette enjoyed nearly drowning about two or three times." The blonde joked, watching Marinette climb out of the pool.

Marinette shivered and stomped over to the other side of the pool to retrieve her towel. She had suffered enough humiliation for the day. She grabbed her towel, immediately wiping her face before she wrapped it around her body as if it were a blanket.

"That just means we have to take the game outside the pool," Nino proclaimed. "If she isn't up for it, we'll just have to drag her." The male teased, moving to the edge of the pool. "We all split up, and the first one who gets dragged back to the pool owes the whole group a steak dinner."

Marinette rolled her eyes, reaching for her phone that sat beside her soda can. She paused, her brow furrowing as she recalled she meant to talk to Adrien about the photo she had sent. She sighed, figuring that it would have been forgotten by now, until he looked at his messages again. She tugged her towel tighter around her shoulders.

"Fuck that. You guys have fun dragging each other into the pool and nearly drowning. I'm going to order us a pizza." Marinette muttered, turning her back towards them before she went back inside and into the kitchen to look for the nearest pizza shop on her phone.

Nino chuckled, turning back towards his other friends who reluctantly exited the pool.

"I guess what she doesn't know won't hurt her." the male sneered, hoisting himself off the edge of the pool.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Adrien asked, returning to his poolside chair and retrieving his towel.

"She seems pissed enough as it is."

Nino snorted, reaching into the cooler to grab another beer. "All the more reason to drag her into the pool." The male shrugged.

Adrien threw his hands up in a flustered fashion. He glanced over towards Alya with a dry smile.

"Aren't you going to control your boyfriend?" The blonde asked, jolting his thumb in Nino's direction. Alya rolled her eyes, ignoring Adrien's comment and grabbing her towel.

"You're really going in on Marinette today." Adrien commented, leaning more so into his chair with narrowed eyes. "You know that I won't let you drag her back into the pool. She seems more comfortable inside for right now.

Nino rolled his eyes, opening the can and taking a quick swig.

"I know she's your wife, but that doesn't mean you can hide her from me. I quite like picking on Alya's friends. It isn't fun picking on Alya anymore. She just bites back."

Adrien shook his head, resting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, no. This bug you aren't going to mess with." The blonde shifted his eyes, watching as Alya disappeared around the front. He sat up, craning his neck to have a better look through the back slider doors to see Marinette scrolling through her phone.

"I think you just let Alya escape. If we're doing this thing, we'd better do it now before the pizza gets here. Marinette will not let anyone in the pool after we eat." Adrien informed, watching his friend perk up in his seat and search around for Alya.

"Fuck," Nino hissed. "That's fine." he muttered, standing up and glancing around as he wandered towards the other side of the pool. "Alya wasn't my target anyway."

Adrien sighed, his green eyes remained on his friend even up until Nino disappeared from view.

Marinette shivered underneath her towel. She just wanted a hot shower and something to eat. She was glad that Nino was having fun, but for some reason Marinette wasn't really feeling up to the task of entertaining. It was one of the many reasons why she never invited guests to her apartment. The trembling female stood up, attempting to wrap the towel tighter against her. Marinette had just place an order for pizza, and kept the app open so she could track the delivery. In the meantime, Marinette had hoped to clean herself up and hide under the blankets.

The blunette set her phone on the table and she began to wander down into the hallway where she spotted the steps to the second floor. Marinette ignored the slider doors from behind opening. She rubbed her eyes, nearly to the steps when she felt someone lightly grab her hand. She whipped her head around, ready to glare at the person who was keeping her from her hot shower and warm blanket. The female paused, the moment her eyes connected with a pair of green ones. Marinette parted her lips, about ready to say something but was cut short the moment Adrien pressed his fingers to his lips.

"Shhh." he hushed, lightly tugging her and bringing her alongside of him.

Marinette whimpered, dropping her towel as Adrien began to tug her into the closet in the hallway. Marinette felt her heart squeeze inside of her chest. A deep blush covered her face the moment she was trapped in a dark closet with him. She had questions. She had many many questions. Marinette didn't have the slightest idea of why they were both bunched into the closet together, but she couldn't find it in her to move. Her heart hammered erratically against her chest as her body was pressed flush against his. Marinette thought about turning over, but then that would compromise their position much more. She wasn't sure how she felt about her backside pushing up on his crotch.

She swore she could die. Her face grew a bright red and Marinette kept her face away from him as the two stood in the dark. His skin was warm against hers and Marinette could smell the aroma of pool water. She tried to calm her breathing, even as she heard someone step in front of the closet outside. At that moment, Marinette swore her head was spinning. Her heart only grew faster once she felt his arms slowly wrap around her, almost as if he was ready to protect her from someone, or something.

"Nino is after you. He wants to throw you into the pool. He claims that picking on Alya isn't so fun anymore. She's gotten used to it," Adrien whispered into her ear with a small smile. "But don't worry. I have you covered."

Marinette shivered at the sensation of his lips right by her ear. It took everything in her not to curl into him and ask him to carry her to bed. That wouldn't be too much to ask- Would it?

"Why me?" Marinette replied in a hasty whisper.

"I didn't do anything to him, he should be bothering you. You knew him longer."

Adrien kept his arms around her, remaining quiet as the two waited for the footsteps to fade.

"If it ever comes to that, I'll put myself in front of you." He replied, he stepped back, his hand gripping on to the doorknob and opening the closet. The blonde poked his head out, making sure the coast was clear before he stepped out, tugging Marinette alongside him by the hand.

Marinette breathed out, calming down the moment she wasn't crammed up against him in a confined space.

"Can't I just jump into the shower," Marinette asked, nearly breathless. "He can't catch me in there."

Adrien subtly nodded.

"Alright, let's get you there first." his hand held tighter on to hers.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her breathing rigid as she tried to follow him to their bathroom upstairs. She tiptoed against the tiled floor, wondering if leaving her phone on her table was a good idea. She glanced up at him, her hand holding on tightly to his.

"Adrien, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Marinette whispered as they climbed up the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, letting go of her hand and allowing her to hide inside of the master bedroom.

She stood by the bed awkwardly, watching Adrien as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Marinette pressed her lips together and nodded. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling self conscious about what she was wearing and what she was going to discuss.

"That photo that I sent you," she began, her face growing red. "I... I didn't mean to send it. I meant to send it to Alya. I wasn't even looking at the name, I just saw A and clicked send. I wasn't even going to wear it today. I felt completely naked and I was worried that you guys would think stuff of me. I thought that if you didn't see me wearing it, you'd think I was coming on to you or that I was promiscuous so I put it on and we actually went swimming and I-"

"Marinette," Adrien chuckled softly, his green eyes capturing hers. "It's alright. I figured it was an accident. Don't sweat it okay?"

Marinette breathed out, her cheeks still aflame as she tried to be relieved but was already anxious.

"S-So... you don't think that I sleep around, or that I'm trying to steal you from your girlfriend, or that I'm promiscuous?"

Adrien awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head as he tugged her close. A small gasp emitted from her lips, the moment her face was pressed against his chest once again.

"Of course I don't! I've never felt that way about you," The blonde assured, his arms lightly squeezing her. "Even if you did, it won't change how I feel about you, and it won't ruin our friendship." He pulled back to look at her with a soft smile. "Besides, to me I just saw a girl in a swimsuit. It wasn't sexual at all."

Marinette parted her lips, her heart squeezing at how gentle he was with her. She had hoped it wasn't noticeable, but her face had ignited once more.

"T-Thanks," she reached up to rub her cheek shyly, suddenly forgetting the fact that she was in a swimsuit. "And thanks for hiding me from Nino." She chuckled.

Adrien grinned, ready to respond but was cut short the moment the heard Alya's playful scream and a splash of water.

"Speaking of Nino, I think he decided to go for Alya instead." The blonde murmured, moving over towards the balcony to draw back the curtain.

Marinette sighed, turning over to the closet to grab some warm clothes and some shampoo.

"Well, I guess that means someone owes all of us a steak dinner!" Marinette sang with a grin, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Adrien laughed softly, unlocking the balcony door. The model pointed to Alya who swam to the ledge of the pool.

"YOU OWE US A DINNER!"

Marinette breathed in as the warm water from the shower head began to coat her skin. She had been shivering throughout most of the day, and the warm water acted as if it was a hot blanket that eased all of her tense muscles.

She was glad that Adrien didn't think much of the photo, or at least didn't think she was coming on to him. She feared that it would make things awkward between the two of them, but was pleasantly surprised at how well he took it. Granted, Marinette was flustered by all the compromising positions she had found them getting into, especially when they ended up in the closet. Marinette usually kept walls around herself. She had not been that close with a man since Felix had given her a hug a few weeks before he took off. Part of her wondered if Adrien had deleted the photo. The last thing she wanted was for Kagami to come across it. Having experienced the terrible encounters and the sharp words of her tongue, Marinette had no doubt that either her or Adrien would get the backlash of it.

Marinette ran a hand through her hair before she reached for her shampoo bottle. She poured the substance into her palm before meticulously lathering it into her dark locks. Marinette tried to keep herself focused on cleaning up and enjoying some pizza, but her mind continued to wander back to Adrien. As much as the young woman hated to admit it, she was attracted to him. Of course it was only natural to be attracted to someone with handsome features like Adrien and with the same gentle touch. But it was wrong. He had a girlfriend, he belonged to someone else. They were just friends. The female reached up to touch her cheek with a lathered hand, still faintly feeling Adrien's chest. Her heart squeezed in her chest as she had started to feel things she wasn't sure she had felt before. She turned over, rinsing out her hair with shut eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair, rinsing out the suds with ease.

Why did sex have so much stigma around it? Why did being inexperienced matter so much to her? Her blue eyes opened as she fixated on the corner of a wall, her chest feeling heavy. Was Adrien experienced? Was Adrien often intimate with Kagami? The thought was mind boggling. Marinette could nearly picture Kagami wrapped around Adrien, their hands roaming one another eagerly. She could hear Adrien moaning, holding on to her tightly with an aching thrust and for a moment, Marinette pictured herself in that position. Marinette bit her lip, her right hand sliding down the length of her body, before eventually sinking between her blushing thighs. Her digits lightly caressed the front of her sex, her heart racing as Marinette was curious of what it felt like to be touched deep inside, but she was was afraid of pain. She was afraid of the potential shame she'd feel afterwards. She couldn't even tell herself what her fingers felt like, let alone the desire of feeling Adrien inside of her. The young woman shivered at the thought. Her hand very carefully retracted from between her legs, leaving them to bunch at her sides with contemplation.

Yet, the thought of him being that way with Kagami hurt her in unimaginable ways. Marinette worried that she had a crush, or simply enjoyed the attention that he gave her. Whatever it was, it had become conflicting. The female groaned in frustration, her hands reaching up to tug at her hair lightly. She inhaled, allowing the heat to drain from her measure by measure. She wasn't going to let this get to her. Adrien loved his girlfriend, Marinette only liked him as a friend, and she surely wasn't going to destroy anyone's relationship over a speculation. Whether or not her first time would be with Felix in the future, or Adrien in the present, it wasn't her job to rush or inquire. Things always fall where they may, and when they did fall into place, Marinette wanted to give herself to someone she loved and someone that loved her. But she was convinced that it wasn't Adrien. Even though Felix treated her so poorly, Marinette had still hoped that he'd give her that experience. She hated herself for hanging on. Perhaps Felix didn't love her now, but she had hoped he would in the future.

"Ugh. Today was a good day!" Adrien moaned. The young male plopped on to the bed, his muscles easing against the soft clean sheets. His hair was still damp from the shower, and Marinette was sure to get a good whiff of his shampoo.

The shy female nodded, climbing into the bed. She was so stuffed on pizza, she wasn't sure if she was going to sleep comfortably that night. Marinette was grateful that Nino enjoyed the gathering that Alya had planned for him, but she couldn't be happier to see them go. She was constantly watching her back, worried that Nino would somehow grab her and toss her back into the pool again. Marinette was grateful the day came to a close. She was scheduled to work at the bar the next night and she was incredibly tired. She leaned into the pillows, nuzzling her face into hers with a shy blue eyes latched on to Adrien and she breathed out. She was quite relieved to see him with a shirt. She wasn't sure if she could sleep, had it not been for that.

Marinette wasn't completely ignorant when it came to the subject of sex. She was a grown woman, and of course learned about it vicariously through erotica novels, manga, hentai and research. It also helped to have had friends who shared their experiences, although Marinette had to admit that some of the hentai she curiously read was too over the top. Marinette was well aware of her sexuality, and she knew when she was attracted to someone, and when someone made her crave that sort of carnal desire. Adrien happened to be one of those people who unwillingly challenged her. Marinette despised him for that.

The blonde turned his head to face her. The lines under his eyes deepened with fatigue as Adrien was sure he was going to succumb to it at any moment.

"I'm really glad Alya had the idea to set up the pool. It should be fun to use it ourselves," he murmured under a stifled yawn. "I'm sure Kagami wouldn't mind going swimming with me at night." The male smiled dreamily at the thought.

Marinette nodded, glancing down at the patterns in the sheet.

"Y-Yeah," She breathed, feeling a strange twinge within her chest. "I'm sure that'll be nice. Everyone loves a good moonlight swim." her voice trailed off slightly.

"Obviously not anytime soon though," Adrien interjected, slowly shifting himself up further on the bed so that his head touched the pillow and his gaze was finally able to reach the female beside him. "We have to sign that license soon. I know you must be busy, but that's something we both have to squeeze into our schedules. I hope my father isn't too abrasive when you meet him."

Marinette flinched at that thought. She didn't know much about Gabriel Agreste, but from the stories told to her by Adrien, Marinette was almost too worried that he wouldn't like her. She wasn't sure if she could handle two entities hating her at once. According to Alya's account, Gabriel Agreste rarely leaves his home. It put immense pressure on her, especially because he's bearing witness to their legal marriage. Marinette was worried about the possibility of him being a creep as well. She didn't want to marry into a family of creeps.

"You know," Marinette prompted, keeping her eyes on the blanket beneath her. "Since I was young I always fantasized about my wedding. I was obsessed with this movie called 'Spirited Away'. There's this song from it that played throughout the movie." she shifted her gaze to Adrien with a shy smile. "'The name of life' was something I wanted to play at my wedding. The piano piece was so serene yet sad at the same time. I'd be sad that my father gave me away, and I'd be officially separate or indifferent from my parents, but I'd be so happy to start my new life with the man of my dreams."

Adrien frowned, her words stringing at his heart in unfathomable ways. He ached for her. Adrien knew that he wasn't the man of her dreams, and if he could have stopped this wedding without any of the sour consequences, he would have. Divorce was beginning to look like their only option.

"I'm sorry that this turned out the way it did. I know you can have only one special day like this, and it's truly heartbreaking that you're experiencing it in this way. If there was a way to stop this, you know that I would..." The male whispered, his hand reaching to capture hers.

Marinette glanced down at their hands, her heart sinking the moment their skin made contact. She slowly closed her eyes, the two remaining silent as they lay next to each other. Adrien watched her, his mind racing as he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say next. He worried that everything he said just made everything worse.

"When I was younger, I played piano for my mom. My father packed on the lessons after she disappeared, but it was fun while I played. I got to learn a lot of new songs and keys."

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she glanced at him.

"You enjoyed playing piano?" She asked, reaching back to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Adrien hummed briefly, his hands lightly playing with her fingertips.

"I did. I mean, not so much the lessons, but I enjoyed the feeling of playing on my own, by my own free will, not because my father wanted me to practice and learn," the blonde shrugged. "My mom loved when I played her music. Playing the piano is one of the few memories I have with my mother. It was so long ago."

Marinette frowned, her heart sinking once more at his expression. She could tell how much he had missed his mother. He had spent so much time making things up to her when she was unhappy, she never really realised that she hadn't had the chance to return the favor.

"I'd have at least a keyboard in my apartment back home, but I wouldn't be able to afford it. Musical instruments are expensive," Marinette sighed. "Especially with how much I'm taking off of work for our wedding events. It's all been happening very quickly." Marinette turned on to her back, her blue eyes staring straight into the ceiling above them.

Adrien watched her as she shifted away from him. The blonde propped himself up on his elbow to have a better view of the young woman beside him.

"I really think you should move here. I mean, it technically belongs to us both. It's completely paid off and owned, and you spend most of your time here anyway. You could save so much money." Adrien suggested, reaching over to tug the blanket over her.

Marinette relaxed under his touch. Moving in would definitely save her some money. She could start saving for next semester. She wouldn't have to pay her rent, she could afford new clothes for her internship, some more food, and she could actually see where she could put the furniture she had at home. It was definitely something she would consider, but she was still a bit hesitant. Marinette couldn't stop thinking about the what ifs. She never imagined that she'd move into Felix's old home, it was an odd thought.

"It's something to think about, I guess." Marinette replied, nearly hiding her face into her pillow.

Adrien glanced at Marinette, a small smile remaining on his lips at her hesitation. He'd gladly admit at how adorable she was.

"My mom used to say the same things like that," he murmured, immediately catching her attention. "She was just like you. She had a tendency to overthink things."

Marinette blushed deeply, squeezing her eyes shut as she recalled how she reacted to accidentally sending him the swimsuit photo and how much she panicked when she tried to explain to him that it was a mistake.

"But I loved that about her," Adrien finished. "She always kept me safe, and sure it was a little frustrating when she would constantly bug me when I was in a math lesson, but she showed she cared. She showed me she loved me, and I couldn't have asked for a better mom."

Marinette watched Adrien as he reminisced the times with his mother. The blunette reached over to him, lacing her hands into his hand.

"Are these jewels that your father wants really the biggest thing your father could remember your mother by?" Marinette asked curiously.

Adrien pressed his lips together, thinking of a response. It was true that his mother loved the story of the jewels, but there was something else that meant a lot more to his mother before Adrien was even born. It was something that held sentimental value to both he and his father.

"When my father got engaged, my grandfather gave him a rare diamond ring that he gave to my grandmother before she passed away. It was said that the person you give it to, will remain by your side forever. Apparently the person you give it to is the person you were meant to be with. When my mother disappeared, I've dreamt of gifting it to Kagami when we were ready to take the first step into solidifying our relationship into a marriage."

Marinette blinked, her blue eyes wide and in awe at the story that Adrien told.

"Your mother left that ring behind?" Marinette asked curiously, her hand tightening in his as her curiosity began to peak.

Adrien offered her a weak smile, a small chortle emitted from his chest at how inquisitive she seemed to be at the story of his mother's ring.

"Of course she did." Adrien replied. "I was supposed to be the next one to gift it to my one true soulmate so that we'll remain by each other's side no matter what."

"Oh..." Marinette breathed, her heart squeezing. She had never heard something so romantic. Marinette smiled at him, pushing her thoughts about Kagami aside.

"So does Kagami have the ring then? I hope she's cherishing it. If she doesn't know that it belonged to your mother, perhaps you should tell her. It'll make the gift mean so much more."

Adrien chuckled, bringing her hand closer to his chest. The blonde rested his head on to her head, and his digits began to play with hers. Marinette widened her eyes, blushing as the two were moved together. She felt his hand in hers and Marinette attempted to relax into him. She had began to tremble, her heart racing in her chest once more at their close proximity.

"Kagami doesn't have the ring, and it's no longer at my home with my father either." Adrien explained, his voice low.

Marinette gulped slightly, feeling his breath on her cheek. She inhaled, attempting to calm herself as the two remained close. She glanced up at him shyly, her cheek lightly brushing against his.

"If it's not with Kagami, and if it's not back at your old home with your father, then where is it?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

Adrien pulled back subtly, his eyes holding on to hers as his finger slipped between hers. His digit very lightly pressed on to the ring on her hand, and he had began to fiddle with it. His eyes shifted to his mother's ring that was wrapped around Marinette's finger. The diamond glistened in the moonlight and, despite the age of the jewelry, it still remained as immaculate as ever. Marinette blinked, her heart squeezing as she followed his gaze. Her blue eyes latched on to the ring on her finger and then it finally clicked. She was wearing his mother's ring. The ring that was meant to be for Kagami, the ring that Adrien believed belonged to his soulmate. She immediately pulled her hand away, now truly understanding the significance of the ring she was wearing.

"O-oh!" She stuttered, her hand trembling at the realization. She had begun to feel like she didn't deserve to wear something as valuable as this. "Here!" Marinette pulled back, ready to pull the ring off and return it to him when Adrien stopped her.

"Marinette, it's fine. It's a gift to you because we are getting married." He interjected, placing her hand back onto the duvet.

Marinette frowned, the ring suddenly feeling heavy on her hand.

"But-But... this was for your soulmate..." Marinette refuted.

Adrien continued to run his thumb across the back of her hand. A teasing smile spread across his face at Marinette's clueless expression. She was just so cute, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Who knows? Maybe you were meant to be my soulmate all along." Adrien murmured, his green eyes capturing hers in a strong gaze.

Marinette froze, her heart leaping in her chest. She blushed deeply, her hand immediately sliding out of his.

"Adrien! You're not funny!" The young woman whined, her other hand playfully shoving his face and moving him away from her.

Adrien laughed softly, playfully smacking her hand away. He grabbed the pillow underneath his head, bunching it comfortably.

"What? You didn't like that joke?" The male asked, his eyes half lidded as he was beginning to feel increasingly tired.

Marinette clutched her hands closer to her chest and hid under her blanket

"No. I didn't like it," She playfully pouted. "I feel weird having this ring now. Like I stole it or made a joke out of it."

Adrien yawned, reaching over to grab Marinette and tug her closer, almost as if she was a pillow he needed to cuddle in order to sleep comfortably.

"Don't be silly," the model slurred. "You deserve to wear beautiful things, just like anyone else. I'm sure my mother would have loved you to have it. You're a really sweet girl with a genuine heart." his voice trailed off, his body slowly relaxing into hers as he had finally succumbed to his fatigue.

Marinette blushed deeply, her eyes wide as her face was yet again pressed against his chest. She shivered, smelling the soap and shampoo he had used moments before. The words Adrien told her continued to swim in her head, and it was only then that Marinette realised that Adrien was completely spent and sleeping right above her.

Marinette sighed, pulling back slightly to glance at the ring on her finger. She could have only began to wonder if Adrien's mother would have liked her if they had the chance to meet. Marinette leaned into him, closing her eyes as she felt the ring on her finger for the first time since Adrien put it on her that day they met and announced that they were getting married.


	14. Chapter 13

It was hot - definitely hot in more ways than one.

The last thing that Marinette believed she'd do is allow Adrien to convince her to move out of her tiny comfortable apartment. She spent almost half her entire adult life in this place. This was her safe haven, her only place to escape. In fact, recently Marinette had ran away from Kagami's hurtful string of words and had tea with Adrien. Her sanctuary was quiet and lonesome, just how she liked it.

The warm weather wasn't ideal for a hefty move, and Marinette worried that her clothes would melt right off of her. She wore appropriate clothes for the weather. A simple tank top, a pair of shorts, and white tennis shoes. At times that didn't provide any insurance against the heat.

Marinette was grateful that Nino, Adrien and Alya took time out to help her move her items into the moving truck. Marinette made sure to be meticulous when it came to her personal items.

She had made sure she packed up all of her underwear before her friends could even spot them. She had removed all her personal photos of herself and Felix. The last thing she wanted was for Adrien to see them. She certainly wasn't in the mood to hear Alya lecturing her for keeping them around either.

The young woman wiped off some sweat that began to bead at her hairline, before she bent over and picked up a box. She walked out of her now empty bedroom and glanced around, taking in the empty scenery. It was a bittersweet feeling.

She was moving on in her life, and the upside to the situation was that she was finally able to save some money without having to pay the rent for this location. Marinette pressed her lips together tightly the moment she walked into the next room. She could feel her heart racing as she spotted Adrien once again without a shirt. His tan skin glistened with sweat as he was really putting in the back work. He and Nino moved her bed set, her couches, her tables, her tv sets, and so forth.

It appeared the heat was getting to him as well. Marinette averted her gaze as Nino walked in without wearing a top as well.

She had gone completely mad. A place that was once her own for an escape that she had grown to love so dearly became a horny hellscape of attractive men slowly removing articles of clothing. Marinette grabbed another box, hoisting it underneath her arm as she was forced to watch both topless sweaty men lift up her sofa. She tried not to make it too obvious, but she was full fledged ogling Adrien's shoulders.

The female cocked her head to the side, watching his shoulder blades shift as he lifted the sofa. Nino grunted as he lifted the couch on the other end, walking step by step to properly fit the furniture through the doorway.

"Those boys are gonna ruin that sofa. How did you even get it in here?" Alya asked, approaching Marinette from behind with a box of bedsheets in her hands. Marinette jumped at her friends random inquisition.

"Huh? What? I was just checking to see if the uhm... hallway... is... straight..." Marinette awkwardly spun around, her heart racing as she nearly fell to her knees and prayed that Alya didn't catch her checking Adrien out.

Alya furrowed her brow, laughing softly at her friends response.

"Checking to see if the hallway is straight?" She asked, moving closer to Marinette to stand beside her. Both girls turned to watch both Adrien and Nino wedge the couch out of the doorway and into the hallway.

"He's got a nice tight ass, doesn't he?" Alya asked in a soft murmur, keeping her voice low so that Marinette could be the only one to hear.

A small blush rose to Marinette's cheeks. The female cleared her throat and shrugged.

"I... I'm not sure. You seem to know Nino more than I do." She chuckled, soon moving close to the men as they were able to move the sofa down towards the steps to the first floor.

Alya breathed out, the heat beginning to take its toll on her as well. Despite wearing shorts and shirt, Alya was drenched in sweat from all the back work. Eventually, she had to tie her shirt up to her midriff in an attempt to cool off.

"I mean, I guess Nino does, but I was really talking about Adrien." Alya replied, her voice quivering as she began to walk down the stairs to the first leverage holding the boxes in her hand.

Marinette widened her eyes, nearly tripping on her feet and falling down the stairs before she was lucky enough to catch herself on the railing.

"Alya!" She hissed, glancing at her friend briefly before she averted her focus back to the task at hand. She stepped outside, wandering on to the sidewalk with Alya by her side.

"Move to your left-" Nino instructed, both men finally able to maneuver the hunk of furniture into the back of the moving truck.

"Whoo!" Adrien cried out, standing up straight and shaking out the stress in his shoulders and his lower back. Marinette blinked, her eyes glued onto Adrien once more. She liked the soft definition in his chest, and his abs sure as hell didn't go unnoticed. He was going to be the death of her. She liked how he wasn't overly muscular or built, but had the right amount of lean muscle for her to imagine him scooping her up and carrying her off to bed.

"I wonder if his dick is really really big. I hear models have a lot of junk in their trunk..." Alya interjected, immediately crashing Marinette's train of thought.

Marinette dropped the box she was holding, drawing the attention of both Nino and Adrien as they hopped out of the truck. Marinette coughed, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as the thought of Adrien's goods caught her totally off guard, no thanks to Alya.

"You alright?" Adrien asked, swiftly approaching Marinette and lifting the box off the ground before Marinette could even tend to it.

"Huh?!" The young woman breathed. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest from him simply being around her.

"Oh yeah! I-it's fine. I mean- I'm fine! Thanks!" Marinette inwardly scolded herself.

Since when did she stammer like that?

She felt like a girl with a high school crush. She swore she could die.

Adrien handed the box to her, his gaze shifting over to Nino who began to wipe his face with his shirt.

"We got all the big things inside the truck, the next challenge is to have it moved into the mansion." Nino informed, then throwing his shirt over his shoulder.

"Yes," Adrien exclaimed, placing an arm around Marinette's shoulder to which she immediately attempted to shy away.

"Looks like I have an official roommate!" The model grinned, tugging the tiny woman closer to her.

"Right, my Ladybug?" He mused, glancing down at Marinette who squeezed out from underneath his grip.

"I-I guess. At least it'll save me some money," Marinette replied, placing some boxes beside one another in the back of the truck. "I won't lie. I'll miss it here." she blushed, biting her lip as she turned to her friends. "But I really do appreciate the help you guys."

"I think all that's left is to clean. We've pretty much moved everything." Nino breathed, placing his hands on his bare hips.

"I'll take care of that tomorrow. What matters is that all of the furniture is out. That was the most challenging part," Marinette replied with a small smile. "Let's get back to our other home and we can set this up. We should be done early in time for all of us to prepare for work."

"That's right," Alya chimed in. "Marinette and I are both scheduled to work tonight. I kinda need to grab a bite to eat, and frankly we are all drenched. We need to shower."

Adrien sighed, running his hand through his damp hair.

"That's right. I have another photoshoot this afternoon. I'd need a shower too."

Adrien wasn't exactly looking forward to this formal photoshoot, but he remembered that Kagami promised that she'd be there. It had been a couple days since he's seen his girlfriend.

They've exchanged flirty messages here and there, but Adrien had to admit that it was a little straining simply because of the way she treated Marinette. It definitely wasn't acceptable. He understood Kagami was hurting about their current situation, and he really tried to empathize with her. He tried to put himself in her shoes. If he had found her in the arms of another man, he wouldn't be sure what to do either.

If he and Marinette had met under different circumstances, he wondered if Kagami would have seen Marinette in a different light. It would have been a dream come true if those two became friends. The love of his life and his best friend getting along would be the epitome of what life was about.

"Then I guess we'd better get going." Nino sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. The male then pat Adrien on the back, making his way to the front of the moving truck. Adrien nodded, following Nino to the front of the truck.

Marinette sighed, her heart squeezing in her chest once more of the thought of her and her friend being wedged between Nino and Adrien during the ride to and from. Marinette stood back, watching as Alya gripped the handle of the back latch and she shut the back of the truck closed before she locked it.

Marinette dug through the pockets of her shorts, phishing for her apartment keys. Her heart felt heavy, she worried that she was going to make a choice she would regret. Part of her attempted to convince herself that she was only feeling this way because she was stepping out of her comfort zone. But Marinette just wasn't sure. She had a routine for everything, each time she had to take a different trajectory, she'd feel incredibly anxious and depressed.

Ever since meeting Adrien, it was like her world had been flipped upside down. All she ever knew was the walls of her apartment, the night shifts at her job and the agonizing pain she felt when Felix left. Granted, Marinette had been able to sleep peacefully at night, but she had grown used to the time she spent alone, staring at the ceiling while waiting for sleep to come.

The blunette picked the keys from her pocket, leaving the truck behind so that she could return to her front door and lock it.

Alya followed close behind her, her eyes glancing at the back of Marinette's head.

"I wonder if he's bigger than Nino, or if they're the same size. Would it be too callous to ask Nino the answer to that?" Alya pondered, only being half serious.

Marinette nearly dropped her keys. She snapped her head back towards Alya with a reprimanding glance.

"Alya! You're being super inappropriate," The young woman hissed, her hands shaking as she locked her front door. "You're really, really killing me with all of these perverted comments. I nearly fell down the stairs because of you." Marinette shoved her keys in her pocket, her eyes remaining in front of her even as Alya giggled at how flustered Marinette had become.

"I know you've been curious. I see how close you guys are. He calls you a cute nickname, you get all flustered around him and now you suddenly care about what he thinks." Alya teased.

Marinette pressed her lips together.

"We aren't like you and Nino," the blunette replied, immediately prompting off with a tease in an attempt to turn it on Alya.

"I don't like Adrien that way. We are just friends trying to make it through this marriage we were both unfortunate enough to get into."

Alya rolled her eyes, remaining close to Marinette as the two began to descend the stairs.

"Mhm," she smirked. "But is it really unfortunate, Marinette?"

Marinette blushed deeply, brushing past Alya and keeping her eyes on Nino who held the door open for both of them to climb inside. The blunette sighed, hearing Alya giggle from behind her, and she began to mentally prepare herself to be wedged up against Adrien once more.

"Does this mean I get my own ringtone?" Adrien asked, the moment he moved the sofa in the location that Marinette saw it fit.

Everything was moved inside of their new home. The rental truck was parked in the driveway, Marinette made a mental note to return it the next morning. Her bed was moved up to the guest room where Adrien kept his makeshift bed on the floor. Adrien had placed her pretty white sofa in the living space right where Nino had helped her set up the TV set.

The place was beginning to look and feel a lot warmer. The echo was dying down, and Marinette even appreciated the pink pillows that Alya had set up on the sofa.

Marinette had hoped to create many memories here. She wanted to decorate the area with more photos of their families. She had a box somewhere full of movies and DVDs of her favorite cartoons. It would have been nice to watch movies with her family and friends. It was all really starting to come together. A small smile spread across her plump lips as Adrien approached her.

"I guess? I never knew roommates were exclusive enough to specific ringtones." the blunette replied, dodging Adrien to reach for her box of movies.

Adrien pouted, worried that he had done something to offend her. He knew he was sweating, but he didn't think he'd smell that bad. He had noticed that Marinette seemed to have tried every attempt she could to avoid him since she had accidentally sent him that photo.

"U-uh, sure they are." Adrien chortled, crouching down beside her to help her.

Marinette hummed, stacking a few of her DVDs in a neat pile before she stood up.

"I guess I have a lot to learn about that." She smiled, turning to set the movies neatly onto her TV set. Adrien approached her from the side, setting a stack of DVDs beside the pile she had made neatly. He didn't want to interrupt whatever she had going on.

Marinette shifted, taking a small step away from him as the fact of him not wearing a shirt was making her dizzy. It was almost a shame that he didn't realise what he was doing to her.

"Excuse me, mister model boy!" Alya interjected, stepping between the both of them and saving Marinette's life. "Are you going to continue flirting with Marinette? Or are you going to grab that shower before work?" The brunette asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Marinette froze, her cheeks burning up almost instantly.

Well, at least Alya _tried_ to save her life.

Adrien sighed, his shoulders dropping. He felt like some sort of kitten trying to get his human to like him. Adrien had started to care about what Marinette had thought of him. If he did something wrong, he would have liked her to tell him about it.

The idea of possibly making her uncomfortable didn't cross his mind. The male politely stepped back and subtly nodded.

"You're right. I shouldn't be flirting with my best friend. I should be preparing for work in a couple of hours." The male teased with a grin.

Marinette breathed out, her hands gripping on to the DVDs with such force she nearly cracked the cases. She placed them neatly on to the TV stand and turned her head, watching Adrien walk down the hallway and round the corner to the back steps.

"So," Alya nudged her side. "Now that you don't have to pay rent anymore, what are you planning on doing with your direct deposit?"

Marinette shrugged, very carefully wandering towards the kitchen knowing that Alya was following close behind.

"I should probably start saving for next semester. I'm supposed to be looking for an intern site. I'm going to need brand new clothes, money for transportation, that kind of stuff." Marinette deadpanned, opening the fridge and pulling out three cold cans of soda.

She glanced up at Nino who stopped to rest at the island table. His shirt remained hung over his shoulder, and Marinette was successfully able to keep her eyes off his body.

"That sounds really boring," Alya replied truthfully, a flaccid expression on her face as she scooted next to Nino. "Especially because summer holiday literally just started."

Marinette pressed her lips together and placed the soda cans in front of her friends before she sat down on the stool across from them.

"Yeah I know. I just... don't know how to do anything else, you know," Marinette mused. "I've been doing this on my own for so long, I guess serious adulting is part of my everyday life."

Alya subtly nodded, understanding where Marinette had come from. It was known that Marinette couldn't depend on anyone but herself. Felix had screwed her over enough times to make that evident.

"Just take it easy," Alya suggested, opening her soda and taking a sip. "You have the opportunity to indulge in yourself. Don't forget that you deserve to be spoiled and happy as well."

Nino nodded in agreement, smiling politely at Marinette before he too opened his soda to take a sip.

Marinette stared down at her drink, trying to wrap her head around the concept that Alya brought to her. It almost seemed strange to think that someone like her deserved to be happy and spoiled. It was out of her vernacular.

All Marinette ever did was provide for others until she was completely drained and left with nothing. She wasted years of her life attempting to build something with Felix, only for it to crumble in a matter of weeks. Years had gone by, and Marinette still wasn't fully healed from the fact. It was like she was stuck, and she was desperate to find ways out. Each time she found a way out, she found herself falling back in.

Her blue eyes shifted over to the ring on her finger with a grimace. Yet here she was again, falling back into the Agreste hole.

"Okay-" Alya spoke, breaking the silence as she turned her attention towards Nino. Marinette glanced up at Alya and Nino with a small sigh of relief.

"Marinette and I were talking about this while we were moving-" She continued shifting her gaze to Marinette briefly before glancing at Nino once more. Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart squeezing at what Alya had in mind.

"Who has the bigger dick? You, or Adrien?" She asked, a wide grin on her face.

Marinette widened her eyes, her face growing more and more red. Nino nearly choked on his drink, his eyes wide as he shifted them over towards Marinette with a subtle blush.

Marinette gulped, her head ready to fall off her shoulders and roll on to the ground. "I- didn't- we weren't-" the female stuttered, ready to justify herself, but couldn't quite get the words out. She was about ready to strangle Alya.

"Come on-" Alya pressed, playfully smacking Nino's shoulders with a teasing grin. "Spill the tea." Nino shifted his gaze back to Alya and chortled. He could tell from anywhere when Alya began to tease him. He knew that face all too well.

"Well," the male cleared his throat, deciding to be honest about the matter simply to indulge Alya. "I wouldn't be able to say. We've been best friends for a while, but we don't look at each other's nether regions, or compare our sizes." He shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you, Alya."

Alya bit her lip, slightly shaking her head, refusing to take that as an answer.

Marinette sunk into her seat, pressing the soda can to her lips as she was sure she was about to melt into a puddle on the ground. She didn't want to think about Adrien's size, especially because he was literally above them.

Showering...

Naked...

And wet...

_No! No no no no!_

Marinette began to tug at her hair. She couldn't think that! He was a person! He had a girlfriend! He was her friend! She slept beside him at night.

The blunette was about ready to run, she could feel it in her legs. Alya was putting her in such a compromising situation that Marinette immediately began to look for a way out.

"Oh come on- you mean to tell me that Kagami didn't mention anything about his size? You'd think the girlfriend of one of Paris' most well known and attractive models would brag about that sort of thing." Alya pressed, her eyes narrowing.

Marinette clenched onto her soda can, her heart sinking immediately at that thought. She wasn't usually the one to allow envy to consume her, but something about that thought tore her to shreds.

She just wanted Alya to stop torturing her. Even if she didn't realise that was what she was doing.

It hurt: the idea of Kagami having Adrien and boasting about how intimate they both were, she hadn't the slightest idea why, but it drove her insane. She reached up, lightly rubbing her chest in a vicarious way of trying to soothe the pain.

"Actually, if I'm being honest," Nino resumed, folding his hands against the top of the island table. "I don't think that Adrien and Kagami are really intimate. He mentioned to me how much of a horndog she's been since Marinette came into the picture."

Marinette gasped softly, immediately glancing up at Nino. Her eyes widened slightly and she glanced over at Alya who looked just as bit as surprised as she was.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked, perking a brow inquisitively. The female leaned closer to him.

Nino blinked, his gaze shifting between both girls as he apparently piqued their interest.

"Don't get me wrong," Nino immediately started. "I'm sure he and Kagami had some intimate moments, but I don't think they've gotten any further than just touching. It's really not any of my business, but it's a huge gut feeling. Adrien was never really into things like that. His father kept him far too busy to take an interest, and I think that's what makes Kagami a little antsy."

Alya chuckled, a wide grin on her face as she shifted her gaze back to Marinette.

"Honestly," she breathed. "That's like the perfect cookie cutter life Gabriel could have for his son. A very attractive, smart, and talented son who is a virgin." The brunette bit her lip. "But to date someone for four years and not have sex with them even once - that's impressive."

Marinette perked up, she felt a bit audacious that she was thrilled about this news. Kagami never had Adrien in the ways that Marinette only feared. She wanted to kick herself for being this happy, but Marinette decided to keep that her little secret.

"I'm sure touching and handjobs aren't out of the question. He may have had some experience, I don't know. I'm just speculating. You can't take my word for it." Nino replied, immediately protecting himself from what journalist Alya would spin on it.

Marinette immediately grimaced. She didn't want to think about Adrien in those positions either. Marinette didn't want to accept the feeling that she wished she was in Kagami's shoes. Not because she had Adrien, but because she had someone that loved her despite her flaws. Adrien had dated her consistently for four years and never once got tired of her. If only Felix had been nice enough to do the same.

"Yeah but you're his best friend. That's like the most legitimate source I could get that type of information from." Alya murmured as she rubbed her chin.

Marinette immediately shook her head, desperate to change the subject. She had started to worry that Adrien made his way out of the shower and might walk in on them speculating about his private life with Kagami just to indulge Alya's curiosity.

"Anyway, Alya-" Marinette interjected, the blush still evident on her skin. "What is the schedule for tonight at the bar?"

Alya was reluctant to let the topic go, but from the redness of Marinette's face, Alya figured she'd be receptive to that idea just this once.

"It's expected to be busy tonight. There's this band playing in the venue down the street. They said the after party will likely come down. They claim it's supposed to be eighties night, but you'll never know how that goes."

Nino perked up at the theme, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh cool! Maybe I'll stop by. If we're lucky, we could meet someone cool."

"Keep dreaming, kiddo." Alya teased, grabbing her soda and taking a sip.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart squeezing in her chest at the sound of Adrien fumbling in the hallway. The female immediately hopped off her seat with an apologetic glance.

"I'm going to check and see if he's okay, and then I'm going to quickly jump into the shower so that I'm ready for tonight. I'm kind of sweaty." she explained, tugging on her tank top that had gotten stuck to her skin uncomfortably.

Alya hummed, watching her friend awkwardly clammer towards the steps.

Both Alya and Nino remained silent, the female traced her finger along the ends of her soda can.

"Are we just going to continue that we don't feel anything between us?" Nino asked, his eyes remaining on the staircase to make sure that no one walked in on them.

Alya shifted her eyes over to Nino and shook her head.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about..." her voice trailed off as she then glanced into her drink.

Nino sighed, his shoulders slumping forward.

"I can't keep waiting around for you to figure out what you want," the male further elucidated. "I know what I feel for you, and I took that shot. If you can't return my feelings, then perhaps it's better for me to-"

"I know what I want, Nino," Alya interjected before he could finish his sentence. "I'm not an indecisive school girl with a crush." Her fingers gripped tightly on to her as she waited for her heart to calm down. "I just... need to figure some things out. If you believe I'm joking around, then you have the wrong girl. I'm not that kind of person."

Nino simply glared at her, his jaw clenching. The male nodded subtly, taking his shirt from his shoulder and very casually sliding it on.

"Maybe you're right," he breathed, carefully moving away from the island table. "Maybe I do have the wrong girl." the male grabbed his phone, stuffing it into his pocket. "If you do by chance figure things out, please let me know."

Alya glanced up at Nino, her heart sinking as he turned his back to her. Without even giving her a second glance he left through the slider doors. Alya sucked in her teeth, her fists clenched against the table.

"Fuck-" she muttered under her breath, quickly grabbing her phone and shooting Marinette a text message:

_'Gotta go. I'll see ya at work tonight.'_

Alya grabbed her bag and very quietly but quickly exited to go take off after Nino.

○•○•○•○

Marinette felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, but she couldn't quite bring her focus to that. She quite liked the smell of Adrien's shampoo, even though he looked like a complete dork hopping into his shoes.

"Do you think it'd be safe to make you something to eat? Or should we just tell a little white lie and say you picked up something on the way? That way she won't throw away your food again." Marinette murmured, reaching up to rub the back of her neck.

Adrien frowned, guilt tugging at the end of his heart. He hated that Marinette felt like she had to hide who she was so that his girlfriend wouldn't treat her the way she had ultimately been treating her.

"No, it's really okay. I don't plan to be out long. If anything, we'll just go to her place and have some dinner."

Marinette frowned at his response and she nodded. She couldn't help but to reflect back on what Nino said. It coincided a lot with what Adrien had said too. Gabriel had kept him sheltered throughout his entire life. Without knowing, he had left Adrien completely naive and vulnerable.

The blunette furrowed her brow, a small blush dusting her cheeks as Adrien quickly hugged her, and began to descend down to the first floor, leaving the house to herself. Marinette bit her lip, her arms crossed as she began to slowly wander towards the master bedroom to where she knew the private bathroom was.

She knew Adrien was naive, but Marinette couldn't help but to wonder if Kagami was one of those people who took advantage of that. It almost hurt her to say that Marinette suspected that there was more to Kagami than she led on, but she had seen the world from many corners.

Marinette closed the master bedroom door, wandering towards her wardrobe to pull out her work clothes. A grimace remained on her lips as she didn't want Adrien to be hurt just as he didn't want her to hurt, but Marinette couldn't help but see the world through a dark void, whereas Adrien saw the world through rose tinted glasses.

After all, when you looked at the world through rose tinted glasses, all the red flags simply just looked like flags.

It was an invigorating feeling to be back at work. Marinette was quite warmed to see Rose again. She wasn't the least bit surprised that Alya had not shown up yet. Marinette had to admit that Alya was right. The place was more packed than usual. Most guests already arrived drunk. Marinette was assigned to work the bar, and Alya was scheduled to go out on the floor to sell shots.

The female wasn't too fond of Alya's punctuality. She was worried that she'd end up being the one to sell the shots, and from the smell of dank weed and the rumor of ecstasy going around the dancefloor, Marinette wasn't sure if she was up for the job.

"I got you a house gift!" Rose chirped, wrapping her arms around the small framed blunette and began to bounce up and down with an excited giggle.

Marinette smiled, a small blush on her cheeks as she pulled back to glance at Rose appropriately.

"Rose!" Marinette exclaimed. "You didn't have to get me anything. His family brought enough gifts." She giggled.

Rose shook her head, keeping her rhythm to the loud music that played above them.

"It's nothing too huge," She replied. "I brought you a Peony flower! It symbolizes good wealth, good fortune, femininity, and peace."

Marinette giggled softly, a sweet smile on her plump lips at Rose's description.

"So in other words, a beautiful flower that's meant for good luck!"

Rose grinned, turning her back to pour a drink.

"Ehh, but when you put it like that-"

"I'm really going to need the luck-" Marinette interjected, moving next to Rose to grab a few glasses.

"Good. I have the flower in a small vase in the staff room, don't forget to grab it on your way out, okay?" Rose reminded her, her blue eyes shifting over to a few patrons who took their seats at the bar.

Marinette turned her back, fixing the jello shots on the platter. Alya was nowhere in sight, but Marinette prepared herself for having to go out on the floor. The female sighed, not completely surprised by her friend's tardiness. It happened nearly every night. Marinette pursed her lips, setting up the shots very neatly on the platter. If she had to go out on the floor, she'd made the rounds quick.

Nearly everyone from the concert down the street had ventured it's way into the club. She was sure to sell out of every shot. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. A small smile spread against her lips, a spark of confidence running through her chest as this was going to be a quick sell.

Then when Alya finally made it, she'd just pass the dish back to her to finish the job. The blunette very carefully lifted the tray, about ready to move it to the bar in case she had to take it, when she felt a presence behind her.

"Have I ever told you that I love the color blue?" A soft voice emanated from behind her.

Marinette gasped, nearly dropping the tray in her hands as she clumsily spun around to face the source of the sound. She glanced at the unknown male as her near catastrophic clumsy escapade drew his attention and gathered him out of the bar stool and inclined him closer to the bar.

"I'm sorry," he immediately replied, his gaze softening the moment Marinette was able to substantiate her equilibrium. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Marinette blushed deeply, her heart immediately threatening to leap from her chest.

"I-it's okay," she breathed. "I didn't even know someone was behind me." she smiled, her heart slowly calming down with each breath. "I was just a little surprised."

The male smiled at her, taking a seat at the bar stool once more.

"I think you surprised me even more so. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with hair as dark as yours. It almost looks... blue. It's a really cute color on you."

Marinette blinked, she used her other hair to brush her fingers through her soft bangs and she glanced down bashfully. From the looks of his hair, Marinette could only assume that he had taken a liking to the color.

Granted, his nails were painted black, but the light blue-almost green undertones in his hair proved that much evident.

"Is blue your favorite color?" Marinette asked, lightly placing the tray down and leaning on to the bar to hear him better over the loud music that thumped around them.

The male smiled at her response, his digits lacing into a lanyard he had been fiddling with since he arrived.

"It might be," he shrugged, pursing his lips, before his blue eyes shifted back to her once more. "I was hoping it wasn't too obvious."

Marinette giggled, glancing up and down at him. Almost everything he wore had some variation of blue in it.

"Ah well, what if I told you that I colored my hair? Bet you'd be disappointed." she teased, folding her hands into one another as she pressed her elbows into the bar table.

The male leaned closer, dropping the lanyard on the bar top and folding his hands together neatly. The close proximity made Marinette a little nervous as she always had the tendency to bite of a little bit more than she could chew.

"That's fine, but the shade of your eyes make up for it," he replied, his eyes gently capturing her gaze. "There's no way beautiful eyes like yours can be fake."

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart nearly moving towards her throat as she hadn't been complemented with such sincerity in quite a long time. The young woman drew back, blinking as she quickly glanced away at a loss for words.

"I'm Luka," he introduced, noticing her awkward stance. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The male held out his hand in a formal gesture.

Marinette pressed her lips together and awkwardly smiled as she placed her hand into his.

"I'm Marinette." She breathed, her legs almost giving out by his gentle embrace. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Luka chuckled, releasing her hand gently before retracting them back to the lanyard he was just fiddling with moments ago.

"Pardon my broad approach. I had just came in and saw you at the bar. I saw your face and was compelled to talk to you. Perhaps I can be a bit too enthusiastic." He laughed, shyly glancing down at his hands.

Marinette blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she fiddled with her fishnet stockings.

"I-it's okay. It was a pretty chill icebreaker." Marinette snorted at her unintended pun.

Luka laughed softly in response, lightly shaking his head.

"I really don't mean to impose," The male placed his hand on his chest with sincerity. "I genuinely apologize if you're already seeing someone."

Marinette glanced down, her heart sinking at the thought. It was a complicated situation. She was technically engaged to someone, but they weren't really a couple. On the outside it felt like a completely insane story. Adrien kept his relationship with his girlfriend, and from what Nino had mentioned earlier in the day, she had been attempting to do more than just kissing.

Their relationship was physical, and even though Marinette was the only party in the relationship that didn't have a significant other before the contract was brought to light, she was still technically faithful to Adrien.

Even if she didn't quite mean to. Marinette bit her bottom lip, unsure how to explain how she wasn't interested in finding anyone else either. Alya would most certainly freak on her, especially because Marinette had accepted that Felix didn't love her, but she still had a hard time letting him go.

She sighed, slowly twisting the ring on her finger and tucking it into her pocket, but not before she hid away the diamond into her palm.

"Don't worry," Marinette assured with a small smile. "I'm not seeing anyone." Marinette couldn't understand the guilt she felt after she was compelled to be honest. She really wasn't seeing anyone. But in some weird sense, she felt like she was betraying her feelings for Felix.

Luka blinked, his arms slowly folding as he glanced up at Marinette once more.

"Really?" He mused, perking a brow. "A beautiful girl like you?" He blinked, then reaching up to run his hand through his hair. "That's pretty damned surprising all in itself."

Marinette chortled, glancing down briefly as she bit her lip. She didn't mean to be slacking on the job, but perhaps it didn't hurt to wait on Alya for a little bit more. After all, her job encouraged to converse with the patrons, only if there was no one else asking to be tended.

"So, are you coming from the concert down the street? You must be a huge fan of the band. I hear their show sold out." Marinette remarked, getting a better lock at his sense of style.

"Uh," the male drew out with a slight chuckle as he contemplated how to word himself right. "I guess you can say that. Huge fan of the band." He leaned back into the bar table once more. "You've been working here for awhile?" He inquired, perking a brow.

Marinette subtly nodded.

"Yeah, I've been here for a couple of years. It's a cool job. It pays decent, and I get to meet a ton of cool people." Marinette replied. In fact, this job was where she met most of her friends. Adrien and Nino were the only exceptions.

Luka nodded, rubbing his thumb against his chin. It looked as if he was contemplating taking a shot in the dark, but was hesitant to do so.

"Please stop me if I'm being too bold, but would you consider maybe going on a date with me?"

Marinette blushed deeply, taken by his sudden proposal. It would have been nice to hang out with new people, but Marinette worried she wasn't up for it. It had been such a long time since she had started dating, she didn't quite know how to do it.

Granted, a part of her had changed since she met Adrien, and Alya would definitely root for her to date anyone that wasn't Felix, but Marinette preferred to move at her own pace. She was still young, and had so much time to find her one true soul mate.

Marinette parted her lips, about ready to respond when she felt someone tap her shoulder. The blunette closed her mouth, immediately standing up to face the source.

Alya stood in front of her awkwardly, her eyes shifting between Marinette and Luka suspiciously.

"Sorry I was late. I can take the tray of shots from you now. I'm not exactly sure where you put it, but Rose told me you had set it up-" her eyes glanced towards Luka who looked completely puzzled at her sudden intrusion. "And, uh, sorry for barging in on your conversation."

Marinette immediately shook her head, straightening herself as she couldn't help but to feel like Alya just walked in on something shameful.

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't be chit chatting while on the job anyway." Marinette replied, reaching up to rub the back of her neck.

"It was really my fault," Luka interjected, reaching into his back pocket to grab his wallet. "I kept her distracted. I talk way too much." He laughed softly, pulling out a couple of bills. "Maybe I can buy us a drink?" He mused, his eyes flickering between both women.

"I don't know if we're allowed to drink on the job." Marinette giggled with a small blush. "But I can prep you a jäger bomb if you're interested. I think that's like the only drink I find super easy to make."

Luka reciprocated the small smile and nodded.

"Okay yeah, we can do that."

Marinette bit her lip, leaving the bill on the table, she turned and immediately went to the spirits they had on display.

"Girl, do you realise who you're talking to?" Alya hissed, approaching Marinette at a rapid pace.

Marinette stood perplexed, two shot glasses held tautly in her hands.

"Luka? That's all I know of him." She simply shrugged, reaching for the jägermeister.

"He's the bass player for Kitty Section. The band that held a concert down the street. I literally told you this earlier today." Alya informed, quickly glancing back at Luka who waited patiently for his drink.

Marinette blinked, shaking her head before she opened the bottle.

"You told me that a band was playing down the street. You never told me about any of its members. I had no idea Luka was apart of the band. I just assumed he had just enjoyed the concert."

Alya scoffed, a wide perplexed smile on her face as she placed her hand onto her hip.

"Look at you, girl. I'm so proud of you!" She reached up and gently pat Marinette's shoulder. "You got a model in your bed, and now you've got a hot musician on the side. I never knew you had it in you! You see, only good things happen when you get rid of Felix."

Marinette grew red, her eyes widening as she shook her head.

"No. No. It's not like that at all. Both Luka and Adrien are my friends. That's it." Marinette elucidated firmly as she dropped the jägermeister into the cup of energy drink.

"He's definitely into you," Alya replied, drawing back to glance at Luka once more. "And he's cute. At least get to know a little more about him."

Marinette shrugged, standing on her tippy toes and placing the bottle of jägermeister back onto the shelf.

"I don't know, Alya. I haven't dated in so long. I'm worried I'll just make an ass out of myself. You know how clumsy I am."

Alya shook her head with a small grin.

"Anyone who likes you will accept you for who you are. As far as I'm concerned, your clumsiness is part of your charm. The worst that can happen is that no second date comes from it, but at least you can still make some friends along the way."

Marinette sighed, turning to face Luka with a look of contemplation.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least exchange numbers."

"Yes! That's the spirit," Alya exclaimed while bouncing on her toes with sheer excitement. "You go girl!"

Marinette gasped, nearly stumbling over as Alya began to shove Marinette towards Luka. The blunette averted her gaze, shooting daggers at Alya as the brunette grabbed her tray of jello shots.

Alya winked at Marinette, eyeing her for good luck, before she exited the bar and went out into the dance floor to sell some shots.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Kagami gasped, her hazel eyes wide and inquisitive as they wandered around the spacious room of the shared home.

"Yeah. This space was pretty empty before we finally got some furniture in here," Adrien replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he glanced at his beautiful girlfriend taking in the view. "There's less of an echo in here as well."

The photoshoot didn't last as long as Adrien had feared, and for that he was quite grateful. He and Kagami had spent a lot of time together during that time, and Adrien found himself being drawn to her once more. He had to admit that bringing her to the home he shared with Marinette did make him a bit nervous. He wanted to hang out with her inside of her apartment, but she insisted on coming back to his new home. He knew there wasn't anything comprising in their new home, and technically there were two separate beds. It could pass off as two different sleeping arrangements even though the bed was just moved up there. Adrien worried that his girlfriend would find something of Marinette's and go snooping. The last thing he wanted was for Marinette to find something missing or askew.

"The couch is a really nice touch." Kagami murmured, fixing up her skirt and wandering towards the furniture. She sat on the sofa, grabbing one of the pink pillows and nuzzling into it. Her brow furrowed at the bubble gum smell on them.

"Oh wow and it smells nice too." She laughed, glancing up at him.

It was just a sofa, it only came from Marinette's house. Surely, Marinette wouldn't have a cow just because Kagami was sitting in it. Adrien rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Erm, yeah. I think it was a neat addition to the living space. Marinette has a keen eye on decorating, the place is really starting to come together." the model commented, his eyes still wandering around the room.

Kagami stiffened, an expression of pure disgust displaying across her features as she lifted the pink pillow and tossed it to the side.

"Ew. So this couch is hers?" She asked, very quickly standing up.

Adrien sighed with a grimace, a bit disappointed with how immature Kagami could be.

"Stop that," he immediately reprimanded before helping himself to a seat on the comfortable sofa. "It's a really nice sofa."

Kagami crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg and rolling her eyes.

"She isn't going to do some creepy voodoo shit on me if I sit on this couch right? Is it clean? I won't be going home with any bugs or rashes?" Kagami sneered. She was only half kidding just to indulge in her spite against the woman who resided here with her boyfriend of four years.

"Marinette isn't like that," Adrien muttered. "She's a very nice girl, and she's very clean. The couch is safe to sit on, and just because it belongs to her, or it did belong to her, doesn't mean you aren't allowed to sit on it. She won't care, and you even mentioned yourself that you thought it smelled and looked nice."

Kagami remained stubborn, her expression hard as she climbed into Adrien's lap. The female wrapped her arms around him with narrow eyes.

"Why are you always defending her?" She asked, her voice a lot more firmer than she had initially anticipated.

Adrien sighed, placing his hand on her hips and tugging her close despite her reluctance.

"Because I don't make fun of people. You know that," the blonde explained. "I also gotten to know Marinette, unlike you."

Kagami furrowed her brow, her eyes narrowing at her boyfriend.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

"There's nothing going on between us, and I'm truly offended that you'd imply that you don't trust me. I'm also getting frustrated that you'd allow your vendetta against Marinette to get in between us." Adrien interjected, strain in his voice. He was growing tired of Kagami's envious escapades.

Kagami sighed, feeling defeated as she could see Adrien's frustration. She felt a twinge of anger in her chest. She hated how he defended Marinette. He should have been on her side, taunting and poking jokes. The wedding was a joke.

Why was it wrong to make jokes of it?

"I'm not letting anything get between us." Kagami breathed, reaching up to lightly cup his face in her hands. "I do trust you. It's just... I don't trust her. What if she's out for your money? Or for publicity? I mean I know she knows that you're a model, you have many great resources. Maybe she's an opportunist-"

"Marinette doesn't want to be married to me. In fact, she literally avoids me at any chance she gets. The likeliness that she's milking the marriage we were both forced into for benefits is highly unlikely." Adrien interjected once more.

Kagami pulled back, her brow furrowing as she couldn't help but feel a bit of bliss at the sounds of his words.

"She... she doesn't want to be with you?" Kagami asked, her hands softening around his shoulders.

Adrien shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant about the situation as he could. "Nope. I was thinking that maybe we should divorce after my father is rewarded with the jewels he's been pining after." The male conceded.

Kagami bit her lip, her heart fluttering with happiness.

"Maybe that would be best." She breathed softly. She pressed herself into Adrien, closing her eyes.

"I was worried that I was going to lose you," her fingers lightly traced patterns into his shoulder. "I missed those times when we'd go to the park and watch the fireworks behind the Eiffel Tower together. We'd cuddle under a blanket and make out." she blushed deeply, her bottom lip catching between her teeth.

Adrien smiled at the memory. It was almost a tradition. He'd sneak out of his bedroom, and take Kagami by the hand. The couple would watch the fireworks in the park every year.

"You know, they're doing the fireworks again this year for Bastille day," the male grinned, his fingers digging gentle circles in her hips. "We can go back to the park and watch them. I'll bring a blanket, and you can bring the snacks. Maybe I'll steal a kiss or two." He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

Kagami giggled, turning her head to rest her chin against his chest. The female gazed up at him, her eyes hazy with both lust and anticipation.

"Hmm... I was thinking," she drew back slightly. "Perhaps when all of this is over, you'd want to move in with me?" She asked.

Adrien blinked, his heart nearly leaping from his chest. He never dreamed about taking a step like this in his relationship with Kagami. He always thought he'd be trapped under his father's roof even while they were married. He was elated, it was all he ever wanted. He recalled telling Marinette the story of gifting his girlfriend his mother's ring and taking a step to solidify their relationship. This was just one more step into that.

Perhaps he could ask Marinette for the ring back and then he'd be free to give it to Kagami. He was sure Marinette didn't mind. In fact, he was almost positive she'd be on board. They could divorce, and be with the people they actually loved.

"Kagami, of course I'd want to move in with you!" the blonde chimed, feeling completely elated with bliss.

Kagami grinned, immediately pulling him into her arms. She nuzzled her face into his neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin, as for her it wasn't about him being happy or whatever he wanted.

Kagami would say and do anything she knew would make sure this divorce happen. She would say and do anything to ensure that Marinette didn't take him away from her.

Even if it meant empty promises.

Only for a brief moment Kagami felt guilt. Her heart sank into it, but only for a short time. Kagami knew that she loved Adrien, and she couldn't live without him.

But of course, love was possibly the most selfish thing she could have ever been able to have.

"I can't wait until we've finally moved in together, and we can finally put all of this behind us." Kagami whispered, pulling back and resting her forehead against his. Her hands lightly ran through his soft golden locks. The two finally had some time alone for the first time in a really long time. She had missed him terribly. He was vibrating underneath her. He was buzzing like a bee; purring like a cat.

She had him right where she wanted him just from a simple proposition.

It was now or never.

The female pulled back, her hands gripping onto the buttons of his collared shirt. Kagami had every intention to take his virginity, making him hers forever.

Marinette breathed out, her shift finally drawing to a close. Her feet were beginning to ache, and the blunette couldn't stop looking for pianos on her breaks. With all the money she was saving, she couldn't help but to wonder if she should indulge in a gift for Adrien.

She wanted to thank him for everything he's ever done for her. She recalled that Adrien loved to play the piano for his mother, she could only gather that a piano was a good gift idea. It would also add to the home decors that she had started.

Alya was still out on the floor selling drinks as far as Marinette knew, and she had cleaned the bar and prepared it for Alya to return to finish the rest of her shift. Marinette enjoyed her long conversation with Luka before it inevitably got too late for him to stay any longer. The night went as planned, and Marinette took Alya's advice and graciously accepted Luka's number.

Marinette felt as if it was safe to say that the night went beautifully. All she needed now was to go home, enjoy some hot tea and get some good night's rest.

"Okay, Rose!" Marinette shouted out, placing the cleaning towel back into the bucket of sanitary solution. "I've cleaned up for Alya when she gets back. I'm going to clock out and head home before I miss the bus!"

Rose glanced back at her, banking down the tills and preparing them for the bank when Marinette called for her.

"Okay, my dear," She replied with a small smile. "Your gift is in the back! Don't forget to take it with you. It'll get lonely!"

Marinette giggled, waving at Rose before she wandered back into the staff room. The blunette poked her head in, her blue eyes glancing around the lockers mounted into the walls. A small smile spread across her face, the beautiful flower was encased in a delicate glass vase.

Marinette reached out to it, her fingers just barely grazing the glass when she heard something.

A small cry emanated from behind her.

From what Marinette could tell it sounded like someone was in pain. The voice sounded quite familiar, and it drew Marinette's attention immediately. Her eyes widened, hearing the cry once more and it only grew louder and louder.

Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest, and Marinette felt like she was going to throw up. The female followed the sounds, the noises inevitably leading her to the employee bathroom. Marinette paused just outside the door, her limbs quivering as she approached the door. Her body riddled with anxiety as she heard the agonizing cry once more.

That voice.

It was so familiar.

Marinette felt her heart sink the moment it clicked. Her blue eyes lowered, and the bathroom door was left ajar.

It was Alya. That voice was Alya. She was crying in the bathroom. She was in pain! Something was happening to her. The last thing she remembered Alya doing was selling drinks on the dancefloor. Marinette could have only wondered about the horrors of what could have been happening behind that door. She didn't hesitate, Marinette immediately pushed her hand into the door, opening it.

"Alya!" Marinette called out, her heart sinking with fear.

Alya was bent over the sink, her skirt pulled down to her ankles. Her fishnet stockings were a pile of rags torn as they lay on the ground beside her feet.

Nino was positioned behind her, his pants pooling at his ankles. His hands gripped Alya's hips, pulling her half naked body flush against his groin.

Marinette froze, her eyes wide as Alya immediately shoved Nino off of her, and began to tug at her clothing to cover herself.

Nino cursed, stumbling back as he turned his back to Marinette, trying his best to cover his erection.

Marinette blinked, her face growing incredibly red as the wheels in her head began to turn.

"O-Oh my god!" Marinette cried out. The female stumbled back against the door immediately falling on her ass.

Alya began to panic, she zipped up her skirt sloppily as Nino attempted to zip up his pants in a panic.

"Marinette wait! Let me explain-"

"No! No! No! No!" Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe what she had just walked into.

It was a disturbing image, an image that she knew she wouldn't get out of her head.

"You ass! You said you locked the door!" Alya scolded, her gaze firing towards Nino who looked completely helpless.

"I-I thought I did," He retorted, face growing redder than a tomato. "I must have slammed it too hard and it opened. I was caught in the moment, I didn't even realise!"

Marinette scrambled to her feet, her heart thumping as she finally got on to her feet. The female stumbled into a wall, her hands holding against it for balance. She gripped her vase with her flower and zoomed out the door, her head spinning in violent circles.

Alya slammed her fist on to the wall, standing in the hall awkwardly.

"Fuck-" she cursed under her breath, her chest heaving as her breathing was thrown off.

Nino stood behind Alya, completely at a loss for words as Marinette undoubtedly walked in on them having sex. The male crossed his arms, his heart refusing to waver from the rush.

"W-Well, you said you wanted her to know about us, didn't you?" Nino mused, his voice still strained from the adrenaline.

Alya reached up and rubbed her temples before she glanced back at him with utter vexation.

"Yes, but I didn't want her to find out this way," She whined. "She's going to be traumatized."

Nino knew she was frustrated, he couldn't blame her. Alya always became callous when she was stressed and he knew not to take it to heart. The male reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. He very tenderly drew her body against his, keeping her close.

Alya inhaled, her arms very gently swathing themselves around his body tautly. Alya could only hope Nino was right. It would be one hell of an awkward encounter when she had to face Marinette again and explain to her the entire situation.

Rose slipped the till money into the bag, zipping it closed. The blonde furrowed her brow, hearing a screech emanating from the back room even through the loud music that surrounded them. Rose turned just in time to witness Marinette bolt out from the back room, a look of pure terror in her eyes.

Marinette zipped past Rose, stumbling against the bar table. The female had the peony flower in its vase clutched to her chest.

"Noooooooo!" Marinette screeched, running out of the club as if she were running for the hills. Rose blinked, her eyes wide.

She wondered what that was all about.

She was tired. If her feet weren't aching then, they sure as hell was aching now. Marinette didn't even realise that she had ran all the way home. All she could do was run. She barely noticed any of the bus stops as she ran by them, but Marinette had grown desperate.

All she knew or even wanted to do was just run.

Run, run, run, run.

Despite her living three miles away, it did not stop Marinette from running it. Marinette didn't care, she'd do anything to get the image of Nino's dimpled ass out of her head.

Marinette sighed, opening the slider doors in the back of the house and stepping inside. She was just ready to end the day. Marinette would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't hoping to see Adrien. It was always nice to see a nice friendly and pure face after a night of fresh hell. Marinette had been hopeful that with the living space set up and with her movies brought from home, she could show him a few of her favorite movies.

The female carefully slipped out of her wedges, her feet screaming with relief from the confines of the straps.

Marinette held her flower close to her chest with a weary smile. At least the night would close comfortably.

Marinette rubbed her eyes, wandering over to the living space with the intention to gather some of her favorite movies. The female glanced up, her body frozen in place upon the sight of Kagami atop Adrien's lap. The kisses on her neck were incredibly visible and her shirt was ripped open. Adrien held her by the waist, his shirt thrown to the back of the sofa.

Her sofa.

Kagami had her arms wrapping around Adrien, their mouths attached tautly to one another desperately. Her hands knotted into his hair, her breasts pushed up against his chest. Marinette couldn't tell why, but her heart had completely shattered.

One; because of the intimacy.

Two; because of the disrespect.

The bluenette hadn't even noticed that she had been staring, her mind had completely wandered, only drawing back to reality the moment the vase in her hand popped.

Adrien immediately drew back, his head turning in the direction where he heard the sound. Kagami covered her chest, crossing her arms and immediately climbing off his lap to grab her shirt. Marinette widened her eyes, glancing down at the shattered vase that had pooled on the ground. Her hand trembled, clutching on the bloody flower that was gifted to her.

"M-Marinette-" Adrien stammered, immediately reaching for his shirt to slide it on. "Are you alright?"

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart feeling too heavy to hold. The female pressed her hand into her chest, feeling her blood running down her wrists.

"O-oh! I-I'm alright. I didn't realise I was holding it so tight." She replied timidly, feeling even more small at Kagami's reprimanding glance.

"Here," Adrien approached Marinette. "Let's go to the bathroom and look at it. You might need some stitches."

Marinette frowned, hearing Kagami's noticeable huffing and puffing as Adrien began to drag her to the first floor bathroom.

"Adrien, no! It's just a scratch!" Marinette purposely put her weight on to her feet, wondering what would have happened between Adrien and Kagami had she not walked in.

Kagami rolled her eyes, her teeth clenching at the sight of Adrien lifting Marinette and throwing her across his shoulders. Marinette widened her eyes, her heart about ready to jump from her chest. She kept her hand close to her chest, not wanting to bleed all over Adrien.

"Adrien," the blunette reprimanded. "I'm okay! I told you it's just a scratch, I'll take care of it!"

"Would you just let me look at it?" Adrien replied, placing her on her feet once the duo reached the lower level bathroom.

Marinette pouted, her legs quivering as she could sense the frustration in Adrien's voice. The female averted her eyes, spotting Kagami who stood in the doorway with a gaze as fiery as anything that burned.

The blunette hesitantly relinquished her hand to Adrien. She opened her palm, glancing down as the blonde grabbed some tissue paper and dabbed at her wound, cleaning up as much blood as he could so he could properly inspect the wound. Marinette glanced back up at her hand, still feeling Kagami's eyes on her.

"See? Just a scratch." she spoke, her voice in a timid and small whisper. Marinette felt nervous, putting on a facade to entertain Kagami. She kept her distance as she was afraid of what Kagami would do to her this time around.

Adrien sighed, shaking his head at his friend's stubbornness. He pressed his lips together, casually pulling away from her, before he briefly glanced at Kagami in the doorway.

"It looks superficial. I'm sure I have some first aid kits in here somewhere. I can guess they are kept in the second floor private bathroom, so we don't have to go to the hospital." The male elucidated before shifting his gaze back to Marinette. "You wait here...I'll be right back."

Marinette positioned herself in front of the sink, leaning on to it with a grimace. She nodded, trying her best to keep her gaze away from Kagami. Marinette was sure she would die at any moment. It was nearly impossible for this night to get any worse. Both girls watched Adrien as he exited the bathroom, ultimately leaving them alone.

Marinette felt light headed, her hand remained clenched against her chest. She glanced down at her blood stained shirt with a heavy sigh. She pulled her hand away, using her other hand to pull at her shirt with a grimace.

"Hydrogen peroxide."

Marinette froze, her eyes blinking. This was the first time she had heard Kagami's voice not intended as an insult towards her.

"W-What?" Marinette murmured, her heart racing as she was completely dumbfounded.

Kagami glanced down at Marinette's shirt, her arms slowly unfolding.

"Hydrogen peroxide. It will help remove the blood stains from your clothes." Kagami repeated, reaching back to grab her phone from her bag.

Marinette blushed deeply, letting go of her shirt.

"O-oh. Thank you." she breathed nervously.

Kagami ignored Marinette's response, her eyes locked on to the text message on her screen.

_(' In bed. I've been waiting for you.')_

She narrowed her eyes at the message, turning her back on Marinette and wandering back down the hall towards the kitchen. Marinette sighed, her shoulders slouching slightly as she was left alone.

Kagami began to usher herself down the hall, gasping as she smacked into her boyfriend. Adrien nearly dropped the first aid kit, his hands fumbling with the box before he had it stable in his grip.

"Hey," he breathed, glancing down at his love. "What's the rush?" He asked, noticing how antsy Kagami seemed. He did start to feel bad that he and his girlfriend finally got close even after all this time. Adrien felt connected to her, and he was so close to giving himself to her, but at poor Marinette's expense. He didn't want to traumatize her.

"Its getting late. I figured I'd let you do whatever you have to do to cover up Marinette's hand, and I just grab a quick bite to eat and then go home to sleep." the female explained, reaching up to rub the back of her neck nervously.

Adrien frowned, tucking the first aid kit under his arm as he leaned closer to her.

"If you could just give me five minutes, we can go out to dinner together," He suggested hopefully. "We don't have to spend the night, but dinner sounds-"

"Its fine, Adrien." Kagami declined, her hand clutching her phone tightly before she quickly stuffed it back into her bag. "I'm feeling too tired for a dinner date. I guess us fooling around really drained me a bit." She shrugged.

Adrien glanced down at her with a grimace, his heart sinking down into his stomach.

"Fooling around?" He mused, his shoulders slumping with disappointment. "But we hardly did anything."

Kagami reached up, gently touching his face. She stood up on her tippy toes, pressing her lips to his briefly. "I know, but we did enough for tonight. I'd be more than happy to continue another time?" She asked, pulling back to look at him, her thumb gently stroking his cheek. "I'll call you later."

Adrien nodded subtly, his facial expression completely flaccid.

"Oh, right," he sighed, pulling back and allowing her hand to fall from his face. "Just call me when you get home, or at least text me so I know you've made it home safely."

Kagami nodded, her arms wrapping around him. Adrien returned the hug hesitantly, his chin resting on her head, before she was out of his grasp once again. The blonde watched Kagami pull back, wave to him, and then exit out of the back slider doors towards the pool.

Adrien was completely bummed. He couldn't take his eyes off the doors. He contemplated going after her, but he knew that it would get him nowhere.

There was no use. He would just see her when he saw her. The more Adrien thought about it, the more he noticed how much it happened over the last four years. Up until recently, it had started to become more and more frequent. Adrien had started to worry that she wasn't too fond of his company anymore. He had hoped that once they moved in, everything would return to normal. He had hoped it would bring them closer than ever.

It just had to.

Adrien held on to that hope.

The model inhaled, turning his trajectory back towards the bathroom. Marinette glanced up at him as she stood awkwardly in the bathroom.

"Had I known you were going to turn into the freaking Hulk and smash a glass vase in your palm, I would've put mittens on you, my Ladybug." The blonde teased, placing the first aid kit onto the sink beside her.

Marinette blushed with embarrassment, her eyes glancing at the kit briefly as Adrien opened it and began to dig for some disinfectant wipes, ointments, and something to use for a wrap. The blunette opened her hand, flinching as Adrien put the disinfectant solution into her wound.

"W-Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked timidly, her heart squeezing in her chest. The nicknames drove her insane. But there was no way Adrien could have known that.

"Was it because of the pattern of the swimsuit I wore that day?"

Adrien paused, placing the bloodied wipes to the side before he reached for the ointment.

"Well-" he prompted, bringing her hand to his face and squinting. He reached into the cut on her palm, very gently picking out a small piece of glass.

"Yes and no," he replied, bringing her hand back down again. "I thought the Ladybug spots reminded me of you." He paused as Marinette gasped once more, wincing at the stinging sensation of the ointment. "But because since we've met, I've sort of pictured you as my good luck charm. The Ladybug spots only confirmed that." He smiled, glancing up at her briefly.

Marinette exhaled, the blood rushing to her cheeks once more. She felt so pathetic. He'd be wrapped around this woman one moment, and the next she'd be wrapped around his finger just from a simple charismatic choice of words. It was cruel. Even if he didn't know it.

"I-I am?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering, her heart fluttering in her chest as the feeling of elation began to consume her instantly. Marinette simply couldn't help herself. In the time she got to know him, she had unwittingly given him that sort of power over her.

Adrien reached for the gauze wrap, and began to wrap her hand very meticulously and gently.

"Of course you are," he chuckled, quickly glancing up at her. "And, I figured that after we divorce, we could still hang out, and maybe you could continue to be apart of my next step in my relationship with Kagami. She suggested that we-"

"You want to divorce me?" Marinette interjected, her heart shattering the moment he proposed the idea. Her blue eyes glossed over to his face, her elation immediately deflating to a sour taste in the back of her mouth. Her body felt cold, but Marinette began to feign her tears that threatened to ebb at the edges of her eyes. She knew that this marriage was never meant to be eternal, but the painful feeling of rejection had become utterly overwhelming. It almost felt like Adrien didn't want her.

In what way?

Marinette couldn't decide, but the feeling hurt deeper than anything that bled.

Adrien blinked, noticing Marinette growing completely flaccid.

"Y-Yeah! Kagami suggested that we moved in together. She really seems on board of getting serious. I was hoping that maybe if you'd be interested in returning my mother's ring. You'd just have to hide it to make my father happy," The blonde chuckled. "But I'd love to have my best friend at my actual real wedding."

Marinette nodded, her eyes lowering.

"That's great, Adrien." she murmured dryly, her voice scratchy with fatigue.

Adrien furrowed his brow, concern etching in his features.

"Marinette? Are you okay?"

Marinette glanced up at him, her face utterly impassive despite the hurt she was feeling inside. She couldn't let him see it. She refused to cry in front of him.

"I just wanted to watch movies," she stood up slowly, bringing her hand up to look at the wrap he had just placed on her palm.

"Thanks." her voice trailed off as she wandered out of the bathroom, her feet audibly dragging against the floor as she felt as if her soul had left her body.

She had suddenly become an empty shell, but Marinette knew that was her fault. She gave him so much power over her, and ultimately left her heart in his hand. Adrien watched Marinette leave the bathroom.

The blonde sighed, standing up and cleaning up the messy wipes and plasters that lay open on the sink.

Marinette didn't look back, her heart aching as she left Adrien behind her.

She was wrong.

Apparently the night could have gotten worse.


	15. Chapter 14

Marinette couldn't sleep. It didn't matter how much she tried to, it was all in vain. She felt sick, and completely insignificant. It wasn't like her to allow other people's values of her define her, but it had started to strike a nerve.

She was envious.

Adrien slept so peacefully beside her. It hurt to watch him sleep. The blunette glanced out the balcony windows, her heart feeling taut within her chest. The pale moonlight reflected off of her fair freckled skin and she glanced down at the phone at her side.

Feeling defeated against the fight for sleep, she had sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Her feet touched the cold hardwood floor and she grabbed her phone. A mix of emotions began to course through her veins. She refused to feel pity for herself, but she had felt so disappointed and vulnerable.

She had let her guard down. She had allowed him to convince her to move here with all of this unnecessary space, only for him to abandon her in it.

She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't find it in herself to direct her anger towards him in any way. Perhaps she was just as helpless as he was. But it didn't seem fair.

Marinette sighed, accepting the fact that it was simply who she was. She always gave and gave until she was left with nothing while never expecting anything in return.

She ran a hand through her dark hair with a grimace, lines of fatigue deepening under her eyes. It had been a horrible night, a night for walking in on people. Marinette had never been so unlucky in her life.

First, she walked in on Nino and Alya, and secondly she had the unfortunate pleasure to walk in on Kagami and Adrien. She couldn't get either of those images from her head.

Her heart truly ached.

She couldn't unsee the way Kagami was wrapped around Adrien, the two about ready to do much more than what she walked in on. Marinette couldn't help but to eye the marks from Kagami's kisses on Adrien's neck throughout the night. She wasn't able to hold up conversations before bed the way they usually did.

In fact, Marinette wasn't even sure she could sleep in the same bed as him anymore. Everything was just coming down way too fast. The female bit her lip, tears pooling in her eyes. She could only allow herself to cry while he was asleep. He wouldn't be able to see her cry.

Marinette stood up, grabbing her phone and wandering over to the bathroom. She stubbornly closed the door, exhaling the moment she locked it. She placed her phone on to the edge of the sink and began to pace. Her hands gripped into her dark hair, her lips pressing together tautly as the anxiety that began to build inside of her was making her sick.

Her legs felt tingly and her toes curled into the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. She was back at square one. She was going to do the only thing she knew how to do.

She was going to run.

Tears spilled down her face, she felt so incredibly foolish. The tiny voice inside of her head scolded her for being so careless and unsuspecting. A steady and logical woman always listened to her brain instead of the heart.

Why did she make such an incautious decision?

Marinette paused, her chest tightening as she cried silently. She reached up, her digits frantically wiping away her tears. As her cheeks grew pink and her eyes swelled from crying, the young woman grabbed her phone from the sink. Marinette knew she had no place to go, but she also knew that she couldn't stay here. It was pure emotional torment.

She glanced down at her phone screen, knowing that it was too late to take back her moving notice from her landlord at her old apartment. She'd have to put down a deposit and first month's rent. She couldn't afford that price. If she started saving for that price, the apartment would likely be rented out by then.

Marinette pulled up Luka's contact, her heart thumping all the way up into her throat as her finger hovered over the call button. She bit her lip, sniffling as she felt as if every fiber of her being was completely shattered. The female shook her head, locking her phone once more. She wasn't sure if she could turn to Alya, at least not yet. Especially not after what she had walked on only hours before.

Marinette opened the door, poking her head into the master bedroom. Her blue eyes glanced upon Adrien stirring in his sleep.

She exhaled, very meticulously exiting the bathroom to rummage through her wardrobe. Marinette quickly threw some of her clothes on the hardwood floor. She kneeled down into her closet, tugging her shoes from the shoe rack.

She crawled towards the bed, very carefully reaching under the bed to pull out her suitcase. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. The blunette dumped as much as she could inside of her suitcase, tucking in all her favorite shirts and underwear into the corners. She closed the suitcase, latching it shut before she stood up and put on her sneakers.

Of course she was still wearing her nightgown, and if it meant she'd have to walk miles and miles wearing nothing but this to get away from this, she would.

It wasn't all bad to be around Adrien, but Marinette had felt so emotionally disturbed, she really felt like she needed a break. Besides, summer was the perfect season to walk, at least she wouldn't be too cold. The blunette gripped on to her suitcase, her blue eyes lowering down to Adrien who slept with his face in the pillows. Her heart had started to feel heavy once more, but she hoped he didn't take it personal.

It was never meant to be personal.

The sun warmed his skin, and Adrien was completely submerged in his soft blankets. A wide smile spread across his face the moment he turned over and sprawled out against the bed. He knew he had a pleasant dream with waking up in such a good mood.

The male yawned, stretching within the bedsheets. His hands began to roam into the space beside him. A small frown appeared across his lips the moment he came up empty.

He perked up, furrowing his brow and lifting himself up sluggishly to glance at the empty spot where Marinette would have been. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck groggily.

"Marinette?" He asked, almost half expecting her to be in the bathroom, another room or perhaps downstairs enjoying a cup of coffee. He rubbed his eyes, sliding off the bed and dragging himself towards the bathroom. Finding it empty, he wandered back into the hallways, going through all the rooms, and coming up with nothing. Adrien began to feel a bit of panic, his heart tightening in his chest as he descended the stairs.

Everything was left the way that it was the night before. The pink pillows on the couch remained disheveled from the night he and Kagami almost made love right before Marinette had walked in. Adrien turned, walking to the kitchen in a panic.

"Marinette?" He asked, his voice echoing throughout the hall. The blonde wandered throughout the entire house, the yard and in the back where the pool was, and found no sign of Marinette.

He had seen her wedges that she wore from work by the slider doors the night before, but this time around they were gone. It was too early in the day for her to be at work, unless she had been out with Alya and made sure she was quiet before she left.

Much to his dismay, the house was empty. He was the only one in it. Adrien ran a hand through his hair, lightly tugging at his locks before he turned away and began to stumble clumsily back up to his room. With a solemn expression, the blonde swiped his phone off the bedside table. He was worried about her. He wondered if she was alright and if he did something wrong. The blonde pulled up her contact, his digit pressing into the call button.

Marinette glanced down at her phone, her brow furrowing as it vibrated relentlessly in the palm of her hand. She had taken Adrien's advice the day before.

Seeing as though he was her roommate, she had assigned him his own ringtone. She didn't even have to look at her phone to know that he was calling yet again.

With no desire to even hear his voice, Marinette had pressed the ignore option and sighed. She placed the phone into the pocket of her apron.

It was mid morning, so it was no surprise to her that Adrien had just woken up. Marinette wasn't looking forward to going to work that night, but now she felt like she needed to money more than ever.

"Are you alright?" Marinette's mother asked from behind. The small woman bore a matching apron, and in fact held a tray of macaroons in one hand, and a tray of cupcakes in another. Marinette glanced back at her mother. She offered her a small smile and she nodded, immediately turning her attention to the woman.

"Y-Yeah!" She assured wearily. The blunette reached over towards her mother, very gently taking a tray from her.

"Here, let me take these from you." Sabine smiled at her daughter, reaching over to lightly caress her face.

"That's my Marinette, always helping no matter what she goes through," The woman leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her daughters head.

"You're a strong woman. You need to give yourself more credit." Marinette blushed slightly, trying to relish in the pep talk that her mother attempted to give her.

It had been awhile since Marinette worked at her parents' bakery. She had forgotten how early they get up to start the day, and Marinette scolded herself at how forgetful she was. It was always this busy towards noon. Her parent's bakery was well known in the community.

Of course it wasn't going to be a walk in the park, it had always been that way since she was a child.

Granted, Marinette was still incredibly tired from the lack of sleep, but she'd feel incredibly impertinent to stay at her parents' house and not help out at their bakery during the usual morning rush.

"Are you sure I can stay here?" She asked timidly. "I hate to have to keep you guys up at ungodly hours because of my shifts at work. The last thing I want to do is put you guys back to when I was living here the first time."

Marinette's voice trailed off with a grimace. Her life had turned so far upside down since then. It was almost as if she was being flipped constantly. The pressure was so bad that it felt like her head was spinning in circles.

Marinette had half a mind to call Luka, but decided against it. He seemed like a nice guy, but, then again, Marinette didn't exactly know him. She had been making so many careless decisions lately, she wasn't about to do it again. Going back to her parents seemed like the only logical choice at the moment. She didn't expect it to be permanent, but it was until she figured out what she was going to do.

"It's not an issue at all." Her father interjected, turning as he pulled fresh bread from the oven. The man placed the loaf onto the counter, the sweet smell surrounding the area.

"It's actually really nice to have you around again. It's almost like when you'd come home from school and it would take forever to get you to agree and play a game with us." Both Sabine and Marinette giggled at his remark, before her mother turned her attention to her once more.

"You can stay as long as you need to..." the woman assured with a warm smile. "You'll figure things out with Adrien. Don't think too much on it."

Marinette smiled weakly, the sound of Adrien's name shooting daggers straight into her heart.

She couldn't even bring herself to tell her parents that Adrien was planning an immediate divorce as soon as his father was gifted the jewels. It almost felt like a shameful topic. She was their only daughter, and apparently became the black sheep of the family.

That fact upset her; the idea that she was dumped yet again from an Agreste, only this time it felt ten times worse. Marinette was almost positive that after this all was set and done, she wouldn't want to see another Agreste for as long as she lived. That would be made clear with Adrien the moment she saw him. Marinette knew there was a possibility that she was going to the extreme, but it was the only was she knew that prevented her from getting torn apart again. She was hanging by a thread and she worried that anymore damage to her self esteem would truly break her.

"I'll try and be as quiet as I can when I finish work tonight," She breathed softly. "I really do appreciate this. You haven't the slightest idea."

"You're our daughter," Sabine replied, running her hand through Marinette's hair. "We'll always be here for you."

Marinette exhaled softly, knowing that at least for now, her parents had her back until she'd figure out how to face Alya after what she had seen. For now, Marinette tried to relish in the idea that everything was going to be okay, even if she dreaded having to sign the marriage license the next morning. It was going to be certain agony.

•○•○•○•○•

Marinette sighed, a little glad that the rush was over and the time had passed by faster than she thought it would. The young woman pulled off her apron, setting it to the side as she sat atop of her bed. Marinette quite liked her old room. It brought back so many memories. The walls were still pink, her bedding still had the large cat on it, and her walls were still decorated with glowing stickers.

She very much appreciated that her parents never came up here and moved things out, but Marinette assumed that it would happen eventually once they knew that she was never planning on returning home. That seemed like a teetering choice. Nothing ever really seemed to be set in stone.

The blunette glanced down on the lower leverage of her bedroom. Now that she is older, she figured she could probably do without the ladder. She hated having to climb up to get some sleep every night. A drunk night would be a night she'd sleep on the chaise. The last thing she needed was to fall off the ladder. Marinette still enjoyed the view of the street from her balcony.

She was still in love with the place des vosges, which was easily viewable to her right, and the Notre Dame straight ahead from her left. The sight was beautiful from where she stood. She wouldn't trade that view for the world, though she had to admit the view from the bedroom in the house she shared with Adrien was nice as well. With the pool set up and the beautiful garden the property had to offer, it was certainly a sight for sore eyes.

Marinette recalled being here only a couple years ago. She was in her first semester of school when she started dating Felix. She had a lot of things she left behind that she never brought with her. The blunette climbed down the ladder, wandering towards her chest by the window. She had kept all of her old designs concepts in there. She couldn't believe she had left all of her fabrics, her needles, and her sewing machine behind. She could only assume that life caught up to her. She had stopped sewing for a while. It was indeed therapeutic. Perhaps she could try and figure something out.

The young woman pulled out her old sketchbook, a small smile graced her lips as she did so. Her blue eyes paused once she spotted a design she really liked. It was a sleepwear design that she had designed to show off in front of Felix. Granted it wasn't too sexy, but it was enticing enough.

Marinette really loved the Ladybug pattern she had shaded it in. She bit her lip, not sure if she was having a rebellious bout, but for some strange reason she really wanted to change.

She wanted to be someone that was calling the shots. If she were going to be an Agreste, perhaps she should be as high end and as snobby as some of them. Marinette stood up, placing her book down against the computer desk. She had a lot of sewing to do before she had to show up for her evening shift.

With the way she was feeling, Marinette was sure to get a couple of things done before then. Without an intention to harm or fool anyone, Marinette had the desire to give both Adrien and Kagami a run for their money. Marinette returned to her chest, pulling out all of her old dusty sewing equipment. She grunted, bringing her heavy machine back towards her computer desk. The young woman pulled out yards and yards of linen and silk. She set out all of her items in front of her, her blue eyes glancing back and forth between the design and the fabric.

Marinette had a hunch that she was being too bold, but she couldn't let people walk all over her anymore. Curiosity got the best of her, and Marinette may have found herself obligated to ask Alya some questions when the two women spotted each other for their shift that night.

The music emanated throughout the entire club. Marinette felt empty, she simply stared into the void, her hand simply gripping tightly on the sanitized cloth as she cleaned the bar top. She could faintly hear the music playing around them, and Marinette impassively filled drinks, setting them out towards the patrons who ordered.

Adrien had stopped calling her, and eventually resorted to text messages but to no avail. Marinette had no desire to talk to him. She curiously glanced up around the dancefloor, her blue eyes gliding across all of the faces she could see. Part of her wondered if Luka would return as she had some inquiries she wanted to propose.

She couldn't stop seeing the way Kagami was wrapped around Adrien. She could see how hot and needy she had become. She noticed how tight Adrien was holding her. She even noted how flushed their skin was as opposed to the color of her favorite sofa.

Her favorite white sofa with the pretty pink pillows that she stitched herself.

Marinette clutched onto the cloth, the empty feeling immediately washing away, and replaced with pure rage in its wake. She pressed her lips together, her chest feeling tight. Anxiety stepped in and Marinette tried to fight off the thoughts of self deprecation that immediately began to swarm her brain.

Marinette told herself that she wouldn't hate Adrien, but she couldn't help but to feel so angry with him. She sighed, stepping back and throwing the towel into the bucket of solution underneath the bar.

It didn't seem like Marinette was going to see Luka tonight, but maybe she would call him another night, or at least try to text him. The blunette didn't see Alya yet, but it was never really a surprise. Alya was always late, but Marinette was watching the entrance like a hawk on prey.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked softly, approaching Marinette from her left. "You seem less bubbly than usual. I saw you running out of here screaming the other night, I was worried something had happened to you."

Marinette glanced at her friend, the young woman inhaling and offering Rose a dry smile. The gesture didn't quite touch her eyes, and that was evident. Marinette was trying to be and feel like her normal self, but she was much too depressed and rebellious to it. Marinette felt an internalized desire to prove herself. She didn't know to what or to whom, but she was going to get a message out there.

"I'm fine," Marinette replied, reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "I just didn't get much sleep. I thought I'd set up the jello shots again in case Alya doesn't show up in time, I can just go out and sell them."

Rose nodded subtly, her blue eyes glued on to Marinette's half hearted smile.

"I really hope the flower was good luck. I guess you really meant it when you said you needed it. Give it a few weeks and let me know if it works." The blonde female winked at her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Marinette chuckled softly, her heart squeezing in her chest as she recalled how she bled on the flower by accident. She had walked in on Adrien and Kagami in a compromising position and it caused her so much distress she had snapped the vase it came in.

"S-Sure. I'll let you know how it comes along," Marinette replied, tucking her arms behind her back so that the wound on her hand wasn't visible enough for her coworker to see or suspect anything. "Thanks again for the gift. It went beautifully in my kitchen. I'll make sure to make some more arrangements. Maybe I'll have them for my wedding." Marinette inwardly flinched at her last sentence. She didn't want to marry Adrien when she met him, now she didn't want to marry him because he was such a naive jerk. His girlfriend drained the enjoyment out of his company, and Marinette feared the moment she'd arrive at the wedding.

Rose gasped, wrapping her arms around Marinette and tugged her close. The blonde squeaked, jumping up and down in a fit of giggles.

"It will look beautiful, Marinette!" She exclaimed. Marinette smiled weakly, slowly reciprocating the gesture as she wasn't really feeling into the excitement for tonight. Her blue eyes glanced up, her heart squeezing as she witnessed Alya enter through the front doors.

"O-Of course," Marinette replied, subtly pulling back from Rose as she needed to get to Alya as soon as possible. "Thank you so much." She smiled at Rose, carefully stepping away.

Marinette rushed towards the back, her heart thumping in her chest as she tried to catch up with Alya. Alya entered the back staff room, placing her bag on the bench before she opened her locker to place her items inside. Marinette stood in the hall, her heart nearly threatening syncope by its palpitations.

The female pressed her lips together, wondering if this was a bad idea to approach her. She wondered if it would only make things awkward between the two of them. Marinette was just all over the place.

"A-Alya..." Marinette spoke, timidly stepping into the staff room with her hands clutched to her chest. Alya paused, glancing up at Marinette before her eyes widened.

The pair remained silent, simply staring at one another as they tried to formulate the proper words to continue.

"I-I'm sorry," Marinette murmured, a deep blush spreading on to her cheeks as she spoke. "I didn't mean to walk in on you and Nino. I just heard you, and I thought you were in trouble-"

"Don't apologize for that," Alya interjected, a small blush on her cheeks from the embarrassment that Marinette had walked in on them in the first place. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I knew you and Adrien were always teasing me about it, but I wasn't ready to talk about it officially."

Marinette frowned and she stepped closer to her friend, almost wanting to wrap her arms around her.

"You didn't have to keep it from us. I mean, you know I didn't mind that you and Nino had a thing. It has been awhile since I've seen you so happy."

"I was worried that it would have been inappropriate. I know you and Adrien aren't officially dating, even if you're being forced into getting married, but it worried me to think I was fucking your husbands best friend. Here you were, obviously upset that you had to do this, you cried on my shoulder for nights," Alya replied, sitting down on the bench behind her slowly. "While I was happy and getting off on his best friend. I felt like such a horrible person- like I had to keep it from you so you wouldn't think that I was a bad person too."

Marinette immediately shook her head, her heart sinking at her friends words. The blunette sat beside Alya on the bench, placing her arm around her shoulders.

"Alya, no - I want you to be happy," Marinette reassured. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy. You can't help how you feel about someone." the bluenette rested her head on her shoulder awkwardly.

"Don't worry about things between me and Adrien." Marinette murmured, her voice drawing out as she remembered that Adrien wanted to divorce her immediately after they were married. It was a topic she was sure Alya knew nothing about, and certainly it wasn't the time to discuss it either.

"We have things figured out," Marinette glanced up at Alya with a small smile. "What matters, is that you and Nino are happy."

Alya glanced down, a small blush on her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"I know I've only known him for a short while, but… I… I love him. When you love someone that deep, you give yourself to them. I guess that night we were so in the moment we didn't care where we were." Alya explained, her heart fluttering at her confession.

Marinette widened her eyes. It was the first time she had ever heard her friend claimed to be in love with someone. This had to have been the real deal.

"Y-You gave yourself to him because you loved him, right?" The blunette asked timidly, suddenly feeling like a middle school girl with an inquisition.

Marinette has had the whole 'when you love someone' talk, but it never really went much further that just that.

Alya nodded, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"I mean, I've had other partners before. Not too many... But this one is different."

Marinette nodded, her heart feeling strange in her chest as she pulled away and straightened up. Marinette had a few bizarre plans in mind, but she wouldn't let Alya in on it. However, Alya did know more about certain things than she did and Marinette wanted some indirect advice before taking that approach.

"W-What does it feel like?" Marinette asked, reaching up to rub the back of her neck with a deep blush. Marinette almost felt ashamed for asking such a thing, but she felt like she really needed to know.

Alya furrowed her brow, glancing at Marinette curiously.

"What? Love? You've been in love before, haven't you?"

Marinette blushed even deeper, and she dropped her hand to the space beside her, finally able to push her pride aside.

"No… I mean... I mean sex. What does it feel like? Does it hurt the first time?" The blunette asked, glancing back up at her friend.

Alya widened her eyes, a deep blush on her face as she glanced at her friend thoroughly. It wasn't long before her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"Why? Are you planning on something?" She asked, perking a brow as she speculated.

"W-What?" The blunette retaliated, moving away from Alya awkwardly. "I'm not planning anything! I'm just genuinely curious. I've never had done something like that before. and I want to know what I'm getting into. I mean, obviously when I find that special someone like you did."

Alya paused, listening to Marinette's explanation. The female bit her lip, feeling like a mother having to have the sex talk with their child.

"W-Well," she started, clearing her throat and straightening up. "For everyone it's different. For some people it hurts, for others it doesn't, and sometimes it can hurt but feel good."

Marinette blinked, her brow furrowing as she glanced down.

"Both? How can you make it not hurt at all?" She asked, shifting her gaze back to Alya desperately. "Is that possible?"

Alya sighed, reaching back to rub her neck cautiously.

"Well, I mean you could try. I hear a lot of foreplay could help, but that doesn't guarantee that it won't hurt."

Marinette frowned, she didn't want to stress over it either. She wanted to try and perhaps she was being unreasonable in a bout in attempts to prove something to herself, but she didn't want it to hurt either.

"Aren't you afraid of getting pregnant? I know you have condoms, but I hear scary stories that they break." Marinette confessed, her heart racing.

Alya shrugged, lolling her head towards Marinette with a warm smile.

"Its rare that a condom breaks during sex. But it's not a bad idea to have a backup. I carry a bottle of morning after pills in my bag. It's still smart to just use a condom."

Marinette chuckled, feeling silly about her speculation. The blunette simply nodded, a small blush on her cheeks.

"You're right." Marinette shrugged, reaching up to run a hand through her hair.

"What's important is that you don't rush it. Take your time," Alya replied, hugging her friend gently. "Remember that you can't redo your first time. It's also not as glorious as the romantic movies make it either."

Marinette nodded, taking her words into consideration. Marinette didn't know much about foreplay, but that didn't mean she couldn't look it up online. The blunette watched her friend stand up and fix her uniform.

"Let's go. Rose would have a zoo if we left her to tend the bar by herself."

Marinette stood up, her blue eyes shifting toward the door of Alya's locker.

"You're right," she bit her lip. "But I have to use the bathroom first. I'll catch up to you in a bit." Marinette fibbed with an awkward smile.

Alya glanced at her strangely, before eventually giving in.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you on the floor."

Marinette smiled sweetly, watching her friend leave before waiting. When the coast was clear, she stepped awkwardly towards Alya's locker. She didn't have time to feel guilty as she began to dig through Alya's bag. The bluenette was able to successfully pick out a few condoms and a few pills. She glanced around suspiciously, sticking them into her palm and wandering off to her locker to shove them into her bag. Marinette bit her lip, unsure of what size condom she'd need, but she figured she would just find out when she crossed that bridge. She reached into her locker for her bag, gripping her phone into her hand to pull up a contact.

Perhaps, Luka would end up having condoms of his own.

.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

Author's note: Hey lovlies! I try to keep the author's notes on this story to a minimum but I wanted to make some things clear; updates are every Saturday. I will update early if I reach a certain milestone but this time I've only updated early because I'm a bridesmaid to a wedding that I need to focus on solely.

For any announcements regarding the update schedule, you can refer to my wattpad account under the same pen name.

Also please enjoy my art featured in this chapter

Happy reading!

Marinette yawned. She had spent most of her night finishing up her pyjamas and researching foreplay. The blunette had barely noticed her parents standing beside her, she was just that tired. She put the effort in her hair, makeup, and outfit in an attempt to care.

Unfortunately, the fact of the matter is that she didn't care. She probably would have given everything on her back to not have to do this. She hadn't seen Adrien since the day she decided to leave, and she was perfectly okay with that.

Marinette enjoyed the time she had to herself, it was normal for her. It was just like the days she had before Adrien convinced her to leave everything she had to start this cookie cutter life that was never meant to be. Marinette knew there was no one to blame but herself.

The female shifted her weight, waiting by the Mairie for the Agrestes to arrive. Marinette had to admit she had grown a little nervous. She was supposed to meet Adrien's father as he was a witness to their official marriage.

She had worried that her outfit wouldn't leave much of a huge impression. All she could think about was to go big or go home. With her dark hair in an elegant updo, an open back white and modest dress, neat and simply makeup, paired with white closed toed strappy heels, and her mother's diamond earrings; Marinette had every intention to make an impression.

The blunette was beginning to feel a bit antsy. The thought of having to face Adrien all over again was making her sick. She wasn't sure what kinds of emotions she was prepared to feel, but she knew it would result in her feeling completely sick.

"Are you nervous?" Sabine asked, approaching Marinette from her left. The woman very gingerly picked out a flower from the pocket of her dress jacket and placed it into the braid of her hair.

Marinette breathed softly, averting her gaze back to her mother with a warm smile.

"Maybe a little, but I think I'll be fine. Once this is over and done with, the cookie will crumble the way it's supposed to." she replied.

Of course Marinette was nervous, but perhaps she was more nervous about seeing Adrien more than anything else.

Granted, it was scary that she was about to sign a legal document that recognized her and Adrien as husband and wife, but it appeared that Gabriel and Adrien held the pedestal on what she was the most afraid of at that moment.

Marinette glanced at her father who was fixing the button on his sleeves. His fingers were way too big to be able to handle them and Marinette giggled.

Sabine left Marinette's side to attend to her husband who obviously needed help with his wardrobe. Marinette watched her parent's, her heart squeezing at how happy they were together.

She was envious.

She wanted that life for herself. To love and be loved in return. To be happy with someone and grow old with them. She wanted to have children with a man who loved her irrevocably and unconditionally.

Unfortunately for her, the man she was marrying wasn't that man she was searching for.

The blunette pulled her gaze away from her parents, refusing to allow herself to feel sorry. She wanted to pursue this facade that she was a cold hard woman, that she refused to let anyone walk all over her anymore.

Especially Adrien and Kagami.

The blunette stumbled awkwardly on her heels, a small sigh escaping her pink and glossy lips. Marinette reached up to place her hand on her cheek. Her blue eyes glanced up, her heart squeezing in her chest painfully the moment she spotted a silver C class Mercedes Benz pull around a corner.

The blunette exhaled, quickly turning away from the vehicle as it pulled to the curb. Marinette reminded herself to be mad at him if she ever saw him.

"Oh? Do you think it's them?" Sabine asked Tom, her voice pitching with excitement.

Marinette exhaled, the frustration of Adrien's presence not so far from her nearly making her angry. It almost compelled the blunette to spin on her heels and to scold her parents for being so naive.

Of course it's them! Who else could it be?!

She took her bottom lip between her teeth. Her heart squeezed painfully within her chest the moment she heard the car engine die and the doors open.

Marinette kept her back to them, her body shivering as the warm breeze blew through the open back of her dress. Her earrings dangled from the lobes of her ears, and Marinette finally opened her eyes.

"Marinette?"

Her chest felt tight at the sound of his voice. She wanted to be mad at him, she really did but everything inside of her crumbled the very moment that he called out her name.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her hands trembling as she turned her head to face him. Her breath was caught in her throat. He was as magnificent as ever. His golden hair sat in perfect locks atop his head. He wore a casual yet formal suit, the white collar opened and exposing his collar.

He looked as if he had lacked sleep, but his green eyes were wide and full of life at the sight of her. It was no secret of how small Adrien felt in his father's presence, but somehow felt even smaller when he was alone.

It felt like centuries since he's seen Marinette, and it was quite evident that he was more than happy to see her again. The moment she turned to face him, Adrien was completely knocked out of breath. Her blue eyes were wide and innocent, almost as if they completely pierced his soul. Her lips were beautiful and plump, the updo hairstyle she had framed her face beautifully.

The male kept a safe distance between the two, all the while taking in her attire. The white dress contrast perfectly against her sun flushed freckled skin. Her dark locks framed her face just perfectly and, God Damn, she had legs that went on for years.

The male cleared his throat, his mouth growing dry as he shifted his weight.

"Y-You look beautiful!" He chuckled, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. The male brought his eyes up to her face, his heart palpitating as he tried not to make it obvious that he was ogling her.

Marinette widened her eyes, the blush deepening against her skin. The blunette gasped, her heart thumping away inside of her chest the moment he wrapped his arms around her.

She was up against his chest once more.

She shivered, the sweet aroma of his shower soap filling her nasal ways pleasantly. The blunette could very much feel the warmth of his hand touching the small of her back through the opening of her dress.

Marinette was almost sure that she'd melt into a puddle at the warm embrace. She didn't want to admit this, but she missed him, and she hated herself for it. The young woman had to mentally slap herself.

She was allowing him to get to her again. Marinette had to keep her backbone. She couldn't fall to him.

Marinette subtly pulled away, awkwardly putting a bit of distance between them once more. She reached up, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Adrien frowned, his heart sinking as she pulled away. The blonde was easily able to read her body language and her facial expression. He worried that he did something wrong, but he was afraid to push any more buttons.

"Marinette, did I do something?" He inquired with a frown. "I... I don't understand why you left. You weren't answering me. I had a hunch you were okay, but I feel bad for some reason."

The blunette frowned, immediately feeling guilty for acting so cold towards him. Of course he wouldn't know why she was upset, in fact Marinette sometimes didn't know why she was upset.

The thought of explaining that she left because she saw him making out with Kagami on her sofa would almost make her sound creepy.

She was feeling a whole array of emotions, and most of it stemmed from his relationship with Kagami. Signing this contract almost seemed like a waste, especially if he had planned to divorce her soon after his father got what he wanted.

Marinette shook her head, awkwardly shifting on her heels.

"I just needed some time to mentally prepare myself for this. I mean, this is a legit document. It makes me nervous." the blunette replied, hoping that it was a legitimate enough excuse.

Marinette managed to hold well with the still scabbing cut on the palm of her hand, but the way she had been clenching her fists lately made it difficult to heal.

Adrien exhaled, his heart calming with relief. The blonde had begun to worry that Marinette didn't like him anymore, or that he did something to make her comfortable.

"Marinette," he murmured softly, reaching under her chin to make him look at her. "If there's something bothering you, or if I've made you uncomfortable I'd like for you to tell me." his green eyes fell solemn as Marinette glanced into his.

The female subtly pulled away, a deep blush raising on to her cheeks as she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She'd be wrapped around his finger all over again.

"I'm fine," she replied firmly. "If there was something wrong, I'd tell you." her voice had began to grow dull and listless.

Adrien glanced at her, a frown tugging on his lips as Marinette refused to connect eye contact. He felt as if he really fucked up, he would need to backtrack and learn what he did. He truly could not understand. The only means he had was that he had made her uncomfortable in some way. Even so, they were friends. He wanted them to find a way through this. She meant a lot to him, and he certainly wasn't going to give up this relationship so easily.

"I got you a gift," He murmured, his chest taut. "In case you ever decided to come back, it'll be waiting for you."

Marinette furrowed her brow, inclining her head back into his direction with a look of pure confusion mixed in with curiosity.

"You got me a gift?" She asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Adrien smiled, hope still remaining in his chest. The male nodded, hesitant on taking her head, but decided against it.

"Yeah! I really think you'll like it. I saw it the other day and it made me think of you."

Marinette sighed, a grimace still prominent on her features. She would have loved to explain everything to him, but she just couldn't figure things out herself. She felt like such a tool. It was obvious that Adrien was trying, and Marinette couldn't understand why. They barely knew each other.

Why was Adrien like this?

Was he trying to invoke feeling from her? He simply had to.

No person could be this naive and tantalizing.

"I'll make a proposition," Marinette spoke, her blue eyes shifting away nervously. "I'll come back, and we can go back to as if nothing has happened. We can spend as much time together before we go through this ceremony and then you hire lawyers for a divorce." her voice trailed off, and she reached up to cup her face.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his heart sinking at the tone of her voice. He knew all too well what a quivering voice meant. It wasn't looking too well.

"But?" The male mused, knowing that there a downside to her proposition.

Marinette glanced up at him, easily reading his nervousness. A warm breeze blew through the both of them and, for a brief moment, Marinette had forgotten that they weren't the only ones around.

"But the moment that we divorce..." the blunette had started again, her heart aching with each beat as she couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth. But she made a promise to herself.

"The moment that we divorce, we agree to never see each other again."

Adrien froze, his lips open as he struggled to wrap his head around what she had wanted. Her words were like daggers to his chest. The situation left a sour taste in his mouth as it was only then that Adrien realised that Marientte didn't trust him.

"Marinette," he murmured, leaning closer to her as his soul simply dropped to the floor. "Why?"

The blunette chewed on her bottom lip, the desperate plea in his voice sending grave shivers down her spine.

Why?

Why did he have to plea?

"Because..." The young woman cleared her throat, standing up straight to keep the facade that she actually had a backbone and that she was more than just a doormat for him and Kagami to wipe their feet on. "Because we met by accident. This whole engagement was never meant to happen for any of us. You have your girlfriend. I... I possibly met someone who wants to date me. After all of this is set and done, I want to wipe my hands clean from this whole debacle." Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart sinking.

"Besides... I don't think your girlfriend wants me to remain in your life. Especially if you two are planning to get serious."

Adrien remained silent, barely hearing her parents and his father converse behind them as they introduced each other. Anyone could have called him stubborn, but he didn't feel like it was right to let it go. He couldn't go without seeing her. She had grown to be important to him in such a short amount of time. The male shook his head, his heart aching.

"No. I want you apart of my life, Marinette," he retorted, teetering towards trepidation to acquiesce in her verdict. "Are you sure? I... I don't want to lose you."

Marinette clenched her jaw, her lips pressing tightly together as she refused to read too much into his words. It was all she had been doing lately. She ended up in a corner that flipped her upside down, and left her utterly vulnerable to him. She couldn't allow herself to suffer anymore.

In the end, Marinette was aware that it would hurt. She was confident in that, with a bit of time, her pain would ultimately be eased. Until that moment, she had planned to spend as much time with him as he allowed. If Kagami was more important, then so be it. She was the lady in his life, Marinette had no part in it.

"I'm sure," Marinette reaffirmed, the female reaching up to nervously play with the curl along her fringe. "That's why I thought it would be nice to remain friends until then. We are getting married after all. It's better to be civil until the ultimate end."

Adrien shifted his weight, his eyes lowering down to the ground. She said that as if they were dying, and perhaps in some way a part of him died.

Another part of him attempted to convince himself to try and get her to change her mind, but he knew it would have been fruitless. He fucked up somehow, and the last thing he wanted to do was make her any more uncomfortable than she was already.

It was just better to respect her wishes than to continue wandering down a disconsolate path. It could have caused a lot more torment for them both in the end.

The male simply nodded, a warm smile on his face thought it didn't quite touch his eyes. Adrien was in a great deal of emotional pain, but if this is what made her happy, then he'd at least do that right.

"Okay. After we divorce, I'll respect your wishes and stop contacting you. You deserve to be happy too," his voice trailed off as he tried to steady his breathing. "I-I'm glad you met someone who is interested..." the male stuffed his hands into his pockets, glancing away from her.

Marinette reached up to rub the back of her neck. A small blush coated her cheeks. It had felt like forever since Marinette finally had the courage to look at him. The blunette parted her lips, ready to say something, when she paused the moment she heard someone approach them.

"Adrien," Nathalie spoke, standing between them respectfully. "Your father would like to see you." the female informant shifted her eyes to Marinette. "He wants to meet your bride."

Marinette blushed, her heart beginning to pick up the pace once more. She had seen Nathalie once or twice before. In fact, she was the first person she met during the ceremony introducing the future wedding.

Nathalie wasn't all that bad. She had continued to wear her professional suits the way she had always seemed to wear, and Marinette could notice that the woman held a bag in her hands.

Adrien remained impassive, simply stepping aside to follow his father's orders. The male shifted his green eyes to Marinette who stood awkwardly beside Nathalie.

Adrien reached his hand out to her, lightly taking hers into his to guide her to the man who stood beside her parents patiently.

Nathalie followed close behind the couple, and Marinette felt her mouth go dry. Her knees began to tremble slightly, from both the nervousness of meeting world renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, and from the warm feeling of Adrien's hand encasing around hers.

Marinette moved closer to Adrien, almost tempted to hide behind him. Her heels clicked against the cement audibly, and Marinette prayed that her clumsiness would subside for today. It would be a nightmare to trip over her feet and fall straight into either Adrien or his father.

She would just die!

A deep blush rose to her cheeks, as a striking older man smiled softly at her. He wore a fitting gray suit with a black collared shirt beneath the blazer. His pale blonde hair was pushed black slickly, and his blue eyes glanced down at her from behind his glasses. The man offered his hand towards her, keeping a safe distance between the both of them.

"You must be Marinette. You're as beautiful as they say you were." he murmured, taking her hand into his and kissing the back of it.

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart flipping inside of her chest. She didn't know what she expected of Gabriel Agreste, but it certainly wasn't that. She conjured that he was a cold man who didn't care about anything but his work, but she also didn't expect him to be so charismatic. She could see where Adrien got it from .

"I-erm... it's... you're handsome..." Marinette gulped audibly, her head nearly spinning in circles as Marinette attempted to eat her words. "I-uhm... thanks..." she breathed nervously, awkwardly bowing towards him and sliding her hand out of his hand.

The man chuckled, standing up straight as Nathalie politely stepped in between them, offering Marinette the bag she held.

"Its a gift, from Mr. Agreste." She spoke, her eyes glancing down at Marinette who curiously took the bag from her.

"O-Oh. Thank you-" The blunette stammered, her heart squeezing at the thought of anyone getting her a gift. First, Adrien.

Then his father, it all seemed incredibly riveting.

Marinette peered inside the bag, her eyes widening the moment she saw the crystal pink bottle and the solid matte sealed top. The bluenette wrapped her hand around the neck of the bottle, lightly tugging it from the bag. After having worked in bar for so long, Marinette knew an exorbitant spirit when she saw one.

"I-Is this Armand de Brignac Rosé?" Marinette gasped, her face impossibly much more red.

Nathalie smiled, subtly nodding as she took her spot beside Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette was still completely taken, she shifted her eyes over to Adrien almost in a panic.

"T-This is a five hundred euro champagne bottle-" she hissed in a panicked whisper. She almost felt like she couldn't drink it. She would literally be drinking five hundred euros before eventually pissing it out if she got too drunk.

"The best money could buy." Adrien replied dryly, his eyes narrowing at her awkwardly.

"It's so nice to see you again." Sabine murmured, opening her arms out to Adrien to take him into a warm hug. Adrien paused, it had been quite awhile since he had experienced a parental embrace. His mother used to give him hugs all the time up until she disappeared. The male very carefully wrapped his arms around Sabine, a warm sensation brewing on his cheeks as he did so.

"I'm really happy to see you guys, too." He replied, pulling back to look at his in-laws. The male furrowed his brow, an awkward smile on his face as Marinette's father happily shook Adrien's hand.

They were so nice.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't recall ever meeting Kagami's parents. They dated for four years, and she never once breathed about her mother or her father. Nevertheless, even if it was only temporary, Adrien was more than happy to have Tom and Sabine as his in-laws.

"Shall we get going?" Nathalie suggested, glancing over at their group and gesturing Mr. Agreste and Mr. And Mrs. Dupain- Cheng towards the steps.

Marinette watched her parents walk beside Garbriel while Nathalie stood behind them, leaving her and Adrien alone in the back.

The two remained silent as they walked side by side. She kept her eyes on the ground, her lips pressing together as she climbed up the stairs meticulously.

Adrien kept his distance, not wanting to make her uncomfortable again. It was the opposite of what he wanted to do, especially because she didn't want to see him again after they divorced, but he didn't know where to start.

"Do I really have to change to your last name?" Marinette breathed out, breaking the tense silence between the two of them. "I know that it'll be wasteful, especially because we are supposed to be divorcing after this."

Adrien furrowed his brow, almost sure that he could pick up the disgust aura in her voice at the mention of his last name.

"E-erm... I guess you could just add it on to your name? I mean, you've got both your parents name, right?" The blonde suggested, shrugging slightly.

Marinette groaned softly, holding her bag close to her as she was still paranoid about dropping her expensive bottle of champagne.

"I'm not sure," she pondered, her eyes hesitantly moving over towards him. "Don't you think it'll be too long?" She asked.

Adrien shook his head solemnly.

"No. I think it'll be fine. It's only temporary. When we divorce you could just drop it. You'll officially wipe your hands clean of me. Just like you wanted." Adrien didn't mean to sound angry, but he was. It seemed as if anything he did would just leave him flat out fucked.

His father didn't care, Marinette didn't care, and now it appeared that Kagami was beginning to not care either. Marinette sighed, glancing away from him as the two walked into the building.

The building was cool opposed to how warm it was on the outside. Marinette could spot the door that belonged to the mayor. The city hall was huge, and Marinette didn't want to stay too far away from the group in fear that she would get lost.

"How's the home? I imagine you both renovated it to your liking? Adrien tells me that you declined our personal chefs." Gabriel spoke, turning his attention to Marinette.

Marinette froze as she was put on the spot. She stood awkwardly beside Adrien, the blood rushing to her cheeks as everyone in the group turned her attention on him.

"I-um, yeah. I just... I grew up learning how to cook my own meals. I just felt it would be more comfortable that way. Adrien helped me move my things into the home so it feels a lot more warm." Marinette explained nervously. It occurred to her that she could have just been babbling, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I stitch my own pillows, and the rooms upstairs are looking great so far. A few friends came over to help out in the garden and the pool looks great."

Sabine smiled sweetly at her daughter's description, the woman leaned into her husband, her heart squeezing at the thought.

"It sounds like a lovely place to start a family," Sabine murmured. "Can you imagine? Grandchildren?" She asked, glancing at Tom who grinned at that thought too.

Adrien coughed, his eyes wide and the blush deepening on his cheeks at that thought. Marinette gasped, her hand cupping over her mouth. As if she would ever have children with Adrien Agreste.

Her blush nearly matched Adrien's, and the young woman shot daggers at her mother for implicating such a thing. Marinette wasn't sure if her mother was just teasing, but it certainly wasn't the time for that.

"Mama!" She hissed, embarrassment flushing over her body completely.

Sabine simply laughed it off, glancing up at her husband who laughed softly at how bashful Marinette had become.

"You have to invite us over sometime! We'd love to see the place." Tom chimed in, his eyes veering off towards the Mayor's door as it opened.

Marinette groaned, her heart squeezing in her chest as she could almost see the marriage license where she stood. She couldn't understand how Adrien kept such a calm composure. She almost felt like she was falling apart. She came in as a Duapin- Cheng. Now she's leaving with an Agreste attached to her name.

"You ready?" Adrien asked, approaching her from her left.

Marinette sighed, her shoulders slumping. She just wanted to get it over and done with and enjoy her expensive bottle of champagne.

"Yep," she breathed. "Let's do this thing, friendo. "

Marinette felt the warm sun on her skin as she waited outside the city hall. She glanced at her signature on the license with a heavy heart.

A grimace remained on the female's expression as her arms fell flat to her side. She needed a drink now more than ever. Marinette watched her parents speak with Gabriel and Nathalie. She wanted to wander over to them and tug their sleeves like a little girl. She just wanted to go home.

It was finally setting in, she was legally married to Adrien Agreste. The city of Paris recognized Adrien as her husband. Marinette was a married woman, the thought was entirely too perplexing for her, but she didn't seem to have a choice in the matter.

Marinette could only assume that Gabriel would be rewarded with the coveted jewelry in a matter of months, if not weeks.

"So, will my wife be coming home tonight? Or should I give her a bit more time to process everything that just happened?" Adrien asked, approaching Marinette.

The male was only teasing her, trying incredulously to get their friendship back. He wanted to salvage what was left so that he could enjoy the little time she concluded that they'd spend together.

Marinette reached up to rub her warm cheek. She knew he was only trying to tease her, but she wasn't really feeling up to it. The young woman sighed, glancing back at Adrien with a grimace.

"Y-Yeah. Let me just go back to my parent's place, grab some clothes and a quick shower. I'll take a bus back to the... home we share together, for the time being."

Adrien frowned, his heart sinking at her hesitation. He knew it would take time for them to get back to their normal routine, but he was worried about how much time they'd have for that.

"Look," Adrien prompted, placing a hand on the small of her back, but being careful not to touch the skin that was exposed from the opening of her dress.

"I know you're uncomfortable. This is all a lot to take in." he offered her a small weak smile. "Take your time. Don't rush yourself into anything, okay?"

Marinette subtly nodded, placing her bag down on to the ground and then tucking her copy of the license underneath her arm. She reached up and very gently pulled Emilie's ring off of her finger. The blunette held the ring in the tips of her fingers, turning towards Adrien and offering it to him.

Adrien remained silent, his features immediately falling as Marinette pulled away and offered him back his mother's ring. His green eyes glanced on the ring, and then back at Marinette remained completely impassive.

"I'm sorry," Marinette breathed, reaching for his hand and placing the ring on his palm. "But now you are free to give this Kagami. We've already got a marriage license signed, I don't need the ring to symbolize that we are married. After all, we love other people."

Adrien glanced down at the ring that sat in his palm. He sighed, a weak smile making it's way onto his lips once more as he closed his hand, placing the ring into his pocket.

"It's okay..." the male replied. He got what he wanted. But why did it hurt him so bad?

"I'll see you tonight." Marinette spoke coldly. The female didn't even give him a second look, she simply grabbed her bag and walked off.

Adrien watched her solemnly as she met up with her parents before the group bid their goodbyes. The male stuffed his hands into his pockets, his fingers fiddling with the ring that suddenly felt heavy in his pocket.

It was as if she knew exactly how to break his soul.

Adrien wandered back towards Nathalie who waited for Adrien by the car. Gabriel sat in the backseat, his blue eyes shifting as Adrien climbed into the space beside him before Nathalie eventually took her seat in the front.

Adrien leaned more so into his seat, his heart pounding heavily against his chest. He wasn't usually the one to ask his father for favors, but he was really in need to indulge his curiosity.

"F-father," Adrien stuttered, clearing his throat. "C-Can I ask you for a favor?" The blonde asked, his fists clenched tightly against his lap.

Gabriel remained still, his brow perking at the sound of his son's voice before he eventually shifted his glance down to Adrien who was a nervous wreck.

"A favor?" Gabriel mused, his hands folded neatly against his own lap with a smile of amusement. "Something for your charming bride, I suppose."

Adrien blushed, his chest feeling tight the moment his father implied Marinette. The male kindly shook his head, his hands fiddling with the edges of his shirt.

"More like information." he shrugged, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth as he barely felt the car move away from the curb and drive down the busy street.

"Oh?" Gabriel asked, his eyes briefly shifting to Adrien before glancing back out the window to watch the scenery whisk by slowly. "And what kind of information do you believe I can provide for you?"

Adrien leaned more so into his seat. The male reached up to run this thumb across the inside of his top lip as he averted his gaze to peer out the window as well.

"I need information on Felix," Adrien murmured softly. "I need to know what he's been up to, where he lives, that kind of thing."

Gabriel hummed with indulgence, his nose scrunching up slightly as the thought of his nephew.

"It's been awhile since anyone has seen Felix."

Adrien rolled his eyes, not underestimating his father's skill and power.

"Honestly, if you had a whole team to dig up centuries worth of history to locate Marinette, force her to marry me all for some jewels that was stated on a contract hundreds of years ago, I'm pretty sure you could manage to dig up a little information on my cousin." The young male pressed his lips together, his heart hammering as he hoped he didn't let his frustration get the best of him.

He relaxed slightly the moment his father replied in a chaste chuckle before eventually growing quiet for a bit of time.

"Sounds fair..." Gabriel murmured, his eyes remaining on the window beside him.

Adrien breathed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"S-So what can you tell me about Felix?"

Marinette glanced at herself in the mirror of the master bedroom. She was still a bit flustered of her travels back to the home she shared with Adrien. She was very much okay with walking or taking a bus.

The calamity of the air and the time to herself was exactly what she needed to get her head on straight. She was just legally married, and Marinette still needed a bit of time to grasp on to that idea. It still felt like a funny dream.

Privacy was huge for her, which explained why she was a little less than thrilled that the moment she walked out of her parent's bakery, there was a car waiting for her to take her back.

Now that she was an Agreste, she had people waiting on her. Marinette wasn't sure how she felt about that. She wasn't used to people doing things for her, she always did things herself. This was something she definitely had to get used to.

The blunette sighed, faintly hearing the shower going off as she knew Adrien was in the bathroom. She lightly tugged the silky night gown that stopped just above her thighs.

Marinette was quite impressed with how it came out. The bow of her nightgown sat perfectly between her breasts and the gown was just in the right ladybug pattern. It was probably one of her most favorite designs.

The blunette had tied her damp hair into a bun, and she spun on her heels, wandering into the halls to leave Adrien to do about his business. She didn't forget to bring her extravagant bottle of champagne that Gabriel had gifted her.

The young woman was just about to climb down the stairs to enjoy a glass but paused the moment she heard something. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she perked a brow when she heard small scratches behind the door in the hall.

She carefully glanced back at the master bedroom door to see if Adrien had made it out the shower. When the coast was clear, Marinette made the decision to go and investigate the noise herself.

Her heart pounded against her chest as the young woman wandered down the hallway, she pressed her lips together tautly as she grabbed on to the door handle and opened it slowly. Her blue eyes scanned the room with a furrowed brow.

The moonlight cast an eerie glow against the walls, and Marinette could even spot her old bed sitting in the middle of the room. Her eyes widened the moment she heard a small mew from behind the door.

She glanced down, her heart fluttering as she was greeted by a small black kitten to pawed at the edge of the door. Marinette lightly squealed at the tiny animal, bending down to scoop up the little kitten into her arms.

"Oh my goodness," She whimpered, immediately nuzzling her face into the kittens small head. "Where did you come from?!" She asked, smiling as the small animal began to smell at her.

The blunette poked her head into the room, a small smile spreading across her lips as she could spot the food bowl set up by the closet, and the litter tray placed and set by the window.

"Oh..." she breathed, pulling back to look down at the black kitten who purred in her arms. "I'm assuming you were my gift." she murmured, reaching down to poke the little kitty on the nose.

She bit her lip, her heart fluttering at the thought of Adrien bringing home an animal in hopes to make her feel better. That boy really made it hard to stay mad at.

The young woman casually turned around, keeping the kitten in her arms as she turned a corner and descended the stairs to the first floor.

"You don't have to stay in that room anymore." Marinette assured the small animal, her heart still fluttering at the fact that she had a little animal to spend her time with.

She remembered that her and Felix had a pet together when they dated. That was before Felix kidnapped the pet when he decided he would just leave her.

The memory of returning home to an empty apartment tore at her heart relentlessly.

Marinette kissed the kitten on the top of her head with a small blush.

She placed the kitten on the kitchen floor, and watched her as she began to sniff around curiously. The blunette returned to the kitchen island, feeling okay for the first time in a while.

She pulled out the champagne bottle from the bag, and gently placed it onto the counter. A small hum emanated from within her as she strolled to the dish cabinet to pull out a few glasses.

She returned to the kitchen island, setting the glass cups on top of the counter and she reached for the bottle. She cracked open the lid, humming as she was just about to pour the champagne into the glass for her enjoyment.

The smile fell from her face the moment she saw her favorite white sofa just across the room. Marinette barely noticed the cat at her feet as she placed the champagne bottle back down with a grimace.

Her heart began to sink as she remembered why she was upset in the first place.

The young woman sighed, reaching for the bottle of champagne once more and tipping it into the glass until it was completely filled to the brim.

Marinette lifted the glass, her mind racing a million miles a minute. She didn't want to think anymore. She couldn't be the doormat anymore.

Her hands trembled as she pressed the glass to her lips and gulped it down as fast as she could. She breathed out, shivering as the liquid burned going down her throat.

She reached for the bottle once more, pouring herself another glass.

Marinette rolled her shoulders, feeling her body grow warm as she pressed the glass to her lips yet again and gulped it down. Tonight, she had every intention of pissing out the five hundred euro bottle.

"I see you've discovered the gift I brought home to you." a soft voice emanated from the direction of the stairway.

Marinette kept her cold hard stare onto the white sofa ahead of her. She pressed the glass to her lips, gulping down a large amount, before she trembled from its strength.

She refused to look at Adrien, she couldn't unsee him from that sofa. She was desperate to drown out the noise, and so she poured another glass.

Adrien frowned, lightly petting the kitten as she wandered around his legs. The male had the feeling that Marinette didn't want to be around him. He had begun to worry that their relationship was unsalvageable at this point.

Marinette had been working on her fifth glass and all of her hesitation all but washed away the moment she took a sip.

Her mind had begun to cloud, and she sighed, reaching for the bottle once more and pouring the second glass. She pushed the glass towards the edge, offering it to Adrien before she tended to her own drink.

Adrien hesitated. He stood up straight, leaving the cat behind as he wandered towards the kitchen island to take the glass that Marinette had offered him.

"Marinette, are you okay?" The male asked, his heart aching in his chest as he immediately noticed the drunken blush across her cheeks.

"Did you fuck her on my sofa?" Marinette asked, her fingertip running against the lip of her glass. She had slipped into a buzzed state of mind, and she simply couldn't have cared less.

Marinette wasn't the outspoken type, but with a drink in her veins she was always able to go against her better judgment, which often proved to be a bad thing sometimes.

Adrien furrowed his brow, glancing back at the sofa behind him. He frowned, his heart squeezing as he remembered that he and Kagami were in a taut embrace when she had walked in on them.

"No," he glanced back at her. "Kagami and I didn't do anything." his voice trailed off as he started to realise that he may have crossed some unspoken lines.

Kagami had a way of convincing him into doing things that he wouldn't usually do.

"I'm sorry, " Adrien glanced down into his drink briefly, before he looked at her again. "I realise how bad that must've looked, and because the sofa did come from your home, we probably should have respected it a little more Well, a lot more." Adrien reached up to rub the back of his neck before he grabbed his drink and took a nervous sip.

Marinette hummed briefly. She grabbed the bottle and drink from the island top, and she walked by him. She took a sip of her drink and wandered casually towards the living space where the sofa was.

Adrien followed her with his eyes, his heart squeezing in his chest at her attire. The male couldn't help but notice her cute Ladybug designed silky nightgown.

He noticed the way it hugged all of her curves in all the right ways. Adrien took a sip of his drink, his eyes traveling from her ass down to the long slender physique of her legs.

He clenched harder against the glass, feeling guilty for looking at her in such a way. He pressed the glass to his lips, chugging down the drink rather quickly. Adrien wasn't an avid drinker in fact, Adrien only ever had one can of beer in only a few years. Nino's party was the only exception.

The male cleared his throat, watching Marinette as she climbed onto the sofa. She leaned into the pink pillows and poured herself another glass. Adrien stood awkwardly towards the entrance of the living space. His eyes averted towards the TV set that Marinette also brought from home.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, standing up straighter. "I went through some of the movies you had while you were gone. I thought maybe we could watch something tonight now that you're back! I mean, if you're interested." He suggested nervously.

Marinette chuckled, pressing the glass to her lips once more and taking another large gulp of her drink.

"Please," She snorted. "I was actually about to rewatch Over the Garden Wall. There were so many songs that I loved so much." she sighed, reaching up to play with the fringe of her hair.

Adrien felt the blood rush to his cheeks, beginning to feel a bit enamoured by the woman who awaited him on the sofa. He couldn't tell if it was the drink that persuaded him to feel so, but he couldn't help but notice how her pert breasts lay on top of her chest. The male bit his lip, his heart picking up speed as he noticed the way her nipples began to peak through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"I-Uh, yeah! We could watch Over the Garden Wall if you want." he assured, hesitantly approaching the sofa.

Marinette hummed, her blue eyes noticing the empty glass in his hand. The female didn't wait for him to ask, she simply lifted the bottle and poured his glass full. Adrien pressed his lips together, feeling completely nervous at being in her presence.

The male took a seat beside her and took a sip of his drink, his body beginning to feel warm from the buzz. He watched as Marinette climbed off the couch. She bent over hastily, struggling to keep her balance as she dug through her pile of DVDs.

Adrien widened his eyes, his chest feeling tight as her nightgown began to ride up the rise of her ass. Adrien breathed out awkwardly. The male immediately averted his gaze before she could catch him. He squeezed his eyes shut, quickly gulping down the drink in his glass.

Marinette sighed, finally fitting the DVD into the DVD player before she turned around drunkenly. She climbed back into the sofa, wrapping her arms around the pink pillow.

Marinette was still somewhat aware but she had plans to sneak out after Adrien fell asleep to see Luka, she couldn't drink herself to full inebriation, not like last time.

Adrien felt him at her side, he bit his lips, his breath growing rigid as she playfully moaned into her pink pillows.

"I looooove this mini series." she breathed, placing her empty glass on to the ground in front of them.

Adrien breathed out, attempting to relax against the sofa. The blonde finished up his glass. He was about ready to place it onto the ground, but Marinette had grabbed the bottle and pressed it to his glass, filling it up to the brim once more. Adrien blushed deeply, taking a few sips of his drink immediately to prevent it from spilling over the edge.

"You ever watch a love scene from a movie and realise how weird it looks?" The blonde mused randomly, the intoxication quickly taking over.

Marinette snorted, shaking her head as she placed the bottle back down on to the floor.

"I've no idea what you're on about." she laughed, wrapping her arms around the pillow once more.

Adrien rubbed his warm cheek, his chest heaving with hiccups and he pressed the glass to his lips to finish as much as he could.

"I mean," the male shifted, tucking his legs underneath him on the sofa and getting more comfortable. "Like when I watch underworld, I notice that the love interest is too far up. If legit looks like he's fucking her leg." he chuckled, leaning against the pillow she was holding.

Marinette giggled, her hand very gently playing with his soft blonde locks as he leaned against her. Adrien finished up his drink, his body feeling incredibly hot as the alcohol took its toll.

He placed the empty glass on the floor quickly before he relaxed into the sofa to enjoy Marinette playing with his hair. The intro to the mini series started, and Adrien hummed to the familiar song.

"You think I'm lying? We should put it on after this. You'll see what I'm talking about." Adrien slurred, an audible hiccup escaping his lips.

Marinette snorted, her fingers looping into his thick locks. "Is this going to be normal conversations now?" She giggled softly. "I know we agreed to go back to being friends like before, but shit," she began to run her fingers through his hair gently. "Have we become those type of friends that take showers together but deny having sex?"

Adrien snorted, relaxing more so into her lap as she casually raked her fingers through his hair, sending shivers down his spine.

"We could take showers together, but if we deny having sex, it'll be because we aren't," he yawned. "I'm sure the guy you told me you met wouldn't be too appreciative of it, and neither would Kagami."

Marinette tensed at the mention of her name. She sighed, lightly tugging at his hair nonchalantly as she tried to focus her attention on the TV screen in front of them.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I only just met him at the bar. I wouldn't say we're at the point in our relationship for him to be uncomfortable with my living arrangements, but he did propose a first date."

Adrien furrowed his brow, concern etching onto his features as he recalled the last time she met someone at the bar. The blonde subtly pulled away, glancing at her strangely as his hair was completely tousled from her fingers just raking through them causally moments before.

"You met him at the bar? Are you sure that's a good idea? The bar you work at seems to gather a lot of attention of probably the most scummy people."

Marinette rolled her eyes at Adrien's comment, her hands resting on the pink pillow that rest against her lap.

"Luka isn't like that. I actually got to know him. We talked all night, and we even exchanged numbers. Most importantly, I was sober the whole time. His band was playing down the street from us-"

"Luka Couffaine?" Adrien asked, interjecting. "You met Luka from Kitty Section?" The blush on his cheeks grew darker.

Marinette blinked. Apparently everyone knew Luka from Kitty Section but her. Perhaps she really did live in a box her entire life.

"U-uhm. I never really did catch a last name when we met at the bar," she conceded breathlessly, rubbing her blushing cheek as she explained. "B-But I do know that he's the bass player for Kitty Section. Do you know him?"

Adrien grinned, nodding almost childishly in response.

"Yes of course. Kagami and I snuck out to one of his concerts for our first date," The male reminisced. "It was a lot of fun." He rubbed his eyes, leaning back into the pillow on her lap.

"I think that's really awesome, Marinette! I really hope your first date went as well as mine did." his voice trailed off as he closed his eyes.

"Mmm..." Marinette simply hummed, her hands resuming position in his hair. Her blue eyes returned to the TV screen. She could faintly hear Adrien hiccupping in her lap. He was certainly drunk, and Marinette could say that for herself as well.

She could barely keep her eyes open. Marinette was set on sneaking out to see Luka, but with how tired she was feeling, she might have wanted to put a rain check on it.

"Do you think we should head to bed? I think we drank too much." Marinette suggested in a soft murmur. Adrien didn't respond, his chest rising and falling with each calm breath he took.

The blunette sat up, glancing down at him as he struggled to remain conscious. She lightly tugged on his hair, her brow furrowing as she attempted to wake him up.

"Come on, Adrien. We aren't sleeping on the sofa. We are going to bed. I'll sleep in my own bed with the kitten."

Adrien sucked his teeth, his brow furrowing as he slapped her hand away with vexation and sat up slowly. The male struggled to get on to his feet, and Marinette simply laughed. She wobbled on to her own feet, struggling to shut everything off that she nearly kicked over the expensive bottle of champagne.

Marinette held on to the back of Adrien's shirt as the two of them struggled to climb up the steps to the second floor. The blunette gasped, glancing down as the black kitten scurried up the stairs, running between their legs so fast it almost caused her to fall. Adrien snorted, nearly falling over.

He placed his hands on top of hers, tugging her into him as the both of them tumbled into the bedroom. Adrien groaned, flopping onto the bed and nuzzling into the pillows with a lazy laugh. Marinette stayed put, standing awkwardly beside the bed with an inebriated blush.

She averted her eyes to the closet where she had some of her clothes. She had every intention to grab something warm to wear and sneak out, but something in her heart told her it wasn't right.

Would sex with a complete stranger really solve the emotional turmoil that she was experiencing?

What would that prove?

She sighed, feeling completely defeated as she glanced up. She watched Adrien sit up and glare at her.

"Are you coming to bed? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me like a freaking weirdo?" The blonde snorted, shifting the blankets out from underneath him.

Marinette tortled, shaking her head and crossing her arms as she glowered at him with a playful reprimanding glance.

"Are you always this audacious when you're drunk? Or was this an underlying quality you weren't planning to show?" Marinette asked, perking a brow.

Adrien grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at her, his drunken haze making aiming nearly impossible. Marinette gasped, easily dodging the pillow as it landed by her nightstand, knocking her purse straight onto the ground.

"I'd like to think I teeter on the honesty more than impertinent." The blonde clarified, his green eyes lifting to meet the back of her as she turned and began to grab her clothes from the closet.

Marinette hummed in acknowledgement, preparing to take whatever belongings she had to the spare room. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable sleeping in the same room as him. At least her old bed was in the next room down the hall, it'll just be like old times.

"You know," Adrien murmured, his heart feeling taut in his chest as he watched her rummage through her clothes in the dim light of the lamp by the bed. "I'm sad."

Marinette pressed her lips together, pulling a few of her shirts off of the hangers and placing them over her shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave," Adrien continued. "I really thought things were going well between us. I mean, it wasn't ideal how we met, but I was really glad to have met you. You make me feel human."

Marinette paused, her hand gripping tightly on to a shirt she held in her hand. The female felt her heart jump into her throat. She couldn't allow herself to unfold in front of him. They were both drunk, and Marinette wouldn't make that mistake of jumping to conclusions.

"Wow," she breathed, a dry smile cracking across her face as she turned to look at him. "You weren't kidding. You really are an honest drunk." she murmured, before she turned around to resume grabbing her clothes. "You have a girlfriend to make you feel human. Does she not provide that sort of comfort to you my lovely husband?" She teased, her knuckles growing white as she tensed.

She knew Kagami was anything but nice. However Marinette knew Adrien would go on and on about how perfect she is. The room remained quiet as Marinette pulled the last of her blouses off the hanger.

"No, she doesn't."

The young woman froze dead in her tracks at his response. Her heart began to pound relentlessly, and Marinette was almost sure that she was drunk enough to conjure that.

"Wait," Marinette shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "What?"

Adrien sighed, feeling guilty at his confession. The blonde felt his cheeks grow warm, and before he knew it, he had fallen flat against the bed.

"I mean... I love her. It's just..." Adrien stuttered, his mind too fuzzy for him to conjure a proper explanation for his response. "She's always speculating that people are after me for my fame and for my money.

It starts to feel like I'm a prize that she's struggling to keep. I know she looks out for me, but she does it so often it dehumanizes me."

Marinette glanced back at him before she lowered her eyes. She could only wonder why Kagami speculated she was up to when she learned she was marrying Adrien.

"She wants me to try new things, and sometimes I give in but I don't know what I'm doing and I think that disappoints her," Adrien groaned, closing his eyes. "She squeezes my dick too tight, and I struggle to get up, and she gets pissed."

Marinette nearly choked on her own spit. She placed a hand to her chest, wondering if he was being too honest for his own good.

"O-Oh..." Marinette choked out, he blue eyes shifting over to her purse that lay on the ground from the pillow that Adrien threw aimlessly. Her heart began to pound in her chest erratically the moment she spotted her condoms and pills on the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Marinette ushered in a panic. She threw her blouses on the edge of the bed, and hurried over to her bag to quickly gather up her stolen contraceptives before Adrien could see them.

Adrien exhaled, his heart feeling heavy as he couldn't stop thinking about Kagami. He wondered where she was and what she was up to. His drunken mind convinced him that she was growing tired of him lately.

Was it because he couldn't satisfy her the way she wanted him to?

Adrien felt completely defeated, and he didn't know what to do with himself. All he knew was that he wanted to sleep and he couldn't sleep alone.

"Kagami, please come to bed with me. Don't leave to the other room-" Adrien froze, inwardly slapping himself. He couldn't tell if it was because he was thinking about her, or if it was because he was drunk, but he didn't know what compelled him to speak or mix up his words.

Marinette froze, her brow furrowing as she heard him spoke. She glanced down at the condom in the palm of her hand with an impassive expression.

"What did you call me?" Marinette asked, lifting her head to glance up at him.

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut with a deep blush.

"Oh- fuck." He recounted, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I meant to say Mari."

Marinette's features turned grave, her lips pressing together as if she was anything like Kagami. All Kagami ever did was accuse Marinette of trying to steal Adrien away from her. She was accused of being a homewrecker.

Marinette had been going through so much emotional pain all for Kagami. It all felt like it was all for naught. If Marinette was going to be bullied and abandoned by and for Kagami, she should actually be paying for something she really did.

Marinette knew it wouldn't solve any of her problems, in fact she was sure it would make things a lot worse. She knew she would never use Adrien, but perhaps Marientte would live up to what she was accused of.

She didn't have to leave home to convince Luka to sleep with her. Her change of plans made Adrien just that much more convenient for her.

At least then, Kagami would be right and would hurt just as bad as she was.

It was against her better judgement, Marinette would never make rash decisions like this, but with the drink rising within her veins, Marinette couldn't help but listen to her irrational drunk state of mind.

It always got her into trouble.

"No." Marinette cooed, clutching the condom on her palm as she stood up. She placed her bag back on to the side table. "I can pretend to be your girlfriend for tonight." She murmured, slowly climbing on to the bed and crawling towards him.

Adrien remained still, his eyes closed as he was just about to fall asleep until he felt her beside him.

"Mmm... no. You can't," He yawned nonchalantly. "Your hair is much darker than hers."

Marinette bit her lip, feeling the condom weigh heavy in her palm. She had researched online about how to put it on the night before, she could also remember faintly the scenarios of foreplay she had read obsessively in hopes of trying it on Luka when she got to it.

Alya had mentioned before that foreplay helps. There was still a huge possibility that it would hurt, but Marinette knew that Adrien was gentle. Adrien wasn't a stranger, in fact he had considered her a friend.

He had mentioned it to her only moments before. They were married officially, and what better candidate to take her virginity than Adrien. Marinette knew that his heart belonged to Kagami, but at that very moment Marinette knew that Adrien would belong to her.

She placed the condom on the spot beside Adrien's abdomen and the tiny framed blunette helped herself on to his hips.

"My hair is darker?" She mused, straddling him carefully as she placed her hands on to his chest. The blunette was more than ready to put her six hours of foreplay research to the test.

"And what else about me is different?" She asked, her voice dipping lower as she could feel his heartbeat underneath her palms.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his lips pressing together as he could see Marinette's bluebell eyes beneath his lids. A warm smile spread across his face as he felt her hands on his chest.

He had hoped that Marinette changed her mind and decided to stay here with him tonight. He wanted more than anything else.

"Your eyes are differr-ngh!" Adrien tensed, unable to finish his words the moment he felt Marinette lower her hips onto his.

The blonde cursed his shorts for being so thin, he swore he could feel her through the thin layer of her underwear. His heart threatened to leap out of his chest, and Adrien felt an odd sensation settle between his legs.

"My eyes are different?" Marinette asked, noticing that he had cut his sentence short. She bit her lip, feeling his heat between her thighs.

"How are they different?" She asked, very slowly moving her hips against his. Marinette felt her own heart race against her chest as she wasn't sure if she was able to do this.

Marinette worried that if it got further than this it would hurt her. She never had sex before, and Marinette wasn't sure what to expect.

Adrien struggled to find words. He wanted to answer her, but he couldn't concentrate. All he could feel was her rubbing herself against him through his shorts. The blonde gripped on to the sheets beside him, his breath growing rigid as he soon found his hips desperately syncing with hers.

It was a bad idea.

It definitely was a bad idea, but Adrien couldn't find it in him to stop.

He had never experienced so much pleasure in his life. Not with his own accord, and certainly not with Kagami. The male had grown completely vulnerable to Marinette's advances.

"M-Marinette," the model pleaded, his heart thumping away relentlessly in his chest as he found the strength to still his movements. "We can't-"

Marinette bit her lip, her hips pressing harder against his and moving more so desperately against him.

"We can't?" She asked, her eyes lowering just in time to see Adrien come undone beneath her.

He was vulnerable and completely subjectable to her, the small little cries that escaped his lips only filled her ego. Here he was: Paris' top model, and the object of Kagami's desire, quivering desperately between her legs.

Adrien felt tingles in his spine, his hands struggling to find a proper purchase as Marinette meticulously moved her hips into his groin. He swore he saw fireworks, sweat beaded at his hairline, and Adrien was well aware of the rush that went straight to his groin.

"Marinette-" the male pleaded once more, knowing something was happening that he wouldn't be able to turn back from.

Marinette exhaled, her hands trembling against his chest as he made such a vulnerable yet pleasurable expression. She couldn't tell why, but Marinette wanted to be the only one to see him this way. She felt his chest heave underneath her hands, and it was only then that Marinette paused, worried that perhaps she had bitten off more than she could chew.

Marinette was not totally ignorant when it came to sex, but she knew an erection when she felt one. Her heart nearly dropped in her stomach as she may have underestimated his size before his full length.

Marinette shifted, feeling something hard and warm pushing against the inside of her thigh. Immediately she recoiled, knowing that this was going to hurt.

"I-I'm sorry," she breathed, gulping audibly before she climbed off of him. "I think... I think I got too carried away." Adrien tried to catch his breath, his leg bending up as he was throbbing painfully in his pyjama shorts.

Marinette felt small, her eyes eventually traveling down to the tent in his shorts. A deep blush covered her cheeks as she knew that foreplay was supposed to spice things up before sex, but she never knew that she could have that sort of affect on anyone.

They remained quiet, nothing coming from them except the sounds of them both trying to catch their breath. Marinette shook her head, immediately turning away from him and crawling towards the edge of the bed. She was ready to do the one thing she was known for.

She was just going to run.

Her heart quickened in her chest once more, her eyes growing wide and a small gasp emanating from her lips as Adrien suddenly grabbed her by the ankle and tugged her back against the bed.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed as she was flipped on to her back. She glanced up at Adrien with wide eyes as he climbed over her.

"Mgh!" The blunette whimpered as her legs parted and Adrien wedged himself between them. The male desperately pushed his erection into the crotch of her underwear beneath her nightgown. It won't fit!

There wasn't enough foreplay!

It's going to hurt!

Marinette felt her heart squeezed painfully as her thighs trembled against his waist. She closed her eyes, her hands gripping on to the sheets beside her. The female couldn't deny his throbbing erection that rested against her sex.

"Adrien..." the blunette tried again, a small gasp emanated from her lips as Adrien placed his hand behind the back of her neck, lifting her and exposing her skin to him.

A deep blush coated her skin, traveling down to the soft mounds of her breasts. Marinette bit her lip, her breath growing rigid as she could feel Adrien's lips brush against the tender line of her jaw.

Her body arched into him naturally and Marinette gripped into the sheets, ready for whatever happened to happen. Marinette could hardly breathe, it was almost as if her heart was beating too fast for her to catch up.

Her body trembled in his arms, and Adrien froze, the grip on the back of her neck tightly slightly before he pulled away.

"Fuck-" he hissed, withdrawing his body from hers immediately.

Marinette whimpered as she fell back on the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut as Adrien whipped the blanket out from underneath her so quickly that the condom she had placed down smacked her right on the forehead.

Marinette sat up, watching Adrien huffing as he picked up the pillows that fell onto the floor Guilt immediately began to set on her, and Marinette had immediately started to regret what she started.

"Adrien- wait!" She called out to him. She flinched as Adrien simply walked out, slamming the door behind him without breathing a word to her. Marinette frowned, groaning as she fell back into the bed.

"Fuck-" she whimpered, throwing the condom to the other side of the room.

What was she thinking?

She just put the moves on someone else's boyfriend!

She was giving Kagami the right to throw her in the dirt, and most importantly she had just disrespected Adrien almost in the same way he disrespected her by unraveling Kagami in her furniture.

It was a paradox.

There was no way they could go back to a normal friendship if they continued to torment each other like this. She reached up, tugging at her hair with frustration. Marinette could still feel the blush on her cheeks as she rolled onto her belly. Her brow furrowed as she could still feel him between her legs.

She was the one who fucked up this time.

Author's note:

Remember in the last chapter how y'all were speculating that Marinette was gonna fuck Luka and then I came back with an update like HAAAAAA BITCH YOU THOUGHT.


	17. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Special shout out to my editor chloemeredxth on twitter, she always manages to scream each time I send her a chapter to edit and still manages to enjoy this story in its raw form.

Enjoy a useless chapter for just...a shit story. Please help. Ah.

The sun had made its peak through the balcony slider doors. Marinette nearly felt like her skull had split in half, which was likely a result of a hangover.

She was faintly aware of the little black cat purring beside her, and she could certainly smell the sweet aroma of fresh bread.

After living in a bakery for so long, Marinette found it the norm to wake up to such a smell.

It was only in those brief moments of first consciousness when one woke up. She forgot who she was, where she was, or what had happened the night before.

The sick feeling in her stomach only brewed deeper, and it was definitely not from the alcohol she had consumed the night before.

The blunette squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face into the pillows. Had it not been for the drink, Marinette would have been up all night.

Her drunken mind at the time attempted to formulate many different apologies before her words stopped making sense, and everything she conjured ended up as garbled messes, such as placing a pair of underwear on an iPad.

"Shit..." Marinette breathed, slowly sitting up in the bed. She ran her hand through her hair, her head aching with each movement she made. She didn't know how she was going to face Adrien, but she knew for sure that he was incredibly pissed at her for the way she came onto him.

"O-Ow..." she whined, her eyes squeezing shut as the light from the sun had nearly burned her eyes. The black kitten beside her glanced up, her green eyes wide as she blepped. The small mammal cocked her head to the side, watching as Marinette fell back into the bed.

The blunette reached down to tug at her nightgown, covering her legs as she had never felt so small in her life. The kitten jumped off the bed, trotting out of the bedroom casually.

Marinette knew Adrien was awake - she could hear him shuffling down below her, and she wasn't sure if she was mentally ready to go down and apologize for what she tried to do the night before.

Part of her thought it was better to pretend she was asleep for the whole day and wait it out until he had to be somewhere, but she knew that if she did that it would make it awkward for the next time they met.

If she had planned to never speak to him after this was all over, she would be wasting the time she had with him now. Her heart squeezed in her chest and Marinette was almost sure she couldn't breathe. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes.

The female groaned, her head throbbing painfully. Marinette wasn't sure how she was going to do her shift at the bar later that night. She rolled her shoulders, carefully standing on her feet. She wasn't sure what Adrien's plans were for the day, but she had every intention to catch him before he left. Even if she was dreading it. It was the adult thing to do.

The blunette hesitantly ventured her way out of the master bedroom. Her chest felt painfully tight as she wandered into the hallway towards the staircase to the first floor. Her heart only began to thump wildly in her chest as she descended them.

The noises down below only grew louder and louder with each step she took.

Marinette tiptoed on to the last step. She poked her head out into the back hall towards the kitchen where she heard Adrien.

The young woman pressed her lips together, her heart sinking to her ass the moment her eyes landed on the back of Adrien's head. The blonde model yawned, wearing a dark t shirt and jeans as he buttered a fresh bagel from the toaster oven. He lay the bagel between his lips as he sealed the butter back up and grabbed the knife to rinse it.

Marinette felt so small. She was almost tempted to spin on her heels and haul ass back up the steps. She just wanted to hide under the blankets like a foolish coward. She had always complained to herself that she wanted to distance herself from Adrien after she returned the ring, but she felt like complete shit when Adrien gave her that distance.

Regarding the circumstances, she couldn't really say that she blamed him for leaving. She had crossed a lot of personal lines that she had no right to even press. She wanted them to separate on good terms. It was so tense yesterday that the separation they did end up concluding, made her sick to her stomach.

Marinette felt as if her legs were about to give out at any moment. He seemed completely oblivious to her presence, but Marinette refused to run away like she always did. Her toes pressed on to the cold tiled floor of the kitchen, her breath growing rigid as she was terrified of his reaction of seeing her again.

She paused, pressing her lips together as she glanced down. She inwardly scolded herself for feeling like such a reprimanded child.

"A-Adrien..." Marinette breathed, her fists clenching at her sides.

The model froze, his brow furrowing as he tossed the knife into the dishwasher. He reached up, pulling the bagel out from between his lips before finally turning to glare at her.

A subtle blush dusted his cheeks as he remembered how he got carried away the night before. He vividly remembered the boner he supported, and he certainly remembered the way she felt against him when she decided to straddle him.

"I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Marinette continued, the silence between the two of them nearly making her sick. "I was drunk. I wasn't thinking. I went against my better judgement. I didn't mean to cross any lines or make you do anything that you didn't want to do." Marinette further elucidated, feeling completely ashamed of what she had coerced that night.

"I promise that it won't happen again..."

Adrien simply gawked at her, the bagel in his hand growing cold at the silence screaming in both of their hearts. He almost wanted her to forget about the night before.

Hell, even he wanted to forget. The blonde wanted to move on from their mistake, but he knew that he couldn't lie about it either.

He had to tell Kagami.

"I... I understand," Adrien replied, his lips pressing together. "I wasn't in my right mind either. I don't really drink and I'm not... experienced in that category, either." The male blushed, worrying that he was digging to much into this.

"But I can't keep this incident away from my girlfriend. I genuinely do love her. I don't want to ruin any of the plans we made together," The blonde reached up to rub the back of his neck, looking away from Marinette who watched him with wide eyes. "I don't want her to think that there's anything transpiring between us or that we even remotely like each other as more than friends. I can't lie to her about it either."

Marinette pressed her lips together, the young woman reached up to run a hand through her hair as she allowed his words to sink in.

"You aren't lying to her about anything. We don't like each other more than friends, and what happened last night was a stupid drunken mistake," Marinette murmured, her chest feeling tight once more.

"If you want... I-I-I'll explain it to her. I'll tell her that you called me by her name so you were thinking of her the whole time. I'll assure her that we aren't anything but friends, and I'll even inform her that after you divorce me, we'll no longer be talking and she can have you fully." The female kept her eyes away from him, her words hitting daggers to both his chest and hers.

"It was my fault, I'll take the blame for this."

Adrien immediately shook his head, a grimace etched onto his features from the ache. He didn't want to be reminded that he was never going to see her again after they divorced. He felt like he was torn between keeping his best friend and the love of his life.

It tore at his heart relentlessly.

"Marinette don't do that." He replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He knew how cruel Kagami could be to Marinette, he had witnessed it himself.

From the way her voice quivered and the way that she stuttered, Adrien was convinced that Marinette was terrified of his girlfriend.

"It wasn't just your fault. I had a part in it too," He replied, his cheeks growing incredibly red as he recalled rutting his hips into hers pretty vividly the night before.

"You... you can't take the blame for this. I will figure something out. Either way, we were both drunk, and it doesn't mean anything to either of us. Just a dumb mistake."

Marinette furrowed her brow, subtly nodding in agreement as he spoke to her.

It meant nothing to either of them.

Just a stupid mistake.

How could words sound right, but feel so wrong?

Marinette glanced back up at him, her face feeling warm as she recalled how vulnerable he was beneath her. The sight scratched such an unusual itch that it almost made Marinette ashamed to even bring it into focus.

Adrien glanced at his watch before he took another bite out of his lukewarm bagel.

"I have to go. I'll see you in a few hours, or tomorrow, or whenever you're finished with whatever plans you have to make."

Marinette sighed, her heart sinking as he was about to leave her alone.

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong," She muttered, crossing her arms tautly against her chest. "Perhaps you are as audacious sober as you are drunk."

Adrien exhaled, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. The male pressed his lips together tightly, successfully stifling a laugh that bubbled to his chest.

"Are you insinuating that I'm some sort of jerk?" He asked, dropping his hand to the side and glancing at her.

Marinette shrugged, quickly glancing away from him as she couldn't find the strength inside of herself to look him in the eye.

"Perhaps... and what if I end my shift too late and I don't see you? What if you return a million hours later and we don't see each other at all? How would you feel knowing that was the last thing you said?" Marinette asked, perking a brow.

Adrien bit his lip, her heart squeezing at how adorably stubborn she was. This woman would surely be the death of him.

"Then, I'll just see you when I see you, Marinette," The male replied, taking another bite of his bagel. "So if I'm out for a million hours, then I guess that means I'll see you in roughly four hundred and sixty seven days."

She furrowed her brow, immediately glancing back at him to shove a look of daggers that would have definitely killed him if looks could kill.

"Fine...then be that way."

Adrien shrugged, a small smile tugging on to his lips.

"I think I've earned the right to be mad at you this time. Weird right? Me? Being mad at you?"

Marinette groaned, about ready to turn around when Adrien reached up to obnoxiously pinch her nose until it was red. The female gasped, her eyes wide as she rubbed her stinging nose. Her lips parted, almost ready to formulate a rebuttal, but paused the moment she saw his face.

He looked troubled. For a brief moment, Marinette saw someone who didn't have many friends, who seemed completely lost with his relationships and seemed completely ignorant to social life, but the most painful look she saw from him was the utter fear.

Marinette knew there was a huge possibility that she could have ruined his relationship with Kagami.

Guilt began to sink into her heart as it was dawning on her, how much this relationship meant to him. She couldn't do this to him anymore.

She needed to step away from him.

Marinette watched him turn his back to her, her eyes lowered to the ground as Adrien excused himself and left out of the back slider doors.

She remained still, her soul nearly feeling like it was about to break. The small black cat mewed with a soft purr, before she began to rub herself on Marinette's ankles. Marinette glanced down at the little kitten just as the kitten looked up at her with wide green eyes.

"Do you think I could make it up to him somehow?" Marinette questioned, turning so that she could plop herself onto her sofa. The black kitten followed her with a trot, before the feline hopped up on to the sofa at her side.

The mammal sat down, her tail waving side to side behind her before eventually settling for a nice paw groom. Marinette glanced at the cat who simply minded her own business as she groomed without a care in the world.

"You're right," Marinette replied to the feline. "I've fucked things up way too much." The kitten simply glanced back at Marinette, her white whiskers flickering forward with a soft purr.

Marinette furrowed her brow, sitting up as an idea popped in her head. She gripped her phone, unlocking the screen and pulling up the internet.

"I don't have much money in my bank account, but I did get my bonus, and with this I may have enough to surprise Adrien with a piano! He said he loved playing as a child, perhaps this would lessen his disappointment in me," Marinette murmured, not even caring for a single second that she was talking to a cat. "I wonder if they could deliver it for me and if they could get it here fast!"

Marinette wasn't sure when Adrien would be returning, but she had hoped it was a heartfelt gift from her to him.

She had been incredibly callous lately and she wanted him to know how sorry she was. The young woman pressed her lips together as she scrolled through her research to locate the shop she had seen on the way home. Her heart skipped a beat, and a small smile made its way on to her features as she was finally able to locate it. She pressed the phone to her ear, feeling incredibly antsy for an answer.

"Steinway." A soft feminine voice emanated from the other line.

Marinette gasped, her brain immediately jumbling up her words before she could even get them out.

"Hi! Yes! Uhm. I was walking by your shop the other day... and... I saw a piano in your window. Is it for sale?" Marinette asked, knowing how expensive the instruments are.

She had a couple hundred grand saved in her savings that she collected since she was in high school, it was meant to cover the expenses for her graduate classes, but Marinette felt that perhaps this was a bit more important. Despite how off the two had been, Marinette wouldn't hesitate to spend a dime for a gift, especially for a special friend like Adrien.

The more Marinette thought about it, the more Marinette recalled all the times Adrien tried to do his best. She remembered when Adrien stepped in when Nick forced his way on her. She remembered how he nursed her hangover the night before. She remembered when he assured her that the photo she sent him was nothing more than a photo and that she wasn't going to change in his eyes.

Marinette recalled them two being awkward when they first met and even not knowing her he chose to sleep on the floor just so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. They definitely had an off relationship, but she certainly didn't hate him.

"The C-227 is for sale ma'am. We require a down payment before you can pick it up," The woman replied on the other end. "The downpayment is about twenty percent of the entire cost of the instrument."

Marinette blushed, and she glanced down at the kitten who cuddled her way onto the young woman's lap.

"O-Oh. I have to pick it up? It's supposed to be a gift for someone. Is there anyway you could pull some strings? I can pay extra if that's possible. I don't have the equipment or crew to bring it out-"

"We can't pull any strings ma'am," The woman interjected coldly. "We can put a downpayment, but you will have to find reliable transportation of it."

Marinette sighed, her cheeks growing red at the woman's callousness.

"Fine," she deadpanned, her fingers lightly scratching behind the little kitten's ears. "I guess I can at least start a downpayment or a deposit, and I'll figure out what I can do from there." her voice trailed off, her heart sinking as she had to come up with something quick.

"Very well," the woman replied, a brief moment of silence settling between the two before she spoke again. "And what name am I putting on the account?" She asked, her voice displaying anything but joy towards Marinette who was not impressed.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette replied, her eyes widening as she remembered that she had his last name added on to hers. "Agreste-" The female added on awkwardly.

There was an awkward pause on the other line. It lasted so long that Marinette had worried she had lost connection somehow.

"Agreste?" The woman inquired, her voice quivering slightly. "As in... Gabriel Agreste?"

Marinette blushed, glancing down at her kitty once more.

"I... uhm... there's no relation," She explained bashfully. "He's actually my father in law. His son is my husband, the piano is for him." she further elucidated. Marinette waited patiently as the line scuffled a bit. The blunette tapped her fingers impatiently on her knee. It appeared completely unprofessional.

"M-Mrs. Agreste!" The woman breathed on the other line, her voice flustered and bashfully. "I-I'm so sorry! We didn't know it was you!"

Marinette furrowed her brow, rolling her eyes. As if she deserved the shitty service if she were anyone else but Adrien's wife.

"Its fine," Marinette replied. "Can we proceed with the downpayment? I need to figure out how to get the piano here asap before I leave for work."

"Of course, Mrs. Agreste," The woman replied in a bashfully chipper voice. "We'd be more than happy to pull some strings for you- as an apology for less than impressionable service-"

Marinette giggled, glancing down at her kitten and shaking her head. Apparently having his last name meant more than she initially realised.

"Wait, so you two had sex?" Nino asked, his voice dropping to a low whisper so that no one in the restaurant with them would hear them.

Adrien blushed deeply, he wasn't usually the type of person to talk about his sex life, but that was only because he didn't have a sex life. He had no idea what he was doing or what he was going to do.

He was well aware that Nino had some experience but Adrien had no one else to confide in.

Sex talks with his father sounded horrifying, and to have them with Nathalie sounded odd as well. Nino wasn't the number one candidate, but he certainly out beat the others on Adrien's list.

"I- we didn't have sex," Adrien whispered with a blush, the male felt his heart run relentlessly in his chest and he glanced around nervously. "We... we just... got really drunk and like... sort of... dry humped..." the male couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Dude! If Kagami knew she would kill you both!" Nino replied, his eyes wide, in complete disbelief as to what he was hearing himself.

Granted, Nino was secretly thrilled that Adrien was warming up to Marinette, but he couldn't quite deny that he was terrified of Kagami finding out.

"I know that," Adrien sighed, his hands fiddling with the mug in front of him. "I... I don't know how I'm going to tell her. I felt like I cheated. I mean, it feels like I did. The whole thing was a total accident and Marinette is just a friend. Kagami told me that she was willing to move in with me, and I'm not going to start being dishonest with her now."

Nino crossed his arms, nodding at Adrien's explanation with a deadpan expression.

"And I get that," Nino replied, his eyes shifting down to the mug of hot coffee in Adrien's palm. "So my suggestion is to dump Kagami and try to kick it to Marinette. That way you don't have to come clean or lie to anyone."

Adrien groaned, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Nino, I told you already. Marinette and I are just friends. I love my girlfriend. I want to actually grow with her," The blonde reached up and began to tug at his hair. "I don't know how to tell her. I'm scared she's going to leave me, or she'll harass Marinette, or something."

Nino hummed, uncrossing his arms and placing his hand on the table.

"But if you participated in it too, does that mean you liked it? You find Marinette attractive in some way. Unless you were really really really drunk but usually you wouldn't remember that sort of thing."

Adrien blushed, his eyes widening. Him? Attracted to Marinette?

It couldn't be.

Sure, he thought Marinette was beautiful but he wasn't attracted to her sexually... was he?

"No! I mean- I think she's beautiful, but I'm not attracted to her the way that I am with Kagami..." Adrien replied, his brow furrowing. "I mean... I have to be..."

Nino pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing at his friend's obvious confusion.

"Are you sure about that? It really sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than you are with me."

Adrien closed his eyes, his thumb running along the inside of his top lip.

"I mean, I'd like to say that I was only participating because I am a man... but I noticed that... I struggle to perform with Kagami, whereas with Marinette I was able to get into it without really thinking about it. In fact, I didn't even realise that I had given in. It almost felt too natural."

Nino shook his head, chuckling softly as he grabbed his mug and took a quick drink of his tea.

"Yeah I don't think that has anything to do with you being a man. I'm thinking that you feel comfortable with Marinette more so than Kagami."

Adrien sighed, guilt sinking into his heart. He loved his girlfriend, he really did, but he couldn't help but notice that his relationship with Marinette felt more passionate.

Sure they flipped a lot, but Adrien hadn't had so much fun with someone in such a long time. She was incredibly sweet and open. He connected with her faster than he initially thought, and Adrien found himself completely attached.

She could stab him right in the back and he'd make sure not to bleed on her. He would always run to her somehow. He didn't know what to call it, but Adrien just assumed that they were growing to be close friends. Which is why it broke his soul the moment he learned that she wanted to disappear the moment they divorced.

"What are you saying?" Adrien inquired. "I have been with Kagami for four years," the male reiterated. "If there's anyone that I'm attracted to and comfortable with, its Kagami."

Nino rolled his eyes, smelling the stench of denial off of him. He was such an obdurate fool, he almost wanted to give up

"Four years don't mean shit. It doesn't matter how long you've known someone. Everyone connects with one another at their own pace. Whether you realise it or not, Marinette is your wife. This is a partnership that the entire city of Paris' recognizes you as, and frankly you and Marinette just seem like a better match."

Adrien clenched his jaw, frankly feeling frustrated with his friends insinuation.

"Look," Adrien started. "I don't think you-" the male paused the moment his phone started to ring in his pocket. He remained still, his green eyes glowering at Nino as he hesitated to answer the phone.

"This conversation isn't over-"

Nino nodded with a deadpan expression. He grabbed his mug, and pressed the edge to his lips.

"Mhm, whatever helps you sleep at night." He muttered under his breath.

"Adrien." Nathalie murmured on the other line the moment Adrien pressed his phone to his ear.

"What's up?" Adrien replied, tearing his eyes away from Nino.

"We got the information on Felix that you requested. It's definitely something you might want to see." The female sighed on the other line.

Adrien furrowed his brow as he sat up straight.

"I... I don't have time to go down there right now. Father has me attending a charity event in the city in a couple hours. Do you think you can give me a summary of what you guys found?"

Marinette held on to her chai tea cup tautly as she couldn't be bothered working another night. She had spent all that money as well as some of her savings for that piano as an apology to Adrien.

All of that money was meant to cover her school expenses, which was something she couldn't necessarily fuck with. She knew she had to work her ass off to recover that money.

Apologies were just too damn expensive.

The blunette rubbed her temples as the loud booms of the music rushed into her ears relentlessly the moment she walked into the club. She walked by a group of people, screaming so loud as they were incredibly inebriated, and it pissed Marinette off.

She wondered if she was that annoying when she was drunk. She tucked some hair behind her ear and glanced up just as she approached the bar.

The blunette widened her eyes the moment she spotted Alya behind the counter. Alya was never on time. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes, unless she was the one who was late. The brunette leaned over the counter, a small smile on her face as she spoke to a blue haired male who sat on the other side.

A deep blush covered the young woman's cheeks as she almost had to restrain herself from running over to them. A wide smile tugged on her lips, and her heart leapt at the sight of him.

"Luka-" she breathed, before she rushed over to them.

Adrien yawned, he really just wanted a shower and sleep. He wasn't too surprised to see that Marinette wasn't home when he returned, but he knew that she worked late nights so it wasn't out of the norm.

He'd usually just wake up to her the next morning. The blonde propped his keys on the kitchen island table as he entered his home through the back slider doors. He locked it behind him and ran his hand through his hair.

He had spent the entire charity event thinking about Nino's words. He also couldn't stop thinking about what he learned of his cousin.

He worried that the information he found out about Felix would only break Marinette even more. She had been struggling the last few days, he couldn't do this to her again.

He had felt so conflicted.

He had two secrets to keep.

The secret from Kagami regarding Marientte and the secret from Marinette that regarded Felix.

They were both horrible stories, but Adrien couldn't find the proper words to bring these up to either of them. He sighed, sliding his shoes off as he began to walk towards the back staircase.

Perhaps he could come up with something if he thought about it some more in the shower.

Adrien jumped the moment he heard an odd noise from the room in the back. It almost sounded like a musical instrument that was being banged on obnoxiously.

It nearly scared him into vomiting.

His emerald eyes glanced down as the kitten hopped out of the back room. The small feline yawned, arching its back as she stretched, almost as if she had a really long nap.

"Hey there buddy," Adrien murmured to the purring kitten who trotted up to his legs and began to nuzzle her head on to his shins.

"What were you sleeping on?" The blonde glanced back up in the direction of the room. He didn't remember having put anything in there.

All of Marinette's stuff either went into the extra bedroom upstairs or was set up in their appropriate places throughout the house. He pressed his lips together casually wandering towards the room where he witnessed the cat emerge from where she tried to greet him at the door.

He reached up, running his hand along the walls casually as the kitten turned and began to follow him towards the back room.

"It almost sounded like a-" his voice trailed off the moment he rounded the corner and saw the piano. It wasn't just a simple keyboard, it was a brand new, smooth grand piano. It almost looked like the one that he had in his bedroom when he lived with his father.

"Piano?" Adrien mused, his brow furrowing as he glanced down at the kitten who sat down and began to groom herself.

Adrien was completely at a loss for words. He had probably a million and one questions.

He had suspected that his dad had something to do with it.

The male moved closer to the instrument, his fingertips gliding across the smooth finish in complete awe. The model paused the moment he saw a yellow sticky note attached to the space just above the crisp piano keys.

Adrien furrowed his brow, lifting the sticky note and tugging it off carefully so that he had a better look. He sighed, sitting on the piano bench with an array of unfamiliar emotions.

His green eyes remained fixated on the message written on the paper and he bit his lip. It pretty much denied his initial suspicion that it had anything to do with his father, but all had to do with his Ladybug.

'I'm sorry.

-Ladybug'


	18. Chapter 17

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY EXPLICIT CONTENT, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

**Yay for an early update! Reached a huge milestone on wattpad so I uploaded this early to celebrate.**

**Also this story is surprisingly doing decent? Which confuses me cause its shit and I wasn't even sure if people still read fanfiction.**

**I love you guys and appreciate the support regardless.**

**If you are a Spanish speaker, you can check out the translated story by Divine-Writer on wattpad!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Marinette placed a couple of drinks on to the bar table, her blue eyes scowling Alya as she giggled by her side. The headache that throbbed throughout Marinette's skull didn't get any better, and the loud music that boomed throughout the club didn't exactly help her situation either.

"Y-You didn't say anything about me to him, did you?" She was almost afraid to ask. The way Alya had been leaning up against the bar table kinda told her that they had been talking for quite some time.

Alya was always trying to be a wing woman and even though she wasn't aware that the relationship between her and Adrien was a little rocky, she was still always trying to ship Marinette with someone who seemed decent enough.

"Why do you always assume people talk about you, huh?" Alya asked, a subtle smirk on her lips as she began to pull the shot glasses off the shelves and place them onto the serving trays.

Marinette blushed, her hands trembling as she grabbed the sanitizing cloth from the bucket of solution that was just below them.

"I-I mean... when I walked in you both looked up at me. What am I supposed to think?" Marinette mused, a frown on her lips as Alya laughed, filling up the shot glasses with whiskey.

"I think you're just being a little bit paranoid," the brunette teased. "But I do suggest talking to him a little. I took the dance floor for you so you guys have a bit of time to know one another."

Marinette reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, the tension in her head only growing.

"I'm not really in the mood to socialize."

Alya shook her head, lifting the tray and glancing back at Marinette.

"That's too bad," she replied. "We had such an amazing time not talking about you." The female teased with a grin before she turned and exited the bar.

Marinette widened her eyes, remaining still as she had felt so small and lost.

"Y-You know I don't believe you!" Marinette shouted through the music, her blue eyes following Alya who rounded the corner of the bar and disappeared into the dance floor.

Her blue eyes lowered, her heart jumping in her chest the moment Luka came into view with a genuine smile. The male waved at her, his eyes possibly brighter than the sun at the sight of her. Marinette blushed deeply, tucking some hair behind her ear. She pressed her lips together as she awkwardly approached the bar counter with a shy smile.

"H-Hey," She breathed, placing the sanitary cloth on to the bar top and casually began to wipe it down. "I was hoping to see you here. It's been awhile." Marinette felt her heart race, it was incredibly awkward for her, especially because not too long ago she had plans to sleep with him.

"Yeah! I've been playing a few gigs, locally, but I was finally able to make some time for myself. I was thinking about you," The male replied with a grin. "I don't think I ever got a text from you."

Marinette folded the cloth and placed it to the side. It didn't look like a busy night as it was usually never busy on a weekday, so Marinette was hopeful for an easy day. Every now and again she'd get a patron who would come for a drink after a long day of work. Those were her favorite kinds of guests.

"Sorry, I've been getting a lot of work done lately. I just moved into a new place, and things are pretty hectic." The blunette replied, intentionally leaving out that she was actually too busy off getting married and preparing for a wedding ceremony that she probably was too terrified of.

"That sounds pretty exciting," Luka replied, his blue eyes remaining connected on to hers. "So Alya tells me you sing. I was actually looking for someone to participate in a duet. Preferably cover songs so that it's not too much pressure, but I thought it would be fun to do."

Marinette gulped, her heart sinking into her stomach as sweat immediately began to bead at her hairline. She knew they were talking about her when she walked in.

Alya was a total liar!

But then again, Marinette already knew that Alya was teasing her when she said she wasn't. The female blushed deeply, reaching up to rub her cheek bashfully as she tried to formulate a proper explanation.

"I-I don't sing! I mean, I do," She sighed, already feeling embarrassed at how fast she jumbled her words. "I just... don't do it as a hobby, or to entertain people." she explained, clearing her throat.

Luka perked a brow, his thumb brushing his chin lightly as he took her words with interest.

"You don't? You wouldn't consider it? Alya tells me that you're really good at it."

Marinette pressed her lips together. There was a reason why she was so good at it, but she wouldn't have discussed it. She just met Luka, she didn't want to give too much away and scare him off.

"I don't think I'd be comfortable singing in front of large crowds," Marinette explained, her blush deepening. "Alya wasn't even supposed to know. She kinda just walked in on me and the rest is history."

Luka nodded, a grimace appearing on his face the moment he observed Marinette crossing her arms and closing herself off.

"That's alright. I understand. I wouldn't make you do something you aren't comfortable with doing." The male assured, offering her a small smile in hopes that she would open up to him more.

Marinette frowned, reaching up to rub the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Luka." The blunette breathed glancing down.

Luka shook his head, keeping his hopeful smile on his lips.

"Then how about a private duet? Just the two of us," he offered. "It'll be a perfect first date."

Marinette blushed, her heart racing at the thought of dating Luka. She had so many mixed feelings about everyone she shared her life with. She was a complete mess.

She had to admit that Felix was placed in the back of her mind, but Marinette had been discovering a new set of feelings that came into light that she had been denying as of late.

It just didn't make sense to her.

"I... I don't know..." she reached up to hold on to her warm cheeks. "I guess it doesn't sound too bad," she glanced up at Luka shyly. "As long as we aren't in front of a crowd."

Luka grinned, placing a hand to his heart in a gesture of solidarity.

"Cross my heart. It'll just be us two. The only audience you'll have is me."

Marinette chuckled, slowly biting her lip as she contemplated. She exhaled, hoping that this wasn't another one of her bad decisions that she had been making lately.

"O-Okay," she replied reluctantly. "Just let me know what song you want me to sing. That way I can practice before we meet up. I don't want to look stupid."

She chuckled nervously, her eyes glancing up at Rose briefly. Marinette had to make it appear like she was doing something. She couldn't be caught chit chatting by the boss, or Rose would probably give her something tedious to do.

"I can send you a few links of the lyrics. If you want to get a feel of the tunes, there are videos on YouTube. I can send you a list, and whichever one you resonate more with we can do," Luka explained, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"If there's a song you want to do that you already know, go for it. But don't forget to make it your own." He added, glancing up at her from behind his phone screen with a warm smile.

Marinette nodded, her heart squeezing at the thought of singing in front of Luka. It made her incredibly nervous. The blunette cleared her throat, before she glanced back up at him.

"C-Can I get you a drink?" Marinette mused, desperately attempting to make it look like she was working before Rose caught her. "I know you ordered yeager. We have whiskey on the menu for tonight. Or I can mix some juice and vodka for you instead."

Luka smiled, noticing her bashful stutter. He really was intrigued by her, and had an interest in knowing her, but he didn't know how much she was willing to offer him. He was lucky enough to get a name and a number, he didn't want to push too far.

"How about I buy you a drink instead?" He offered, resting his arms against the bar top. "I don't recall you ever accepting it the last time I was here."

Marinette rubbed her blushing cheek, her heart began to throb in her chest painfully and she quickly glanced back at Rose who was banking down the till.

"That's because I don't think my boss allows us to have drinks on the job. We're allowed to have fun, but we're also here to work." Marinette explained, offering him an apologetic smile.

Luka averted his glance from Marinette to the tattooed blonde who banked down the tills behind the bar. The male carefully turned over towards her.

"Excuse me!" He exclaimed towards Rose, his voice pitching just above the music loud enough for her to hear.

Marinette gasped, her face heating up as Luka caught Rose's attention.

"L-Luka, what are you-"

"Would it be okay to buy this lovely young woman a drink?" The male asked, his eyes remaining on Rose as she approached him. "She's worked hard for every night that I'm here, and today doesn't seem so busy. I only ever get to see this beauty when I'm here, and I've been trying to buy her a drink for ages." Luka averted his gaze back to Marinette, offering her a playful wink.

Marinette felt the blush bubble to her lips and for a brief moment she was just about sure her heated face and head were about to explode into a million chunks.

She sure hoped that Luka wouldn't mind his drink poisoned with her brain matter, because the expulsion was inevitable.

Rose smiled, shifting her gaze to Marinette who began to fan her warm face with her hands.

"Aww," The blonde cooed at both Luka's compliment and Marinette's reaction. "Of course you could buy her a drink!" She piped. "As long as she doesn't over do it, I don't mind. It's slow today but we'll still get some patrons here and there. I can't have her working the counter if she's drunk."

Luka nodded, a wide grin on his face as he couldn't help but to chortle at Marinette's fluster.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to be the reason she can't work. She tells me she loves working here." The male replied, watching as Marinette turned away from him awkwardly and placed the sanitary cloth back into the bucket of solution.

"Marinette is such a sweetheart." Rose giggled, clasping her hands together. "I don't mind if she indulges herself a little on a slow night with her friend. I trust she's responsible." The bluenette turned awkwardly to the pair.

If Alya wasn't going to destroy her, apparently Rose would have been the next contender.

"Thank you," Luka replied wholeheartedly. "I apologize for disturbing you, I'm sure you've got other business to take care of. I'm just totally enamoured by one of your employees and just wanted to know her a little better. I know she doesn't like standing around or grabbing a drink"

"Of course she doesn't. Marinette is probably one of my best workers," The blonde smiled. "You weren't bothering me at all. I'm really glad you asked."

Marinette smiled at Rose quite weakly.

She felt her heart jump flips inside of her chest. She watched nervously as Rose returned to her till to finish banking down.

The blunette blushed, glancing back at Luka who pulled a couple of dollars out of his wallet.

"I'm glad your boss is super understanding. Now I finally get to buy you that drink I promised when we first met."

Marinette smiled at him, reaching up to rub the back of her neck as she tried to calm her rigid breathing.

"Pick your poison."

Adrien narrowed his eyes on the printed piano sheet in front of him. He could barely hear the shower going off behind him, but he could more so hear the tune of the song he wanted to play in his head.

The model closed his eyes, humming to the rhythm silently. He had played piano for so many years, he could specifically picture and pinpoint where every key note was located. He knew what note went to what key, and what breaks went where.

Granted, Adrien was never really good at multitasking, that saying he was standing totally naked and about to shower, but thought studying the sheet was a good idea to do at the same time, but when it came to playing the piano, that was the one thing he could multitask at.

Adrien felt warm in his chest. It was definitely one of the most of many thoughtful things that Marinette did for him. He could have only wondered how much she spent on it. Being raised to play, Adrien knew that grand pianos were incredibly expensive.

To play something for her would have been the least he could do. That way he got to thank Marinette for the gift as well as doing something he used to love as a teen. The male couldn't help but to feel bashful about the situation, he knew he had a couple of hours before Marinette came home and he wanted to get as much practice as possible.

The last thing he wanted was to lose track of time, and for Marinette to catch him walking out of the bathroom holding a piano sheet with the impression that he palmed himself in the bathroom to classical music. It was a funny thought, but all too incriminating.

He thought of all sorts of songs he could play for her, but he paid closer attention to the ones that she had mentioned she liked before. He thought back to the time they spent together after Nino's party and she confessed a lot of personal things to him. He thought of everything they did together and thoroughly racked his brain for any clues to a melody he knew she'd love to hear.

The male bit his lip, he definitely knew the perfect way to surprise her. If only he knew how to make better management of his time.

"Oh! Shit!" Marinette gasped as she tripped over her feet the moment her and Luka walked out of the club. The blunette felt her face grow warm the moment Luka placed his hand on to her waist, encouraging her to lean on him.

Marinette was more than happy to oblige. The young woman bit her lip, leaning into him, as he helped her stand on her own two feet.

"Perhaps I overdid it," Marinette chuckled. "We were talking a lot, and I wasn't even paying attention." The female explained with a soft smile. "I think I talk too much when I'm intoxicated."

Luka laughed, pulling the blunette closer to his chest with a small blush.

"I thought you were perfect." He murmured softly, his hand holding still at her waist. "I'm just glad your shift is over."

Marinette very gently moved away from him. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the warm breeze that caressed the both of them. She could smell the summer air, and Marinette felt so elated.

She didn't know why.

She had spent hours talking and laughing with Luka. She felt a little more comfortable around him and Marinette was quite thrilled that she was making a really good new friend. She opened her eyes, glancing up at the night sky with a subtle buzzed blush.

"Thanks for talking with me tonight. I had a lot of fun. I wasn't sure how long I'd last with how slow it was." Marinette breathed, lowering her head so that she could look at him.

Luka smiled, leaning close to her once more as all he ever wanted to do was be close to her.

"It was my pleasure. Honestly, it was," Luka replied, fighting the urge to reach out to her and pull her close. "I really enjoyed getting to know you."

Marinette blushed, glancing down as the warm wind blew between the both of them. Her dark hair began to blow in the opposite direction, and Marinette had to brush some hair away from her face. The two of them stood in silence, nothing but the sound of crickets could be heard.

"I live this way." Luka murmured, backing into the opposite direction with a sad smile.

Marinette blushed and laughed softly.

"A-And I live this way." she breathed, moving in the opposite direction.

"So, I guess I'll text you? I'm really looking forward to our date," Luka whispered. "I can't wait to hear that beautiful voice of yours."

Marinette snorted, reaching up to cup her cheeks as the buzz was starting to wear off a little, but the fatigue was stronger than ever.

"I'll be sure to pick a very fitting song. One that's not so hard for my voice." She paused, watching him smile one last time before he turned and walked away.

Marinette sighed, a weary smile on her lips. She could feel the warm breeze on her skin before she turned to walk towards where she normally waited for her bus.

She gasped as she was blinded by two bright beams of light from a car parked at the curb.

"Ngh! Shit!" Marinette hissed, immediately shielding her eyes from the light. She squinted, peering up at Adrien's bodyguard who climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger side.

The male opened the door for her before glancing back at her.

"Mrs. Agreste..." he addressed, gesturing that she get in.

Marinette groaned, not entirely used to now having people wait on her. She liked that she saved money from not having to take the bus, but all of this felt way too exotic for her taste.

"How do you guys know when I'm leaving somewhere? Is there a schedule printed out or something?" She asked, trying not to stumble on her feet as she climbed into the car.

Marinette rubbed her eyes as she trudged up to the back slider doors. She yawned, stepping inside her dark home only assuming Adrien was asleep. It was nearing one in the morning, and Marinette was just hoping to get some sleep.

The blunette closed the doors behind her, her heart jumping the moment she heard music. She paused, her hands gripping on to the handle tightly as she knew the song. The song that she wanted to be played at her wedding. She glanced back, her hands trembling as she held her key.

The music echoed beautifully throughout the hallway. Marinette clutched her keys in her hand. She felt as if she walked in on something she probably shouldn't have walked in on. She immediately began to follow the sounds, knowing right away that it was Adrien.

She was so enamored by the beautiful music that it didn't even occur to her that he was enjoying the gift that she had surprised him with.

Marinette stood in the doorway, her cheeks growing warm as she watched him from behind. His fingers moved across the piano keys with ease as he hit each note of the song with perfect pitch and rhythm. She closed her eyes, her heart squeezing in her chest as she listened to the music. She had never heard it played so quite as beautifully as he was at that very moment.

Adrien focused on his hand movements, his digits moving to the last keys before he drew the song to an end. The model smiled, almost sure that he had the song perfected for Marinette for when she arrived.

"Adrien, that was beautiful." Marinette murmured from behind him, her hands clutched to her chest as she was still in awe by the beautiful music.

Adrien widened his eyes, immediately jumping out off the piano bench and knocking it over instantly.

"M-Marinette!" He exclaimed nervously, the blush rushing to his cheeks instantaneously. "W-What are you doing here?! I wasn't expecting you here for another hour. Did I lose track of time?" He blabbed nervously as he bent over to lift up the piano bench.

Marinette blushed, giggling softly at how flustered Adrien was. She bit her lip, and shyly tucked her arms around her back.

"Mmmm, yes, with the late bus schedule, I would have been here in an hour. Did you forget about your entourage that waits for me at every corner?" She asked, perking a brow.

Adrien blinked, immediately reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Actually, I believe I have..." he chuckled, glancing back up at her. "This was supposed to be a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to walk in."

Marinette gasped, a grimace on her face as she lightly shook her head.

"No! It really was a surprise!" She assured quickly. "I couldn't help but to find you the moment I heard it."

Adrien smiled, his heart leaping from his chest at the knowledge that she actually liked what he tried to convey to her.

"I'm relieved." he replied, carefully stepping aside from the piano bench, feeling awkward in his damp hair, pyjama shorts and dark grey T-shirt.

Marinette nodded, approaching him shyly until a safe closeness was between them.

"You remembered what I said about that song." she whispered, her heart squeezing in her chest at the memory of when they both were in bed talking about things.

Adrien smiled, glancing down at Marinette. "Of course. I knew you wanted it to be played at your wedding, and I know the wedding that's coming up isn't something you were looking forward to, and I thought the least I could do was give it to you on the gift you gave me, which I love by the way. Thank you."

Marinette felt her cheeks grow warm and she reached up to rub at them nervously.

"I-I'm really glad that you liked it. I wanted to apologize-"

"You've apologized enough," Adrien interjected with a soft laugh. "Although I'm sure I wouldn't have stayed mad without the piano." The male assured, running a hand through her hair.

The blunette gasped, her chest feeling tight the moment he touched her. She pressed her lips together, her breathing growing rigid She had been so bashful lately, she was worried it was becoming too obvious.

"S-So, does your entourage always follow you around?" Marinette asked, immediately pulling away from him and wandering over towards the grand piano as she was desperate to change the subject. "How do they even know my schedule, and why did they just start showing up now?"

Adrien turned to face her, catching her as she smiled at him shyly before she took a seat on one side of the piano bench. The model turned, scratching his head in an attempt to falsely throw her off.

"No idea. Maybe they have tracking devices on us. They always show up when I'm out. That's so weird, isn't it?" Adrien gasped, approaching the piano bench and taking a seat beside her.

Marinette glanced back at Adrien who took a seat beside her.

"Adrien," She whined. "That's not funny." she pouted as he laughed softly.

"I'm jokinggggg," the male teased, reaching over to pinch her flushed cheek. "My father asked me for our schedules after we signed our marriage license. I asked him to stop scheduling events on mornings and evenings that you would have to work or would need rest to work. The fact that they show up to take you to your destination just comes with the name. My father makes my schedule so they abide by that, but you're my wife, so I guess that means you're under my umbrella because you have my last name now."

Marinette pressed her lips together. She realised a lot of things happened along with his last name. The piano situation was her first taste of that. It was an odd situation to think about.

"Oh, I feel so honoured." She replied sarcastically, giggling alongside Adrien before both of them eventually grew silent. Marinette hummed softly, reaching up to lightly glide her fingertips against the keys without putting any pressure.

Adrien watched her silently, his heart feeling warm at how adorable she was. He loved the way she was a cute stuttering mess, he loved how wide and curious her blue eyes were, and he loved the way her bangs caressed her face the way that they did. She truly was like a beautiful doe.

Adrien carefully brought his fingers back to the keys, the male bit his lip nervously, before he fully focused on what he was doing once more.

Marinette placed her hands into her lap, listening to the tune he began to play. This was her song. A song she had always loved since she was a child. The song she always dreamt of being played at her wedding.

The melody played beautiful throughout the room, and Marinette was sure she could feel it in her soul. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face as she listened. It was so serene and soft.

It was better than anything she could have imagined. Marinette was lost in it, and she was completely enamoured. After weeks of completely stress, she had finally allowed herself to feel at peace.

Without even realising it, Marinette had moved closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder with a fluttering heart. Adrien leaned into her, his fingers gliding across the keys with ease as he drew the song to a close once more.

The way she was inclined to him, Adrien was safe to assume that he didn't totally bomb the song like he was afraid of doing, especially because he only had a couple of hours to practice it.

"I-It really sounds beautiful, thank you." Marinette whispered, her heart squeezing the moment his green eyes looked into hers. She quickly looked away, pressing her lips together.

Adrien furrowed his brow, wondering if he had done something wrong again. He parted his lips, ready to ask her, but paused the moment the little black cat jumped between them and obnoxiously stepped on the piano keys.

The kitten stood on the top of it, purring sweetly as she sat down and closed her eyes.

"Oh hey there, buddy." Adrien murmured, reaching up to pet the little kitty on her head.

Marinette glanced up at the cat, a small giggle emanating from her chest as she bit her lip.

"I've decided to call her Tikki, purely because I just thought she looked like a Tiki head when she sneezes." Marinette explained, her blush only deepening as Adrien laughed in response.

"Did you just come up with that name?" He asked, perking a perfect brow, and playfully wiggling them.

Marinette snorted, lightly smushing his face away with her hand.

"Nooo," she replied, drawing out the word obnoxiously. "Luka and I were talking about cats at work, and I told him about the one I have here." she bit her lip, recalling that she never mentioned anything about Adrien to Luka. "He started talking about cat sneezes, and I thought about how they look like Tiki heads and thought it was the perfect name for her!"

Adrien chuckled.

"Luka came to see you again?" The blonde inquired. "I bet he was glad to see you."

Marinette nodded awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah. We finally settled for a duet on the first date. He asked me to pick a song to sing in private." She spoke, turning her attention back to the keys on the piano.

Adrien furrowed his brow, the male turning to face her better.

"Luka knows you sing?" He inquired, his eyes moving over to her fingertips that traced along the keys.

"Well, he does now. No thanks to Alya," Marinette replied with a blush. "I've never done a duet before, but I'm sure it'll be fun. As you know, I don't really sing for entertainment, but I thought that this one time wouldn't be so bad."

Adrien smiled, feeling happy that Marinette had found someone that brought a bit of light to her life.

"Then, maybe we should start practicing, right?" Adrien asked, lightening up the mood as he could very well acknowledge that Marinette was a little nervous stepping out of her comfort zone.

Marinette scrunched her freckled nose, blushing with a warm smile, though she couldn't quite understand what he was jabbing at.

"Practice? What do you mean?" She inquired, watching as Adrien repositioned his digits on the keys.

"I mean, I've heard you sing before, and you sound beautiful," He commented, looking away as her blush only grew deeper. "There's another song I know you'd recognize once I started."

The blonde continued, pressing his fingers into the keys and starting a tune that Marinette was very familiar with. In fact, this tune Marinette and Adrien had heard the night before.

Sure they were drunk, and accidentally participated in things that were against their better judgement, but the tune was still there in the back of their minds.

_"Here we are_..." Adrien started in a soft song, ushering Marinette to continue along with him as they were both sure she knew the song.

Marinette blushed, he heart flying in her chest as she glanced up at him with a warm smile.

"The two of us... like ships..." she continued to sing, before Adrien joined her again.

_{"Like ships upon a winding river..."_

_And yet somehow we found each other like strangers..._

_You and I..." }_

Their voices overlapped one another in a duet with perfect synchronization. Marinette glanced down, her heart squeezing in her chest as Adrien drew the song to a close.

The model glanced back at Marinette, the warm smile on his face immediately dropping the moment he recognised the painful expression on Marinette's features. He immediately reached out to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" He asked, leaning down to meet her eye level.

Marinette blinked, immediately putting on a facade as her mind had started to wrap around a theory she was forced to accept. Maybe not so much of a theory, but something Marinette had a hunch was true.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," Marinette replied, reaching up to rub her cheek nervously. "I'm going upstairs to change real quick." Marinette sighed, carefully standing up.

Adrien frowned, noticing that something was off with her, but he couldn't quite understand what it was. He stood up along side of her.

"I can brew us some tea if that helps somehow." he murmured, his heart sinking as he truly didn't know what to do.

Marinette hummed, glancing up at him with a weak smile before she nodded.

"Sure," she breathed, slowly moving away from him. "Just give me a little." Marinette sighed, before she left him behind to sluggishly wander towards the back staircase to the second floor.

Adrien watched her leave and he barely noticed Tikki hopping off the top of the piano to follow Marinette up the stairs. Marinette sighed as she felt him behind her. Her heart felt incredibly heavy as she wandered into the master bedroom. She quickly glanced down, watching Tikki as she trotted between her legs and quickly hopped onto the bed with a soft pur.

Marinette closed the door behind her, sitting on the edge of the bed with her eyes squeezed shut. The blunette felt the kitten bonk her head against her elbow. The female opened her eyes, glancing down at the cat who purred loudly beside her.

"I know, I'm definitely foolish." Marinette cooed with a broken voice. She brushed her fingertip behind the cat's ear. The kitty pushed her head into Marinette's palm, happily purring and kneading the blanket beneath her.

"As if I've fallen in love with someone who knows how to play a piece. Someone who is in love with someone else." Marinette breathed.

She had suspected it for awhile, and Marinette didn't have words for it. Her heart ached as it only hurt more to hear her say those words out loud. Marinette reached up to tug at her hair, she fell back against the bed and she glanced up at the ceiling.

She desperately wanted Luka to be enough, but he wasn't Adrien. How did her life become so fucked up? She was in love with her husband.

The husband that held her at night, but felt nothing for her. Marinette couldn't make him love her either, this was something where she just had to grit her teeth and bear.

The young woman sat up, carefully standing on her own two feet as she began to undress, Marinette could smell the fresh pot of mango tea from down below.

If she could pretend that everything was okay for one night, she'd be able to sleep. In fact, Marinette was tired but she was incredibly too anxious. She slipped on her nightgown, her body growing cold as she just longed to be held.

Marinette glanced at herself in the mirror with a grimace. She reached down, fiddling with the hem of her gown. She glanced at the cat who curled on to the bed and yawned.

Perhaps Adrien could hold her for one night. She knew she made a horrible mistake the night before, but she had learned not to cross those lines again.

She would never do anything like that to make him uncomfortable. Marinette tied her hair into a bun and she brushed her bangs a little more to the side so that she could see a bit better.

A weary smile tugged at her lips and Marinette left the bedroom. She rushed down the hallway to the second room where all her stuff was.

She opened the door, minding all of the cat's belongings, before she stumbled into the closet and began to dig through her packed boxes for her bluetooth speakers. Marinette yanked them out of the box, tucking them under her chin before she awkwardly clobbered back to the bedroom for her phone.

The young woman made sure to be careful climbing down the stairs, knowing how much of a klutz she was, she knew she would have tripped over her own feet and fall down the steps.

Marinette placed her bluetooth speakers on the island counter top gently, immediately drawing Adrien's attention as he poured two tea mugs.

The blonde furrowed his brow, placing the pot back on the stove that he turned off quite quickly.

"What's this?" Adrien asked, grabbing the mugs off the stove and then placing them on the space beside the speakers.

Marinette blushed, her eyes growing pink from fatigue as well as the buzz from her drink.

"I was hoping that you could practice dancing, especially because of our wedding coming up," Marinette sighed, wishing that her words would just come out right for once. "So tonight I was hoping that we could pretend this was my dream wedding. I can pretend that you're the man of my dreams, and that this wedding was something we both wanted." Marinette reached up to rub her nose awkwardly.

Adrien felt his heart sink. He hated seeing her this way. He nodded, walking around the island table to take her hand into his.

"Sure, Marinette, I'd love to be your dream guy for tonight."

Marinette blushed, her fingers lacing into his briefly. With her free hand, Marinette grabbed her phone to turn on the bluetooth.

The blunette played soft, music and placed her phone on to the counter so that she could allow Adrien to take her. The model guided her feet to the top of his, and his arm held her waist.

"If you watch our feet, when mine go back, yours go forward and so forth..." the male explaining, glancing up at Marinette's completely fatigued expression.

The music was soft, and his arms were warm. Marinette couldn't have felt any more comfortable in her life. Waltz dancing could have been the initial agenda for that night, but Marinette didn't mind a bit of a slow dance instead.

The bluenette guided her arms around his neck, and she pressed her face against his chest. Adrien widened his eyes, a small blush dusting his cheeks as Marinette wrapped herself around him.

His chest felt tight and though he was perplexed by the action, he eventually resorted into relaxing into her. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and he simply began to guide her in a soft side to side motion.

"I guess slow dancing works too." he murmured playfully into her hair. Marinette smiled, his warmth making it difficult to keep her eyes open.

The blunette turned her head, slowly opening her eyes. A small grimace tugged at her face the moment she spotted the red mark on his skin. Her heart ached, knowing that Kagami had her lips on him.

It was the one person she didn't want to see kisses from. The blunette reached up, her fingertips lightly brushing against the mark before her hands slowly sunk into his shirt.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and buried her face into his chest. Her fists clenched on to the fabric of his shirt, and Marinette tensed, struggling to keep herself composed.

She wanted to bear his kisses on her neck, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, she wanted him to whisper how much he loved her. But she was not the one he loved.

Marinette had to respect the relationship that he established with someone he wanted to build his life with. But it hurt so bad.

Marinette inhaled, her body moving with his as they both danced slowly to the tune that played softly between them.

Adrien felt Marinette trace his skin and tense. He had completely forgotten all about the hickey that Kagami left behind. He enclosed his arms around her tighter, feeling slightly embarrassed knowing that she saw it.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, noticing how hard she had been clutching on to his shirt.

Marinette subtly nodded, successfully able to keep herself in check so that he wouldn't notice that anything was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she murmured softly. The blunette yawned, her hands remaining taut on to his shirt.

Adrien nuzzled his face into her hair, holding her close and the song drew to a conclusion. Marinette had gone limp in his arms, her hand relaxed against his shoulder and her breathing evened out completely. Adrien furrowed his brow, pulling back to glance at Marinette who had fallen asleep while standing up.

"Must have been a long day at work," the blonde laughed. "I guess our tea could wait another time."

Marinette hummed softly, her body rolling into his as Adrien effortlessly lifted her up into his arms. Her head lolled back into his chest, as Adrien climbed up the stairs and placed her into the bed, tucking her in. The model returned down to the kitchen to put the supplies away, a grimace on his face as he struggled to find a proper way to reveal to Marinette about Felix.

She had already seemed so broken, he didn't want to make things worse. Adrien glanced over at his phone on the counter, his green eyes reading over the text message his love had sent him.

_'I miss you_'

Adrien simply stared down at the message, his heart fluttering slightly at how Kagami thought about him throughout the day. He locked his phone, whistling to the cat who sat on the staircase. The black cat yawned, stretching as it followed him into the bedroom.

Adrien glanced up at Marinette who sat up and glanced around. Her eyes were incredibly pink and Adrien knew that she was still half asleep.

"Hey-" Adrien hissed playfully, watching the black cat hop on to the edge of the bed and lay down. "What are you doing up, my Ladybug?" He teased, climbing into the space beside her. "Go back to sleep-"

Marinette rubbed her eyes, the blush still remaining on her cheeks as she hesitantly began to lay down onto the bed.

"Ngh-" she whined softly. "Why do you keep calling me that?" She pouted, her eyes closing as she pressed her cheek against the warm pillow below her.

Adrien smiled, reaching over to brush some of her dark hair behind her ear.

"I already told you," He whispered, his hand dropping back at his side. "Because you're my good luck charm."

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, her piercing blue eyes immediately sought his, and Adrien's attention was solely on her.

"Then I guess you are my black cat," she whispered, her hand tugging at the edges of her pillow shyly. "For bad luck."

Adrien furrowed his brow, he chuckled softly, only assuming that she meant to tease him.

"I'm bad luck for you?" He asked, turning to face her better. "Why do you say that?"

Marinette continued to look at him, a grimace on her face as her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

"Because it hurts to be with you..."

Adrien froze.

Marinette's words hit him straight in the chest like a set of daggers. His expression immediately fell as he tried to decipher her words correctly.

"What do you mean? Am I hurting you, Marinette?" The male asked, his voice soft as he was aware that there was possibly she was still not fully awake.

Marinette clutched onto the pillow and she looked down, her body trembling as she glanced down at the cat who slept at the foot of their bed.

"You convinced me to leave my home, to live here," she explained. "You offered me a paradise, just so you could abandon me in it." Her voice quivered as she spoke.

Adrien frowned, his heart sinking as he listened to her. He immediately leaned closer, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his chest.

"Marinette, no, I'd never abandon you," he whispered. His hands tightened around hers. "I promise."

Marinette watched him, her eyes locking on to their hands as they remained together.

"I promise I'll be more gentle with you..." Marinette whispered, her other hand reaching over to cup his face.

Adrien inhaled, his face growing warm at her sudden touch.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm someone I'm not anymore," Marinette replied. "I won't do what I did the other night. I promise that's not who I am."

Adrien reached up, taking her hand off of his cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it.

"I know that's not who you are," he whispered, his eyes dropping as Marinette closed her eyes. "You were never unkind or not gentle with me."

Marinette hummed, her hand growing limp in his as she finally succumbed to sleep. Adrien watched her, his heart completely shattered. He had no idea that she felt like he was abandoning her. He simply saw it as her upgrading in space.

The male lay flat on his back, his eyes glaring up at the ceiling as he had felt so disappointed in himself.

He had pulled Marinette out of her comfort zone, she had taken steps for him, but he had been so focused on Kagami, he didn't fully realise the extent of the damage he was doing to her.

If he didn't hate himself then, he certainly did now. He hadn't the slightest idea what to do. He knew that he loved his girlfriend, but he also knew that he didn't want to hurt his best friend.

He felt so comfortable and open around her, and the fact that she had planned to leave him while she felt this way, tore at his heart relentlessly.

Adrien closed his eyes, evening his breath as he didn't want to cry beside her and wake her up again. He pressed his lips together and exhaled. All of this was his fault.

Adrien wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, in fact he didn't even remember closing his eyes. The blonde opened his eyes, squinting as the sun hadn't even made its peak yet, but the room was dimly lit by the lamp on the bedside table.

His green eyes maneuvered down to the foot of the bed where he expected to see Tikki, but instead caught a glimpse of someone else.

Marinette sat on the edge of the bed, her dark hair cascading down the shoulders of her silk nightgown. The blunette glanced towards the light, her eyes facing downwards as if she was thinking hard about something.

"Marinette," Adrien murmured sluggishly. "What time is it? Why are you up so early?" The male yawned, sitting up in bed.

Marinette glanced up at him, her blue belle eyes captivating him almost instantly. She parted her lips as her fingers lightly dug into the sheets below them.

"Do you like me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. A deep blush set on her cheeks and she reached up to tuck some hair behind her ears.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

Adrien was completely at a loss for words. Momentarily, Adrien was convinced that Marinette had been speaking to Nino, and he was almost positive that they were both out to tease him.

"Erm," Adrien blushed, his heart speeding up at the way she looked at him. "I think you're very beautiful a-and I like you as my friend." he gulped, watching as Marinette turned over to face him properly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, reaching down to grip on to the hem of her nightgown.

Adrien's eyes were so focused on the way she had curled the fabric into her palm that he nearly forgot to answer her.

"I... yes, I do think you're beautiful." he breathed, his heart pounding in his chest.

Marinette smiled at him, very carefully sliding the nightgown up and body and withdrawing it completely. The young woman threw her nightgown to the floor beside her and bit her lip.

Adrien knew this was bad. He knew that he should have looked away, but something in him wouldn't allow him to. The blonde simply gawked at her breasts, and his heart flipped into his stomach as he didn't even realise she was completely naked underneath her nightgown.

Marinette had her legs crossed, but Adrien could still see the subtle hints of dark hair covering her mound. His mouth went completely dry, and he was sure he had never seen a woman completely naked in person before.

"M-Marinette?" Adrien uttered out, his face growing completely red and ready to roll off his shoulders.

Marinette giggled, her hand slowly reaching to his and grabbing ahold of it. Adrien felt his breathing go rigid as Marinette began to guide his hand on top of her breast.

"You can touch them." She assured, slowly scooting herself closer to him.

Adrien gasped softly, the feeling of her soft mound in his hand immediately overtook his sense of reasoning. In that moment, Kagami simply didn't exist. All that he could see, hear, and feel was Marinette.

Adrien hesitated, but decided against his better judgement as his hand full on squeezed her breast. His heart raced as the soft mound spilled between his fingers, and every last doubt was wiped away by the soft whimper that escaped her beautifully plumped lips.

Adrien pressed his lips together, the sound of her voice sending tingles straight between his legs. The male curiously caressed her breast, his thumb running lightly over her pert nipple.

Adrien didn't know much about sex, but he had an urge to act on instinct. He pulled Marinette into his lap, her skin felt warm and soft underneath his palms, and Adrien took time out to tenderly run his hands along her.

He whimpered at the tender feeling of Marinette running her hands through his hair. He glanced up at her pale collarbone and immediately latched his lips onto her skin.

Marinette furrowed her brow, her hands tightening in his hair as his mouth attacked her neck.

"A-Adrien-" she breathed, her breath rigid from the pleasure.

Adrien pulled his lips away from her neck, his heart racing as Marinette settled herself into his groin. An overwhelming shock of pleasure coursed through his veins and Adrien couldn't stop himself from pushing his hips flush into hers. Adrien nipped and began to suck softly at her cream skin, his tongue snaking its way across the area of interest, leaving her neck completely decorated in marks.

Adrien continued to run his thumb over her nipple, his brow furrowed as he loved the way she whimpered with each touch.

Adrien shivered, feeling her hand slide underneath his shirt to graze his stomach with her fingertips.

The blonde furrowed his brow, the pressure of his thumb against her nipple only increasing in strength.

"Adrien-" Marinette panted, her fingertips now slowly slipping underneath the band of his shorts.

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut, his body shivering as Marinette's hand delved into his shorts and wrapped around his length. The blonde breathed in sharply at the feeling of her hand. His brow furrowed as his heart began to race painfully.

Adrien felt bashful, his arms holding on to her tighter as he grew hard in the palm of her hand.

"M-Marinette-" Adrien grunted, his toes curling as her hand began to move up and down his length.

"Shhh-" Marinette hushed, her hand gripping into his hair and tugging his face into hers.

Adrien exhaled, his body trembling as her lips hovered over his. He opened his mouth, feeling her breath tickle against his lips. He furrowed his brow, his hips moving up into her hand desperately.

"Marinette, please-" Adrien was cut short the moment Marinette pressed her mouth against his.

The kiss was immediately intense, and Adrien couldn't help but to reciprocate. His tongue slipped between her lips, sliding against her tongue in a desperate attempt to taste her.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her, drawing her flush to his chest as he rolled them over. His mouth continued to desperately attack hers, and he moaned as her hand continued to stroke him beneath his shorts.

The blonde propped himself up on one shoulder, using his free hand to tug his pyjama shorts off of his hips alongside with his boxers. Adrien breathed out into her mouth, the moment he was finally freed from the confines of his boxers.

Marinette's hand pulled away from his length before it rested on to his hips. Adrien was more than happy to wedge himself between her legs. The blunette lay beneath him, her mouth open as she breathed, her blue eyes half lidded with lust.

Her look alone was enough to drive him totally insane. Adrien could see the blush from her cheeks travel down to her chest.

"Fuck-" he breathed out, his chest pressing against her.

Marinette tightened her legs around him, her arms wrapping around him as her warm breasts teased his chest.

"You want me raw?" She asked, her voice slipping into a sultry whisper. "You know it's okay," she breathed. "Tell me you want me raw."

Adrien's face grew totally red. He had no idea where her boldness came from, but he liked it. He had never imagined her to say anything like that in a million years. The blush traveled to the tips of his ears, and Adrien discovered that he might of liked to be talked to in such a way.

He bit his lip, cooperating as Marinette slipped her hand beneath his shirt and drawing it over his head before tossing it to the side. Adrien lowered himself against more, his heart throbbing in his chest as he guided himself to her opening.

"I-I want you raw." He repeated, his breathing growing rigid at hearing himself saying such a thing.

Kagami had been completely forgotten, and Adrien couldn't have cared less. He wanted Marinette, he wanted to feel her around him, he wanted to taste her mouth a hold her close. Adrien closed his eyes, furrowing his brow as Marinette latched her mouth onto his once more.

The blonde shifted above her, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest as he very slowly sunk himself inside of her. Marinette gripped tightly on to him, just as Adrien gasped at the sensation.

He was completely submerged in such a wet warmth, he swore he would have lost his composure right then and there. The blunette buried her face into his chest, her mouth pressing soft kisses to the base of his neck as Adrien took the initiative to move.

He held her close, his hips moving between her thighs meticulously. The pleasure was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Her body was so warm and inviting. She was so soft, Adrien found himself easily giving in to the sensation.

"A-Adrien! Yes," Marinette moaned, her body bouncing with each aching thrust. "Adrien-"

Adrien shivered at the sound of her voice, grunting as he began to rut against her desperately. She wrapped around him tautly as Adrien was growing embarrassingly closer and closer to his release.

He pulled back, wanting to deprive himself of that just so he could last longer, but it was much to his dismay the moment Marinette began to move herself against him.

"Don't stop!" Marinette begged, her body rolling against his with desperation. "Keep going-" the female moaned softly.

Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing. Each noise and movement she made tugged him in several different ways, it struck a sensitive nerve within him and Adrien wasn't sure how much longer he'd last.

"M-Marinette. Wait!" The blonde begged, his heart racing as he felt himself growing close. "I-I'm gonna-"

Marinette responded by only tightening her legs around him. Her nails dug into his back as she arched into him.

"Cum! Please cum!"

Adrien grunted, finally giving into her demands and allowing himself to get lost in the sensation of her body grew tense as he moved, fireworks exploding inside of his head as he was just about to-

"Ngh, Adrien-" Marinette's groggy voice pierced his ears. His eyes shot open sunlight that began to emanate through the balcony doors in the bedroom.

"You're holding me too tight..."

Adrien breathed out, his green eyes glancing down at the cat who slept on the edge of the bed. Marinette remained asleep in front of him, her nightgown completely disheveled against her body.

Adrien inwardly screamed.

Did he just have a wet dream?

He immediately loosened his arms around Marinette as it appeared she had drifted back to sleep. A deep blush brewed on to his face as he felt wet in his pyjama pants.

He gulped, his heart racing as he immediately pulled away from Marinette. His eyes widened, his heart sinking with horror as he didn't realise he was rutting the poor girl in his sleep, his shorts had been tugged awkwardly down his hips from the friction and Adrien was horrified to discover an obnoxious wet stain on his thin pyjama shorts.

He had came in his sleep.

Adrien could have sobbed in horror, as his eyes averted down towards Marinette who slept peacefully beside him.

Marinette's nightgown was tugged up her midriff, his fluid stained the back side of her underwear as well as up the length of her back.

This couldn't be happening to him.

He sat up, his hands gripping into his hair as he couldn't quite formulate the proper thing to do, if he tried to wipe her she would wake up and find out, if he tried to remove her underwear and try to replace them, she would definitely wake up and discover him undressing her.

She would think he was some sort of pervert.

And he certainly was.

He had a wet dream about Marinette without knowing that he was dry humping her in their sleep. To make matters worse, he had completely messed up his pants and the backside of Marinette's underwear.

The male quickly slipped out of bed, nervously glancing back at her. He bit his lip, as he snuck off to the bathroom. He immediately peeled off his wet pyjamas, the model pacing back and forth in a panic.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-" he muttered to himself. His life was over. He didn't know how he was going to get himself out of it. He felt guilty for leaving Marinette to sleep in his mess, but he needed to come up with something believable so that she wouldn't know that he ejaculated on her.

He reached for the shower handles, turning on the water and stepping inside to scrub himself clean.

Marinette yawned, stretching into the bed as she heard the shower running. She nuzzled her face into pillows gently as she intended to go back to sleep.

That was- until she felt something wet and sticky. She furrowed her brow, reaching behind her to glide her fingers across the wet stains on her underwear.

"What the...?" The young woman moaned in a sluggish voice. She sat up with a grimace. She reached up to scratch her head with another yawn.

She had no idea what she slept in, but she had suspected that Adrien had something to drink while she was asleep. Marinette scooted towards the edge of the bed.

She hummed, wandering out of the bedroom to retrieve her phone from the kitchen down below. She noticed the packaging from her mother's homemade mango tea.

"Oh." Marinette murmured, simply assuming that was the case.

Marinette held her phone close to her as she was expecting some texts from Luka so she could choose a song. Marinette climbed the stairs, scrolling through her phone with a hum.

She glanced up, her heart racing as she spotted Adrien completely shirtless and drying his hair with a towel as he was fresh out of the shower.

Marinette cleared her throat, trying not to make it obvious that she was flustered or possibly ogling his tan chest.

"Adrien? Did you bring the mango tea to bed last night?" Marinette asked, blushing with a grimace.

Adrien nearly jumped, his eyes wide as he witnessed Marinette approach him from the hallway. Adrien immediately began to panic, his eyes darting around the room as he tried to find a way to distract himself so that he couldn't look at her.

"Huh? What?" He breathed, his mouth growing dry as Marinette tugged the back of her nightgown.

"I woke up wet," she explained, glancing at her backside. "My whole backside is wet. I assumed you spilled the tea you made last night."

Adrien blushed nervously. He pressed his lips together and cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh... sure. You know how much I love the tea your mother makes!" The blonde replied, feeling a little guilty for lying.

Marinette hummed, she reached up to rub her eyes and she hummed.

"Did you miss your mouth?" She teased, smiling up at him as she wandered over to her dresser to grab some fresh clothes. "It's all up my back, now my skin is all sticky"

Adrien gulped, feeling like his head was about to explode. He seriously could not believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," he replied, his voice nearly cracking at the realization of the disrespect. "You should grab a shower. I'll make sure to be more careful next time."

Marinette paused, folding her clothes across her arms as she pursed her lips. She cocked her head to the side, a brow perked as she took notice of Adrien's distress.

"Its okay," She smiled. "It's my favorite tea too!" She budged him.

Adrien glanced up at her, his eyes widening with horror as Marinette rubbed her fingers through the sticky residue and lifted her digits towards her lips.

"NO! DON'T!" Adrien exclaimed, his hand grabbing on to hers and yanking it away. "DO NOT-... DON'T EAT THINGS OFF YOUR BODY. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Marinette jumped as his elation of tone. Her eyes widened and she stepped back.

"B-But I told you, I use my face as a butter knife." Marinette replied with a quivering voice.

Adrien gulped, the thought of Marinette tasting him nearly threw him over the edge.

"Just go take a shower," He breathed , letting go of her hand. The male began to grip his hair with a panicked expression. "Please."

Marinette stared at him awkwardly.

"Oh, uhm... okay," She mused, slowly turning towards the bathroom. "Wait-" Marinette turned to face him.

Adrien glanced back at her nervously, his heart aching as he worried she connected the dots.

"Would it be okay if you ask your entourage to take me to my parent's house," Marinette asked. "I have a few things there that I want to bring back. If you want to, you can come with."

Adrien exhaled, unable to focus, knowing that his fluid was still on her.

"I... I can let them know," He replied weakly. "I will meet up with you later, Kagami wants to meet up at the cafe."

Marinette's expression completely fell flaccid at the sound of Kagami's name.

"Oh." she murmured, glancing down as she turned her back on him and went into the bathroom.

Adrien frowned, watching her close the door behind her. The male exhaled, his heart slowing down, but he couldn't stop seeing her just about to taste him.

"Oh, fuck." he groaned. He would be dreaming about that for weeks. He was a total sleaze.

Marinette grabbed her boxes of fabric and sewing machines. She knew she wouldn't make the mistake of leaving this behind again. She placed the box on her computer desk table with a small grunt.

The blunette sighed, glancing at her old room. She missed living at home with her parents. While being in high school was a stressful time for her, the days she started uni classes weren't too bad.

She had a decent job, but didn't have to worry about paying much of the bills or rent since her parents wanted to her say money for the courses. At that time, her life felt more simpler.

She had a boyfriend that loved her, parents that supported her and all she did was study, work every other night and sew on her freetime. She had really missed those days, back then Marinette truly believed that she had her life together.

Marinette glanced up at the ladder that led to her bed. She carefully climbed the ladder, crouching on her bed, and opened the trap door that opened to the balcony. The blunette climbed through the space and stood on the balcony as it felt like it had been ages since she had seen the view.

She smiled sweetly, the warm breeze blowing through her hair. The young woman closed her eyes, enjoying the moment for just a moment. Her life was still a mess, and though Marinette didn't have everything figured out, she still managed to grasp the small moments that reminded her that this was a gift.

The blunette slowly opened her eyes, carefully surveying the view of the Notre Dame across from her. She gently leaned against the balcony, the realization that she hadn't thought about Felix in quite some time really set in. Marinette had been so distracted by Adrien, she didn't seem to have time to brood about Felix leaving her.

She was sleeping again, she was out again and she was able to socialize again, for the most part She had the most fun with Alya, Nino and Adrien, than she had for years of her life.

Marinette knew that despite the awkward circumstances of their meeting, Adrien had changed her life since Felix had left. She had felt something for the first time in awhile, in contrast to the empty shell she was beforehand. Marinette had even noticed a difference in Alya.

A small smile tugged at her lips as Marinette felt her heart squeeze in her chest. It was a thrilling feeling to love someone new, but Marinette also found it to be outright terrifying. Marinette furrowed her brow, wondering what she should do regarding Luka. It wasn't like she didn't like Luka, she enjoyed his company very much so.

Marinette knew she wanted to keep him in her life, she knew that since they spent time together the night before. She had every intention to attend their first date, as she was curious to explore their relationship.

She sighed, reaching up to rub her cheek as she felt her skin heating up.

The young woman lowered her gaze, her heart jumping flips in her chest at the sight of her husband's bodyguard's car pull up to the curb of her parent's bakery.

Marinette gasped, a small smile on her face as Adrien climbed out of the car. She gripped tightly on to the baluster, jumping on her toes at the view of him. She couldn't believe he actually arrived like he had promised.

The blonde fixed the collar of his shirt, a small blush on his cheeks as he fiddled with the back. Marinette giggled, parting her lips to call out a little tease when Kagami stepped out from the vehicle.

The female had fixed his collar for him, a small smile on her freckled face before she wrapped her arms around him.

Marinette paused, her heart shattering as the two shared a passionate embrace, before their lips captured one another in an emotional kiss.

Marinette blinked, her soul feeling as if it was sucked straight from her body.

Whenever she was around him, she kept forgetting that he was in love with someone else. He didn't see her the way that she had started to see him. The blunette reached up to rub the skin on her chest as she felt an uneasy ache.

Adrien had the power to make her feel so good, but also like shit at the same time.

Simply because she couldn't make him love her that way.

Despite the times they danced, despite the times they watched movies, despite the embraces, he did not love her, but Marinette couldn't understand.

How could someone hold her the way he did, and not feel anything for her?

Marinette pulled her gaze away from the couple, tears pooling in her eyes as she felt the roll down her cheeks.

Marinette clenched her fist against her chest. She knew that she wanted Adrien to be happy, but it had hurt. It was evident that if she loved someone, she'd want them to be happy, even if it wasn't with her.

Marinette exhaled, allowing her pain to consume her once more. Her tears rolled down her cheeks, her chest heaving as she cried softly. She couldn't make his heart feel something it won't.

But that was okay - as long as he was happy. Marinette knew that if he never saw her cry, then he'd continue to be happy. She didn't want him to feel guilty for her anymore.

Marinette had to let him go, which was why cutting all contact with him after the divorce was the better idea. It made more sense that way. It would be better for them both. He had Kagami, he would forget about her in a matter of weeks anyway. Marinette jumped at the sudden sound of her trap door opening behind her.

"Marinette, your father made us some-" Adrien froze, his eyes wide as Marinette turned around.

The sun had casted an angelic light around her frame. Her bluebelle eyes were wide like a deer in headlights, and Adrien could immediately notice tears which slipped down her cheeks and connected at her chin.

Tears pooled in her wet lashes that framed her glossy eyes. Her innocent yet shocked expression bore an unbearable pain that permeated perfectly to him.

He knew something was hurting her. It was as if he had walked in on an angel crying.

Adrien frowned, his heart shattering almost instantly.

"Marinette..."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry to Nerediiia for keeping her up at night.**

** Wasn't gonna update until next Saturday, but I didnt wanna torture you guys. **

** Enjoy! **

The wind blew Kagami's dark hair as the car pulled to the curb of her apartment.

The female had been looking at her phone all day and felt sick to her stomach each hour that went by and she heard nothing.

No texts.

No calls.

Nothing.

She felt sick enough to throw up. She had never experienced such anxiety in her entire life.

Kagami paid no attention to Adrien's driver as she exited the car. She clutched her phone in her hand and began to weave her keys between her fingers with frustration.

The ravenette slid her fingers across her phone screen, pressing on the call button of the contact she wanted to communicate with.

She clambered up the stairs to her apartment door, fumbling with the lock before eventually entering.

Kagami was fuming as the call went to voicemail yet again.

"You can't do this to me-" she muttered, slamming the door behind her. "We had a deal! You can't just abandon me like that." She breathed. She ran her hand through her dark short hair nervously. "After I've opened up to you...after I told you what happened to me last time...you thought you could be so heartless and just throw me away like this..." her heart squeezed in her chest as she listened to her own words.

"You can't...you just can't...at least just call me. Let us talk about this. Ignoring me won't solve anything." Her voice quivered as her frustration manifested into tears. She quickly pressed the end call button and threw her phone on to the bed.

Kagami paced her bedroom, her cheeks growing red as her anxiety built up. She wasn't used to losing things she worked for and when she did, she didn't quite know what to do with herself.

Her heart flew, and Marinette was sure that Adrien could see that.

She had inwardly scolded herself for allowing herself to cry in her own self pity and heartbreak.

It was her own strain of negligence that got her into these types of situations.

Marinette looked away from Adrien, despite him calling her name. She hoped that he didn't see her cry.

The blunette quickly began to wipe away her tears, cursing her eyes for swelling and growing pink.

Her heart ached as she could hear him close the trap door behind him and approach her.

She exhaled, feeling his arm on her shoulder as he tugged her to face him.

"Marinette...what's wrong?" He asked in a soft murmur. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

Marinette gulped, immediately shaking her head as she stepped away from him. She wiped her wrists on to her damp cheek and she sniffled nervously.

"No, I'm fine. I just...I just got distracted..." the female replied, blinking away any tears that were caught in her lashes.

Adrien frowned, his heart picking up the pace as he recalled what she had said to him the night before.

'Because it hurts to be with you'

He wondered if she remembered it. If there was anything he could help, he knew he would try his best to rectify things, but it seemed like she didn't really want to talk to him about it lately.

"Marinette, you know that if there's something bothering you...you can always talk to me about it." Adrien whispered, the grimace still on his face as Marinette looked away from him.

"I'm fine, Adrien." Marinette assured, remaining obdurate on her perspective. "I was just thinking about stuff and then something got into my eye..." she reached up, dabbing her fingertips at her waterline.

Adrien reached over to her, placing his hand on her cheek and guiding her face back into his trajectory so that he could look her in the eye.

"Marinette..." his voice trailed off as Marinette looked into his eyes with an impassive expression. The male reflected back to her words the night before. He remembered that she promised to be more gentle with him, he wondered if she was hiding something from him. "Please..." he resumed, his thumb caressing her warm freckled cheek. "If I'm doing something that's hurting you...or if there's something I should know, you can talk to me about it. At least give me that chance to make it up to you, or make it right..." he replied, removing his hand from her face.

Marinette looked away from him, her heart still aching in her chest as she couldn't get the thought of Adrien and Kagami out of her head. She had felt so conflicted and confused. She knew that Adrien wanted her to talk to him, but she didn't know what she'd say without sounding so foolish.

"I know..." Marinette replied, very carefully stepping away from him. "It's just...I just have a lot on my mind." She shifted awkwardly before she wandered back towards the entrance to her bedroom. She opened the door and climbed down, landing on to the bed before she continued to climb back down towards the lower leverage.

Adrien sighed, feeling completely defeated as if Marinette had built her walls and shut him out again.

He felt like he was being pulled in every different direction. Adrien was worried about how closed off Marinette had gotten with him again, he was worried that she didn't trust him anymore. On the other hand he was completely terrified about how he would tell Kagami the little incident that had happened a few nights prior while he and Marinette were completely hammered, and lastly, he felt incredibly guilty at the wet dream that he had about Marinette the night before. The image of Marinette about to place his seminal fluid in her mouth thinking that it was the sugar left over from her mother's tea would forever horrify and haunt him.

Adrien suspected that Nino's lecture about him being attracted to Marinette had began to infiltrate his dreams. Perhaps he was thinking too hard on it.

Adrien loved Kagami and that's how it was going to stay.

The model followed her into her bedroom. He plopped himself on to the bed, watching as Marinette began to pick at the cupcakes that Sabine had sent Adrien up with.

"Did you talk to Kagami about the incident that happened the other night?" Marinette asked, gently eating the sides of the cupcake.

Adrien pressed his lips together, climbing down the ladder that led to her bed. He sighed, swiping at his shirt before eventually meeting her at her side.

"I...didn't get a chance to. She seemed like something was bothering her and I was worried that it would make things worse..." the model explained, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "It's bad enough that she already suspects that things happen between us, and I tried to throw her off by explaining that you were dating Luka, she was alright with that notion at first but then she went back to being suspicious again."

Marinette hummed with a chaste shrug.

"I guess she would be upset to hear that we...did something stupid when we were drunk..." the female frowned as she turned to glance at the few items she planned on taking back to her new home. "But I think she would be more upset if we wait too long to tell her about it. I mean, especially if she's already suspecting that we like each other."

Adrien stuffed his hands into his pockets, knowing that she was right. It wasn't like him to put things off, and he knew it was better to just be honest with the people you care about, but he didn't like hurting them either.

"So...you'd be honest with the people you love...even if it would hurt them right?" Adrien asked, reaching over to pick out a cupcake on the tray. "Even if it means risking everything?"

Marinette glanced down at her cupcake, turning it slowly so she could admire her father's talented icing pattern.

"When you love someone, you learn to make sacrifices. I think what matters is not what you lose, but if the person you chose to be with is willing to roll with the punches that life tends to throw your way. The throws of crisis can be hard, we are all human and make mistakes. What we did wasn't intentional..." she bit her lip at the thought. "We know we won't do it again. I just hope that Kagami will be gentle with me..." she shrugged.

Adrien frowned at her explanation. He glanced up at her as she began to eat the icing off the mini cake.

"Gentle with you? Are you afraid of my girlfriend?" He asked, not entirely surprised as he had seen how cruel Kagami had been to Marinette.

Marinette blushed, looking up at him quickly as she smudged a bit of icing on her cheek.

"I mean...she doesn't scare me." Marinette reiterated, clearing her throat as her chest felt incredibly tight. "But...she does worry me."

Adrien glanced down briefly. He hesitated to speak but he couldn't really blame her. Kagami was a totally different person when it came to Marinette and it made sense to Adrien. Watching someone you love marry a stranger could hurt you in unimaginable ways.

It still didn't excuse the way she acted towards Marinette, but at least it explained it.

"You know..." the male shifted his weight, reaching up to peel the paper off the treat. "I want you to know that for as long as I'm around, I won't let her hurt you or do that to you again..."

Marinette blushed, her eyes widening as she began to feel bashful again. Her heart did flips in her chest as Adrien approached her and swiped his thumb delicately across her cheek to remove the icing that had got there.

The blunette pressed her lips together, her eyes capturing his as he smiled down at her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, allowing his hand to drop back to his side.

Marinette looked back down at her half eaten cupcake.

She wasn't sure of the answer to that. She knew she trusted him with some parts of her life, but there were other details about her that she was terrified to show him. She didn't want to scare him away like she had possibly done with her relationship with Felix.

"Do you love Kagami?" Marinette asked, timidly. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest as she was afraid of the answer. "I mean, do you really love Kagami? As in, you'd make sacrifices to be with her?" Marinette frowned, glancing back at the empty wrapper in her hands.

The blunette bit her lip, knowing that she needed that confirmation, she needed that boost to help her move on. She needed something that would make her strong enough to leave him behind once they signed for their divorce.

"Sacrifices being...your other relationships?"

Adrien pressed his lips together, his heart sinking as she dropped the question of trust and replaced it with one of her own.

"I love Kagami. The girl that she sort of evolved into since we met isn't who she was when I met her. I believe the girl that's always been gentle to me is still in there, but I've been with her for years. She's all I've ever known and if I'm being honest, the thought of making friends other than her terrified me. She saw things in me that no one else would. If she's willing to take our relationship to the next level and help us grow into something..." his voice trailed off as he worried what he was about to say would sting. "...t-then I will take the proper sacrifices to show her that I love her and I'm completely devoted to her. I want Kagami to trust me and to realise how important she is to me. Even if that means I have to give up my other relationships"

Marinette's heart sunk into her stomach acid. She knew this was an answer she was going to get, in fact she was hoping she got an answer like this.

She wanted to scream out to him, she wanted to scream out his name until her lungs burned. She wanted to cry into his chest and tell him everything she had been feeling, but she wanted him to know that she loved him.

But from the start, Marinette knew that he was in love with someone else and despite the drunk mishap they had a few nights prior, Adrien made it his priority to remain loyal to her.

Marinette couldn't help but to envy that. If only the man she had fallen in love with thought of her that much to do the same. She had hoped his honest answer was enough to boost her into finally wiping her hands clean of him forever. She would be more than happy to finalize the divorce.

Marinette parted her lips, ready to respond to him when Adrien grabbed her hand, catching her off guard completely.

"But-" Adrien interjected, his hand holding on to hers tightly. "My relationship with you is one I'm not willing to sacrifice..." he breathed, his eyes capturing hers as she glanced up at him with a look of perplexion.

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. The blunette pressed her lips together, her stomach growing tight as she was almost sure she was about to puke the cupcake she just ate.

"I-I'm not?" She asked with a startled stutter, her mouth growing dry as she now clutched the cupcake wrapper in her palm.

"I meant it when I told you how I felt about you..." The model replied with a grimace. "I know we haven't known each other long, but you've found someway under my skin..." his thumb ran over the back of her hand gently.

"I meant it when I told you that you make me feel human, and I think I've felt more with you in the little time I've known you than I have in my entire life. I mean no ill will towards Kagami, but you're someone that I dont want to lose..." he slowly guided her hand to his chest with a grimace.

Marinette blushed deeply, her breathing growing rigid as she could feel his heart thumping beneath her palm.

She glanced up at him, her blue eyes flickering between his green eyes.

"And I mean that from the heart..." Adrien clarified, his expression sincere as he kept his gaze on her.

Marinette closed her eyes, immediately wrapping her arms around him and tugging him close.

She buried her face into his chest, her hands gripping at the back of his shirt as he reciprocated the embrace. He swathed his arms around her tautly, pressing small kisses to the top of her head.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, her body trembling as she tried to withhold the tears that threatened to ebb from the corners of her eyes.

"I trust you, Adrien..." she breathed into his chest. "I promise..."

"Ahhhh!" Marinette sighed softly as she stretched out against the patio chair of her bedroom balcony in the home she shared with Adrien. "My name is almost as long as an essay, yes?" The blunette giggled as she glanced at her new ID card.

The young woman was still unsure of her new name, but she was sure that they wouldn't have been able to fit all of her names on the card.

Alya sat beside Marinette, the female subtly nodding at Marinette's complaint. She glanced over to the garden ahead of them, her eyes lingering towards the pool and remaining there as if she was lost in a strong train of thought.

Marinette furrowed her brow, sitting up slightly to glance at her friend with the utmost of concern.

"Alya? Are you okay?" She asked, her voice thin with worry. "You seem like something's bothering you..."

Alya blinked, averting her focus on to Marinette. The young woman sighed, a warm smile etching on to her features the moment she captured Marinette's bubbled eyes of concern.

"I'm alright, sweetpea..." Alya murmured, placing an arm around Marinette's shoulders and tugging her close.

Marinette frowned as she rested her temple against Alya's chest. She may have not been able to read Alya like an open book the way Alya was able to do with her, but Marinette could tell when something felt off.

"Are you sure?" Marinette inquired timidly. "You've been quiet since you got here..."

Alya sighed, her hand reaching up to play with Marinette's dark locks. The brunette glanced up at the sky before she parted her lips to speak.

"You don't need to worry about me, babe. I'll be fine..."

Marinette furrowed her brow, hearing a hint of hesitation in Alya's voice. It only made her even more so concerned for her friend.

"Alya..." The blunette pressed reluctantly. "We've been friends for a long time. You know that if there's anything that you want to talk about..." Marinette placed her hand on to Alya's lap. "You can talk to me..."

Alya chuckled, leaning into the patio chair they were laying in. The brunette pursed her lips and grabbed Marinette's hand, squeezing it tightly as she encouraged her friend to rest her temple at her chest once more.

"I promise I'm okay, sweetpea... " Alya replied softly. "At least I know I'm going to be..."

Marinette frowned, her heart sinking at her friend's vagueness.

Something was up, Alya never thought into anything too deep, it was making her anxious.

"What do you mean by that? You see, when you say things like that without an explanation, you give me so much room to think the worse." Marinette pressed her lips together as she pulled back to glance at Alya with wide eyes.

"Do you have a terminal illness?" She asked, her shoulders slumping forward. "Because if you do, I swear to God I'll kill myself."

Alya snorted, shaking her head as she wrapped her arms awkwardly around Marinette's shoulder and tugged her closer to her body.

"Baby, I swear I'm not terminally ill." She giggled, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "When I get my thoughts together, I promise I'll vent about everything."

Marinette sighed, realizing that she had reached a dead end. Whatever it was, Alya wasn't ready to talk about it and Marinette was more than willing to respect that.

"Okay, but you better take it easy. I'll squeeze your boob if you don't." The bluenette threatened.

Alya chortled in response, pressing a kiss to Marinette's temple tenderly.

"You can squeeze my boobs anytime you'd like..." she smiled, nuzzling her face into Marinette's dark hair.

Marinette giggled, a subtle blush brewed on to her cheeks as she cuddled into her friend. The female closed her eyes, relaxing into her friend's embrace as Marinette thought that she'd let this concern go, only for a little.

"I'll make sure you scream my name when I do squeeze your boob. That way I know you'll like it." Marinette teased, pulling back to wiggle her brows at her friend.

Alya giggled, loosening her grip around Marinette's shoulders with a grin. "Oh yes, I'll make sure to scream out all four of your names, Mrs. Agreste. As long as your husband is alright with that."

Marinette groaned, plopping herself back against the patio chair. She covered her face with her hands as she had so much to tell Alya.

She wanted to tell Alya about her feelings for Adrien, about the divorce, about her confliction regarding Luka and about the emotional torment she was enduring regarding Kagami. Marinette would have loved some advice especially because she didn't really know that she was dry humping Adrien a few nights prior, but Marinette didn't have the energy to explain it.

In that way, she was able to understand why Alya didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her.

"I can't believe my name is so long..." Marinette breathed, pulling her hands away from her face with a weak smile.

Alya hummed, keeping an arm linked around Marinette's waist.

"It could be worse..." she murmured. "You could have married Felix..."

Marinette frowned at the sound of his name. The blunette reached up and began to run her hand through her hair.

"Maybe I subconsciously did..." she whispered, her heart aching at the thought of Adrien leaving her here by herself.

Alya furrowed her brow at her friend's comment and quickly turned her head.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Adrien interjected, poking his head through the balcony slider doors, earning a perplexed gasp from both women.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her hand resting on her chest as she waited for her heart to calm down.

"No..." she breathed, pulling away from Alya and standing up. "What's up?"

Adrien shook his head, glancing at his phone screen.

"I know Alya's not going to buy us a steak dinner tonight, so I thought it would be on me tonight? That's if you ladies are hungry..."

Marinette blinked a subtle blush rushing on to her skin like a herd of hungry fireants.

"O-Oh..." the blunette glanced down at her friend. "Are you hungry for anything?"

Alya shook her head politely, slowly standing up alongside her friend.

"No. I think I should get going..." her voice trailed off as she looked up at Adrien. "It's getting late and I have a catering gig for a sweet sixteen. I should get some rest..."

Adrien glanced at Marinette who held a grimace. The blunette nodded, moving closer to Alya to give her friend a hug.

"Okay...well, then I'll see you another time?"

Alya smiled, hugging Marinette tightly. "Of course. You can call me at anytime."

Adrien watched both women as they squeezed through the door back inside. Marinette kept Alya's hand in hers as she walked her friend to the door.

The model glanced down at his phone, deciding for some chinese takeout and ice cream instead. It felt like a cloudy emotional day, perhaps some comfort food would do them both some good.

"Pleeease call me..." Marinette begged as Alya opened the back slider doors. "Especially when you've figured out what you have going on. I need to know that you're okay..."

Alya stepped out onto the patio with a weak smile before she turned to Marinette. "I promise. Even when I get things figured out, I'll be fine. You'll be the first to know." She female assured.

Marinette nodded, watching Alya wave to her once last time before she rounded the corner and escaped from her view.

The blunette frowned, slowly closing the slider doors as she was genuinely worried for her friend.

Alya ran a hand through her hair, she tried to enjoy the warm breeze that blew through her hair but she just had too many things on her mind.

She didn't know what she was going to do. Everything just started to happen at once and Alya wasn't sure if she had the mental capacity to deal with her carelessness anymore.

Any of her mistakes would fall on her shoulders, and for that she refused to allow anyone to carry that burden and that included Marinette.

Alya just needed a bit of space, she wanted to plan things out first. When she had the courage to speak up about it.

"Alya..." a familiar voice spoke out to her as she waited for her bus. Her eyes widened, her heart shattering at the tone of voice as he called out to her.

The young female immediately whipped her head in the direction of the voice.

"What is it Nino?" She asked, a subtle blush brewing on to her cheeks as she stepped away from him awkwardly.

Nino frowned, his heart sinking at how she made it obvious that she didn't want to be around him.

"I'm worried..." his voice trailed off, his eyes glancing up at the sky as the clouds began to roll into the sky. "You haven't answered any of my calls or responded to my texts..."

"So you followed me?" Alya asked, her brow furrowed as she glared at Nino.

Nino pressed his lips together, Alya's disconnection from him nearly breaking his soul.

"I...I just want to talk to you. I want to know what I did..."

Alya kept her gaze away from him.

It wasn't something he did, but rather something they both did. Alya couldn't fathom the concept of it, but she felt suffocated.

"Nino...I think we need a break from one another..." she kept her gaze away from him as she spoke.

It was almost as if Nino couldn't breathe. He couldn't lose Alya, at least not like this.

"Alya...no...please..."

Marinette placed the tea mugs into the dishwasher, her visage remaining low as she felt too awkward being alone with Adrien lately.

She often had to remind herself that he was with someone before she got hung up when she saw those two together. Adrien stood beside her, placing the pots into the cabinet above them.

Marinette blushed, her hands trembling as everytime he stood close to her, she would forget how to breathe.

The blunette stepped away from him, her heart aching as she couldn't allow herself to fall into the rabbit hole and hurt herself again.

The last thing she wanted to do was to lose herself and cry so that Adrien could catch her all over again.

Adrien glanced back at Marinette, his heart sinking as it appeared that Marinette had built her walls again. He was back to square one yet again.

He would make progress and then he would be stuck at the beginning because Adrien was pulled several steps back.

The model knew that Marinette had promised to him before that she did trust him, but it he couldn't help but to feel like Marinette had been doing everything she could to avoid him.

"Marinette, are you sure you trust me?" Adrien asked timidly, his quivering voice cutting through the silence between the two of them. "I...I know you said you did earlier today but it feels like you try to avoid me lately and I'm really worried that I'm doing something that's making you incredibly uncomfortable."

Marinette frowned, her heart hurting to know that he felt this way. She was giving off the impression that he was a bad person when he was anything but.

She sighed, knowing that she had trust issues from the start, but it had absolutely nothing to do with him.

Someone she loved always told her that the best thing to do for someone you care about and loved is to be honest with them. Even if it did hurt to speak about it.

"I-it's not that you're making me uncomfortable..." Marinette replied, drawing his attention immediately. The young woman blushed, finding it difficult to convey her feelings to anyone other than Alya. She glanced up, her lips pressing together as Adrien crossed his arms and casually leaned onto the counter to listen to her.

She inhaled, feeling as if she couldn't go back.

"You see, I had an ex that kept a lot of secrets from me." Marinette explained looking away. "It really fucked with my head. I was constantly wondering why he wouldn't come home or why he seemed so bored of me..." Marinette reached up to run her hand through her hair.

Adrien frowned as he listened to her, his heart squeezed in his chest as he knew just who she was talking about.

"Some people don't realise how bad keeping secrets could destroy someone. Once you break someone's trust, not only does it change the way that person sees you, but it changes how they see themselves..." Marinette reached up to rub her cheek. "I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone."

Adrien bit his lip, worried that if he kept the secret of what he know about Felix , it would strain the relationship between them even more so. The male dug his digits into his arms with frustration.

"I would like to think my ex cared about me..." Marinette continued, being as vague as she could. "But the way he just left without a trace it was worrisome. I just came home and he was gone. Everything we had was gone..." her voice quivered as she could still see the half empty apartment she shared with Felix when she returned home.

"I know I should let it go, but I wonder if he'll ever go back of if I should find him."

Adrien clenched his jaw, his brow furrowing with anger at his cousins callousness. He bit his lip, knowing that it was best to remain quiet and let her vent, but he couldn't contain himself.

"No, don't go back for him. Felix never deserved you and I honestly feel you can do better...you deserve better than that." Adrien muttered, his eyes lowering as he felt warm with anger.

Marinette paused, nearly dropping the cup in her hand. Her eyes widened, her cheeks flushing as her heart began to leap in her chest painfully.

"W-Wait..." she gulped. "Y-you know it was-" the blunette paused, trying to wrap her mind around how he found out and for how long he knew. "How did you know-"

"I saw a photo of you two..." Adrien confessed bashfully. "W-When I came to your apartment that one night to apologize for Kagami." The male reached up to rub the back of his neck. "It was on the table...and I just glanced at it."

Marinette blinked, her head nearly about ready to fall off her shoulders at the thought of Adrien rummaging around in her apartment.

"I...you..." she stuttered, placing the cup down and tugging her bangs back.

"This is why I never had guests over..." she breathed under her breath.

Adrien frowned, suddenly feeling like it was better to keep his mouth shut than to proclaim that he invaded her privacy accidentally.

"I didn't snoop...it was sitting on the table and I just..." he sighed, not feeling up to finishing his sentence as he knew that nothing he said would make anything better.

Marinette furrowed her brow. She could hear what he was saying, but there were other things in her head that demanded attention.

"Wait...do you know where Felix is?" She asked, her voice quivering. Her heart began to thump relentlessly at the possibility of finally finding where Felix was.

Adrien frowned, something in him told him that it was better to lie to her. It was better to deny knowing anything about Felix, but the fact of the matter is; he knew where Felix was. He knew what Felix had been up to and he knew why his cousin had left in the first place.

He didn't want to hurt Marinette, but from the look on her face as she awaited an answer from him, he couldn't lie to her either.

"I...I do..." he replied with reluctance. "But...I still don't believe you should go looking for him."

Marinette widened her eyes, her chest feeling tight at his response. She swore she could have felt her legs give out, and her mouth immediately went dry.

"Where is he?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering as her fists clenched. She had so many questions that began to flood her mind. "Adrien, please tell me where he is..."

Adrien pressed his lips together, his heart sinking as she begged for the location of his cousin.

"Marinette...please don't go looking for him. It's better if you just let it go."

Marinette clenched her fists, her cheeks growing red.

"It had been years since I had last seen Felix. When you return home from work one evening and everything you've ever come to know is ripped out right from underneath you with no explanation, then I'd ask you to let it go... but you haven't..." Marinette explained in a breathy voice. "He left me without a home, without my trust and my sense of safety...I need to know where he is. I need answers..."

Adrien's cheek grew pink. He couldn't bring himself to tell her, but from the way she pleaded with him, he knew he couldn't keep himself composed any longer.

He didn't want to be another one of those people that hurt her by keeping secrets.

It was only a matter of time before he couldn't help himself and spill the beans.

"Marinette, Felix fled to London because he knocked up a Café des Deux Moulins tobacco counter worker..." Adrien spilled, his voice strained as he spoke.

Marinette froze, her scalp growing cold as pulse of pure pain radiated throughout her entire body. Her first reaction was to deny it. She wanted to accuse Adrien of lying. Felix would never do such a thing like that...

Would he?

Marinette breathed out, her heart feeling like it was bleeding in her chest.

"W-What?" Marinette asked, her head refusing to wrap around that theory.

Adrien glanced down, wishing that he could take his words back, but he was already at the point of no return.

"I...I grew curious...and I had my dad's PI team look into where Felix was..." the blonde admitted, his hands gripping at his hair. "Felix was sleeping with an employee... she fell pregnant... she wouldn't get an abortion, so he fled. He knew his last name was huge and he was afraid of the controversy that came of it, especially because he was already..." Adrien paused, his heart aching as he spoke. "Especially because he was already in a relationship with someone else at the time. He had a lot to lose...and instead of being a man who deals with his mistakes...he was a coward and fled to London."

Marinette felt as if her soul had completely shattered, she almost felt like she couldn't breathe. She had been submerged in a constant sea of pain, and no matter how she tried to swim away from it, a tide always pulled her in to drown yet again.

"So...Felix has a child out there somewhere?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering as she struggled to keep herself composed.

Adrien pressed his lips together, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know..." he replied honestly. "We just know that he's in London. We don't know his exact whereabouts or what life he created during his time there..."

Marinette placed her hand on her chest, her entire body feeling completely broken before it eventually began to set in.

"Wait-" Marinette hissed, her brow furrowing at the pain she was feeling in her chest. "He fucking cheated on me?! He was cheating on me?!" Marinette exclaimed, her voice cracking as she repeated it to herself.

Marinette clenched her fists, her pain festering into anger. The blunette quickly glanced away as tears pooled in her eyes.

She was undeniably hurt and angry.

Was this an Agreste thing?

Did they all think they were better than everyone else?

Or was it just fate for her to be fucked over by them.

First she was fucked over and cheated on by her first love who was an Agreste, then an older Agreste stepped in with an old contract to force her into a marriage that she had no say in, or her family and their lives could be ruined and then in the end she ended up with another Agreste who was recognized as her husband. He was a gentle and kind husband who found his way under her skin, convinced her to step out of her comfort zone to move into a home just so he could abandon her for a stuck up bitch who spread her legs on her favorite white couch.

Marinette was fuming at this point. She wasn't sure how much more she was able to take, but she was sure to have reached her breaking point.

"I'm sorry..." Adrien breathed, unaware of what Marinette was thinking. "I know it's a lot to take in..." Adrien approached her, ready to take her into his arms to comfort her in any way that he could.

"Don't touch me-" Marinette seethed, quickly stepping away from Adrien with a cold stare. "Don't fucking touch me..." her voice cracked as anger pulsated through her veins.

Adrien widened his eyes, immediately recoiling at her hostility. He frowned, his heart sinking into his stomach as he realised that she was hurting. The best way to react was to continue to be patient and treat her with respect.

The male nodded, shamefully looking down as Marinette immediately turned and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Adrien sighed, his instinct telling him to go after her, but also didn't want to push any boundaries.

The male ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck-"

Marinette leaned on to the rail of the bedroom balcony. Her chest heaved with an incredulously amount of pain laced with guilt

Pain, because she had been cheated on and left behind like she had done wrong.

Guilt, because she was redirecting that aggression to the only person who was here to tell her the truth.

She knew that Adrien had nothing to do with Felix's infidelity, but still managed to push him away regardless. She had somehow strung their last names together and Marinette wanted to use the reason that he was moving into Kagami as an excuse to be mad at him when it wasn't.

Adrien didn't know about her feelings for him, and he had already established a relationship with Kagami long before he even met her.

Marinette sighed, tears pooling in her eyes as she realised she had no reason to be angry at Adrien.

If it were Alya who had decided to move out; would she had felt the same?

Certainly not.

Marinette closed her eyes, feeling completely humiliated at having to entertain the thought that Felix was sleeping with someone else.

It had made sense.

Why he was so disinterested in her, why he never stayed around to show her that he cared or that he even liked her anymore.

Marinette had felt so stranded and confused, she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, his voice soft as he stood in the doorway leading to the bedroom. "I know you asked me to leave you alone...but it didn't feel right to leave you up here to cry by yourself."

Marinette felt her heart get stuck in her throat. The small framed woman turned to glance back at the man who appeared reluctant to approach.

Marinette glanced down, feeling ashamed for more reasons than simply one. She reached up to wipe her tears from her cheeks and she turned her gaze back to the gardens beneath them.

"I-I'm sorry..." the blunette breathed, her voice cracking. "I didn't mean to get so angry with you. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me."

Adrien nodded, remaining impassive as he stepped on to the balcony beside her. The male leaned on to the baluster, his green eyes glancing over to their yard beneath them.

"I get it." He replied softly. "When my mother dissapeared, I felt angry too..."his voice trailed off as he listened to Marinette sniffle beside him. "I often took my anger out on my dad...and frankly I felt like he took his anger out on me...I think she still does sometimes." Adrien confessed. "But if we come back to our senses, we shouldn't have to beat ourselves up other it...especially for someone who isn't worth creating such a large impact on your life."

Marinette bit her lip, trying to find comfort in his words but continued to struggle. She wanted to cry until she couldn't breathe anymore. It just hurt way too much.

"Its easier said than done..." Marinette breathed out, her voice quivering as she was close to breaking down again. "I-I feel so-so h-humiliated-" the female sobbed, keeping her gaze away from Adrien as she spoke. "S-so f-freaking angry...to waste so much time with someone who was doing this to me the whole time..." her heart ached painfully in her chest. "T-To think t-that I was some sort of j-joke to him."

Marinette had never felt so foolish in her entire life.

"It all makes sense...why he seemed so uninterested in me...why he stopped giving me kisses or sleeping in the bed with me..." Marinette felt her cheeks grow warm and her heart ache at the memory. "I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone..."

Adrien frowned, not knowing the pain of being cheated on and lied to, but can only imagine the pain it could do to someone.

"I can't imagine what you're going through...and I won't stand here and pretend that I do. But I can see how much you're hurting. Felix was always like that, to only think of himself and do things that were solely for his amusement. You deserve someone who will take you seriously...see how beautiful you are from the inside and out. You deserve someone who appreciates you, notices your many talents and your kind heart." Adrien glanced up at Marinette. "Felix doesn't deserve your tears, Marinette..."

Marinette blushed, attempting to blink the tears out of her eyes desperately.

"The person he showed me was different..." the blunette explained wistfully. "I was so blinded by love that what may have been selfishness, never really appeared to me."

Adrien nodded, his thumb running across the inside of his top lip as the model contemplated.

"There's a saying that says when you look at a person through a rose tinted glass, all the red flags just look like flags. The cousin I knew tried to drown me in the bathtub when I was seven, I saw that red flag." Adrien elucidated.

Marinette widened her eyes, she had heard the saying about love tricking its victims into seeing life through a Rose tinted glass, but she felt like she was more focus on the question as to why Felix tried to drown Adrien in the bathtub.

"O-Oh..." The young woman sniffled, reaching up to rub her eyes as Adrien shifted beside her.

"Look-" the male prompted, turning to face her. "What I mean is, you have to know your worth. Literally everyone can see it but you and that includes the people who have taken advantage of your kindness."

Marinette closed her eyes, her heart feeling heavy still at the news. She knew that Adrien could have meant what he said, but she couldn't help but to continue thinking about what Felix had done.

"I know...that it was years ago since I've last seen him and I probably shouldn't be this upset." Marinette breathed. "But it hurts so bad. It's like a neverending pain that I keep getting myself into that I wish I could just stop it or not notice it..."

Adrien frowned, his heart aching at the quiver in her voice. The male very slowly edged towards her, placing his hand on to her waist and guiding her closer to him.

Marinette inhaled, her own heart leaping in her chest as her body was drawn to his. He swathed his arms around her, drawing her tautly to his form in a comforting hug.

The blunette squeezed her eyes shut, her legs quivering as he held her. She breathed in the scent of his cologne and Marinette nearly wanted to melt right there in his arms.

There were times she hated him for stupid reasons that he couldn't help, but there were other times she appreciated when he took the initiative because they always seemed to work for her in the right ways.

Marinette pressed her face into his chest, knowing full well that she loved the man that held her. She loved the man that bore witnessed to her being played a fool by his own cousin. She had fell smitten with a man who belonged to someone else, but had no idea of the feelings she had for him.

He was incredibly tantalizing and Marinette wanted it in every aspect. The person she knew she wanted to have her in ways that no one else did was Adrien.

This was the one.

"Don't beat yourself up..." Adrien murmured, pressing soft kisses to the top of her head. "Every one grieves at their own pace. If anything, I feel guilty for snooping and spilling the beans in the first place."

Marinette kept her eyes closed, shaking her head as he spoke to her.

"No...it's alright. I'm glad you told me." She breathed, her hands loosening their grip on him. "At least now I have an answer and I'm ready to leave him go."

The female remained quiet as the wind blew between them. She had felt so safe and warm, she was sure she could have fallen asleep right then and there.

"How about I grab up something to eat? You can get comfortable and pick out a movie that we could watch. I know that you're not totally over this news, but a good distraction was enough to help me when my mom dissapeared..."

A small smile tugged at her lips, she really did think he was sweet and it was foolish enough for her to think that she didn't want him to leave. This entire time she was denying anything she may have felt for him and forced a gap between the two of them while all the while hurting him as well as herself.

Marinette blinked, feeling his arms unwrapped themselves from around her. The warmth that was just on her skin had abruptly vanished and it took Marinette everything she could to almost not reach out to him.

Almost...

Adrien turned, his hands falling at his sides as he decided to give her some space and go out to grab them something to eat.

The blonde froze, the moment her hand wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from moving an inch further.

A subtle blush dusted across his cheeks the moment he glanced back at Marinette who seemed just about as conflicted as he was.

The blunette pressed her lips together, her eyes widening slightly as she glanced at his hand in her own.

Her heart threatened to leap from her throat, it squeezed painfully in her chest that it almost made her sick.

She could faintly hear the sound of her heart beating and Marinette was almost sure that the words she had been scared to say this whole time were about to make their debute.

"Marinette?" Adrien mused, his voice faintly etching into her one track mind. "Are you okay?"

Marinette exhaled, her hands holding on to his even tighter as her body felt warm and cold at the same time.

_'I love you'_

_'I love you'_

_'I love you'_

The words carried along inside of her head in syncopation with her erratic heart palpitations.

Was she really going to tell him?

What would he think about her?

In the case that he didn't return her feelings (which he didn't) how would they continue to live with one another until they divorced permanently.

The thought killed her and frankly, it didn't seem like a good idea to tell a man who was in a committed relationship with another woman that she had feelings for him.

Marinette bitched and moaned that she would live up to what Kagami bullied her for, but in the end it would only make her a worse person for doing so.

She didn't want to use Adrien for her own personal gain. She wanted to grow with him until they decided to part ways in the end.

It didn't feel like a fruitless endeavor, but a moment she wanted to enjoy because she felt as if she would regret it if she didn't.

In the end it came down to whether or not if it was worth having him in her life as a friend, or would it just be better to not have him in her life at all.

Marinette glanced up at him, her eyes bouncing between both his green irises as she worried if this was just another reckless decision she had made along with the many ones she's already made since the moment she agreed that she would dance with Nick.

"T-Thank you..." Marinette stuttered, her grip loosened around his hand and she allowed him to go. "Thank you for coming back for me...and again, I'm sorry for flipping out on you earlier."

The two remained silent as Marinette looked away. She reached up to rub her cheek, her soul easing the moment he spoke.

"Always, my Ladybug..."


	20. Authors note UPDATE

Hello!

So I've been notified that the plot for this story is too complex and confusing.

I think I'll most likely unpublish or delete this story, or possibly discontinue it so I can edit it and improve it. I'm open to suggestions to make it better because I want you guys to enjoy the stories as much as I enjoy writing them!

If there's anything I can do to make it more understandable, enjoyable and simple if need be, please let me know because your opinions on my stories are important. I need honest feedback that's what I asked for. Please comment any suggestions down below

If there's anyway I misconstrued the relationship between the characters that may have confused some. Please let me know.

Thanks a bunch!

UPDATE: I've been seeing a lot of comments regarding scene changes and breaks. This story was taken off of my wattpad account where there are scene breaks and lines that symbolize a difference scene, for some unknown reason when I transport it to here the website keeps taking them out. I was not realizing it until someone pointed it out today.

I know to be careful with it regarding my other stories. As far as this story goes I believe that I will discontinue it.

I hope to make better content for you in the future as I've written fanfiction before and I thought it was getting better? But I guess I have a lot to learn.

Thanks for your feedback guys!


	21. Chapter 19

A/N: Added the missing breaks. I posted an authors note the other week letting you guys know that I was aware that the line breaks weren't there and that id be sure to add them into the future chapters so that there isn't any confusion...

I literally get 20+ Responses on that same chapter to tell me again that there were no line breaks, and now I'm wondering if you guys really read my authors notes...? ﾟﾘﾭ

* * *

The blunette glanced at her phone in a haze. She was faintly aware of the drug smoke that engulfed both her and Alya in their entirety.

Marinette never really spent so much time at Alya's cozy little apartment, but the blunette always had the best time when she did make time to visit.

"Can you believe it?" Marinette asked, her nose scrunching at the smell of cannabis that lingered in the air between both women. "Audrey Bourgeois asked for me...by name...to interview for an internship at her headquarters!" The blunette blushed, clutching her phone close to her body. "Pinch me! I must be dreaming."

Alya pursed her lips, pushing the bud closer to Marinette before she held on to her pillow.

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with your last name being Agreste?" The young woman inquired, her brow perking with curiosity.

Marinette groaned, her lip pouting in her comrade's lack of enthusiasm and faith.

"Really, Alya?" Marinette sneered playfully, feigning the false hurt that she wanted to facade so badly. "You'd really think that the very popular Audrey Bourgeois would invite me to intern at her very prestigious business because of my last name and not because of my natural fashion designing prowess?" The blunette gasped her mouth agape as she did so.

Alya simply rolled her eyes at the gesture, a faint smile on her lips at her friends facade.

"I certainly don't doubt that she recognized you for your talent." The brunette conceded. "I'm just saying, you having married into the Agreste family may have been a perk."

Marinette playfully pout her bottom lip, setting her phone to the side as she casually reached for the bud that had been lit against the ash tray.

"You can't just pretend that you're happy for me?" She asked before layering it between her lips and taking an awkward drag.

Marinette scrunched her face, feeling the cannabis smoke fill her lungs and she immediately coughed.

Alya furrowed her brow, shaking her head with a genuine smile.

"Why do you try smoking this stuff, if it's so obvious you're gonna choke on it?" The brunette inquired, resting her elbow on the back of the sofa.

Marinette cleared her throat, her eyes watering as she placed it back on to the ash tray with a deep blush.

"Because..." the blunette mumbled, coughing again. "I'm gonna be old and I just don't want to die without trying it."

Alya chortled at Marinette's response, the female waving her hand in her face to clear out the smoke.

"Why the rush though? It's not like you're going to see a unicorn emerge from the sky during your first high. It'll just feel more like eating." Alya explained, shifting her weight. "Is this just another one of those spontaneous decisions you've been making lately?"

Marinette blew the smoke into the air, her chest heaving as she coughed once more before offering Alya a sheepish glance.

"I think the most reckless thing I've ever done in my entire life is agree to marry Adrien Agreste because I was worried his father would sue my parents for not fulfilling the contract and I couldn't bear to see my parents lose everything they had because I couldn't put my pride aside..." Marinette pressed her lips together, her mouth feeling dry from the weed.

"You're a saint." Alya teased, watching Marinette reach over for the bottle of fruit juice on the table. "I salute you-"

Marinette hummed promptly, pressing the bottle to her lips and taking a large gulp.

"I can't be a hero." The blunette breathed, sealing the bottle closed and leaned into the sofa. "Though I truly try to be..."

Alya leaned into the sofa with her a small smile spreading her her lips at Marinette's blush.

"Aw c'mon-" she teased. "It can't be all that bad being married to Adrien. I think you've realised the perks now..."

Marinette felt her heart squeeze in her chest.

True, there were some perks of being married to Adrien, but it was more so that she actually got him to look at her, it had nothing to do with the publicity that came with his last name.

It was true that he loved someone else, but Marinette felt foolish to crave that aspect of him looking at her and only her.

"I think I'm part of the problem..." Marinette sighed, her hand reaching up to rub against her warm cheek. The blunette kept her gaze down towards the drink in her hand.

Alya blinked, her eyes following Marinette as she shied away from her.

"What do you mean by that, boo?" She asked, her brow perking as she reached under Marinette's chin and guided her trajectory to her own.

Marinette sighed, a deep blush coating her cheeks as Alya guaged her to look her in the eye.

She wandered if it was a good idea to just simply admit it. Alya was her friend, Marinette knew she could trust her.

"I mean...you were right before..." Marinette shrugged, glancing up at Alya with a pounding heart.

"I'm in love with my husband."

Alya furrowed her brow, the tension growing so deep in her face that the vein in her forehead protruded.

"Wait...you're in love with Adrien?"

Marinette glanced down quickly, her fingers playing with the lid on her bottle. The blunette grew incredibly red, unsure how to answer the question despite her having already admitted it.

Alya's mouth fell open, her heart racing at Marinette's reaction. The silence and her fluster told all of it

"Oh my God-" Alya breathed, her eyes remaining on Marinette. "OH MY GOD!"

Marinette widened her eyes, her blood pushing through her veins at a rapid and painful pace.

"Alya please-" Marinette shushed, the blush on her cheeks only growing more and more dark. "Please don't freak out..."

Alya chortled, a wide smile on her face as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"I knew it. I asked you the other day and you told me no!"

Marinette placed her hand over her face, almost wanting to cower behind her palm and disappear completely.

"I...I didn't know what to say at that time. I knew I felt something but I just assumed it was a small crush and that it would go away. I've been making so many terrible decisions lately and the other night I came on to him and-"

"You came on to him?!" Alya interjected, her voice screeching as she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. "What?!"

Marinette widened her eyes, her cheeks growing incredibly read as she only dug herself deeper and deeper into a hole.

"I-It was an accident! We were drunk and we just...we just started d-d-dry h-humping-" Marinette gulped, the sound of her own voice saying such things rung in her ears.

Alya gasped, a wide smile on her face as she plopped back down on to the sofa.

"Marinette- he has a girlfriend! Did you guys tell her?"

Marinette grimaced, shaking her head as her blush began to consume her face.

"I know...he has a girlfriend." The blunette breathed. "I haven't told his girlfriend, but I know that if and when she finds out, she'd like rip both my tits off and castrate Adrien. I can tell you that it will not be done with mercy."

Alya shook her head, her fingers pressing into her temples as both women remained in silence to one another.

"Damn..." she murmured, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"What is with you and this bad luck regarding the Agrestes?"

Marinette shrugged, glancing down at the bottle in her hand.

"I'm not sure..." the blunette grimaced, taking her lip between her teeth as she wondered if it was a good idea to bring up the fact that Felix had been cheating on her this entire time.

"But I thought that Luka would be good for me..." Marinette conceded, her voice low as she tried to push the thought of her feelings for Adrien to the back of her mind. "I thought maybe when we go on our first date, things would go smoothly...perhaps we might actually become official?" Marinette mused, almost feeling too unsure of herself.

She wondered if it was a good idea to start a serious relationship, especially because her dating history and the men she chose were less than impressive.

"Is that a good idea?" Alya asked in a soft murmur, her eyes moving up to glance at Marinette. "I mean you've already established that you had feelings for Adrien. Don't you think it's a little unfair to use Luka to forget about your feelings for Adrien? Luka really seems like he likes you... I'm sure that would hurt him."

Marinette sighed, her soul nearly feeling like it had fallen from her body.

"I-I'm not using Luka..." she dejected, her heart sinking at the thought of hurting Luka. "I just thought it would be a better idea to give him a chance. I want to like Luka and I think he's a really awesome guy. Adrien is just my friend and he's in love with his girlfriend, I have no intention to make Adrien anything more than my friend whereas with Luka I want something more than a friendship with him." The blunette reached up to rub the back of her neck as the smell of marijuana made her throat burn just a little.

"I just...think it would be a nicer approach if Luka and I took it slow. I've been in a really serious relationship and I don't think I want to immediately rush into another right now." She pressed her lips together, keeping her gaze away from Alya with a solemn expression. "I feel guilty enough that I haven't even told him about Adrien yet."

Alya shook her head, exhaling as she glanced up at the ceiling.

"Damn...when summer started I recall vividly that I was bitching about you being kept in your apartment all day and not meeting people since your fallout with Felix. Now, here we are nearly two months in and you've got two men on your shoulders." The brunette grinned, crossing her arms gently as she glanced over at Marinette.

"You're like a totally different person since then, I mean I always knew you were a total babe-but I didn't know you'd be caught between two men." She bit her lip. "And I am loving it."

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend, she placed her bottle of juice back on to the table and reached for the wrap up before she layered it between her lips and attempted another inhale.

The blunette blushed deeply, coughing as she placed it back on the ashtray and her chest began to itch just a little.

"I'm a little less than thrilled. I mean I'd call it a harem as a joke but it's really a fucked up mess." Marinette sighed, leaning back into Alya's sofa as her blue eyes trailed back up towards the ceiling. The female pursed her lips in thought, her digits lightly running against the fabric of the furniture beneath her.

"Messy isn't always bad~" Alya mused, leaning against the back of the sofa and bringing her fingertips to Marinette's hair. Her digits laced around her dark locks and drew them away from her ear.

Marinette shrugged.

"At this point, we all minus well take showers together. I'd make out with Adrien, he turns, fucks Kagami and I'd be standing there like an awkward grandmother hoping they'd be safe. If I'm lucky Luka would take a pass at me." Marinette chuckled, reaching up to rub her eyes and cringe at how awful she sounded.

Alya hummed, her fingers looping through Marinette's hair.

"That sounds kinda hot..." she giggled, biting her lip. "Do you think you're Kagami's type? Maybe she could have a go at you while Luka and Adrien get to it." She teased, wiggling her brows playfully.

Marinette snorted, shaking her head and glancing at Alya with a subtle blush.

"No...not really. I think Kagami would probably choke me rather than have sex with me..." the blunette confessed. "Definitely not her type..."

It was an entertaining idea, but Marinette had to admit Kagami wouldn't be her type either.

"Like...erotic asphyxiation?" Alya asked, perking a brow. "She'd definitely have you right where she wants you."

"-and that would be dead." Marinette interjected with a laugh. "She would literally choke me dead. Especially if she knew that I slept in the same bed with Adrien and dry humped him that night we both got drunk and signed our marriage license."

Alya drew back, her head shaking as she allowed her words to soak in.

"You're not wrong..." she sighed, closing her eyes and resting her cheek on the back of the sofa.

Marinette nodded, opening her bottle of juice and taking a sip as she was starting to feel a little hungry.

"I've decided to just focus on Luka..." Marinette sighed, glancing back over to Alya. "I mean...you've heard me sing and Adrien walked in on me singing...I don't really feel comfortable with singing...but if it's something he wants to do, I'm more than happy to try out this...duet thing..." her voice trailed off as she bit her lip.

Alya subtly nodded, her eyes remaining closed as she hummed softly in acknowledgement.

"Have you picked out a song you wanted to do?" She asked, her voice quivering as she stifled a yawn.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart aching in her chest as she thought about the song she wanted to sing.

She reached up, running her hands through her hair before she exhaled.

"Y-Yeah...I know what song I want to sing..."

* * *

Adrien glanced down at the text message Kagami had sent him. The male could very well feel the sun permeating through his shirt and on to his skin in such an intolerable heat. It almost made him incredulously vexatious.

The male sported his casual white shirt and black Jean's but it almost made him wish he wore something much more light.

The sun was almost painful as it irritated his tan skin.

His green eyes fixated on the text message and he very casually ran his hand through his silky blonde hair.

_'Please come see me. I need you...'_

He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a message so urgent from Kagami. The male shifted his weight, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He slid his other hand into his pocket and exhaled.

Adrien was usually well reserved and kept to himself, but damn lately she had him on his toes.

He glanced up at her apartment building, wondering what she needed him for this time. Adrien was already tired and he hadn't even started his day yet. He wasn't sure if he was up for whatever Kagami had up her sleeve.

The male placed his phone into his pocket, taking a deep breath before he let himself inside.

Kagami ran a hand through her dark hair. Her chest felt too heavy for her to hold and her stomach did flips in ways she wasn't used to.

There was an empty feeling deep inside of her and Kagami was desperate.

She was like an addict, she was rid of her fix and she felt as if she was going completely insane.

Her hand trembled as she clutched on to her phone, her heart ached in her chest and her mouth had gone significantly dry.

"Was it something that I did?" She asked, her phone pressed tautly to her ear. She pressed her lips together, her anxiety making her belly drop the moment she heard his voice on the other line.

"It wasn't anything you did-" the unknown male replied. "Things just change..." his voice trailed off the moment he heard Kagami's small cries.

"You promised...you said you wouldn't leave. You know I trusted you with so much..." Kagami heaved, tears swelling in her eyes as she knew that she couldn't lose him.

Sure, it was consuming her that she had both Adrien and her lover balanced out, but Kagami knew that she couldn't lose either of them.

"You can still trust me..." he replied, his voice strained from Kagami's anxiety. "I'm just saying that things have changed. We can't be seeing each other the way we have been."

"Why? What's wrong with the way we've been seeing each other?" Kagami asked, her voice quivering as she clutched on tighter.

"It's just...my life is changing and I need to start something new..." the male replied. "I'm sorry, Kagami. The times we had were fun but-"

"No!" Kagami interjected, her voice sharp as her rage had began to push through her veins. "You aren't sorry. You know that I need you! You know that you can't leave me-"

"Who can't leave you?" A soft voice emanated from behind her.

Kagami widened her eyes, her soul nearly jumping out from her body as she heard his voice.

The female quickly turned her head, facing the blonde who stood in her doorway completely confused.

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, fear bubbling in her blood as she wondered how much of her conversation he had heard.

The young woman immediately pressed her finger into the end call button and she pressed her lips together, facing him with a red face as she tried to come up with the best excuse she could formulate.

"I...I was talking to my father...he wants to leave Paris for an important business trip." Kagami replied, her blush deepening under the freckles on her face.

Adrien blinked, feeling like he had just walked in a private conversation. Kagami sounded like she was in distress and Adrien couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong.

"A-Are you sure?" The model asked, his green eyes glancing into Kagami's dark orbs. "You look like you've been crying..."

Adrien closed the door behind him, pressing his lips together the moment he glanced at Kagami awkwardly stuffing her phone into her pocket.

"You asked me to come see you..." he prompted, his voice trailing off as he spoke. "You seemed like you were really in trouble. Is everything okay?"

His heart squeezed in his chest, an unnerving feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach.

Kagami nodded, the female quickly rubbing her cheeks before she approached him.

Naturally, her arms gently slid up his chest before they soon wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Y-Yeah... it was just a stupid argument with my dad..." Kagami breathed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before she pulled back with a nervous glance. "I'm glad you came over..." she murmured, her fingers lightly running through his blonde hair.

Adrien gently placed his hands on to her waist, politely drawing her close. The male slid his hands up her body and rested his palms on her face.

"Is that why you called me over?" He asked, perking a brow as his thumbs very lightly brushed away any remaining tears on her cheeks. "To have me watch you vent?" The model offered her a chaste smile, his hands dropping to his sides.

"No..." Kagami dragged on, her arms drawing him flush against her body. "I want you to hold me...and kiss me..." she murmured, leaning up to brush her lips against his. "And...I want you inside of me..."

Adrien sighed, his hands resting back on to her hips as he had a hunch this was what she wanted.

The blonde parted his lips, opening his mouth to speak but was cut off the moment Kagami pressed her lips against his.

Adrien closed his eyes, his brows furrowing as he complied with the kiss. His lips moved on hers delicately, his digits lightly massaging her hips as their lips remained taut against one another.

He furrowed his brow, his heart squeezing in his chest the moment Kagami slipped her tongue into his mouth. The blonde whimpered, cowering as Kagami's grip on him grew more desperate and needy.

Adrien had the sense that something was wrong since he had walked, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The male leaned into her, attempting to sink into the kiss and give her what she wanted, but he just couldn't get into it.

Since the very moment he got engaged to Marinette, Adrien took notice to how much more aggressive Kagami had become.

Adrien recalled the times she came on to him, he recalled all those mean things she did to Marinette. It was really starting to get underneath his skin.

It was all he ever got from her, just physical attention. He barely had the chance to spend quality time with her, but yet the moment Marinette is mentioned, Kagami had her mouth on him, ushering him to go back to bed.

Adrien placed his hands on to her shoulder, his eyes opening at the odd sensation of her tongue attempting to jam itself down his throat.

Their lips separated with an audible squelch and Adrien held her at arms length. The male ducked lower, his eyes capturing hers in a firm glance.

"What is it that you're trying to prove?" Adrien asked, his hands slowly falling away from her shoulders. The male attempted to catch his breath from the heated kiss and his cheeks remained completely flushed.

He could feel his heart ache in his chest as he was sure that if they continued, Kagami would have him flat on his back in bed.

Kagami blinked, her cheeks blushing as he pulled away from the kiss and inquired her. The female straightened herself up and she cleared her throat.

"W-What do you mean, Adrien?" She replied, her voice quivering as he questioned her. "I just want to show you how much I love you, that's all."

Adrien perked a brow, crossing his arms with a grimace as his eyes remained on her.

"Show me you love me?" He mused, exhaling as he tried to let those words sink into his head. "Kagami, you literally bail on me everytime I try to set up a date. I try to come over just to see you, and you always decline. You're incredibly rude to Marinette to the point where she cries because of what you say to her. On the rare chance you do see me, you throw yourself on me and rush into things. It makes me feel like sex is the only thing you want from me..." his explained, sighed as he reached up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Frankly, its really starting to piss me off..."

Kagami widened her eyes, her cheeks flushing as she clenched her fists.

"It's just sex, Adrien. What are you so afraid of?" She asked, her voice growing hoarse with vexation. "I'm sorry that I have a life and can't always spend time with you, but is it wrong that I want to have you as a part of me? I'm worried that you'll leave me for-"

"Kagami, it really isn't just sex for me-" Adrien interjected, the male slouching forward as he bit his lip. "I don't want my first time being treated as some sort of quest to be conquered..." Adrien explained, his voice weary. "I love you...I really do, but I hate the way you've been acting lately..." he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

Guilt began to sink into his heart as he felt as if he had no room to talk. He had done something with Marinette that he knew would hurt Kagami.

"I...I just...don't want to rush into anything and I want my first time to be something I won't forget..." he blushed deeply before he brought his gaze back to her.

Kagami breathed deeply, her eyes bouncing between both his green irises. Her chest heaved as she tried to keep herself composed.

"How dare you-?" She breathed, bringing her hand up and cracking him across the cheek sharply. "How dare you accuse me of just using you for sex? You promised me that you wouldn't lead me astray or abandon me for that ugly cunt you call a wife!" She sneered, her chest heaving as she attempted to stifle a vexed cry.

Adrien bit his lip, his heart aching in his chest as his skin stung from the strike. The male reached up, rubbing the swollen area as he sighed, keeping himself composed.

Adrien glanced down, feeling like he had crossed a couple of lines.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said..." Adrien murmured, keeping his gaze away from her. "But you've changed..."

Kagami clenched her fists, remaining still as Adrien stepped away from her.

"I haven't changed at all, Adrien..." her voice quivered, her lips pressing together. "Nothing has changed..."

Adrien shook his head, his fingers soothing the red mark on his cheek.

The male simply shook his head, turning away from her and glancing down on to the ground.

"I'm sorry..."


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'll apologize for the lack of quality in the next two chapters. This was actually a lot longer but I had to break it in two. My editor only notified me that she was editing between 40-60 pages and I just felt so bad.**

**Please bear with me.**

* * *

"Who sets up intern interviews in the evening?" Adrien asked with a deep sigh, his eyes glowering down at Marinette whilst she folded her clothes and placed them neatly into her drawer.

Marinette rolled her eyes, before she glanced up at him, the blush in her cheeks beginning to swarm across her skin like a herd of angry fire ants.

"Uhh... someone who works late at night, and would kinda like some sleep and clear thinking space the next day?" The blunette replied sarcastically with a chuckle.

"It'll be fine," she sighed as she stood up. "It's only thirty minutes away, and the interview should only last an hour or so. If I calculated correctly, I should be home before midnight."

Adrien reached up to rub the back of his neck, his fingers gliding through his hair momentarily before he sighed, shrugging.

"I guess I'm a little worried about how you'll get home," his voice trailed off slightly. "If you'll just let me-"

"Can you not send your entourage to follow me?" Marinette interjected, her brow perked slightly as she caught his deflated attention. "I still would like to walk out with my independence you know. You don't have to babysit me."

Adrien narrowed his eyes towards her, casually sliding his hands into his pockets.

"They aren't spying on you," he bit his lip, shifting his weight slightly. "Its just to ensure that you get home safe, but if you insist on taking the train or bus or what may have you, by all means."

Marinette placed her laundry down, her blue eyes shifting back towards Adrien. Her heart squeezed in her chest as he smiled at her. The concern in his eyes was evident, but Marinette didn't mean to torture him.

She knew how much he cared for her in some ways, but she was a big girl. She could handle things on her own, and she had handled many things on her own long before Adrien was thrust into her life via contract.

"Look," the blunette prompted, moving closer to Adrien. "I will make sure I call you when I'm on my way back, if that'll help you sleep at night." She murmured, gently reaching up to fix the collar on Adrien's shirt. "Please don't stay up waiting for me, I know you have to get up early for work tomorrow. I promise I'll be quiet when I walk in."

Adrien pressed his lips together, remaining still as he felt her hands on him.

"I guess." he sighed, watching her as she pulled away from him. His green eyes captured hers and Marinette quickly glanced away.

"Please don't forget to bring a phone charger."

Marinette snorted, playfully shoving him away before she resumed her laundry. She carefully closed the drawers to dresser, and she shook her head.

"Are you my husband? Or my father? Don't you think I can take care of myself?" She asked, biting her lip as her heart soared inside of her chest.

Adrien chortled, sitting on the edge of the bed, but keeping his head lowered.

"No, I think I'll trust you. If you say you're fine and are used to doing things this way, I won't hound you to change what you're comfortable with." The blonde offered her a weary smile.

It nearly broke her heart. Marinette knew he was trying to help, but lately it appeared he had been so insecure. It was almost like something inside of him broke, and Marinette was afraid to ask what it was.

She bit her lip, her face growing warm, before she decided to sit beside him on the bed.

"I mean, you could always come with." Marinette suggested, her heart racing at the thought of her and Adrien spending the day together in a different city.

Adrien shook his head, his stare remaining incredibly impassive as he parted his lips to speak.

"I can't. I have a date with Kagami tonight." The male deadpanned, the lines under his eyes deepening as he recalled what had happened the last time he had seen Kagami in person.

"O-Oh," Marinette breathed, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach at the mention of Kagami's name. "That's okay."

Marinette reached up, lightly running her fingers across her chest as the ache began to permeate once more. She tried not to make it noticeable, but it had hurt.

Every time he mentioned her, every time he was with her and every time she had him in ways that Marinette only ever craved, it tore at her heart relentlessly. She knew she couldn't be mad at him, because Adrien simply didn't know.

The pair remained silent, and Marinette screamed inwardly. She glanced away from Adrien, her heart aching in a painful beat. Marinette could vividly feel the soft sheets underneath them both.

"I feel like she's hiding something," Adrien murmured, his soft voice cutting through the silence with ease. "I don't know what kind of thing she's hiding, but there's definitely something."

Marinette frowned, her heart sinking at the pain in his voice.

"W-Why do you think she could be hiding something?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Adrien sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. She's been acting a little weird around me. She was talking to someone on her phone and she said it was her father, but she seemed really distraught that he was leaving,"

Adrien closed his eyes, shaking his head as the guilt began to tear away at his heart relentlessly. "Or maybe I'm just suspecting her for no reason because I feel guilty about what we did a few weeks ago, and we haven't told her."

Marinette reached up, running her hands through her hair as her blush grew deeper the more she remembered how close they were to actually having sex that night.

"I don't think that's it," The blunette assured, attempting to take his mind off of it. "I think she's probably going through a tough time. Sometimes they don't like to show it."

Adrien leaned back into the sheets, his eyes glaring straight into the ceiling above him.

"I feel like such a shitty person," he breathed, his heart feeling heavy. "To suspect Kagami of anything when I'm less than impressive with my behavior lately myself. I accused her of changing, and honestly I deserved that whack to the face. I had no right stepping across that boundary."

Marinette pressed her lips together, her eyes widening as he spoke.

"Wait, she smacked you?" The blunette asked, scooting away from him.

Adrien maneuvered his gaze back to Marinette, who appeared completely perplexed at his confession. The male propped himself up on his elbows, a deep blush covering his cheeks as he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Y-yeah she did, but it was completely justified," He sat up, resting his hands into his lap. "I thought it was a good idea to start talking out of my ass, not entirely realizing that I was stepping on her toes and hurting her feelings. It wasn't a big slap, but it did sting just a little. I'll live."

Marinette shook her head, her lips pressing together as she genuinely wanted to face palm herself.

"Did you kill her first born?" Marinette asked, shifting her gaze back over to him. The bluenette steadied her breathing, trying her best the conceal the anger that wanted to emanated through her chest.

Adrien chuckled, patting his hands against his lap nonchalantly.

"No," he sighed, his eyes shifting back over to her. "I decided to talk a lot of shit. I'm usually reserved when it comes to my position in the relationship. I mean we argue, but I never really put up a fight. I told her she was ticking me off with how she's been acting-" the male paused. His cheeks heating up all the way to his ears as he recalled how desperate she had been lately.

"I told her I was getting kind of tired of her treating my virginity as some sort of prize to be won," He reached up, running his hand through his hair. "I guess mentioning change really bothers or..." his eyes veered off to a corner. "At least, at that moment it did..."

Marinette rolled her eyes, exhaling evenly as she tried to let it roll off her shoulders.

"Still, a really dumb reason to hit someone." the blunette mumbled under her breath, not entirely caring if Adrien heard her or not.

Alas, her words didn't fall upon deaf ears. Adrien chuckled, a weary smile on his face as he glanced up at Marinette.

"I don't know," the male yawned, his elbow playfully nudging into Marinette's side. "Maybe I'm just a submissive twat when it comes to being around Kagami."

Marinette scoffed, shaking her head as her blush began to rush up to her ears. The young woman cracked a smile, quite admiring how quickly Adrien was able to turn a situation. He was honestly a breath of fresh air, especially since Marinette felt like she had been drowning for so many years. It was one of the reasons why she had fallen for him so quickly.

"Then stop being a submissive twat Adrien! I can't be known as the woman who married Paris' biggest twat!" Marinette huffed, playfully nudging him away before she stood up.

Adrien laughed softly, shaking his head as he bit his lip. The male tugged at the edges of his shirt, carefully tugging it off of his body.

Marinette widened her eyes, the pupils of her blue eyes immediately dilating as she was suddenly blessed with the visage of his tan lean muscles.

The blunette could pinpoint every plain and curve, and even as he pulled the shirt over his shoulder, Marinette was graciously in the presence of his shoulder muscles pressing together.

Her lips parted, her head heating up and ready to explode. She wanted to look away, but the way his muscles shifted under his skin beckoned her in ways she never knew she could be bribed.

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette screeched, an audible gulp emanating from her as she was finally able to bring her gaze away from him.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Adrien paused, tugging his shirt off of his forearms and tossing it to the side before he wandered to the closet to grab some fresh clothes.

"I'm just going to grab a shower. Last time I checked, we don't do that with our clothes on." The male replied, a teasing lilt in his voice.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her hands cupping her cheeks as she would have stared daggers into his back, but the daggers would have likely turned into a full blown obvious gawking.

He really was trying to kill her.

Marinette never knew she could have felt some type of way over muscles.

"Y-Yeah, but do you have to undress here?!" She asked, her heart racing painfully in her chest as she did everything she could to keep her eyes off of him.

Adrien furrowed his brow, grabbing a simple black shirt, before he shot a quick glance at the bashful blunette who hid her face behind her hand.

"Marinette," the male prompted with a light hearted chortle. "I'm not naked. It's literally just my shirt. I'm usually topless all the time when I'm at my photoshoots."

Marinette rolled her eyes, her fingertips brushing against her heated freckled cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, but this isn't a photoshoot set. You're literally in private, just undressing in front of me!" her voice quivered as she spoke. The female inwardly scolded herself as she realised how ridiculous she sounded.

"Exactly!" Adrien rasped, a toothy grin across his lips. "I'm in the privacy of my own home! I'm just going to grab a quick shower," He murmured, throwing his shirt over his shoulder. "Are you going to join me? I swear we won't have sex..." he spoke, his eyes narrowing as he was simply got a kick out of teasing her.

Marinette froze, her entire body heating up as she recalled she mentioned a joke about that the night they both got drunk.

"U-Uhm... as much as that sounds tempting... I really think I'd have to decline." Marinette breathed, her hands nervously grabbing for her purse before she exploded into a million pieces, Adrien would have to spend his time cleaning up her lost limbs instead of preparing for his date with his girlfriend.

"I really should head out and catch my train before I miss it." Marinette replied, reaching up to tuck some of her dark hair behind her ear.

Adrien pursed his lips, simply shrugging as he couldn't help but shake the nervousness of her leaving him behind again.

"Alright, my Ladybug," the male murmured, his eyes following her as she slipped on her hooded sweater and approached the doors of their bedroom.

"Just make sure to eat something tonight if you're coming home late." he murmured softly, wandering towards the door of the bathroom. "And I mean real food, not residue off your body."

Marinette widened her eyes as Adrien turned to her to shoot her a firm glance, before he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The bluenette sighed, her body slouching forward as she could hear the shower water running faintly behind the door.

Still confused as to why he was still stuck on that concept, she simply rolled her eyes and slung the strap of her purse over her shoulder.

"Let it go, you little shit-" she giggled under her breath, before she exhaled and left.

* * *

Marinette stepped out on to the street. The blunette lowered her gaze back down on to the street with a perplexed expression.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it surely wasn't that. Marinette couldn't understand why she thought that the interview would have turned out different.

Sure, she didn't bomb the interview, in fact she was pretty sure that she had nailed it. Marinette wasn't sure why she went in with the notion that she would meet Audrey Bourgeois herself.

After all, she was told that Audrey hand picked Marinette herself for the role of the intern. Marinette wasn't all too thrilled to be meeting Audrey's assistant, instead of Audrey herself.

The blunette knew that Audrey was a very busy woman, but she didn't know she was exclusive enough to have one of her assistants manage her main building, especially because it was in Paris itself.

Nonetheless, Marinette was still grateful for the opportunity.

The young woman glanced up at the sky, a deep sigh escaping her lips as she could spot a few storm clouds rolling into an already darkened sky.

She pressed her lips together, fixing her sweatshirt and throwing her hoodie over her head. The female dug into her bag, phishing for her phone. Her thumb swiped through her contacts, the young woman biting her lip as she couldn't decide which one she wanted to call.

It was a huge opportunity, she had many close friends and family members that would have been delighted to hear how it went.

There were her parents; they would have been incredibly excited to see her years of schooling finally paying off. They knew she had spent years working her ass off and saving as much money as she could for this opportunity. Perhaps it would have been a chance of a lifetime. Marinette couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she had been putting off inviting them over. It had felt like forever and a day since she had even had a decent conversation with her parents to let them know any updates on how her marriage was holding up.

There was Alya: who had been her best friend for a good few years. Alya had been a bit distance lately but Marinette wanted to respect her space. She knew Alya still took an interest in Marinette's life and perhaps some pretty awesome news would brighten up and push away any clouds that had rolled in on her sky.

She couldn't go to Nino, simply because she didn't know him too much and he seemed to me a thing with Alya. To randomly call up Nino to talk about an intern interview which he had no prior knowledge of would have felt a little weird to the both of them. She never communicated with Nino outside of Adrien's and Alya's get togethers. It was an entertaining idea, she would have loved to know Nino more. Any friend of Adrien's was a friend of hers.

Of course there was Luka: Hell, he wanted to be a part of her life as much as Marinette wanted him to. She never mentioned to Luka anything about her intern interview, but she knew Luka would have loved to hear about it and support her in anyway that he could.

Marinette bit her lip, her eyes glancing in front of her as she contemplated. Her thumb carefully hovered over a specific contact, and even though she had scolded herself multiple times that she would let this go and be free from the confines of hurt and unrequited love, she always found herself somehow falling deeper and deeper into the one thing she wanted to get away from.

The blunette tapped the call button, very carefully pressing the phone to her ear as it rang. Her heart began to do flips in her chest and Marinette nearly held her breath as she heard the ring cut off and someone answered.

"Hey! How did it go?"

The blunette breathed out, her soul immediately feeling like it was put to rest at the sound of his voice. She had only spent a couple of hours without him, but she felt like she had spent months away, she had missed him terribly.

However, that wouldn't be something she wanted to admit to him.

"I-It went pretty great," Marinette replied in a quivering breath. "I'm not sure what I expected, but I kinda didn't know that I wouldn't be meeting Audrey-"

Adrien hummed subtly on the other line, his tone lilting in that of acknowledgement.

"Yeah, I think she's as elusive as my father. I only met her once or twice. I don't think even her daughter gets to see her that often."

Marinette cringed, the thought of never being able to see her parents, tugging at her heart painfully.

"Have you even met your father?" Marinette asked, a teasing lift in her voice as she tried to make this dark topic as light as possible.

Adrien chuckled lightly on the other line, his voice drawing out as it seemed as though he was distracted by something.

"I think I've met him once or twice." The male replied, a smile in his voice as he played along to her teasing.

Marinette stuffed her free hand into her pocket, the wind blowing against her skin as she worried it was about to storm soon.

"How did your date with Kagami go?" The blunette inquired, her eyes glancing around the streets for a place to possibly eat and shelter in case it started to rain.

"I hope you weren't being a submissive twat."

Adrien chortled, a small groan of frustration emanating from the other side.

"The date was fine, and yes. I was being a submissive twat. When do you think you'll be home?"

Marinette crossed the street, a small blush on her cheeks as she ushered to the corner, her eyes capturing the sight of a cafe on the other side. The young woman felt her heart sink as she stood by what she now knew was one of Felix's favorite places to eat.

_Café des Deux Moulins_

"I'm just waiting on the last train," Marinette replied dryly, her voice trailing off slightly. "I'm probably just going to grab a bite to eat while I wait."

There was a small pause, and Marinette was almost sure she could hear some shuffling in the background.

"I hope you brought something to cover yourself. I think it's going to storm tonight. Please be careful." The male murmured, concern seeping into his voice inevitably.

The lines underneath her eyes deep into slightly and the young woman pressed her lips together.

"I have a sweater, don't worry," she sighed, her spirit immediately feeling flaccid. "Thanks." Marinette glanced up at the sky, her blue eyes tracing the gray clouds that began to roll in at a rapid pace. She was sure it was going to rain at any minute.

"Hey, I'm gonna go," Marinette interjected before Adrien could inquire about her tone of voice. "I've stopped at a spot to eat, and I'm going to see if I can charge my phone. My battery is low." The young woman chewed on her bottom lip as she could faintly hear Adrien's apprehensiveness on the other line.

"Will we get to talk tonight? I want to hear the details of the interview." Adrien replied, his voice strained, and for a brief moment Marinette was worried that she was becoming annoying.

"Y-Yeah," she replied, her voice quivering as the blush began to run to her face. "I'd be more than happy to."

* * *

Adrien exhaled, his eyes remaining locked on to the screen of his phone even after she hung up. The male couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was a cruel kind of wanting that brewed deep in the fibres of his soul. There were no words for it, but all he knew was that he felt empty when she wasn't around.

The blonde glanced up, his emerald eyes fixating on to the bathroom door as Kagami stepped out. The young woman fixed her shirt, her fingers brushing through her hair as she tried to straighten herself out.

She maneuvered her eyes back to Adrien, who seemed to hold on to his phone awkwardly. The day they spent together went smoothly, but Adrien couldn't deny that there was tension between the two of them.

Aside from the fact that Kagami had slapped the crap out of him, Adrien couldn't help but to wonder if there was something that she was hiding from him.

The male pressed his lips together, his hands remaining still as Kagami very delicately snaked her arms around his neck, drawing his body closer to hers.

"I hope you didn't have to much fun without me." she murmured, leaning up to press a small kiss to his lips.

Adrien compiled, resting into her and kissing her back. He hummed, leaving the kiss to be quite chaste as he wasn't really in the mood to rush into things so that she could have her way.

Kagami furrowed her brow, his brown eyes locking on to his as her hands very delicately began to make their way into his hair.

"Adrien?" She mused, her eyes moving away from his. The young woman leaned into him, her fingertips fumbling with the fabric of his shirt.

Adrien leaned into her, his chin resting atop her head whilst he perked a brow curiously.

"Yes?" He replied, drawing the word out, as he was almost afraid of what she had to inquire. The last thing he wanted to do was to let his tongue slip and get whacked across the face once more.

Kagami hesitated, her fingers tracing against the smooth planes of his chest through his shirt. The female bit her lip, her eyes remaining on his shirt rather than his face.

"H-How much of my conversation did you hear yesterday?" She asked, her voice quivering almost as if she was afraid of his response.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his eyes veering off towards the corner and he shifted his weight. The male cursed himself, wondering if he was imagining the red flags that had began to spring up into his head like popcorn kernels.

"Erm... I don't believe I heard much of your conversation," Adrien replied promptly. "I kind of just accidentally walked in on you begging your father not to leave."

Kagami sighed, her face turning into his chest as she attempted to bury herself into him. Her hand clutched on to his clothing, keeping him close to her as if she was afraid to let him go.

"I'm relieved," she murmured into his chest, her words muffled by the soft fabric of his shirt. "I was worried you had heard me arguing with him. I had been so upset before you walked in." the female pulled back, her chin resting against him as she glanced up at him.

"I know you hate seeing me cry, and I didn't want to display that to you," Kagami reached up, her hands softly cupping his face. "I know you care about me," she whispered, leaning up on her tippy toes, her lips brushing against his lips.

"And I want you to know I care about you. I want you to know how much I appreciate and how much I love you. I know we have our ups and downs and we fight, but I know that I don't want any other person here at my side." she breathed, her face inclining closer to his.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his eyes moving back to lock on to hers once more. His heart squeezed in his chest and his hands rested on her hips. Just as Kagami leaned in to kiss him, Adrien very subtly and gently moved his head, allowing her lips to rest against his cheek.

"Kagami," Adrien uttered out, his voice remaining firm as he spoke. "Was I not supposed to walk in on you talking because you purposely didn't want me to know something?" Adrien felt Kagami step back, and only then he was finally able to get a better look at her.

"I mean, something that doesn't actually include an argument with your father."

The young woman narrowed her eyes at Adrien's implication, her vexation spreading across her features distinctly. She lightly shoved herself out of his grasp and her chest heaved.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm going off or doing something behind your back?" She seethed, her arms crossing tautly against her chest.

Adrien's features became impassive, the blonde attempting to remain relaxed as he knew she would storm out if he didn't comply.

"I'm not saying that at all," he replied, his voice remaining soft. "I just want you to trust me. I know there are things in your life that you don't want to share with me, and I'm not suspecting that you're seeing someone, but rather that there's someone or something hurting you and you're afraid to let me in on it."

Kagami kept her eyes fixated on his as he spoke, the young woman remained obdurate as she wouldn't let her guard down.

"Please... talk to me..." Adrien pleaded, the male hesitant to reach out to her.

Kagami shook her head.

"I already told you. My father wanted to go away to America on a business trip. I barely see enough of him as it is." She bit her lip, her nails digging into her arm as she remained closed off.

"I just didn't want him to leave in case he decided he wouldn't return."

Adrien frowned, he knew that there was much more to the story, and she was holding out on him.

The blonde couldn't suspect Kagami of cheating on him. They were together for four years, and they had been going strong even up until his father discovered the contract that would eventually lead him to marrying Marinette.

Adrien always made it a point to see the good in people, and, despite Kagami's rocky behavior, he couldn't see her cheating on him.

He just couldn't.

Perhaps he was in denial, but he knew her. He knew that she wouldn't do something like that.

At least, that was what he wanted to believe.

"Kagami," the male tried again. "I don't mean to piss you off." his voice trailed off as he looked down shamefully. "But if we want to make things serious, move in together and officially get married, we have to start working together a bit more. We've been stepping on each other's toes lately and I feel like all we've been doing is arguing-"

"Well you try making things work when someone you love is married to a complete stranger," Kagami interjected, quickly turning the tables on to Adrien once more. "We were fine Adrien! Everything was fine, until you got married. She came into the picture and ruined everything. You let her ruin everything-"

Adrien clenched his jaw, his heart began to squeeze in his chest as he was just about sure the anger was about ready to explode from his chest.

Kagami was always quick to turn the table, and each attempt never failed to piss him off.

"I'm so sick of you using that excuse!" Adrien exclaimed, his voice overlapping hers. "You made it clear that you were hurting Kagami!"

Kagami paused, her eyes widened slightly as Adrien rose his voice towards her.

"Do you think either I, or Marinette, had a say in this marriage? Do you truly believe that you are the only one suffering throughout this whole ordeal? You say so much shit about Marinette, but all you do is bully her! Do you think she wanted to marry me?! Do you believe that I wanted all of this to happen?!"

Kagami clenched her jaw, her heart racing erratically within her chest as she tried everything in her to remain composed.

"The situation is fucked for all of us." Adrien continued, his voice strained.

Kagami shifted her weight, her phone gently buzzing in her pocket. She glanced away from him, her brow eyes fixated on the back doors towards the pool.

"If you're implying that I'm selfish, maybe it's better that I just leave for tonight." she sighed, keeping her gaze away from Adrien.

Adrien frowned, shaking his head as his heart nearly spilled out of his mouth.

"N-No. I don't mean for you to leave," the male reached out to grab her hand. "I love you, Kagami. I just... I want to put my all into my relationship with you. I want us to communicate better."

Kagami remained silent, almost as if Adrien's words began to fall on deaf ears.

"I think I'm going to go," she mumbled, her hand immediately dropping out of his. "I'll call you if I'm feeling better." She slowly glanced back at him, relishing in the visage of Adrien slowly falling apart in front of her.

"K-Kagami, please!" Adrien begged softly, his heart aching as the young woman simply turned her back on him.

"Goodbye, Adrien." Her voice was flat, and cold, the female didn't even give him the last glance as she walked out the door.

Adrien sighed, his spirits completely falling as he had felt defeated once more. There was no winning when it came to Kagami. The male ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he exhaled with mental exhaustion.

"Fuck."

The air was silent and Kagami stood outside the gates of Adrien's home, her eyes glaring down at her phone. The warm breeze permeated through her hair evenly, as her brown eyes skimmed over the text message on her screen.

The female furrowed her brow, her heart thumping in her chest as she clutched onto the phone with pure anger.

She was getting really sick of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	23. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I don't hate Kagami! Yes, in this story she is a massive bitch, but its completely fictional, it's not canon. Kagami is actually a sweet bean in the show.**

**Just because shes a bitch here doesn't mean I hate her or her character. I just needed someone who had a strong chem with Adrien already to make it more believable that Adrien would date someone like that. Kagami was the perfect fit.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Café des Deux Moulins

Marinette had been unfamiliar with it up until a few days ago. She was well aware that this was Felix's hotspot for his well coveted rendezvous while Marinette was out studying or working, so that she could return home and make dinner for him like a trained housewife.

The food wasn't that bad, in fact Marinette never really knew that she enjoyed coffee with sugar since she had tried her first cup. It wasn't too bitter and had just the right amount of sugar in it. The blunette sat still, her hands holding on to the mug as her blue eyes remained fixated on the tobacco counter.

Her fingers tapped the mug gently and Marinette tried to imagine the kind of woman that would work the counter that just so happened to catch Felix's eye. Marinette wondered if Felix's whore preferred to spread her legs on the finest silk at the most expensive hotels, which would always explain why Felix could never pay for groceries or any of their basic necessities.

The blunette wondered if the tobacco counter just wasn't who she was, perhaps the tramp had gotten so bored with her Joe schmo life that she craved the attention of a man in a relationship who would throw money from his wallet so that she could bathe in jewels all the while fucking him, purposely getting knocked up so that she could trap him with her.

Marinette gripped on to her mug, anger flooding her veins as her eyes moved away from the vacant counter. Her orbs followed the waitresses as they worked the bar counter, serving the very last few consumers that came for a last minute bite.

She couldn't help but wonder if any of these women happened to be the one Felix knocked up. The blush rose to her cheeks and she sighed, feeling completely defeated.

She knew that Felix would fuck anything that walked. He had become an entirely different person in her eyes.

The blunette brought the mug to her lips, taking small drips as she didn't even realise that her drink was nearly finished. She pressed her lips together, glancing down at the bottom of her cup.

She had just nailed an incredibly important interview with the chance of a lifetime!

She couldn't allow herself to wallow in her own self pity. She needed to be happy for herself. She was allowed to feel happy for herself.

What Felix did was fucked, but it was also in the past.

She hadn't seen him in quite a few years, she had been stuck on him coming back and couldn't move on. If Felix were to come back, she wouldn't be sure what to do, besides puke.

She needed to let him go entirely and move on. Despite being married to Adrien, she wanted to solely focus on Luka who had come into her life. He had taken an interest in her, and seemed genuine about her.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she had felt so much inner turmoil, she was sure that she was going to crumble at any moment. It almost felt as if the world was on her shoulders, like she didn't have control of her own life.

The blunette placed her mug down, her hand digging into her back for her phone. She pursed her lips, her heart sinking the moment she was acknowledged that she had completely lost track of time and had low battery.

She immediately stood up, her eyes wide as she had completely missed her train.

"Shit!" Marinette cursed under her breath, pulling out a couple of bills to set onto the table. Marinette pulled her hoodie over her head with a grimace. It would have been her own fault for letting Felix get into her head.

The blunette shivered, stepping out into the rain with an evident grimace. She immediately rounded a corner, stomping her feet into the ground as she seemed to underestimate the volume of rain that poured mercilessly down on her.

Marinette would have taken the initiative to walk back home, but that would have taken her hours. She'd most likely get sick at that point, and the last thing she wanted to do was worry Adrien who would alarm his entourage.

She bit her lip, standing at a bus stop to cover herself from the rain. She was faintly aware of her phone buzzing in her pocket signaling it's upcoming demise and Marinette knew that if she didn't call Adrien that night he would have a mental breakdown.

Hell, Marinette was sure she was about to have a mental breakdown herself. She was cold, and she needed a place to stay.

She quickly pulled out her phone, scrolled through her contacts, and pulled up the only number she could think off the top of her head. She phished out a pen from her purse, and held the cap between her teeth before she scribbled down the digits on her palm.

A small groan emitted from her throat the moment her phone screen shut off. She sighed, glancing up at the sky as the rain droplets landed gracefully on to her skin. The droplets tangled into her lashes and for a brief moment.

Marinette was okay with just laying down and dying. Anything that had absolutely anything to do with Felix or her newly cursed last name Agreste, was always such bad news.

Marinette was growing tired of the shitty luck that she was inhibiting lately.

Would it be too much to ask to crawl under a rock?

Possibly. At least then she'd have a place to sleep at night.

With a heavy sigh, the young woman crossed her arms, inwardly melting at how uncomfortably clingy were clothes were now that she was completely soaked. Perhaps sleeping at a bus stop wouldn't be so bad.

She shook her head and turned, trying to keep herself warm as she walked down the empty and dark street to find the nearest phone or the nearest motel.

* * *

Adrien sighed, the rain pummeling against the sealed balcony door inside the master bedroom. The blonde sat on the edge of the colossal bed that he and Marinette shared, he carefully tucked his leg beneath his haunches, and he glided his thumb across the inside of his lip.

He attempted to blink away the fatigue, but it was to no avail. His eyes remained on his laptop screen as he scrolled through his father's website.

After Kagami had stormed out, Adrien didn't have an appetite for anything. He wanted to reach out to her and perhaps mend whatever they had left, but he knew the better option was to just leave her alone.

His father was holding a fashion event the following night, and Adrien wasn't sure if Kagami was allowed to attend as his guest. The press, as well as his family members, already recognized Marinette as his wife.

The last thing he wanted was to turn his life into more of a public spectacle than it already was.

In fact, Adrien was sure that the only ones who knew of his lengthy relationship with Kagami aside from Nino, Marinette and Alya, were just Nathalie and his father.

None of his family members outside of his home even knew Kagami existed.

The male sighed, running his hand through his hair as he hoped a simple email to his father would suffice. At least to ask his father for permission before deciding to ask Kagami to be his guest at the event.

"Do you think I'm trying too hard?" The blonde asked, his green eyes maneuvering over Tikki, who sat by Marinette's pillow. The feline glanced up at Adrien, her whiskers flailing forward before she yawned, turning away from him completely.

Adrien sighed, averting his gaze back to his laptop with a defeated sigh as he opened a new email, to compose a message to his father.

"Yeah, I thought so too..." The male began to press his fingertips against the keyboard.

The blonde jumped, his soul nearly Jumping out of his skin the moment the heard his phone ring. Adrien felt his heart race as he nearly forgot that he was expecting a phone call from Marinette.

The blonde quickly picked up his phone, his eyes narrowing at the caller ID.

"The... loft?" He mused, his brow perking up as he quickly glanced at the cat who ignored him. He pressed his finger into the green button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice was soft and inquisitive in case the person had the wrong number.

"Hey." Marinette replied on the other line, her voice fading out slightly from the other line.

"Marinette," Adrien mused, his brow furrowing. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Marinette replied. "I... I lost track of time and I missed my train. It's pouring outside, and I went to the nearest hotel I could find."

Adrien frowned, his heart squeezing with worry.

"Wait, you missed your train?" He asked, his hand running through his hair. "How are you expecting to get back home?"

"I'm not sure," Marinette sighed. "I'm just incredibly tired and cold. The guy who works the counter here at this hotel was nice enough to let me use the landline, but when I get my phone charged I'll make sure to call you."

Adrien reached down, pinching the bridge of his nose as he knew that worrying too much would only drive her away.

"S-So what are you saying?" Adrien asked, his voice remaining as calm as he could possibly have it. "You're not coming home tonight?"

There was a pause on the other end, before Marinette spoke up.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just going to check into a hotel, and I'll just get my phone charged and call you once I get a room."

Adrien sighed, feeling completely deflated.

"So, are you going to stay where you're calling me from then?" He asked. "I don't know if I'd be able to sleep, knowing that you're wandering out in the rain within a city that's miles and miles away."

"I-its okay," Marinette reassured. "There's no vacant rooms here, so I'm going to have a look around, and when I find something I promise I'll call you."

Adrien felt his heart sink into his stomach and he clutched on tighter to his phone. The male glanced out to the balcony doors, his eyes widening at the sight of thunder.

"Marinette, please be careful." Adrien hushed, his voice dropping low.

"I will, Adrien. Please don't worry about me," there was a soft quiver in her voice as she spoke to him. "I'll call you soon, okay?"

Adrien hummed briefly.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." He paused, his eyes narrowing as Marinette hung up the phone and the line went dead.

Adrien pressed his lips together, his left hand tapping against the edge of his laptop relentlessly.

"Not worry?" The blonde mused, pulling up his search on to his home screen. "Yeah, that's definitely not happening. She could kill me later."

* * *

"S-So what are you saying? You're not coming home tonight?"

Marinette sighed, her hand clutched on tightly to the phone as she couldn't bear listening to the worry in his voice.

She had been careless with her time, and up until she had accidentally got caught up in her thoughts and missed her train, she would have had a pretty successful night.

Marinette contemplated asking if there were any vacant rooms. The hotel was a bit gaudy, and Marinette was afraid she'd wake up with a couple bites on her ankle, and perhaps she'd end up bringing some little buggies home to chew on Adrien's ankles.

However, anything at that point would have been better than the rain.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just going to check into a hotel, and I'll just get my phone charged and call you once I get a room."

Marinette glanced up at the man who ran the desk, an uneasy feeling washing over her as he leaned against the counter.

A shiver ran down her spine, the lines underneath her eyes deepening as she recognized that face as none other than the man who attacked her that night in the club.

She watched Nick as he ran his tongue across his top lip, and Marinette was sure that sleeping in the rain was definitely the better option.

The blunette quickly glanced away, hearing Adrien's fatigued sigh on the other line. She almost felt fear to have her back turned, leaving her vulnerable to the creep who eyed her from behind.

Marinette had been so drunk that night she had nearly forgotten what he looked like.

She was being incredibly negligent yet again and she was now left with two options:

Option one was to run out as fast as she could if he ever approached her.

Option two would be to punch him and take her chances.

Either option she couldn't see ending well.

"So are you going to stay where you're calling me from then?" He asked. "I don't know if I'd be able to sleep, knowing that you're wandering out in the rain within a city that's miles and miles away."

Marinette frowned, her heart sinking at the thought of Adrien staying up all night once more because she was being careless.

She didn't want to be anyone's burden anymore, but at the same time Marinette needed the help, but was too obdurate to ask or seek it.

"I-its okay," Marinette reassured. "There's no vacant rooms here, so I'm going to have a look around, and when I find something I promise I'll call you."

"Marinette, please be careful."

Her heart skipped beats every time she heard him speak to her. She bit her lip, her grip still growing tight on the landline phone.

"I will Adrien. Please don't worry about me," her voice quivered, panicked sinking in as she could vividly feel Nick's eyes on her. "I'll call you soon, okay?"

There was a soft pause on the other line before Adrien replied.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Marinette felt her chest grow tight. She didn't even allow Adrien to speak another word before she hung up. She gripped on to her purse, her anxiety bubbling through her veins she was almost sure that she was going to pass out.

The blunette turned around, about ready to storm out of the lobby, when she heard it call her name.

"Marinette," Nick murmured, rounding the counter so that he was behind her. "We never got a chance to finish our dance the other night."

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart dropping at the memory of his hand squeezing around her neck and the sound of her sobs, begging him to stop.

She glanced down at the ground, her mind screaming at her to ignore him and continue on her way.

She wasn't sure how long she was standing there for, but she felt like she was standing there long enough for her legs to become numb.

"What do you say we continue? In fact I could clock out and-"

"Fuck off," Marinette interjected, her voice sharp as a knife. "We won't be finishing anything tonight." The blunette trembled, her fists clenched at the memory of what he did to her constantly running through her mind.

"Take no for an answer and fuck off." Marinette exhaled, quickly pushing through the doors and running out into the rain.

Marinette didn't care where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to get away from him. She hugged herself, her sweater clinging on to her body uncomfortably.

The rain never let up, and Marinette found herself getting soaked once more.

"Marinette!" Nick called out to her, his voice fading out into the rain, but appeared to not stop him from reaching out to her.

Marinette began to panic, her heart racing painfully in her chest as she willed her feet to move faster. The young woman flinched, nearly jumping out of her skin as she witnessed a flash of lightning lit the entire sky, before it settled with a loud boom that felt as if it was radiating throughout the ground.

Marinette clung on to her purse, her heart squeezing painfully as she could hear footsteps through the rain.

The blunette was incredibly terrified, her chest heaving as she was now running, her toes tingling as adrenaline began to pump through her veins.

She had started to become frantic, her fingers gripping so tight on to her purse that her knuckles turned white. If she had to, she'd be ready to use her purse as a weapon.

Her eyes widened, her arms quivering as the footsteps only grew more and more close. Whoever it was behind her picked up the pace, approaching her rapidly no matter how much she tried to run away.

She cursed herself, tears stinging the edges of her eyes as she inwardly scolded herself for not taking the help that Adrien offered her in the beginning of the day.

"Leave me alone!" Marinette cried, her knees growing weak as the young woman picked up the pace in an attempt to outrun him. Whenever she ran, the footsteps only grew more and more rapid as if they were running too.

"Please!" Marinette pleaded, the sound of the rain quickly drowning out her voice as she tried to reason with the person following her.

She was afraid to look back, fear gripping her bones, as Marinette was terrified that Nick was going to grab her. She was alone this time, the streets were empty and, despite being sober, Marinette was worried that she wouldn't be able to fight him off so that she could stop him from doing what he wanted to do with her.

Marinette rounded a corner, her cheeks growing red as the rain stained her skin. The blunette paused, her heart racing rapidly. She blinked slowly as she glanced at a dead end.

Her eyes lowered, fear and anxiety gripping at her so strongly she was ready to pass out. Marinette stared at the wall ahead of her, fear sinking into her eyes as she could spot a shadow standing behind her.

Marinette closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as the shadow reached out and grabbed her.


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: I see you guys, speculating that I'm gonna add more trauma in here. Don't you guys trust me?! Hm?!**

**Anyway, all jokes aside this story does contain all sorts of NSFW if you are uncomfortable with any of these elements, I strongly suggest that you don't read.**

**No, there are no traumatic scenes in this chapter and I'm updating early to celebrate 12k on this story.**

**Thank you guys for all the love and support!**

* * *

Her blood had run cold, and Marinette could barely feel the rain against her skin.

She could faintly remember running away from Nick, but before she could even comprehend anything someone had been following her.

Everytime she moved faster, they only grew closer and closer to her.

Before she knew it, she had been completely cornered with nothing but her purse to defend herself.

She cried, her heart squeezing in her chest at the feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder.

Marinette winded up the strap of her purse between her fingers, ready to start swinging at who ever was behind her.

If she had to run her ass all the way out to Paris in the rain, she would. She didn't care how long it took to get there, as long as she made it back to Adrien. That was all that mattered.

She had ran miles before, in fact, she had ran until she blistered that night she walked in on Alya and Nino going at it in the bathroom.

Marinette spun around, her free arm raising as she was just about to hurl her purse at her potential assailant.

She paused, her eyes wide as she noticed the familiar face of Audrey Bourgeois' assistant gawking at her awkwardly with an umbrella in his hand.

The blunette couldn't understand how she was feeling, as a ton of emotions had began to consume her at a rapid pace.

She was feeling relief; simply because it wasn't Nick who had been prowling for her this whole time.

She was confused; she was confused because she hadn't the slightest idea as to why Audrey's assistant who, in fact, just interviewed her a few hours away had been following her. Why did he think it was necessary to show up now?

Lastly, she was feeling embarrassed; her makeup had ran down her face, she appeared a nervous wet wreck and she looked like total shit. The last thing she wanted was for a potential employer to see her in such a bad state.

"Mrs. Agreste..." the Male prompted, attempting to level his voice above the sound of the rain around them.

"Your husband came into contact with my boss. He requested that we accompany you to Le Grand Paris. His bodyguard will pick you up to take you home by morning..."

Marinette exhaled, her hand clutching to her chest tightly. The blunette nodded, shivering as he stepped closer, placing the umbrella above her to shield her from the rain.

She wiped her face, feeling his arm around her shoulder as he gently guided her around the corner to his car that was parked on the far end of the block.

The blunette pressed her lips together, reluctance settling into her bones as she had such a hell of a night, she wondered if it was a good idea to climb into the car with someone she had only just met.

She glanced up at him as he opened the door for her.

She was so cold, she was so tired, and she was so hungry she simply couldn't care anymore.

Marinette offered him a weary smile before she eventually climbed into the car. She shivered against the heated seats, Marinette was sure she could fall asleep right then and there.

She could barely feel her toes in her wet sneakers and her sweater clung on to her skin.

The blunette leaned into the seats, closing her eyes as she could hear the sounds of the rain pattering against the vehicle.

She barely had a mind to grasp that he had climbed into the car and began to drive.

Marinette yawned, closing her eyes.

She knew it was going to be a thirty minute drive and from then the next morning the drive back to her home she shared with Adrien would be just as long. She just wanted this night to be over with.

If this man was going to drive her into a dark place, murder her and then dump her remains into a plot, she'd be totally fine with it.

"So...is your husband always this worried about you?" The Male spoke from the driver's seat, his eyes briefly glancing in the rearview mirror where he could barely just see Marinette leaning into the seats.

"Hm?' Marinette drowsily hummed, she furrowed her brow and lifted her eyes. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she allowed his question to sink into her brain.

"Adrien?" She mused, perking a sleepy brow. "Yeah, he's a worry wart..." she yawned, her heart squeezing at the thought of Adrien once more.

She heard the male chuckle in front of her as he paused at a stop light.

Marinette wanted to take the sweater off, but worried she'd probably have to put it back on the moment she climbed out of the car.

"You guys dated a long time before you two got married?" He inquired. "Our company was quite involved with the Agrestes' for a number of years. It was a surprise to know Gabriel's only son was getting married, we didn't even know he was dating."

Marinette sighed, sitting up slightly as she decided it was just better to take off the sopping wet sweater.

"That's because it was an arranged marriage-" she breathed softly, placing her sweater on to the space beside her.

The assistant widened his eyes, his hands gripping on to the wheel as he made a careful turn.

"I-I'm so sorry. I had no idea-" he sputtered, his eyes remaining on the road as he pulled up to a stop light.

"I wasn't even aware that was a still a thing...you know with how fast the times have changed."

Marinette chuckled, closing her eyes once more as she just wanted to sleep.

A small blush dusted her cheeks and she relaxed into the heated seats once more.

"Its alright." She replied in a soft quivering voice. "We both get along fine." She reached up and ran a hand through her hair.

There was an awkward silence between the two and Marinette was in no mood to keep it going. She was grateful for the ride, but she needed to sleep.

"That's good...I'm glad that you both get along..." he replied, settling into his seat as he had the gist that Marinette was totally exhausted and not in the mood to converse about her private life with Adrien.

Marinette yawned, curling into the seats. She furrowed her brow, unable to get Nick out of her mind.

* * *

Kagami stood outside his door with a grimace.

She could barely hear the sounds of the thunder behind her. Her heart squeezes in her chest as she needed every reason to leave Adrien behind.

She could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket and she could only suspect that Adrien was trying to get a hold of her.

There were more important things she had to worry about at that moment.

Kagami knew she had to be more careful with the conversations she had on the phone.

Adrien was starting to catch on to her little rendezvous, and despite her seeing someone else unbeknownst to Adrien, Kagami couldn't bear to lose him either.

It was almost as if her heart was caught between the two.

If it were possible, Kagami would have kept them both and she had every intention to do so.

Perhaps it was true that she was juggling too much, but she wanted and needed them both.

It was cruel to say that there was a void inside of her that she needed them both to fill, and they both had a special place in her heart.

She couldn't feel complete with just one and not the other.

Kagami couldn't understand why her lover was ignoring her, but she knew that she wasn't going to let go of him so easily.

The female dug into her pocket, glaring at her phone screen. Her features only fell as she scrolled through the missed call logs, most of which were Adrien trying to get ahold of her.

She knew that Adrien was only calling to make amends with the issue they were having earlier in the night.

Her heart felt heavy for that.

It only made sense to pay attention to Adrien in order to drive the suspicion away, but Kagami would take the risk of losing the other if she did so.

The female simply scrolled off of her missed call log and instead when through her recent calls in desperation to find the person she was looking for.

She clenched the phone in her hand, sending a quick text to her recipient.

It was only a matter of moments before the door opened and Kagami came face to face with her second lover.

The two remained silent, Kagami nearly falling over as she couldn't take the pain that seeped into the crevices of her heart.

She pulled up the text message she had received from him once she left Adrien's home.

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice quivering as she flashed the screen to him, referring to the text that was sent to her from him. "Tell me who it is..."

* * *

Marinette felt totally out of place. She could still hear the rain pattering against the large windows of her hotel suite. She glanced down at the card that Audrey's assistant had left for her in case she needed anything.

Theo Barbot.

He had to be a nice guy. He had dropped her off where she was meant to go and he didn't viciously murder her and dump her corpse into a pit.

Marinette made sure to keep that name in mind in case she really did need him later.

The blunette placed his card into her purse and she glanced up at the red curtains that decorated the lining of the ceiling.

She had a large balcony space right outside the bedroom balcony doors and it was incredibly hard for her to miss the colossal bed that stood in the center of the bedroom.

She had never seen anything so magnificent, so high maintenance...so...so...

"Expensive..." Marinette breathed, the young woman wandered to the extravagant curtains. She blushed, her fingertips tracing down pure satin.

The fabric was so smooth, Marinette could only wish she could afford to stitch with it.

She quickly glanced back, her heart squeezing in her chest as she spot a dry clean nightgown placed atop of the bed sheets.

She could even spot a room service menu on the bedside table.

She sighed, shaking her head with a weary smile as this had Adrien written all over it.

Marinette made use of the laundry unit and wasted no time in taking her wet clothes off and shoving them into the washer. She tiptoed naked back to her master bedroom and stuffed the nightgown beneath her armpit before treading back to the bathroom.

Her eyes widened at the jet jacuzzi bath in the center. Her body shivered and for a brief moment, Marinette felt completely spoiled rotten.

She bit her lip, a small blush on her cheeks as she carefully stepped into the tub and turned on the hot water and the jet bubbles.

She leaned into the bath, her body shivering at the warm water. Her feet ached and Marinette felt her tummy growl.

She quickly threw her nightgown on to the toilet bowl across the bathroom.

She gripped on to the edge of the tub, a small smile on her face as she had such a bad long day, she genuinely felt like she deserved this.

She'd have to remind herself to thank Adrien later when she saw him.

Marinette gently dried her hair with the soft hotel suite towel. She smiled sweetly, nuzzling into her nightgown with a subtle blush.

She had placed her clothes into the dryer so she could be ready by morning, and Marinette had left her phone to charge by the bed.

The rain had refused to let up and Marinette was glad that she got out of Montmartre. She wasn't sure how much longer she would last.

It was growing close to one in the morning and Marinette figured she could always eat something in the morning before she left.

She was much too tired to do anything else.

Marinette yawned as she climbed into her colossal bed. She nuzzled her face into the pillows with a fatigue that felt as if it had permeated to her bones.

Even while feeling safe, she couldn't get the image of Nick out of her mind. She could still faintly feel the sensation of his hands around her neck as well as the sick look of carnal desire on his features the moment he licked his lips when he saw her in the lobby.

She opened her eyes, sighing as her visage traced the droplets of rain on the balcony windows.

Her fists slowly clutched on to her bedsheets and Marinette felt a heavy and painful weight in her heart.

She had promised to call Adrien later in the night.

In fact, she was sure he wasn't getting a blink of sleep and awaited for her to call him once she made it to the hotel safely.

Marinette had wondered if it was a good idea to tell Adrien about who she had seen in the motel lobby, or if she should keep quiet about it.

She was well aware of the issues that he was having with Kagami, Marinette didn't want to be one of those people who continued to add on to his issues.

She pursed her lips, slowly sitting up as she reached for her phone that sat on the bedside table

The blunette scrolled through her contacts, her finger hovering above Adrien's number.

Perhaps a text would suffice?

Marinette was much too tired for emotional turmoil. She had gone through enough of it already. She swore up and down for the last twenty-three years of her life she had not received this much bad luck.

The female simply pressed her digit into the call icon and pressed the phone to her ear.

She carefully crossed her legs in front of her and glanced out the large windows to the outside. Her blue eyes captured the magnificent sight of the Eiffiel Tower as it casted a warm glow on to the city streets.

Marinette had felt so relaxed and warm, it took everything in her not to fall asleep right there on the spot.

"Marinette..."

She exhaled at the sound of his voice murmuring her name.

Her heart began to squeeze into her chest and as many time she had tried to deny it, it was nearly impossible for Marinette to ignore that she had fallen so deep into this man, that she would nearly crumble at the call of her name.

The fatigue that once plagued Marinette's bones all but washed away the moment she heard his voice.

"I know you're probably pissed because you asked me not to do something like this..." his voice trailed off as he exhaled, anxiousness pooled into his voice. " But I was really worr-"

"Adrien, its okay-" Marinette interjected, a small smile on her face as her heart did flips into her chest. "The room is nice...my clothes were wet and I'm able to dry them and get some sleep before I return home bright and early tomorrow morning..."

There was a slight pause and Marinette was almost worried that the line went dead.

"So...you're not mad?" Adrien inquired, a hopeful lilt in his voice that nearly made Marinette giggle.

"I'm not mad..." Marinette replied, slowly leaning into her bedsheets once more. She closed her eyes, the smile from her face dropping immediately as she could still see Nick's disgusting face behind her eyelids.

Her eyes immediately shot open and the blunette quickly turned to her side.

"I'm relieved you're somewhere safe. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, at least before I have to go to a charity event my father's corporation is holding. It shouldn't take me long though..."

Marinette pursed her lips, reaching up to curl a lock of her hair behind her finger.

"Oh? I'm assuming that means I shouldn't be in a rush to get home?" She teased, a small smile and blush spreading on to her face. "It really sounds like a boring affair..."

Adrien groaned, a bit of shuffling emanated from the other line.

"It is boring. My father barely ever leaves the house and yet he doesn't have an issue sending me so I can be a face for him..." he yawned, pausing briefly to shift once more. "I'm just glad that I won't have to suffer alone this time..."

Marinette furrowed her brow, her hand dropping out of her hair and laying flat on the bed.

"Oh? Does this mean you have a date?" She asked, her heart sinking into her stomach as she already knew the answer.

Adrien sighed, nearly hesitant to reply before he eventually did.

"I was thinking about bringing Kagami..." his voice quivered.

Marinette glanced down into her bedsheets, her heart aching in her chest, but the blunette managed to conceal.

"That's great! I mean...at least you have someone to kill the time with..." Marinette replied, clearing her throat as she briefly buried her face into the pillows.

Adrien sighed, a small groan emanating from his throat once more.

"I'm not sure anymore. We had a huge fight before the night was over. I've been calling her but she doesn't answer. I'm worried she's still pissed off at me, but now it feels like I'm trying too hard..." he explained.

Marinette maneuvered herself on to her pillow, a grimace tugging on her features as she lay down and listen to him.

"That's what we're supposed to do..." Marinette breathed, her heart continuing to ache in her chest. "We try really hard for the people we love...so that we could make it work..." the female chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried everything in her soul to keep herself composed. "That's what love means..."

Adrien briefly hummed on the other end, his breathing even as it appeared he was trying to think about something.

"It always feels like I'm doing something wrong. I wish there was some way to change myself or change the situation I got myself in..."

Marinette perked a brow, carefully rolling on to her stomach.

"Are you implying that you finally broke down your submissive twat façade?" The blunette teased, reaching back up to twirl a piece of her hair into her finger once more.

Adrien chuckled, a small yawn breaking through the silence that had dawned in between the two of them.

"I guess you could say that..."

Marinette smiled, her chest feeling warm.

"I don't ever want you to change. You're fine the way you are, Adrien..." the blunette took her bottom lip between her teeth once more.

"Do you really mean that, ladybug?" He asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Mhm..." Marinette replied without hesitation. She closed her eyes, dropping her heart as she attempted to calm her heart. "I genuinely mean that..."

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, her heart once again doing flips in her chest the moment she heard him quietly laugh once more.

"I really feel like I can be myself around you, I don't think you understand how much I appreciate that..." Adrien murmured. "I'm grateful that I met you, Marinette..."

Marinette widened her eyes, her lips parting as she tried to withhold a surprised gasp that wanted to jump out of her throat. Her heart began to thump wildly in her chest and Marinette was worried she was about ready to drop her phone.

The blunette tried to keep herself composed. She wasn't intending on making herself appear like another fangirl, though she was aware that Adrien had many.

Hell, even Kagami suspected Marinette of being a home wrecking fangirl out to destroy their relationship and his money.

"I...I feel that way too, Adrien..." Marinette replied, the blush deepening against her freckled cheeks. "I appreciate you stepping in to help me tonight..." the blunette ran her hand through her hair with a stifled yawn.

"You know I'm always here to help out. I know this was an awkward way of meeting...but I'm really glad we became friends." Adrien murmured, his warm voice sending shivers down Marinette's spine.

The young woman bit her lip, her hand resting on her chest as her heart continued to flip within her chest. She parted her lips, attempting to steady her breath before Adrien took the initiative to guide the conversation in another direction.

"So...I think you promised me details for the interview." Adrien prompted.

Marinette gasped, a wide smile on her face as she rolled side to side against the bed.

"Oh! Right-" she giggled, her toes curling like a teenaged girl finally being able to talk to her crush.

The blunette glanced up at the ceiling, for the first time, putting the the thought and worry of her falling deeper into Adrien far into the back of her mind.

* * *

The morning was warm.

Marinette couldn't have been more grateful. She knew she always teased Adrien the night before that she would take her time going back home to him, but truth be told; she couldn't wait to get back.

Her clothes were fresh from the dryer and smelled nice. She had an English Barm cake with butter and lunch meat along side with some tea.

Marinette couldn't have been happier with how the morning wet.

She clutched her purse to her side, fingers tapping against her lap as she glanced out the window of the familiar car.

She never thought that she'd be thrilled to finally see Adrien's bodyguard again, but it was nice to see a familiar face after a long and stressful night.

The trees whisked by them, and Marinette stretched within the seat, feeling anxious to finally see Adrien again.

A blush dusted against her cheeks as the warm rays of the sun properly permeated through the tinted windows of his bodyguard's car.

The blunette bounced in her seat, her heart racing in her chest and a wide smile spread across her lips as they rounded a corner, and Marinette could vividly spot the front gate of her shared home.

The car barely pulled up to the curb and Marinette had already attempted to jump out of the car and run straight into the back slider doors.

The blunette gripped on to her purse, carefully climbing out of the car. She smiled, shutting the door behind her before she stumbled on her feet, staggering to the back slider doors.

Her eyes remained fixated on the doors, growing closer and closer until she felt someone grab her from behind.

Marinette gasped as she was tugged back, her heart racing in her chest as she hadn't expected for someone to be waiting for her arrival.

"Marinette..." a familiar voice emanated from behind her.

Marinette pressed her lips together, turning around to glance at the man who stood behind her.

She furrowed her brow, confusion washing over her completely.

"N-Nino?" Marinette asked, her eyes glancing around half expecting to see Alya around but coming up empty.

Nino glanced down, a frown tugging on his lips as he reached up to rub the back of her neck.

"I...I didn't mean to scare you-" Nino breathed, his voice quivering as he spoke.

"Erm..." Marinette glanced around nervously as she pressed her lips together. "A-Adrien is inside..." the female breathed, jolting her finger in the direction of the black slider doors. "If you want, I can go on in and get him..."

Nino shifted his weight, his brown eyes glancing back at her. His features began to twist in unimaginable ways, and Marinette was struggling to muster what he was trying to convey to her.

"I came here to see you, Marinette." Nino prompted blatantly, his hands sliding out of his pockets.

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart squeezing in her chest as Nino began to approach her slowly.

"W-Wait...you came here to see me?" She asked, furrowing her brow. "Um...what?" She breathed, her chest heaving as Nino leaned closer and closer to her.

Marinette blinked, a deep blush covering her freckled cheeks as before she knew it, Nino had tangled himself into her.


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you for 13k reads! You guys are awesome.**

**What do you guys think of me using the term "Blunette" to describe, Marinette? I know I can't please everyone but if this term seems to veer away from the majority I'll try and change it but please let me know.**

**Enjoy the update my loves and happy holidays!**

* * *

Kagami quietly glanced around Adrien's bedroom, her fingertips gliding across the dresser top by the window.

The female could faintly hear the shower going on in the bathroom behind her, and she couldn't help but to wonder if searching through Adrien and Marinette's things was a good idea.

She knew Adrien didn't spend too much time in the shower, and doing so would only put her further at risk of getting caught snooping.

Kagami averted her gaze to the made up bed in the center of the room. She crossed her arms, a sour taste brewing in her mouth as she began to speculate that Adrien wasn't the only one who slept in this bed at night.

Of course, it couldn't have been Adrien's culpability. There was no possible way.

She had no choice but to inculpate Marinette.

Surely that result was the only sensible one.

Since Marinette walked into their lives, all she did was confiscate all that held her and Adrien close together.

Marinette often intruded on their intimate moments, she'd show up to their mutual outings uninvited and certainly unannounced.

Kagami exhaled, her lips pursing in distressed contemplation. She crossed her arms tautly, her expression anything but flaccid as her heart palpitated relentlessly.

The young woman averted her eyes, attempting to derail herself away from her abysmal thoughts in regards to the endless possibilities of Adrien and Marinette's physical engagements within their potential shared bed.

She trailed her fingers back against the smooth glossy wood of his wardrobe dresser before she caught a glimpse of something incredibly pulchritudinous.

She reached over, her hand lightly picking up the box that held on to Emilie's family ring of love; the diamond that had been previously worn by Marinette unbeknownst to her.

The diamond sparkled in the sunlight, the band remaining as extravagant as ever.

Her brown eyes scanned over the exemplary jewel, and she gingerly reached into the box, picking out the ring before she curiously placed it on to the finger of her left hand.

With a smug grin across her face, Kagami held her hand to her chest.

"A perfect fit..." she murmured, her eyes glancing out towards the window where she saw Marinette approached the front gates after climbing out of their bodyguard's vehicle.

* * *

The warm sun caressed Marinette's skin.

If it were possible for her to be anymore flushed than she already was, there was a possibility she would explode into a million chunks of heated flesh.

Marinette had just barely uttered two words to Nino, and before she could comprehend anything they had been speaking about, Nino had swathed her completely into his embrace.

Her eyes grew wide and Marinette felt Nino tremble against her. He buried his face into her shoulder and before he knew it, Nino had broken into painful sobs.

The blunette pressed her lips together, unsure of what she should do, even though she could very vividly feel his tears seeping through the fabric of her sweater.

"N-Nino?" Marinette inquired, her arms reluctantly reciprocating the embrace. "W-What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Marinette had to admit that it was a strange situation. She didn't really know much about Nino, and every time she saw him, he was either with Adrien or Alya.

It was strange that he'd come all this way, sneak into the gates behind her just to embrace her.

The Male heaved against Marinette, and for a brief moment she was concerned that Adrien would walk out and see them in such a compromising situation.

It was a silly thought, but Marinette didn't want him to think she and Nino were meeting up for one of their secretive rendezvous.

"I-it's...Alya..." Nino sobbed out, his arms slowly loosening their grip around Marinette. "I tried to call her, I tried texting her. She doesn't want me to show up at her apartment..." Nino sputtered, pulling away from Marinette and jamming his palms into his eyes beneath his glasses as he attempted to compose himself.

"I haven't talked to her in nearly two weeks...I feel so lost and confused." He glanced up at her, his eyes pink as the lines under his eyes deepened.

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart genuinely aching to see Nino in such a state. Marinette was completely unaware that Alya was ignoring Nino.

This was all new to her.

Nino exhaled, reaching up to rub his hand at the back of his neck while shifting his weight to a much more comfortable and less awkward stance in front and away from Marinette's tiny stature.

"I saw her at the bus stop a couple weeks ago..." he explained, tears staining his cheeks as his eyes veered off towards the light of the sun.

"She told me that she wanted a break from me. She never told me why, she never explained to me what I did..."

Marinette widened her eyes, her hand reached up to clutch at her chest. She vividly recalled Alya mentioning that she had never felt this way about a person anymore.

She explained to her that she was genuinely in love with Nino and that she hadn't been so happy in such a long time.

The reason why Alya had broke it off was unknown to her as well, and Alya didn't mention anything about any issues going on between them.

As far as she was concerned, everything was working out smoothly.

Marinette glanced down, her heart aching once more as she realised that there was a possibility that Alya was hiding something from her, or simply didn't trust her.

Her and Alya often shared personal things to one another and their bond was nearly inseparable.

Why this never came up in a conversation between the two of them was beyond Marinette's understanding, but it genuinely did hurt the blunette.

"I'm not sure what's going on with Alya..." Marinette murmured, glancing back up at Nino who captured her gaze with his in an instant.

"I know she seems pretty distant lately, but she hadn't mentioned anything to me..." she frowned. "I'm sorry Nino..."

Nino shook his head, his bottom lip wedged between his teeth as he struggled to keep himself in one piece.

"I just feel so lost...and hurt..." Nino explained, his head dropping as he couldn't conceal the tears that began to ebb down his flushed cheeks. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I have no closure...I have no explanation..." his voice cracked at the last word.

"I wasn't aware that anything was wrong. We were fine one moment and then the next moment, she's pulling away from me and telling me to leave her alone.

There's a part of me that's saying it's important to respect her wishes and let her go, but theres another part that can't. She means so much to me...I just-"

"I understand that..." Marinette interjected, hearing that cracks in his voice that would ultimately lead up to his subjugation.

"I know what it's like to be in love and either not have them reciprocated, or have them abandon you..." Marinette reached up, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what happened...it appears that matter may be private to Alya. I don't think there's anything you could do to change her mind, but I'm sure it was in great reason..." she murmured, thoughtfully sliding her hand off of his shoulder with a grimace.

"Great reason?" Nino scoffed, his cheeks flushing with frustration. "I mean...if it has something to do with me or something I did; don't I have the right to know? Communicating is what makes a relationship work, and if there's potential to save what we have by fixing an issue, then its important that I should know."

Marinette nodded, her frown only growing deeper.

"I get it..." she breathed. "But I'm sure that whatever Alya is going through is temporary. It might not just be about you, she might be going through some horrible difficulties and she's keeping you away because she doesn't want you to stress out over it..."

Nino shook his head, his fists clenching once more as he couldn't stop himself from crying.

"That's bullshit..." he muttered, his jaw clenching. "She knows that she could come to me with anything. I want to be here for her, I want to go through the throws of crisis with her. I wasn't only here to look her in the eye when everything was just alright. She knows that I'd look her in the face even when they skies aren't the brightest. She's been incredibly distant with me lately and now she won't even talk to me. I don't understand how she could just shut me out like that..."

Marinette frowned, her heart sinking into her chest as she really did feel horrible for Nino. She had no idea what Alya could have been hiding or why she seemed distant to not only Nino, but to her as well.

She was also left in the dark and when it came to a conclusion, Marinette was just as lost and confused at Nino was.

The blunette couldn't help but to grow curious but there was a part of her that told her to leave it alone, that when Alya was ready to tell, she would tell.

That thought only made her feel even worse.

Marinette worried that the time to know about what was going on possibly wouldn't come.

The blunette was like an open book to her best friend, whereas when it came down to how much she knew about Alya, there was nothing much to go by.

Marinette would only have to be told, she didn't have a keen eye the way Alya did.

Her eyes settled, concluding that Alya was possibly keeping her out of the loop on purpose, and that just didn't sit right with her.

If Alya was terminally ill, and was pushing people away and out of her life with the hope that it would make the separation less painful, then she'd be horrifyingly wrong.

"Marinette..." Nino murmured, immediately reaching for Marinette's hands and capturing them softly between both his hands.

Marinette gasped, her cheeks naturally flaring up with the sudden gesture. She blinked, feeling completely baffled by Nino's sudden boldness.

It almost felt intimate, but Marinette knew she wouldn't cross that line of speculation.

"I'm begging you..." Nino whispered, placing the blunette's hands against his chest so that his heart could thump wildly against her palm. "If you could please talk with her. I'll do anything to have her at least talk to me..."

Marinette pressed her lips together, her own heart syncopating with the speed of his that pounded against her palm.

"Okay, Nino. I promise I'll try..." she replied timidly. "But just remember that Alya is a feisty one, she'll probably rip your balls off if she knew that you had asked me to do this favor for you..." Marinette explained with a chuckle, attempting to lighten the mood.

Nino relaxed, a weak smile attempting to permeate through the strenuous expression that was much more incriminating.

"Fighting is fine-" he chortled, his voice quivering as he spoke. "At least then, she'd be actually speaking to me. Honestly, I'd rather have her call me horrible names and scream at me than to have her completely shut me out like she has been doing."

Marinette frowned, subtly nodding as Nino dropped her hand from his chest.

The young woman nearly curled inside of herself, feeling completely awkward at how their proximity grew close once more.

If she ever hoped for something between him and Alya, it would have been better if they weren't seen together and at such close proximity.

It wouldn't look good, especially because she was known as Adrien's wife and Alya was her best friend.

"I'm sorry for showing up out of the blue like that," Nino sighed, taking a safe step away from Marinette with a weak smile. "I had gotten so desperate I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Something just told me to find you." He glanced up at Marinette, who reciprocated the gesture with a small smile.

"Thank you so much...you have no idea how much this means to me."

Marinette blinked, shyly tucking a few loose hairs behind her flushed ears.

"O-Of course, Nino." her voice trailed off slightly as her eyes veered off to the slider doors, where she saw Adrien rummaging in the kitchen cabinets through the thin patterns of their curtains. She gulped, her heart flipping inside of her chest and she glanced back up at Nino.

"I'll go talk to Alya today. I know her schedule like the back of my hand."

Nino grinned, briefly glancing back towards the slider doors, almost feeling Marinette's anxiety. The male simply stuffed his hands into his pockets before he stepped aside.

"I'll let you get back to your business," he murmured, carefully brushing past Marinette, before pausing to take one last look at her. "Thank you."

Marinette blushed deeply, a warm smile tugging at her lips as Nino thanked her. She nodded subtly, acknowledging the appreciation, and Marinette couldn't help but to feel sad for him as he walked out of her garden.

She wasn't sure what she could say to Alya to negotiate her into changing her mind or flat out spill the beans about what she had been hiding (though Marinette was convinced that Alya had a terminal illness), but she knew she was willing to try her best.

It was for whatever made her friends happy, and that's what love was all about. Granted, she didn't know Nino for that long, but in the short time she did know him, he had become such a nice part of her life.

She had considered him like family, and she was sure that he saw something like that in her as well. The trust and appreciation that Nino had spilled out to her and confided into her even though they barely interacted outside of Adrien and Alya only further proved that.

Marinette had become hopeful that a healthy friendship would brew between them and he would allow her to become close to him just like Alya and Adrien had become.

The blunette sighed, her hand resting on her chest as she was finally left alone. She could feel her heart thumping away at her chest and Marinette was nearly sure she'd give in to the overwhelming threat of syncope.

With a bite of her lip, Marinette approached the slider doors. She could remember every word Adrien had whispered to her the night before.

She had felt incredibly grateful for his help, and the fact that he proclaimed he was one of his closest friends only made her want to embrace him even more so.

The excitement and bliss bubbled into every limb of her body, and Marinette didn't hesitate to approach the doors.

She very carefully drew them aside and as she stepped inside, she didn't even have a half a mind to close them.

"Adrien." Marinette breathed, her fists clenched at her side as the blonde very gently turned to face her. Her heart began to flutter once more, and it almost took Marinette all her strength not to blurt out how much she loved him.

Adrien grinned, seeing the bubbly smile on her face with a stance of complete ease.

"Hey!" He replied, his green eyes immediately capturing hers. "You're back. I thought you said you were gonna take your time coming home." He teased, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Marinette giggled, immediately dropping her purse on to the ground.

Adrien widened his eyes, a small blush cascading down his cheeks, ears and neck the moment Marinette threw herself into him.

The blunette wrapped her arms tightly around him, and Adrien even felt her face nuzzled into his chest. A small smile permeated on to his face and her very gently reciprocated the gesture, swatting his arms around her in a taut but comfortable hold.

Marinette smiled, her heart rapidly running so fast, it almost hurt.

It felt so nice to be held by him once more, and had it not been for his sudden request for someone to pick her up the night before, she probably wouldn't have been here.

In fact, she wasn't sure what would have happened to her. All she knew was that the likeness wouldn't have been as positive as they had turned out.

"I'm assuming you slept well," The blonde mused, his hand gently sliding up and down her back. "You seem so bubbly this morning. I hear the breakfast at Le Grande is top notch. In case you were mad, I got you a little Ladybug hair clip."

Marinette giggled softly, her digits lightly tangling themselves into the back of his shirt, a deep blush rising to her cheeks once more at the thought of Adrien picking out a little gift for her.

"I mean, yes the hotel was nice, and you didn't have to get me a gift," she giggled as she murmured into his chest. "I just... want to thank you... for helping me out last night. I was pretty obdurate about doing things on my own." her heart ached in her chest, her eyes squeezing even tighter as she recalled the monstrous expression that Nick held on his face.

It nearly made her sick to her stomach. Marinette wondered if it was a good idea to bring it up to Adrien that she saw Nick, but she was worried that it would make him freak out and then he'd be too worried whenever she made plans to go to work in far areas.

She knew he wouldn't keep her from spreading her roots, but she didn't want to add on to the stress that Kagami already had him under.

"I was worried I'd get sick, but I'm glad I had a place to stay and some warm food in my belly." Marinette breathed, deciding against her confession.

Adrien rested his chin on the top of her head, keeping his arms around her before he eventually let go.

"It's all good, Marinette. I realised how stubborn you could be. So I improvised." He replied, a small grin on his lips as he held her at arm's length.

Marinette furrowed her brow, the blush deepening underneath her freckles.

"Improvised? What do you mean?"

Adrien chuckled, releasing her as he playfully wriggled his brows.

"I made spare keys, I stuffed them under the mat in front of the door. I know you're kind of klutzy and you forget-"

"I get it," Marinette interjected with a weak laugh. "Thanks for the heads up." she murmured, glancing back at him as she only wanted to lean into him once more.

It hadn't been long, but she missed his warmth and she missed his embrace. She just loved cuddling with him.

"Am I interrupting something?" A sharp voice emanated from behind them both.

Marinette flinched, immediately feeling her skin crawl. She knew that voice from anywhere, in fact that voice had whipped its tongue quite a few times before.

She had a few incidences with this person to know who it was the moment she heard them.

Kagami glared at the two, and Marinette immediately felt small, pulling away from Adrien faster than the speed of light. She blushed deeply, her palm lightly brushing against her cheek as Adrien simply shrugged it off.

"No, Marinette came home early and I was just reminding her where the keys were. She thanked me for helping her last night, and we joked around." the blonde deadpanned, his shoulders slouching forward as he appeared less than thrilled with Kagami's reaction.

Marinette cleared her throat, her eyes darting between the two of them.

"I... uhm.." she stuttered awkwardly. "I thought that the event wasn't until tonight?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering as she tried to keep it low enough for Kagami to miss it.

"The event is tonight. My boyfriend is spending the entire day with me," Kagami replied, her gaze sharp as she glared at Marinette once more. "Is that going to be a problem, Marinette?"

Marinette frowned, her eyes widening as she shook her head. The blunette felt terrified, her heart squeezed in her chest, as she wasn't thrilled to be humiliated in front of Adrien over and over again.

"Stop being a drama queen, Kagami." Adrien muttered, running his fingers down his face and dragging his bottom lids with frustration.

Kagami simply rolled her eyes, her jaw clenching as she kept her arms taut against her chest.

"Don't mind me. Just catching my boyfriend in the arms of another woman, that's all." she muttered.

Marinette flinched, she blushed deeply as her soul felt like it scribbled in the case that was her body.

"N-No. It wasn't like that-" Marinette replied, her eyes wide as she pleaded.

It was as if she continued to dig herself into deep holes, and Kagami always seemed to throw the dirt on top.

"Kagami, enough," Adrien muttered firmly, his eyes narrowed as the vexation became evident in his tone.

"I'm gonna grab my keys from upstairs. Give me a few seconds and I'll be back. Try not to blow a fuse."

Kagami glared at Adrien, his words sinking into her brain with exasperation. Her brown eyes remained latched on to the back of Adrien's black shirt as the model politely excused himself and maneuvered his way up the back steps to their master bedroom.

Marinette felt small, her hand running up her cheek as she was finally left alone with Kagami.

The blunette shifted her weight, she had every intention to run up the steps, take her shower, change her clothes and haul ass to Alya's house so she could fulfill her promise to Nino.

"You really think you're hot shit, don't you?" Kagami hissed through her teeth, her tongue sharper than a knife.

Marinette furrowed her brow, confusion washing over her as if she couldn't quite grasp what she was hearing.

"W-What?" The blunette sputtered, glancing at Kagami who snapped her gaze back towards Marinette maliciously.

"You think you could just walk in here, and destroy lives," Kagami reiterated. "You think you could have your cake, and eat it too?"

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart sinking into her stomach as her words hurt.

"W-What? Kagami, no, I would never-"

"You think you've got everything, when in reality you're just a dainty useless whore who had nothing to do with her life but to steal." Kagami interjected, her eyes remaining locked on to Marinette who was about to crumble.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Marinette whimpered. "I wasn't- I didn't steal anything." The blunette nearly felt sick to her stomach.

Marinette had felt so small. If looks could have killed, then Kagami would have surely had her dead by now.

The blunette pressed her lips together, a small gulp emanating from her throat as Kagami began to approach her.

Marinette widened her eyes, slowly backing up at Kagami cornered her towards the kitchen island counter.

Marinette braced herself, placing her palms flat against the marble top with a look of consternation.

"I think the best thing for you to do is get lost," Kagami muttered, her voice low and menacing. "And stop thinking you're the best shit, when all you do is steal. You're not as good as you think you are."

Marinette breathed softly, her eyes flickering between both of Kagami's brown irises.

She pressed her lips together, attempting to remain as stern as she could.

Kagami stayed put, keeping Marinette trapped between her and the island table that was pinned to the blunette's back.

Kagami's eyes grew darker, her fists clenching as she sorted through the many inconveniences that Marinette had caused over the last few weeks.

Little by little, Kagami was losing everything and it was all thanks to Marinette Dupain- Cheng.

"I'm so tired of you," Kagami breathed, her hands shoving into Marinette's chest, forcing the young woman to fall into the island countertop with a loud thud. "So tired of you taking everything away from me."

Marinette clenched her teeth, the sting of being knocked over towards the counter top leaving a sharp pain into the small of her back.

The blunette tried to steady her breathing, her heart racing inside of her chest as she tried her best to stay composed.

Marinette attempted to see straight, but the truth was that she couldn't deny the anger that began to course through her veins. Marinette's first instinct was to back hand her to the face, but she was becoming more aware of the manipulation.

"Is everything okay?" A voice soon emanated from behind the two women, breaking the excruciating silence between the two of them.

Kagami widened her eyes, immediately stepping away from Marinette and purposely placing her left hand on to her chest. A smug smile permeated it's way on to Kagami's freckled face and she quickly glanced back towards Adrien.

"Yes of course! Marinette tripped over something and fell into the counter. I went to see if she was alright, but she seems kind of shy." Kagami replied, moving closer to Adrien with a small blush.

Marinette blinked, immediately fixing herself up as embarrassment washed over her. Her heart sank, and Marinette was sure she was about ready to throw it back up.

Her blue eyes gazed upon the ring that Kagami wore on her finger.

She always knew that Adrien promised to give her his mother's ring, but she never knew that he would do it so soon, or that it would hurt so bad. It was as if her soul had completely left her body, and for a brief moment, Marinette felt like she didn't have anything to live for.

Her blue eyes lowered to the ground and Marinette had felt completely broken.

She couldn't understand how Kagami accused her of taking and stealing, when Marinette had felt like all she kept doing was fall until she had hit rock bottom. Every time she thought she had a chance to climb back up, she somehow found herself falling even deeper.

It was her.

It was always going to be Kagami.

No matter how much Marinette loved Adrien, he was always going to choose her.

That ring on her finger only proved that to her.

"Marinette," Adrien mused, his voice derailing Marinette's inner self deprecation.

"Are you alright?" His eyes shifting towards Kagami who simply turned her back.

Marinette blinked, her cheeks flushed as she tried her best to conceal the hurt into pure numbness and in an instant, Marinette had become completely flaccid.

"Did something happen?" Adrien asked, his voice dropping to a whisper. "You know you can tell me."

Marinette shifted her gaze away from him, her heart squeezing in her chest as she was finally coming to terms with how foolish she allowed herself to be yet again.

"I'm fine, Adrien," she assured, keeping her gaze away from him. "I guess I got too tired and didn't see my foot. I always trip over my feet." Her voice trailed off lightly.

Adrien frowned, his eyes moving towards Kagami who stood by the back slider doors.

"Are we going? Or do you want to waste more time watching Marinette's feet so she won't trip again?" Kagami chortled light heartedly, a small blush cascading down towards her neck.

Adrien was reluctant, there was a feeling that brewed in the pit in his stomach that warned him that something wasn't right.

"I have to shower and head over to Alya's..." Marinette murmured, feeling uncomfortable in her skin.

"Don't keep your girl waiting. I'll see you later." The blunette brushed past him, moving towards the back staircase that led to the master bedroom on the second floor.

Adrien glanced back at Marinette with a grimace and for a brief moment, both of their eyes connected. Marinette sat on the staircase, a deep sigh escaping her lips, as Adrien returned to Kagami's side and exited the back slider doors.

* * *

Adrien felt terrible. He almost didn't want to leave his home. The thought of Marinette roaming the large mansion by herself tore at his heart relentlessly.

He had a hunch that something happened while he was upstairs grabbing his things.

In fact, he hadn't seen that look on Marinette's face since that night she was attacked in the club.

He suspected that Marinette and Kagami weren't being completely honest and only moments before he left the two alone, Kagami seemed incredibly angry at the way Marinette had hugged him.

Of course Marinette had no way of knowing that Kagami was there, and in fact she had only been hugging him to thank him for getting her out of the rain that night.

The blonde stuffed his hands into his pockets, strolling slowly towards the front of the gates where they awaited his bodyguard.

"Kagami, you didn't do anything to Marinette, did you?" He inquired, his eyes remaining ahead of him.

Kagami paused, clenching her fists so tight that the ring nearly dug into the space between her knuckles.

"You know, I'm getting tired of you assuming that I'm some sort of monster."

Adrien stalled, glancing back at Kagami who stood still like an obdurate child.

"I'm not insinuating that you're a monster," he clarified. "You just seemed pissed one minute, and then the next you're helping Marinette after her fall."

Kagami nodded, reaching up to place her hand against her chest to feign her surprise.

"Well, even if you're frustrated, you'd let people hurt themselves? I don't hate Marinette I just feel suspicious that's all."

Adrien groaned, about ready to roll his eyes to the back of his head when he noticed something that immediately caught his attention. Adrien clenched his teeth together, his green eyes fixated on the diamond ring on her finger.

"Where did you get that?" He asked flatly, immediately approaching her. "That's my mother's ring."

Kagami blinked, bringing her hand up to glance at the ring on her finger.

"Oh this?" She asked, ignoring Adrien's obvious vexation. "I just saw it in a box. I put it on just to see if it fit." She chuckled, shifting her weight. "I guess I forgot to take it off."

"Give it." Adrien instructed, holding his hand out towards her.

"Now."

Kagami paused, her brow furrowing as she was reluctant to give it up.

"What? Don't you think I should wear your mother's ring?" She asked, perking her brow. "She'd want me to have it."

"My father would kill us both if he saw you wearing that ring." Adrien replied, his stomach turning in his stomach. The blonde shifted his weight, attempting to calm down as panic threatened to take over him.

Although Kagami didn't know, as far as Gabriel Agreste was concerned, that ring belonged to Marinette.

Adrien knew that if Kagami was caught with it, controversies would be sprung, and Adrien wouldn't see the light of day without the gossip between his family members, and that wasn't mentioning the merciless reprimanding from his overbearing father.

It was without a doubt that the very last thing Adrien wanted was to be kept locked away inside of his home like he was as a teen. Only it'll somehow get worse.

His current marriage with Marinette was the first time he had ever felt freedom since his mother disappeared.

"Come on Adrien," Kagami pleaded. "I promise I'll take-"

"Kagami, give me the ring." Adrien instructed one last time, his voice firm.

"NOW."

Kagami sighed, her teeth grinding against each other as she reached up and slipped the ring off her finger. She remained quiet as she slapped the ring into the palm of Adrien's hand.

Their date night was not getting off to a great start.


	26. Chapter 24

Marinette glanced down at the ladybug hairpin in her hand.

Her heart ached as she could still feel Kagami's hand plummeted into her chest.

She had felt so confused, and Marinette couldn't derail the image of Emilie's ring on Kagami's finger.

She could still hear Adrien's voice echoing in the back of her mind, pitching the idea that she retuned the ring to him.

He planned to move in with her, marry her and even thought it was a great idea to invite her to their wedding.

Marinette wanted to be angry, but when she really thought about it, she had no one to blame but herself.

She knew it was coming, she knew of his plans, he told her he had planned to do so.

Each time she felt herself falling deeper into him, she would always tell herself to worry about it later.

She was only hurting herself, that much was evident.

But after seeing the rocky path that Adrien was on when it came to Kagami, there was always that sliver of hope that Marinette held on to that she believed would guide Adrien in her direction.

It was a foolish thing to believe, especially with how things turned out with Felix.

She truly believed that even after everything they went through, he would somehow choose her.

But deep down Marinette knew that she had no place in his life the same way Kagami did.

She couldn't understand why it had been so hard to accept that.

Adrien had a game plan - he had a life with goals long before they were forced into this marriage.

It certainly didn't give Kagami the right to assault her, but Marinette needed to understand that she had no place to be in his life...perhaps not even as a friend.

But Marinette wanted something more, and if she wanted herself to look towards the future and finally leave Adrien behind, she knew she'd have to look towards Luka.

The only person who had remotely shown interest in her in all the right ways.

Marinette thought that her shower would make her feel better about the whole situation, but it only gave her time to thoroughly derail into her self deprecating thoughts. It had left a sour taste in her mouth, and her stomach began to turn.

The blunette kept her towel wrapped tightly around her body as she then glared at her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes puffed up slightly from her crying moments prior in the shower, and Marinette wanted herself to appear as normal as she could before she would then venture to Alya's home to figure out what she was hiding.

The last thing she wanted to happen was for Alya to turn everything over on her and further deflect the potential conversation that she wanted to pursue.

Marinette placed the ladybug hair pin back on to the dresser and she grabbed her phone from her bag.

Her digit scrolled across her phone screen, her lips pursing as her thumb pressed into Luka's contact.

The blunette immediately dropped the towel from around her body, and meticulously pinched the phone between her shoulder and cheek as she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of panties.

She listened to the other line ring a couple times as she stepped into her underwear and snapped the band at her waist.

Marinette wandered to the closet, grabbing some clothes and throwing it on top of the bed the moment she heard his voice.

"Marinette!" Luka exclaimed, his voice incredibly chipper at the fact that she called him. "I never thought I'd actually hear from you..."

Marinette giggled, his voice immediately putting her mind at ease. The young woman reached for her bra and slipped it up her arms sloppily as she switched the phone to her other ear.

"Hey! Luka!" Marinette replied, her heart already racing within her chest. "I-uhm...I was wondering if you got the link to the song I sent you?" Marinette asked, reaching back to clip her bra on.

She then turned and reached for the clothes that she placed onto the bed.

"Yessss~" Luka replied, drawing out his response playfully as he laughed. "I've actually been practicing the chords nonstop. I figured that it's better to practice for it, so when you decide which day would be a good day to finally practice together I'd at least have some of the notes ready to go along with your singing."

Marinette tucked some of her wet hair behind her ear.

She glanced down, a small grimace on her face as she glanced at the small black velvet box on top of her dresser with Emilie's ring missing inside.

Her heart immediately sunk to her stomach as she was once against reminded that Kagami was wearing that ring.

She turned away, her hand reaching up towards her chest. Her digits pressed against her skin, rubbing at her chest with an attempt to soothe the painful ache that brewed in her chest relentlessly.

"I was just calling about that," Marinette replied in a soft murmur. "I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?" She inquired, biting her lip nervously. "I think I'm ready to finally have that date that we planned the other night at the bar. I mean that's if you're ready to play the chords..."

Marinette exhaled, her blue eyes glancing at Alya's apartment door.

She tried not to think about the incident with Kagami and focus solely on the task that Nino had presented to her earlier in the day.

The blunette decided to dress warm, and she wore her favorite outfit. She had decided to wear her hair loose and even stopped by her parent's bakery to grab some cookies.

Marinette loved the ladybug hair clip that Adrien mentioned earlier. Despite her reluctance, Marinette was more than grateful to wear it.

The lines under her eyes deepened and Marinette was worried that she was slowly breaking. Her life had already been a daytime drama, she didn't need the stress of Kagami and Adrien anymore.

She simply couldn't handle the throws of crisis either. Marinette wanted to be done.

Just done with everything.

Blue eyes glanced up and her heart squeezed in her chest the moment Alya opened the door, reluctantly poking her head out into the hallway to gawk at Marinette.

"Marinette?" Alya mused, perking a brow at her friends sudden appearance. "Uh...what are you doing here?"

Marinette smiled, gently lifting up the bakery basket with a hopeful glint.

"I thought that maybe you'd like some sweets to eat? I mean...unless you're running some sort of secret lab or...perhaps...resting?"

Alya glanced at Marinette with a deadpanned expression. She shook her head, completely oblivious to what Marinette had planned.

"Uh...no. No elaborate labs...or resting from an illness..." her glare remained firm on to Marinette as she was well aware of how much her friend could be when it came to overthinking.

"Literally just watching Rick and Morty..."

Marinette smiled, pressing her hand against the door and bumping Alya to the side so she could invite herself in.

"Perfect!" Marinette piped, stepping inside Alya's cozy apartment and closing the door behind her.

Alya awkwardly stumbled away from the door, reprimanding Marinette with a cold hard stare at the blunette placed the bakery basket on Alya's kitchen table and began to open it up to pull out the treats she had brought.

The brunette lightly shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips as she stood in her gray tank top and purple pyjama shorts.

"Marinette..." Alya prompted, properly turning to face her better. "Why are you here?"

Marinette pursed her lips, placing some tarts on to a napkin as she shrugged her off.

"Can't a friend come in to visit another friend? You know...especially if theres clearly something that's happening..." Marinette conceded, her heart thumping in her chest erratically.

Marinette didn't want to rub Alya the wrong way, but perhaps to get Alya to decompress was to press her buttons into venting.

Alya furrowed her brow, dropping her arms at her side and moving over towards Marinette.

"Something happening?" Alya repeated. "What on earth are you talking about, Marinette?" She inquired, the lines under her eyes deepening as she pushed the glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart sinking once more as she was purely convinced that Alya had a terminal illness that she wanted to conceal from her friends.

She knew Alya was like that, she knew Alya would hide her issues so she wouldn't upset her friends, but Marinette had to know.

"Alya..." Marinette murmured, glancing back towards her friend with a grimace. "You've been distant lately. I've noticed...I mean...quite a few of us have noticed that you've been acting strange. I'm worried that something is wrong and I just-"

"Quite a few?" Alya retorted, immediately interjecting Marinette's sentence with an accusatory expression.

"You mean Nino?" She pressed, frustration spilling into her expression at a rapid pace. "He sent you here, didn't he?"

Marinette paused, immediately feeling smaller in her skin as she worried that she was too much of an open book.

"Don't be angry with him..." Marinette murmured, a small grimace on her face. "We're just really worried-"

"What is so wrong about asking for a little bit of space?!" Alya exclaimed, her hands reaching up to grip on to her hair.

Marinette frowned, understanding what Alya was trying to convey but feeling totally helpless.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a little space. But I worry that perhaps isolation isn't the best. When we could physically see something straining a friendship or a friend withdrawing because something is bothering them...we feel compelled to say something about it."

Alya shook her head, her cheeks fuming up slightly as she exhaled.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that I'm fine?" She breathed, her voice elevating only slightly. "I'll say that I'm fine until I'm blue in the face and I just-"

"Alya, please don't be mad," Marinette pleaded with a small pout. "We really care about you, and we're worried. I've been friends with you for years and I've never seen you become this way. Only weeks ago you were telling me that you loved Nino and that you had never felt this way about a person before..." Marinette tucked some hair behind her ear. The blunette wanted to reach out to Alya, but worried she would confine her way too much, especially because she exclaimed her vexation about the lack of space.

"What happened? Why did that change? You've suddenly broke things off with him and when I ask you to open up to me, you shut me out. To anyone on the outside - it almost feels like something is wrong-"

"This is why I didn't want Nino to get you involved! I know you're so stubborn, Marinette. You always overthink things and I hate how...stressed you become because of it," Alya explained, her brow furrowing.

Marinette frowned, he heart sinking deep into her stomach.

"Alya, don't you trust me? Do you keep me out because you don't like how I react?" she asked, her hands trembling as she let go of the basket.

Alya frowned, reached over her sofa to grab the TV remote from the cushions and she flipped off the TV.

"What happened between me and Nino should have stayed between me and Nino. There are things that he doesn't understand... that no one will understand." Alya conceded, dropping the remote back against the cushions and folding her arms.

Her eyes lowered to the ground and she sighed.

"I do trust you...but there are things that I can't even bring myself to say to you. Just because I can't even grasp on to it myself...how can I tell it to other people if I can't hear myself say it..." the brunette whispered, her hazel eyes shutting tightly.

Marinette frowned, her lips pressing together as she almost understood what Alya was saying.

Despite the two being close, there were things that Marinette had gone through with Adrien that she didn't have the strength to tell her best friend.

It wasn't until a few days ago when Marinette was finally able to accept it, that she had the strength to open up about her issues.

The blunette ran her hand through her hair, her chest feeling heavy as she tried not to allow her emotions get the best of her.

"I get it..." she replied. "And I understand that it takes time. But the last thing I want you to do is push me away...or your other friends who care about you..." Marinette watched as Alya rounded the corner of the sofa and took a seat.

The young woman grabbed a throw pillow from the couch cushion and she buried her face into the pillow, holding it tightly to her face as she struggled to keep herself composed throughout the whole ordeal.

"Alya..." Marinette murmured once more, completely broken at her friend who only seemed to want to put more and more distance between the two of them.

"You know you can trust me..." The blunette assured, carefully leaving the basket behind on the kitchen before she wandered over towards the sofa and sat beside Alya awkwardly. "You know I won't judge you...and I've never judged you from since the first time we met..." Her voice trailed off as she contemplated reaching out to Alya but simply decided against it.

"I know you're pissed at Nino, but he worries that he did something. Perhaps maybe talking to him would help figure things out-"

"I don't want to talk to Nino..." Alya replied, throwing her pillow to the side with a grimace. "I mean... I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him right now..."

Alya sighed, her eyes lowering to the ground.

Marinette paused, her eyes lowering as well. Her heart squeezed in her chest and for a moment; she understood.

She had kept a secret from Adrien for quite some time. She had fallen for him in only a span of a few weeks, and even before then she had denied it to herself.

Even when she mentioned it to Alya, she couldn't fully accept it.

"I understand...but if you would kindly give us the benefit of the doubt.." Marinette murmured, her suspicion that Alya was terminally ill only growing more and more.

Marinette tried not to make herself sick, but she didn't know what she'd do without her friend.

"When you're vague...and you're obviously upset...you give us room to assume the worst..." Marinette explained, her voice quivering. "I think there's something wrong with you, perhaps an illness that you don't want to speak about...and you think you're protecting us by not saying anything because you don't want us to stress or cry for you. I know you're an independent woman who wants to handle things on her own, but it's okay to ask for help. I want to be here for you..."

Alya sighed, reaching up to gingerly slide the glasses off of her nose and place it to the side with a grimace. She closed her eyes, tears burning at the edges of her eyes as she tried her best to remain composed.

"As for Nino," Marinette resumed, her heart feeling heavy inside of her chest. "He believes that he did something unforgivable...he believes that he hurt you. He told me that he felt completely lost helpless and shut out..." Marinette reached up to rub her freckled cheek as her blush began to crawl on to her face like a herd of hungry fire ants.

"He says that you don't talk to him at all, and would rather have you be mad at him and shout at him instead of being left out and ignored, like the way you've been going about lately..." her voice trailed off, as the silence began to envelope both women.

Alya sniffled, her chest heaving as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. Alya could no longer keep herself composed anymore and the more she thought about this secret the more she became undone.

She was scared, she was confused and she felt incredibly helpless.

"I don't mean to eject you guys out of my life. I've just been so stressed with how everything turned out. I've been so overwhelmed, I find that I can't even sleep anymore. I try to tell myself that if I don't think about it, or if I don't mention it, then I could just pretend that nothing happened and I'll somehow find a way to fix this..." Alya breathed, her quivering voice immediately drawing Marinette's attention.

The blunette glanced up at her friend with a grimace, her heart shattering at the sound of Alya's pain. She had never seen Alya this way before and it only made her terrified for her.

"I understand..." Marinette breathed, not hesitating to reach over to Alya. The blunette slipped her hand underneath Alya's hand. "I know how life can be scary sometimes...but you know that I'm always here for you. You don't have to go through this alone. You can trust me. I've never let you down before and I don't intend to now. Not now, not ever..." Marinette assured, her hand trembling as she kept Alya's hand in hers.

Alya bit her lip, her tears slipping down her cheeks and dripping on to both of their hands.

"I know that I could trust you. I just..." Alya finally glanced up at Marinette, her hazel eyes gazing into Marinette's blue eyes as they too began to water.

"I know that I should tell Nino, but...I don't know what to do..."

Marinette bit her lip, scooting closer to her friend as her heart raced in her chest.

"I can help you," Marinette breathed, the many cases of potential illnesses began to run throughout her mind. "I mean...whatever illness this is, there's always treatments and Nino will always be by your side to-"

"Marinette, I'm not sick." Alya interjected, her voice strained as she straightened up to face Marinette with a grimace.

Marinette blinked, her tears bubbling from her eyes, as she could have dropped to the floor with relief.

But she was stunned, Marinette couldn't understand what kind of secret could have wedged it's way between her and Nino.

"W-Wait...you're not sick?" She asked, her voice quivering as she breathed.

Alya shook her head, her hands only squeezing more so around Marinette's as she blinked away the tears that pooled at the edges of her eyes.

"Marinette...I'm pregnant..."

Her eyes widened, her heart nearly stopping inside of her throat.

There was a deafening silence that swallowed them both, it had left a ringing noise inside of Marinette's ears.

She could still feel Alya's hands around hers, but Marinette nearly felt like she was submerged in water until she was finally pulled back up to surface to breathe.

"W-What...?"


	27. Chapter 25

Marinette wasn't sure if she heard what she heard.

There were always pros and cons to every situation, but Marinette couldn't help but to always focus on the better side of things.

On the pro side, Alya was going to be a mother, Marinette was going to be an aunt, and from the short time she knew Nino, she could already assume that he would be the happiest guy on the planet.

Marinette couldn't understand the stress and complications of pregnancy, but she could clearly tell by the way it affected Alya that it was possibly a lot more than she could essentially handle.

The young woman chewed on her bottom lip, her heart leaping in her chest as she reached over and placed her hand onto her shoulder.

"Alya...I'm...just as shocked as you are," Marinette reiterated, feeling her friend tremble beneath her palms. "But...I promise it's going to be okay."

Alya exhaled, shrugging Marinette's hand away from her shoulder with a grimace.

"Marinette...its easy for you to say that. You're married, you have a stable job, stable income, a beautiful home...if you were in my shoes, it'd be completely different. I don't know if I have the monetary means to care for a child; I work at a bar..." the brunette stood up, running her hand through her hair anxiously. "How can a visibly pregnant woman work at a bar?!"

Marinette widened her eyes, watching her friend with a grimace who began to pace back and forth.

"What if I fail my child? What kind of mother would I be? What if I scare Nino away? What if this isn't what he wanted?" Alya rambled, the anxiousness permeating through her voice more evidently.

"Alya," Marinette immediately interjected, standing up straight to place her hands on to Alya's shoulders to keep her still. "You know you would make an amazing mother. Hell, you're like a mother to me sometimes. I know without a doubt that you'd be a cool and caring mother..." Marinette blushed, the color contrasting against her freckles.

"If I were to become pregnant by Adrien, it would be an entirely different story. Nino loves you, Alya - he would never just abandon you if you told him. Adrien doesn't love me, we dont have that close personal bond that you and Nino share..." Marinette explained. "You both have a mutual love and understanding for one another. The last thing you should do is push him away..."

Alya shook her head, her eyes lowering to the ground.

"I felt like I had no choice. Who am I to just waltz into Nino's life and bring him a baby? I know he's had plans, he has goals; none of which includes children...especially with me..." her voice trailed off.

Marinette frowned, her heart sinking into her stomach as she could almost understand Alya's desire to isolate herself from everyone.

"I know that surprises happen," Marinette murmured, her blue eyes glancing over towards Alya with a heavy heart. "But you know that I'll always be here for you. You'll always have a place to stay if need be. You could work at the bar until you need to take a break for when you grow a little bigger. You know Adrien and I wouldn't let you-"

"Marinette, you can't tell anyone about this." Alya interjected, her eyes widening at the thought of everyone finding out about her pregnancy. "I'm not ready to tell Nino. I know that if I tell Adrien, he would tell Nino."

Marinette frowned, pressing her lips together.

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone if that's what you wanted." She breathed softly. "And I'm sure Adrien could keep a secret..."

"It's not whether he could keep the secret...it's more of that it's my burden to bear." Alya interjected. "I know you guys wouldn't leave me in the dark with the baby. I've already decided that I would keep the child. I'm just scared shitless..."

Alya paused, running a hand through her hair with a grimace.

"The issue that happened between me and Nino should have never left the space between us. I don't think Nino had the right to get you involved..." her voice trailed off, her eyes lowering to the ground.

Marinette frowned, her hand reaching up to rub her freckled cheek with anxiety.

"I...I'm glad you decided to keep the baby. I understand you must be a little annoyed with Nino for coming to me in hopes to have me talk to you and make sure you were alright...but he was only doing this to make sure that you weren't sick. He was worried that he did something wrong and that you were mad at him..."

Alya shook her head, a deep sigh escaping her lips as the young woman refused to let the fact go.

"It doesn't matter. If he had given me the space I needed, it would have given me time to come around. I needed to figure out what I wanted to do and how I was going to tell him, without him freaking out..." her voice trailed off once more, another grimace tugging at her lips. "And for me to not feel like I was ruining his life..."

"I don't think Nino is like that." Marinette murmured, her blue eyes shifting down to the ground. "I mean, I don't actually know Nino as well as you do, but I'm sure he would be welcoming to the idea of a new child."

Alya kept her arms taut against her chest, her nails lightly began to dig through the top layer of skin as the female began to contemplate and weigh her options.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone in the first place. I knew it would make you worry and I knew that it would possibly make him more on edge. It sucks to feel like you're just a burden on everyone you come into contact with." She sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I know I'm promiscuous, and I always make sure that I'm safe," her voice quivered as she spoke. "But I wanted to do this right. I wanted to get married, I wanted to be in a longterm relationship... I wanted to travel with him, get a stable job, one that pays more..." she inhaled, her chest heaving as she tried to remain composed. "I don't like depending on other people for help..."

Marinette felt her heart sink, the young woman bit her lip, listening to her friends words.

She knew what it was like to feel like a burden to the people she cared about.

Hell, her previous interactions with Kagami only proved that lingering suspicion. Since the moment she learned that the man she was marrying had been in a serious relationship with another woman for four years, she had told herself that she was a homewrecker.

The fact that Marinette had been making careless decisions that eventually led to her assault, as well as Kagami's and Adrien's disputes, only hardened the blow.

Part of her wanted to scold herself for Alya's pregnancy - Marinette did steal most of Alya's contraceptives after all.

Marinette sighed, knowing that taking it too far was a bit of a stretch, but it certainly wasn't impossible.

The female sighed, slowly wrapping her arms around her best friend and drawing her close.

"It's going to be okay," Marinette whispered. "We all make mistakes...I mean, you've seen me make a ton of them in these few months alone." Marinette smiled softly, lightly rubbing her cheek in a tender motion against Alya's.

"If it hadn't been for the support of you, Nino and Adrien...I'd probably be dead in a ditch somewhere..." she murmured softly. "I know how it feels to doubt yourself and to worry about ruining the normal routines of others and sometimes that's not always the case, especially if we all want to be here to help you. We make mistakes in life...but the gift itself is life...and we learn and grow through the lessons that life throws at us..." Marinette subtly pulled away to offer her friend a weary smile.

"Even the unexpected surprises are gifts...I promise I'll be the best auntie the world has ever known."

Alya chuckled, her cheeks flushing as the brunette was desperate to look at the bright side of things.

There was always that worry regarding space to put the baby, the monetary means to feed the child, to cloth them, to go nights without sleeping in case the baby was fussy.

It was something that appeared inconceivable to do alone, though she knew many single mothers who'd done it for years.

There was a hunch in her that was positive that her burden would be less if she had just confessed to Nino that she had gotten pregnant.

"I've only known Nino for a couple of months," Alya replied, her voice barely above a whisper as the shame of getting pregnant by someone she had only known for a short time had began to set in.

"What right do I have to change his life with a surprise as big as this?"

Marinette sighed, her lips pursing as she planted a kiss to her friend's cheek. The blunette very quickly swathed her arms around her friend once more and drew her into a warm embrace.

"You're now the mother of his child..." she replied, her voice soft as she tried to lighten up the mood. The bitter sweet feeling of that moment would forever leave a sour taste in their mouths, but there was a new life that were now on all of their hands.

"You have every right to change his life with news as wonderful as this," the young woman continued with a small giggle. "But this is Nino's child too. When you feel ready, I strongly suggest that you let him in on the conception of his new pride and joy..."

Alya hummed in acknowledgement, her shoulders carefully slumping as she could no longer deny the inevitable.

"I know..." she breathed, knowing that she was going to have to come clean to Nino.

* * *

Marinette was tired.

The young woman lay in her bed, her heart feeling heavy in her chest as she couldn't get the look of fear from Alya out of her chest.

Marinette couldn't quite understand what Alya had been processing through her head, because Marinette was never really pregnant before.

She turned to her side, slowly tugging at the edges of her nightgown as she tried to sleep. She furrowed her brow, her heart picking up the pace in her chest as Marinette realised that she had resonated with Alya with the white horse and carriage dream she wanted for herself and her future child.

In fact, Marinette would have loved to have children.

If the marriage she had with the person she was with now was authentic and done out of true love, she would have wanted to start trying right away.

Marinette smiled, nuzzling her face into her pillow as she couldn't stop herself from imagining the scenario.

She could almost picture herself with a baby belly, her parents would be happy and would celebrate.

Of course with being half Chinese, she'd have to follow traditions during pregnancies. Which meant only hot tea and no cold drinks.

Marinette chuckled, not minding one bit, she enjoyed hot tea anyway.

Sure, it seemed almost narcissistic to purposely make small clones of yourself to raise and bring into the world, but what mattered to her was to carry a part of her she knew she'd always love.

The thought of carrying the baby of someone she loved and bringing a life the two created together into the world set off a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

She bit her lip, her heart fluttering in pure ecstasy as she couldn't let it go.

Her stomach quivered and she clutched onto the pillows, her mind wandering to the thought of caring enough to hold Adrien's baby.

The concept that the two of them could raise a child with love.

She gasped, her heart picking up the pace as she squeezed her eyes shut as she almost began to feel like a high school girl with a crush. She knew she had to gather control of her emotions or she'd go off the rails.

There were small moments that Marinette coerced herself into thinking logically, but this was one of those times where she felt as if the fantasy was the better route.

Granted, she knew that things wouldn't ever happen the way she imagined them to be and of course that stirred up a pot of hurt, but Marinette always told herself she would worry about that bridge when she got to it.

Of course Marinette didn't expect that moment to be so soon.

Her heart sank into her stomach and her limbs grew cold the moment she heard the back doors below slam open.

The young woman shuddered, her nails digging into her pillow as for a brief moment she was worried that someone was breaking into her home and she was left alone to fight the attacker.

Marinette relaxed, exhaling painfully as she could hear Kagami's obnoxious giggling below.

She knew the better option would be to stay in bed, especially since Kagami had every intent to physically assault her if she didn't stay away.

There was something about the sounds of stumbling and Kagami screaming that told Marinette the more better option would be to close the door. That way she could drown out the noise and get some sleep.

Let them play around.

Let them fuck.

Let Kagami have his children.

As far as she was concerned, Adrien had chose Kagami. The ring she wore only proved that.

Why would she care what they did?

She shouldn't.

She wouldn't.

It wasn't her business anyway.

That was the plan from the get go. She had no right to intrude in on their lives the way Kagami had accused her only hours earlier in the day.

The young woman clenched on to the blankets, almost ready to snap at the intolerable sounds of Kagami's laughter.

She turned over, her chest heaving as the female quickly guided herself out of bed.

With her dark hair cascading down her shoulders, Marinette had her hand on the door, her nails nearly digging into the wood as she was about ready to slam it.

"Kagami...I'll be fine. You can go home..."

The blunette paused, her heart shattering the moment she heard Adrien's voice. She closed her eyes, resting her head against the door.

Granted, his voice was a bit slurred, but Marinette always found herself in some sort of quagmire when it came to Adrien.

"Are you sure? You can come back home with me, baby..." Kagami murmured, her voice muffled against the walls and the lower floor.

Adrien sighed, his voice strained as he groaned in protest.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just need to clean up and get some sleep..." his voice trailed off, the drunkenness dripping heavily off of each word.

Marinette bit her lip, her trajectory shifting back towards the bed as she was going to climb into it and hide under the sheets until Adrien returned to bed.

The young woman prayed to the skies above that Kagami wouldn't accompany him upstairs.

She'd see Marinette in her nightgown, sleeping in the same bed that Adrien slept on. If Marinette tired to sneak out, she would be heard and perhaps even caught red toed.

Marinette worried that if she successfully snuck out to the room down the hall full of her junk from her old apartment, Kagami would invite herself to stay over, forcing Marinette to wait the night out settled on the floor until the next morning.

The last thing she wanted was to cancel the date she had planned with Luka, especially because she had been putting it off for so long already.

Her blue eyes lowered to the ground, her heart sinking at the sound of their lips moving against one another down below.

She reached up, tugging at the lobes of her ears as she couldn't stand the noise.

She didn't want to picture Adrien wrapped around the body of another woman, it was something she could no longer do anymore.

Marinette weighed her options, her mind racing at a million miles a minute as she tried to conjure up ways to settle things that didn't result in Kagami putting her hands on her once more.

The young woman exhaled, her cheeks reddening as the whisper of their lips eventually came to a halt.

Marinette ran her hand through her hair, frustration swiping into her bones as she really did want to smack Kagami for putting her hands on her.

Marinette knew she didn't have to put up with Nick's advances, she didn't have to put up with Kagami's motives either.

All Marinette ever did try to do was be on a mutual understanding with Kagami, and instead only ever got verbal and physical assaults in return. Marinette couldn't understand how Kagami could be so cruel, even though Marinette's intentions were never ill mannered.

Marinette grit her teeth as Kagami only ever accused her of horrid things.

Granted, Marinette didn't actually expect that she would fall for Adrien and even then as she acknowledged her feelings, she had no intention to disrupt his life or sabotage his relationship with the girl he continued to stay loyal to over the course of four years, even if Marinette felt that Kagami was a bit wicked.

The blunette furrowed her brow, listening the to scuffling sounds below as it appeared Adrien struggled to move.

"You like it when I touch you?" Kagami murmured, her voice muffled under Adrien's soft groans.

"You can come home with me so we can do that...we don't have to do it here~"

Marinette froze, her heart dropping as she began to put the dots together.

She shifted her gaze to the moonlight that permeated through the silk curtains that lay across the doors to their balcony.

Her first intention was to run, even if it meant jumping from that balcony and injuring herself, Marinette would do just that.

She didn't feel right where she stood and knowing that it was most likely going to go to the two of them consummating, Marinette didn't think she would be able to stomach hearing it.

"Kagami..." Adrien slurred, his voice nearly heavy. "I'm tired...I just..."

"Then let me take care of you~" Kagami interjected, her voice silky enough to slip through the crevices and possibly haunt Marinette for the rest of her life.

Marinette wasn't sure if they knew she had been in the home, but she sure as hell wouldn't stick around to find out either.

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest, and Marinette grabbed fistfuls of her night gown, her eyes concentrated on the doors of the balcony and her blood ran cold.

She could feel the soft tingles in her toes, and Marinette had began to move her feet.

Only this time, she had walked in the opposite direction of the balcony doors.

With her fists full of the hem from her night gown, the young woman moved towards the steps.

Her chest grew tight, almost as if she was being led by another entity. Marinette climbed down the stairs, her face flaccid as she concentrated on the thought that now Kagami was in her private space.

Marinette paused, her blue eyes flatly glancing over to Kagami who hovered above Adrien.

The blonde was spread across her white couch, his cheeks growing pink as he struggled to lift his head off the back pillow.

Kagami glanced up at Marinette, her eyes narrowing at the blunette who stood in the hall with her fists clenched.

Marinette had no intention to hit her, that's for sure.

But the young woman had no doubt she wanted Kagami out.

"You're not going to fuck him on my couch..." Marinette replied, her voice sharp as she crossed her arms.

Her heart squeezed into her throat, threatening to spill from her mouth.

Adrien groaned, reaching up to rub his eyes just as Kagami stepped away from him.

Her brown eyes narrowed, Kagami keeping her body posture open. She was quite defensive, but she made sure to be meticulous.

She knew Adrien was drunk, but not drunk enough to dismiss any attitude she may have retorted back towards Marinette.

That would have gave her facade away.

If Adrien had started to question her mannerisms regarding Marinette, there was no telling what else he could have questioned that would eventually lead to the truth of her having an affair.

She needed to keep that safe.

"I can assure you that we aren't going anything." Kagami replied, a smug grin on her face as she opened herself up to Adrien once more.

Kagami placed her hand on to Adrien's cheek, her thumb caressing his blushing skin as she sat on to his lap.

"I'm just here to take care of my boyfriend..." Kagami chuckled, her spine tingling as she could faintly hear Marinette approaching the two of them.

Marinette rounded the couch, her blood boiling as Kagami purposely wiggled her hips in Adrien's lap as the two rested against her sofa.

"That's fine," Marinette replied coldly. "But I don't think I need any of your help taking care of my husband."

Marinette pressed her lips together, instantly regretting the words as they came out of her mouth.

Marinette clenched her fists together, faintly hearing Adrien snoring soundly beneath Kagami.

"What did you say?" Kagami asked, slowly climbing off of Adrien's lap to glare at Marinette once more.

Marinette was close to crumbling, but she knew she couldn't go back now. She knew that Kagami wouldn't try anything, especially while Adrien was merely feet away from the two of them.

The female cleared her throat, her heart racing in her chest way too quickly for her to even keep up.

"I said not to worry," Marinette replied, her voice growing soft as she kept her gaze on Kagami. "I think I can take care of my husband just fine..."

Kagami's face only grew more and more grave, her cheeks flushing red as Marinette tauntingly sat beside Adrien, her fingertips lightly brushing the blonde locks away from his forehead.

"Are you on crack?" Kagami asked, her voice dropping to a whisper just as Adrien began to struggle with his consciousness.

The blonde furrowed his brow, a small groan escaping his lips as he began to fall in and out of his sleep cycle.

Marinette chuckled, her bottom lip catching between her teeth before eye glanced back at Kagami once more.

The young woman knew that she couldn't be caught dead with Kagami alone after tonight.

Kagami would certainly have Marinette's head on a stick if she wasn't careful, but Marinette had never felt so rivaled in her entire life.

Granted, she was being incredibly frivolous, but the current situation was essentially riveting.

Marinette had the upper hand this time, and she certainly wouldn't let Kagami corner her like she had last time.

Oh no, certainly not again.

"I think you need to leave..." Marinette sighed, slowly leaving Adrien behind to sleep peacefully on the sofa. "I don't need your help... I can take very very VERY great care of my husband."

Kagami shook her head, her arms crossing taut against her chest as she was beginning to lose her composure measure by measure and Marinette was living for it.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Kagami asked, her freckled face scrunching as her words escaped from her lips sharply.

Marinette exhaled, the smug smile falling from her face immediately as she knew she was walking on thin eyes.

"I said get lost..." Marinette replied, her lips parting just as she could hear Adrien stand up behind her.


	28. Chapter 26

Marinette flinched, her eyes trailing off as she recalled the door slamming as Kagami stood awkwardly on the other side.

She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she was sincerely thankful that it had kicked into her.

Marinette wasn't always the confrontational type, and it proved as such since she had only ever ran away from Kagami when she started her shit. It also happened the moment she saw Nick in the hotel lobby, she simply hung up the phone and ran for the hills.

Granted, Marinette ended up alone with Adrien, but it wasn't like it didn't happen before. At least then, she'd get some sleep knowing that she told Kagami off.

That was until Kagami catches her alone and beats the living snot out of her.

"I'm surprised you aren't mad," Marinette replied, her voice quivering as she sat on the edge of the bed. The blunette glanced up, her heart squeezing in her chest as Adrien lay against the bed beside her.

The blonde tensed, his fingers lacing into the bedsheets underneath him and clutching on to them painfully.

"Do you think she deserved it?" Adrien asked, his stomach tensing as he struggled to keep his mind preoccupied on other things so that he wouldn't be sick.

Marinette pressed her lips together, completely stunned by his response. She almost expected him to think of her as a nuisance. She almost expected him to reprimand her, scream at her, glare at her in a negative light. She almost wanted him to.

She was a bitch.

She got too carried away.

But that was a title she was okay with.

If Kagami saw her as a threat, then so be it. Marinette couldn't have cared less.

She was finally on top, she had kicked Kagami off the throne, even if she was the one who held Adrien's heart.

Marinette exhaled, her cheeks growing warm as what she wanted to admit sounded entirely too callous, even for her.

"I...I feel like she did..." Marinette replied, her words emanating from her lips a lot more softer than she had initially anticipated.

Her heart squeezed in her chest, her voice fading out into the empty space between them and for a short moment, there was nothing but silence that had enveloped them both in rapid succession.

"Did she do something to you earlier, Marinette?" Adrien asked, his voice cutting through the silence between the both of them. "I know you wouldn't say something while she was there, but we're alone now. You know you can tell me if she did something."

Marinette widened her eyes, her bottom lip quivering as she recalled the moment Kagami cornered against the island table.

She felt guilty for hiding it from Adrien, but she knew she would be able to handle this on her own.

For now, she was finally standing up to Kagami, and Marinette wanted to keep that persona. She wanted Kagami to know that it was not okay to fuck with her and she didn't need Adrien to do that.

"Nothing happened..." Marinette deadpanned, her eyes growing empty as she glanced down at her lap. "It was how she said. I tripped over my own feet, she reached over and stopped my fall."

There was another moment of silence and only then Marinette was finally able to close her eyes. The young woman exhaled, curling into the bed with a grimace as she wanted nothing more than just to forget the menacing look in Kagami's eyes when she had cornered her and demanded that she was ejected from their lives.

Marinette couldn't have agreed more. She would have loved to just up and leave, pushing Kagami so far behind her she couldn't even feel her presence.

Kagami was certainly bad news, but Marinette knew that up until she had left them both behind, she wouldn't allow Kagami to push her around anymore.

It didn't matter how scary she was.

The same would be for Nick as well.

"You're so full of shit..." Adrien breathed, his voice immediately cutting the thick silence between the two of them.

Marinette gripped on to the sheets, her pupils growing small as she whipped her head back towards him with a reprimanding glance.

He really was a callous drunk.

"Excuse me?" Marinette asked, her heart squeezing in her chest. The young woman couldn't help but to chuckle, the situation of Adrien being entirely too bold was almost entertaining to her.

"Look..." Adrien rasped, his body shifting against the bed so that his green eyes can look into hers. "You can say all you want about our relationship. You might even use a defense that I don't know you well. I know we've only known each other for a couple of months, but I've known Kagami for four years."

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart sinking in her chest as she always had a hunch that Adrien suspected something was going on.

Adrien exhaled, reaching up to tug at his thick locks.

"I know how she can be," He replied, his eyes pulling away from hers before they eventually trailed off into the corner. "If there's something going on, I'd just like to know about it."

Marinette sighed, her heart racing as she tried to keep herself with a straight mind.

It certainly was without a doubt that Adrien suspected that Kagami did something, but Marinette knew it would have made more sense to come clean.

The only con of that would be that Kagami would make her life an even worse hell, and Marinette knew from the small experiences she's had with her, that she was incredibly manipulative.

Adrien was planning to marry her, and if she spilled the beans to Adrien, he'd likely confront her about it and make his life a living hell too.

It baffled Marinette why Adrien chose to stay with her and in fact give her the ring that she once wore, but if that was what he wanted to live with, then Marinette had no right to stop him.

"I guess that means you're gonna have to clean my ass, because nothing happened." Marinette replied, a small chuckle in her throat as she tried to lighten the mood.

Adrien groaned, his brow furrowing as sweat beaded on to his hairline. The male gripped on to the sheets, all of Marinette's intangible shit talk making him much more sicker than he was.

"You're gonna make me sick..." Adrien breathed, a menacing burp emerging from his chest. He gripped on to the bedsheets, his knuckles growing white as it almost felt like his esophagus had grown shorter.

Marinette immediately whipped her had back at him, the lines under her eyes deepening as she heard the disturbing noises.

"Adrien, if you throw up in the bed I swear that I'll never forgive you." the young woman threatened, her eyes narrowing.

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut, carefully climbing off the bed and staggering to the bathroom.

Marinette reached for the pillows, lifting them over her head so that she could drown out the horrible noise of Adrien's horrifying wrenching.

The blunette squeezed her eyes shut, her stomach feeling tight as she knew the sounds of him blowing chunks would make her just as sick as he was.

Adrien hunched over the toilet bowl, his limbs growing weak as his head nearly fell into the toilet. He gripped on to the porcelain, his chest heaving as he was finally able to catch his breath.

He never usually drank to this limit, but as always, Kagami insisted. Adrien cracked under peer pressure and possibly slipped up with four drinks too many.

Marinette wandered into the bathroom, a grimace on her features at Adrien's currently awkward disposition.

Adrien winced, feeling Marinette's gentle hand on his back the moment he was finally done vomiting. She carefully helped him to his feet, guiding him to the sink so that he could wash his face.

"I'm scared to ask how much you drank..." Marinette murmured, watching Adrien who splashed water on his face.

Adrien shrugged, knowing full well that he was afraid to answer it, as it was embarrassing to express how careless he had been during the night.

He glanced down, a grimace on his face as his vomit appeared to have permeated through his shirt.

Adrien reached up, his fingers trembling as he undid the buttons on his shirt and shrugged the fabric off his shoulders before essentially dropping it to the floor.

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart squeezing in her chest as she couldn't help but to gloss over his tan skin. She pressed her lips together, her cheeks growing darker than a rose as she awkwardly moved away from him.

"A-Adrien-" she sputtered, her head about ready to blow into several chunks. "Why are you undressing again?"

Adrien paused, quickly glancing back at her before he grabbed a wash cloth and began to clean his chest.

"I got vomit on my shirt..." he replied, his voice slurring only slightly.

The blonde struggled to remain standing and he barely noticed Marinette placing her hand on the small of his back to keep him in place.

Marinette couldn't help herself.

She was ogling.

It wasn't everyday that she would marry a model who was more than willing to remove his shirts so freely in front of her.

Marinette had already felt as if she was on top of the world due to her stepping on Kagami, and she wanted nothing more than to simply indulge in the view in front of her.

Adrien didn't have to know...

Kagami didn't have to know...

It wasn't hurting anyone.

What harm would it do to just secretly look?

It was quite obvious that he had worked out. The way his muscles shifted each time he moved was incredibly tantalizing.

Marinette cleared her throat, her cheeks feeling hot as she briefly moved her eyes away just when he glanced up.

Marinette exhaled, very awkwardly glancing at the corner of the bathroom. She reached up, to rub the back of her neck nervously.

Adrien rinsed the towel into the sink, a small yawn escaping from his lips as he placed it into the laundry basket.

The male clumsily turned around, his hand gripping on to the edges of the sink, using the porcelain as a guide to him back to the bedroom.

"I'm so tired, I swear I can't even see..." Adrien replied, chortling softly.

Marinette bit her lip, feeling Adrien slide his hands across her shoulders and lightly shoving her through the door and back into the bedroom.

The young woman gasped, holding on to him tightly as she didn't want to trip on her feet and fall into him.

"H-Hey! Take it easy!" Marinette retorted, a grimace on her face as she approached the bed.

She glanced at the bedsheets, slowly lowering herself so that she could climb under the blankets. She tucked the pillows under her head and carefully closed her eyes.

The young woman sighed, parting her lips as she couldn't get the image of Kagami proudly wearing the ring that Adrien gifted to her.

Marinette could still recall the stories Adrien told her. She knew how much the ring meant to him and his mother and she was fond of the theory of the soulmates behind who wore the ring.

Knowing all of this hurt.

Marinette knew that it would only make sense to move on, and despite Marinette ogling Adrien's likeness she knew she had to keep her feelings intact.

It didn't matter if they were romantic or sexual.

Adrien did not feel the same way about her.

She had kept herself level headed all the while the night went on, and Marinette tried to focus more so on the date she had planned with Luka the following night.

That's what needed to matter.

Luka needed to matter.

The blunette furrowed her brow, hearing Adrien shifting on the space beside the bed. She slowly opened her eyes, her heart squeezing as Adrien drunkenly tugged at his pants.

Marinette immediately shot up, grabbing a pillow and throwing at his face in which he we quickly able to dodge.

"Adrien! You are not climbing into bed without any pants!" She hissed, her heart racing up into her throat. "I don't care how drunk you are!"

Adrien pouted, the drunken blush on his cheeks only growing darker and he slouched forward.

"B-But...I hate sleeping in jeans... "

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

His voice emanated softly, murmuring in nothing but the most reassuring tone.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart hammering inside of her chest the moment she was approached by him.

The way his blue eyes glanced into her, Marinette felt a shiver slide down the length of her spine.

It was in that moment Marinette felt safe, and she knew that Luka would be the better option.

Marinette shook her head, reaching up to tuck a loose hair behind her ear before she shyly shook her head.

"I'm not nervous..." she replied in a shaky breath.

Luka chuckled towards her, gesturing that she followed him into his bedroom at the end of the narrow hall of his small apartment.

"Then are you coming in? Or are you just planning on standing there?" The male teased before turning to walking down the hallway.

Marinette blushed, her cheeks feeling hot as she glanced down the hall with a small smile.

She hadn't realized that she was standing in the doorway like a blank idiot, but she was quite embarrassed that Luka had pointed it out.

The young woman followed suit, her hands fiddling with the hem of her high waisted shorts.

"Your apartment looks lovely..." Marinette commented, closing the door behind her.

Her blue eyes glanced up towards the walls, taking in the photos Luka had decorated of his family. A small smile spread across her lips as she saw the small line of guitar pics that decorated each door frame.

Marinette was even sure she spotted a black faux fur rug on the bathroom floor with a matching toilet seat warmer.

His apartment wasn't as big as the house she shared with Adrien, but Marinette could sure as hell picture herself living in a place like this.

Living with Luka?

That would be something she'd figure out in the near future, but this small environment made Marinrtte miss her old apartment.

"I got your text message." Luka murmured, his voice slicing through Marinette's deep train of thought. "I've printed out note sheets and I have been practicing ever since."

Marinette blushed, a small snort escaping her lips as it echoed Luka's laugh.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, her heart squeezing in her chest as she rounded the door frame and stepped into Luka's room.

His room was appealing as it was neat and tidy. The walls were a nice pine green, and his dark grey bedsheets were smoothed out and tucked underneath the mattress. His pillows sat atop the bed, fluffed up and propped against the bed frame so enticingly, that Marinette was tempted to crawl between the sheets and take a nap.

Marinette paused, her flats settling on to the hard wood polished floor at the bottom of her feet.

In the corner of the room, Marinette could spot all of Luka's musical equipment. She could see his keyboard, his guitar, his amplifiers, and his collection of Jagged Stone guitar pics and capos.

In front of his equipment were two black beanbag chairs that had been propped up against the wall.

"Wow, you've got a huge tidy bed and you seem to be a huge fan of Jagged Stone..." Marinette observed, pursing her lips together. "It's riveting to learn new things about you everytime I see you~"

Luka chuckled, plopping himself into the beanbag chair casually. He reached for his guitar, settling it on his lap so that he could mindlessly pluck a few strings.

"I'm just glad you decided to come..." the male conceded, his blue eyes shifting over to Marinette gently.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart hammering in her chest as she felt more nervous to sing in front of Luka rather than being alone with him.

Luka seemed like a genuine and kind soul, and Marinette knew from the moment she agreed to be alone with him, that he wouldn't hurt her or force her to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

"I was worried that you'd change your mind at last minute," Luka elucidated before he could allow his statement to be misconstrued by the silence. "Since you texted me the song you wanted to sing for our session, I couldn't stop thinking about you..."

Marinette chuckled, placing her bag on to the edge of his bed with a bashful smile. The heated blush traveled to her chest like a heard of angry fire ants.

The young woman pushed Adrien to the back of her mind at that moment.

Heaven knew that she would be thinking about him later.

"I'm glad I came too..." Marinette replied, helping herself to the beanbag chair that was propped up next to Luka.

She leaned into the beanbag, allowing herself to get more comfortable to relax her nerves.

It was the first time that Luka would ever hear her sing, and Marinette was worried that she would somehow end up botching her voice.

The last thing she wanted was to sound like she was a neighing wet baby horse.

She glanced over at Luka, a small smile on her lips as she soon closed her eyes and listened to the strings that Luka had played for her. She bit her lip, her heart threatening to leap from her chest just from the mere aura of him.

"Do serious songs go with your style of sound?" Marinette inquired. "Or do you prefer to play upbeat sounds for your gigs..."

Luka hummed in acknowledgement, his fingers now remaining still on the cords.

"Our songs can be upbeat," he replied, his voice remaining soft and pliable. "But sometimes they won't have a serious tone to them. We do a lot of covers like that too."

Marinette perked her brow curiously. She rested her hands into her lap as she scrunched her freckled nose and cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asked timidly, worried that her question may have been a little inane.

Luka chortled, his fingers pressing against the frets in the neck of his guitar before he strummed a short tune.

"Die. Die. You zombie bastards!" He sang obnoxiously, earning a small giggle from the young timid woman right beside him.

Marinette cupped her cheeks, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering as she worried that the song she chose wouldn't fit well with his taste, despite his efforts to practice it so that he was prepared for it when she arrived.

"Oh, so your songs aren't really in the genre that I chose then..." Marinette breathed lightly, a nervous glance shimmering through her eyes as she was quickly caught into Luka's gaze.

Luka tutted his tongue to the roof of his mouth just as his digits began to fret to a different tune, one that seemed to soothe her heart instantaneously.

_"Falling in love._

_Falling in love..._

_Deeper than I've..._

_Felt before with you baby..._

_I feel like..._

_I'm falling in love with all my heart."_

Marinette blushed deeply, listening to his voice and wondering if such a song was meant for her.

She waited for the sound of the note to die down and she placed her hand to her chest. Her heart felt sentimental, but Marinette couldn't shake off the worry that she was about to break it again.

Her mind wandered back to the image of Kagami wearing his ring. She couldn't eradicate that visage of Kagami in a wedding dress, taking Adrien by the hand.

It was bad enough that she had seen them embrace and share kisses many times before.

But even though she knew this was her fate, she couldn't help but to be completely destroyed that Adrien had chose Kagami over her.

What else was she supposed to expect to come out of an arranged marriage with someone who had been in a committed and serious relationship for about four years?

Marinette had been a fool, and she knew this from the start she had began to develop feelings for her husband.

Marinette opened her eyes, her chest feeling heavy as she was finally ready to sing and alleviate the pain she was feeling deep inside.

"I'm-" Marinette exhaled. "I'm ready to sing..."

Luka paused, his eyes shifting over towards her briefly. A small smile settled onto his lips, and the male nodded, repositioning his fingers on the notes of his guitar.

There was a brief silence and Marinette felt her heart sink the moment the tune began.

Luka certainly wasnt kidding when he proclaimed he was practicing.

It almost felt like Marinette had been listening to the tune in the studio. He hit every note in perfect tune and tempo, it almost tempted her to cry.

Marinette closed her eyes, solely focusing on the task at hand, and to think of the person who she was inspired by.

Her blue eyes danced behind her eyelids, her heart squeezing in her chest as she could see his blonde hair.

Marinette could see the curve of his eyes, the shade of green in them. She could still feel his tan skin under her fingertips and Marinette already felt like she was going to break apart.

_"I wanna walk to the edge of the earth..._

_Scream your name, 'til the fire's gone_

_From my lungs..."_

Marinette clutched her fists against her lap, her heart racing and her brow furrowing. She exhaled, her chest feeling heavy as she could envision Adrien sitting beside her on their bed, his lips spreading into a genuine and warm smile.

Luka's note barely drowned out in the back of her mind, but it certainly did mix her into the feeling she wanted to convey when she performed this song as a means of venting without anyone noticing.

_"I wanna drink 'til I don't feel the urge..._

_To run back to you and lay down..._

_Make me yours..."_

Marinette pressed her lips together, keeping up with the tempo of Luka's note and for a brief moment, she allowed herself to feel it. The blunette reached up, her fingertips rubbing against her chest in a failed attempt to heal the ache in her heart.

Marinette furrowed her brow, her hand trembling as she recalled the way Adrien placed his hand into hers, and it completely shattered her.

_"I can still feel your breath all over me, filling me..._

_I could fuck with you for eternity, infinity..._

_Takeoff and lights on, I could be your lover..._

_I could be the one for you and no one else at all..."_

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, keeping the tears at bay as she didn't want to break down in front of Luka.

No, she simply couldn't.

She felt humiliated doing it in front of Adrien, she certainly couldn't scare Luka away by revealing that emotional side of herself.

Marinette exhaled, preparing herself for the next verse as she could slowly feel the sensation of Adrien wrapping his arms around her and drawing her into a hug.

_"So how long will it be till you see how bad I need this..._

_I'll give you all if you please never leave I need to keep it..._

_I could fuck with you for infinity..."_

Marinette felt her chest brow more and more tight the more she thought about him and the more she resonated with the song she had been singing.

She furrowed her brow, the image of Kagami slipping into her mind.

She saw her arms wrapped tautly around Adrien, and she could see her nestled on to Adrien's lap as the two shared a passionate kiss.

Marinette moved her eyes beneath her lids rapidly as Felix's appearance etched into her mind.

The way he had cheated on her.

The way he had led her on.

The way he had knocked up someone else and completely abandoned her.

If only she had met Adrien first.

Would it be different?

Would she be happy?

Would she be a completely different and stable person?

It simply couldn't be.

There was always a past toeverything, and that was something Marinette wasnt read to open especially because she had been suppressing it this whole time.

_"I wish I never touched no on_e before..."

Marinette began, attempting to keep up with the tempo, but she knew she was failing. She couldn't suppress the emotions and hurt that built up inside of her.

It was as if she had built a damn to keep everything at bay, but with enough force from the water, it had slowly started to break and leak through the cracks.

_"I-I envy the hearts..."_

Marinette trembled, her voice quivering as she struggled to keep herself composed.

Her heart squeezed in her chest as she could see Kagami glance back at her beneath her eyelids, her left hand that held Adrien's ring laced into Adrien's and Marinette accepted that she was the one that Adrien loved.

It wasn't her.

_"That you've adored..._

_That you've loved-"_

Marinette clamped her hand around her mouth as her voice cracked at the last word.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her hand trembling as she felt her tears pool at the edge of her eyes.

Luka paused, the melody dying out into thin air in an instant.

He frowned, his hand clutching on to his guitar as he knew there was a reason as to why this song struck her the way it did.

Of course, he had no idea what it was exactly but there was hurt underlying it.

"Marinette?" He asked, his voice remaining soft and calm. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, lowering his gaze so that he could look at her appropriately. "Are you okay?"

Marinette opened her eyes, her lips parting the moment she heard his voice and felt his gentle touch.

Her bottom lip quivered, and Marinette glanced up at him.

His eyes were so sweet, and his expression was so genuine.

Marinette wondered if this was what's meant to be.

Luka was here for her.

He was opening up to her and giving her a place in his arms.

He had shown interest in her since the day the two met, and he had the utmost genuine intention.

Marinette couldn't help but to feel that perhaps, she was meant to be with Luka.

Luka would be the one to finally push her towards the ledge of leaving Adrien behind.

Marinette was rash, but with all the emotions that overtook her, she couldn't think. There was no time to think.

Luka widened his eyes, his blue irises watching as Marinette placed her hand on the neck of the guitar and guided it away from their bodies.

Marinette moved in an instant, not allowing Luka to process what her intention was before her mouth was flush pressed on to his.

Luka didn't have an issue with it whatsoever.

His mouth immediately latched back.


	29. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION**

**Assessing this story and I'm realizing that this is going to be a long one.**

**Possibly 50+ chapters. There's so many places that this story is going and because I like to be detailed its gonna consume more chapters.**

**I can suggest you stop reading if you're not into long stories.**

**I love you guys!**

* * *

Marinette always played it safe.

Of course she was meticulous in everything she did. The items she stole from Alya's purse was enough to prove it.

Marinette has gotten into the habits of making horrible mistakes, but it never crossed her mind that this could have been one of them.

This was Luka.

He was gentle, he was kind and he could have been one of the most sweetest people she's ever met.

She barely even noticed that she had been laying flat on the bed, the instruments left abandoned by the beanbag chairs.

Marinette closed her eyes, the hair on the back of her neck standing straight up at the soft wet sensation of Luka pressing his lips to the side of her neck.

His soft lips traveled down her skin, his tongue licking at her pale skin before his lips settled beneath her throat.

The blunette tensed, whimpering as she could fell his lips growing taut and sucking at her skin. His teeth lightly nipped at her skin, leaving the area completely flushed and raw.

His lips detached from her skin with a hushed whisper.

Marinette exhaled, lifting her hips as Luka snuck his fingers into the band of her jeans and very carefully slid them down her long legs.

His hands traveled back up her abdomen, caressing the soft skin beneath her breast.

Marinette pressed her thighs together, as she hadn't been naked or even remotely half naked in front of anyone.

It went without a doubt that Marinette had grown a little nervous.

Sure, this was their first date and it was possible that they were moving too fast, but all that mattered was that someone held her and made her feel loved.

She had felt completely abandoned, by both Felix and Adrien.

As far as she was concerned, anything that had to do with any Agreste was a bad thing.

Luka was the breath of fresh air that Marinette was looking for.

And yet, Adrien always found some way to creep into her mind.

As shameful as it was, Marinette tried to pretend that Adrien was the one touching her, but Marinette wasn't sure if she was ready for something like this.

Was she really okay with allowing herself to lose her virginity like this?

Was Luka really meant to be the one to give her first time?

Luka pulled back from marking her chest, the male reaching down to grip at his shirt.

Marinette blushed deeply as he slipped off his shirt and threw it to the side in one swift and easy movement.

Her heart began to squeeze in her chest and Marinette relished in the fact that she would sleep warm that night.

She wondered if it was a good idea to gratify herself for one night with Luka to fill voids that she knew that the absence of love from Adrien spawned, but she didn't want to use Luka either.

Chances are, he would become attached and Marinette would only cause more voids inside of herself and would only grow to hate herself for leading someone on or using them in such a way.

Marinette made mental notes to assure herself that she wasn't that sort of person, but with the mishaps she'd be enduring lately, she was beginning to believe that she was turning into a completely different person.

She cared about Luka's feelings just as much as he cared about hers. He had only ever approached her with authenticity and with the utmost respect.

It was only humane that she returned the favor. If her and Luka couldn't work out the way they wanted to, she would want to keep him in her life as a friend.

It was the least she could do.

Granted, she wanted to feel something for Luka, but she knew the better option would be to take things slow.

She had already gotten this far, she didn't want to disappoint him but she knew that Luka would stop if she had asked him to.

Marinette had barely paid any full attention to her surroundings and she shivered, the moment she felt Luka's digits caress the soft skin beneath her navel.

She bit her lip, the muscles in her stomach tensing the moment his fingertips teased the band of her underwear and then very carefully began to slide underneath.

It would certainly be the first time someone has ever touched her in this way and Marinette couldn't bring herself to stop him.

Not because she was scared or didn't want him to, but because the curiosity she had in this department got the best of her.

It was almost as if adrenaline shot through her veins and Marinette would have curbed an appetite that had been festering for a course of a few months.

Everything moved in slow motion, and Marinette felt his hands dip lower and lower, moving delicately slow to the main goal.

Marinette jumped, her heart racing the moment she heard her phone ring obnoxiously in her bag that she propped up on the floor.

Luka paused, his hand remaining still in her underwear almost as if he wanted her approval to keep going, or if he should wait in case she wanted to answer the phone.

Marinette exhaled, wanting to do nothing but ignore the call and indulge in the pleasure of Luka teaching her how to go about things, but she knew that ringtone.

All sense of longing and warmth completely washed out of her and Marinette had a cruel wanting to just curl underneath the covers and die.

"I'm sorry..." Marinette breathed, glancing up at Luka with a grimace. "I can't-" her heart ached in her chest and Marinette was sure to scold herself later.

Luka blinked his features settling in as he accepted this wasnt going to happen tonight.

With a weary smile, the male nodded and very carefully withdrew his hand from its location. He sat beside her awkwardly, allowing her to hastily sit up and grab her pants.

"You don't need to apologize..." he murmured, watching her slide into her pants and tug them upwards.

Luka grabbed for his shirt awkwardly and placed it over his head so that he could tug it back on.

Marinette reached for her phone, every nerve in her body telling her that she was on a date with Luka and that she should probably ignore Adrien's phonecalls, but her heart couldn't let her.

Marinette had felt so incredibly naive. She had felt so foolish.

And yet, she couldn't stop herself from being this way.

She was incredibly helpess.

Pressing the phone to her ear, she shyly glanced up at Luka with a grimace.

"H-Hello?" Marinette inquired, her cheeks flushing red at Adrien's horrible timing.

"Hey!" Adrien exclaimed on the other line. "I'm sorry I didn't catch you this morning but I think I'm feeling a little better. I'm off tonight and I thought that maybe we could finally watch that movie we never got a chance to watch."

Marinette pressed her lips together, immediately turning away from Luka as she couldn't look him in the eye.

It was incredibly cumbrous to talk to her secret husband while standing nearly half naked in front of the man she was just about to have sex with.

"U-Uhm...didn't you have somewhere to be today?" Marinette inquired with a slight stammer, her hand clutching even more tightly against her phone. "I was sure you were busy today." Marinette cleared her throat, her chest feeling tight as she wasnt sure how she felt about blowing Luka off to be with Adrien.

But then again, they did finish their song. Marinette knew it was just for kicks, and Luka kept on his word and practiced. He didn't miss a single beat or note.

But what would the engage in after that?

They were just about ready to do the unthinkable, with Marinette's every intent to stop him which was only coerced by Adrien's sudden phone call.

Would they be able to recover from a stiff moment like that? Or would they be forced to make small talk and twiddle their thumbs.

"I took off the whole day to nurse my hangover," Adrien explained, his voice exuberant with hopefulness. "I thought it would be better to end it with you. I didn't see you when I woke up and I may have already started to miss you." He chuckled. "I hope you're not busy..."

Marinette nervously tucked some hair behind her ear with a subtle blush.

"I-I mean I was." She replied honestly.

"I was on my date with Luka, remember?"

There was a brief silence on the phone.

Marinette felt her heart swell in her chest, her eyes glancing up at Luka who climbed off the bed and fixed his shirt.

A deep blush covered her cheeks as Luka adjusted the crotch of his jeans for some obvious leeway. The male quickly turned away from her, fixing the zipper on his pants as there may had been a slight implication of his obvious desires towards her.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Adrien sighed on the other end. "I didn't think much of it when you left. We can always do it another time."

Marinette listened to his soft voice, her eyes closing as the voids that Adrien created immediately began to fill with just the simple sound of his voice.

Was she really going to blow off Luka for Adrien, yet again?

Marinette hated that she was like this and in fact, she couldn't stand the thoughts that flooded her brain almost every day.

It would take a lot of strength to change the mindset and habit she was in already, but she didn't have that strength as of yet.

Marinette knew it could happen one day, but certainly not today.

"It's fine," Marinette sighed. "I'll talk to you later." She pressed her lips together, glancing down at her lap with a grimace.

Marinette barely allowed Adrien to speak two words before she simply hung up her phone and stuffed it back into her bag.

Luka glanced up from the beanbag chair, a small blush on his cheeks as Marinette immediately began to pack her things in a hushed motion.

Luka frowned, his heart sinking into his chest as he worried that perhaps he took it a bit too far.

"A-Are you leaving?" He asked, gently standing up to assess her. He quickly placed his guitar to the side with a grimace.

Marinette sighed, placing her bag over her shoulder. The sun was beginning to set and Marinette didn't want to haul her ass home.

The sound at the base of Luka's voice only tore at her heart relentlessly, but she knew that if she didn't go back home she would only hurt Adrien as well.

The young woman ran her hand through her dark hair, her muscles aching beneath her skin as she felt as if she was torn between two.

"Yeah, I have to go." Marinette blushed deeply, her heart sinking into the acid of her stomach. "I'm sorry. I really did have a nice time. The song was played beautifully."

Luka reached up to rub the back of his neck with a grimace as Marinette appeared to be in a rush to get out of his apartment.

"Listen, i-if what I did made you uncomfortable-" he stuttered, panic bubbling into his veins as he was worried this could have possibly been the last time he'd see Marinette.

"I'm sorry- I got too carried away, but I promise that it won't happen again." The male explained, his voice quivering as Marinette reached for her keys.

"I can assure you that it wasn't forced," Marinette immediately interjected, her blue eyes shifting over towards Luka who stood helplessly by the edge of the bed.

"I just...I feel like I have to go..." Marinette breathed, her eyes lowering to the ground as Luka hesitated to move.

Marinette knew that she would only hurt him if she left, but she didn't want him to believe that it was his fault.

It was all her.

There was no one to blame but herself.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Luka asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Marinette reached up, slowly tracing her fingertips across her freckled cheeks with a heavy heart.

"I don't have any intention to never be around again..." she glanced up at him, her lips pressing together.

Her heart raced in her chest at the thought. She was married, and in fact her wedding was about to be witnessed by thousands in a matter of two days.

She had kept Adrien a secret from Luka since the moment they met, but Marinette wasnt sure how she would go about telling Luka that she was already betrothed.

Of course, her arranged marriage wasn't something she paraded around like fancy jewelry. Marinette was worried about what people thought about it.

On the outside it looked like a total freakshow. She was forced to marry someone for an old set of jewels, but she had somehow accidentally fallen in love with her husband who was in a committed relationship for four years but he couldn't have given her the time of day to acknowledge her feelings because he was so enamoured by the real girl he loves that he was planning on divorcing her anyway.

Marinette was so conflicted, she already felt like her head was spinning in circles. If it were possible, she was sure that her heart was about ready to spill out of her mouth.

Marinette was desperate to move on, but the thought only felt more troublesome. She had become more and more withdrawn.

She refused to use Luka for her own personal gain, but then she'd suffer from Adrien's neglect.

If she wanted to start everything from scratch, she'd need to be up and front about everything that was happening with her life at home.

"When we get the chance," Marinette murmured, clearing her throat. "I think there's something about me that you need to know..." her voice trailed off slightly. She reached up to dig her fingers into her shirt.

Luka glanced up at her, sorrow filling his eyes as she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

The room grew quiet and Marinette remained composed. She knew that now wasnt the time to come clean, and there was always a time and place for everything.

"I'll call you...and I promise I'll explain everything." Marinette breathed, cutting the silence between the two of them and taking a step back.

Luka frowned, his heart sinking as he worried that she was going to reveal something devastating. The male glanced up at her, taking a careful step forward as he grew cold at the thought of putting space between them.

Marinette blushed deeply, about ready to turn away, when Luka placed his hand on to her cheek, guiding her face towards him.

Her words remained lost on her tongue, the moment her eyes glanced into his.

Marinette made it a point not to be naive and submissive, but she couldn't deny that there was some sort of connection with Luka.

She knew that it was there, but it didn't seem strong enough to act on it, but acting on it only seemed to make her feel worse.

She parted her lips, her hands resting on his hips and while her eyes fluttered closed once more, his lips lay on top of hers.

* * *

*****A/N: Oh hey! An author's note in the middle of the chapter? Odd right?**

**I get a ton of messages of you guys demanding Adrienette or asking if Adrienette will happen. I've answered this many other times before which makes me believe you skip the author's notes at the beginning so I'll just put it smack right in the middle of the story so you can't miss this.**

**This is an Adrienette story, what do you think about the endgame ship? I obviously hate spoiling things, but the backlash I've been getting lately from both wattpad and is crazy insane.**

**Of course Adrienette is going to happen, you just have to wait.**

**YOU HAVE TO WAIT.**

**This is a slow build, and I'm sure as hell gonna take my time with this. So yes, the development will be slow but sure.**

**If that's not your cup of tea or if this all annoys you too much, please dont read.**

**I'm getting really tired of the rude comments.**

**So before you say you didn't see the author's note asking you to stop, it's in the middle of the story.**

**So please...**

**Stop it.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Marinette sighed, her eyes puffy from crying. She rubbed at her eyes obnoxiously, knowing that if Adrien saw her face, he'd hound her down with a million questions.

She had given in to the kiss with Luka, and in fact she had actually liked it.

Luka had been genuine since the moment they met, but Marinette struggled to keep the connection firm.

Her heart tore relentlessly, and Marinette couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of guilt.

She felt like she was using Luka to move on from Adrien, but when she did anything that remotely moved her in that direction, she couldn't help but to feel like she was wrong in betraying Adrien.

It was true that Adrien loved someone else, but her brain simply couldn't work that way.

She felt guilty for leaving Adrien behind, but she couldn't lead Luka on either.

The young woman opened the back slider doors and stepped inside. She placed her keys on the counter, very carefully sliding off her flats as she almost wanted to hide in the bedroom before Adrien could spot her.

"Marinette?" A voice emanated from behind as she had her back turned.

The blunette froze, her heart jumping wildly in her chest at the sound of his soft voice and another void was suddenly created.

Marinette shyly glanced back at him, her eyes remaining low as she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"H-Hey," she sniffled, quickly clearing her throat and placing on a facade so that she appeared calm and collected. Marinette quickly tucked some hair behind her ear, reminding herself to breathe so that she could be calm.

"I'm glad to hear you're feeling better..." Marinette murmured, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

Adrien kept his eyes on her, his gaze immediately taking in her appearance.

Her cheeks had been flushed from the sun, her freckled skin began to shine in the golden light of the sunset, her eyes appeared to be swelled only slightly and he could very well see the hesitation in her smile and the pink color around her eyes.

The male pressed his lips together, almost sure that Marinette had been crying. He inclined to her, ready to express his concern when he spotted a dark red mark in the center of her neck.

Adrien froze, blinking as he recalled Marinette mentioning that she had been busy with Luka.

A small blush rose on to his cheeks as his mind reverted to the possibility that he had possibly interrupted an intimate moment between Luka and Marinette.

"Erm..." Adrien cleaned his throat, quickly reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously. "I...uh..."

Marinette glanced up at him, curiosity swirling into her eyes as she wondered what Adrien was on about.

She blinked, her heart stopping in her throat as Adrien pointed at her neck with a light chuckle.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, his voice light in an attempt to simply tease her with her possible rendezvous.

Marinette almost wanted to throw up.

She knew the mood was supposed to be lighthearted, but the young woman seriously didn't want him to believe that she had been sleeping with Luka.

Granted, she almost did sleep with Luka, but for some reason Marinette didn't want Adrien to think there was someone else in the picture.

The doors that were possibly already closed for her and Adrien could have been locked with that notion.

Marinette loved Adrien, and even though Adrien didn't feel the same way, she didn't want herself to feel like she had been cheating on him.

Their marriage was just a contract for some jewels.

So why was she being so unnecessary?

Marinette reached up, pressing her fingertips against her bruised skin.

A deep blush brewed against her cheeks as she could still vividly remember Luka's lips on her neck, nipping at her skin and leaving her with his kisses.

There were some people that she didn't want seeing his kisses lingering on her skin and Adrien was certainly one of them.

"N-No. I mean...Luka and I-" she stammered, her heart racing as she tried to formulate a proper sentence. She needed an excuse- fast.

Anything that would derail his notion that she had sex with Luka when he called.

Marinette ran a hand through her hair, tears of frustration pooling in her eyes as her cheeks grew even more red.

Adrien widened his eyes, his heart sinking as he noticed Marinette's expression of panic. He pressed his lips together, immediately wishing he could retract his words.

As per usual, his jokes always failed.

"M-Marinette, are you alright?" He asked, moving closer to her her and placing a gentle hand to her shoulder.

Marinette blinked, her tears sliding down her cheeks as her mind began to race about a million miles a minute.

Each explanation that reached the surface of her brain only made her feelings for Adrien obvious, or only embarrassed her more so by revealing personal details between her and Luka.

None of those options meant any good for her and Marinette genuinely felt like she was trapped.

Without another word, the blunette brushed past him, her chest heaving with panicked sobs as she ran towards the back steps, leaving Adrien behind with a look of bewilderment.

Adrien turned, glancing back at her with a grimace as he began to mentally slap himself.

* * *

Marinette sighed, resting her arm against the baluster on the balcony of their master bedroom. The warm air of the night sky gently warmed her tear stained cheeks and Marinette wondered if she overreacted.

She had a hunch that Adrien was only joking with her, but she had never felt so pushed into a rough spot before.

Marinette had never been caught between two men and if anyone ever told her a few years back that she would, she'd laugh in their face.

Her hand began to glide through her hair, tugging at her dark locks as the lines under her eyes deepened.

Since when did her life become such a dramatic soap opera?

She felt a little guilty for leaving Adrien downstairs, completely dumbfounded but Marinette almost felt like screaming.

She wanted to scream until her lungs burned and her throat bled. There was such a heavy feeling in her chest that Marinette wanted to release, it nearly felt like it was about to kill her.

All of her anxiety, all of her pain, all of her headache was filling to the brim, and Marinette was a porcelain bowl that had started to crack at the edges.

Her knuckles grew white as she gripped tighter on to the baluster, her heart racing in her chest with frustration.

Marinette knew that if she didn't tell Adrien how she felt, she wouldn't be able to hold the weight anymore.

She slowly opened her eyes, her tears dewing into her long lashes as she glanced down at the garden below her.

Marinette could hear a faint movement behind her, and she gulped. She squeezed her eyes closed yet again as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Knowing full well that Adrien didn't have the strength to leave her be when she was upset, she was safe to assume that the person who was approaching her was the person she had been thinking about this entire time.

"Marinette..." Adrien murmured softly into the wind. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm terrible with jokes and I thought you were crying about something and I tried to lighten the mood."

Marinette listened to his voice, her chest heaving as the voids that were created before began to fill.

The young woman vaguely remembered that she compared Adrien to a black cat.

Certainly not their Tikki that he had gifted her, but more of the idea that he was a force of bad luck in her life.

Granted, most of the mishaps that stired between them were unintentional and somehow ended up teaching Marinette important life lessons, but there were fleeting moments were Marinette fell to far down from cloud nine and broke a few bones to her epiphany.

Adrien always referred to her as his ladybug. This was something that was not unfamiliar to them both as Adrien would call her that proudly.

He would often express how his life changed for the better since he had met her. Adrien made sure that Marinette understood that she was his good luck charm, and even bought her a hairpin with a ladybug print to enforce it.

Of course, there was that spotted swimsuit situation where Marinette had accidentally sent him a provocative photo she had initially sent to Alya, but that was a can of worms Marinette wasn't willing to open.

"Adrien..." Marinette murmured, slowly opening her eyes and straightening herself up to him. Her cheeks flushed and Marinette may have been walking on a thin wire, forcing it to snap and expose herself.

But Marinette couldn't bring herself to care at that moment.

Marinette knew she was certainly going to tell Adrien how she felt, but there was always a right time and moment for it.

With their current situation, and Adrien seeing the kisses of Luka on her neck it almost felt too revolting to do it at that time, but Marinette had a slight idea of when she wanted to tell him.

"Do you think small animals can fall in love with insects?" Marinette asked, quickly reaching up to wipe her cool tears from her skin before Adrien could even question it.

Adrien furrowed his brow, the blonde pursing his lips and leaning against the baluster beside Marinette.

"Sure..." he replied, his eyes glancing over towards Marinette with a warm smile. "If there's a deep understanding between the bug and the animal I have no doubt it could happen."

Marinette glanced up at the moon, her cheeks growing warm with a soft blush.

"What if the animal doesn't like the bug? What if the bug is afraid to tell the animal how she feels because she's scared everyone would be against it..." her voice trailed off, her heart squeezing in her chest as she dropped the pieces, she just hoped that Adrien would pick them up.

Adrien nodded subtly, his eyes lowering down to the garden below them.

"I think that the bug shouldn't care about what everyone else thinks. If the animal and bug love each other then that's all that really matters." Adrien murmured, his arms crossing slightly.

Adrien sighed, his chest growing tight at the thought of Luka possibly rejecting her.

But he wasn't about to dig into that theory, especially because he had seen her crying moments before.

"If the animal doesn't love the bug back, then I think the bug should realise that sometimes life can throw curveballs and it's better to get back up than to wait around waiting for the pain to subside. She needs to realise that she is worthy of love, but if the animal doesn't know about the love she has for him...or her..." he shifted his eyes to look at her with a playful glint.

"Then it's best that the bug be more up front with her feelings and say something about it. Perhaps this animal could feel something for her or want some sort of better friendship but he wouldn't know how to make a move if he doesn't know..."

Marinette blinked, her heart squeezing in her chest as she wondered if Adrien knew. She glanced back at him, her hands trembling as she held on to the baluster with wide eyes.

"S-So...does this mean that the animal might already know?" Marinette asked, her blood pulsating through her veins, her heart leaping out of her chest and her lips quivered with anticipation.

"Does the animal know that the bug...a-accidentally fell in love with him?" She asked her voice dropping to a whisper. "Does the animal know how much he means to the little bug, who'd fly into venus fly traps just to make sure that the animal is happy, even if it meant her wings would be pulled off?"

Marinette's eyes grew glossy, her heart squeezing even more so at her subtle confession. There was a small sliver of hope inside of her, she needed him to know.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his shoulders shrugging as the answer was right in front of his face, but he subsequently wasn't ready to see it yet.

"I mean, I'm sure Luka must feel something for you," Adrien replied, his gaze shifting back to Marinette as he offered her a genuine and warm smile.

Marinette sighed, her pride and hope immediately deflating from her soul, it was almost as if her soul was ejected from her body. There was a sour taste in the back of her mouth, and her heart sunk into the deep pits of her stomach.

Her heart burned in the acid and Marinette glanced away, her mind relentlessly tugging on the idea that Adrien drew to the conclusion from the kisses on her neck.

The first hickeys she'd ever recieve in her life, came from Luka.

The blunette reached up, touching her neck with her fingertips with a grimace.

"O-oh..." her voice trailed off slightly and she inhaled. "R-right...Luka."

Marinette pressed her lips together, her tongue swiping between her lips as she could faintly still feel Luka's mouth on hers.

Adrien pushed himself off the baluster, his arms lightly hugging at Marinette's shoulder with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for my tasteless joke. I promise I'll give you a chance to get back at me..." she rested his chin on the top of her head briefly before pulling away, leaving Marinette completely vulnerable.

"I'm not that much of a good cook, but I can attempt to make some pasta if you're hungry." Adrien explained, approaching the slider doors that led back to their master bedroom.

Marinette subtly nodded, her hand leaving the mark on her neck to rub her cheek.

Adrien paused, turning to give one last look towards Marinette before he bit his bottom lip.

"I know you took the pin that I gave you, and I'm sure you looked beautiful wearing it..." his voice trailed off as he hesitated. "But there was something I gave to you awhile back, and I wrongly asked for it. I left it on the bed for you. You don't have to accept it, I realise who I know deserved to have it and I may have caused you some pain when I asked for it." He sighed, his cheeks growing red with a subtle blush.

"I-I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. If you don't want to accept it, you can just close the box and leave it on the table by the bed." He looked away from her, his fingers gripping on to the knobs of the door.

"Feel free to join me for dinner and we don't have to talk about it." He assured nervously.

Marinette blinked, her hands trembling as Adrien excused himself and entered back into the bedroom.

She stood behind, helplessly watching Adrien through their silk curtains as he exited the bedroom to retreat downstairs.

A gift?

Adrien got her another gift?

Marinette couldn't quite wrap her head around it, and she couldn't quite wrap her head around the idea of Adrien attempting to cook her dinner either.

She tucked her dark hair behind her ear and she reached for the door handle.

Opening it with a swift and gentle moment, Marinette entered their bedroom, her eyes landing upon a sparkling familiar jewel that sat in a black velvet box.

Marinette felt her heart stop, and she swore she could topple over if she remembered to breathe.

She knew that jewel from anywhere, and though she may have worn it for a short amount of time, it appeared that Kagami had worn it even shorter.

Marinette gasped, a small blush rising to her cheeks as she gingerly picked up the ring.

Her blue eyes admired the sparkle of the diamond, but she couldn't help but to feel entirely confused.

Did he take it back from Kagami?

Adrien only ever mentioned that the ring was given out of love.

It belonged to his mother after all.

Did this mean he didn't love Kagami enough for her to keep it?

But why would he gift it back to her instead?

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart racing erratically in her chest.

"D-Does this mean...that the cat knows the little ladybug fell in love with him?" Marinette whispered, her eyes widening slightly as she glanced into the doorway where she last saw Adrien.


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: Early update for a belated Christmas present. Sorry about the wait guys.**

**I love you all**!

* * *

Marinette whimpered softly, her eyes squeezing shut as the morning sunlight permeated through the thin curtains of their bedroom.

The young woman yawned, her brow furrowing as she tried to remember the events of the night before.

She remembered the ring Adrien left on the bed and Marinette wasn't sure why it wasn't still with Kagami.

Marinette knew she was being foolish, but she accepted the ring without a second thought, in fact when she joined Adrien for dinner, she wore it for him.

Adrien simply glanced down at the ring on her finger, but he didn't mention anything about it through the remainder of the night.

Adrien left to be early, expressing that he had to be somewhere early the next day, and Marinette had no objectives to it.

He was a busy man, being a model, a full time boyfriend to Kagami, a part time friend to Marinette. It simply appeared he had his hands full.

She groaned, slowly turning onto her back as she had a lot of questions. She wanted to know why Kagami didn't have it. Marinette was quite snoopy, and there was always something in the back of her mind that told her there was a possibility that Kagami wouldn't be in the picture long.

Marinette gasped, covering her face as she felt almost too guilty to relish in that thought.

"No, no, no," She whispered, her cheeks growing impossibly red at the thought.

"Don't you dare." She breathed to herself, the blunette having every intention to simply stay in bed and go back to sleep.

She nuzzled into her pillow, relaxing into her bedsheets at the sound of Tikki purring beside her on the edge of the bed.

Marinette had the next few days off of work and she had every intent to essentially relax.

Luka had called her several times throughout the night, but Marinette struggled to put on a brave face to talk to him.

Even though the marriage wasn't something the two agreed in mutual love, and it was evident that Adrien continued his relationship with Kagami outside of their marriage, Marinette felt like she had an obligation to stay loyal to Adrien.

Granted, that wasn't her mindset to begin with. In fact, Marinette was unsure of what her future held with Adrien, all she knew was that she was only doing this so that Gabriel recieved jewels he was promised as a symbolic way to join their families.

Unexpectedly, Marinette had fallen for Adrien. He was kind, he was understanding, he was talented, he was funny and he saw vulnerable sides to her that she never intended to show him and he accepted her for it. He never pressured her to do anything she was uncomfortable with and he even placed himself in compromising positions just so that she was put first.

Adrien had stepped in many times, to pull Marinette out of dangerous situations.

She had been drunk, but she knew she couldn't forget the night Adrien and her other friends appeared just in time before Nick could do anything more.

She remembered that he nursed her when she was ill the following morning and even though she had been abrasive towards him, he had still gone out of his way to make sure she was okay and make her feel at home. He remained patient and kind with her, and it almost made her feel guilty.

Marinette clutched on to her pillow, her heart sinking into her stomach and her brow furrowed.

Adrien had stepped in for a second time when she bumped into Nick once more at a motel nearly an hour away from Paris. Marinette had rushed out into the rain with panic and even though it wasn't expected, Adrien had sent someone to get her home after a full night's rest and a full belly from a hotel Marinette didn't even know could deliver such luxury.

If it hadn't been for Adrien, there was a chance she would have seen Luka differently.

Her mind had already been preoccupied with her husband, it was almost hard to see through to anyone else.

Marinette jumped, her heart racing inside of her chest at the sound of a firm knock on the front door below her.

The young woman sat up, knowing that if it was Adrien he'd let himself in through the back door and Marinette wasn't expecting any company.

A subtle blush brewed on to her cheeks as she wondered if Gabriel had sent someone to their home.

Marinette climbed out of bed, pulling up the collar to her pyjama shirt so that the hickey on her neck remained hidden.

She hopped down the stairs, her heart pounding in her chest at the possibility that there was a stranger at her door.

The young woman chewed her lip, her hand tugging on to the door knob and opening it.

Her chest immediately filled with warmth and Marinette was almost sure she could feel the excitement bubbled into her toes at the sight of her mother who stood in front of the door.

Marinette smiled, immediately letting go of the door.

Granted, she was surprised that her mother randomly showed up, but that was immediately eased the moment she saw the basket of baked goods her mother had brought in from their bakery.

"Mama!" Marinette whimpered, immediately wrapping her arms around Sabine with a soft blush. It was without a doubt that Marinette missed her parents. She had been through a lot the last few days and it was nice to finally see a friendly parental figure.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, subtly drawing away from Sabine with a warm smile. "Where's dad?"

The young woman glanced around her mother, her blue eyes surveying the area for her father.

"He couldn't leave the bakery during the morning rush." Sabine interjected, poking her head into Marinette's trajectory with a small laugh. "I have something for you. May I come in?"

Marinette blinked, immediately opening the door to allow her mother inside.

"Is there a special occasion that you've traveled all this way just to see me?" Marinette mused, her blue eyes remaining on her mother as she walked into her home.

"Well..." Sabine breathed, wandering towards the kitchen while Marinette followed close behind.

"I know your wedding ceremony is in two days, and I felt like I had to drop something off for you. It's a sign of good luck and wealth for your future endeavors and your life together with your new husband." Sabine explained, placing the basket on to the island table in her kitchen.

Marinette blushed, sincerely forgetting that her wedding ceremony was in a few days.

Marinette had always dreamed that when she grew up and got married she'd be massively involved with the planning and the invites, but the Agreste family had total control over the ceremony.

In fact, Marinette didn't even know what her dress looked like or how she would wear her hair and makeup. She didn't know who was invited, what food and drinks were to be served or if they allowed a dance during the reception.

Marinette was certain that no matter what, she would want Alya and her parents there to keep her sane.

Sabine carefully opened the basket, picking out a few cupcakes and setting them onto the table before she peeled the wrapping off of them.

"You brought me cupcakes for my wedding?" Marinette inquired, raising a brow as she took a seat on an island chair.

Sabine chuckled, her hands digging through the basket before she pulled out a red Chinese tradition gown with gold etched patterns. The woman placed it against the marble top of the island table with a warm smile.

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart squeezing in her chest at the beautiful gown. A small blush dusted her cheeks and Marinette reached over to brush her fingers along the material and tight stitching.

"My mother wore this dress on her wedding." Sabine explained, shifting her eyes over towards Marinette who watched the dress in awe.

"Lao lao?" Marinette asked, her fingers holding on to the dress and bringing it closer. "I'm sure she looked beautiful..."

Sabine smiled, leaning into her daughter with a soft hum. She reached over to the cupcake, carefully picking off the sleeves and lightly booping the frosting on the Marinette's nose.

"I still keep the photos of my parents' wedding in my bedroom. I didn't have a tea ceremony because your father was not Chinese." Sabine explained, her eyes glancing down at the dress.

Marinette hummed, leaning into her mother as she swiped the icing off of her nose with her fingertips.

"That's okay, I'll make Adrien wear the dress and he can do the tea ceremony." She giggled. "I mean, we're still Chinese, I'm still Chinese, he'll be accepted into Chinese family."

Sabine giggled, gingerly feeding the cupcake to Marinette with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry the dress is old fashioned, but I really wanted to see you wear it..."

Marinette gasped, holding the dress tightly to her with a subtle blush.

"No, Mama! It's not too old fashioned for me. I'd love to wear it at my wedding reception!" Marinette piped, glancing up at her mother who appeared incredibly fond of the dress.

"I don't think I'd ever want to change it, but I know once I wear it, I'll make it my own."

Sabine chuckled, it was quite possible that her heart felt warm when she envisaged her only daughter wearing her mother's dress.

Marinette wasn't sure what they would allow her to wear to her wedding, but she knew that she was going to wear this dress whether Adrien's family liked it or not.

* * *

_'Mama brought snacks! I saved one for you! ❤'_

Adrien looked at the text with a warm smile.

It almost felt like it had been an eternity and a day since he's had anything from Marinette's bakery.

It was a shame that her parents couldn't bring any of their desserts to their wedding in the next couple of days, because his father hired caterers, but Adrien knew a dish made from love when he tasted one.

The blonde locked his phone, setting it down on the table in front of him. He pressed his lips together, as the warm feeling in his chest began to fade away.

He was feeling a bit nervous, especially since he got the phone call early in the morning.

He didn't mean to leave Marinette asleep in the bed by herself, and he could only imagine that she assumed he went off to be with Kagami, but that certainly wasn't the case.

Adrien glanced down into his coffee, the warm breeze blowing through his thick blonde locks as he could vividly hear someone approach him from his side.

"I really didn't think you'd show..." Alya murmured, a small smile on her lips as she took a seat in front of him.

Adrien sighed, offering Alya a warm smile as he offered her the cup of coffee that sat beside his own.

"I mean, it's not every day that your wife's stranger friend calls you and asks to talk." Adrien laughed, a subtle blush rising on his cheeks as Alya accepted the cup of coffee and moved it closer towards her.

The brunette tucked some of her thick hair behind her ear and she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"You'd say that we're estranged to not care about each other, right?" Alya inquired, lifting the coffee mug to her lips so she could blow on the liquid.

Adrien furrowed his brow in response, the male shaking his head lightly as he twirled the coffee mug in his digits.

"I mean, it's true that we don't know each other but I wouldn't say that I don't care about you. You're an important person to Marinette, and I wouldn't want anything bad happen to you-"

"So you only care about my wellbeing when it comes to Marinette?" Alya questioned, immediately interjecting Adrien's explanation with a raised brow. The young woman brought the mug up to her lips where she took a careful sip.

Adrien remained impassive, his eyes narrowing at the other as he attempted to formulate a better explanation in his head.

"Yes and no..." he replied, the male glancing down at his drink briefly.

"Yes because if something bad were to happen to you, it would completely shatter Marinette. No, because I genuinely think you're a great person. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you either way." Adrien lifted his mug and took a quick sip of his coffee.

He ignored the burn in his throat, as it almost seemed like Alya's gaze was a lot more heated.

"I would love to know you better if you'd give me that chance. I mean, I'd love to know why Marinette adores you..."

Alya chuckled, placing her mug down onto the table as she placed her elbows on the table top and glanced at Adrien firmly.

"Do you understand the concept of boundaries, Adrien?" Alya asked, her eyes remaining fixated on his facial expression as Adrien added a bit more sugar to his coffee.

"I completely understand," Adrien replied, dipping his spoon into his drink before he began to mix the sugar.

"Why? Have I said something to you that may have crossed an unspoken boundary?" Adrien questioned, perking a brow as he remained completely composed despite being a nervous wreck on the inside.

Adrien grew more and more curious of Alya's intentions, but he knew there had to be a reason for it.

Alya wouldn't just call him and ask him to meet up because the sun was out.

Alya remained still, her bottom lip sliding between her teeth as she hummed in thought.

"When I was fourteen, I lost my virginity to my ninth grade teacher. He was always interested in titillation, and for some reason the rush of the taboo was something that revved his engine every time he saw me," Alya explained, the lines under her eyes deepening at the memory.

"I know students shouldn't be sleeping with teachers, but he never had a boundary or a line to cross when it came to me, in fact I don't even think he even asked. I just did what he pitched. That was it..."

Adrien furrowed his brow, his fingertip resting on the handle of the spoon. His stomach grew a bit sick at the thought, and he didn't want to become angry at Alya's story. The last thing he wanted to do was create an awkward atmosphere, especially because she was Marinette's best friend, Nino's girlfriend and a mutual, he'd be around her a lot.

"Your teacher sounds like a creep," Adrien deadpanned, removing the spoon from his coffee and settling it on the napkin beside the mug.

"I'm really sorry that it turned out that way - but I don't know why you're telling me all of this."

Alya rested her hands against the table, her pinky grazing the warm glass of her coffee as she paused.

"He may have been a creep, but he taught me things about myself that I never knew..." Alya explained, her eyes lowering as she allowed silence to envelop them briefly.

"I learned that I was perturbed when it came to my relationships in life. I could never lead a normal one because I was always in it for the thrill. I don't always take what's in front of me. If I'm given an inch, I go for the mile. I don't do things normally and I'm not good at communicating, but I know how to push buttons when it comes to showing someone how I feel, or to teach a lesson."

Adrien perked a brow, his eyes moving back towards Alya with inquisition.

"And you think I'm good as a pawn for a plan you've not told me yet? What makes you so sure that I'm on board?" Adrien asked, his heart squeezing in his chest at what Alya could have been proposing.

"Because you're trust worthy." Alya replied, his shoulders slumping at the thought of the many times Marinette was able to rely on him and pull through.

"In the brief time that I was able to know you, you've shown me that you are reliable." Alya's voice trailed off, ignoring Adrien's confused expression.

Adrien pressed his lips together, unsure of what to say. The male simply reached for his cup, pressing it to his lips so that he could take a careful sip.

"- it's one of the reasons why one of my friends are in love with you," Alya murmured, her voice growing small.

Adrien widened his eyes, breathing in abruptly from the sudden confession, and the hot coffee sucked into the back of his throat uncomfortably.

Adrien spat some of his coffee out, his chest heaving as he coughed, unable to process what he wasn't sure he heard right.

He grabbed the napkin, pressing it to his lips as his eyes watered and his green eyes glanced up at Alya who seemed totally perplexed at his reaction.

"Wait, what?" Adrien asked, his voice hoarse as he tried to compose himself. "You said one of your friends was in love with me?"

Alya sighed, her eyes rolling as she couldn't believe how dense he was. From the look in Marinette's eyes when she was in his light, from the blush on her freckles and the words she spoke of him, Alya couldn't understand why Adrien couldn't see it before.

"You're telling me you haven't noticed?" Alya inquired, her finger looping back into the handle of her mug.

Adrien blinked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he couldn't recall meeting any of Alya's other friends. He knew she had some at the bar that she worked, but he wasn't sure if he actually had a proper conversation with any of them.

Perhaps they were a fan?

Adrien didn't know what to make of any of it.

"I-I haven't..." he admitted bashfully, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"I've been so preoccupied with everything, I didn't stop to take notice of anyone that could have been looking at me in that way."

Alya glanced up at him, pressing her lips together as she promised Marinette she wouldn't tell Adrien her feelings, but she didn't promise Marinette that she wouldn't drop hints to his own realisation.

Adrien brushed his fingertip against his cheek, the blonde curiously running through the remnants of his mind of all the people he's met, but he couldn't figure them out for the life of him.

"S-So..." Adrien prompted, leaning closer towards Alya with an inquisitive look. "Which one of your friends is it?"

Alya glared at him, grunting as she face palmed herself with frustration.

"I swear, I've never met such a dense twat in my life." She laughed, shaking her head at Adrien's deadpanned expression.

Adrien sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned into the seat he was settled in.

The blonde simply rolled his eyes, ignoring Alya's laughter.

Alya had to have been teasing him.


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: I remember telling readers on chapter 20 that this chapter was coming out soon...but then here we are nearly 10 chapters later. Omg. I'm sorry!**

**Now we wait 20 more chapters until they have their first kiss! Hehehe. I'm kidding I wouldn't torture you guys...**

**Or would I...?**

**No.**

**Anyway. Early update to celebrate a new year!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Enjoy! And cry with me.**

* * *

Marinette felt sick.

She had missed another one of Luka's calls.

It wasn't like she hated Luka or disliked anything he did to her that night, it was more so over that she was in love with another man, and she was much too shameful to face him again.

Luka didn't deserve it, that she acknowledged, and in fact if it were up to Marinette she'd want him to move on and find someone better.

She certainly knew that she wouldn't be good for him. He had only ever shown her love and compassion, yet here she was ghosting him all because she couldn't confess to the man she lived with that she was in love with him.

If Luka chose to never talk to her again, she couldn't say she blamed him. She truly felt like a horrible person.

Marinette tugged the towel out of her damp hair, the young woman sat on the bed, knowing to be quiet as Adrien was downstairs talking to his beautiful girlfriend.

A beautiful girlfriend that wasn't her.

Yet here she was, a broken woman, wearing the marks of a man she had nearly slept with while her wedding day was in the upcoming morning.

She reached up, her fingers brushing against the dark spot on her skin.

Marinette was sure she heard somewhere that cold spoons would lighten up the marks, but if she couldn't get that to work, she'd need extra makeup to cover it. She couldn't face a ton of strangers and her family members with a massive red mark on her neck.

It couldn't be missed, the color would contrast the white on her dress and worst of all, she'd be suspected of having sex with Adrien.

She widened her eyes, a deep blush brewing on her cheeks at the thought. Marinette reached up, her hands running through her wet hair, worried about what Kagami would think if she somehow saw the mark on her neck.

The female sighed, thankful that she had put some spoons in the freezer overnight to place on her mark in hopes to lighten them.

Marinette had to mentally prepare herself for the day that was planned ahead for them both tomorrow.

She knew she'd be showcased to the entire venue, and though Marinette knew that she couldn't wear her grandmother's dress to the ceremony, she had hoped she could somehow get them to let her wear it through the reception and throughout the rest of the night.

All she had to do was show up and look pretty.

She exhaled, throwing the towel to the side as she slowly climbed off the bed and tugged open the drawers. She pulled out her pajamas and threw them to the top of the bed.

"Well, looks like the entire world is going to know I'm married tomorrow." Marinette murmured, glancing down at Tikki who purred softly.

The cat glanced up at Marinette, yawning softly as she kneaded her pillow and then relaxed against it.

It went without saying that Marinette was a nervous wreck for tomorrow. She wasn't sure how it was about to go down, but she couldn't have hoped for it to go any faster.

"This will be fun," Marinette sighed as she dropped her towel and reached for her underwear. "It still hasn't set that he's legally my husband..."

Marinette slipped her panties on, she reached for her nightgown and carefully slid it on.

"I guess all that's left is to gather the courage to tell him how I feel, and figure out when that time should be."

Marinette ran a hand through her hair, glancing at Tikki who closed her eyes, purring herself into a nap.

The young woman hummed, acknowledging that talking to a cat was completely insane.

Her blue eyes glanced out towards the window, enjoying the night sky as Marinette tried to distract herself from her unfortunate ineptitude.

She truly felt like a lost cause.

* * *

"You're bailing on me again?" Adrien asked, his heart sinking into his stomach.

He almost felt sick.

"But we see the fireworks every year..." Adrien whined, leaning into the sofa with a grimace. He clutched his hand against the phone that rested upon his ear.

"Bastille day is next week, we never get to see the fireworks at the Eiffel Tower. The park is where we always go...it's a tradition..."

Kagami was silent on the other line, she exhaled, a small groan emanating from her as the audio shuffled.

"I know, and if the fireworks were any other night, you know I'd be there. Something really important came up, an issue regarding my family and I have to tend to it. I can't leave it be. I promise I'll make it up to you and do everything I can to make it to the ones by the Eiffel Tower."

Adrien shrugged, somehow speculating that if he clung on to that hope that they'd catch the next showing, he'd let himself down.

"Yeah, but we always go to the park to watch them," Adrien murmured, his eyes glancing down towards the floor.

"I guess I'm upset that I'll miss them this year..."

Kagami whimpered on her opposing line, a little lift in her voice as it quivered the moment she began speaking again.

"You won't go to the park without me, right? You know how sad I'd be to know you went to see them without me."

Adrien shrugged, feeling completely defeated. It was almost like he didn't want to see the fireworks anymore. He began to pick at the loose thread in the seams of his jeans and he sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't be going to see them. There's really no point in showing up to the park just so I can watch them alone..." Adrien deadpanned, his eyes glancing back up towards the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry." Kagami murmured, her voice remaining soft as she attempted to assure him. "I promise I'll call you first thing tomorrow morning and we can go out on a nice little date, then next week we can go to the Eiffel Tower to watch the display."

"Alright, I guess I'll just grab an early night of sleep," Adrien deadpanned, knowing that he was to be ready for a ceremony the next morning. "I'll talk to you later."

"I love you," Kagami murmured. "I love you so much, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Adrien listened to her voice, his heart tightening in his chest as he tried to find comfort in her words, but with how she's been with him lately, there was no room for that.

He had been clouded with so much doubt, he found himself hurting at the fact that he couldn't believe a single promise she made.

He clenched his jaw, his hand gripping even more so against his phone as he couldn't formulate the words he wanted to convey to her.

The only thing he wanted to do was cut the conversation short, and perhaps go for a swim in the pool out back to clear his head before eventually settling for a shower and then lay awake for a few hours mentally preparing himself for the wedding ceremony that was supposed to take place the morning after.

"Okay," Adrien sighed. "Talk to you later." His voice was flat as he drew the phone away from his ear and hung up the phone before she could even reply.

The blonde casually tossed his phone on to the space beside him. He leaned into the sofa, his lips pressing together tautly as he tried to quell down his massive disappointment.

He closed his eyes, relaxing as he allowed his head to rest on the back of the couch. He knew he promised Kagami he wouldn't go to the park to watch the fireworks without her, but it didn't take half of his mind to know he'd only hear the loud booms from where he stood.

He was just so disappointed.

Immediately, his mind reverted back to what Kagami had said earlier.

He reminisced the times she told him that she loved him, and Adrien couldn't help but to wonder if she actually really loved him.

She seemed almost angry all of the time, and it certainly showed in their relationship. They were always fighting and misunderstanding each other, and when they found time or opportunities to mend and work things out, she'd always cancel on him.

Adrien worried that they were growing apart, and Kagami was slowly growing bored of him.

He furrowed his brow, exhaling as he tried to derail his mind for the inevitable self deprecation that was soon to follow.

"It's one of the reasons why one of my friends fell in love with you,"

Adrien tensed at the sound of Alya's voice that protruded into his mind instantly.

He made a mental note earlier to not allow Alya's vague comment to consume him completely, but since he had heard her say it, he couldn't stop speculating what she meant.

It was true that it was a good distraction to think about which one of Alya's friends had feelings for him, but it didn't necessarily prevent him from going off the rails.

In any case, the mystery of it all only exacerbated his anxiety.

He never recalled holding a conversation with any of Alya's friends. He knew of some who attended his engagement party with Marinette and when he was at the bachelorette party, he had only seen Rose for a couple of minutes.

It drove him crazy.

None of it made sense.

The only other one of Alya's friends that he had close contact with was-

His eyes shot open the moment he heard someone tiptoe into the kitchen across the way.

Adrien felt his heart squeeze in his chest at the sight of his roommate sneaking into the kitchen to dig through the freezer.

"Marinette?" Adrien mused, casually leaning forward until he stood up from the couch.

Marinette froze, awkwardly tugging out the cold spoons from the freezer and slamming it shut.

The young woman peered over towards him, her skin covered in a deep blush. She had an acne patch sitting on the bridge of her nose and she cleared her throat.

"O-Oh hey!" Marinette breathed, pressing her lips together as she showed him the spoons. "I uh...just had to grab some spoons. I thought you had already gone out with Kagami."

Adrien shook his head, the startled face on Marinette nearly making his heart squeeze in his chest.

The male stuffed his hands into his pockets awkwardly, as he contemplated approaching her.

"Uh, no. She canceled on me. She said she had somewhere to be." Adrien explained, exhaling while keeping his eyes away.

Marinette frowned, glancing down at her frozen spoons. Her heart sank at the disappointment in Adrien's voice. She recalled it was all he talked about the night before during dinner.

It was his favorite part of their relationship, they had gone to see the fireworks every year for the four years they were together.

The young woman had never been to see the fireworks, as she was always working those nights at the club. It was during the holidays like those where she banked the best, people were drinking the night away and giving away large tips for whoever was on the dancefloor selling shots.

This year was a little different, Marinette had to take the next few days off as she was supposed to be getting married and it was supposed to be witnessed by a lot of family and friends...as well as strangers.

"I've never seen the fireworks." Marinette murmured, lifting her eyes up to see him. "You saw them for three years in a row! That's pretty amazing, better than anything I've ever done. I'm sure you won't be missing much though. They do the same thing every year."

Adrien chuckled at the lift in her voice, his green eyes glancing at the acne patch that sat on her freckled nose.

"Yeah, the displays are usually the same. They do different finales though, at least there's that." Adrien replied, chuckling softly at the thought.

Marinette smiled, her blue eyes capturing his eyes as she saw the smile on his face.

Adrien was like the only bright star in her dark sky.

When her star was crying, she was completely shattered. Even if her star was meant for another woman, she wanted to keep her star shining the brightest he could be.

His smile was her smile.

"I do have off the next week or so, if you want you can see the bigger show by the Eiffel Tower. Alya and I have talked about going for years, but we never had the chance to go. Maybe this time might be our lucky year! You're free to tag along. Alya can bring drinks, I can bring snacks, I'm sure it'll be fun!"

Marinette piped, a small blush dusting her cheeks as she approached Adriem with a hopeful smile.

She didn't want it to sound like a date, of course she'd never push those boundaries, but the thought of watching fireworks with Adrien set off a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

Adrien glanced down at her, his eyes widening as it settled in.

She was Alya's friend.

She was the only friend of Alya's that he talked to, the only friend of Alya's that he spent the most time with.

If one of Alya's friends was in love with him, it had to be Marinette.

There was no other explanation.

Adrien blinked, his heart squeezing at the thought. He couldn't understand why that thought made his heart feel full.

But it couldn't be Marinette.

She had Luka. She loved Luka. In fact, Adrien was sure that Marinette confessed to him that she had feelings for Luka the night before.

The marks on her neck only solidified that fact, he knew if it hadn't been for him calling at the wrong time, she would have spent the night with Luka.

His soul inwardly deflated, it couldn't be Marinette.

So there had to be something he was missing.

"Are those spoons for the hickeys?" Adrien asked, a weary smile tugging on his lips as his eyes moved down to the steaming spoons she held in her hands.

Marinette blinked, her eyes widened as she almost wanted to wither away the moment Adrien mentioned the hickeys on her neck from Luka.

She cleared her throat, shifting her weight as she quickly glanced down at the spoons with a grimace.

"U-Uh yeah." She stuttered, her heart racing in her chest. "I heard somewhere that cold spoons should help lighten up the marks. I don't want it to be too noticeable when we go to our ceremony tomorrow."

Adrien reached up, placing the tip of his thumb into the top of his lip as he worried that Marinette would be too embarrassed to walk around his family with the hickey on her neck. She was certainly a bashful girl, and Adrien couldn't admit to himself that he thought she was cute.

He reached over, taking her hand and tugging her alongside him.

"Come on, let me help you get those on before those spoons get too warm to work."

Marinette stumbled as he grabbed her hand and tugged her into following him towards the back steps.

She blushed deeply, her eyes growing glossy as she focused on making it up the stairs to their master bedroom in one piece.

"D-Do you think these will work? I'm worried that if I put a lot of makeup on to cover it up, it'll rub out on the dress somehow..." Marinette explained, her heart squeezing in her chest as her mind reverted back to her grandmother's traditional Chinese dress that she had ironed and hung in the closet for the following night.

Marinette sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Adrien gingerly picked the spoons from her hand, making sure not to touch the tops and warm them up with his hands.

"I'm not sure. I've never tried to lighten up a hickey before. I probably should have, Kagami left a lot of them on me." Adrien murmured, turning the spoons over to that he could aim the underside of them towards the mark in the center of her neck.

"There was something I wanted to ask." Marinette murmured, jumping as he pressed the cold spoon to the sensitive area of her neck. "I-I know that there was already a wedding dress picked out for the ceremony, but my mother brought me my grandmother's dress. It means a lot to her that I wear it to my first wedding." Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart racing erratically in her chest as Adrien briefly looked up at her.

"A-Actually, it means a lot to me that I wear it as well." Marinette explained, her heart feeling like it wanted to spill out of her mouth. "I was hoping if there's anyway I could wear it for the entire reception. I know it will take a few hours for the entire wedding party, but that way everyone can see the dress. I can embrace my heritage, and I can show off the dress that means a lot to me and my mother."

Adrien smiled warmly, rubbing the spoon in small circles against the dark hickey on her neck.

"I wouldn't tell you not to wear it. It seems like it means a lot to you. I don't see an issue with you wearing it at the wedding reception. My father designed the wedding dress, I'm sure he'd want you to walk down the aisle with his dress." Adrien pulled back to look at the hickey on her neck.

"But as far as the wedding reception goes, you can wear what you want. I'd encourage you to wear your grandmother's dress."

Marinette felt her heart jump, she glanced up at Adrien with a wide smile.

Her chest heaved with excitement, and it took all of Marinette's willpower not to leap into Adrien.

"T-Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," Marinette breathed softly.

Adrien placed the warm spoon beside him, immediately reached for the other. He placed the convex side of the cold spoon against the mark, being careful when she winced at the cold touch.

"You don't have to thank me, Marinette. In a strange twist of fate, we've been chosen to be matched. This may seem like it's just for show, but it's still our wedding." Adrien pulled back to look at the work on her neck.

Marinette blushed, exhaling as she nodded.

He was right. Even though the wedding was real, it wasn't something that was meant out of love. She loved him, but the feeling wasn't mutual. This feeling was pure agony.

"I think the swelling went down a bit. But I don't think this is working, Marinette. You're probably going to have to use a bit of makeup." Adrien murmured, offering her a playful pout as he placed the spoon in the space between them.

Marinette blinked, reaching up to touch the cold area on her neck with a grimace.

"Oh, I guess that's okay. I should have been more careful..." the young woman simply shrugged, feeling completely defeated as she was going to marry the man of her dreams, with another man's mark on her neck.

Adrien kept his eyes on her, his orbs briefly dropping towards her lips as she rubbed the tender skin on her neck.

There was a subtle tightness in his chest and Adrien looked away.

If Marinette really did love him, would that mean she wanted to marry him?

Why did she go off with Luka?

What would it mean for them?

Adrien exhaled, his heart hammering away in his chest as he couldn't deny that he had felt some sort of attraction to Marinette.

He had wet dreams about her, he felt protective and comfortable around her, and there was even a time the two had almost-

"I don't understand..." Adrien breathed out, his brow furrowing as he was thinking out loud. He was conflicted and Adrien was beginning to feel a whole new slew of emotions, it was almost making him guilty.

This drew Marinette's attention immediately. The young woman glanced at Adrien with wide eyes of curiosity.

"W-What?" She asked, her hand dropping into her lap almost instantly.

Adrien pressed his lips together, almost ready to drop the conversation and simply take a shower to finish the night early, but he knew the thought would only keep him up all night.

"If you loved Luka, and he didn't love you back." Adrien prompted, turning to face Marinette as he spoke. "Then why would he leave a hickey on your neck. Why would you allow him to give you one?"

The male felt incredibly bashful, he reached up with a soft blush and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

He knew he was being impertinent, but there were times where he simply couldn't help himself that he just had to indulge in it just for a little while.

There was silence between the two, and for that moment Adrien wished he could eat his words. He had a habit of pushing buttons far enough to draw Marinette away. That was the last thing he wanted.

Adrien glanced down, his heart squeezing in his chest as the silence screamed in both their hearts. He clenched his fists, parting his lips to say something but paused the moment he heard a small laugh from Marinette's beautiful plump lips.

"Because Luka isn't the man I'm in love with..." Marinette breathed, the confession rolling off her tongue with ease.

It was almost as if Marinette had completely wrapped her hands around his heart.

Adrien could have fallen to his knees.

The pieces of the puzzle had began to fall into place, and Adrien was beginning to see it.

Marinette confirmed that she didn't love Luka, but she didn't say that it was him either.

Adrien glanced away, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest in a painful manner.

"So there's someone else?" Adrien asked, his voice quivering as he was almost afraid of the answer.

He shouldn't feel this way.

He couldn't feel this way.

He had a girlfriend he had loved and been loyal to for four long years.

If he loved Marinette, it would do damage to Kagami.

It would ruin the plans they had made together.

It would make him a terrible person if he had left Kagami behind after she tried to make everything work for so long.

Adrien bit his lip, knowing that there was something between him and Marinette, he just wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Yes..." Marinette murmured, glancing down. "There's someone else..."

Marinette sunk into herself, not expecting Adrien to pick up the pieces.

She had offered them to him before and he completely stepped on them.

She reached up to lightly tug off the acne patch from her nose and she looked up at the wall across from her.

She saw Adrien look away from her at the corner of her eyes and Marinette had felt completely defeated.

"Cats can't fall in love with insects..." Marinette murmured, her eyes glancing back down to her lap as her voice quivered.

Adrien widened his eyes, his heart taking a sharp beat as he listened to her words. He reached up to run his hand through his hair as words bubbled to his lips, but they were too jumbled to speak.

Adrien didn't know what to make any of this. He had felt entirely too confused, but the one thing he understood was that Marinette felt unloved.

Adrien couldn't let her feel that way either. It didn't matter if they were confused about each other, or if he was confused about her. She didn't deserve the feel that way.

"Marinette," Adrien prompted, turning to her and taking her hand.

Marinette paused, her heart skipping a few beats the moment Adrien had gingerly taken her hand into his.

"The night is still early. Let's go see the fireworks. I know it was a tradition for me and Kagami, but I really want you to experience it." Adrien piped. "I want to watch the fireworks with you this year."

A deep blush covered her cheeks, and Marinette was sure her head was about to roll off her shoulders.

Adrien wanted to watch them with her?

She didn't know what that concept filled her with so much joy and fear at the same time.

"T-To the park that you and Kagami go to every year?" Marinette mused, her brow furrowing as her heart pounded painfully. "Are you on drugs? Kagami would literally stab both of us if she found out you took me there instead."

Adrien rolled his eyes at the thought, too much into the experience with Marinette to give a shit at what Kagami thought about it.

She bailed on him several times in the last few months, it didn't seem fair to wallow in his own self pity while Kagami went about her life.

"It's fine, Marinette." Adrien assured, clasping her hand in both of his hands before he brought it to his chest to plead with her. "We don't have to tell her anything."

Marinette hesitated, her hands trembling as he held on to it. She glanced up, butterflies bubbling in her stomach as Adrien playfully pouted towards her.

His green eyes pleaded with hers, and Marinette couldn't refuse. Perhaps watching fireworks with Adrien would be the perfect close to her night.

At least then they'd have something to talk about during their wedding reception the following night.

Marinette smiled sweetly, her hand contining to tremble in his gentle grasp.

"Fine..." she breathed, finally giving in. "I still have some of the snacks my mother brought over. I can bring those with."

Marinette felt her heart nearly soar through her chest, just from the sight of seeing Adrien smile at her once more.

* * *

The night sky was warm, and Marinette almost wished that she had wore more appropriate shoes.

Her flats began to ache her delicate feet as she climbed through mounds and mounds of thick grass.

The warm wind blew through her loose hair and her delicate thin skirt, and Marinette was tempted to lay out her picnic blanket and set up shop wherever she fell.

"Adrien," Marinette breathed, her heart thumping within her chest as Adrien kept a tight hold on her hand, ushering her. "I think we've walked far enough. We can sit around anywhere. There's so much grass everywhere."

Marinette could tell that Adrien was only more excited to take her more deeper into the park, but she just wanted to sit down and rest her feet.

As far as Marinette was concerned, she never even knew that this park existed. It certainly did seem like a secret place that existed just for him and Kagami.

That thought put Marinette on edge. She genuinely did not want Kagami to find out that she was here.

"Are you tired already?" Adrien asked, a soft chuckle emanating from the base of his voice. "We still have one more hill to climb. Kagami and I used to go up that way every year to see the fireworks. You have a ton of space to set up the blankets and the view is so much better."

Marinette groaned, holding the basket of snacks against her chest. She was incredibly concerned about how much walking they'd do when they finished the work show and returned to their bodyguard's car when it was over, but that was something she'd worry about when she got there.

Adrien had seemed so excited to share this experience with her, it was enlightening to her.

Marinette bit her lip, trying not to get ahead of herself. She had almost wished she had encouraged their bodyguard to drive into the park had she known all of this walking was involved.

Adrien released her hand, an excited grin on his lips as the duo reached the base of the grassy hill.

"We're almost there!" Adrien piped, his heart racing erratically as the fireworks show was just about to start. "I promise it'll be worth it!"

Marinette sighed, a grimace on her features as Adrien took off, climbing up the hill and leaving her behind.

The young woman groaned, almost tempted to sit on the bottom of the hill and stuff her face while Adrien watched the light show on his own.

But what kind if wife would she be if she allowed that to happen?

After all, Adrien did bring her here because he wanted to share that experience with her. He had taken her to a place that meant a lot to him, and from the looks of it, he was damn well excited to continue.

He had asked her exclusively to accompany him. Marinette couldn't let him down all because she felt like her feet were about to fall off her ankles.

How silly was that?

Marinette chuckled, following close behind him. She nearly tripped over her own feet as she climbed the hill.

"Adrien wait," she breathed, focusing on not tripping in the grass and losing a shoe. "You're going too fast. Wait up!"

Adrien was too far in his own world of excitement to slow down.

It almost brought him back to his childhood when he made something special for his mother and he'd wake her up, jumping up and down because he was excited to show her this thing that he'd hope she would be proud of.

He knew the top of the hill was the most beautiful and secret part of the park. It was an area that he discovered with Kagami. It was a beautiful secret that he was excited to show Marinette.

Marinette felt that excitement.

She took off after him, her blue eyes remaining on the sky above them. She smiled at the fireflies that fluttered around her head.

The young woman glanced up, her heart racing in her chest as she nearly lost sight of Adrien.

"You're getting way too far ahead!" Marinette whined, willing herself to move a little faster, despite her actually desire to plop on to the grass and die.

She kept an eye on her feet, being meticulous not to trip and roll over the hill she had spent so much effort climbing. She could feel the ground subtly flattening out, signaling that they were reaching the top.

"Are we finally at the top?" Marinette asked, her breath hoarse from the exercise. "Because I'll be honest, my feet hurt so- mgh-" Marinette whimpered, her head smacking straight into Adrien's upper shoulders as he was stood still like a rock.

Adrien was completely stiff, stood straight in his tracks.

Marinette stumbled back, briefly glancing at Adrien's face.

Her heart shattered into small pieces at the horrified expression and Marinette immediately whipped her head in the trajectory of Adrien's visage to see what it was that caught his attention.

"Adrien, what's wro-" her voice cut short the moment she spotted the top of the hill.

Granted, Marinette didn't see it right away, but the moment they had climbed up halfway, the summit of the hill was indeed beautiful the way Adrien had described it.

But it wasn't what they both saw in that moment in time.

The tree at the summit casted an eerie shadow in the moonlight that cascaded the nature all around them.

In that shadow, Marinette spotted Kagami underneath the tree, her arms wrapped tautly around a familiar figure that had most of her clothing strewn from the strength of his hands.

Kagami, hitched her leg up at his hips, naked from the lower half as her hands rummaged through her lover's dark and blue hair.

The same blue haired male that once complimented Marinette's eyes that night she had first met him at the bar


	32. Chapter 30

A/N: First, before we begin I'd like to thank my editor Freddy101 seriously they are probably the only reason why updates are early and on time. Also, they make this story better for you all to read. I don't think they realise how awesome and reliable they are and I'm grateful for them and I'm sure my readers are too!

Also, I'd like you guys to check out a new wattpad user daisyxbloggs and give their stories a read. Let them know what you guys think!

Enjoy the angst in this chapter! Y'all have been waiting for this.

* * *

It was like the fluid movement of a cat.

Marinette barely had time to take in their situation before she knew Adrien would react.

He had moved so quickly, Marinette barely had time to react. She turned, her hands reached out towards him before he had moved in such a fluid motion, her fingertips had just grazed him.

Kagami didn't see it coming.

One moment, she was wrapped up in this man that she was so close to losing, and then the next moment, she ended up on the grass.

Adrien felt his heart ache, his bones had felt like solid ice and his blood ran cold. He could barely feel his fingertips and as rage coursed through his veins, Adrien had found himself running towards the man who had been undressing his girlfriend.

Marinette watched with wide eyes as Adrien yanked Luka away from Kagami, forcing her to lose her leg and tumble on to the grass.

Adrien gripped on to Luka, his hands gripping on to the neck of his shirt as he forcefully slammed him against the tree with his teeth bared.

Kagami whimpered, her body slamming against the grass. Her eyes widened as she couldn't comprehend what had just happened. It all went too fast.

Her heart sunk to her stomach the moment she spotted Adrien slamming Luka against the tree.

Kagami immediately scrambled, stumbling as she tried to put on her clothes and remain on her two feet. She attempted to worm her way in between the two men as Luka's head smacked against the bark of the tree.

"Adrien!" Kagami screeched, her heart aching in her chest as she gripped on to the back of his shirt, nearly tearing it off of him in an attempt to get him away from Luka. "Adrien stop!"

Luka grunted, a sharp pain emanating down his spine at the rough texture of the bark against his skin. His eyes widened, his fingers attempting to pry Adrien's hands away from his neck.

"Get off of me!" He grunted, wincing as the sounds of Kagami's fists could be heard permeating through Adrien's chest.

Marinette dropped her basket, chucking her shoes off of her feet so that she could run towards the commotion.

The young woman wedged herself between the both of them before Luka punched his fist into Adrien's face.

Adrien was completely blinded by anger, he could barely feel Kagami slamming her fist into his back.

He couldn't even recognize Luka, all that mattered to him in that point in time was that he was withdrawn from his girlfriend.

The blonde couldn't even fathom the pain that had started to seep into his bones, but all he knew was that it felt as if his heart was ripped clean from his chest. He could feel the tingle in his fingertips and his lips.

He had completely zoned out Kagami and for a brief moment, Adrien had felt so shocked he was sure to be numb.

He didn't care if Luka had hit him, he needed something to kick him into that boost to fight, and if someone hit him first, it would soon be the catalyst to something much more worse.

"Adrien, please!"

Her voice pierced his ears like clumsy church bells, reminding him that he had taken someone here in hopes to share something beautiful.

The fireworks already started to boom around them and Adrien finally moved his eyes away from Luka to see the young woman who had finally wedged herself between the two of them.

Marinette pressed her hands against his chest, attempting to pry him away from Luka with wide eyes.

Adrien felt his heart squeeze even more so in his chest at the sight of the fear in Marinette's face.

His heart pounded against her palm as it rested on his chest, and Adrien fell back down to earth.

Granted, he was still hurt and angry, but the thought of Marinette being scared of him hurt more than anything that bled.

Adrien could still feel Kagami's pounding, but it wasn't what motivated him to put some distance between the two of them.

Adrien immediately released Luka, stumbling back as Kagami was knocked on her ass yet again. The sound of the fireworks became faint and all Adrien could hear was a bad ringing in his ears.

He didn't want to be touched.

He didn't want to be bothered.

He needed to leave, he needed to get out. He almost wanted to vomit.

Without breathing another word, Adrien allowed Luka to drop at his knees, and the male spun around, silently rushing back down the hill before anyone could catch him.

Luka breathed, his heart aching in his chest as his blue eyes fixated on Kagami who immediately rolled over and brought herself to her feet.

"Adrien!" She called out, her voice strained against the loud bangs of the light show. "Wait!"

Kagami pleaded, taking off after Adrien and finally leaving Luka and Marinette behind.

Marinette glanced at the two, her heart sinking as Luka struggled to stand up.

"Kagami-" he breathed, leaning against the tree to help him stand.

Marinette immediately reached out, grabbing his hand and preventing him from moving any further.

"Don't," she warned, the lines under her eyes deepening as Luka glanced at her.

"Leave them alone."

Luka frowned, the inevitable sadness settling in his eyes at the sight of Marinette.

"B-But..." he stammered, facing back to where he last saw Kagami take off after Adrien. "I-I don't-"

"Do you always run off with other people's girlfriends?" Marinette interjected, her chest heaving and she tried not to allow anger to consume her.

"What were your intentions, Luka?" Marinette asked, allowing his hand to drop to his side. "To bunch two dark haired sweethearts together without any of the others knowing?"

Luka glanced back at her, the lines under his eyes deepening as it appeared that everything happening wasn't processing to him.

"Girlfriends?" Luka mused, his mouth hanging open in shock. The confusion that etched on his face was hard to miss and the male ran a hand through his hair as the blush began to crawl across his skin.

"That was her boyfriend?" Luka furrowed his brow, leaning back against the tree as his heart sank straight into his stomach acid. "I don't-" he bit his lip, glancing down.

Marinette furrowed her brow, her eyes remaining on him as the warm wind blew through her dark locks.

"Yes. That guy who was just about to pummel you? That was her boyfriend."

Luka shook his head, the shame he tried to conceal only growing more and more prominent on his features.

"Marinette, no," he whimpered, glancing back at her and leaning against the tree behind him.

"She never told me she had a boyfriend. I'm not that sort of person."

Marinette furrowed her brow, growing silent as Luka tugged at his hair.

"I swear it's not what you think. I wasn't using you, and I wasn't aware that she was already in a relationship. I'd never do that to anyone..."

* * *

"Adrien!" Kagami breathed, her heart squeezing in her chest as her eyes latched on to his back.

Adrien remained silent, his fists clenched as he willed himself further away from Kagami.

He refused to talk to her, and as far as he was concerned, she was currently dead to him.

Adrien felt guilty that he had left Marinette far off on the top of the hill, but all he could focus on was escaping the park and going home to breathe.

He felt like he was suffocating, ready to pass out if he didn't get out of the park as soon as possible.

Tears pooled in the edges of her eyes, her fingers trembling as she reached out to Adrien with a whimper of pleading.

"Adrien, please- I can explain everything-"

"Explain what?!" Adrien interjected sharply, quickly spinning over towards her to finally look at her. "To give me some bullshit excuse as to how you threw away four years to fuck some dude?!"

Kagami froze, her eyes wide as Adrien's voice rang in her ears. She could feel the hurt in the tone of his voice, but Kagami wasn't sure if she had ever felt this sort of anger towards her before.

"A-Adrien, please." Kagami pleaded, her arms wrapping around his forearm and attempting to draw him close. "We can work things out. I fucked up, I know I understand you're hurt, but we always find a way." Her voice cracked, tears spilling down her cheeks relentlessly as Kagami didn't have the intention to get caught.

Adrien clenched his jaw, his knuckles growing white as he tightened his fists and yanked her away from his arm.

"We?" Adrien mused, rage filling his chest at a rapid pace. "There is no we anymore, Kagami. We're done, its over."

Kagami widened her eyes, her heart running too fast for her to keep up. She shook her head, reaching out to him again.

"A-Adrien, no. I can't lose you!" She cried. "We've spent four years together. We can figure this out. We always figure something out." Kagami pleaded, her face growing red.

"You wasted four years of my life, Kagami." Adrien replied, his voice remaining firm and sharp. "Don't stand here, and make me feel fucked because I'm ready to leave. You violated my trust, and if I'm being honest, I don't care to hear an explanation."

Kagami shook her head, her heart squeezing in her chest as she couldn't let it go.

She simply couldn't.

She had worked so hard to keep him here, and from the start Kagami knew she couldn't lose him. She refused to lose him.

"No, please don't leave. Let me explain everything." Kagami pleaded once more, her vision blurry as she tried to reach out to him.

Adrien glanced up, his cheeks pink with rage and for a brief moment, he didn't even notice Marinette and Luka returning from down the hill.

The very sight of Luka tore Adrien to pieces. Even though Kagami was standing in front of him, all Adrien could envisage was her wrapped around him tautly while the two sat alone on the hill.

In the place that solidified their relationship when they started watching the fireworks together as a couple.

"Don't follow me." Adrien breathed, his eyes lowering down to Kagami as he tried to calm his nerves. He knew Marinette would be around and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her again.

Before Kagami could even utter a protest, Adrien had turned his back to her, awkwardly stumbling out of the grass before his sneakers touched the pavement and he began down a path where he knew his bodyguard would be parked.

Marinette sighed, a grimace on her features as this was supposed to be a nice night to enjoy fireworks. It was meant to distract him from the hurt that Kagami inflicted, but he instead found more hurt in her.

Kagami turned, her tear filled eyes glaring at Marinette as she ignored both Kagami and Luka. She brushed passed the both of them, holding her snack basket close to her as she tried to catch up with Adrien.

Leaving the both of them behind, Marinette was sure Kagami had a lot of explaining to do with both Luka and Adrien.

Marinette also felt horrible that she didn't give Luka the chance to speak his side of the story, but all that mattered to her was that she'd keep Kagami as far away from Adrien as best as she could.

Granted, Marinette believed in Luka. There was something sneaky about Kagami that told her she didn't exactly disclose to Luka that she was in a long committed relationship with Adrien.

It only made sense, during the many experiences she's had with Kagami, she always covered it up and painted over it to manipulate Adrien into thinking he had been making the whole thing up.

She wasn't surprised to say the least.

Marinette rounded a corner, her eyes locked on to the back of Adrien's head as she picked up the pace, eager to move closer to him as she could hear the faint cries of Kagami leaving far behind her.

* * *

Adrien felt empty, he almost felt like he could crawl into his bed and sleep for a couple of days.

He wanted to ignore the world, he wanted to sink into the bed and become a fossil of what he once was.

Adrien wasn't sure if he could put on a brave face for his wedding ceremony the next morning.

The male sat impassively on the edge of his bed. He glanced at his lap, his ears ringing loudly, drowning out the sounds of the shower that emanated from their bathroom.

Guilt began to settle into his stomach as he hadn't realised that Marinette stained her thighs and her dress with mud and grass in her desperate attempt to separate him and Luka.

After a few moments of awkward silence and Adrien's internal screaming, Marinette excused herself to another shower before she had planned to climb into the bed for the night.

Adrien glanced up, his green eyes remaining on the closed door of the bathroom, he could hear the sound of Marinette's voice echoing throughout the bathroom as she showered and for a moment a surge of depravity coursed through his veins.

There was a strange twinge in his chest and Adrien gripped on to the sheets below him. There was nothing more than Adrien could have craved more. He wanted to indulge in a bit of comfort and warmth. He was desperate to get anything that would allow him to feel once more.

Adrien was tempted to stand up, allow himself and tangle himself into Marinette. He wanted to hold her into his arms tightly, bury his face into her neck all the while burying himself inside of her, not taking into account either of their lack of experience.

But he couldn't do that to her.

Adrien wouldn't use Marinette to briefly forget about the pain he was enduring due to Kagami's infidelity.

Marinette deserved better than that.

Adrien exhaled, closing his eyes as he felt so insignificant. It felt like a hole had formed into his chest, and he was struggling with such a painful void that made it impossible to breathe.

He didn't want to send himself into a panic attack and keep himself up all night.

He reached up, clutching his chest as his throat tightened but he refused to cry.

Kagami wasn't worth crying over even if she did waste four years of his life. They wasted so much time, he believed in so many of her empty promises.

He had so many questions. He wanted to know how long she had been doing this. He wanted to know why she felt it was necessary to leave him high and dry, and then leave him into an abyss that swallowed him whole that left him with an overwhelming feeling of dread.

Adrien felt like he wasn't good enough.

He felt like such a huge disappointment and dare he say that perhaps it was his fault.

Was it possible that he drove Kagami into the arms of another man?

Adrien had never felt so confused and abandoned in his life.

He had a similar feeling when his mother dissapeared.

He had questioned his self worth, wondering why he couldn't even keep his own mother to stay with him.

It almost felt like he had been swallowed up completely into a dark place, left to cope with the issues all by himself like he grew up to believe.

He was always by himself, and when things broke his heart, he had to teach himself how to go through with it, all the while putting a smile on his face and enduring it the best he could.

Adrien had every intention to do so this time around. He didn't have his mother and since he lost his mother, he never had a father around either.

What made this circumstance any different?

Adrien was wrapped up in himself. He had placed himself into his own world where he couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain that started to grow from his soul.

He could no longer claim he was numb, as the emotions that threatened to spill from his chest had started to grow overbearing.

Adrien wanted to believe he was enough, but at the end of the day he was simply too tired of being let down.

It was possible he never deserved anything more.

The male inhaled, struggling to keep himself from screaming. All he could see was his mother leaving and never coming back.

All he could see was his father turning his back on him.

All he could see was Kagami wrapped tightly around Luka underneath the stars where they shared their first kiss.

Adrien was angry, he was confused, he was hurt and the heat the coursed through him had become extraordinary.

"Hey- Hey-" Marinette's voice suddenly emanated through him.

Adrien froze, feeling Marinette lightly wrap her hands around his wrist and tug them away from his hair.

Adrien frowned, unaware that he had been tugging at his hair when Marinette exited from the bathroom.

Marinette sat beside him with a grimace, her hand gently running up and down his back.

The two sat quiet as neither of them knew what they wanted to say to each other.

Marinette knew the better option would be to say nothing and let him speak if he felt comfortable to. She understood he had been through a lot, and if he wasn't ready to talk she wouldn't push any buttons. All she really wanted to do was comfort him in any way she could without overstepping boundaries.

Adrien was ashamed.

He was ashamed she saw that side of him. He was embarrassed that all he ever did was proclaim his love for this girl, only for them to both catch her cheating.

The more Adrien thought about it, the more questions came to arise, and that only ever seemed to build his anxiety.

It made him sick to his stomach.

"Marinette..." Adrien breathed, slowly shifting his gaze to her. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I just...I just got so angry. That's a face I never make."

Marinette reached up, her hand lightly touching his face.

She wanted to lean up and kiss him.

She wanted to kiss him so bad, but she knew this certainly wasn't the right time.

She wouldn't take advantage of his vulnerability.

"You don't have to apologize." Marinette whispered, her thumb lightly gliding across his cheek as she tried to offer him a warm smile.

"I've been where you are. Let me tell you, I wouldn't wish this on my worse enemy."

Adrien's grimace only grew deeper as he remembered his scummy cousin cheated on Marinette.

He could still see Marinette's face when she learned the news and he could still hear her sobs ringing in his ears.

Marinette gasped, her heart squeezing in her chest as Adrien swathed his arms around her, drawing her body impossibly close to his in a taut and warm embrace


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I hope you're liking the story so far, I've been super self conscious with my writing and I tend to compare my works with other authors and put myself down because their structures and details are so good and then I'm like, why do I do this?!**

**Why do you guys read? Lolol.**

**Thank you so much!**

**I'm forever grateful and humbled. I love you all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette winced at the unexpected flash in her face.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the sudden gesture nearly blinded her. She stumbled into Alya, her vision slowly emanating back as she didn't expect the Le Grand Hotel to be this packed of people.

Some were Adrien's fans and others were the press trying to cover the biggest wedding in Paris.

It indeed was Marinette's wedding day, and though she always dreamed of this day since she was a little girl, she never really imagined that it would somehow end up like this.

Marinette caught wind that it would be a rooftop wedding and with how dark the sky was getting now that the sun was beginning to set, she worried that her clumsiness would somehow prove her fate grave.

"Talk about wedding of the year." Alya murmured, nearly tripping over her long yellow dress. "It looks like the entire fucking city showed up."

Marinette gulped, her hand squeezing tightly around Alya's hand as her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She flinched, hearing the commotion around her and the loud sounds of the cameras snapping.

She appreciated Adrien's bodyguards putting space between them, but Marinette would have appreciated it if Nathalie would have picked up the pace and rushed them inside the hotel before people got too many pictures.

Marinette looked like a wreck.

She was told that she'd be changing in one of the suites where she prepared her wedding dress, but they failed to mention a crowd would be waiting.

A deep blush formed on her cheeks, as Marinette simply showed up in sweats and a white T-shirt with a spaghetti stain from the dinner she had right before she had fallen asleep.

Sporting sun glasses and a messy bun that almost looked like bed hair, Marinette had wished she put more thought into her look, especially while Alya stood beside her completely glammed up for the wedding of the decade.

Marinette was just the baker's daughter all her life.

Granted, her father's bakery was quite popular among the locals of Paris, but no one stopped to take an interest in what she did in her private life behind and in front of closed doors.

Hell, she was sure that she could poop in the grass and no one would bat an eye in her trajectory.

She knew that being Adrien's wife came with an entirely different platform, a platform that she would need some time to adjust to.

It was awkward to know that hundreds of eyes were on her.

Marinette was aware she only had an hour or two to get prepared for the wedding.

She was told that the hotel's owner's daughter would be the one doing her makeup and Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

Marinette had never met the hotel heiress before, but she had heard from Nathalie that she was the Mayor's daughter.

Somehow that thought made her even more nervous.

She was well aware of the status quo when it came to the Agrestes, but she never knew it came to that extent.

There were some big shoes that Marimette had to fill, and she wasn't sure if she could ever get used to something like that.

Adrien had remained impassive for the rest of the night, and with the issue that happened the night before, Marinette couldn't help but to worry about Adrien.

It wasn't everyday that you discovered the person you've been dating for four years cheating on you with someone you saw at your first concert together.

Marinette had to admit she felt a little sour. She didn't know much of Luka's side of the story, but it didn't explain why he was trying to pursue a relationship with her, while he was seeing Kagami.

Her heart sank at the thought. She had already gone so far with Luka, and if it had not been for Adrien calling, it was possible that it could have went even further.

Even now, Marinette bore the mark of Luka's kisses on her neck, and she had never felt so used and confused.

She wanted to be mad at Luka, and in fact she was disappointed with him, but she didn't want to allow herself to wallow in that emotion.

At least not until she had heard the full story.

For the most part, she worried for Adrien.

She hadn't heard a word from him since the night drew to a close.

The morning after, he was silent.

His features bore no emotion and he hadn't uttered a word.

When Nathalie arrived to escort them to the hotel, he continued to remain mute.

Even while they were inevitably separated once they arrived, he hadn't said goodbye or notion that he would see her again.

He didn't shed a single tear.

He didn't speak a single word.

And in fact, Marinette was sure that he hadn't slept a wink either.

Although the wedding wasn't something they had both hoped for, Marinette at least wanted him to enjoy the night.

It would have been another mental task to do.

To show up, look pretty, marry Adrien and then spend the rest of her night trying to evoke a smile from him.

She knew the pain of being betrayed by the one she loved and trusted the most.

Indeed it was a great pain, but while Adrien was there for her during her grievances, she wanted to do the same for him.

Marinette blinked, her heart finally growing calm as the three of them finally entered the lobby of the hotel. She could still hear the commotion outside, the voices of the tabloids and fans were muffled by the thick large windows that surrounded them.

"Your suite will be on the top floor. Your father will meet you in the hallway. After your hair, makeup and dress are done I'll be there to escort you to the ceremony where you'll walk down the aisle." Nathalie explained, turning to press the button on the elevator.

Marinette pressed her lips together, the thought of everyone's eyes on her as she walked down the aisle making her feel sweaty and clammy.

She still had yet to see what her wedding dress looked like, and she was thankful she didn't forget to bring the dress her mother brought for her.

If by any chance she hated her wedding dress, she'd excuse herself before the reception to quickly change.

Even if everything was time sensitive, Marinette was quite grateful that she had her own room.

It was a given that she did not want Alya to leave her side.

* * *

"Wow. Your mom and dad are gonna start bawling when they see you..." Alya murmured, her eyes glancing up and down Marinette who stood gawking herself in the mirror.

Marinette didn't understand why she had doubted Gabriel in the first place. The wedding dress was beautiful, and the bouquet held hand picked flowers, tied together with a sleeve if authentic silk.

Marinette felt incredibly out of place. She knew this wedding was expensive, but then again it was the talk of the town. Marinette felt like she was under immense pressure knowing that everyone would be watching her every move.

Her and Adrien were the main attraction to this huge even, they were the couple set up for display for every cover of every magazine.

It almost made her dizzy.

She wanted to go back to being a nobody.

"My parents? I think I'm going to cry..." Marinette breathed, her heart aching in her chest as she turned to face her friend.

Alya had playfully placed Marinette's veil into her hair with a small smile.

Marinette sighed, taking a seat by the vanity. She glanced up at herself in the mirror, her heart racing in her chest the moment she heard a knock on the door to her suite.

Alya and Marinette briefly glanced at each other with a look of confusion.

"I-I think it might be the hotel heiress that Nathalie was telling me about. She was supposed to do my hair and makeup and let the crew know when it's done so that I could meet up with my dad to walk me down the aisle."

Marinette explained, watching Alya pick the veil from her hair and approach the door.

Marinette glanced back, craning her neck to get a better look at the blonde woman who let herself in, with her suitcase full of beauty products.

The young woman furrowed her brow, wondering why they couldn't just let Alya do her hair and makeup like she did for their engagement party.

Alya glared at the blonde woman, closing the door behind her as the room remained awkwardly quite as the airess placed her bag on to the edge of the colossal bed and opened it so that she could dig through the loads and loads of makeup and hair products she had.

Marinette stood up awkwardly, nearly tripping over her dress.

"H-Hello." Marinette introduced awkwardly, a small blush coating her cheeks as the woman kept her back to her.

"I'm Marinette," she gulped, hoping that the mysterious blonde would start to pay her mind. "And this is my maid of honor, Alya-" Marinette continued, turning to briefly face Alya who approached Marinette from behind.

"I know who you ladies are," the blonde woman interjected moving her things over to the vanity in front of Marinette. She had placed her makeup brushes, hair brushes and extensions out on the table for Marinette to watch in pure agony.

Marinette had never wore full face makeup before, but it was starting to look like that lease was up.

Her face was about to be beat to the gods.

Full coverage and eyeliner.

The blonde woman stood up straight, a wide smile on her lips as every lipstick, every foundation bottle and every blow dryer read "Bourgeois Cosmetics."

It was without a doubt that this woman was using Marinette as a way to launch a beauty line that hadn't been announced yet.

"You can call me Chloe." She rasped, reaching out to guide Marinette back to the seat. "But my daddy usually calls me his angel."

Marinette blinked, quickly shooting a dagger at Alya who snickered at Chloe's pet name.

"I-It's nice to meet you, Chloe." Marinette breathed, pressing her lips together as Chloe began to rummage around through her things for the items she wanted.

Marinette sat awkwardly, closing her eyes as Chloe began to moisturize her face and then she began to batter the foundation on.

"Oh- I'm supposed to be wearing my grandmothers dress for the reception." Marinette informed, trying to remain as still as possible as Chloe dabbed setting powder beneath her eyes. "Would it be okay to return here and remove my makeup when I do so? I don't want to ruin the dress-"

"That's fine!" Chloe piped. "What color is the dress you'll be wearing to your reception then?"

Marinette paused, finally opening her eyes as Chloe turned around to grab the blush.

Marinette gulped, feeling Alya sitting behind her awkwardly.

"U-Uhm..." Marinette pressed her lips together awkwardly glancing back at Alya who shrugged. "I-It's a red traditional Chinese-"

"Perfect!" Chloe interjected, turning back towards Marinette with her blush set.

"I have a set of deep red lipsticks that I haven't launched yet. You could be my Guinea Pig before I make the official launch. Your dress will make my lipsticks pop!"

Marinette blinked, furrowing her brow before she winced at the sensation of Chloe's blush brush plowing into the apples of her cheeks.

"O-Oh...okay then..." Marinette shifted her weight on the chair, her heart racing in her chest as she was beginning to worry that she'd look like a clown.

She had no idea what Gabriel was thinking, to allow her to go through this. It was obvious that it was a favour for allowing the wedding to take place at her father's hotel, as well as blocking several rooms on the top floor by the restaurant for their guests.

Marinette pursed her lips, squeezing her eyes shut as Chloe dipped a brush in a light lipstick gloss and began to swipe them across Marinette's lips.

She lightly pressed her lips together, briefly zoning Chloe out as she returned to her stationary to browse for hair products to do something with Marinette's messy bun.

"You know..." Marinette murmured, a grimace on her face as Chloe turned her chair over, forcing Marinette to face away from the mirror.

"I've always dreamed of my wedding day..." Marinette murmured, her blue eyes moving over towards Alya who sat on the edge of the bed to watch Chloe work her magic.

Marinette remained still, feeling Chloe run a brush through her hair delicately.

"But I didn't expect it to be something like this..."

Chloe paused, placing the brush down before she began to reach for a comb to tease the bases of where she wanted to tie up her hair.

"It's part of the job..." Chloe murmured, grabbing the hairspray. "You kinda just have to put on the face for the cameras and do what you're expected to do."

Marinette slouched forward, glancing at Alya who crossed her arms. The brunette sighed, her fingertips tapping her skin lightly as she seemed to contemplate something.

"I mean, you do love him. You're at least marrying someone that you genuinely have feelings for." Alya breathed, her eyes moving up to Chloe who simply shook her head.

Marinette froze, her heart jumping into her throat as she wasn't sure if it was okay for Chloe to know that she genuinely had feelings for Adrien.

She didn't understand why it appeared to be such a taboo, to be in love with her husband.

It sounded completley insane.

Chloe shrugged, feeling Marinette growing tense beneath her.

"Everyone likes Adrien. It doesn't surprise me that you had founded some feelings for him along the way. The tabloids may not know that this wedding was arranged, but my family and the Agreste family are close, so we converse with each other."

Marinette pressed her lips together, flinching as the fumes of hair spray began to cloud around them.

Marinette couldn't help but to wonder if Alya had plans to be married in the future. She knew that the pregnancy came as a surprise to them both, but she knew that Nino would be a great father and Alya would be an awesome mother.

She recalled how much Alya mentioned that she loved Nino, and that she had never felt that way about anyone before.

The young woman had wondered if her friend still felt that way about him.

A small blush dusted against her freckled cheeks as she watched Chloe place the spray bottle back down on the vanity and began to run the comb back through her hair.

"So what about you, Chloe?" Marinette asked, feeling Chloe loop her fingers through Marinette's hair and creative makeshift curls. "You ever think about getting married soon? You're more than welcome to try and catch the bouquet."

"I'm much too busy for love, let alone marriage." Chloe sighed, placing a fake pink flower in Marinette's hair.

Marinette frowned, thinking that being too busy to experience love was quite sad. She would be miserable to lead a life like that.

The blunette glanced at Alya, her heart sinking as it genuinely seemed like her friend was in distress.

Marinette felt incredulously guilty.

Here she was constantly moaning and bitching about her loveless marriage, when she had other people around her who had it far more worse than her.

Chloe stood back, her blue eyes scanning Marinette's appearance. The woman smiled, admiring her work as she completely disregarded Marinette's nervousness.

Marinette felt her face painted up, and she had this imagery in her head that she had looked like a clown. She had never really wore so much makeup before.

Alya stood up, reaching for the veil with a warm smile.

"Got the veil for the virgin Mari~" she giggled, stepping beside Chloe and placing the comb into her hair.

Marinette sighed, her brow perking at Alya commenting on her virginity. A deep blush coating her cheeks as she didn't know Chloe to well to allow her to hear a lot of the personal information they had already discussed.

Both the girls stood in front of Marinette, wide smiles spread across their faces before Chloe turned and reached for a black velvet box from her suitcase.

"Gabriel Agreste requested that I'd hand these to you when I was done with my masterpiece." She murmured, slowly opening the box to reveal a diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"Word is that he designed these himself for his wife... but she never got to wear them. She had dissapeared before he presented them to her."

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart squeezing in her chest as it had suddenly become a large weight on her shoulders.

First, she was wearing Emilie's ring, now it appears she'd be wearing her necklace and earrings as well.

Marinette wasn't sure why they had chosen her out of all people to wear something so sentimental, but she was quite honored.

If Gabriel wanted her to wear them, she would indeed do so, but with precision.

She was truly grateful, but she felt like she didn't deserve to wear such relics.

Marinette pressed her lips together as she gently picked the earrings from the box. Her hands trembled as she adjusted the earrings to her ears.

Alya reached for the necklace, gingerly removing it from the box, but eagerly adjusting it around Marinette's neck.

"Am I ever going to see what I look like? Or is this supposed to remain a mystery until everyone at the ceremony points out what I have on my face..." Marinette muttered, her toes curling in her heels as she was beginning to grow impatient.

She watched as Alya grabbed the bouquet from the vanity and carefully handed it to her.

"Marinette, you look so beautiful..." she whispered, placing her hand on to her back and helping her stand up despite the weight of her dress.

The young woman gripped on to her bouquet, her heart thumping in her chest wildly as she glanced back at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes widened, and although Marinette was scared about the wedding ceremony, she couldn't help but to be in awe with how Emilie's jewels sparkled in the light.

It was those pieces of jewelry that Marinette felt looked better than her.

In fact, Marinette didn't even recognize the person she saw in the mirror.

She was incredibly surprised.

She didn't look like a clown.

Marinette parted her lips, her heart racing in her chest as Alya and Chloe stood behind her, allowing her to take everything in.

"O-Oh," Marinette breathed, her stomach squeezing as she could hear the entrance music through the walls.

Canon in D, Pachalbel.

There was something so envoking in the thought, she was moved to tears.

"I think I'm going to throw up..."

* * *

"She cheated on you?" Nino gasped, his eyes widening as his voice almost pierced thought the music that had began to play for Marinette's arrival.

"Can you scream it louder for the people in the back?" Adrien hissed, his green eyes shooting daggers in Nino's direction.

Adrien sighed, listening to the wedding music and the quiet murmuring of the guests. He noted the flower petals that cascaded down the aisle right towards the arc where he'd be meeting Marinette.

His heart squeezed in his chest, as he was looking forward to just ending the day. He barely had any sleep the night before, and all he could think about was all the times Kagami lied to him.

He couldn't stop thinking of her kissing Luka and he couldn't stop wondering why he wasn't enough.

Adrien was able to reach the point of complete numbness, but he lacked energy to continue on with the day.

He exhaled, hoping that the bomb he just dropped to Nino, didn't echo to their guests.

The last thing he wanted was for someone to assume something like that of his bride.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it." Nino replied, lowering his voice as his eyes trailed down towards the petals on the ground.

Adrien exhaled, adjusting the cuffs on his tux before casually stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I couldn't believe it either." Adrien murmured, his voice trailing off. "Even after seeing it with my own eyes."

Nino shook his head, a grimace on his features as Adrien almost seemed incoherent.

"And she gave you a hard time? She put you through hell, Adrien." Nino explained.

"The constant bullying of you and Marinette, the accusations and the tight hold she had on you- I know this hurts but what if this was a blessing in disguise?"

Adrien frowned, the lines under his eyes deepening as he knew Nino had a point, but Adrien wasn't ready to feel yet. He had so many emotions bottled away, he wasn't sure what he was meant to feel.

"Don't forget yourself." Adrien sighed, sliding his hands out of his pockets. "I've pulled some strings so that you and Alya could become part of our lineup, if I forget to smile," Adrien quickly glanced back at Nino. "Please remind me to do so."

Nino watched Adrien, nodding subtly as the blonde casually stepped out on to the aisle. He quietly followed the flower petals against the white rug before he settled at the altar.

Nino followed close behind, waiting beside him as the guests talked amongst themselves as both men took their places.

Nathalie stood on the sidelines, nodding at the groom before gesturing the guests to stand up.

Adrien felt his heart pound in his ears as his green eyes remained fixated on the end of the aisle. From his peripheral vision, he could see every head of his family members.

The crowd stood up, even Marinette's mom who was seated at the very front.

Adrien exhaled, his eyes lowering as he could faintly hear their guests whispering amongst one another and glanced up the moment the doors at the end of the aisle opened.

At the very end, Marinette who was dressed in white held on to the arm of her father.

She quietly stepped on to the aisle, the veil laying against her shoulders as she held tight onto the bouquet.

Adrien widened his eyes, enamoured at the sight of Marinette in such attire. The blush on her cheeks had permeated through the makeup she wore, and Adrien was sure his heart was beating too fast for him to keep up.

As she moved closer, Adrien was sure he had gone completely deaf as he couldn't hear anything that emanated from around him

In that very moment, the only people that existed was him and Marinette.

She glanced up at Adrien, her plump lips stretching into a shy smile as she approached him - and in that moment, Adrien was sure he had forgotten what it was like to breathe.


	34. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys so I've been talking to other writers that say that readers prefer the chapters to be really short.**

**When I first started this story, the chapters were at least 5,000 to 10,000 words, but then I cut them down to just 3,000 to 5,000 words because I didnt want to overwhelm my editor with editing nearly 40 pages of work, so I broke up some of the chapters.**

**However I was told that readers prefer even shorter chapters?**

**Only roughly 1,000 words but because this is a slow burn story, I worry that I won't get as much detail and I won't be able to move the plot forward in that short of a chapter.**

**However I'd like to accommodate to my readers more?**

**So tell me what you think? Should I make these chapters shorter? Or keep them the way they are?**

**Anyway, this chapter was not shortened to 1,000 words, I want to get a majority opinions before potentially breaking up future chapters so that they are shorter.**

**We'll see what happens!**

**Thanks. I love you guys!**

* * *

Marinette trembled, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as all eyes were on her.

Her arm was wrapped tightly around her father's arms and Marinette tried to keep herself focused on Adrien who waited for her at the altar.

She couldn't help but to feel her father trembling beside her, her blue eyes moved over to him as tears bubbled at the edges of his eyes.

Marinette blinked, her chest feeling heavy as she tried to keep herself composed.

"Papa..." Marinette whimpered, trying to keep her voice low under the soft sounds of the wedding music. "Please don't cry." She glanced up at Adrien, her heart threatening to spill from her lips as she approached Adrien slowly.

A small shy smile appeared across her lips, and Marinette could hear the soft cries of her father beside her.

"You're going to make me cry..."

"I-I'm not crying." Tom whispered, his voice quivering as they both approached closer to the altar.

Marinette sighed softly, almost ready to roll her eyes, before they landed on her mother who watched them both from the front row.

The young woman widened her eyes at the sight of her mother.

Sabine glanced up at both her husband and her daughter.

The sight of Marinette in her wedding dress, gripped at her heart relentlessly.

Her little girl and her only little girl was getting married.

Tom was giving her away, and Sabine thought Marinette looked incredibly beautiful.

As a mother who had raised Marinette for a full twenty three years, it warmed her heart to see this very important moment of her daughters life. She witnessed her grow and learn so fast. Marinette was the light of her life, she loved her more than she loved herself.

The heart warming love she felt for her child was entirely different than the love she felt for her husband.

Marinette had a great head on her shoulders. She had grown to be an incredible and smart woman, and even though she was still clumsy like her father, Sabine couldn't have been more proud.

In that moment, Marinette looked truly happy and that was all Sabine ever wanted since the moment she was born.

Sabine inhaled, tears pooling in her eyes and quickly traveled down her cheeks. Sabine sniffled, a weak smile on her lips as she quickly reached up to wipe away the tears that stained her cheeks with her fingertips.

Marinette widened her eyes at her mother's tears. Her heart squeezed in her chest, and Marinette couldn't keep herself composed anyone.

If was bad that one of her parents were crying, now they both were. It was becoming increasingly difficult.

Marinette bit her lip, her eyes bubbling over with tears as she began to tremble beside her father. She tried to keep her sobs choked into her throat.

She exhaled, pausing as they both reached the end of the aisle. Marinette turned to her father, her cheeks growing red as she withheld soft cries that threatened to spill from her chest.

She closed her eyes, letting go of her father as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Her lips quivered as she watched her father reluctantly step away so that he could give her away to Adrien.

Adrien carefully reached out to her, to which Marinette delicately placed her hand on his and joined him at the altar.

Marinette pressed her lips together, suddenly feeling aware of all the eyes looking at the both of them.

It was feeling a little awkward if she could say so.

"It looks like we're officially a team..." Marinette whispered, her blue eyes remaining fixated on her parents as they, along with many others, took their seats to witness the ceremony.

Marinette gasped, her heart squeezing in her chest as Adrien gingerly reached over and began to brush Marinette's cold tears from her freckled cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"The bug and cat team." Adrien replied, a weak smile etched onto his lips, as the memories from the night before were still evident inside of his mind.

Marinette couldn't say she blamed him, if that were to happen to her moments before her wedding day, she wouldn't have been able to go through with it.

Marinette could see Alya step in behind her and the young woman took a deep inhale. She had slowly turned around to hand her bouquet to Alya, so that she could give her full attention to Adrien in front of her. Her hands trembled in Adrien's palms, as it almost felt like the room was growing more and more crowded.

What made it worse, was that Marinette was well aware of the crowd of people outside of the building waiting to get inside to take photos.

Marinette briefly caught a hired photographer, snapping photos in the middle of the aisle, and from behind Adrien, she could see another person recording straight in her trajectory.

"There's so many people watching. I feel like I'm about to run." Marinette whispered, gulping as she kept her eyes on the camera behind Adrien's head that recorded them both.

"Just keep your eyes on me." Adrien replied back, his voice soft and pliable. He gently squeezed her hands in an attempt to reassure her.

"We are the only two people in this room right now..."

Marinette steadied her breathing, her blue eyes shifting over to Adrien with a fast beating heart.

She tried to repeat that notion in her head.

She wanted to convince herself that they were the only two people in the room.

She knew that Adrien spent his entire life in front of cameras, if there was anyone who knew how to evade or ignore them, it would be Adrien.

It would only make sense to listen to his advice; she had been looking to Adrien since she started walking down the aisle.

But the thought of her looking at the man she loved, and actually marrying him almost made her want to run as well.

But she wanted to look at him.

His green eyes immediately captured hers, and Marinette felt her body grow warm. Her hands immediately gripped onto his, and as Adrien promised- they were the only two people in the room.

* * *

His lips were on her...

It wasn't like he had never kissed her before. He had given her friendly kisses on her forehead, and he had even hugged her times before.

There were times he held her in their bed, and held her hand, but for some reason this kiss had meant the world to her.

Sure, it wasn't a traditional kiss anyone would expect for their wedding, but the gesture was nice.

Her cheeks grew red as Adrien placed a tender kiss to them.

Marinette scrunched her nose, hoping that the cheek kiss would suffice enough when Adrien was told to his kiss bride.

They were pronounced husband and wife in front of dozens after all.

The last thing Marinette wanted to do was make it awkward, and she knew that a chaste kiss on the lips in front of many family members, friends and press would only solidify that outcome.

Marinette stood beside him, a small blush on her cheeks as she respectfully bowed to the ground, silently thanking them for the support.

Adrien kept the support on her hand, gently guiding her away from the alter so that they met with their crowd in the ballroom.

Marinette was growing a little antsy, but the sight of the wedding cake almost made her bounce with joy.

She knew the symbol she designed for her parent's bakery from anywhere.

At least there was still a piece of home to comfort her for the night. She absolutley loved her parent's baked goods and she was entirely grateful that she'd be able to enjoy that for the night.

Marinette bounced on her toes, almost ready to run back to her room and change into the dress she promised her mother she'd wear.

She loved her wedding dress, it was beautifully designed and fit her well, but there was something about her grandmother's dress that meant the entire world to her.

Adrien remained silent, his thumb caressing the back of Marinette's hand as he could sense her uneasiness as they both waited for their guests to take their seats.

Being that the wedding was last minute, Marinette didnt expect their friends to speak a heartfelt speech about how long they've been friends and how happy the moment was for them both.

But this wasn't like most weddings.

Marinette could spot the hired caterers walk through the spaces between the tables to place the drinks on to the tables, it was almost like her engagement party all over again.

Her blue eyes landed on the table by the center and Marinette felt her heart race as she could spot Alya, Nino and her parents all seated at the table.

Marinette smiled, her heart squeezing into her chest as she moved, about ready to seat herself at the table with them, but only gasped when Adrien tugged her back.

She frowned, leaning into Adrien with a grimace.

"W-What is it? Our friends are over there." Marinette whispered, her eyes remaining on her parents who held pink cheeks from crying only moments prior.

Marinette furrowed her brow as she witness the lights dim and she only grew smaller the moment she heard soft music play above them.

Her heart withered away inside of her stomach, and Marinette could feel the uncomfortable tingle in her spine.

"P-Please don't tell me we have to do the boring waltz dance I teased about you when we first met..." Marinette pleaded, her voice quivering as she only squeezed his hand tighter.

Adrien glanced down at her briefly before his eyes moved back towards the center ballroom, where the both of them would be on full display for their family, friends and the press.

"It's the first dance of the bride and groom. It's a given." Adrien explained, giving her an apologetic smile. "Remember, just keep your eyes on me, and if you want we can just talk about all the food we're going to eat when this is over."

A small blush crawled across Marinette's cheeks like a herd of hungry fire ants and there was a tightness in her chest that had become incredible.

"Can we skip out on this? I'm sure no one will know what's going on if we just get right to cutting the cake-" Marinette whimpered, her eyes bouncing around the room as she tried to come up with a reasonable way to escape.

The thought of a dozen strangers watching her slow dance with Adrien while everyone toasted to their marriage only put her on edge.

"We have to." Adrien explained, his eyes moving towards the opposing center where Nathalie and Gabriel stood beside one another, watching the couple intensely.

"My father is watching us. You're his daughter-in-law now, if you fuck up - I'm sure he'll yell at us both for it."

Marinette whined, her heart racing in her chest as Adrien gently guided her to the middle of the ballroom floor where they presented themselves to everyone.

"He's got the contract fulfilled. The jewels should be handed over to him in a matter of weeks-" Marinette blushed deeply as Adrien gently guided her hands around his neck.

Her hips grew warm as Adrien placed his hands on her and glanced down at her patiently.

Marinette blinked, her lips parted and for a brief moment she almost lost her trail of thought.

"I-I mean, he should be happy with that, right?" Marinette mused, her blue eyes quickly sought out his in a soft gaze. "We shouldn't have to continue this parading."

Adrien pressed his lips together, his eyes briefly glancing up at his father who began to stare holes through their souls.

"Just follow my lead-" Adrien instructed, his hands gently gripped harder on to her waist, guiding her in a smooth turn.

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest as she followed him

Her hands gripped on to him, and before she knew it, Adrien had drawn her closer to him.

She exhaled, her eyes closing as she rested against him. It almost felt natural to her.

Marinette exhaled, her body moving against his as he guided her through the ballroom floor amongst the soft sounds of the music. It almost reminded her of the times Adrien held her while they slept.

Marinette could recall the time they all played in the pool, and it was almost like Adrien had a different light to him back then.

Kagami could have been doing this for such a long time behind Adrien's back, and Marinette had the feeling that Adrien knew that. It was likely that thought- that started to eat at Adrien from the inside.

"Are you holding out?" Adrien asked, his voice casting a comfortable vibrating sensation against her temple. "I know it's boring, but I certainly hope you're not falling asleep on me."

Marinette pressed her lips together, too lost in her thoughts to fully invest herself in Adrien's light hearted joke. She genuinely worried for him, she knew he wasn't really feeling this ceremony but Marinette was ashamed to admit that she was quite enjoying this.

Granted, his gestures as well as his warmth and soft spokeness was making it hard for Marinette not to fall asleep.

"I'm alright." Marinette assured, gently drawing back slightly so that she could look him in the eye. "But I'm worried about you."

Adrien furrowed his brow, his eyes growing sullen as he began to wallow in the thought of Kagami's infidelity. It was still unbelievable to him. He had only found out about it the night before and though some people would be in denial, Adrien was beginning to accept it.

He was used to dealing with these things on his own.

"I think I'll live." Adrien explained, keeping his arms wrapped tautly around her. "I know it can feel like the end of the world, but whether we like it or not, life continues on."

Marinette frowned, her heart sinking as she had been where he was. She knew he was used to dealing with these sort of turmoils on his own. It was only natural that he'd put his walls up in an attempt to numb himself.

But being in that position herself, she knew that would only hurt him more.

"I know that's how you feel, that you'll get through with this and move on, but it's alright to let yourself feel. It seems like you're going through the emotions instead of thoroughly enjoying your wedding." Marinette murmured, her heart squeezing in her chest.

Adrien shrugged, their bodies moving slower alongside the music.

"I guess it shouldn't matter. I mean, this is a contracted ceremony after all. I know this should only happen once in a life time, but not under these circumstances."

Marinette shrugged, a small blush dusting across her cheeks as she glanced down at the button on his black tux. She knew it was a contracted ceremony, but Marinette was truly enjoying it.

She got to dance with Adrien, her parents got to make their delicious cake, her dress was designer and soon she'd be wearing her grandmother's traditional dress, she got to witness her parents cry tears of joy and most importantly, she got to marry and dance with the kitty she accidentally fell in love with.

"I guess..." Marinette murmured, her voice trailing off as she began to sulk in her own strong thoughts. "I mean, I was really enjoying the ceremony so far."

Adrien furrowed his brow, a soft chuckle emanating from his throat as he guided her to another turn.

"You are?" He asked, feeling genuinely surprised, especially after witnessing how uncomfortable she was the moment she spotted the cameras.

Marinette nodded, her fingers gently playing with the locks on the back of his neck. She looped her fingers into his hair, the silky strands slid between her fingers with ease.

"Yeah, what ladybug wouldn't be happy?" Marinette murmured, the small blush on her cheeks traveled down towards her neck as her finger moved back towards his hair once more. She lightly ran her fingers through his thick locks, finding the soft strands satisfying against her digits.

"I got to marry the man of my dreams...even if he's the black cat who couldn't fall in love with the ladybug, or even remotely see what she felt for him."

Adrien paused, his heart feeling confined into his chest as Marinette's words seemed to clash straight into his heart. She had seemed so lost in her thought, Adrien almost had to second guess what she had said.

She was the ladybug, that was for sure. He remembered that she had called him the black cat only moments after he had came up with her nickname.

Adrien had a hunch that Marinette may have had something for him, and it was only now that all the pieces started to fall together.

He recalled the notion Alya mentioned before that one of her friends had feelings for him. He only ever knew Marinette.

He recalled the hypothetical question Marinette had pitched, asking if he thought animals could fall in love with insects.

This whole time Adrien had believed it to be Luka, but as the gears in his head turned, he started to believe that wasn't the case. This was especially after Marinette had confessed to him that it wasn't Luka and that there was someone else in the picture.

"W-What?" Adrien breathed out, his eyes remaining fixated on her face as the words she had confessed to him only swam in his head, only making him more confused.

Marinette blinked, her heart picking up the pace within her chest as she only then realised what she had said.

Surely, Adrien couldn't have picked up those pieces yet.

"Huh?" She mused, almost still in her trance as she barely noticed that they had stopped dancing.

Marinette remained close to him, her eyes moving away from Adrien as she didn't even realise the song drew to a close.

Adrien gently released Marinette, blushing as the noises of their guests applauding their dance as man and wife had finally started to permeate through his thoughts.

Marinette reached up, rubbing her cheeks with a small blush as she hoped she didn't make things awkward.

She trusted how dense Adrien was, she figured he wouldn't catch on, if she did say what she meant to say.

The young woman jumped the moment she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She bit her lip, her hand touching her chest as Chloe stood behind her with an odd smile.

"Ready to change before the reception starts?" Chloe asked, her eyes flickering towards Adrien as the lights began to brighten up again. "Surely you'd love to wear your traditional dress before you cut the cake and make the toasts."

Marinette exhaled, her hand rubbing at her chest plate as she tried to calm her heart. She pressed her lips together, her blush only growing deeper as she nodded.

"Y-Yeah." She breathed, briefly forgetting that Adrien was standing behind her. "I should get changed."

Marinette glanced back at Adrien who looked at Chloe and then back at Marinette with a blank expression.

"Don't worry, I'll probably go out onto the roof patio, I'm feeling a little clammy. I need a bit of fresh air..."

Marinette frowned, her heart aching as her love confession didn't go as well as she planned. In fact, it wasn't what she wanted to do at all.

She stumbled back, a small whimper on her lips as Chloe grabbed at her wrist and began to tug her towards the doors where she knew the elevators were so that they could return to her suite.

* * *

Marinette clutched on to her towel, her eyes remained on the ground as her toes pressed on to the cool tiles of the spacious bathroom floor.

The last thing Marinette wanted to do was take a shower in the middle of the reception, but Chloe had caked her hair in so much hairspray, it had been way too stiff to restyle her hair to her traditional dress.

"I...I kinda wanted to do this when I got home." Marinette whimpered, her voice echoing throughout the bathroom.

The warm shower steam had began to cloud the entire area.

"Can't I just put my head under water?" Marinette asked, glancing back at Chloe who shut the bathroom door behind her.

"I really don't want to waste anymore time-"

"Don't be silly!" Chloe exclaimed, her hands hooking onto the hems of the towel and quickly yanking it off of Marinette in one mighty tug.

Marinette gasped, her eyes widening as she stumbled towards the shower.

"Chloe!" She screeched, her hands immediately rushing towards her intimate areas in hopes to cover them. "What are you doing?! I'm naked!"

"Well duh-" Chloe scoffed, pressing her hand into Marinette's back and shoving her into the shower. "You're not going to shower with your clothes on. We have to wash you off completely so that I have new canvas to work with."

Chloe reached up towards the shower head, lightly picking it off the holder.

Marinette stumbled awkwardly into the bathroom, screeching as Chloe began to obnoxiously spray her with the water.

The blunette awkwardly turned over so that Chloe could only see her backside.

"I can do this myself!" Marinette exclaimed. "You're spraying me like a wild animal! Just get my hair!"

Chloe giggled, continuing to spray Marinette obnoxiously despite Marinette's screams of reprimanding.

"What's that?" The blonde teased, spraying the back of Marinette's head. "I can't hear you!"


	35. Chapter 33

**A/N: Ahhhh! Guys! Thanks for all your support! I've read what you guys suggested about the lengths of these chapters and I agree. I can't get the plot moving forward with short chapters, and because it would be impossible to update daily and it seems unfair to have you guys wait so long for such a short chapter.**

**So here's a long one for you with a bit of suspense! I really hope you'll like it.**  
** We are 33 chapters in and yet it still feels like this story is just beginning.**  
**I believe this one is a bit more than 5,000 words I just really love adding details, it just makes it more fun to read and enjoy.**

**Please forgive my unoriginality for Nino's dialogue( if that's even a word) ****I**** dont own it and drew inspiration from a song but hey its fanfiction. I'm not profiting from it and I do this for fun. **  
**Special**** thanks to this story's ****editor**** which is wattpad user Freddy101 give them a ****follow**** and show them ****some**** love.**

**Also, thanks for 25k reads! We are almost to 30k! You guys are amazing! **

**I love you guys!**

* * *

Marinette glanced at herself in the mirror.  
She loved the way the dress fit her, and Marinette hated to admit that Chloe did a damn well good job. The dark red lipstick lay on her lips perfectly, and despite Marinette's reprimanding of Chloe using a ton of hair spray once more to restyle her hair, it actually came out quite nice.

Marinette smiled, occasionally turning her body so that she had a better view of the dress.  
Excitement began to bubble in her chest, and Marinette wanted to rush out back towards the ballroom so that she could show her parents how beautiful the dress was.

"I think I'm ready to show my parents. The makeup looks amazing." Marinette glanced back at Chloe with a small smile. "Thank you so much..."

Chloe chuckled, placing her hands on to her hips proudly at the work of art she had just done on Marinette. It definitely would get her out there. She already knew her name would be on every magazine that features this wedding.

It was all about the hustle and the blonde was living for it.  
"Of course, of course!" Chloe chimed, placing her hands on Marinette's shoulders and spinning her around towards the door.

"Now!" Chloe pipped, wandering over towards the door and tugging it open. "Go forth my work of art, and show everyone my makeup prowess!"

Marinette sighed, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head at Chloe's dramatization. She bit her lip, her heart racing in her chest as she rushed out of the suite.  
It was like a child playing dressup. She really wanted her mom to see how much she loved the dress.

* * *

Adrien sighed, his eyes glancing up at the sky. There was a heavy feeling in his chest, and Adrien found himself only falling deeper into a hell hole.

He had felt so conflicted about everything. The words Marinette had confessed only moments prior began to swim in his head, and on top of that, he couldn't get the image of Kagami with Luka out of his head.

There was no room in his heart to hate anyone, but he was so damn angry.  
He was so angry that someone would take something as vital as trust so lightly, and then completely rob him of it.

It almost felt like he had wasted his life and his time with a complete stranger. He had created such a perfect version of Kagami in his head, and that version of her was who he was in love with. He wanted that version of his girlfriend back, but he knew that there was no way that could realistically happen.

The Kagami that he loved was gone, simply because she never existed. He saw her for what she truly was, and that image couldn't be rid. It had completely shattered the life he wanted to live with her.  
The thought of never getting that back tore at his heart relentlessly.

He needed to take his own advice and move on.

Then there was Marinette.  
He knew there was something inside of him for her. She just had this way of bringing a bit of light into his life. When they had first met, he recalled her being very cold to him, but she would stop by with pastries from her parents' bakery and surprise him with sweets before Kagami chased her away.

She had been so patient with his relationship with his girlfriend and super understanding despite the many times his girlfriend was cruel to her.  
He had caught her so many times crying, and she had sang her heart out when she was sad, and he unfortunately bore witness to that.

Adrien didn't want to believe that he had been breaking her heart this whole time when she was forced to leave a little room for Kagami's evasiveness and impertinence.

In the end, Adrien still couldn't make sense of it all. The whole time, Kagami was accusing him of doing things with Marinette behind her back, when she had taken the whole extra mile to violate his trust without a care in the world.

The male closed his eyes, exhaling deeply as he tried to rid his mind of prodding thoughts that threatened to release his emotions. Adrien simply couldn't cry.  
Kagami wasn't worth that.

He relaxed, his muscles aching and his heart slowed. His fists clenched tightly, as he tried to create nothing but a black mass under his lids.  
He would not allow himself to wallow in his own self pity on the biggest night for both his father and Marinette.

Adrien's eyes flickered back and forth beneath his lids, as he was finally able to rid the repulsive thought of Kagami wrapped around Luka.

A small smile appeared on his lips as for a brief moment he could spot the freckled face of a young dark haired woman with wide blue belle eyes.

"Hey,"

Adrien immediately opened his eyes, nearly toppling over as the voice cut through the silence that he was so close to drowning in.  
He pressed his lips together, his heart pounding rapidly inside of his chest at the sight of Marinette who stood awkwardly by the pool.

She smiled at him, a small blush on her cheeks as her skin grew pale in the moonlight. The dark lipstick and her dark red dress contrasted perfectly in the dark, and Adrien was completely enamoured by how well her eyelashes framed her delicate blue eyes.

"H-Hey-" Adrien stammered, his eyes glancing down and taking in the traditional dress he wore. He was almost at a loss for words, as it was certainly the first time he had even seen the dress.

Sure, she had mentioned it one time before, but he had never actually seen it on her. It was a completely different center of gravity.

"You look beautiful- I erm. I mean you look really great in the dress." He bit his bottom lip, suddenly feeling like some sort of fool. "The dress looks great." He sighed, finally able to get the appropriate words out as they wanted to tumble out of his mouth faster than he could catch them.

Marinette briefly glanced down at herself with a shy smile.  
"T-Thanks." She murmured timidly before she averted her gaze to the sun chair beside him. "Do you mind if I have a seat beside you?"

Adrien shook his head, gesturing her to have a seat beside him.  
The blonde glanced at the rooftop pool in front of him, his green eyes following the subtle glare of the dancing pool water in the moonlight. Adrien gently folded his hands against his lap, his cheeks remaining flushed as he thought back to what she had confessed earlier, but he was worried that it would be too awkward.

He had so many questions, and he needed answers. He didnt want to step on her toes or make her uncomfortable. The better choice would be to let her bring it up.

"I know you said you'll be fine, and that with time you'll move on..." Marinette's voice trailed off as she followed his gaze towards the pool water. "But I still can't help but to feel a little worried."

Adrien chuckled, exhaling at his worry wart of a wife. He reached up, running his hand through his hair as he tried everything he could to keep the facade that he was alright.  
Marinette didn't need to see him in such a state, especially this night of all nights.

"I wonder what gave you the implication that I wasn't okay." Adrien murmured, dropping his hands down towards his lap as he chewed his bottom lip. "I always thought I've been calm and collected since this evening started."

Adrien glanced down at his lap, his hands squeezing tightly into fists as he tried his best to will away the thoughts the conversation had began to trigger.  
There was a moment of silence between the two of them, and Adrien was almost sure he was going to break at any moment.

"I haven't seen you cry. Not one tear. You act as if it didn't affect you. I understand that you want to hide away your feelings, but I worry that's not doing any good for you." Marinette explained, pausing briefly as she pressed her lips together. "I know your father has trained you to conceal your emotions, but you know that I know you're more than just merchandise. You're a human being with real feelings. You can show your feelings around me. I want to be here for you when you cry-"

"No," Adrien interjected softly, his chest rising as he took a deep inhale before he let out a dejected sigh. "I won't cry over Kagami." Adrien paused, turning his head to look at Marinette who inclined towards him with a look of pure concern.

Adrien felt a tightness into his chest the moment he looked into her glossy blue eyes, it took everything he could to turn away.  
"I mentioned to you before that some people aren't worth the tears. I don't believe Kagami is worth my tears."

Marinette frowned, reaching up to gently rub her cheeks nervously.

"Yes, but, Adrien, this was four years of your life. I can understand how devastating this can be. This was a serious relationship."

Adrien shrugged, his hands slowly overlapping one another as his features remained impassive. He had began to build his walls, and though he didn't initially want to, he was fully focused on shutting Marinette out.

"I know, but since I've lost my mom I've been taught to deal with things. I know when there's a time and place for things, and tonight isn't the time and place to cry or make a scene about my girlfriend cheating on me." Adrien replied, his voice remaining closer to a whisper than a casual conversation. "But I'm used to dealing with these things on my own."

Adrien briefly glanced at Marinette before he averted his gaze back towards the stars with a grimace.  
"Things didn't change then, and they certainly haven't changed now."

Adrien felt her gaze permeating through his skin beside her.

"There is a change..." Marinette murmured, her soft voice piercing through the silence between them once more.  
Adrien felt his heart jerk up towards his throat. He parted his lips, ready to offer a rebuttal but froze the moment he felt her hand gently caress his cheek.  
Marinette very meticulously guided his face in her direction and in that moment their eyes connected.

Her blue eyes permeated through his soul, and with ease she was able to level him with just a simple look.  
Adrien blinked, immediately faltering under her touch, he was going to crumble to the ground had he not been able to remain in tact with just a simple caress.

"You don't have to go through it alone this time." Marinette murmured, her thumb gently caressing his cheek. "Then, you had no one, but this time you have me. I'll always be here for you. You can lean on me this time."

Adrien widened his eyes, a subtle blush brewing on his skin as the young woman leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.  
Marinette stood up, a small grimace on her face before she turned her back towards him and helped herself back inside the ballroom to join the reception.

Adrien remained frozen in place, still feeling her lips on his skin. His heart ached in his chest as Marinette's words began to sink inside his brain.  
There was a strange feeling in his chest, and Adrien glanced down.

He was sure he hadn't felt that way about Marinette before.

* * *

"It's been awhile since I've seen you..."

Alya sighed into her drink, her heart sinking at the familiar voice the emanated from behind her.  
The young woman kept her lips on the rim of the cup and she took a quick swig of her soda.

"You're not gonna start following me around the ballroom are you?" She asked, chastely turning over to face Nino who appeared to look like a deer in headlights.

Nino stuffed one of his hands into the pockets of his tux, while the other clutched to the drink he held.  
"I can assure you that I won't go prodding corners, hoping to find you in one." Nino lifted the drink to his lips to take a quick sip.  
"But it doesn't mean I wasn't looking forward to the possibility of running into each other."

Alya hummed, taking another sip of her drink.  
"Well, you've found your way behind me. You got two words in, so I guess you can say your night was a success." Alya murmured flatly, her heart aching in her chest as Nino glanced down into his drink.

She turned her back towards him, knowing full well that Nino wasn't aware of the child Alya was now carrying.

"Alya..." Nino sighed, hurt sinking into the base of his voice, as he had grown desperate when it came to reasoning with her. "I'm trying. I can't just move on the way you want me to if I'm not told what I did wrong."

Alya pressed her lips together, her hand clutching even tighter to her drink.

"It's not that I want you to move on." She explained, her eyes glancing hard into the ice cubes that floated to the surface.

"I just wish you understood boundaries. If I ask for a little space, then you should give me that."

Nino furrowed his brow, his jaw clenching as his heart began to beat so fast, his fingertips were beginning to feel numb.

"Alya, I'm just worried about you. I have a half a mind to know that something is wrong when you completely shut me out like that." Nino explained, his other hand snaking out of his pocket to run through his hair.

Alya glanced up, her eyes following Marinette from across the room as she kissed her parents and stepped away so that they could dance.  
Marinette watched her father take her mother on to the ballroom floor and pulled her close as they slow danced.  
The young woman wandered over to the center table where she took a seat beside Chloe who scrolled through her social media on her phone.

Alya pressed her lips together, seeing that as a way to escape her current situation.

What friend would she be if she wasn't with the bride?

"I don't think that Marinette and Adrien's wedding night is the appropriate time to converse about this. You know how highly publicized this event is. We don't want to create a scene and upset or embarrass either of them." Alya murmured, briefly glancing back at Nino.

"I've gotta go." She sighed, pressing her finger into her drink to stir the ice around her cup. "Isn't there a groom alone somewhere that might need you?" Alya mused perking a brow.

Alya's expression fell flat as she turned her back, not giving Nino even a chance to explain, she had left him far behind her.  
She didn't have any intentions to eject him from her life permanently, especially since she decided that she was keeping the baby she was having.

* * *

Marinette smiled, resting her chin on to her palm as she watched her parents slow dance on the ballroom floor.  
Alya pulled out a seat between both Marinette and Chloe and nudged her way in between the two girls with a disgruntled sigh.

Marinette blinked, sensing that something was off about Alya, but knowing full well that she was pregnant and probably had some hormonal issues, Marinette found it a better idea not to bring up the irritant.

Alya placed her soda on the tabletop, her eyes scanning Marinette's attire at a close angle, a small smile spread across her lips and for a brief moment, Marinette had felt a little calm.  
Perhaps Alya wouldn't pummel anyone tonight.

"Wow, I hate to admit it, but Chloe did a wonderful job styling your hair and makeup." The brunette murmured, ignoring the scoffs from Chloe who sat beside her. "But you look completely beautiful regardless."

Marinette smiled back at her friend, a subtle blush on her cheeks as she bashfully accepted the compliment.

"The story of it is funny." Marinette confessed, her eyes moving down towards her hands that fiddled with the ring on her finger. "Chloe's probably the millionth person to see me naked and the summer barely even started."

Alya snorted, shaking her head at Marinette's fluster.

The blunette quickly waved off her friends snickering, the small smile remaining on her face as she tried to keep up with the joke.  
"I'm serious!" Marinette retorted, his chest resting as she exhaled. "I'm better off opening my legs to a camera...publish it on every cover of every magazine. At least then I'll get paid for it."  
Marinette buried her face into her hands, a small groan emanating from the base of her throat.

"Mmm," Chloe hummed, reaching over to grab her glass of champagne. "You see one tit, you've seen them all." She muttered, bringing the lip of the glass to her lips and taking a sip.

Marinette furrowed her brow, a small blush crawling against her freckled cheeks.

"Really? I thought boobs came in all shapes and sizes? That saying it fits more with a dic-"

"You can't fuck tits-" Alya interjected as she reached for her drink. "At least not the way a man fucks you." She murmured coldly, her hands resting on her belly briefly.  
Marinette felt her heart sink at the gesture, and she neatly caught herself from leaning forward and taking Alya into her arms.

"I mean- why can't we fuck ourselves? At least then we can truly blame ourselves when we get pregnant." Alya muttered, taking a large sip of her drink and finishing it off.

Chloe chortled, shaking her head as she swirled the glass of her champagne between her palms.

"Don't be silly, honey," she murmured, leaning more so into the seat. "We fuck ourselves everyday. When the people in our lives aren't fucking us over, life itself is fucking us and then we fuck ourselves by letting these fucks, fuck us over and then give two fucks that we're fucked."

Marinette pressed her lips together and she sighed, her eyes staring off into space to process what Chloe had said.  
"Wow, that's a lot of fucks."

Chloe hummed in acknowledgment, taking another gulp of her drink.  
"Tell me about it, yet I get called a bratty bitch when I spoil myself..."

Alya played with her empty cup, her eyes glancing into the bottom of it with a blank expression.

"I could use a day to be a bratty bitch, but money's always tight." She sighed, her shoulders rolling as she attempted to shrug it off.

Chloe ran her fingertip along the lip of her cup, a small smile spreading across her lips.  
"We're gonna have to change that..."

Alya furrowed her brow, her head whipping in the blonde's direction.  
"Bitch, please tell me that you just offered to take us all on a vacation-"

Marinette quickly averted her gaze, something catching her eyes almost instantly.

Her heart dropped into her stomach as Audrey Bourgeois stood beside Gabriel, her arms folded as she watched the ballroom from where she stood.

"Holy mother of God, bless the Angel's above," Marinette breathed, her breath quivering as she spoke. "Is that Audrey Bourgeois? Here? At my wedding ceremony?!"

Alya paused, glancing over to Marinette as Chloe looked over to her mother who stood on the far end of her.

"Erm, I think so?" Alya mused, her brow perking up at Marinette who was slowly exploding from the inside. "Why, does a fashion model's wedding full of fashion designers surprise you?"

Marinette reached up, rubbing her cheeks nervously.  
"No. Audrey Bourgeois is just as elusive as Gabriel Agreste. This may be my only home to schmooze her and possibly get her to hire me directly for my intern!"

Alya was completely dumbfounded. She didn't know why it was a trend for famous fashion designers to be elusive, but it did sound a little gratuitous.

"Why is she elusive? Is she sick or something?" Alya asked, turning her attention to Chloe who reached over for the bottle of champagne so she could top her drink.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Chloe muttered, pressing her filled glass to her lips before she took a large sip. "I haven't seen that woman since she expelled me from her golden womb."

Alya chuckled, her eyes returning back towards Audrey.

"Sounds fruity."

"Do you think you could put a good word in for me?" Marinette asked, her blue eyes pleading towards Chloe as she pressed her fingers together nervously. "Surely your mother would-"

"Sorry!" Chloe piped, interjecting immediately. The blonde reached into her bag, sliding out her sunglasses and placing it on to her nose. "I'm much too busy being fabulous." She breathed, leaning into her seat and bringing her drink up towards her lips.

"You're gonna have to do this on your own."

The blunette frowned, not even questioning why Chloe would wear sunglasses inside a venue, but that didn't matter.  
Marinette bit her lip, her two index fingers pressing on one another more frantically as she shifted her gaze towards Alya.

"Alya, can you-?"

"No can do," Alya murmured, shaking her head. "I agree with blondie over here." The brunette replied, jolting her head towards Chloe. "This is something you're gonna have to do on your own."

Marinette groaned, her palm slamming straight into her face.

"Come on," Alya whispered, placing her hand on to Marinette's shoulder. "You've got this. You were literally the woman of the night. Have some confidence in yourself, don't luck out because you're nervous. This could be your only chance."

Marinette whimpered, her heart racing in her chest at the thought of facing Audrey Bourgeois alone. The worst thing she could do was fumble her words.

Or perhaps the worst thing she could do was fall on her?  
Marinette was just a klutz all around.

"Okay." She breathed, taking a deep breath as she stood up. "I'm going in."

* * *

Adrien ran his hand through his hair.  
He had no idea what the fuck was going on in his head.

If he loved Marinette, that would make him just as guilty as Kagami. He would have emotionally disconnected from his own girlfriend because of the woman that slept beside him at night.

Adrien was so confused. He swore to the skies that he was loyal to Kagami, he put everything he had into this relationship.  
He was looking forward to moving in with Kagami and making things work. He had planned to divorce Marinette so that he could marry Kagami, but he wanted Marinette to remain in his life as his best friend.

Aside from Nino, that's what Marinette was.  
She was just a friend, right?

Adrien sighed, his hands bunching into his pockets as he glanced at the sky. His heart began to jump erratically in his chest, but Adrien wanted to make sure that he was calm and collected before he went back inside to continue his facade.

"Got a lot on your mind?"

Adrien paused at the voice, the male quickly turned, the redness draining from his cheeks as he was beginning to calm down.

"I'm alright, Nino." Adrien replied, watching as his friend approached him from his left side. "Just trying to collect myself from going back in there."

"Still thinking about Kagami?" Nino asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets casually. Nino glanced up at the sky, a dry smile on his lips as he had a few of his own love troubles.

"I'd like to deny it." Adrien deadpanned, his lips pressing together as he soon turned his attention back to the sky.  
"But I can't seem to eject the concept out of my head. I put everything I had into us, and now I just...feel confused. I wondered if she ever really loved me."

Nino hummed, his form remaining completley still as he ogled the sky above the both of them.

"How do you know you've loved Kagami?" He questioned, turning his gaze back to Adrien who simply shrugged.

Nino sat down on to the poolside chair, leaning into it as he placed his drink to the ground and folded his hands across his lap.

Adrien shifted his gaze, his visage peering through the windows of the ballroom. There was a warm feeling in his chest the moment he saw his wife, wearing her beautiful traditional Chinese gown. She had appeared to be talking to Audrey and Adrien set aside that curiosity to focus on Nino.

"Are you going to give me a lesson about love?" Adrien teased, keeping his eyes on Marinette. "You've been chasing Alya since day one. Would you say you're in love with her?"

Nino exhaled, his lips pressing together as his thumbs pushed against one another as he contemplated.  
There was a brief silence in the air, and Adrien bit his lip, worried that he had crossed a line somewhere.

"I'd like to believe that when you suffered a terrible loss, then you could truly understand the meaning of love." Nino murmured, his eyes moving down towards the surface of the pool.

Adrien kept his eyes on Marinette through the window, his eyes witnessed the way her cheeks grew pink, the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed, and he was enamored with the way she glanced down shyly whenever she felt bashful.

"Does that mean I loved Kagami? It almost felt like I lost everything, especially my trust. I almost feel flat out fucked and confused." Adrien explained, his chest feeling heavy at the thought of Marinette's terrified expression when he started fighting with Luka.

"I don't know much about love, in fact I'm probably the last person experienced in it" Nino murmured, leaning back into the chair with a grimace as he reflected on his relationship with Alya.

Adrien clenched his fists into his pockets as his eyes drew away from Marinette for a brief moment.

"But I don't think I've ever felt like a changed man..." Nino continued, a grimace etching on his face.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his eyes moving back to Marinette once more.  
There was an overwhelming feeling bubbling in his chest as he listened to Nino, he recalled the time he had first seen her walk down the aisle.

"Someone that makes me want to be a better version of me, someone who was able so save me from my demons..."

Nino's words rang into his ears, as Adrien could almost see Marinette's blue eyes looking into his, leveling him and withdrawing him from self deprecation.

"Someone who could see something inside of me when no one else could. Someone who gave me that light to finally see in the dark."

Adrien felt his chest grow tight at the feeling of Marinette's hand touching his face, assuring him that he wasn't alone and that she would be here for him.  
He could see her sleepy blue eyes when he first woke up in the morning, the way she held on to him when they both played around in the pool. He could faintly hear the sound of her voice when she sang and the smile on her face when she stopped by his photoshoot to drop of sweets before Kagami tore her confidence.

Nino turned his head, his eyes fixated on the back of Adrien's head as he furrowed his brow.

"So when that day comes, that you don't see the sun anymore, or that you've no longer become the breathing proof of the result of everything she's ever done you...you'll truly realise the feeling of true loss in love." Nino briefly turned his head towards Adrien.  
"I don't think you've ever loved anybody that much."

Adrien furrowed his brow, his heart sinking as he remembered the tears in Marinette's eyes when he walked in on her on the balcony, he recalled the way her face dropped when he mentioned that he wanted to divorce her so that they could be friends. He could still hear her voice, asking him why he was abandoning her.

Nino shook his head, reaching down to grab his glass so that he could take a long and hard sip.

Adrien's heart shattered in his chest, his brow furrowing as he recalled the frightened look on her face the night prior and in fact, Adrien swore he could pinpoint every broken smile on her face. He didn't see through it then, but he was beginning to see through it now.

"You're wrong..." Adrien breathed, his heart pounding in his chest, as the realization began to settle inside of him.

Nino glanced up at him, his brow perking up at Adrien's response.

"Excuse me?" He mused, a small smile spreading across his face. "I'm wrong?"

Adrien moved his gaze back to Marinette, his eyes nearly pinpointing every freckle she had on her nose and cheeks.

"I..." Adrien breathed, his heart nearly jumping into his throat as the words pushed towards his lips. "I love her..."

Nino froze, his eyes blinking as Adrien turned to him with flushed cheeks.

"Nino, I love her." Adrien reiterated, his chest heaving as he spoke away any last doubt.

"Her? You love who?" Nino questioned, slowly sitting up and grabbing his drink before standing up completely.

Adrien reached up, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Marinette..." He replied, his heart aching in his chest as he knew Marinette felt the same way. As he recalled, Marinette had said he didn't love her back, the broken smiles she put on for him was because of his relationship with Kagami.

Nino widened his eyes, one of his hands sliding into his pockets as he had suspected it was going to happen eventually, but didn't think he'd see the day when Adrien actually admitted it.

"Shit, dude..." Nino breathed, shifting his weight to one of his legs and running his hand through his hair.

Adrien shook his head, his eyes moving back to Marinette from the sight of the window.  
"She thinks that I don't feel the same..." Adrien felt the tingles in his legs that told him to run. He couldn't let her believe that.  
"I have to tell her. I can't- " Adrien licked his lips, moving past Nino before he could even reach him. "She needs to know!"

Nino stumbled back, completely flabbergasted as Adrien rushed back inside, leaving him with little time to think.

The male quickly set his drink down, and ran after Adrien, following closely behind as the men ventured their way back into the ballroom.

Adrien could faintly hear the environment around him, his chest grew tight as all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears.  
He could smell the delicious aroma of the food that was served, he could see the warm lighting from the chandelier, he could feel the smooth glossy ballroom floor beneath his shoes and straight ahead of him, he could see the woman of his dreams.

Though her back was turned to him, Adrien began to brush past the crowd of people that had began to stand in his way towards Marinette.  
Adrien could faintly hear Nino following close behind.

"Marinette!" Adrien called. "There's something I have to-"

His voice dropped, the moment Marinette had been covered as Alya stepped into Adrien's trajectory.

Before Adrien could manage two words, Alya had taken his hand, tugging him away from the crowd so she could have him to herself, unbeknownst to Marinette but right in front of Nino.

Adrien stumbled back, following Alya as she tugged him into a secluded area. His heart sank, Marinette fading from view as a door closed in front of him.


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N: For any guest readers, please try to make an account if you leave any reviews or questions regarding updates. I can't answer your questions or respond to guests.**

**I read reviews on all platforms and I'm taking all advice into account. I want to be a better writer and hope to continue to provide good stories to you all.**

**Thank you for your support and thank you for your constructive criticism when it comes to certain issues in my stories or if there are anything that may confuse you guys with the plot.**

**Sorry for this useless chapter, it was actually a lot longer but the next chapter will have Adrienette NSFW and I needed the chapters to balance with more plot so it's not considered solely a "lemon" story.**

**If you are uncomfortable with any of these elements, please don't read. There will be warnings between breaks, you can skip it to continue the plot if you feel more comfortable with doing so.**

**Even so, I think this chapter is pretty long.**

**It is possible that I might update this story more often than just once a week, just because it's such a super long story and because I'm finishing my other story, I can solely focus on this one. If you guys prefer just the weekly updates, please let me know.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Alya, what the fuck?!" Adrien exclaimed, his chest heaving as he could still recall the back of Marinette's head in his mind.

He was just so close, but then he ended up being so far.

"You had to pick tonight of all nights to fuck with Nino?!"

Alya furrowed her brow, the lines under her eyes deepening with frustration.

"You told me that you'd be around if I needed your help!"

"Yes, but now wasn't the appropriate time to do something like that! I was in the middle of trying to tell Marinette something really important!"

Alya furrowed her brow, her lips pressing together as she glared at him. The young woman crossed her arms. She knew she had made a big deal to Nino that making a fuss about how their relationship ended at their best friends' wedding wasn't appropriate, but Alya was meticulous.

She genuinely wasn't sure when she would see him next, by the way they were going she was almost certain they were going to hate each other.

"Telling Marinette something?" Alya mused, perking her brow. She had recalled that she attempted to drop subtle hints about Marinette's feelings for him, but he didn't seem to pick up those pieces.

As far as Alya was concerned, Adrien was way too preoccupied with Kagami, that he was more than willing to divorce Marinette so that he could be with her.

Now, how early was Adrien planning on speaking about it? Alya wasn't totally sure, but it didn't seem right for him to want to talk about it on their wedding night.

Marinette was having such a good time, Alya wasn't prepared to witness her broken heart.

"Adrien, you're not going to tell Marinette anything. Especially not tonight-" Alya replied sharply, a feeling of protectiveness washing over her. "I know you want to divorce her, but you really need to think about this."

Adrien widened his eyes, the reminder of his choices to leave Marinette behind sending a sharp sensation inside of his chest.

He didn't know how he could be so foolish, but he was grateful he caught it in time. The thought of leaving Marinette the way he intended to, tore at his heart relentlessly. He couldn't understand how he could be so short sighted, especially when it came to Marinette's feelings for him.

This would have been something he was likely to regret for the rest of his life.

It was a given that if fate had carried him in a different trajectory, Kagami's infidelity would have never changed.

Marinette would have left his life like she had promised, he'd eventually catch Kagami in her act and he'd be left alone to wallow in his regretful decision with tribulation.

It was sure to be agony.

"Alya, I'm not divorcing Marinette..." Adrien explained, his heart aching at the sound of his own words. He didn't realise how desolate they had sounded until now.

"What I want to do is- quite the opposite." Adrien explained, his chest growing tight as he reached up to rub the back of his neck.

Alya furrowed her brow, her nails digging into the sides of her arm as her lips pressed together. The brunette narrowed her eyes, preparing a rebuttal as she was growing suspicious of the blonde.

"The opposite?" She inquired, her bottom lip moving between her teeth as she began to slowly approach him, attempting to corner the tall male into a corner. "And what were you about to-"

Alya froze, her voice cutting off the moment the door behind them opened abruptly.

"Alya, what the hell are you doing?!" Nino exclaimed, his chest heaving as he slammed the door shut behind him. Nino paused, his eyes glancing between Alya and Adrien who both awkwardly stood in a corner.

Alya exhaled, taking a swift step away from Adrien who's cheeks grew redder than a grape tomato.

"I-Is there something going on between you two?" Nino inquired, his eyes growing wide at their awkward position.

Alya reached up, running her hand through her hair with a grimace before she awkwardly crossed her arms.

"No, but I guess you can understand the limit of boundaries..." Alya muttered, clearing her throat.

Adrien groaned, his heart racing as he was beginning to feel a bit antsy, Marinette was right outside the door and all he wanted to do was get to her so that he could be up and honest about his feelings.

Nino exhaled, his jaw clenching as he glared at Alya.

"Are you shitting me?" He asked, his voice quivering. "You throw yourself in a room with my best friend on his wedding night to talk about boundaries?"

Alya rolled her eyes, her cheeks growing pink as she ran her hands through her hair, briefly turning away from the both of them.

"No. To reiterate that when I set a boundary and ask you to leave me alone, you should fucking leave me alone!"

Nino rolled his eyes, his chest heaving as he was growing more and more frustrated.

"So is this one huge manipulative message? You think it'll kick some sense into me?" Nino retaliated. "Alya, why is it so hard for you to accept that I love you and care about you?!"

Alya widened her eyes, immediately spinning around to face him, as his choice of words had ignited an anger she never knew she was capable of.

"Piss off Nino!" She exclaimed. "I understand and I reciprocate the feelings for you. But you need to stop pestering me and when I decide to come to you, then you should wait for that. Don't involve other people in our business!"

"Am I not allowed to be concerned? I can't stress enough how much it bothers me to be placed in the dark. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you're wrong? Or just talk to me!" Nino retorted, his voice elevating.

"Enough!" Adrien interjected, his heart racing in his chest as he stepped between the two of them. The blonde pressed his lips together, worried that their voices could he heard through the music and through the door of the hallway.

"Whatever issue you both have, get it together. Screaming at each other won't solve anything, and would likely attract a shit ton of attention, especially knowing that the media is packed outside, waiting for any of us to walk out."

Adrien shifted his gaze to Nino, his breath quivering as he exhaled, but he refused to remove his gaze from Alya who stood her ground.

The brunette clenched her fists, her eyes fixated on Nino as Adrien stepped away.

There was an eerie silence in the air, and Adrien couldn't help but to reflect back to Marinette.

He was just about to confess to her, but didn't want to take the risk of leaving Nino and Alya alone and have it escalate.

If that was put on the front cover, Adrien was worried that it would piss his father off and because they were guests of both him and Marinette, they'd surely get blamed for this.

"Nino..." Alya murmured, her position softened the moment her hands dropped to her sides. "I-I..." her voice trailed off, her chest growing tight. "I'm pregnant."

Adrien froze, just as Nino did right beside him.

If the room wasn't silent then, it surely was now.

Adrien suddenly felt out of place, he knew something was up with Alya, but he had absolutely no idea that it went to that extent.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Nino asked, his voice quivering as Alya glanced away from him quickly.

"I told you that boundaries were important to me. I needed some time to figure out what I wanted to do, how to fit this new...baby in our lives. You included Marinette in this issue, and it forced me to come out with it before I was even ready, before I mentally grasped the concept that I was pregnant."

Nino pressed his lips together, a grimace tugging on his face as the reality of what he had done started to set in.

It was evident that Nino wanted to reach out to her, but now he wasn't so sure if that's what he should do.

Alya had just expressed her frustration and feelings at how she had to tell her secret because it was Nino's choice to include Marinette in the issue, just so he could grab a bit of insight.

This whole time he was worried that he did something to Alya that had broken her heart, but it turned out to be something much more serious.

He had began to understand why she isolated herself, why she had isolated him.

He couldn't understand what it was like to be in her shoes, of course he'd never be a pregnant woman no matter how hard he tried, but the best he could do is try to empathize and take responsibility.

Of course, regardless of Alya's decision as to whether or not she wanted to keep the baby, he was going to step up to the plate and be responsible. He wasn't going to allow Alya to go through this alone.

"Alya..." Nino breathed, his hands clenching in his pockets as he approached her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." the male clenched his jaw, sliding his hand out of his pocket and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I understand. You're right. I shouldn't have stepped out of line the way that I did. I should have waited until you were ready to share this with me." Nino glanced down, chewing his bottom lip, and for a brief moment it was like Adrien wasn't even in the room with them.

"Let me be here for you. I don't want you to go through this alone. Whatever decision you make, you know you have my full support." Nino assured, offering her a weak smile. "Please...let me be here, don't keep me out anymore."

Alya blinked with frustration, tears pooling at the edges of her eyes as she knew she wanted Nino to know eventually, but she wanted to do it on her own terms.

She recognized the way she went about it wasn't exactly the best idea. There were other ways she could have went about it, and in fact she probably shouldn't have involved Adrien in her issue just as Nino shouldn't have involved Marinette.

But God damn, she needed him to truly understand that.

Their lives were about to change, and she needed that time to fully grasp that and figure things out before she expected Nino to climb on board and change his plans regarding his life.

How did she expect him to just drop his plans of life to help her care for a child they had both conceived accidentally?

She knew it was an unreasonable thought, but she couldn't help herself.

It almost didn't seem fair.

Adrien glanced at the both of them, his eyes lowering as Nino apprehensively took Alya into his arms and drew her close.

The blonde quietly glanced away, hearing Alya lose composure as she began to sob into his arms.

His heart squeezed into his chest as he recalled back to what he wanted to do in the first place before Alya had even interrupted him in the first place.

"I'll let you two figure things out..." Adrien whispered, backing himself away from the couple. His hand reached behind him, fumbling with the door before he eventually found the handle.

Adrien opened the door, quickly closing it behind him as he reentered the ball room. His green eyes bounced around the area, his heart sinking into his stomach as there was no sign of Marinette.

The blonde sighed, knowing that Marinette had to entertain so many guests, it was likely that she had escaped off with her parents somewhere.

He wasn't sure if he'd see her for the rest of the night, but he could only hope he'd have the chance to talk to her at home.

He had certainly hoped he didn't miss the opportunity to tell Marinette how he really felt.

And just like that, Adrien had felt completely helpless once more.

He'd have to thank Alya for that.

* * *

Marinette placed her makeup wipe on to her vanity. Her hair was a stiff mess, and Marinette couldn't wait to hop into the shower and finally wash it out.

She didn't expect to have so much fun at the ceremony, and Marinette couldn't help but to become distracted.

There were so many faces to see, so many people to meet, so many things to catch up with and so much food to try.

She had to admit that it was a little awkward. Somehow she had gotten disconnected with Adrien, and she hadn't seen him for the remainder of that night.

After she had kissed her parents goodbye, Marinette ended up leaving the ballroom without him. She had stepped into a private car and had gotten a ride back to their shared home to which she occupied it briefly before Adrien was brought back in a separate vehicle.

Surely it didn't seem too awkward, especially since their marriage was only an agreed contract. Had they really loved each other, it would have been an entirely different story.

Marinette felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest, as she placed her messy face wipe on to the vanity table top. She reached up, picking the pins out of her hair with a grimace.

She could still hear her voice expressing her confession. She had flat out told him that she was a lovesick ladybug who had become smitten with a black cat that was entirely too dense to recognize her feelings.

But this time was a little different.

This was a full blown confession, and from the looks on Adrien's face, he had fully heard and understood what she had mentioned to him in her trance.

There was no going back on this. She had made her own bed, it was time she lay in it.

Marinette wanted to be alone in their bedroom, she only wished to have a bit of time for herself so that she could mentally prepare of what was to come, but the presence of Adrien sitting on the edge of the bed behind her was only growing more and more overwhelming.

The only route out was the bathroom on the other side of the room.

She cursed the room for being so big, it would take an eternity and a day to escape. She would need to grab her night dress from the closet and run towards the shower and she could avoid confrontation.

Marinette felt her stomach drop, and she carefully slipped off the vanity chair. The young woman wandered towards the closet, her hands trembling as she grabbed her silk gown from the hanger and ditched the underwear.

She'd worry about that later.

She could feel Adrien's eyes glaring into her back and Marinette was even tempted to leap off the balcony to escape the tension between the two.

Her toes lightly pressed into the hardwood floor, and by the way Adrien faced away from her, Marinette took that as an opportunity to leap.

If Adrien was uncomfortable or mad at her for what she had foolishly spluttered out, Marinette would need to reprimand her actions in a space of solitude.

Marinette exhaled, clutching her nightgown to her chest as she walked by him. Her blue eyes remained fixated on the open bathroom door and she could almost anticipate the feeling of her hair being soft again, or the warm hot water touching her skin while she attempted to clear her head.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

His voice struck a nerve in her chest.

Her mouth went completely dry, and with aching muscles, Marinette stood right where she was.

Her hands clenched even tighter against her night gown. The fabric of her traditional Chinese gown brushed against her thighs painfully as she had suddenly became incredibly aware of all her senses.

Marinette contemplated dissimulating a place of ignorance. She felt that if she simply put on a facade, portraying that she had no idea what he was talking about, she'd have a legitimate escape.

However, knowing him though, he wouldn't just let it go. If anything, that notion would possibly make her situation worse.

It was what she implied before.

She made her bed, she had to lie in it.

Marinette glanced down, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest. She pressed her lips together, her muscles aching as she felt her knees grow weak.

There was a weird sensation inside of her. Her body nearly felt warm and cold at the same time, and it was almost as if every hair on her body stood on end. She never thought she'd actually hear the words flowing from her lips.

"B-Because..." The young woman stammered, her eyes remaining on the ground. She desperately wished she could just return to normal, but there was definitely no going back now.

She'd have to accept this fate.

"Because you were in love with Kagami..." Marinette replied, her voice quivering as she reflected back to their relationship.

There was no denying it. Adrien was fully aware of her feelings.

"I was already insinuated as a homewrecker. I felt that if I said something to you, I would be what she said I was." Marinette clenched on to her nightgown, the pigtails atop her head slowly coming undone into stiff ringlets beside her cheeks.

"I knew you didn't feel the same, I was worried things would change and then you said you wanted to divorce me because things were getting serious." Marinette bit her lip, her heart racing faster than she could breathe.

"It was an accident... I had no intentions of breaking up a serious relationship that had been going on for years before I even knew who you were."

There was an aching sensation in her ears, an undeniable ringing noise as the silence that brewed between them had started to scream in both their hearts.

Marinette only grew more rigid as she could hear Adrien move away from the bed and approach her delicately. She gasped, feeling his hand guide her by the hip so that she could face him completely.

She gulped, her heart threatening to spill out from her lips, the moment her eyes met the loose buttons on his shirt, revealing the even skin of his chest and neck.

A deep blush coated her skin, and Marinette quickly glanced away, her chest feeling tight.

Adrien slid his hands into his pockets, a grimace on his face as Marinette kept her gaze away from him.

"Have I been hurting you this whole time?" Adrien asked, his voice low at the possible situation.

Marinette shook her head, exhaling as she attempted to calm her nerves.

"No, I did it to myself. I didn't mean for it to happen, but then we spent time together and we've been through situations..." her voice trailed off, the lines under her eyes deepening as she recalled the times she was left alone with an assailant inside of the club, and when she saw him again in the motel lobby before Adrien intervened.

She didn't know where she'd be.

It happened quite a few times that Adrien unknowingly pulled her out of situations she wasn't mentally ready to handle yet.

"You've been good to me in ways you'd never understand..."

Adrien blushed, his heart palpitating faster than he could have ever anticipated. He wanted to speak, but by the way his mind ran, he couldn't formulate any proper sentences fast enough to get them out to her.

The air had fallen silent between the two of them again, and both Marinette and Adrien wanted to slap themselves for what they did and didn't say.

"I-if...if it's possible to pretend that I never said anything, to go back to being friends like we were before, I'd be more than grateful." Marinette stammered, her heart aching in her chest as she took Adrien's silence as a token of rejection. "I don't want to lose our friendship, I want you to be in my life." Marinette glanced up at him, her lip quivering as she couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of sorrow that had emerged from Adrien's perceived desolation.

"Y-You know. I'm going to take a shower! But no sex!" She chuckled nervously, tears bubbling in her eyes as she tried desperately to go back to the jokes and demeanor they had before, but she knew it was in vain.

Adrien frowned, his heart shattering the moment he spotted the tears pooling at the edges of her beautiful blue eyes.

Adrien parted his lips, ready to reach out to her and assure her that everything was okay, but he had barely touched her before she had turned around awkwardly and locked herself in the bathroom.

The male felt his heart sink deep into the sour acid of his stomach. He wanted to her to know he loved her too, he wanted to tell her how foolish he was for telling her that he wanted to divorce her so that he could be with Kagami. He wanted her to know that he almost made a huge mistake, but he couldn't get the image of her about to cry out of his head.

It was a new kind of sadness he had become familiar with, and it shattered his soul completely.

"Marinette-" Adrien whimpered, moving towards the door with a grimace. "Please don't cry, I don't want to make you cry anymore."

Adrien frowned, his hand laying flat against the door. He could feel her on the other side. He pressed his forehead into the door as he wanted to words to flow out of his lips as they effortlessly did when he was with Nino, but his mind was so conflicted about everything that happened over the span of two days, he felt like he was going batshit crazy.

Marinette dropped her nightgown on to the bathroom floor, her heart aching in her chest. She leaned against the door, her eyes closing. For a brief moment, Marinette could feel the warmth of him from behind the door.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she couldn't have felt anymore like shit. Her body shivered as he spoke to her, and she listened to his voice, assuring her not to cry.

Marinette felt so conflicted, she felt like a complete mess.

How could the night start off so perfect and then decline rapidly?

She knew the only logical thing to do was to face the fact that he rejected her. She needed to tackle it head on. She was sure that once it was over and done with, they could go back to the way they were.

Though her initial thoughts were to eject him out of her life, Marinette found that she couldn't imagine her life without him.

She valued their friendship, the last thing she wanted to do was lose him completely.

Marinette exhaled, her hand reaching up to rub the skin on her chest in a desperate attempt to soothe the ache.

Her knees grew weak, but she willed herself away from the door and turned. Her hand trembled as she reached for the door.

The squeezed her eyes shut, mentally preparing herself briefly before she tugged opened the door.

It was almost as if the world stopped between the two of them and in that instant her eyes connected with his.

Her breath escaped her lips in a soft quiver and Marinette whimpered, her heart pounding against her chest as Adrien wound his arms around her waist and drew her body closer to him.

Adrien buried his face into her neck, his arms remaining taut around her as he held her close.

Marinette widened her eyes, her hands resting on his shoulders. A deep blush coated her cheeks and Marinette allowed herself to rest into him.

Without words, Marinette consented. She'd tell him again if she had to. But they were married now, and Marinette knew she didnt want anyone else to have her.

She reached up, her hand slowly sliding into her hair.

Adrien moved her face, his lips resting at her cheek and in that moment, Marinette forgot what it was like to breathe.

Adrien pressed his lips against her cheek, his grip loosening from around her.

His blonde hair tickled her skin as he pulled away and he glanced down bashfully.

"I'll see you when you're done." Adrien quickly glanced at the shower before he playfully tugged at her stiff hair.

"We can talk about this."

Marinette pressed her lips together, chuckling at how complicated they were.

She nodded, her heart racing as Adrien left the bathroom.

Marinette glanced back at the shower, biting her lip as her mind began to race a million miles a minute.

If she was going to consummate her marriage and lose her virginity tonight, then so be it.


	37. Chapter 35

A/N**: WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENTA, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THESE ELEMENTS. THERE WILL BE BREAKS IN BETWEEN IF YOU'D LIKE TO SKIP THROUGH AND CONTINUE YOU ON TO THE STORY.**

**Also, just a psa there are fake accounts of me online, I've recently discovered a tiktok account that had been active for about a year. There are several fake wattpad accounts. The only backup account I have on wattpad are Kandykate94 any other accounts are fake, please do not interact with them.**

**Please don't hate me for this chapter, I like to make my love scenes as realistic as possible especially because both Marinette and Adrien are both inexperienced. Enjoy the vanilla.**

* * *

Marinette rubbed her eyes, a soft yawn escaping her lips as she moved the litter tray into the guest bathroom down the hall.

She could faintly hear the shower water halt and she could almost hear Adrien moving about in the master bedroom bathroom.

The young woman exhaled, her heart aching inside her chest as nervousness swept over her once more. She was glad that Adrien decided for a shower after she did.

It gave her some time to get her head straight. She had worried that things were going to be awkward. Hell, she only imagined that Adrien didn't feel the same way.

In the back of her mind, Marinette wondered if not wearing a bra beneath her silk night gown was a good idea. In fact, she couldn't help but wonder if consummating marriages were a traditional thing.

Was that expected of them? Was she meant to have children with him?

Marinette quickly shook her head, the blush rushing down to her chest as the thought of children was something Marinette wanted to worry about in the far future. She wasn't mentally prepared for children, especially because despite being married, she didn't exactly know what she meant to Adrien.

"What am I thinking?" Marinette whined, her blue eyes glancing down at Tikki who hopped into her litter tray and began to dig her paws helplessly into the sand-like substance. "He hasn't even said he liked me, yet here I am hoping that we have sex somehow. Is that the person I've become?"

Tikki dug a small hole, her whiskers moving forward as she smelled the litter before the feline turned to face Marinette. The small kitten mewed, hopping out of the tray and brushing her head against Marinette's ankle.

Marinette sighed, glancing down at her pet with a grimace.

"Of course, I've become the person who talks to her cat," Marinette murmured, reaching down to glide her fingers across the soft and silky black fur on Tikki's head.

Marinette bit her lip, her heart about to leap from her chest the moment she heard Adrien in the room down the hall.

She mentally kicked herself, preparing to make herself into the world's biggest fool. If it were possible to accept the loss and pretend like nothing happened, perhaps the night would go along peacefully, but she knew Adrien far too well.

Marinette exhaled, her hands trembling as she allowed Tikki to resume her business. The young woman turned on her heels, her mouth nearly feeling dry as a bone as she willed herself back to the master bedroom where she knew Adrien would be.

"Are the chips still on the table where we can pretend that none of this ever happened and I'd never opened my big fat mouth?" Marinette asked, her tone of voice meaning to be light hearted and funny, but somehow faded the moment she spotted Adrien standing by the bed without a shirt.

Marinette blushed, her eyes wide as Adrien ran his hand through his damp hair. He adjusted his pyjama bottoms, an impassive look on his face before eventually dropping his hands to his sides.

He glanced back towards Marinette, a brief smile on his face before he turned to climb into the bed.

"I don't think that's possible." He murmured, running his hand in the space beside him.

Marinette gawked at him, her hands nervously cupping her cheeks as she felt like such an awkward potato, she was better off sleeping on the floor in the guest room down the hall.

Adrien moved his eyes in her direction, a soft chuckle emanating from his chest as he impatiently pat the space beside him.

"Come lay down. I have to talk to you."

Marinette gulped, her heart swimming rapidly in her chest as those words usually didn't mean good things.

It was the moment of rejection.

Marinette glanced down, nodding in embarrassment before she moved towards the bed and climbed onto it awkwardly. She lay beside him, her eyes remaining on the pulse of his neck.

She nuzzled into her pillow, a grimace on her face as she reached for the blanket and tugged it over her body.

"Should I be worried?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The blush on her cheeks contrasted greatly against her freckles, and Marinette was sure she could feel Adrien's eyes burn through her skin.

There was a brief moment of silence between them, and Marinette nearly felt like passing out.

It was going to be one hell of a night.

"Marinette, can you look at me?" Adrien asked, his voice solemn as he looked at Marinette with a grimace. It was almost as if she were on a scary ride, and she had squeezed her eyes shut in order to avoid experiencing the scary heights.

Marinette stubbornly shook her head, whimpering as she turned onto her belly and buried her face into her pillows.

"No, I already know you're just going to talk about the divorce, and I just want to sleep tonight or watch movies."

Adrien frowned, reluctantly reaching over to brush a few strands of her dark hair away from her flushing cheeks.

"It was really stupid for me to say something like that to you." Adrien murmured, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I know that if I had gone through with it, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. I told you then that I didn't want to lose you and I still mean it."

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut even tighter at the sound of his words. Her heart swam in her chest and she was almost too scared to face him.

"I know my father will get the jewels, because we've fulfilled the contract. In fact, I-I don't know what we are now, but I can assure you that I have no intentions of divorcing you. There's still time to figure things out." Adrien assured, the frown on his lips only deepening.

Marinette trembled, her heart thumping in her ears as Adrien leaned close, resting his head on her shoulders.

"Things don't have to be awkward. I acknowledge your feelings, and I'm sorry I didn't notice how you felt before."

Marinette felt his skin on hers, and she was incredibly close to breaking down. She pressed her lips together, the aching sensation returning to her chest.

Marinette subtly pulled away, her hand reaching up to rub the skin raw on her chest.

There was so much ache.

Marinette didn't want to be a pity case. She loathed herself for saying anything at the ceremony, but she knew things would never be the same again.

Adrien furrowed his brow, drawing back to glance at the young woman rub her skin raw.

"Why do you do that?" Adrien asked, his voice dropping to a whisper as he gently caught her hand and moved it away from her chest. "I've noticed you've been doing it a lot."

Marinette blushed, her bottom lip quivering as he drew her hand away from her skin. Words began to build at her lips and she wanted to keep herself contained, but the more she thought on it, the more she found herself struggling.

"B-Because it hurts..." Marinette breathed, tears pooling in her eyes. "To love someone, and then having to hide it because you don't want to ruin a relationship. I know we just married because we had to, but I couldn't help myself. I understand that you don't feel the same, but I don't want to ruin what we have. I really don't want you to see me any different."

Adrien reached down, sliding his hand into hers. He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed soft kisses to her knuckles before he looked at her again.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her breath catching into her throat as she had become frozen the moment his eyes looked into hers.

"Marinette, I felt something for you the very first time we met." Adrien confessed softly. "Back then, I didn't know what it meant and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to figure it out. I know there was a wall between us. You were uncomfortable being around me, and I was foolishly too preoccupied with Kagami but I felt warm around you. I felt like I wanted to protect you, and continue being with you. It broke my heart when you mentioned that you didn't want to be my friend if we divorced and it shatters my soul to see you cry. I'm sorry for those times I neglected and hurt you for Kagami, I'm sorry for how cruel she was to you and how blind I was to everything including your feelings. I'm sorry for the mean callous things I've told you, I'm sorry for the things you've been through and for the stress you've been under, and I'm sorry for the scary faces I've made." Adrien brushed her cheeks with his fingertips.

Marinette widened her eyes, her mouth growing dry as she wasn't sure she was hearing what she was actually hearing.

If she heard correctly, Adrien had just admitted that the feelings were reciprocated.

"I know things haven't been the best, not for either of us but I want you to know that I want to make you happy. I promise that you won't hurt anymore, not while I'm around." Adrien murmured, grabbing both of her hands and pressing small kisses to her skin. "If you'd give me that chance to make you happy."

Marinette gasped, her limbs trembling. Had it not been for her laying down already, she probably would have collapsed.

She wasn't sure if Adrien was asking her out officially, seeing as though they were technically already married, but she was sure that was a love confession.

The young woman was in complete disbelief.

He had felt something for her too.

It almost didn't seem real.

"Y-You have feelings for me?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering as Adrien pressed small kisses to the palm of her hand and the inside of her wrists.

Her heart slipped into her throat the moment Adrien guided her hand to the soft skin of his chest. A weird sensation of heat flashed throughout her body and Marinette almost forgot to breathe.

Adrien glanced up at her, his green eyes looking into hers and Marinette couldn't look away.

"I have feelings for you, Marinette."

Marinette bit her lip, her cheeks growing as warm as the rest of her body.

In an instant, she wrapped her arms around him, drawing him taut against her body.

She buried her face into his neck, her fingers lightly running up his bare shoulders before they settled into his damp blonde hair. Her fingers gently tugged at his thick locks and Marinette attempted to wrap herself around him completely.

Adrien shivered at the way her hands delicately touched him, and he only wrapped his arms around her tighter.

The blonde turned his head in, pressing soft kisses to her warm cheek before his hands traveled down the length of her spine.

There was an eager sense of yearning in the way that they held each other, and they held each other for dear life.

Marinette buried herself in his warmth and she couldn't have asked for a better moment. She kept her eyes closed and she pressed soft kisses to his cheek.

She wanted to thank him for everything he had ever done for her.

Adrien couldn't explain how much he appreciated Marinette. She had been there for him on his darkest days. She had been incredibly patient and understanding. He had been breaking her heart this whole time, and even though she struggled, she eventually decided to stay with him.

Adrien couldn't help himself, he allowed the moment to take control of him and before he knew it, his lips were on her neck.

Marinette gasped softly, her heart hammering away against her chest plate at the sensation of his wet lips moving down her neck delicately. Her hands gripped tighter into his hair as his tongue danced along the soft pale skin of her collarbone.

His nose brushed against the side of her neck, and Adrien breathed in the scent of her body wash. She was like a delicate piece of fruit, and despite how much he wanted to take his time, he was too eager to taste her.

Marinette exhaled, her breath quivering as Adrien's lips moved back down to the base of her throat.

She furrowed her brow, her body growing warm as his lips latched on to the hollow of her neck where he suckled against her delicate skin. His tongue pressed against her skin and he subtly dropped his hands to her hips where he drew her flush against him.

Marinette habitually gripped onto him, her thighs trembling as she could feel his body heat permeate through her nightgown.

She had never experienced such bliss, yearning and such trepidation.

Marinette had always pictured this, in fact she had dreamt of her first time with Adrien.

But the more she over thought it, the more she worried that it was going to hurt, or that he wouldn't like what he saw, or perhaps he'd regret it and wouldn't want to see her or want her in the coming days.

"A-Adrien," Marinette whimpered, her train of thought wiping away instantly the moment he sunk his teeth onto the skin of her neck and dragging it down back towards her throat where he carelessly marked her skin.

His lips latched on to her clavicle where he sucked and nipped at the skin delicately.

Adrien continued to mark her skin, his lips kissing each swelling mark in its wake. His hands slipped up the soft fabric of her nightgown and Marinette felt her body freeze. She buried her face into his hair, her blood pulsating through her veins in a desperate heat.

Adrien felt her delicate warm skin at his fingertips. He listened to the quivering breaths that expelled from her lips, as his hands gently traveled up her body.

Her nightgown bunched up against his wrists the further his hands traveled up her body.

Despite it being his first time as well, Adrien had started to act on instinct. He had some experience with Kagami in the years they've dated.

Sure, they've never went all the way, but they got close at times. During the times they did get heated, the furthest Adrien ever got was a handful of breasts.

He and Kagami made out a couple of times, and yes, she did squeeze the hell out of his groin, but she did allow him to grab her breasts from time to time.

It went without saying that Adrien was a virgin when he met Kagami, and as awful as it sounds, she had trained him to things she liked and things she claimed most women liked.

Granted, Adrien never really grabbed or fondled Kagami's breasts without any clothing in between.

This was the first time he had ever really touched a woman's skin this intimately.

When he was with Kagami, she had instructed him to work solely on the nipples. That was what she taught him. He believed that's what stimulated a woman, at least that's what worked for her.

Adrien genuinely wanted to stimulate Marinette so that he could make her first time as pleasurable and painless as possible.

Of course, Adrien had every intention to go all the way, especially if Marinette allowed him to.

Adrien was well aware of the long term relationship Marinette had with his cousin, he was sure she had some experience. He could only assume Marinette knew what she liked, and he hoped that she would open up to him and show him what she liked.

Marinette moved her hands to his shoulders, her nails nearly digging into his skin as his hands cupped the petite mounds against her chest.

Her blush rushed down to the top of her breasts as he squeezed each breast tenderly. She opened her eyes briefly, but closed them once more to keep herself hidden against his neck.

His thumbs ran across her nipples, his digits applying a bit of pressure causing the soft pink nubs to harden.

Marinette dug her nails into his skin, a strange sensation brewing across her chest.

It wasn't pleasurable, and perhaps it was a bit painful. All in all, Marinette wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she didn't want him to stop because she was inexperienced.

"Ngh-" Marinette whimpered, her chest drawing back from the pressure his thumbs applied on to her breasts.

Adrien froze, his thumbs immediately drawing away from her nipples as Marinette inadvertently drew back.

It wasn't the type of sound he had expected her to make, in fact, when he did it to Kagami, all he heard were overwhelming moans and pleas for him to continue and do it more.

This wasn't that sort of sound.

Adrien felt his heart ache in his chest and he slowly pulled away from her.

Marinette released him, her face flushed from the intimacy. She lay on her back and as Adrien retracted his hands from her nightgown, he had settled above her.

Marinette glanced up at him, her hands awkwardly tugging down her gown to cover her breasts.

Adrien hovered above her, his green eyes glancing into her blue eyes that held something he hadn't seen before.

"H-Has Felix touched you?" Adrien asked, his voice hoarse as he moved his eyes down to her nipples that poked through her gown. "Has he touched your chest?"

Marinette pressed her lips together, the young woman glanced down shyly, almost as if she was ashamed of answering.

"F-Felix never touched me," Marinette whimpered, her hands clutching on tightly to her nightgown.

"B-But it's okay, I want you to touch me." Marinette immediately reassured.

Adrien's fingers clenched on to the bedsheets beside her head, and then everything started to make sense. He couldn't tell why, but guilt had started to evade him.

What he would have expected to see a lustful woman beneath him, someone who only begged him to do more and more because she knew what she wanted, soon turned into someone completely different.

The woman beneath him wasn't Kagami.

This was sweet little Marinette.

He didn't see lust and want in her eyes, he saw pure innocence, curiosity and complete cluelessness.

Adrien had grown so accustomed and almost trained to Kagami, that he hadn't notice his mind had somehow conformed to hers.

The more he examined the way Marinette's freckled face blushed, and the way he looked at her, the more he wanted to destroy her.

It was where his mind reverted to, because he was a man.

A man that Kagami had created.

Marinette was a fragment of a new beginning. She was a fresh start. She was the light that guided him to a new life and a new relationship. She was the support he needed to reform and it was only then that Adrien realised that he needed to do a lot of healing.

His green eyes moved over to the marks on her neck, and Adrien shook his head.

"Fuck," he breathed, pulling away from her completely and laying on to his back.

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart sinking into her stomach as she worried she had said something wrong.

Did Adrien prefer to sleep with someone with far more experience?

Or did Adrien misunderstand a noise or moan?

"Adrien? Is everything okay?" Marinette asked, turning to face him awkwardly as he covered his face with his hands.

Adrien sighed, rubbing his eyes before he nodded.

"I'm alright, Marinette." He murmured, turning to face her. "I just- had something to think about." He spoke, reaching over to fix a strap on her nightgown.

Marinette frowned, her heart squeezing in her chest as Adrien seemed more and more withdrawn from the idea of them going any further.

"Did I do something?" Marinette asked. "I promise, I really did want you to touch me."

Adrien shook his head, his fingers moving towards her cheek where he lightly caressed her skin.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just thinking about the way that I am. I didn't want to coerce you into your first time. Kagami is still apart of me, in ways I didn't even recognize, and you deserve better than that." Adrien explained, taking a deep breath. "Please trust me. It has nothing to do with you or anything you did."

Marinette almost felt her heart stop, the frown on her lips only growing deeper. She glanced down, her soul shattering at the mention of Kagami's name.

She nodded, reaching for the blanket and tugging it over their bodies.

"Okay, I understand." Marinette whispered, turning away from him awkwardly. She closed her eyes, her lips pressing tightly together as she tried to keep herself from crying.

Even while they were alone, Kagami had a way of getting in between them.

"Goodnight then," Marinette breathed, her voice quivering.

Adrien glanced down, sighing as he felt incredibly foolish once more.

If he was bad at one thing, it was definitely getting his feelings out in the way he wanted.

He reached over towards her, his arms swathed themselves around her and drew her close.

He pressed his face into her neck and closed his eyes.

"I promise, when I come up with the right way to say things, I'll explain everything to you." Adrien pressed soft kisses to her cheek, his face soon nuzzling into her neck.

Marinette listened to him, her heart racing as she felt herself in his arms once more.

She smiled weakly, leaning into him as she tried to find comfort in his words.

"Okay..." she whispered. "I'll be patient..."

* * *

Marinette felt grody for work.

She had slept halfway through the night and even though she was supposed to be off, she grabbed some extra hours for the extra money she spent on the piano for Adrien.

Besides, Alya was on the clock for the night and she didn't mind spending some extra time with her best friend.

There was a lot of things to talk about, and Marinette figured that if she did it in a public place, Alya wouldn't freak out or press her with many questions.

Marinette couldn't stop thinking about the night before, her mind often wondered back towards what her and Adrien almost did.

Of course she woke up to an empty bed, Adrien had whisked himself away to work and Marinette had a few hours to herself to recollect her thoughts.

She had enough time to cover the hickeys all across her neck from him, and Marinette felt bashful the entire time. She felt a little giddy to know that she wore Adrien's kisses across her neck, though it was still a little weird that he touched her breasts before they even shared their first kiss.

She could still feel the tingling in her breasts from when Adrien rubbed her nipples.

She almost felt too silly for being this sore. How pathetic was she?

Marinette sighed, her heart aching in her chest at how awkward it ended up being. She had hoped that the distraction of work would quell her worries, but each time she looked at the bar, she couldn't help but to think about the moment she first met Luka.

She wondered where he was. She wondered how he was doing. Most importantly, she wondered how he got into the likes of Kagami and for how long.

Marinette ran over possible scenarios inside of her head as she covered the marks Adrien had left behind with makeup right before her shift.

She wasn't sure how she'd react if Luka did show up to confront her.

He wouldn't do such a thing.

Would he?

If he did, she certainly wouldn't know what to say to him.

"Marinette," a voice emanated, cutting into her train of thought.

"Marinette!" Alya called out again, reaching up to shut the faucet that had began to pour all over Marinette's hands. "You're making a mess!"

Marinette blinked, placing the overfilled cup into the sink before she grabbed a sanitized towel to clean her hands.

"S-sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." She blushed, offering Alya a weak smile.

Alya shook her head, placing the tray of jello shots on to the bar before she stepped aside to allow Rose by them to bank down the till before the next rush of dancers came in.

"Are you stuck on something? You seem a little bit off your rocker tonight. You can ask Rose to leave early if you're tired. I know the wedding was incredibly exhausting." Alya murmured, grabbing the sanitized towel and cleaning off the bar.

Marinette reached up to rub her temples, ignoring the loud booms of the music around them.

"I just...I'm just worried about Adrien." Marinette deadpanned, setting her towel aside. "Before the wedding, he caught Kagami with another man and since then he just seems like he's not over her. Which I guess is understandable..." her voice trailed off as she glanced at Alya who stared at her with wide eyes.

"I guess I thought that my husband would like me by now."

Alya moved over, standing beside Marinette with a look of pure perplexity.

"Okay, one: what the actual fuck? It surely explains why she was such a hawk when it came to you and Adrien being alone. That's incredibly fucked up!

"Two: Adrien already likes you. Nino told me he confessed about it the night of the wedding. He tried to confront you about it, but you disappeared before he had a chance to catch you."

Marinette blushed deeply, her heart picking up the pace inside of her chest.

"S-so he's told others?" She mused shyly.

"Do you think he means it?" Marinette asked, her heart fluttering at the thought of Adrien letting others know how he had feelings for her.

It was quite invigorating.

Alya scoffed, leaning against the bar as she pushed the jello shots away from their perspectives.

"Yeah, I genuinely feel like he has feelings for you. If he had caught Kagami with some other guy, it's only natural for him to want to take a step back. He probably has trust issues and it will take him a bit to unsee that. He needs to heal, but I don't think that'll change his feelings for you."

Marinette subtly nodded.

She noticed his reluctance after he had touched her the night before, but she never thought about it being something of healing, especially because Marinette was under the impression that she made him think he hurt her.

"I guess you're right. I mean after I found out that Felix cheated on me, I shut him out." Marinette sighed with a grimace.

Perhaps it was better to allow Adrien to move at his own pace.

She wasn't like Kagami. She wasn't in any rush to do anything.

Alya offered her a weak smile, she slowly wrapped her arms around Marinette, hugging her lightly.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out somehow."

Marinette chuckled, nodding softly as she tried to find comfort in the gesture, but in the back of her mind, she still couldn't help but to worry.

Alya glanced at Marinette, allowing nothing but the music to envelop them completely.

Alya had a hunch that Marinette was still bothered by the situation, and she only hoped that it would ease.

"Look, I took your advice." Alya murmured, rubbing her cheek on to Marinette's freckled cheek. "I told Nino about my pregnancy."

Marinette gasped, pulling back to glance at Alya with a wide smile.

"You did? How did he take it? Is he alright with the whole thing?" She asked, her toes tingling as she bounced with excitement.

When she had spoken to Nino in the past about Alya ignoring him, Marinette got the sense that Nino wasnt the type of man to bail on his responsibilities.

"He was a bit surprised," Alya chuckled, her shoulders shrugged sheepishly. "But he didn't run away. He insisted he'd stay and support me with whatever decision I make. So I guess that's good."

Marinette grinned, wrapping her arms around Alya and squeezing her once more.

"Of course that's good! I told you he wasn't gonna run away!"

Alya scrunched her nose, a warm smile on her face as both women heard someone approach the bar.

"Evening, bitches!" Chloe piped, taking a seat at the bar and patting her hand against the bar top. "Your queen has arrived!"

Alya snorted, releasing Marinette so that she could tend the bar.

"Good evening, your highness. Marinette's shift is almost over, so it looks like you're stuck with me for a few more hours." Alya teased. "I hope that suits you."

Marinette giggled, shooting Chloe an apologetic glance. She had to give Alya props. For a pregnant woman, she worked the most hours than anyone that was scheduled.

"Oh, that's fine~" Chloe sang, her eyes moving over towards Marinette.

"You wouldn't catch me dead in a shoddy place like this, but I've come to let you ladies know that I'm throwing a party tomorrow night. They're still throwing the fireworks for Bastille day, I thought it would be perfect seeing as though the Agreste wedding was still in the papers. It's gonna be huge. I would like for you bitches to come. It'll enhance my status quo."

Alya chortled, leaning against the bar with a grin.

"Is that your way of saying you like us? I mean there's no way we could pass up an invite from Chloe Bourgeois herself. We'd have to be dying."

Chloe snorted, tapping her fingers against the bar as she fixed the strap of her cocktail dress with her other hand.

"I guess you can say that. I've ordered a ton of drinks for the party and I even ordered sodas to accompany your future little crotch goblin."

Alya furrowed her brow, a snort escaping her nose at Chloe's choice of wording.

"Crotch goblin?" Alya reiterated. "Are you referring to my unborn child?"

Chloe gasped, a wide smile on her face as she faked an expression of surprise.

"You see? I am capable of love!" She squealed with a small laugh.

Marinette shook her head, giggling softly as she approached Alya from the left towards the bar.

"Can I get you a drink before I clock out? Or are you going to sit here and continue to be fabulous all night?" Marinette asked, perking a brow.

Chloe pressed her lips together as she pondered.

"I guess I should order your most expensive drink on the menu~" she teased.

"How did the personal interview with my mother go? Do you think she hired you?"

Marinette pursed her lips, moving behind Alya to grab a martini glass to prepare Chloe's drink.

"I didn't fall or trip over my words. I guess that's a start. I think she caught my schmoozing about halfway through the conversation though."

Chloe rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Schmoozing can only get you so far." The blonde muttered, drawing back as Alya placed a coaster in front of her.

"Tell me about it." Marinette groaned, turning over to place the glass by the drink mixer.

Marinette bit her lip, focusing on the cocktail she was meaning to prepare while she allowed the music to drown out Alya and Chloe who began to playfully banter with one another.

Marinette bit her lip, focusing on the task at hand.

She was almost finished with the drink and she was ready to present it to Chloe shortly before clocking out but paused the moment she felt someone approach her from the far end of the bar.

"Marinette,"

The young woman froze, her heart aching as she recognized his voice.

She almost wanted to pretend that she didn't hear him, but by the way she visibly reacted to the sound of his voice, she already knew that he noticed it.

Marinette glanced up at Luka, a deadpanned expression on her features as she quickly glanced back and Alya and Chloe, hoping that they didn't see.

Luka frowned, knowing full well that Marinette was in no mood to deal with him and it fucked him up.

He didn't expect to get caught up in the issues of Kagami, but he didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

The least he could do was give her an explanation.

"Please, listen to me." Luka pressed, the lines under his eyes deepening. "Let me explain everything."

Marinette shook her head, her lips pressing together tautly.

"Luka, I don't know if I have the time. I really just need to serve this drink and head home. Please just leave me alone."

"Marinette please," Luka pleaded, moving down the length of the bar table before she could walk away and avoid him. "I'm begging you, I need you to listen to me. Just- let me meet you outside or something. Give me a chance, let me explain everything."

Marinette sighed, her chest growing tight. She knew that if she'd ignore him and continue, he'd simply follow her towards Chloe and Alya and just make a scene.

Marinette didn't want Alya to know that Luka was the one sleeping with Kagami, because she knew Alya would possibly attempt to castrate him.

Her life was already a daytime drama, she couldn't handle her best friend going on a murderous rampage.

Marinette would have liked to have thought that she wasn't a single rose in a basket that Luka decided to pull. Marinette wanted to believe he genuinely liked her, but how everything went, it almost seemed like he didn't.

It was simply unforgivable.

Adrien wasn't the only one furious with Luka.

Marinette certainly was too.

"Just give me a bit of time to think about it for the night. For now, I need you to step away from the bar before you draw anymore attention. I don't need any of my friends getting involved with this." Marinette explained, keeping her eyes off of Luka.

She couldn't find it in herself to feel guilty, despite the shattered glance in his face as she left him far behind her.

Marinette forced a smile on her face, unable to rid the imagine of Luka from her mind as she served Chloe the drink.

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes, her palm open and out into midair as the raindrops landed on her skin.

The young woman furrowed her brow as each droplet caught into her long lashes that framed her blue eyes.

The droplets slipped through each stand of lash almost as if they were caught in a web.

Marinette reached up, wiping her eyes as she shifted her weight from one leg to another.

She stood underneath the awning, her lips pursing as she glanced down the narrow empty street, waiting for Adrien's bodyguard to pick her up and give her a ride home. Marinette would have taken the bus, but with the way it had been pouring, she didn't want to take that risk of becoming completely soaked like the last time she got caught in the rain.

She had said her quick goodnights to Alya, Rose and Chloe before she hauled ass out of the nightclub in an attempt to evade Luka, and his demanding explanation.

She didn't see him on her way out the door, so she could only assume that she had lost him somewhere off in the crowd. If she had completely pulled it off, she would have avoided any sort of confrontation.

Luka had a lot more explaining to do, not just with her, but with Adrien as well.

"Marinette,"

Marinette froze at the sound of her name. She sighed, her eyes lowering to the ground. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, her heart racing and her brain scolding herself for speaking way too soon.

She clenched her fists inside of her pockets, vexation pulsating through her veins as she turned to him.

"Luka, I really can't do this right now-" Marinette froze, her voice trailing off at the look on Luka's face.

Luka's cheeks were a dark pink, his eyes swollen and flushed. Tears streaming down his face profusely. There were deep bags beneath his eyes, and his usual stylish clothes were limited to just a set of sweats.

His face had taken a pale glow to it and it almost looked as if he caught his death.

"Marinette, I didn't know about her boyfriend." Luka breathed, his voice quivering as he took Marinette's stunned silence as a chance to speak.

"I feel like shit. I haven't been able to eat, or sleep or function normally. I've been feeling so sick to my stomach, especially to know that I fucked up a relationship, and that you're angry with me. I know it seems some sort of way, but I've called you and I wanted to wait for you. It's just- she came back and she got into my head-" Luka clenched his jaw as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I...there's just so much-" Luka continued, his voice cracking. "There's so much in between and I just-"

Tears burned at the edges of his eyes.

"The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you..."

Marinette frowned, her heart plummeting into her stomach at how broken Luka was.

It still didn't excuse what he did.

She knew he was hurting and of course there were complex sides to the story. Marinette had the hunch that Luka was genuine from the start. She didn't technically play nice either. She had almost used him as someone to move on from Adrien, though she felt with all her heart that Luka would be good to her.

She had never seen Kagami show remorse, yet here Luka was, showing her every piece of vulnerability he had to offer. Marinette didn't want to admit it but it broke her heart.

She was willing to give him the chance to explain himself, but there was that look on his face that nearly brought her to her knees. It didn't matter of what his mistake was, Luka didn't deserve to suffer the way he was.

On pure instinct, Marinette wrapped her arms around him drawing him into a taut and warm embrace. She held him tightly towards her body, as all she wanted to do at that moment was assure him.

"I'm sorry that it turned out this way." Marinette whispered, her fingers lightly running through his hair as Luka slowly wrapped his arms around her in return.

"But right now, I need you to go home and get some rest. I'll give you the chance to speak, but I think it should be somewhere more private than this. I'll text you and I'll tell you when it's a good time to come over."

Luka trembled in her arms, crying softly as all he ever wanted to hear was Marinette tell him that she wasn't angry, that she didn't hate him. He needed some sort of hope that there was a chance to be forgiven and that he'd still be able to be apart of her life somehow.

Marinette closed her eyes, sinking into the hug as the rain poured around them profusely.

She could faintly hear the sound of a car pull to the curb, and she knew that was her cue to go, but she couldn't find it in her to let him go

She didn't mind holding him just for a little while. All she would expect is for his bodyguard to let her know he was here, and then escort her inside when she was ready.

"You don't hate me, right?" Luka asked in a strained whisper, ignoring the car that awaited for Marinette. "It's been on my mind the last two days."

Marinette shook her head, her hands playing with his hair gently. She continued to rest her cheek on to his shoulder and she parted her lips.

"No, I don't hate you-"

"Mrs. Agreste." A voice interjected, sending daggers straight into her heart.

It was a voice she recognized, but it certainly wasn't their bodyguard.

Marinette pulled away from Luka, a deep blush coating her cheeks as Adrien stood beneath an umbrella by the car.

His green eyes remained fixated on Marinette, his expression hard as he ignored the fact that Luka was even standing there.

Luka widened his eyes, his arms dropping to his sides as Marinette stepped beneath the umbrella Adrien kept hovered over them both.

The color drained out of Luka's face as Adrien took Marinette by the waist.

"M-Mrs. Agreste?" Luka stammered. "You're married?"

Marinette frowned, stumbling against Adrien as he opened the car door for her.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could almost hear it inside of her ears.

"I'll explain everything later okay?" Marinette assured, her heart sinking as she glanced at Luka one last time before she climbed into the car.

She scooted over, watching Adrien close his umbrella and move in the space beside her without uttering a single word.

Adrien closed the door, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he leaned into his seat.

There was an awkward silence between them and Marinette was worried that Adrien was irritated by the sight of Luka, or perhaps he was irritated by the sight of her hugging him.

She couldn't tell.

Marinette felt completely shattered, her hands clenching onto her coat as the car pulled away from the curb.

The young woman glanced back into the rearview window, a quivering sigh escaping her lips as Luka stood in the middle of the road, his clothes completely drenched as he watched the car leave.

Marinette almost felt like she could cry, her eyes remaining on Luka's broken figure before he finally disappeared.

And it was completely heart breaking.


	38. Chapter 36

**A/N: **

**UPDATE: I had to republish this chapter because there was a whole chunk missing and I didnt realise so I added it between star symbols: *** sorry about that!**

**Hello, just a side note. It's okay to translate my stories. I'd love for people of all languages to enjoy my stories.**

**All you have to do is ask and let me know so I can add your translation to the bio of the story so that readers in that native language know where to go and other avid readers know that you have permission to translate the story.**

**It very rare that I say no.**

**The official Spanish translation is by wattpad user OretniRiascos**

**All other languages ( except English of course) is open to translation.**

**Just let me know.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Fifteen missed calls.

It had only been two days.

Two days since Adrien had witnessed probably the most distressing thing aside from learning his mother had disappeared.

It didn't surprise Adrien that Kagami started with the spam calls only two days after the incident.

She was like that. She had always been like that and it wasn't until now that Adrien realised how controlling and pushy she was.

It almost made him irate.

His heart sank into his stomach the moment his phone began to buzz in his hand.

As if Kagami had the best timing.

Adrien quickly locked his phone, ignoring the call before he set his phone on top of the piano.

There was an awkward silence in the air. Nothing could be heard except for the sounds of the rain pattering against the room as it only grew more and more forceful. The sound of thunder began to rumble throughout the sky, and the moon casted an eerie glow in the room.

Marinette stood awkwardly by the kitchen, glancing down like a child who was about to be reprimanded.

She wanted to turn on a light, or perhaps rush out of the room to a different location so she could change and hide under the blankets.

She squeezed her eyes shut, flinching as lightening flashed throughout the dark area and Marinette couldn't help but to wonder if Luka was alright.

She couldn't get the image of him standing in the rain out of her head. It was a habit of worrying that she couldn't shake. She had never seen Luka in a state of vulnerability.

"Is there something between you and Luka still? I know you two have been on dates before. I just don't want to feel like I'm intruding on something I have no place in." Adrien murmured once the room grew silent.

Marinette blushed deeply, gulping as she hadn't realised just how compromising it looked to see her in his embrace once more.

The young woman couldn't have Adrien believe she was that type of person, they had an intimate interaction the night prior, she wasn't going to take his feelings lightly the way Kagami did.

"N-no!" Marinette breathed, her heart aching in her chest as she could hear the buzzing from Adrien's phone, clambering against the surface of the piano.

"There's nothing between me and Luka." She stuffed her hands into the pocket of her damp sweater, keeping her eyes down at her boots.

"I just- I gave him the chance to talk." Marinette pressed her lips together, suddenly growing warm as she could feel Adrien's eyes on her.

"I'm going to give him the chance to talk. I want to hear what he has to say. He owes me an explanation. I feel like I have a right to know and he has a right to tell his truth." Her voice trailed off as her heart began to thump wildly inside of her chest.

Adrien didn't say anything and they were both enveloped in a silence that was almost deafening yet again.

"I think we both deserve closure." Marinette whispered, taking the silence as an opportunity to speak.

Adrien continued to glance at Marinette, his face remaining impassive even as his phone began to ring once more.

Marinette kept her gaze away from him, worried that Adrien would be frustrated or angry by the sight of Luka. She had only seen him in a blind rage once, and that was when he had actually caught Luka and Kagami together.

"What was your relationship with Luka like? Were you both intimate?" Adrien asked, a grimace on his face as the lines under his eyes deepened.

Adrien wondered what else Luka had taken from him.

Marinette widened her eyes, her blush deepening as she recalled the time they had both almost had sex on their first date.

Reflecting back on it, she couldn't have felt any more shameful than she did at that very moment. She was well aware of how bad it looked, and she only realized it now that her intentions were solely out of pain.

She was desperate and hurting from knowing that Kagami had Adrien's heart. Marinette felt awful that she had lost someone she never had in the first place. She was desperate to move on, she wanted to feel loved, to feel wanted, to feel warm and she was going to do whatever she could to achieve that release, even if it meant losing her virginity.

She certainly did want a relationship with Luka, and though she was forcing it, she realised that Luka didn't deserve a relationship that wasn't authentic, especially because he seemed genuine at the time.

Granted, it was a selfish thing to do, and if Marinette reprimanded Kagami for her selfish attitude, then she could only hold herself accountable for being selfish as well.

She didn't want to lie to Adrien. Lying was what forced him to build walls in the first place. She knew something had happened, and he even implied so when he saw the visible marks Luka had left behind on her neck.

"I-I..." Marinette stammered, her cheeks growing red. "I had initially wanted a relationship with Luka. We only ever agreed to one date. It...it did get close. We were close to doing something." Marinette mumbled, feeling embarrassed about the situation. "I thought that I could move on from you, by dating Luka. I had thought that sex would somehow fix me, but you called before we could move any further."

Marinette fiddled with her key inside of her pocket.

"You just had a strange way of interrupting things at the right moment."

Adrien slipped his hands into his pockets, listening to Marinette's explanation but unable to react to it.

"Why didn't you ignore my phone call? Why not just forget about me, and continue with what would have made you happy?"

Marinette frowned, her heart aching inside of her chest as she worried that she had twisted her words bad enough to appear as if she was blaming him for her not being able to copulate.

"I answered because I couldn't stop thinking about you." Marinette replied almost immediately. "I knew of my feelings for you then, and if anything I realised them at that time more than I could have at any other time."

Marinette slipped her hand out of her pocket and began to rub her cheek nervously.

"I knew at the time you didn't see me that way, and you were in a loyal relationship, I thought I was making a rational decision but I realise now that I would have made a mistake if I allowed him to take my virginity."

Marinette felt her heart jump inside of her chest, her lips growing warm with the blood that rushed to them.

She knew who she wanted to take her virginity, and despite how awful it sounded, she wanted him to since the time they both fooled around in the pool with Nino and Alya.

Marinette wasn't sure if it was the appropriate time to let him know about that, but she really wanted him to know.

She wanted him to know how much she loved him, she wanted him to know how much she trusts him, she wanted him to know how much she admired him.

He deserved to know that, especially after everything they had been through together in the short amount of time they got to know one another.

She wanted to tell him, but nothing came from her lips.

They were submerged into silence once more and Marinette struggled to keep her heart at bay.

Adrien kept his eyes on her, reading the conflicted expression on her features and he almost felt like he had become to prying. His emotions and his thoughts had been all over the place.

Granted, he loved Marinette. He knew that without a doubt, but the situation with Kagami was like an open wound that had only just stopped bleeding.

Marinette glanced into his eyes, her blue orbs flickering back and forth between his green eyes and she ached for him to react to what she had said, but instead his eyes simply lowered to her fishnet stockings and black ankle boots.

"This is the first time I've ever properly seen you in your work uniform." Adrien commented, cutting the silence between them with ease.

His green eyes reflected back to her blushing freckled face in an instant before he reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"You look nice."

Marinette felt completely flaccid, a perplexed feeling flooding her veins as Adrien glanced down at the ground briefly before he turned away and exited back towards the room where she had set the piano.

The young woman blinked, her face heating up in a rapid pace as Adrien left her behind to gather her thoughts.

Marinette wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she certainly wasn't expecting that.

She pressed her lips together, a pout forming on her lips as she wiggled her toes within her boots.

She just needed to change into something much more comfortable.

But at least he liked her stockings.

Marinette turned, focusing on the back steps so she could escape but paused the moment she heard music.

Of course she knew that Adrien grew up playing classical music. In fact, he stressed that his father pushed him to the point where he no longer enjoyed playing the music he enjoyed listening to.

Yet the moment she heard Chopin's Nocturn no 20 in C sharp Minor, she couldn't help but to feel completely taken each time by his talent.

The melody was incredibly melancholic yet undoubtedly evocative. It was almost as if it mimicked his feelings of desperation. Adrien was desperate for some sort of hope.

Marinette frowned, feeling her heart sink as she knew that there was a lot going on in the inside than he had let on.

She tucked her dark hair behind her ear, and sighed. She closed her eyes as the melody began to flood the room, but Marinette knew she couldn't leave him behind.

She changed direction, slowly wandering towards the room where she heard him play. Her blue eyes sought him out in the dark, and despite the flashes from the lightening, she still couldn't quite set where he had been.

It was almost as if a disembodied tune had somehow engaged her.

She leaned into the door way, her heart thumping with each note he played.

She stepped into the room quietly, following the melody as her hands searched for him in the dark.

Her heart skipped beats as the music grew only louder and louder and Marinette knew she was only getting closer to him.

She breathed in the moment her hands found his shoulders.

Without hesitation, Marinette wrapped her arms around him from behind. She leaned into him, her hands crossing at his chest tenderly. She turned her face into his neck, breathing in his scent affectionately.

Adrien leaned into her, his fingers slamming into the keys off note the moment his phone began to buzz once more.

The notes drowned out into the air and Marinette had a hunch that she knew who had been trying to contact him.

Luka had been hounding her on her shift while tending the bar, it only made sense that Kagami was trying to get ahold of Adrien to explain her truth as well.

That was, if she was willing to tell him the truth.

Adrien trembled in Marinette's grip, and he very carefully placed his hand on top of hers, guiding it to his heart where it thumped wildly against his chest.

Marinette frowned, turning her head in so that she could kiss his cheek once more.

"It's okay to be sad, Adrien." Marinette murmured softly, her heart syncopating with his heart. "But you can't avoid her forever. I know you have questions..."

Adrien sighed, his shoulders rolling forward as he remained silent. His eyes shifted in the direction of the buzzing, but he didnt have any intention to answer the phone.

"I don't think I'm ready to hear what she has to say yet." Adrien mumbled, his voice flat, but a grimace etched on to his face.

Marinette frowned, opening her eyes as the phone finally stopped and she pressed her lips together, her hand rubbing his chest in reassurance.

"You used to be really different from when I met you up until now. I'm really worried about you." Marinette closed her eyes once more, a small blush coating her cheeks as she pressed small kisses to his neck.

Adrien felt his breath catch in his chest and he could feel Marinette's hands on him as if it almost calmed his soul.

He felt completely torn at the edges, he had been so conflicted since the night before. It wasn't that he didnt know what he wanted, it was more of that he didn't know who he was.

He felt like Kagami had somehow stripped that away from him.

"I...I feel like I don't know who I am anymore." Adrien whispered, his voice quivering as he struggled to keep himself composed.

He wasn't upset that he had lost Kagami, he was more upset that he had lost himself along the way.

"I realised last night, when I was with you that I've been shaped into a man that Kagami wanted. She was all I knew... I only know what she likes, what she'd want me to do. I've been so conflicted about everything, even by hurting you. I've kept in my father's home and when I met her, she taught me everything I knew outside the confines of my room." Adrien glanced down, his shoulders slumping as Marinette slowly released him, eventually taking a seat beside him on the piano bench.

"I don't know who I'm supposed to be, who I should trust, how I should act. I want to be something for you, something that's worth being here and taking the risks for." Adrien explained, turning his face into her direction.

Adrien felt his heart squeeze in his chest as he could see Marinette's beautiful face in the dark.

Marinette reached over, leaning into him with a grimace. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and she held on to him tightly.

"You're you." She breathed softly, lifting herself up so she could kiss his cheek shyly.

"You've always been you. I'll always love you for you. You don't need to change to be anyone that's deserving of love. All Kagami did was put you into her habits."

Marinette reached up, lightly playing with his blonde hair.

"Habits may be hard to break, but it's certainly doable..." her voice trailed off as she then placed her hand on to his chest.

"But what's important is that you heal. Take your time figuring things out. I can wait, I'm patient and I understand. It's a traumatic feeling to be with someone for so long and then have it ripped away. I know it'll take some time for you to adjust and for you to trust again, but what I said at the wedding, I meant. I'll be here beside you, I'll support you no matter what you do. You're used to doing things alone, but you don't have to this time. I'm here for you..." Marinette whispered, a small blush dusting her cheeks as Adrien suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist.

Marinette gasped, almost forgetting to breathe as Adrien lifted her, settling her on his lap.

Her thighs trembled as they separated, her heart threatening to spill from her lips as it was such a compromising straddling position. She could faintly feel her boots scraping against the soft wood of the piano bench.

She was a little stiff, but Marinette settled into his lap the moment he placed his hands on her hips.

Even Adrien was surprised with his course of action, a deep blush flushed his cheeks and his ears as his eyes fell down to her lips.

His heart squeezed in his chest as the urge to kiss her swept over him.

He wanted to kiss her.

His fingers lightly dug into his hips as he drew her closer to him, the heat of her skin permeating through her fishnet stocking and beneath her skirt. His jaw clenched as there was a sense of electricity radiate throughout his body, and Adrien scolded himself.

The last thing he needed was to scrape the hell out of himself with his zipper. If it had turned out the way it did the other night with him storming out the room with an erection, he'd likely hang himself this time around.

His green eyes moved away from her lips, his mouth going dry at the smudges of makeup on her neck.

Beneath that layer of foundation, he could visibly see the teeth marks and the purple bruising he had left behind with his mouth the night before.

Marinette squeaked, her heart pushing against her chest as Adrien wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a taut embrace. She bit her lip, leaning into him as Adrien buried his face into her neck once more.

The young woman reciprocated the gesture, wrapping her arms around him softly. She pressed her face into his neck and kissed his skin softly.

Marinette felt at peace in his arms, and lately it has been the only place she had ever felt safe.

Adrien slowly opened his eyes, a grimace on his face as he recalled the little noises of anguish she made when he toyed with her breasts the night before. It tore at his heart relentlessly and all he wanted to do was Express how sorry he was but he worried that bringing it up now would possibly make things much more awkward.

"You'd tell me if I'm hurting you, right?" Adrien asked, his hands sliding up and down her back. "Physically and emotionally?"

Adrien closed his eyes again, a small blush on his face as he tried to remind himself to be more gentle with Marinette.

Marinette furrowed her brow, a smirk on her lips as she had a hunch as to why he had asked such a thing.

The young woman groaned as she wrapped her arms even tighter around him.

"Of course I'd tell you." She assured, her hands reaching up to play with his hair gently. "You're doing fine so far. I promise."

Adrien smiled, turning his head in to press a soft kiss to her cheek before he rested against her completely.

"I'm sorry about the marks on your neck. I didn't realise they were going to be that bad. I suppose I got too carried away." He murmured, closing his eyes.

Marinette giggled softly, her legs tightening around him as she wanted to cling on to him.

"It's okay," she breathed, her heart fluttering in her chest. Marinette recalled how she craved to wear kisses from him from the first time she had spotted marks on his neck from his ex girlfriend.

A small smile remained on her lips as a strange sense of accomplishment pulsated through her veins at the thought of wearing Adrien's kisses on her skin.

"I promise, it's alright."

* * *

Alya yawned, her feet and her back aching as she clambered into her apartment building.

The brunette sighed, jamming her finger into the elevator button to the seventh floor.

Alya wasn't sure when pregnancy symptoms started but she already knew when her feet started to swell. She was often sick in the morning and ever since learning she was pregnant she had trouble sleeping and she suffered with a ton of pregnancy cravings.

Most of her pregnancy cravings were ice chips and chocolate pretzels, but the thought of them only ever make her sick.

Alya would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't worried about her current occupation.

She didnt want to leave the bar she worked at, she genuinely loved her job. She loved the people she worked with, she loved the hours and she enjoyed the people she met at the bar on a nightly basis. It was true that Alya did carry on a second catering job, but she knew that with a baby, she couldn't keep up with those jobs. This was especially once she started growing.

She wasn't sure if she could handle standing on her feet for hours until the early morning hours. She was getting tired earlier in the day, and when she tried to sleep she often couldn't.

Alya never suffered with anxiety before in her entire life, at least not at this level before.

She was tired, emotionally and physically.

All she wanted to do was try and get some sleep so she could wake up early tomorrow to go job hunting.

Alya rubbed her eyes, trying not to be sick from the movement of the elevator. Her heart skipped a few beats as the thunder rumbled throughout the entire space.

Alya enjoyed a good thunderstorm, but only when she was in bed and watching it from her window.

The brunette stepped out of the elevator, fumbling with her keys inside of her hand and she hummed, trying to keep herself awake.

She glanced up, her eyes widening as she spotted a familiar figure leaning just outside her down.

She nearly shook her head, her heart doing flips inside of her chest the moment she could recognize Nino waiting awkwardly outside her apartment door with a bag and a bouquet of red roses.

Alya paused just before she made it halfway down the hall, a small smile on her face as she couldn't believe how much of a dork Nino was.

The more she thought about it, the more she was kind of glad that she revealed to Nino that she was pregnant.

It certainly felt a lot better to have someone else share some of the weight. The fact that Nino was still willing to be around and support any decisions she made, somehow made the experience so much more helpful.

"Are you stalking my apartment now?" Alya asked with a teasing lilt. She perked a brow as she slowly approached him. She dug through her keys before fishing out the appropriate one.

Nino chuckled, a small blush coating his cheeks as Alya stood beside him to unlock the door.

"Actually, I was waiting for you to get back. I wasn't sure when your shift ended so I made sure to show up a little early." Nino explained, lifting the plastic bag to show her.

"I brought some food! I mean, in case you were hungry. I'm not sure if you haven't eaten already." Nino cleared his throat, feeling as awkward as ever.

Alya chuckled, turning the knob and opening the door so that he could step inside with her.

Her eyes followed him as he walked in. The male wandered over towards the kitchen so that he could place the plastic bag of food on to the kitchen counter.

Alya closed the door behind him, locking it securely before she turned to glance at Nino who stood beside the counter, clutching on to the roses.

"So...are those roses for the kitchen?" Alya asked, a light chuckle emanating from between her lips as Nino's blush only grew more and more deeper.

"Erm...uh. No." Nino breathed, using his other hand to rub the back of his neck. He shyly offered her the roses, a timid smile on his lips as he glanced up at her once more. "I actually brought these for you."

Alya lightly shook her head, finding his posture completely amusing yet cute at the same time. She approached him with a warm smile before she gingerly took the roses from him.

"I figured as much." She murmured, running one of her finger tips through the soft petals. "But I thank you. They're beautiful." She commented before she moved back into the kitchen.

Nino watched her as she dug through the cabinets for a proper vase.

He wasn't sure where their relationship stood, but he wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her into him like old times.

It had been awhile since they had actually spent time together and Nino was just grateful that he was able to see her again. He was happy that she allowed him back into her life once more. Alya being pregnant certainly didn't change how he felt about her, and granted, they were both nervous about having to raise a child, but Nino had high hopes.

Their dynamic was going to be a little different from now on, but Nino loved her and was willing to ride out any wave their lives had to offer.

"I've missed you." Nino confessed, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I don't think you have the slightest idea of how much I've missed you."

Alya froze, pressing her lips together as she hated to admit that she missed him just as much.

She was a little flustered that he wouldn't give her space in the first place, but her anguish was only exacerbated by her hormones.

The brunette sighed, allowing her chest to be free of the breath she had been holding as she filled the glass vase.

"I don't want you to think I wanted you to be out of my life permanently. I understand that they way I went about showing you how much space mattered to me wasn't the best idea." Alya placed the roses into the vase and carefully set them aside onto the counter.

"But you need to understand that I was scared of ruining your life." Alya explained, slowly turning around to face him. She leaned on to the counter and crossed her arms as she tried to make the conversation as less tense as possible.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for abandoning you without explanation. I know I should have talked to you about this." Alya reached up to lightly rub her temples. "I'd blame my pregnancy hormones about this but I'd like to think I'm passed that point."

Nino frowned, inwardly scolding himself not to run towards her and take her into his arms.

"I'm sorry for not giving you the space you needed. It wasn't my intention to force you to come out with this truth before you were ready..." his voice trailed off as he glanced down at the floor briefly.

"But I want to assure you that this isn't ruining my life. As cheesy as it sounds, you not being in my life pretty much ruins my life."

Alya chewed on her bottom lip, letting his words sink in.

She wanted to believe that everything would be okay, but considering her financial situation, she knew that there were gonna be bumps along the way.

Nino ran a hand through his hair, worried that Alya's silence meant that he was just digging himself into a deeper hole.

"I've learned my lesson. I know you're an eccentric woman and I fully accept that." He chuckled, his face growing warm as Alya shyly glanced away.

"But I know that one thing will never change, and that's how I feel about you."

Alya blushed, trying to remain impassive as she could despite her heart threatening to leap from her chest. She couldn't help it, but she had somehow wanted to hear those words.

She knew she hadn't been the best to deal with, but she needed that assurance that he'd accept her flaws and all.

"You're not just saying that in the moment?" Alya questioned, her voice quivering as she cursed her hormones for making her so emotional. "How do I know you won't leave when the baby is born?"

Nino widened his eyes, he felt his heart sink into his stomach at the face that she thought he'd do something like that to her.

"Alya, I love you. I've always loved you since the moment I first saw you. I mean, sure you cringed when I approached, but the conversations we've had, the time we spent together, the connection I have with you- I don't feel that with anyone else. Even when you told me you were pregnant, I knew I wanted to be here. I wanted to remain by yourself and I want to continue loving you." Nino ranted, his voice breaking with every last word. He was desperate then, and he was desperate now for Alya to see how much she meant to him. He needed her to see how much he didn't want to lose her. She meant everything to him.

Alya quickly glanced away, her chest feeling tight as tears pooled into the edges of her eyes. She had tried for many weeks to keep herself together, but as time went on, she was coming undone measure by measure. She couldn't bottle it inside anymore.

The fear, the emotion, the mutual love and understanding she had for him only tugged at her heart relentlessly.

Alya didn't utter a single word, she could no longer fight the tears that began to ebb down her blushing cheeks.

Nino felt his heart shatter in that instant.

Out of reflex, he only moved in on her.

Alya gasped, her eyes widening as Nino held her hips and brought her into him.

His warm arms swathed themselves around her, drawing her flush against his body.

She trembled, her body growing warm as his lips touched her, sealing her cries with a passionate kiss.

Nino deepened the kiss, his hand cupping her face as he kept them close and Alya couldn't help herself.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and she kissed him back. Their lips moved against one another passionately.

Alya furrowed her brow, a low whimper escaping from between her lips as Nino leveled the kiss. He pulled away softly, resting his head against hers as his hand slipped into hers, holding it tightly.

Alya immediately buried her face into his chest, her lungs expanding as she attempted to catch her breath. She was thankful he stopped the kiss where it did, or they'd be leaving the food behind for another night.

The air grew silent, nothing but their breaths and the rain could be heard in the quite space they were in.

Nino was lost in contemplation but he couldn't think of anything else to prove to her how much he loved her.

He wanted to do it.

The thought almost made him shiver with joy.

Nino pulled back, bringing Alya's hand to his lips to press gentle kisses to her knuckles.

"If we're having a baby," Nino breathed, his cheeks reddening. "Let's make this official. Let's take this relationship to the next level.

Alya furrowed her brow, her mind still clouded from the kiss she had experienced earlier. It was almost like she was in a tornado, and then she was suddenly thrust back into the real world. She was literally dizzy.

"Next level?" She asked, her voice breathy as she pulled back to glance at him properly. "You mean to date publicly?" She asked, perking a brow.

Nino chewed his lip, his fingers lacing into her tenderly. He knew he was walking on a fine line, but he only lived one life. Love was about chances, and if he didn't take this chance, then he'd live his life with regret.

"No, Alya." He murmured softly, his eyes moving back to glance into hers.

"I want you to marry me."


	39. Chapter 37

Marinette furrowed her brow, a small groan emanating from her throat as she could feel the warmth of the sun permeating from the curtains of their bedroom.

She could still smell the aroma of rain from the open window and she was glad that the storm was over. She didn't know how to convince Adrien to go to bed, but she heard him mumbling throughout the night.

He tossed and turned.

He whined and whined until he eventually fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Marinette would wrap her arms around him and draw him close.

She didn't know what time he'd consider talking to Kagami, but she knew that part of his insomnia wouldn't stop until he had fully confronted Kagami and heard her side of the story and finally get some closure.

Marinette had stayed up most of the night with him, refusing to sleep until Adrien was calm enough to sleep. She had felt incredibly guilty, worried that he wouldn't get enough sleep for his early morning modeling gig.

The young woman made sure to take a mental note to talk about taking some time off. They both certainly needed it.

Marinette slipped her hands more so underneath the bedsheets, her heart sinking as they came up empty. She didn't want to sleep through him waking up for work, but Adrien was too mindful. He made sure to prepare himself for work without making any noise so she wouldn't wake up.

She sighed, lifting her head up and glancing at the disheveled bedding with a grimace.

"Adrien..." she whimpered, rolling on her back and glancing up at the ceiling.

She mindlessly reached for her phone at the bedside table, her fingers curling around the mobile device as she used one of her digits to swipe through the screen.

A warm smile spread across her lips as she opened Adrien's contact with a small blush.

_"I see you've managed to sneak away from me again. I hope you won't avoid me tonight. I've been looking forward to seeing you~"_

Marinette felt her heart squeeze in her chest as she reread her message over and over again before she eventually sent it.

She tossed her phone onto the side of the bed, her eyes fixated onto the ceiling as she tried to ponder what she wanted to do on her day off without Adrien.

The entire house was hers, aside from Tikki and she was well aware that Alya was pregnant and struggled to get sleep most nights. She wouldn't want to bother Alya for a cup of coffee.

She could visit her parents to see what they were up to, but it was a weekday morning, she could only assume that they were incredibly busy working the bakery.

She loved her parents, but Marinette wasn't awake enough to help them with the morning rush.

Marinette turned to her side, the breeze flowing through the open window behind her. A small frown made it's way on to her face as she recalled the look on Luka's face the night before.

She groaned, her heart immediately sinking once more the more she thought about it. It wasn't just Luka that had some explaining to do.

Marinette had some explaining to do as well.

She knew she couldn't put it off, and she wasn't sure when she'd have time to herself to explain everything to him as well as get what had happened between him and Kagami.

Marinette immediately grabbed her phone, not wasting another minute as she pulled up Luka's contact. She bit her lip, her fingers slamming into the keyboard as she hoped to the heavens that Luka was somehow awake.

It was times like this, that Marinette was thankful that she had a lovely garden out back.

* * *

Marinette blushed against the sun, she could faintly hear the birds chirping above them, and even though it was still early it had grown quite warm.

She stuck with something light to wear, one of her favorite sun dresses she had sewn for a project in school.

Her blue eyes settled on Luka who sat by the garden. He looked incredibly drained, like he had suffered another sleepless night. Marinette couldn't help but to feel for him.

She had texted him on a whim, and she was grateful that he had the time to stop by so that they could properly explain what they needed to get out there.

Marinette blushed, sitting beside him as she placed the two glasses of lemonade on the cement beside them.

Luka glanced down at the drink, the lines under his eyes deepening before he peered back at Marinette who kept her glass in her hands to take small sips.

"Your home looks amazing." Luka complimented, grabbing the second glass of lemonade off the cement. "The garden looks amazing."

Marinette smiled timidly, her fingers clenching on to her glass as she felt the air grow tense around them.

"Thanks, I think it's a bit too big, but it was a gift." She replied, sighing as she glanced back at him.

Luka hummed, his brow furrowing awkwardly as he attempted to offer her a warm smile. The male squinted in the rays of the sun, and he briefly brought the glass to his lips to take a quick sip.

"A wedding gift, I assume?" He mused, keeping his eyes away from her.

Marinette exhaled, feeling incredibly small where she sat. It did look bad, there was no doubt about it, but he didnt seem to know the half of it.

The young woman glanced down, a solemn expression on her face as she rolled the glass between her palms thoughtfully.

"Do you remember when we met up at your apartment for our first date? I said there was something I needed to tell you, but I couldn't tell you at the time." Marinette elucidated, her blue eyes remaining fixated on her drink.

Luka pressed his lips together, subtly nodding as his eyes glanced down at the memory of what they almost did that night.

"Were you meaning to tell me that you were married?"

Marinette reached up to run a hand through her hair nervously.

"It's not what you think. I've wanted to tell you for awhile, but the more I thought about it, the more it just sounded completely insane. I wasn't sure if you'd believe me or even want to stick with me through this mess..." her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes.

"The marriage between me and my husband isn't real. We didn't marry for love. My great grandfather contracted my hand in marriage to the Agreste family so that they can receive jewels that's been in my family for ages. Apparently these jewels were some sort of relics. Adrien's father really wants those jewels, so if I didn't follow through with the marriage, he'd be able to sue my parents. I didn't want my parents to lose everything they had."

Luka furrowed his brow, his eyes moving over towards Marinette who fumbled with her glass of lemonade nervously.

Marinette felt her heart squeeze in her chest and her mouth felt dry. She took a stiff gulp of her drink with wide eyes. Even hearing it come out of her mouth, it sounded completely insane. Even she wouldn't believe something like that.

"So...you were forced to marry someone you didn't know so some random guy could get jewels for a seriously old contract?" Luka reiterated, his eyes blinking as he tried to take in what she had told him.

"Arranged marriages are still a thing?"

Marinette blushed deeply, her heart racing as she nodded.

"Y-Yeah. It's still a thing in some places and yes; I had to marry Adrien Agreste via contract so that his father could get the jewels. We never treated it as a real relationship because he had a girlfriend for four years. He was already in a serious relationship, and he was loyal." Marinette explained, her heart aching in her chest as she recalled the memories of Adrien and Kagami. "When I met you, Adrien and I had plans to divorce so he and Kagami could continue their relationship and I would be free to start my own. I really wanted to tell you, but I thought that by the time you and I started something official, Adrien and I would have fulfilled our contract and be done."

Marinette bit her lip, her heart sinking as Luka's expression only grew more and more downcast.

"She was dating him for four years?" Luka asked, his voice quivering as it dawned on him how serious their relationship was.

Marinette frowned, subtly nodding as she reached over and placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Didn't she tell you about that?" She asked, her voice lowering to a comforting whisper.

"She didn't tell me anything, Marinette." Luka sighed, his voice cracking at the mention of her. "She literally told me nothing. I met her at one of my concerts..." his voice trailed off as he glanced down.

"I wanted something serious with her. She told me she wasn't looking for something like that at the time. We met up for small dates, and though I didn't expect the relationship to turn physical, that's just what it turned into. She seemed okay with it, and I guess I was okay for awhile." Luka paused, his eyes closing as he swallowed hard, struggling to keep himself composed.

"This went on for years. I had no idea..." Luka glanced up at Marinette his heart sinking at her horrified expression.

"I got bored with the relationship. I didn't want a relationship solely for sex. I wanted something serious, I wanted something that would grow. We were at a completely standstill." Luka glanced down quickly, his hands trembling as he held the glass tightly. "And then I saw you..."

Marinette pressed her lips together, her mind struggling to wrap around the fact that Luka had been seeing Kagami for years. She couldn't help but to wonder if she ever took her relationship with Adrien serious.

It genuinely made her sick to her stomach.

"I saw you and I knew what I wanted. My actions and feeling for you were genuine. I took a shot in the dark and I asked you out. I didn't expect you to be so receptive, but the moment you agreed to go on our first date, I immediately cut it off with her. I told her that we could be normal friends, because if anything serious happened between us both, then I wanted to do it right. I wanted to be solely loyal to you."

Marinette frowned, the wheels in her head turning. It all started to make sense.

Now that she thought about it, she did notice how hostile Kagami had gotten around the time she accepted Luka's proposal. She had recalled how Kagami claimed she took everything from her.

All Kagami did was accuse her of trying to take Adrien, when those weren't her intentions at all.

But when she started dating Luka, she had inadvertently taken Luka from her in that point in time. Marinette had no way of knowing that Luka and Kagami were a thing, as far as she was concerned, she was only dating Adrien at the time.

Marinette's chest tightened with anger. The more she pieced things together, the more she simply wanted to slam her fist into Kagami's face.

"Even after our date, I didn't hear from you. But I waited. I had every intention to wait. I called you and I called you, but there were no answers. I understand that it was an awkward encounter and I was willing to give you all the time you needed. I tried to tell myself that you were just busy." Luka continued, placing his drink to the side as he was beginning to feel sick.

"But Kagami was persistent. She'd call me constantly. I think she even showed up to my home to talk to me when I wouldn't answer. If you don't know, she's incredibly persistent. She told me that you didn't call because it was likely you found someone else. She claimed that I was being ghosted because I wasn't good enough or that I wasn't meant to be in serious relationships." Luka explained, his face going grave.

"She showed up to my home that night, and she talked about how much she missed me, about how much she was going to be here for me. She promised she wouldn't ghost me or hurt me or leave me behind. She told me she wanted me, and though I felt numb, we ended up having sex."

The male shut his eyes, reaching up to tug his hair with frustration.

"I had no idea I was ruining a four year relationship. I didn't mean for her boyfriend to hate me. I didn't mean to hurt you, I hate that I was lied to by Kagami, but I can't bring myself to hate her or anyone. I want to apologize to her ex boyfriend, but he looks at me with such a sour face. I genuinely feel like he'll kill me if I approach him."

Marinette sighed, her stomach turning. She clenched her fists, her cheeks growing red as she recalled how much Kagami pressured Adrien to have sex with her. It was pissing her off.

"I don't think Adrien hates you, but I don't think it's a good idea to approach him. He's still upset about the whole situation, and I don't think he's ready to hear the truth from you yet." Marinette murmured, running her hand up and down Luka's back with a weak smile.

"I understand that it isn't your fault. If it helps I don't hate you either, and I'm sorry I never called back..." she bit her lip, her heart squeezing in her chest as Luka glanced back towards her.

"You just made a bad judge of character, but I need you to know that you deserve better. Better than Kagami, and better than me..."

* * *

Adrien opened his eyes, the warm breeze blowing through his blonde hair.

The thin outer shirt he wore blew with the wind and Adrien tried to focus on the beautiful orange sky above him.

He wasn't sure if he was making the right choice, but he wanted to believe in what Marinette had said. There had to be some sort of closure, or he wouldn't be able to ever sleep again.

He slipped his hands into his pockets, his eyes lowering to the stones on the ground. He simply couldn't wait to go back home and starve himself for a couple of days.

He had been so anxious that whatever he ate, only came right back up. He couldn't even enjoy the tasty treats at his own wedding.

Adrien knew it only felt like the end of the world, but Marinette truly was his second chance. He wanted to get everything right this time around.

He was a little stunned to see her in the arms of Luka the other night, but he knew that there was a previous relationship between the two. He found it in himself to trust Marinette in her explanation.

Though Adrien wasn't sure if he was ready to see Luka or talk to him yet, but that opportunity surely was coming.

"Adrien."

Kagami's voice emanated from behind him.

Adrien froze, daggers shooting into his heart at the sound of her voice uttering his name.

It was like leaving home for a really long time. A home that was anything but welcoming, but this home was the only thing he ever knew.

He knew that she was no good, but because he was used to the routines with her, he was only tempted to go back.

But he was hurting and he was angry. He couldn't do that to himself.

Adrien refused to look at her, his eyes lifting up to the orange sky, relaxing into the warm breeze. He attempted to calm himself, as the sound of her voice immediately filled him with anger.

Kagami glanced at his shadow with a grimace. She was well aware that Adrien knew she was there, but refused to acknowledge her.

She did something horrible, and she only understood why he was so angry with her.

Kagami knew that if she hadn't been caught, she'd continue doing what she did, but she had a problem she couldn't control.

She only needed him to understand that.

"Adrien, I'm sorry." Kagami pleaded, her voice quivering as her face flushed. "Please, give me a second chance. I made a huge mistake and I regret everything. You know I've only ever loved you and I still love y-"

"How long?" Adrien asked, interjecting Kagami before she could say anything else. "How long have you been seeing other people behind my back?"

Kagami pressed her lips together, her heart sinking into her stomach and she glanced down immediately. Tears immediately pooled into the edges of her eyes as she knew that if she told him the truth, he would hate her. Kagami knew that if she chose to lie instead, that would only strain their relationship even more so. She could risk losing him forever.

"Adrien, please don't hate me..." Kagami pleaded, her voice cracking at the last word. "I need you to promise that you won't hate me if I tell you."

Adrien sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as he knew this was bad news.

"Kagami, how long were you doing this?" Adrien asked, his chest growing tight as the need for the answer only grew more and more.

Kagami reached up, immediately rubbing the tears from her cheeks with a panicked expression. She trembled, her fists clenching at her sides and she glanced away.

"I...I started seeing Luka two weeks after you and I started dating." She confessed, her voice growing more and more quiet.

Adrien widened his eyes, almost feeling like his soul was ejected from his body. She had been cheating on him throughout the entirety of their relationship.

She was cheating on him long before he had met Marinette and shortly after his mother disappeared.

Adrien couldn't understand how he could be so myopic. He had trusted her, and loved her for four years of his life. He was even willing to break Marinette into a thousand pieces because he put everything he had into his relationship with her.

It was completely shattering.

It was angering.

She took him as a complete fool and Adrien certainly felt like he was one as well.

"Was this relationship serious to you at all?" Adrien questioned, his voice sharp as he stepped back to glance at her.

Kagami gasped, glancing up at her heart sank. The way he spoke to her was unlike how he had ever spoken to her before. He seemed cold, he seemed angry and just completely distant. Kagami was desperate to go back to the way they were, she missed the way he was gentle, loving and caring towards her.

"A-Adrien, I did take it seriously. I loved you with everything I had. I know I fucked up but I can't lose you. My feelings for you are real and when I saw you with Marinette, I simply couldn't-"

"Marinette had nothing to do with any of this! You put her through hell, constantly bullying her and saying horrible things to her and treating her like shit, because you didn't want her around me while you were fucking some other dude behind my back for years!" Adrien yelled. "You wasted four years of my life! You lied to me, y-you got me to trust you, you got me to care about us." Adrien paused, reaching up to run his hand through his hair.

"You almost got me to marry you, to live with you, to give you my virginity, knowing that you had a knife in my back. How were you able to do all of this to me without feeling an ounce of guilt? If you really loved me or cared about me, you wouldn't have done this to me."

Kagami pressed her lips together, her chest growing tight at how Adrien spoke to her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, and in fact she still hated Marinette with every fiber of her being, but she knew that if she expressed those thoughts, it would only make the situation worse.

"Adrien! I keep telling you that I loved you. I still love you!" Kagami retorted, her flushed skin growing more dark as Adrien face away from her, completely disregarding her explanation.

"I know nothing I say can deter or excuse what I did to you. I know it's awful. There are many ways I could have went about this, but I have a problem." She breathed, her chest growing tight once more. Tears pooled into the edges of her eyes once more and began to stream down her freckled cheeks.

"There are voids in me. It's hard to explain what they are but, when I was younger, my mother was so controlling. She never let me have any friends, she never let me see the fucking light of day. She controlled who I saw, who I met, who I called on my phone. I couldn't even play games, or being a normal person." She pressed her lips together, her tears growing cold on her cheeks from the breeze.

"The only good thing that came from it was that I met you through her. You were there with me when she passed away." Kagami explained, her voice strained at the memory of the death of her mother.

Adrien kept her gaze away from her, his brow furrowing as he recalled what had happened with her mother. He remembered they connected so well because both of their parents were controlling in their lives. They found comfort in each other, they understood each other on that level.

"I was completely thrown when she passed away, but for the first time in my life I had control of my life. I got to do what I wanted." She blushed deeply, her lip drawing between her teeth. "Until I lost control of that. It was all about the control. I allowed things to get out of hand, but every day I discovered new voids in mourning my mother, as well as not knowing what do to with my freedom. I had been kept away for so long, nothing I did registered. I know it's a shitty excuse, but I truly had no intentions of hurting anyone."

Adrien remained dispassionate. He didn't know what to make of it. He understood what it was like to be sheltered, to be kept away from the world. Hell, before he met Kagami, he didn't know what life was like on the outside.

He was incredibly awkward, only expressing friendship the way he knew how by reading manga and watching shoujo anime.

Even then, he was able to differentiate between right and wrong. He honestly didn't know how he should feel about the whole thing.

Especially because since he met Marinette, he was able to feel more free and like himself. She introduced him to different people, different foods and her parents were incredibly welcoming and loving towards him.

He had been showed genuine love and true friendship aside from Nino by Marinette and her family and as much as he hated to admit it, he had found himself becoming more and more drawn to her.

Each time they got too close, he'd pull away, because he felt guilty. He loved Kagami.

At least he thought he did.

"I know it'll take you some time to trust me, or even want to listen to what I have to say." Kagami continued in a low whisper.

"But I'm begging for a chance to gain your trust again. I made a huge mistake, and I swear on everything I won't make that mistake again. I know I fucked up, but the times we had were real and meant something to me. I'm still the same person from four years ago..."

Adrien widened his eyes, his heart squeezing in his chest as Kagami wrapped her arms around him.

It brought him back to old times when they'd cuddle in bed and watch movies or perhaps cuddle while watching the fireworks.

Adrien had grown accustomed to the image he had created with her, and he was in so much pain he was willing to slip back into the imagery just so he could feel a sense of normality.

While it was true that he didn't hate Kagami, he simply couldn't forgive her for what she did.

He knew that he needed some time to heal and to trust her again, but he sat beside himself on the decision of ever starting a relationship again.

His chin rested on the top of her head and he closed his eyes as Kagami whispered over and over again of how much she loved him.

But was he really okay with something like this?


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: hello! Yessss I'm still alive and I'm sorry I disappeared for so long and took awhile to update!**

**Firstly, I'd like to say that I really do appreciate the support and I really do love that you gave my story a chance and I'm also super glad that some of you enjoy them so much! But please don't spam me demanding an update!**

**I write these stories for fun and I put it out there hoping for positive feedback, I feel immensely pressured to get a chapter up and that's when it doesn't become fun anymore and feels more like a chore. When that happens, the chapters start to lose its quality and you guys certainly deserve better than that.**

**I posted on my wattpad account a couple weeks ago that I had some irl things to deal with regarding my family member's health and that needed my undivided attention and my energy.**

**Everything seems settled and I hope to be back to updating as frequent as I used to, but it might go back to once a week, unless I miraculously get a break again.**

**I'm still so sorry it took forever to get this out, but please note that one update request is good enough. I read all my comments/ reviews and always take them into consideration. Every extra update demand (which I know you guys dont mean harm) just tells me to purposely delay the next update.**

**Please dont hate me!**

**Anyway, enough with this long ass author's note, and I thank if you took the time to read it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fuck that!"

Adrien jumped, his eyes widening at Nino's sharp voice.

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to rev himself up about his interaction with Kagami before Chloe's party, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to get it out of his system before he exploded. It felt good to vent about that thing to his friend.

These kinds of conversations Adrien didn't want to have with Marinette, but he knew he would have to eventually.

"I don't buy that excuse." Nino sighed, sliding his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "If she cheated on you once, she'll cheat again. You've got a fresh start, don't go back to that. She'll continue to lie."

Adrien subtly nodded, his eyes glancing up into the night sky as both men stood in the garden of his shared home with Marinette. He knew Nino was right, and though he had told himself this dozens of times already, but it was always nice to have someone reiterate that for him.

"That was four years, dude. If she was fucking someone two weeks into a relationship, then she didn't give you guys a chance. Therefore you shouldn't give her a chance." Nino continued, his eyes moving up towards the moon.

Adrien nodded, a loud sigh escaping from his lips and he tried to take in the warm breeze.

"I know, I thought I'd entertain myself with the idea." Adrien explained, glancing back over to Nino who chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Why would you entertain that idea? You do know what you want, don't you?" Nino mused, shifting his gaze back to Adrien.

Adrien nodded, a smirk on his lips as he had felt better. He felt like he had finally taken that breath of fresh air. Adrien had a brand new start with a woman who had proven herself to be more than trust worthy. He mentioned before that he wanted to do this right, and he had no intentions to fuck up.

"Of course I know what I want." Adrien deadpanned, his eyes moving to the direction of his home where Marinette and Alya were getting prepared inside.

"I want to be with Marinette..."

Nino fist pumped, a wide smile on his lips as his ship was coming to life.

"Yes!" He exclaimed into the night sky, a laugh emanating from his chest after the declaration of celebration.

"Dude, did you tell her how you felt yet?" He questioned, immediately nudging his elbow into Adrien who blushed deeply.

Adrien pressed his lips together, offering his friend a subtle shrug.

"I mean, I told her that I had feelings for her." He murmured timidly. "I really do enjoy her company. When I met Kagami, she made a situation better whereas Marinette seems to make me better as a whole." Adrien reached up to run his hand through his hair.

"I feel like I actually enjoy being me..." Adrien conceded, his heart squeezing in his chest. "I've not ever wanted to be me in so long."

Nino nodded, his fingers gliding across his chin in contemplation.

"You've got a second chance. You can't pass this up by going back to what you thought you knew. What you had before wasn't what it was made out to believe."

Adrien nodded, knowing full well what Nino meant.

"I know. I got some sort of explain, even though it wasn't excused. Let's just hope I can finally sleep tonight."

"We are ready!" Alya exclaimed, stepping out into the garden with Marinette by her side. "I've brought my mini-me with!"

Both Adrien and Nino turned, Adrien being struck by Marinette's dark bun, with thick ringlets at the fringe alongside her short black cocktail dress with Alya.

Marinette glanced up at Adrien timidly, a small smile tugged on her pink flushed lips as she approached him.

"Yes! The queens have arrived!" Nino declared, running his fingers through Alya's loose hair. "It was agony waiting for you guys. You look drop dead gorgeous." He murmured, his lips pressing against her cheek.

"You look amazing." Adrien complimented, taking Marinette's hand gently. "I mean, the dress...it looks good. Your hair is pretty too."

Marinette felt her heart thump away and she bit her bottom lip, giggling at how awkward Adrien had become.

"T-Thank you." She stammered, her cheeks growing warm as her fingers laced into his.

Alya leaned into Nino, a warm smile on her lips as the air between her and Nino finally seemed to become less tense. She had a gut feeling that everything was finally going to be okay. It helped her anxiety tremendously.

"I've never seen the fireworks at the Eiffel Tower." Marinette murmured, her skin warming up the moment Adrien placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her closer to his side.

"I-I'm glad Chloe lives in the city. It'll give me a chance to look around."

Alya wrapped her arm around Nino, following out as Adrien and Marinette took the initiative to lead the way out of the garden towards the pavement where Adrien's bodyguard would be waiting.

"You guys better not get wasted without me. You know that I can't drink." She pouted, whimpering as Nino gave her a light squeeze around the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't be having any drinks. Soda is just fine with me." Nino assured, pressing another kiss to the cheek.

"I guess that leaves Adrien and Marinette." She murmured, biting her lip as her eyes traveled down to their hands as they walked side by side.

"Don't worry, I won't be counting drinks. It's the first time I've seen the fireworks at the Eiffel Tower too. I'm more looking forward to that, but maybe I'll have a drink or two." Adrien replied, quickly glancing at Marinette.

His heart nearly stopped in his chest at the way her skin glowed in the moonlight. It was almost as if every freckle on her skin was placed their perfectly. Her dark hair and thick lashes framed her features perfectly. He could have sworn he was looking at an angel.

Adrien couldn't understand why only Marinette had that affect on him.

Almost everytime he saw her, he wanted to ravage her completely.

Marinette hummed, keeping her eyes on the moon as it was a beautiful night. Her hand squeezed Adrien's and her heart fluttered in her chest.

"I guess a drink wouldn't hurt." Marinette hummed, leaning into Adrien with a warm smile.

She couldn't wait to finally watch the fireworks with Adrien.

* * *

Marinette swore she had never heard music so loud in her life.

When she worked her late night shifts at the bar, it was quite loud, but this was almost shattering her ear drum.

Although she did have her wedding in this venue, Marinette couldn't have been more surprised to see how much Chloe transformed it.

Bodies were packed from wall to wall, and at the drink stand, were hired caterers to serve drinks and hand out the refreshments.

If she didn't know any better, Marinette would have believed she was at a night club, except this was a private party.

She winced at the strobe light, squinting in the dark. She could see the glass floors beneath her and Marinette felt so out of place.

If it were up to her, she'd likely cling on Adrien throughout the night, but she knew that wasn't possible.

Marinette wouldn't have minded dancing on the dance floor if it wasn't so packed. At this point, being a wallflower seemed more and more enticing.

"Wow!" Alya screaming over the music. "I didn't think she was throwing this big of a party! Do you think we should have left our invitation? It seems as though she invited the entire city!"

Adrien kept his hand at the base of Marinette's back as he guided her into the venue with Alya and Nino right in the front of them.

"When it comes to Chloe, I can't say I'm surprised by anything. I hear a lot of things from her dad. She calls herself extra!" Adrien replied, his voice barely moving through the music.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart feeling as if it bounded inside of her chest with the beat of the music. She craned her neck and glanced around, her brow furrowing as she tried to find Chloe somewhere in the crowd but was instead greeted by a caterer offering them shots.

Alya pouted, watching as Marinette and Adrien grabbed the shot glasses off the tray.

Nino tightened his arms around Alya's waist with a warm smile as he politely declined the drink offered to him.

He nuzzled his face into his girlfriend's hair before he leaned down to kiss her ear.

"I promise I won't get too drunk!" Marinette exclaimed, quickly taking her shot. She shivered as the liquid burned going down her throat. She pressed her lips together, attempting to withhold the cough that threatened to erupt from her chest.

Adrien perked a brow, watching with amusement as Marinette put up the front that she was calmed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a small grin on his lips as Marinette's face grew redder than a tomato.

The young woman stubbornly glanced away, nodding as she lightly attempted to cough it up bit by bit.

"That's what you get for drinking without me!" Alya sneered, sticking her tongue out at both Adrien and Marinette spitefully.

"My favorite peasants!" Chloe exclaimed, the blonde pushing her way through crowds of guests who gasped with displeasure.

"Peasants?" Alya mused, chuckling as she leaned into Nino. "Is that a term of endearment?"

Chloe grinned, her blue eyes moving back towards Adrien who kept his arm around Marinette.

"Oh, well...I guess it goes for everyone except Adrien. I think he may have more money than me, but yes, it's my way of being affectionate." Chloe piped, clapping her hands together.

"So you consider us good friends?" Nino asked, his brow furrowing as he couldn't quite remember if he had a proper introduction to her before.

"Of course!" Chloe replied, turning her gaze pack to Alya and jabbing her finger into the woman's belly. "I'm considerate of Alya's crotch goblin-" the blonde turned her attention back to Marinette. "-and I've seen Marinette totally naked!"

Marinette tensed, her blood rushing towards her cheeks as Adrien choked on the shot he was downing. Marinette widened her eyes, her heart sinking into her stomach as she was sure her head was about to blow in a million chunks.

"T-That was because you didn't let me shower by myself!" Marinette immediately retorted, reaching up to cup her flaming red cheeks. "I was perfectly capable of doing it myself!"

"Right," Alya interjected, a lightly chuckle in the base of her voice as she took notice of Marinette's flushed expression. "Plus, that's not fair game. Basically everyone has seen her naked." She teased. "Nino has seen her vagina, so you can't really say that it's brought you both together."

Marinette widened her eyes even more so, her heart about ready to explode out from her chest.

Alya was just making it worse.

Nino gulped, his eyes glancing up at Adrien who simply kept a blank expression with his hand cupped over his mouth.

"Hey," Nino defended, turning his gaze to Alya. "That was a total accident. I didn't really see much. Marinette knew that was all one huge mess."

"Was it before or after that wonderful wax job?" Chloe questioned, her blue eyes wandering back towards Marinette who was about ready to run for the hills. "Because when I saw her, she was absolutely-"

"Okay! Everyone stop talking about my vagina!" Marinette exclaimed, almost ashamed for even having to hold this conversation. "I'm about ready to die of embarrassment right now."

Adrien cleared his throat, a deep blush rising on his cheeks as he couldn't help but to let his mind wander.

"Right, right, right." Chloe murmured, clasping her hands together. "So the fireworks are supposed to be going off in about the next hour. Everyone will be out in the front to watch them, but I need you guys to meet me on the top floor before then. I reserved the rooftop balcony for just you guys and myself. We can watch the fireworks up there, alright? Yes? Okay. Good talk!"

Marinette placed her shot glass down and she immediately burying her face into her hands. She could have sworn the room was spinning and she couldn't have been anymore humiliated.

She wanted to hide against the wall and stay there for the night, and she couldn't help but to whip her glare at Alya who tried to hide behind Nino.

Adrien lightly tugged Marinette closer by the hip. She froze, her heart racing as Adrien pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, keeping it civil in front of their audience as Marinette knew Adrien could do a lot more, because he has.

"Look, we'll forget this whole thing okay? Nino and I are gonna go back to the bar and grab some more drinks and some sodas, and we'll be right back." Adrien assured.

Nino gulped, almost scared to leave the two women alone together before he hesitantly nodded and stepped away from Alya.

Marinette kept her eyes on Alya as both men walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Alya bit her lip, offering Marinette an apologetic glance. She shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. You know I like to tease you, but I can accept that I cross the lines sometimes. I promise I'll be more mindful to your privacy and your feelings in the future." Alya pouted, approaching Marinette and taking her hand. "Please forgive me."

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart racing as she wanted to be mad at Alya, but she couldn't. She loved Alya way too much for that.

"Come on...you can't say no to a pregnant woman. You'll get a stye in your eye." Alya teased, her hands squeezing Marinette's softly.

Marinette sighed, lightly shaking her head at her friend's playful banter.

"Alright. I'll forgive you this time." Her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

Marinette felt her ears flame up, and she couldn't believe that they literally just had a conversation about her nether regions in front of Adrien.

She knew it was silly because they were married, but Marinette had hoped he wouldn't feel some type of way to believe everyone had seen her body.

She really wanted to date him. It had been awhile since she had dated anyone, but it was invigorating to start something new.

Alya released her hands a weary smile on her face as she was eager to change the subject.

"So...he asked me to marry him." She chuckled. "I'm not sure if it's because he's going to be a father or if it's because he has wedding fever from your wedding with Adrien."

Marinette widened her eyes, a small smile on her lips as Alya spoke. The thought of her best friend getting married sent butterflies into her heart.

"W-What?!" Marinette exclaimed, clamping her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, Alya! What did you say?!"

Alya blushed deeply, her expression terrified for who might hear Marinette screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I...I told him I'd think about it. I mean, I know my feelings for him are genuine. Even you have seen that I haven't been this connected with someone in awhile. But I'm worried that he's moving too fast because he feels obligated to marry me only because I'm pregnant." Alya explained, her features dropping immensely.

Marinette scoffed, moving beside her so that she could rest her arm across her shoulder.

"Or it could be because Nino actually loves you?" She snickered, leaning into Alya affectionately.

"You know, you always told me that I think too much..." Marinette murmured, a small blush dusting across her cheeks. "But sometimes I think you do too, except you let it get in the way of being happy."

Alya shrugged, glancing down as she was unsure of what she wanted to do.

"Yeah but I don't want a shotgun wedding you know? I know I'm promiscuous, but I have dreams too." Alya retorted, a grimace on her face as she spoke. "You dont think it's moving in too fast?"

Marinette giggled, humming as she rubbed her shoulder softly.

"Moving in too fast? I had only met Adrien for an hour before we got engaged." She bit her lip, her heart racing at the memory.

"But you don't have to have a shotgun wedding. If you want, just wait until the baby is born and if everything still feels the same, if you guys feel even closer then you guys can plan a wedding the traditional way and take your time."

Alya sighed, her lips pursing in contemplation as she tried to take Marinette's words into consideration.

"But what if he thinks I'm rejecting him if I pitch that idea? I dont want to hurt him."

Marinette glanced over towards Nino and Adrien who stood at the bar, conversing with the bar tender casually as he wiped down the counter.

"Well, you aren't saying no." Marinette assured. "Just explain it to him, tell him you want to spend more time with him. You want him to feel like the marriage is something he's sure he wants to do, rather than something he feels like he has to do."

Alya groaned, reaching up to rub her temples.

"I really hope you're right." She whispered, her brow furrowing as she never realised how tough this decision was.

But was it wrong that she actually wanted to marry Nino right away?

* * *

Adrien kept his eyes on her. He couldn't really hear the loud booms of the music around him. He was solely focused on her.

A small smile spread across his lips as he witnessed Marinette give Alya a small hug.

Feeling calm at their reconciliation, Adrien couldn't help but to ogle his wife. He could recall the first time he met her. She was very obtuse, but he remembered how her dark hair contrasted vividly with her white dress. He remembered the blush against her freckled skin, the first thing he noticed were her wide blue eyes.

She wasn't warmed up to him at that time but he was grateful that they were here.

He loved the way she smelled, he loved the way she sang, he loved how soft her skin was and he loved how supportive she was. The things she baked were tasty and the way she was timid was too damn cute. There were times were Marinette stood her ground.

She had the softest touch, but she could bite when she needed to.

A deep blush rose to his cheeks as his eyes moved down to her legs.

He couldn't recall a time when he wasn't completely taken by their length. He could see the muscle definition in her thighs, he admired the way her strapped heels wrapped around her ankles, and Adrien briefly pictured the bend of her knees hanging off his shoulders while he-

"Adrien!" Nino exclaimed, jolting the blonde out of his heated trance.

Adrien glanced over at Nino nervously, his heart pounding ferociously inside of his chest.

"Huh? Yeah?" Adrien mused, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I zoned out."

Nino blinked, completely dumbfounded that he was having a conversation with himself this whole time.

"Are you okay? You've seen pretty out of it lately."

Adrien sighed, a grimace on his face as he couldn't shake this feeling of guilt that had began to overwhelm him completely.

"I'm not sure." He replied, his voice attempting to remain pitched as he wanted to be heard through the music. "I'm worried that I shouldn't have a right to be angry with Kagami, because I'm just like her."

Nino leaned on to the bar, his brow furrowing in disgust at the thought.

"I wouldn't say that. I've known you for years, even a bit before Kagami and I don't see it at all. Why would you assume something like that?"

Adrien blushed, exhaling as his heart began to pound ferociously against his chest.

"Y-You know..." he stammered, his lips pressing together as he tried to formulate a proper sentence that wouldn't incriminate him as bad as he had initially anticipated.

"You know how Kagami would always seem to be physical with me? I wonder if it's the same for me. Especially when I assess everything. I think about the dreams I have of her, the thoughts I have of her, the situations we accidentally find ourselves in." He sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Hell, I even look at her and start feeling things." Adrien conceded with a grimace. "I worry that I'm trained by Kagami to be a certain way and it gives me no right to judge her because in the end, I'm just like her."

Nino simply gawked at Adrien, his brow furrowing as he couldn't seem to wrap his head around his best friend had just confessed to.

"For wanting to have sex?" Nino asked, shaking his head as he glanced over to Marinette and Alya who conversed amongst themselves in the crowd. "Dude, it's natural to have those feelings when you connect with someone. You're a man, it happens. You have hormones and you're attracted to Marinette. How can you say you're anything like your ex when you haven't pressured Marinette into doing anything she isn't into doing. You don't guilt trip her, you don't complain about it to her and most importantly, you're not always bitching about how horny you are when she's around."

Adrien sighed, deflecting the embarrassment that had threatened to engulf him, but he didn't have time to wallow in that.

"I guess me seeing Kagami recently is fucking with my head. I tried to take into account the things that she said and though I'm not interested in her romantically anymore, the decisions weigh on me. I often find myself overthinking things and when I'm alone with Marinette I think of Kagami, but not in the way you think. I keep thinking about how much I'm trained on doing things with Kagami, I would assume Marinette would like those things too." Adrien explained, the frown on his lips only growing deeper.

"That's the wonder of virginity." Nino deadpanned. "You both get to experience it with each other. You can talk about it and discover what you both like. Forget everything Kagami taught you and focus on Marinette, listen to her, talk to her, further that trust."

Adrien slumped his shoulders forward.

Trust.

It was something incredibly vital to him. He was always asking Marinette if she had trusted him and each time he asked, she would always assure him that she did, despite the dozens of times he had let her down.

It somehow weighed on him even more so to think that the decisions that Kagami left for him to make had been hindered from Marinette.

It almost felt like he was keeping secrets from her.

He knew it was important to talk to her, to tell her everything he thought about and he hoped that if he was honest with her in the lack of sexual experience, she could at least understand why he had been so hesitant the last time they nearly got intimate.

"You're right..." Adrien murmured, standing up from the bar stool and quickly glancing over to Nino who watched the bartender place sodas in front of him.

"I'm gonna talk to Marinette. I need you to stay here with Alya." Adrien averted his gaze back towards Marinette on the dance floor. "I need to be alone with her."

* * *

Marinette exhaled, after having quite a few drinks she had began to lose her equilibrium.

Despite both Adrien and Nino spending their time at the bar she was actually having a great time with Alya.

Of course both men came and go interchangeably but the more Marinette looked at Adrien, the more he seemed antsy.

She had met a few of Chloe's friends and even danced with some, but she made sure to be a little mindful as she didn't want to make the same mistake as she did last time.

The last thing Marinette wanted to do was to be whisked away to somewhere dark and be attacked again.

The music was heavy and loud and for a brief moment, Marinette felt like she was in a whole different world. Everything that surrounded her drowned out any last worry she may have had in her mind.

She just got married, the man she loved also felt something for her, she needed to celebrate.

"Hey, I think you need to sit down." Alya murmured, placing her hand on to the small of Marinette's back. "You're staggering all over the place. With the height of your heel, I'm legitimately worried that you're going to break your ankle."

Marinette pouted, scrunching up her freckled nose.

She knew that she had quite a few drinks, but she didn't think she was that drunk. There were moments where she got incredibly buzzed and couldn't stand on her two feet, but she was still consciously aware of what was happening around her.

"No, no. I'll be alright." Marinette insisted, a grimace on her face as she couldn't even spot a place to sit. All she was doing was moving, she was so dizzy the entire room was moving but she knew if she were to lay off on some of the drinks, she'd be fine.

"If I can just get some water, I'll be fine." She shrugged off, taking deep breaths.

Alya glared at her, parting her lips to offer a rebuttal, but paused the moment she felt a soft touch on the small of her back.

Alya blinked, turning her attention back towards Adrien who stood behind her with a warm smile.

"It's alright. I think I can take care of it from here." Adrien assured, his green eyes moving back towards Marinette who blushed deeply the moment she was able to legitimately see her husband through her buzz.

Alya was reluctant, she had protected Marinette for years. Whenever something seemed askew, she was always the one to fix things or work it out. She had to admit, now that Adrien was in the picture she was able to see a bit of growth and emotion in Marinette. It was obvious that Marinette had trusted him, perhaps it was time for Alya to make a little room.

The brunette sighed, her eyes moving towards Nino who stood at the bar by himself. A warm smile stretched across his lips, and Nino beckoned for his lady to come join him by his side and she was more than happy to oblige.

If there were things that Marinette and Adrien needed to talk about, who was she to be in the way of that?

Alya nodded, moving her eyes back towards Adrien.

"Alright. Just- make sure she doesn't break her ankle."

Adrien chuckled, leaving Alya to walk away from them before it felt like he and Marinette were the only ones on the dancefloor.

Adrien glanced up at Marinette who turned awkwardly.

She blinked, her heart racing as the first thing that came to mind was to run away. It almost brought her back to the very beginning where she was incredibly too nervous to be left alone with him.

But it was because she was feeling things she had never felt before and Marinette didnt know how to handle them.

Her blue eyes widened as she spotted a leather black couch pushed up against the wall.

She squinted, her head spinning as it almost seemed like the couch only grew further and further away from her.

Marinette gasped, unable to mind her clumsiness mixed in with her inebriation as she tripped over one of her feet.

The young women flinched, the floor moving towards her face faster than she could possibly comprehend. She closed her eyes, preparing for impact but exhaling the moment she felt arms around her.

There was a way in which he pulled her to him, preventing her from falling from what seemed like a high place that felt so familiar to her.

But she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Seems like you're having fun." Adrien chuckled, pulling Marinette closer to him.

Marinette shivered, feeling the warmth of him against her back. She almost wanted to sink into him, close her eyes and fall asleep while he held her.

She almost forgot to listen to what he had to say.

"I...I'm not drunk." Marinette protested stubbornly. "I'm just a little buzzed. If I sit down and have a drink I should be fine."

Adrien hummed, his legs pressing behind hers so that he guided her towards the leather black sofa she spotted at the end of the wall.

Marinette felt her heart jump to her throat as she wondered where all this boldness was coming from. They were in front of people, and the way he held her was incredibly provocative.

"You can't even walk." Adrien pointed out, turning so that he could plop himself into the sofa. He kept his hands on her waist and he playfully pulled the smaller framed female into his lap.

Marinette exhaled, her drink coursing through her veins the moment she fell into his lap. It went without saying that she was a mess when it came to drinking. She'd either be silk or sandpaper. It was like she couldn't make up her mind.

A delicate blush coated her cheeks the moment his arms wound themselves around her.

Marinette reached back, resting her arm across his shoulders and leaning into him. There was something about how close they were that made her body almost feel at ease.

There was no doubt that she was attached to the hip, but everything had felt so natural.

Marinette closed her eyes, her left hand resting on his chest as she leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses on to his cheek.

She wasnt sure what had gotten into her, aside from the alcohol, but she had wanted to kiss him for a long time.

She wasn't sure what they were, but Marinette didn't want to overstep any boundaries by kissing him on the mouth. If that was meant to be, that would happen naturally on its own.

But one could only hope for that sort of achievement.

Adrien blushed, taking his bottom lip between his teeth at the small gesture. He reached over, guiding Marinette more comfortably against him. He closed his eyes, leaning into the soft kisses she planted on his cheek.

"I took your advice." Adrien murmured, turning his face more so into her so that he could whisper in her ear. "I gave Kagami the chance to speak and explain her side of the story."

Marinette shivered, the sound of his voice causing a flow of tingles to roll down her spine. A small smile tugged at her lips and she leaned into him.

With a perked brow, she reached over and pressed her fingertip against the firm planes of his chest.

"Oh? Did everything work out?" Marinette quizzed, leaning into him with a soft sigh. "Did you hear what you wanted to hear?"

Adrien exhaled, his heart sinking as he recalled Kagami begging for him to return. He was in fact shameful that he entertained that idea in the first place. He knew from the start who he wanted.

"I got an explanation...or rather an excuse as to why she did what she did." Adrien confessed, his eyes veering down towards the ground. "It wasn't exactly exhilarating and I may in fact think about what she had said for a couple of nights."

Marinette frowned, her lips pressing together as she could only imagine what Kagami had told him. From her personal experience, Kagami was incredibly manipulative and cruel. She wasn't as big as a liar as some people she knew, but Marinette knew Kagami had a capability of lying.

The fact that she was cheating on him only proved it.

"I'm so sorry..." Marinette murmured, a grimace on her features as she continued to press soft and sweet kisses to his cheek. "You know if you need anything you can just come to me."

Adrien closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation of her lips pressing softly against his skin. She did things to him that no one else could. Adrien scolded himself constantly for allowing her to have that affect, but at the same time he simply couldn't help himself.

His heart began to pound erratically inside of his chest the more he thought about Kagami's inquiry.

"S-She..." his voice trailed off as he tried to formulate the explanation as best as he could. "She asked me for a second chance." His voice grew hoarse the more he spoke. The Male quickly pressed his digits into her hips, keeping her close. "She asked if we could get back together."

Marinette furrowed her brow, immediately pulling back to look at him.

Her eyes widened as it dawned on her once more.

She was going to lose him again.

"O-Oh..." Marinette breathed, her lips tugging into an even deeper frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She stammered, the young woman suddenly feeling awkward for sitting on his lap and constantly smooching him on a drunken path of overwhelming affection.

Marinette made the initial move to remove herself from his lap, but only found herself struggling as Adrien tightened his arms around her and stubbornly pulled her close with a pout.

"Marinette it really isn't what you think." He pleaded, leaning into her. "Please don't leave."

Marinette pressed her flushed lips together, the blush only darkening around her freckles at a rapid pace as she didn't want to think about Kagami and Adrien all over again.

She didn't deserve him.

Marinette knew she wasn't perfect and in fact could drive Adrien crazy at times but she never gave him a reason not to trust her. Since knowing him, Marinette gave herself the chance to be kind and supportive towards him, even if his mistakes with Kagami were exclusively evident.

"W-What did you tell her? Did you accept?" Marinette asked, her heart squeezing in her chest as the words felt sour on her tongue. She wasn't sure if she could do this again.

By God she loved him, but if she had to put up with Kagami's abuse and constant stalking around Adrien with her insane accusations, she wouldn't be able to be around much longer.

Marinette would certainly settle for a divorce and support him while dealing with her heart break from afar.

Adrien shook his head, reaching over to caress her face delicately. His thumb brushed against her warm skin and for a brief moment, his digits traced her freckled patterns meticulously.

He took in his wife's stunned expression and as creepy as it sounded, he could watch her forever. She was probably one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Of course I didn't." Adrien replied, the blush running into his cheeks as he wanted to proclaim his love for her.

His chest grew tight and Adrien found himself inching closer and closer towards her.

Marinette gasped, her own heart pounding in her ear as Adrien moved closer. Her blue eyes flickered to his lips briefly before moving to his emerald green eyes.

"Y-You didn't?" Marinette breathed, her hands resting on to his chest as she could feel his breath on her lips. "W-Why?"

Adrien chuckled, his heart squeezing in his chest at how much more beautiful her face was up close.

"Because I already chose you, Marinette."

Marinette could have sworn she would faint.

The words rang into her ears like clumsy church bells, and Marinette swore she was dreaming. She knew that she wanted to hear those words ever since she accepted that she loved him, but actually hearing them was nothing like her imagination or her fantasies.

Her fingers lightly gripped into the threads of his dark shirt and Marinette tried to steady her breathing. Her heart skipped several beats as she tried not to make the situation awkward, but Adrien was only moving closer and closer.

She closed her eyes habitually and shivered as his fingers moved down towards her spine.

His nose lightly brushed against hers and Marinette felt his breath clash against hers.

She opened her mouth, allowing Adrien to attempt to grab a taste in a sweet passionate kiss.

She was ready.

She had waited for this since forever.

She was finally going to kiss Adrien.

"Guys!" Alya's voice clambered between them, causing Adrien to jerk away from Marinette awkwardly.

Marinette widened her eyes, glancing over at Alya who offered the both of them an apologetic glance.

Her heart thumped erratically inside of her chest as she was not grateful for Alya's timing for once.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your tender interlude, but Chloe is expecting us by the elevators in about thirty seconds. I'd suggest you both get to stepping it, or you'll miss the fireworks."

Adrien sighed, knowing that this was Marinette's first time seeing the fireworks, he certainly didn't want her to miss it.

He definitely acknowledged that this was the second time Alya had cut into him pursing Marinette but the aura around them completely crashed. If he had tried to kiss her now, it would be rushed, messy and awkward, especially since Alya was standing in front of them.

"We should get going. I don't want Chloe mad and I don't want you to miss the fireworks." Adrien breathed, offering a warm smile towards Marinette.

Marinette was completely deflated.

She was so so close.

A sigh escaped her lips and she nodded weakly, her heart aching in her chest as Adrien took her hand once more.

She bit her lip, attempting to feel a little excitement as she could at least watch the fireworks with Adrien.

"Y-yeah." She replied, her hand squeezing around his. "We should go."

* * *

"Woah!" Nino exclaimed, his eyes darting around the decked out rooftop.

The globe string lights decorated the space above them and across the deck where tables and comfortable chairs.

Each table was decorated with roses and filled glasses of champagne.

Straight ahead was the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. The sky was clear, the streets were busy and yet in the spot they were in, it was completely quiet.

Word gotten out that the fireworks were to start soon and most of Chloe's non exclusive guests left the dance floor to wander outside to watch from down below.

"So." Chloe rasped as she leaned against the baluster. "Can I cook? Or can't I?"

Alya glanced around her eyes glancing down at the glass of Pepsi sitting on the table by the view. She gasped, placing her hand on to her chest with a quivering bottom lip.

"You do care!" She exclaimed. "You even had it served in a stem glass!"

Chloe chortled, crossing her arms as she watched them enter on to the patio. "Yes, you guys are my favorite peasants...except for Adrien. He's my favorite rich dub." She explained then turned around to look at the Eiffel tower.

"I guess you could say Marinette is a dove too." Adrien interjected, his arm laced around Marinette taughtly. "She is my wife after all."

Marinette blushed, nuzzling into his side with a shy smile. It all seemed too surreal. They were only moments away from kissing and yet it felt like they were a real couple.

She knew what she wanted, but she had never been so confused in her life.

It was established that their were true feelings between the two of them but seeing as though their marriage was only a contract, she seriously couldn't decipher what they were.

Were they still not taking their marriage seriously and consider themselves boyfriend and girlfriend? Or were they legitimately going to remain husband and wife?

"I guess I'll let that one slide. Marinette is a slightly upper class peasant by marriage." Chloe teased, her eyes moving back towards the visage of the city.

Marinette tightened her hand around his, her eyes widening as she spotted the blue light of a firework shooting into the sky from behind the tower.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she almost felt like a child in a candy store. She couldn't believe how magnificent it was.

"Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed, tugging at his hand as she dragging him closer to where Chloe stood to have a better look.

Adrien chuckled, a small blush tinting his cheeks as her excitement.

Both Alya and Nino followed close behind, standing beside them as they watched the sky.

Alya turned towards Nino, gently leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"They're so beautiful!" She breathed, her eyes remaining on the sky. "I never knew how beautiful they were!"

Adrien smiled, listening to Marinette's voice drown out into the noise of the display.

He glanced over towards her, his heart squeezing in his chest as he took in her beauty. The way the lights casted an enamouring glow against her skin, the way she smiled and gawked at the fireworks in awe, it had completely taken him.

He had seen the fireworks every year with Kagami, it was no surprise to him that they were indeed beautiful.

But it was the same every year. He had went with Kagami and they both watched together, waiting for the spectacular finale.

But this time was different.

Instead of being completely taken by the beauty of the lights every year, he was completely taken by the beauty of the person standing right beside him.

Adrien bit his lip, his heart feeling so full inside of him.

He knew then without a doubt, that there was no room inside of his heart for Kagami anymore.

* * *

**Remember when y'all thought that Adrien was gonna get back together with Kagami and shamed him and then I smacked back with a chapter once again like**

**Haaaaaaa bitch you thought**


	41. Chapter 39

**A/N: This story is a slow build, please do not read if you aren't into slow build ups and please refrain from leaving rude comments about how long it took to get where we are.**

**I'm sorry for how long it took to get here.**

**Also, sorry for the delay in updates this story seriously sucks but I appreciate support. I've been dealing a lot from a lot of family issues to an abusive coworker that's been sucking up my inspiration to continue to create and it goes the same for my art as well. I haven't been sleeping and I've been so tired lately. Things are letting up a bit and I'm hoping with more sleep I can finally update on a regular basis again.**

**I'm so sorry for the wait.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

"I swear, I'm not drunk." Marinette whimpered, her nails digging into Adrien's shirt as she stumbled through the bedroom door.

The firework finale was probably the most best set of display she had ever seen in her life. Throughout her life she only ever saw it on TV, heard it in her sleep or heard the loud booms outside while she was working or studying for the night. It was the first time she had ever seen it in person and with her absolute favorite people.

It felt like it was forever since Marinette enjoyed her night like so, but she never intended to drink so much after that.

Adrien wasn't too far behind her. She knew that he wasn't a huge drinker, but after the fireworks the party that erupted afterwards had been completely mind-blowing.

"I'm going to break my ankle." Marinette giggled, a small blush dusting her cheeks as she could vividly feel Adrien's hands at her waist.

Adrien held on to her tightly, keeping her close to him as he was a little less drunk than she was. He was a bit buzzed, but he was comprehensible for the most part.

"You're not going to break your ankle." Adrien assured, helping Marinette on to the edge of the bed. "I think we both had a bit too much to drink."

Marinette sat down on the bed, she placed her hands into the soft sheets beneath her. A small smile tugged at her lips as she was tempted to sleep in her dress and heels.

The night was perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better night. Part of her wondered if she would wake up the next morning and realise it was all just a dream.

Marinette glanced down watching as Adrien kneeled in front of her, his hands laying atop of hers as his eyes remained locked onto her eyes.

Marinette blushed, blinking as she parted her lips. She was so inclined to finish what they had started at the party before Alya interrupted them.

"Are you okay? Anything broken?" He asked with a teasing lilt and a perked brow.

The look alone sent shivers down her spine, it almost made her want to curl into a ball and dream.

"Yeah, my ankle is broken." Marinette replied with a drunken giggle. "That's okay though, I can just sleep in this and deal with it tomorrow."

Marinette yawned, glancing down at Adrien in the moonlight. Her heart flipped in her chest the moment Adrien began to undo the straps of her heels.

The young woman bit her lip as he took his time.

Adrien slipped her heels away from her pale skin, and his fingertips lightly began to glide across the smooth skin of her shins. He gently allowed her foot to rest back down against the floor before he moved to the other.

Marinette closed her eyes, propping herself up on the palms of her hands. She exhaled, enjoying the sensation of his fingers against her skin as he slowly undressed her little by little.

He was so gentle, and Marinette couldn't have been more inclined. There was a voice inside her drunken mind that nagged at her constantly, especially by the way he slipped his hands up her dress to slide off her pantyhose.

Marinette felt her heart jump into her throat, and she lay down against the bed, lifting her hips so that he could easily slide them down her legs.

She gripped on to the sheets, an unfamiliar ache between her legs as her blood began to push through her veins. Marinette knew she was attracted to him, but it only seemed as if her being completely inebriated only exacerbated the sexual attraction she had been trying to put aside since the moment she recognized it.

She wanted him to touch her.

She needed him to.

But that night where he had asked her if Felix had ever touched her was the last time he even seemed remotely interested. She couldn't exactly pin point what had went wrong, but Marinette was worried that there was something about her that put him off.

"I don't think I've ever told you how beautiful your legs are." Adrien murmured, his digits drawing away from her skin much to Marinette's dismay. "They're so long and defined."

Marinette bit her lip, a deep blush coating her skin as she was positive this was a dream. She placed her foot on to the bed, scooting herself more comfortably onto the bed so that her head touched her pillow.

She scrunched up her freckled nose, a low groan escaping her lips as her black cocktail dress rode up her hips from the friction.

The bed shifted, and Adrien plopped himself beside her, completely burying his face into the pillows beneath him. He exhaled, his eyes sealing shut as the exhaustion began to sweep over. His eyes flickered behind his lids and he could vividly picture the way the moon contrasted the paleness of her face whilst they watched the fireworks.

Marinette opened her eyes, her heart squeezing inside of her chest at the sight of him. She carefully placed her palm onto the bed, sliding it over until her trembling hands touched his forearm.

Adrien smiled, shifting so that he could face her better. His palm turned up and captured hers. The warmth of her skin immediately made him feel like he was home.

The male sighed, his eyes moving over towards their hands. Adrien frowned, his eyes moving back towards Marinette who was just about to fall asleep. It went without a doubt that Adrien wasn't entirely over what Kagami did and despite the night being perfect, he couldn't get rid of the thought of Kagami cheating on him after only two weeks of dating.

He couldn't help but to feel inadequate. He wondered if he did something to draw her away, and even if he did, he felt resentful that she had wasted his time instead of being up front with him.

But then after meeting Marinette, he realised that the feelings he held for her were entirely different.

He couldn't quite understand it.

"I thought I was in love before..." Adrien murmured, bringing her hand towards his lips. He closed his eyes, pressing gentle kisses to each of her knuckles. "I just feel so broken."

Marinette frowned her heart sinking into her chest the moment he leaned into her hand. She pressed her lips together, her drunken thoughts immediately wiping away the moment she witnessed his broken expression.

"I know how it feels." Marinette whispered, her hand slipping out of his so that she could properly caress his face. "You feel lost, confused... almost like you've become a different person."

Adrien glanced up at her, relaxing into her palm as he tried to find comfort in the way her thumb brushed against his cheek.

"I feel like I was in love with an image of her." Adrien murmured, his eyes closing. "That I was dating a stranger this whole time."

Marinette nodded, moving closer so that she could rest her forehead onto his. Her heart hammered so painfully inside of her chest, she swore she could have passed out.

"I understand." Marinette whispered, her hands slowly moving into his hair so that she could feel the thick locks between her fingers. "I know it'll make you feel lost and confused...almost ashamed and even inadequate." She closed her eyes, leaning into him as her heart ached the more she thought about what Felix had done to her.

"I told you once before that I'll always be here for you. I know you're used to doing things alone, but you don't have to this time. I'm here, we can go through this together, I'll always be here to support you."

Adrien exhaled, his hand reaching up to lay atop of hers as she caressed his face. He deluged in the comfort she provided for him both physically and emotionally, but Adrien felt so strained.

He knew he could lean on her, but like his father, he wasn't an emotional person. He could not cry for her.

He wouldn't.

"Did you ever find it strange that you and Felix never got intimate after so long together?" Adrien asked, his heart squeezing in his chest at the thought of his own lack of intimacy with Kagami.

Marinette furrowed her brow, her lips pressing together at the random question. She kept her hand on his face, her thumb running across his cheek as she tried to recollect her memories from before.

It was amazing how much her and Adrien had grown since they got married. She would have never imagined that she'd be this way with him when they first met.

She had judged him so prematurely since he had money and was the face of Agreste that she nearly didn't give him the chance. She was entirely too happy that she took Alya's advice and gave him that chance.

"Erm..." Marinette cleared her throat. "There were times when I wanted to be intimate." A small blush coated her cheeks at the concept of talking about her sex life with his cousin, or perhaps lack thereof.

Adrien rested against the pillow, his eyes remaining on her face as he listened intently.

Marinette reached up, pulling at the edges of her pillow with a flushed expression.

"I had asked him to go down on me..." she twisted the pillow edge, pulling the threads away from it the more she spoke.

"B-Because I wasn't ready for actual sex. I was scared it was going to hurt. He knew I never done it before and I thought maybe this would be a better introduction before we actually tried something." Marinette glanced down shamefully. "But he gave me the utmost disgusted look at that proposal, I felt embarrassed for even asking."

Marinette furrowed her brow at the memory, she could almost feel her heart sinking into the dark pit of her stomach.

"I told him to forget it, and never thought to do anything with him after that."

Adrien frowned, his hand reaching over towards hers and captured it. He lightly tugged her hand from the edge of the pillow and ge squeezed it gently.

"I didn't realise he was cheating." Marinette sighed. "I mean. I saw the signs. He was withdrawn, he was never home, he was cold..." she closed her eyes, moving closer to Adrien.

"I guess it makes sense as to why he never touched me. He had someone to be intimate with. He didn't need me nor do I believe he was ever attracted to me in that way. I never realised how much I was missing out." Marinette conceded, simply shrugging off that notion.

Adrien furrowed his brow, anger pulsating through his veins at his cousin's infidelity. Marinette certainly didn't deserve this and now that he was on the receiving end of it, he understood how much that could destroy someone.

It was incredibly fucked up, and Adrien couldn't understand how someone could do that to another person.

"No, you were never missing out." Adrien assured, bringing her hand up so that he could kiss her knuckles gently. "If anyone is ever missing out on anything, its Felix."

Marinette inhaled, her heart racing at the sound of his voice as he spoke to her. She blushed deeply, her eyes slowly opening so she could clearly look at him.

"I think you're an incredible woman, Marinette." Adrien continued. "It's one of the reasons why I found myself attracted to you. You didn't deserve any of that. Please make sure you know your worth, and you're worth so much more than that."

Marinette swore her heart could soar within the small confines of her chest. She leaned closer to him, wrapping her arms around him as she only ever wanted him to hold her close.

"Adrien, you're worth so much more too..." she whispered into his chest, her words spilling from her lips faster than she could comprehend. "Kagami didn't deserve you."

Adrien buried his face into her hair, his other arm snaking around her body and holding her flush against him.

Marinette gasped, her arms trembling as she kept ahold of him. Her body grew warm as she could feel every dip and fold of his body against her.

It went without a doubt that Marinette was curious. She remembered the night they got drunk and she rode his clothed hips until she realised what she was doing. She reverted back towards the thought of not having condoms, but having the morning after pills.

Perhaps it wouldn't be too late? She wanted to know what it felt like to feel his mouth pressed against hers, to feel his skin flush against hers, to feel his arms around her while she felt him deep inside.

The thoughts drove her crazy. She couldn't be the only one who felt this way.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering as she kept her face buried into his chest.

Adrien relaxed into her, his digits running through her dark silky hair with ease. He kept his chin on top of hers as he held her close. It felt natural for the two to be this way, he had never felt this comfortable with someone he knew in such a short amount of time.

"Mm?" Addien mused, yawning as he was about ready to fall asleep right then and there.

Marinette bit her lip, her heart squeezing in her chest as the sober part of her mind wondered if what she wanted to say was a good idea, but the drunken part of her mind nagged at her, bitching that there was a possibility that she may never be able to have this opportunity again.

"A-Are you sexually attracted to me?" Marinette asked, her fingers gripping tightly into the fabric of his shirt.

Adrien froze, his eyes opening in an instant. His heart began to thump wildly against his chest he was almost sure Marinette could hear it.

He had no idea why she would ask a question so boldly, and part of him suspected it was because Felix wouldn't show her that he was attracted.

It wasn't like Adrien could lie to her.

He really was attracted to her. That went without a doubt, but if he chose to tell her no, then he would be rejecting her.

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You want an honest answer?" Adrien asked, exhaling as he pulled away from her to get a better view of her expression.

Marinette gulped, her hands trembling as she held on to his forearms. She was afraid of the answer, that much was true.

The night they almost got intimate, he touched her breasts and then withdrew for the rest of the night.

It put a lot of worry and doubt inside of her mind, and though she wasn't sure if it was an Agreste thing to be impassive with their romantic partners regarding sex, or that there was something legitimately wrong with her.

"Yeah." Marinette breathed, nodding as she could almost hear her heart thumping inside of her ears. "I'd like an honest answer. I want to know."

Adrien sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose before he relaxed against the bed once more.

"I am. I am sexually attracted to you."

Marinette gasped, a warm sensation of relief pulsating through her veins. It was almost like her heart skipped a few beats within her chest but it wanted to leap out of her mouth.

While she was ecstatic to learn that she wasn't the only one experiencing all sorts of feelings, she couldn't help but to continue questioning the awkward situation the other night.

"Then why wouldn't you touch me?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering. "I asked you to touch me...you were touching me, but then you stopped. You withdrew from me and I was worried that something was wrong."

Adrien sighed, knowing full well that he saw that question coming full circle. There were a lot of insecurities that happened that night and Adrien couldn't help but to feel horrible.

His reluctance resulted in her concluding that there was something wrong with her, when that wasn't the case. It was all him.

"I stopped that night because you aren't Kagami." Adrien replied, his voice strained at the thought of having to untrain himself.

Marinette furrowed her brow, placing her hand onto his chest so she could draw even further away from him.

"You wouldn't touch me or have sex with me because I'm not Kagami?" Marinette asked, the hurt dripping in her voice.

Adrien widened his eyes, inwardly slapping himself at how he phrased that.

"No, that's not what I meant." He sighed, his hands grabbing on to hers as she watched him with pure bewilderment.

"Look, I know I'm not experienced. In fact, Nino pokes fun at the fact that I'm a virgin and that's fine, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin. I've known Kagami almost my whole growing life and she was my first girlfriend. Granted, I've never gotten far when it came to my intimacy with Kagami, but there were things she asked me to do. She'd teach me to touch her in certain ways that someone else may not like." Adrien bit his lip, feeling Marinette relax under him as she listened to what he told her.

"I only know what Kagami taught me. I know that when I touched you the other night, you pulled away from me. That told me that it hurt. While Kagami would have liked me to do more of it, you could want me to do less of it. I have to untrain myself from what I learned from my ex and start over. I don't want to fuck this up, Marinette. The last thing I want to do is lose you."

Marinette parted her lips, her eyes glancing down to her hand that rested on his chest. Her body grew warm as the urge to kiss him swept over her once more.

"So no, it's not that I don't want to sleep with you because I'd only sleep with Kagami, it's more like I'm worried to sleep with you because you aren't like Kagami. I accept the things she likes won't be things you like, so I have to relearn." Adrien elucidated, his voice dropping.

Marinette frowned, her heart squeezing in her chest at what he had been thinking that night. She gently slipped her hand away from his chest so that she could cup his face.

"Adrien, that's okay. This is good for us. We can both learn what we like together. We don't have to rush and we can explore each others body's at our own pace. It doesn't have to be now."

Marinette bit her lip. "I can show you what I like and you can show me what you like. It's a given you may have a bit more experience than me, but don't be afraid to touch me. If we do something I don't really feel comfortable with then I'd just tell you and we can start over..." she brushed her thumb across his cheek. "It goes the same for you..."

Adrien chortled, reaching up to touch her hand that rested on his face. A small blush brewed on to his cheeks as his joking nature kicked in despite it being a serious conversation.

"Does that mean I won't have to make a face if I eventually go down on you?" He teased, wiggling his brows playfully.

Marinette widened her eyes, almost ready to kick him straight off the bed.

She rolled her eyes, immediately squirming away from him, but unable to go anywhere as his arms tightened their way around her.

"As long as you're okay that Nino saw my vagina." She muttered with a playful pout, shivering at the memory as to how and why he saw it.

"I'll learn to let it go." Adrien teased, burying his face into her neck. "One day I'll be invited to the exclusive 'Marinette's vagina club' but I understand it's worth the wait.

Had it not been for the playful banter, Marinette would have shivered at the sensation of his lips brushing across her neck, but she couldn't focus on that.

She rolled her eyes, keeping her arms around him as Adrien moved his face up towards hers.

"Get real - exclusive? I think everyone's seen it. You aren't missing much." She chuckled, her heart skipping beats as her face was merely inches away from his.

Adrien hummed, closing his eyes as his hair was disheveled across his brow.

Marinette reached over, lightly brushing some hair away from his eyes and she smiled.

He was ten times more breath taking up close. She couldn't understand how he did it?!

Two beautiful people made one drop dead gorgeous offspring.

"Don't be silly." Adrien chuckled, a small blush spreading down towards his chest and his neck. "I aspire to be your first."

Marinette felt her heart skip a few beats. She breathed softly, her eyes lowering towards his lips.

There was a way in which they held one another that felt right. As cliché as it sounded, Marinette felt like she was born to be held in his arms. She felt safe there, she felt loved, she felt warmth.

Marinette wanted him.

She wanted to show him her feelings in the best way she knew how. There were no more walls between them. She knew he liked her and he knew she liked him.

What was stopping her?

Marinette closed her eyes, leaning forward until her face was closer to his.

"My first." She whispered, giggling softly before she leaned towards him and pressed a shy kiss to his lips before she quickly pulled back.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his chest feeling tight as he felt her lips briefly on his. He opened his eyes, chuckling softly.

"Was that supposed to be our first kiss?" Adrien mused, perking a brow as Marinette attempted to hide against his chest.

Marinette whimpered, her face growing redder than a tomato. She gripped on to his shirt, trembling as she tried not to explode.

"I know..." she muttered into his shirt. "I'm awkward."

Adrien laughed, holding her tightly with a wide smile before he pulled back. He slipped his fingers under her chin and guided her face towards him.

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart pounding erratically as she glanced into his eyes.

She barely had time to breathe or comprehend anything that had just happened before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Marinette closed her eyes, vividly feeling his hand move towards the back of her neck and pressing her closer.

She breathed in, her hands gripping on to his shirt as his lips moved against hers.

His lips were like soft velvet, and Marinette couldn't believe what she had been missing out on.

She furrowed her brow, immediately kissing back as their lips moved in perfect synchronization. She inclined more so to the kiss, opening her mouth so that she could curiously taste him.

Each time her lips drew back, Adrien delved in, capturing her lips once more in a passionate kiss.

Marinette trembled, her heart racing as it was invigorating to kiss someone new, especially because this someone she had been dreaming of kissing since they got married.

A low groan escaped his throat and Adrien drew back, their lips separating with an audible squelch.

Marinette had felt so dizzy, she had totally forgot that she had to breathe.

Adrien bit his lip, his thumb caressing her cheek as he breathed, his chest heaving as he tried to catch it.

Marinette closed her eyes, her lips still wet from the kiss. She could still feel him on her lips, she could still taste him in her mouth. She had been ejected into cloud nine. Marinette couldn't remember a time she had been so happy.

"Wow..." she breathed softly, her chest syncopating with his. "You really showed me."

Adrien snorted, a wide toothy grin tugging at his lips as he laughed. His body trembled, the blond biting his lip as he tried to withhold the fit of laughter that threatened to emanate from his lips

Marinette paid him no mind.

She wanted another kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him, leaning up once more and capturing his lips, this time only deeper.

Her hands tangled into his hair as her lips moved against his.

Adrien immediately kissed back, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist and drawing her closer.

Marinette opened her mouth, her heart racing in her chest as she took the initiative to swipe her tongue across his bottom lip.

Shyly, she retracted her tongue, her lips quivering against his as she remained taut against him.

Marinette whimpered, breathing into his mouth as Adrien reciprocated. His tongue delved into her mouth, sliding against her tongue in one languid movement.

She furrowed her brow, her body pushing desperately against his. Her tongue immediately slipped underneath his, needy for more of a taste.

Adrien breathed against her mouth, his brow furrowing as the kiss grew gradually deep. He reached up, caressing her face as the kiss grew more and more desperate.

Marinette kissed him desperately, her tongue licking into his mouth as her body grew warm. There was an undeniable ache between her legs and somehow, she wanted more.

There had to be more.

With trembling hands, teetering on the edge of trepidation, Marinette reached up to wrap her hand around his.

She drew it away from her face before she meticulously guided his hand to the warm space between her thighs.

"Please touch me..." Marinette whimpered against his mouth.

Adrien gasped, his lips stilling against hers as he felt the warmth of her skin beneath her underwear.

Out of instinct, Adrien almost slipped his fingers beneath her panties. He too was desperate to give her what she wanted.

Adrien had only ever dreamed of it; to feel her, to touch her, to love her. He wanted to hear her cute little moans and desperate cries of her uttering his name.

But he couldn't.

Not like this.

"Marinette, we're drunk." Adrien breathed, his fingers brushing against her inner thighs. "Don't you think we should wait until we're both sober? I know I want to, but I'd rather have you wake up the next morning and not regret it."

Marinette pouted, her hands running through his hair as her heart sank deep into her stomach and burned in acid. She had become all too familiar with the feeling of rejection.

"B-But I won't regret it." Marinette whispered. "I may be a bit buzzed, but I know what I want. I've wanted it for so long."

Adrien felt his heart quicken in his chest. A deep blush brewed across his tan skin as he listened to her.

He sighed, a whine of sexual frustration escaping from between his lips. She made it so hard for him. Since the moment he caught himself often fantasizing about her, he had wanted to completely ravage her.

The fact that she had basically admitted she felt the same way ignited a flame so powerful, he never knew it was possible.

"So you're telling me you will remember asking me for this tomorrow morning?" Adrien asked, his voice hoarse as he tried to keep his mind elsewhere before the crotch of his pants grew tight.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her hands sliding down to his shoulders as she knew from the way he spoke, that it wasn't going any further tonight.

"Y-Yeah. I would." She confessed obdurately, leaning against him.

Adrien rested his chin into her hair, his hand moving from between her legs and towards her hips. His heart slowed down, but he had felt so guilty. He didn't mean to reject her, but he didn't want to sleep with her or touch her inappropriately if they were drunk.

"I know you're disappointed, but I feel like you deserve better than some gross quickie." Adrien assured, kissing the top of her head over and over. "I promise. I want you, but I'd just prefer that we were both in our right minds. This is your virginity, your first time needs to be special and memorable...and I mean that in a good way."

Marinette bit her lip, a spark of hope igniting in her chest.

"So...you mean if I go to sleep, and I wake up completely sane and sober tomorrow; you'd touch me if I asked you?" She asked, drawing back and resting her chin on to his chest.

Adrien snorted, glancing down at her. He reached down to glide his fingers through her dark hair affectionately.

"You are so stubborn." He laughed, leaning down to kiss her head. "But if sober you asked me to touch her, then I will."

Marinette bit her lips, closing her eyes as she moved back into her comfortable position.

She pressed her cheek into his chest, listening to his heart beat.

The night was perfect enough as it.

And though she didn't lose her virginity to him that night, she finally got one thing she had been pining for since she acknowledged her feelings.

She finally got to properly kiss her husband.


	42. Chapter 40

A/N: First, I'd like to acknowledge that I'm noticing quite of a lot of new readers! I'm pretty psyched about that.

To my new readers; bienvenue! I hope you enjoy this crazy ride as much as the OG readers! I love you all and I'm super grateful!

I'm super super sorry for the late updates. I'm working on two stories at once and the other story is nearly finished and when that's over I can solely focus on this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are not my own and I do not profit from these stories. This is just a hobby I do for fun and share with readers who enjoy them.

These characters belong to the ZAG company and I only own the plot of this story as it's an original idea but THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL ZAG STORY! Just an official Kandykate story that is not being sold!

Please dont sue me, Zag!

Tysm!

* * *

"Why did you leave me?"

Marinette couldn't see. Her visage was completely blinded by tears. She could almost feel the warm breeze caressing against her. The smell of summer air would have been comforting to her, but Marinette couldn't shake this feeling of dread.

She had never felt so much pain before. Granted it wasn't physically, but there was a sense of longing, defeat and horrendous solitude. It cut deeper than anything that bled.

She was confused.

Was this because of Felix?

Marinette whimpered, feeling her heart squeeze within the confines of her chest. It had almost felt like she was ready to fall from a high place.

The young woman exhaled, her heart picking up the speed the moment her tears began to slide down her cheeks. With each passing tear, Marinette was able to see.

The blonde that sat in front of her wasn't that of Felix, but of someone else she was fond of.

Marinette trembled, still feeling the warm breeze. It almost felt like she was being pulled in every direction, like she was living two lives at once.

"I didn't leave you."

His words captured her heart. Though Marinette wasn't sure what was going on, she sure as hell needed to hear him say that somehow.

Her chest heaved and as soon as she heard the words, she could almost feel her hands pressing down on to his neck.

She scolded herself. Marinette simply couldn't stop what she was doing. It was almost as if she was meant to do what she was doing.

She'd never lay a hand on him, yet here she was doing exactly just that. Her eyes pooled with tears once more and despite the tears that rolled down her face, Marinette had been unable to see once more.

There was dread and ache.

Marinette couldn't shake the pain. It had been unbearable. Her body moved and before she could fathom what had taken place, Marinette felt the balcony baluster beneath her feet.

Fear swarmed into her eyes as she caught sight of the garden down below her. Her fists clenched at her side and the warm wind that offered to comfort her only grew more dreary.

She was scared.

She didn't know what she was doing.

Her eyes widened and she cried into the night sky as she moved her left foot, the young woman making a leap from the balcony before something constricted her.

Marinette exhaled, her body pulled against someone warm as she was thrusted away from the baluster.

"Marinette!"

Marinette jolted awake, the afternoon sun nearly blinding her. The balcony doors were left open and the warm afternoon breeze permeated through the pink curtains that bellowed back into the room.

She could hear the slight purring of Tikki who curled into the space beside her. Marinette felt her heart sink into her stomach the moment she learned that Adrien wasn't there.

The young woman groaned, her fingers clutching into the bedsheets at the humidity. The weather had to have been almost eighty. Her entire backside was drenched in sweat, and Marinette couldn't remember waking up this wet since Adrien spilled tea on her while they slept.

Marinette slowly turned over, laying on her back to catch her breath. Her heart ached in her chest, wondering why the dream she had felt so familiar to her. She could faintly remember Adrien's face and she could remember what she had been wearing that night.

She was attacked by a man who approached her, who asked her to dance and who had seemed genuine. The thought of what may have happened if Alya, Nino and Adrien hadn't stepped in, would haunt her for as long as she lived.

It still didn't help that she continued to see him around, and he continued to watch her like some sort of hunter stalking its prey.

It made her sick to her stomach. Marinette always made it a point that she was a big bug and that she could handle things on her own, but this one time she was afraid of being alone.

She sighed, a small pout tugging at her lips the moment she realised that it was literally three in the afternoon. She had gotten drunk before, but she never allowed herself to sleep in this late either.

She was surprised that Adrien allowed her to sleep in that late as well. The day was nearly over and Marinette knew that it would only grow hotter as the night progressed. She wanted to make the best of what was left.

Marinette yawned, briefly petting Tikki as she sat up. She allowed her hands to roam around in the sheets to fish out her phone. She bit her lip and leaned against the pillows as she swiped up, glancing at her messages.

A small smile tugged on her lips and she wiggled her toes at the excitement that bubbled inside of her chest.

On her screen she read a message from her beloved.

'Went out to get a quick haircut. You were too peaceful to wake up. I can't wait to see your smile when I return.'

Marinette locked her phone screen, her heart fluttering inside of her chest.

At least she had something to look forward too, plus she was really curious to see his spiffy new haircut.

She could understand why though. The summer was progressing and the weather only grew more and more hot.

Marinette carefully withdrew the blankets away from her body with a subtle blush the more she thought about it.

It certainly was hot.

And it was hot in more ways than just one.

* * *

Alya groaned, stretching underneath the bedsheets. Her clean sheets brushed against her skin, sending shivers down her spine as she vividly recalled taking Nino home last night.

It was a given, and despite knowing that she wasn't drunk and had no excuse for an explosive rendezvous, her and Nino couldn't keep their hands off one another.

The brunette sat up, rubbing her eyes as she blindly searched around for her glasses. Her hands brushed against the bedside table before eventually settling on the plastic frames. She carefully placed them on to her face, her cheeks growing red as she was visibly naked beneath the thin white blanket. She bit her lip, the nice aroma of fresh eggs emanating throughout the apartment and Alya could feel her tummy growl and ache at the same time.

She didn't understand how she could be sick and hungry all at once. She heard of morning sickness, but this felt more of an all day sickness. Alya wasn't exactly looking forward to the pregnancy cravings either. She was already experiencing them, but it hadn't become an urgent need.

Alya scooted over towards the other side of the bed, already knowing Nino was in the kitchen preparing her breakfast. She grabbed onto his shirt and very carefully slipped it on.

Alya stretched as she climbed out of bed, allowing Nino's large shirt to roll a little past her thighs.

She curiously wandered out of the bedroom and more towards the kitchen with a warm smile. She leaned into the doorway, her heart thumping erratically inside of her chest the moment she caught sight of Nino faced away from her.

His pyjama bottoms hung low from his hips and he wore nothing atop.

"I've always dreamt of having a half naked man preparing me breakfast." Alya teased, moving away from the door and towards the kitchen table.

Nino quickly glanced back at her, a small smile tugging on his lips as he resumed placing the egg omelette next to two pieces of toast on a plate.

"Goodmorning!" He chirped, turning off the stove and reaching for the better on the countertop. "I didn't want to wake you. I know we uh...both went to bed late last night, but I thought maybe it would be nice to make you something to eat in case you were hungry."

Nino kept the plates in his hand while he carefully approached the kitchen table.

Alya bit her lip, her stomach growling as he placed the plate of soft eggs and toast in front of her. She had to remind herself not to eat like a pig, but her appetite had been insufferable lately.

"Trying to one up Adrien?" Alya teased, grabbing her fork casually and poking at her food. "Or do you think all guys do this after they've been in bed with someone?"

Nino chuckled, taking a seat across from her.

"I'm sure he does, but he doesn't have to try as hard. He's already married." Nino murmured, cutting up a piece of his egg.

Alya leaned into her palm, popping a piece of her toast inside of her mouth. She furrowed her brow, listening to Nino's words as she tried to let them settle. She knew he was implying about his proposal, but she just wasn't sure how she was going to word it.

She loved him, that much was true and she certainly wanted to marry him, but she didn't want to marry him just because he knocked her up and she decided to keep the baby.

"Are you throwing shade?" Alya mused, her eyes glancing up at him as Nino reached for the bottle of apple juice he had set on the table prior.

"Nope, just waiting on an answer." He teased, wiggling his brows playfully as he unscrewed the cap and began to pour the juice into their cups.

Alya subtly nodded as she chewed, she grabbed another piece of her toast and stuck it between her lips. She watched him tentatively as she could tell he was nervous.

Something told her that Nino was expecting to be rejected and she couldn't help but to feel guilty. She certainly didn't want to let him down.

"Look, I don't want to step on eggshells but I don't want to seem callous either." Alya prompted before taking a sip of her juice. "I don't want a shotgun wedding. I want to make sure that we are in this because we want this, not because we have to and because we're having a baby."

Nino placed his glass down back against the table. The male parted his lips, offering to rebuttal any lingering doubt she may have had, but paused as she held her finger up, immediately stilling him.

"But- I do accept your proposal. Granted, it wasn't a traditional one…." Alya mused, biting her lip with a small smile. "But I know that I won't be this small forever, the baby is going to start showing and I want to use that time to plan a proper wedding. I know Marinette had her Cinderella wedding, with the white horse and carriage as well as her Prince, Adrien." Alya allowed her hand to rest on the table.

"But I'd like to marry my prince with a Cinderella wedding as well, and if I'm lucky, we can have our child there as well."

Nino grinned, his heart raced as he was indeed heading her wishes but at the same time only hearing that fact that she had accepted his proposal. He knew it was just an explosive question and he regretted not proposing to her romantically, but at least now he had the chance to marry her the way she always dreamed.

He may have been the prince, but Alya sure was a damn queen. He was truly honored.

Nino reached over, his hand laying on top of hers with a subtle blush.

"I'd love to plan a Cinderella wedding. I think it'd be a good idea to wait until the baby is born. We can spend time together, we can take our time and plan this wedding." Nino bit his lip. "Plus you'd look cute with a baby bump."

Alya snorted, shaking her head with a small smile as her eyes bounced around the room.

"I'm not too sure about that. Everyone would know I slept with you."

Nino chortled, leaning back into his seat to resume cutting his eggs before they got cold.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Alya giggled, her hand running through her hair.

"Speaking of growing…" her voice trailed off at the feet swelling and the back pain she was about to endure. "I need to make an appointment with my doctor."

Nino furrowed his brow, briefly reaching over to grab his phone from the edge of the table.

"Why? Is everything okay?" He asked, gingerly placing the phone beside her.

Alya sighed, soon pressing her lips together as she took his phone into her hands

"Yep, it's just time I start prenatal care."

* * *

Marinette passed a brush through her dark hair. Her heart fluttered against her chest and despite it only being a few hours into the evening, the air only grew more and more hot.

The sun had begun to set and the orange pigment casted an orange glow to her complexion. Marinette settled for a pizza delivery and if it came down to it, she would have loved to watch movies for the rest of the night. She had already slept until the afternoon, she was nowhere near tired.

She placed the brush down against her dresser and she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her heart fluttered as she picked up her phone and began to read the messages that Adrien had sent her over and over again. It almost felt like a dream.

Marinette placed her phone back down on to the dresser and she fixed her nightgown strap. The young woman left her bedroom, humming as she could hear Tikki trotting behind her with a soft pur.

Marinette climbed down the stairs, moving into the kitchen while the cat followed her. She grabbed the bag of kitten chow and stepped beside the fridge to pour it into the food bowl.

Tikki mewed softly, the feline moving between her legs, shoving her head into the bowl.

Marinette stepped aside, giggling at her cat's eagerness as she ate. The young woman furrowed her brow, glancing over towards the back door when she heard rummaging in the garden outside the door.

She placed the cat food back on top of the fridge. Her heart squeezed in her chest painfully the moment a shadow brushed past the large covered windows.

Immediately, she grabbed the jar of cookies on the kitchen counter and clutched it between her palms.

From the horrible experiences she had before regarding Nick, the experiences of abuse she suffered at the hands of Kagami, and the fact that she was almost assaulted and surely stalked on her way back from her interview, Marinette couldn't be too safe.

If there was a stranger in her yard, she wasn't going to stand around and wait for something to happen to her. She wouldn't count on anyone else to protect her. If all hell broke loose, she was going to take her chances and knock someone down if they tried to invade her private space to harm her.

Marinette gulped, her heart racing as the handle on the back door shifted. She clenched her jaw, her hand clutching onto the jar and lifting it.

The warm breeze blew through the kitchen and she was just about to hurl the glass jar of cookies to whoever was in the doorway with as much force as possible before the figure paused.

His green eyes sought hers in the dark, and in that moment Marinette felt her body grow warm.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his eyes bouncing between her and the jar she was holding in preparation of throwing it.

"Erm...are you planning on assaulting me with a cookie jar?" Adrien asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

Marinette gulped, lowering the jar with a perplexed expression.

"I...I thought you were a burglar!" Marinette retorted, placing the cooking jar back on to the counter, her heart squeezing in her chest as how good clean and kept his hair looked. "I...Why were you rummaging in the yard!"

Adrien dug into his pockets.

"I forgot my keys, so I went to find the spare ones we hide in the garden."

Marinette sighed, running a hand through her hair. Sweat damped at her hairline and Adrien could spot how the edges within the wrinkles of her dress stuck to her skin.

Adrien frowned, his heart sinking as he understood why she had reacted this way. After the experiences she had gone through which he witnessed himself, it was bound to happen one way or another.

"You've been through a lot...haven't you?" Adrien asked in a soft murmur. The male approached the counter, his hand sliding over towards hers. "I can understand why you felt scared."

Marinette pressed her lips together, taking a deep breath. She nearly felt guilty, if anything she felt more embarrassed. It had never occurred to her that she was overreacting to anything but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to be the case.

She glanced over towards him, her heart racing as she felt his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry…" she breathed. "It's just that I overthink sometimes. I'm glad it was you and not some random stranger trying to break in or anything." Marinette glanced back down towards their hands. "The luck I've been having lately has me on my toes."

Adrien squeezed her hand, using his other elbow to lean against the counter.

"Marinette, you know that you can trust me. If you're feeling any fear or hesitation, you can talk to me. I want to make your living experiences here as comfortable as possible."

Marinette shivered, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, as there was something about those words that brought her back to the dream she had earlier in the day. Her heart squeezed in her chest, the blush against her cheeks.

She turned her face, her breath catching in her throat as Adrien leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Marinette trembled, a fire igniting in her stomach the moment their lips touched.

His lips moved tenderly against hers and he gently withdrew much to Marinette's dismay.

Her blush only grew deeper and Marinette glanced up at him. A small smile tugged at her lips as she wanted nothing more than to kiss him over and over again until she was satisfied.

But there was something in her eyes that showed her suspicion. He was inquisitive about something and that worried Marinette. It nearly made her sick.

"I know Kagami wasn't helping you that night. I'm not sure why you won't tell me what happened, but I still want to know." Adrien explained. "I'd like you to move at your own pace but I want you to know that I'm aware something happened, whether you care to elaborate or not."

Marinette felt her heart sink. There was an electric feeling that pulsated down her spine and she immediately knew that if she spilled the beans about Kagami, it was only a matter of time before she'd end up telling him that she spotted her assailant on the way home from her internship interview.

She felt Adrien's eyes on her and Marinette only felt more and more small. He had suspected she was lying from day one and even told her she was full of shit on a drunken vent. It went without saying that Adrien knew Kagami was cruel towards her.

The young woman furrowed her brow, her lips pressing together as she remembered what she had told Adrien on their wedding night. She recalled telling him that he wasn't alone and never had to go through the burdens by himself. She asked him to share the weight and put his trust in her. That was what a marriage was; it wasn't just a contract, it was a partnership of love by two people who were inseparable.

It was only then that Marinette realised that she may have unconsciously married Adrien for love.

Her heart thumped inside of her chest and Marinette moved her eyes back to Adrien. Perhaps it was time she took her own advice.

"Y-You're right." Marinette conceded bashfully. "Besides her demanding that I leave from your photoshoot or calling me a homewrecker in front of you, she'd often give me dirty looks, she'd often isolate me and the time you walked in on us...she told me that I was a whore who stole from her and only made her life miserable."

Marinette felt his hand tighten against hers, his cheeks brewing a deep shade of red as her words hit him to heart.

It tore at him relentlessly to realise that his ex girlfriend had been doing this to Marinette behind his back, putting her in such a tight spot all for a role that Marinette had never asked for in the first place. She was simply pulled into the chaos just as he was. They both had no say in it, but the fact that Kagami lied about what she was doing that night he confronted her really pissed him off.

It felt like he had been with a stranger his entire life. He had wasted so much time.

"I didn't want to say anything because I was worried she'd do something." Marinette continued. "I saw her wearing your mother's ring and at the time you talked about gifting it to her, so it destroyed me." She sighed, glancing down. "So I decided that I'd move on and find some comfort in Luka. I saw that ring on her finger as a symbol of her being your real wife. I didn't want to get in between you two."

Adrien's expression went grave and he truly hated himself for ever mentioning divorce. If it were possible to go back in time, he would. He would do that under the intent to slap himself and he was mentally slapping himself at the very moment.

"Marinette, I never gave her that ring. I know I mentioned a lot of stupid stuff before, but that was one mistake I didn't make." Adrien murmured, immediately drawing her attention.

"That night you came back, she was rummaging through our bedroom while I was in the shower. She saw my mother's ring and she took it upon herself to wear it and possibly show it around. When we left that night, I asked her what happened because I grew a little suspicious." Adrien's voice trailed off as he glanced down at their hands.

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart squeezing in her chest as he explained about what she didn't know went on that night.

"She told me nothing happened, made me feel bad for implying she did anything and after some prying she returned the ring. I didn't give her permission to wear it and I didn't officially give it to her as by that time I was questioning my feelings for you and-" Adrien paused, his eyes glancing back up towards Marinette who grew redder than a sack of tomatoes. "I wanted you to have the ring. I shouldn't have asked for it back and honestly, it just feels right. It felt like that ring belonged to you."

Adrien lowered his eyes, capturing sight of the diamond ring that Marinette wore on her finger to the very day.

"I-I didn't know." Marinette breathed, the aching in her chest soothing the moment she was informed that Adrien never really chose Kagami over her. She was putting on a ruse. She had the intention to hurt Marinette and it worked, but to know that this whole time Adrien thought about her eased her souls in ways she never knew possible.

Adrien offered her a weak smile, the lines of fatigue deepening under his eyes and Marinette had almost felt sad for him.

"You see, even though we can be considered opposites, we are a lot more alike than you realise." Adrien explained, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. "Contrary to popular belief, Kagami and I dated for a long time but we were never really sexual. Granted, I was too busy with the jobs my father put on for me to notice that it was out of the ordinary, but now that she has admitted she had been cheating on me in only two weeks of our relationship, I realised that she didn't need me for that. She was already being helped with that. Kagami sought that out in a different man." Adrien sighed, pressing his lips together. "There were times that I thought about some intimate scenarios she'd like to participate in, but I was much too awkward to talk about it. If I reflected on it differently, I'd say I was missing out too but she never showed me that she wasn't interested. She was really good at lying. I was being cheated on for years and I had no idea."

Marinette felt her heart nearly leap into her throat. She had wanted to throw up. Knowing that Kagami had been doing this throughout their entire relationship only perpetuated her anger. The audacity she had to put Marinette into the ground while she had this monkey on her back was quite ballsy and very much so selfish.

"She seemed like she was really asking for it when I came into the picture." Marinette murmured bashfully. "At least that was the vibe she gave me." The young woman explained, recalling the incident of Adrien and Kagami returning home drunk that very same night.

"She was never that way around me before." Adrien elucidated immediately. "For some reason, knowing that you were here with me living under the same roof compelled her to race into sex. She made it remarkably clear that she wanted my virginity. The attempts were non stop and she started to treat me less of a human and more like property. Everything was a race to get to the firsts despite my loyalty to her. She'd often insinuate I was cheating but then turned around and asked for sex like her insults didn't matter. After awhile I noticed that it felt like she only kissed me to prove something. Everything just started rapidly declining."

Marinette frowned.

She hated that Kagami saw her as a threat. The last thing Marinette wanted to assume was that she was an indirect cause to a relationship.

"I understand that this is a non sequitur, but I want you to know I'm here for you." Marinette breathed. "I want us both to be here for each other. I can lean on you, if you can lean on me."

Adrien furrowed his brow, his hand releasing hers so that it could rest on her cheek.

Marinette blushed, her heart squeezing in her chest as she recognized that there was a possibility that Adrien could feel the sweat that had begun to secrete from her pores.

It was mortifying.

"Non sequitur?" Adrien mused, ignoring the fact that her skin was indeed cold and sticky. "Everything you say to me is relevant."

Marinette chuckled, feeling awkward by how warm his skin was against her sweat. She bit her lip, worried that his hand would be stuck to her face.

"Thanks…" she murmured, reaching up to grab his hand and gingerly remove it from her sweaty face. "I'll think about how much that means to me after I've had a shower. I'm way too embarrassingly sweaty." Marinette breathed. It didn't help that it felt incredibly hot where she was either.

Adrien chortled, allowing his hands to drop to his sides with a weary smile. "It's alright, I hear some guys like sweat."

Marinette turned, glancing back at him with a small blush. A cheeky grin tugged at her lips as she giggled softly.

"Oh? I see, well I am going to clean off in my shower. You're more than free to join. But we have to keep the close friends no sex status. It's a tradition." She joked, hoping that she wasn't being too bold.

Adrien sighed, the blonde leaning against the counter so that he could reach for the unopened pizza box.

"The temptation of a naked beautiful woman is almost irresistible, but then there's fresh pizza." Adrien, obnoxiously sliding his fingers beneath the cardboard so that he could open the box.

Marinette snorted, shaking her head with a small smile as she left him behind to enjoy the pizza while it was still warm. The young woman approached the back steps, before glancing back at Adrien.

"Suit yourself. I can understand choosing pizza over your wife. Just don't be upset if I fall asleep before you do. I refuse any cuddles after this." She hummed teasingly before climbing up the stairs.

Adrien's eyes followed Marinette as she climbed up the stairs and disappeared from view. He laughed softly, shaking his head before stuffing a slice of pizza into his mouth.

Marinette reached over, turning on the shower gently and she winced the moment the water started. She didn't want to use colder water, cause she was most certainly going to make herself ill. She knew it would be a better idea to grab some clothing beforehand but with the short night she had, she simply couldn't bother.

It somehow ignited a flame of anger inside of her soul to know that Kagami had been cheating on Adrien for years and treating him like dirt because Marinette's pretense was to marry him against her will.

At the time, neither of them could help it.

Why was Kagami so bent on giving them a hard time.

She was accusing Marinette of the things she had been doing for years. The young woman wasn't usually the target of someone else's projection but the nerve to actually be the homewrecker and accusing her of doing so was infuriating.

Marinette sighed, reaching up to slide the straps of her nightgown off of her slender shoulders before allowing the garment to drop down to her ankles. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and she carefully slid them down her slender legs.

Marinette pursed her lips, reaching back to unclip her bra and then allowed it to slide off her body.

She reached her hand out, touching the water to find the appropriate temperature before she eventually stepped under the shower head.

Marinette shivered, feeling the water cascade down the body with ease. She reached up, running her fingers through her hair to allow the water to completely wet each strand. The water felt nice and Marinette closed her eyes to allow herself in thought.

Despite the visible anger regarding what Kagami had done to Adrien, Marinette couldn't help but to wonder about Luka. Of course she heard Luka's side of the story and albeit he was the main reason why Adrien and Kagami split, she couldn't help but to feel angry for him.

Kagami had been lying to Luka for years as well. She used him too and sadly, Luka had hoped for something more than just casual sex. He had genuine feelings for Kagami and wanted to be seen more than just a sex partner. The moment Luka realised that he was worth more than that and decided he'd pursue relationships worth having, Kagami continued to be selfish and drag Luka right back to her.

There was no competition or doubt. Marinette was more than sure that she was better for Adrien than Kagami was.

Suddenly, the door of the shower opened and Marinette gasped, her heart nearly leaping into her throat the moment she witnessed her naked husband step into the shower with her.

Naturally, Marinette immediately covered her nether regions. She knew that Adrien held her breasts before but there was no way he had seen everything else.

Granted, Alya, Nino and Chloe had seen it already but those were all strange accidents.

Marinette felt her heart squeeze in her chest, her cheeks growing redder than a ripe tomato. Marinette made it a point to keep her eyes on his chest.

She knew she would scold herself for the rest of her life if she allowed herself to look down.

But damn, she was incredibly curious.

She wanted to see his-

"I figured that pizza wasn't enough to keep me company." Adrien murmured shyly, moving closing towards her and reaching for her waist. "I hope the offer still stands."

"Adrien! We're naked!" Marinette screeched, her heart pounding against her chest as Adrien drew her closer to his warm wet skin.

"Well, yeah. We don't shower with our clothes on." Adrien teased, his arms wrapping around her tightly and bringing her into a tight hug.

Marinette widened her eyes, her muscles trembling as she was pressed flush against his skin.

The young woman exhaled, feeling comfort where she was. It was indeed awkward at first and aside from them being totally naked, Marinette couldn't have felt more at peace.

Their relationship was certainly changing for the better and Marinette couldn't see it as taboo. They were married for goodness sake.

Marinette gasped, her doubt completely washing away as she felt Adrien's warm lips pressing against the side of her neck.

She closed her eyes, moving her head over just a little so she could give him more room to kiss her skin.

His tongue lightly danced across her skin shortly after his teeth gently picked at her delicate skin.

Marinette held on to him, her body growing warm as she recalled the night before. She remembered the way they held each other. She remembered the way his tongue touched her bottom lip, she remembered how desperate she had become only for him to deny her because she was drunk.

But she wasn't drunk this time and she remembered what she had asked him.

Marinette whimpered, her heart racing as Adrien moved his lips from her neck to the corner of her mouth. Her hands trembled as they rested against his shoulders and Marinette moved her head just a little to brush her lips against his.

The two remained silent, their lips lightly touching one another without engaging in a kiss.

Marinette opened her eyes, brushing her nose against his with a soft hum.

"I'm sober now, Adrien…"

**A/N: Forewarning. Next chapter is complete 3,000 words of NSFW. If you're uncomfortable with any of these elements please don't bother reading and just skip or wait for the next update. Warnings will always be put in the beginning of each chapter in case anyone forgets, please don't say you haven't been warned because the story is rated M.**

**Another note, I will try to keep all exclusive love scenes in their own chapters just to keep the plot : NSFW ratio and because they could easily be removed in case anything happens (which I doubt) they'll be separate just for the moment.**

**Anyway, I'm hoping you guys like the story so far!**

**Until then, you've been warned for the next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 41

**WARNING. CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT AND DESCRIPTIVE CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! **

**There is a bit of plot at the VERY end of the chapter, beneath the first line break for those who want to skip the smut.**

**They are awkward beans with no experience folks, I make things realistic as possible but enjoy the vanilla.**

* * *

Skin.

Yes, despite being naked there couldn't be enough of it.

Marinette could barely remember how they'd ended up here, but she recalled the moment she had reminded Adrien that she was sober, his mouth was on hers.

She could barely hear the water around them, and she for sure couldn't feel each drop that had landed on her skin. All she could feel was heat. His body was on hers and Marinette had felt such a yearning deep inside that she was sure she had never experienced before.

Marinette was sure she couldn't breathe, the way his mouth pressed flush against hers felt like such a delight. It almost felt like she waited such a long time for this moment and now that she had finally made it, the situation felt like a dream.

Her fingertips pressed into his devine smooth shoulders, and she shivered against his tan even skin.

Adrien's lips ravaged hers, and he only separated from hers to allow them a simple moment of breathing before he leapt back into her to capture her lips once more.

His lips were like a soft velvet against hers and Marinette could feel her heart soar within the confines of her chest.

Marinette furrowed her brow, her body shivering as a low moan escaped from the base of Adrien's throat.

She slid her hands up into his thick gold locks and pressed her mouth closer to his. A soft breath escaped her lips as Adrien opened his mouth against hers and very carefully delved his tongue into her mouth.

Her fingers knotted in his hair the moment she felt his tongue lay on hers, and without a second thought, Marinette took the initiative.

She wanted to taste him, she wanted to feel him. She needed him desperately.

A small desperate whimper escaped the base of her throat as her tongue sloppily swirled around his tongue.

She trembled against him, unsure where her boldness came from but she was incredibly grateful for it.

Adrien swathed his arms around her, drawing her body taut against his until her breasts were pushed against the firm planes of his chest.

Her wet lips continued to move against his, and Marinette only found it all the more thrilling each time Adrien reciprocated. His lips moved along hers and each time his tongue fought with hers, it sent warm waves throughout her body eventually settling in the space between her legs.

Butterflies ignited in the pit of her stomach and fluttered into her chest. She was almost sure she would be sick but by the feeling of his length pushed at her hip, she couldn't help but to feel completely distracted from the sensation of nausea.

Marinette had felt Adrien before through his thin pajama bottoms, but the flesh on flesh contact was a completely different centre of gravity. She willed any trepidation that threatened to completely take over her mind. She was ready, she wanted this.

They had slept until midday and Adrien had a sexy haircut. They weren't tired and Marinette knew they had all night to continue. There was time for the both of them.

Adrien exhaled into her mouth, his lips moving down towards her chin where he immediately dipped lower, putting a bit of space between them so that he could latch to her skin on the tender side of her neck.

Marinette furrowed her brow, the sensation of his lips shooting bliss throughout her body. Her hands remained in his hair, her thighs pressing together as his tongue licked at the base of her neck.

Her hands dropped to his shoulders, her legs almost feeling like they wanted to give out as his lips sucked roughly at the base of her throat. Her fingertips pressed into his skin, as he sucked her skin between her teeth, drawing it out before eventually letting it go.

Marinette gasped, feeling his tongue glide across the area, smoothing out the mark. There was an undeniable ache between her legs, and Marinette swore she had never felt such a sensation before.

The young woman parted her lips, knowing full well that Adrien had just left another hickey on her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body trembling as Adrien courageously dipped lower.

Her heart hammered painfully inside of her chest as Adrien drew back, putting a bit more space between them.

Marinette pressed her lips together, the fact of keeping her eyes closed only made his touch a lot more sensitive.

Adrien paused, his green eyes glancing up at her facial expression briefly. His own heart picked up at the pace at how her blush cascaded down towards her neck and even across her shoulders.

He lowered his eyes, admiring her pert breasts. Her skin flushed by the warmth of the water and they were perfect palm sized. It took everything he could not to grip them gently into his hands out of mere curiosity. Her pink nipples sat atop her breasts at full attention and Adrien felt a heat rushing straight into his groin.

He vividly recalled the last time he had her breasts in his hands. His thumbs had pressed into her sensitive nubs atop. The last thing he wanted was for her to draw away once more.

The male licked his lips, moving closer as he opted for something else he hoped she'd like.

Adrien blushed, his breath growing rigid as his tongue snaked out from between his lips and brushed against her nipple.

Marinette gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as the sensation sent electricity to pulsate down her spine. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her heart picked up the pace as adrenaline shot through her veins, she quite liked that sensation.

She whimpered, her eyes nearly rolling upward as Adrien laced his lips around her sensitive nipple.

"Ngh! Adrien!" Marinette whimpered, her hands moving back towards his hair. Her legs trembled, and Marinette worried she was going to become undone from the sensation of his lips alone. His lips trapped her nipple between them, his tongue mercilessly attacking from behind.

Each time she felt his tongue swirl and brush against her nipple, Marinette was positive she would orgasm.

Adrien lifted his right hand, gently cupping her other breasts and squeezing. He furrowed his brow as the soft milky mound spilled between his fingers. Adrien made a mental note to be gentle with her, but from the sounds she made from each gentle pass of his tongue only told him that she liked what he was doing.

Adrien pulled back, allowing her nipple to slide out from between his lips.

The male perked his brow, his heart tightening in his chest as he glanced up at her. His right hand continued to massage her other breast tenderly.

"Did you like that?" Adrien asked, more out of genuine curiosity rather than to tease her. His breath escaped out of his lips in rigid leaps and Adrien straightened up.

Marinette blushed, hearing her own heart pound inside of her ears as she wasn't sure of what she had just heard. Even while standing a mere few centimeters away from her, she could still feel his tongue torturing her nipple from between his lips.

She opened her eyes, her blush only deepening as Adrien moved closer to her.

Marinette backed up, her eyes remaining on his as she pressed against the cool tiled wall of the shower. Adrien remained in close proximity, his palms pressing against the spaces on both sides of her head so she couldn't move.

She pressed her lips together, almost too shy to concede to anything Adrien proposed. It was a silly thought, especially because they were married and just making out moments before. She had marks all across her neck from his lips and hell, he had just laced his lips around her nipples only moments before.

It was a strange thought to believe that she was intimate with Adrien, especially because she had never expected it to turn out this way when they had first met.

She was wrong about him. She was wrong about so many things.

"I...I...I liked it..." Marinette breathed, her chest feeling tight at the sound of her own words.

Her eyes remained on his, and he broke the eye contact, his eyes lowering towards her plump red lips.

In a mere matter of seconds, Adrien leaned down, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss.

Marinette furrowed her brow, completely taken by the kiss as her eyes fluttered closed. She moved on to her tippy toes, and she wrapped her arms around him.

Her lips melted into his, her body pressing against his desperately. Their lips moved in perfect sync. She could feel the tingles in her toes and Marinette hadn't ever yearned for someone this much before.

Adrien slowly pulled back, their lips separating in an audible squelch. Marinette bit her lip, her chest heaving as Adrien released her breast. He leaned down, immediately capturing her other nipple between his lips.

His hands dropped to her hips, holding her steady. Knowing that she liked what he did, Adrien took it upon himself to continue. He felt like an obedient cat, one who felt proud and encouraged each time he was praised and told he was good.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his tongue roughly brushing against her sensitive pink nub atop her breast. His lips tightened around it, sucking it between his teeth gently.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried out, her chest arching into him as she struggled to keep herself composed.

In her serious relationship with Felix, not one time did he pay attention to her breasts, !et alone any part of her body. There was a strong sensation in her breasts when Adrien teased her nipples with his thumbs, it was quite intense. Marinette quite liked when his tongue teased her breasts.

There was an undeniable moisture that pulled between her legs, but Marinette couldn't focus on the leakage, all she could feel was the way he sucked on her breast, the way his tongue circled her nipple before lapping at it eagerly.

She was in complete bliss.

"A-Adrien..." Marinette whimpered, her fingers knotting into his hair once more. Her chest heaved as she tried to steady her breathing. Marinette genuinely felt like she was in a dream, and she was willing to ride it out and enjoy it to the very end.

Adrien moaned against her nipple, his lips tightening around the sensitive nub. He felt her hands grip into his hair and the way she called out his name went straight to his groin. His fingers dug into her hips, holding her tighter as he felt himself grow hard.

A deep blush covered his face at his own excitement and as much he tried to conceal his erection, it was increasingly difficult while being naked.

Adrien pressed his lips together, tugging at her nipple one last time before he moved away. He breathed out, his own breath echoing Marinette's as the both allowed the water to cascade down against their flushed bodies.

He was nervous, Adrien knew that they were both virgins, and even though he had some experiences with Kagami it was never to this extent. He already told himself that Marinette was nothing like Kagami. He didn't want to scare Marinette off by accidentally brushing his boner against her.

Adrien offered her a warm smile, his hands remaining at her hips as he was about ready to call it a night. He didn't want to push any boundaries and even though he did take a couple steps forward, he still wanted to learn what Marinette was into and what she enjoyed.

Marinette parted her lips, her hands trembling as the two remained in front of each other in silence. Her heart squeezed in her chest as she needed more.

She couldn't let it end yet.

"Adrien, please..." she whispered, her hand reaching for his. She couldn't believe she was going to to do this, but it was a now or never situation. "Please touch me..."

Adrien froze, his eyes widening as Marinette captured his hand from her hip and very gently and nervously guided it between her thighs.

Curiosity swept over him, and Adrien felt his heart tighten in his chest as his fingertips settled against the petals of her sex.

Her skin was smooth, and she was wet. Adrien glanced up at Marinette who quickly hid her face against his chest.

The two remained still against one another as Adrien slipped his middle digit up the front of her opening. His breathing grew rigid, and Adrien found himself curiously prodding her.

"Y-You'd tell me if I'm hurting you right?" Adrien asked, leaning into her ear with a deep blush. "I've never touched a girl before..." Adrien pressed his lips together, feeling incredibly mortified by his confession.

Marinette blushed, shyly pressing her lips to his taut chest. She kept her eyes closed, her heart racing as she finally had the chance to reciprocate the neck kisses.

"It's okay. I'm new at this too. I promise I'll tell you if you do something that hurts, or something I don't like..."

Marinette furrowed her brow, her voice quivering as she spoke each time she felt Adrien's fingers delicately dip into her slit.

Her lips immediately latched on to his collar bone, her tongue pushing against his skin with each stroke of his fingers.

Adrien nodded, his one arm snaking around her waist and drawing her closer.

"Okay..." Adrien breathed, his eyes closing as his fingers moved down further towards the back of her sex. His digit lightly ran across her entrance and he bit his lip the moment she shivered in his arms.

Adrien drew his fingers back to the front, his middle finger lightly circling the sensitive button at the apex of her sex.

Marinette immediately bit into his skin, the tingle of her clit being touched sending large waves of electricity throughout her body.

"Ngh!" Marinette cried out, her lips retracting from his skin. Her knees nearly gave out as she leaned into him for support. "Adrien..."

Adrien shivered at the sound of her voice. The way she uttered his name, the desperate sound in her voice sent heat throughout his whole body. His breath caught into his throat as he could vividly feel his length throbbing desperately.

He was so desperate to pin her against the wall. He wanted to hold her close to him and sink himself deep inside of her. He wanted to hear her call his name just the way she was now while he rutted against her, moving inside of her with an aching thrust until he spilled himself completely inside of her, but he couldn't allow himself to grow too eager.

This was her first time as well, and though the circumstances for the both of them could have been different, Adrien made a mental note not to hurt Marinette in any way shape or form.

But it did give him an idea.

Curious, Adrien took her reaction as one of satisfaction. He had only ever heard her say his name like that in his wet dreams.

The male carefully dragged his fingers back towards her entrance, the very tip of it running around her opening. He bit his lip, feeling Marinette tense in his arm and he was almost reluctant to do so.

He exhaled softly, spreading her sex open right before he delved the tip of his finger inside of her.

Marinette tensed, feeling the very tip of his digit sink down to the very first knuckle.

She trembled, her thighs pressing together as it was another overwhelming sensation she wasn't sure she was quite ready for yet.

Adrien paused, feeling her hips jump and draw away slightly. He was ready to feel a bit deflated but he was so addicted to the feeling of her insides wrapping tight around him middle finger. Granted, it was only the very tip of his finger, but Adrien could only imagine it being something else.

"Does this hurt?" Adrien asked, drawing back slightly to look at her. He kept his palm pressed against her clit in case he was sure to revert back to what he knew worked.

Marinette blushed, shyly glancing up at him with a timid smile. "I...I'm not sure." She murmured softly.

Adrien leaned forward, kissing her forehead as his heart ached in his chest. He felt a little guilty as he tripped up once more and ended up hurting her. He did that the last time as well.

But this time it was different.

It was okay.

They were both still learning.

"Okay, I'll be sure to do things that you like." Adrien assured, slowly retracting his finger from inside of her before he dragged it back towards the front of her sex.

He lightly pressed the tip of his finger back into her clit, lightly circling in gentle motions. Adrien bit his lip, feeling her tense against him once more. He leaned into her, listening to her rigid breathing.

His heart hammered away in his chest and he applied a bit more pressure, earning an appreciated whimper from his love. He turned his head into her neck, pressing small kisses to her skin as he kept her against the tiled wall.

Marinette couldn't think. Her mind was completely fuzzy, and though she had tried many times before to touch herself in this way, she was never able to reach this height of bliss.

Although she was still able to feel the tip of his finger inside of her, she had much rather felt his digit toying with her sensitive clit, at least for right now.

Her nails dug into his skin, a small gasp emitting from her lips as Adrien winced from the sting.

Marinette only felt herself flying higher and higher. Her heart picked up the pace inside of her chest and the tingling sensation from his fingers only made her skyrocket. Her toes curled and she screwed her eyes shut. Adrien had only picked up the pace, torturing her even more.

Marinette felt it coming, it was crawling up her spine and exploding deep into her stomach.

But she wanted to deny herself that.

She didn't want to cum from his fingers. She wanted to cum from him having sunken deep inside of her.

She wanted to feel the pleasure of him moving between his thighs, she wanted to see him lose control, she wanted him to empty inside of her.

Shaking like a leaf, her hand slipped down between them, lightly wrapping around his wrist and drawing him to a halt.

Adrien furrowed his brow, drawing back and stopping just as Marinette wanted him to. He blinked, a wave of confusion washing over him completely as he wasn't sure what to do next.

It was in that moment that he cursed himself for being a virgin.

"Is everything okay?" Adrien asked, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "Did I go too far?"

Marinette pressed her lips together, shaking her head as her hands slipped down his shoulders and towards his hips.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She breathed, her heart squeezing in her chest as she willed herself to become bold. She didn't want to back down, not after realising how far they've gone. "I just...thought it would be my turn. I know your ex did it to you, and you told me it hurt."

Marinette exhaled, her eyes watching Adrien's confused expression as her hands slipped down even further. She could have passed out by the look on Adrien's face and she could have doubled over just by the feeling of his length against her palm.

"Marinette..." Adrien whimpered, his chest heaving as her hand gently wrapped around his girth.

Marinette leaned into him, as she kept her hand still around him. She kept her grip loose as she recalled that Adrien often complained that Kagami's hand jobs hurt.

She didn't want to be associated with that. She wanted Adrien to feel just as good as he made her feel.

A deep blush coated her cheeks as she began to shyly tug against his length, earning another gasp from Adrien who looked as if he was about ready to cum right then and there.

"Will you teach me how you like it?" Marinette's voice escaped from her lips with an unintentional trembled. "I-I want to learn how to make you feel good."

Adrien clenched his jaw, his palms pressing against the wall behind Marinette. His toes curled into the base of the tub as the simple feeling of her hand around him.

Marinette was completely intrigued. She had never felt a man so hard before. Knowing that she was able to do that to him, ignited a flame deep into her stomach.

She had to admit that Alya was right. She had mentioned that models had huge packages, and from what she could tell, Adrien was certainly well endowed.

Marinette kept her hand loose, pumping him with meticulous pace. It was obvious she wasn't at all experienced in this but she knew enough from the books she read and the videos she shamefully watched in private as a teen on her laptop while her parents were asleep downstairs.

Adrien blushed deeply, small gasps emitted from his lips each time her hand loosely moved against him. It was true that he felt a little bashful for getting a joy out of it, but he couldn't help himself. It had been awhile since he recieved one and while he loved Kagami at the time, she was way too rough on him.

"Y-You can hold it a little tighter." Adrien replied, his fingers clenching into fists against the tiled walls in front of him.

Marinette pressed her lips together, listening to his breathing as she heeded the note and gently tightened her grip on him.

She shivered at the blissful moan that erupted from the base of his throat. Marinette almost felt like a pet that wanted to be praised for her hard work.

Marinette widened her eyes, her blush deepening as Adrien moved his hips into her hand. She kept her body close to his as she tried to syncopate against his movements.

She picked up the pace, her hand keeping a slightly tighter grip as well as a fast pace.

Her heart skipped beats in her chest as Adrien guided her face towards hers. She screwed her eyes shut the moment his mouth was on hers.

Immediately the kiss grew desperate, and it was one of those rare times that Marinette was grateful she could multitask. The sensation of his tongue delving back into her mouth did not distract her for the deft ministrations she had between the both of them.

She kept up with the kiss, her hand pumping him more desperately. Marinette blushed as Adrien's lips trembled against hers and he whimpered into her mouth.

He was losing control of the kiss, and Marinette felt an odd sense of satisfaction to know that she was able to provide the same pleasure that he gave to her and perhaps she relished in the idea that she was doing it better than Kagami.

Her lips pressed back against his, attempting to have him engage more so in the kiss while she brought him closer and closer to his release.

Adrien rolled his hips into her hand more desperately, a deep groan spilling into her mouth as the kiss grew more and more wet.

His tongue licked into her mouth, making the kiss a bit more sloppier than usual and that's when Marinette knew she had him.

She bit onto his lip, casually drawing it out before seductively letting go and it was only then that Adrien was becoming visibly undone.

Marinette felt him twitching in her palms and despite Adrien's heeded warnings and debilitated efforts to stop himself, it had already become too late.

"Marinette..." Adrien whimpered, his eyes screwing shut as he grew stiff against her body. "Fuck!"

Marinette gasped, flinching slightly as her hand paused. She blushed, her heart squeezing in her chest the moment she felt his fluid spray right on to the base of her stomach.

She had never seen or felt anything like it before.

She remained still, her hand finally releasing him and just like that Marinette could see how much she had literally tugged out of him.

Adrien leaned into her, his chest pressing against her breasts as he tried to catch his breath.

He was weak, and he was suddenly tired.

His mind was too clouded to realise that he had his first sexual experience with Marinette.

Marinette wrapped her arms around him, drawing him closer to her body as the two remained still under the running water.

While Adrien seemed completely lost in his post orgasm state of mind, Marinette simply wanted to hold him.

And so she did.

She pressed her face into his wet hair, pressing small kisses to him every few seconds. He was still trembling in her arms, and Marinette was well aware of the warm fluid that pooled in her navel before sliding down into the space between her legs before it eventually dripped off her body.

Denying herself the orgasm, Marinette was quite grateful. She was able to remain on her two feet and most importantly, she was able to recognize that her relationship with Adrien was likely never to be the same again.

They weren't just married friends anymore.

But a husband and wife who were in love.

* * *

Marinette sat on the bed, her eyes fixated on the moonlight that permeated through the window. Her thin night gown brushed against her moistured skin and Marinette pressed her thighs together, still feeling his fingertip inside of her.

Adrien stood across from her, remaining quiet as he removed one of his t shirts from the closet.

Marinette kept her eyes on the window, enjoying the warm breeze that bellowed through the curtains. Her legs swung off the edge of the bed, and she couldn't help but to let her mind wander.

The scenery was familiar and Marinette felt a sense of longing and question. Her fingers gripped onto the bed sheets and Marinette averted her eyes back to Adrien to tugged the shirt over his head.

Marinette crossed her legs against the bed, leaning forward as she watched Adrien close the closet door.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, her voice emanating a lot more timid than she initially anticipated. "Do you remember that night I got really drunk? I believe it was the bachelorette co-ed party that Alya tried to throw for us."

Adrien paused, tugging his sweats up to his hips before turning to face her.

He simply shrugged, his eyes lowering as he recalled the horrible events that took place that night.

"Yeah, I remember." He murmured, moving over towards the bed so that he could climb into the space beside her.

"Why? Did you see him again?" Adrien asked, turning over to his side so that he could face her.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart hurting within her chest as he seemed to have pinpoint one of her unfortunate experiences.

And there were many of them.

She turned her head, watching as Adrien ran a hand through his damp hair.

"What did I do to you that night?" Marinette asked, her voice dropping low to a whisper as she decided not to answer his previous question. "Did I put my hands on you?"

Adrien simply looked at her, his skin nearly glowing from the light that permeated throughout the room from the night sky.

"There was a lot going on, Marinette." Adrien replied, purposely leaving out quite a bit of detail. "I don't blame you for anything that went on that night and I don't think you should either."

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart sinking as the fact that he didn't answer her question only confirmed her suspicions. She remembered bits and pieces of what went on, and she remembered herself on the balcony one moment and then she wasn't there the next.

Many questions started to brew within her mind, but Marinette felt like she didn't have enough time to ask them all. It was nearing three in the morning and Marinette had spent most of the late night in the shower with Adrien.

She found it strange that they could just return back to normal as if the casual sexual encounter was an entirely separate world.

Marinette was glad that it didn't make their casual lives awkward, but she couldn't help but to wonder if he thought about it too.

"I told you about Felix before, haven't I? That night we came back from the bar, we talked about him." Marinette murmured, moving back so that she could lay down beside him. "You knew about him before I soberly confessed it to you."

Adrien slipped his arm underneath the pillow, his green eyes capturing hers in a strong gaze.

"I knew about Felix for awhile. Granted, I didn't have all the answers but I was aware that there some type of relationship. I wanted you to tell me when you were comfortable too. You were already going through a hard time, and I thought it was important that you moved at your own pace."

Marinette blushed, her fingers picking at the white sheets below her.

"You weren't uncomfortable knowing that I dated your cousin?" She asked, her eyes lowering as she picked more aggressively towards the sheets.

Adrien shrugged nonchalantly, as he habitually moved closer to her, placing his hand at her hip.

"I think I was more surprised at the fact that the cousin who tricked me into eating dirt when I was three managed to grab the attention of a girl like you." Adrien murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "That's definitely a story you have to tell me someday."

Marinette blushed, a small smile on her lips as her bottom lip moved between her teeth. She gently wrapped her arms around him, moving herself against him where she felt the most safe.

She listened to the sound of his steadied breathing and she closed her eyes.

"I guess that'll be a funny story for another day..."

* * *

**A/N: Aye, I know its not what everyone expected, I know you guys were expecting that kinda moment, but I felt it would be anticlimactic for them to do so, especially so soon after discovering their feelings but there will definitely be more instances like this to build up to that spectacular moment because I just love slow building skdnsodkso.**

**Special shout out to my editor Freddy101 I'm so sorry you had to see this. Lol**

**If you guys are still patient to get to that moment, I'd love for you to ride out the waves and enjoy this story even though I know its shit.**

**Thank you!**


	44. Chapter 42

Adrien was whisked away immediately.

He had off for the day and he couldn't have been more relieved.

Marinette usually worked night shifts, and Adrien had meant to ask but it wasn't long before he was distracted once more.

Adrien was thrilled that he and Marinette had been able to become much more closer as opposed to how they were before their wedding. A lot of things happened between them and by themselves, but they always found a way to bring themselves back together.

Adrien grunted, plopping against Marinette's white sofa with force. He glanced up, his heart squeezing in his chest as Marinette climbed atop of him.

She settled into his lap, and she bit her lip, shivering as his hands settled on her hips.

Adrien closed his eyes, moaning softly as her lips immediately pressed on to his. His brow furrowed as he focused on the kiss.

Marinette leaned into him, their mouths latching on to one another desperately. Her body remained flush against his and the young woman immediately reverted back to where she wanted to go the night before.

Her hands delicately trailed up his black shirt and her hips settled against his. Her heart squeezed inside of her chest as his tongue swiped the inside of her mouth.

Marinette breathed into his mouth, her fingertips running up and down his abs meticulously. There was a great satisfaction in knowing that she was able to snag one of Paris' coveted fashion models, but what was even more satisfying was that he wasn't that superficial pompous jerk she had assumed he would be.

In fact, he was the opposite. He was not only sexy and charming, but smart, funny, caring and patient as well. He was incredibly understanding and he was always there for her.

The more she thought about it, the more she was eager to give herself to him. She wanted him, she craved him, she needed him.

She pulled back, her lips slowly sliding off of his. Marinette sat up, tucking some hair behind her ears as she licked her lips softly.

Her lips parted, and she exhaled. Her chest heaved and Marinette settled more so against his groin.

Adrien breathed heavily, his lips blushing as he could still feel her lips attacking his. His green eyes moved up towards her face.

Adrien took in her uncertainty, and he couldn't help but to grow curious as to what she was thinking. He was completely enamoured by how beautifully her blush contrasted to her freckles.

She was truly beautiful.

"Do you want to?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering as her hands dropped down to the buttons of his khaki shorts. "I...I've been thinking about it since last night."

Adrien froze, his lips pressing together as he tried to let her question resonate with him.

He had to take in two factors.

Factor one: she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

Factor two: she had been thinking about him in that way since the night before.

He knew they didn't go that far in the shower the night before, but it was the closest they've ever had to it. They didn't even have sex and he had already experienced more with Marinette than he did with Kagami.

His heart pounded in his ears, and Adrien could immediately feel his face grow warm as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'd want to. I mean, only if you'd let me." He stammered, feeling completely flustered at the fact that he felt as if he had agreed to a casual coffee.

Marinette bit her lip, the blush running to the tips of her ears. Her hands visibly trembled as she reached down to unbutton his shorts.

Marinette vividly remembered his length in the palm of her hand the night before, but this had felt different.

She wasn't releasing him so that she could jerk him off, but she was releasing him so that he could sink inside of her.

During that point, they were already naked, it was a given that something was bound to happen, but with her sitting on top of his hips there was nothing to distract them or put them in the moment.

The thought of lowering herself on to him while he thrust upwards almost made Marinette completely terrified.

Adrien gently reached up, his hands taking her wrists and stilling her completely as she struggled to undo the buttons of his shorts.

"Marinette..." Adrien whispered, lightly sitting up so that he could face her properly. "Don't force yourself to do anything you aren't ready for."

Marinette blushed deeply, her hands sliding into his briefly before she settled back.

"I-it's not that I don't want to." She conceded, her heart squeezing in her chest at the thought of being on top. "It's just...I'm thinking of ways to go about this without it feeling like I'm about to be impaled."

Adrien furrowed his brow, the male quickly shifting beneath her so he could eye her better.

His heart began to pound wildly in his chest and though Marinette possibly didn't mean what she said or meant how it came out, Adrien couldn't help but to feel a little offended.

"Marinette, I'm not going to impale you with my dick." Adrien retorted, parting his thighs beneath her and forcing the young woman off his lap.

Marinette pouted, lightly grabbing his arm with an apologetic glance.

"No, no, no, no!" Marinette whined, leaning on him with a grimace. "I didn't say you were going to impale me, I said it would feel like it." She reiterated, feeling awkward that they were even having this conversation.

Adrien blushed, sitting up on the sofa with a stiff posture. He tucked his hands between his knees and leaned forward, covering his nether regions with a posture of despair. He quickly glanced away from Marinette, his face growing hot as he wasn't sure if he could even look her in the eye.

"You say that as if I'm freakishly huge or something." Adrien muttered, keeping his eyes down onto the ground.

"I'm not saying you're freakishly large or that you'll hurt me..." Marinette assured, running her hand across his back tenderly. "I'm just pointing out that with my lack of experience, you're just bigger than anyone I've had. You just seem well endowed in my opinion."

"You're not helping." Adrien deadpanned, his face growing redder than a tomato. "Let's just...get to it when we get to it. You know I'm terrified of hurting you, but you seem to be afraid of it too..."

Adrien sighed, rubbing his hands together. "I want it to happen naturally and when we're both ready."

Marinette frowned, she understood where he was coming from, and he was right. She was afraid of the pain of that first time, but Marinette knew she was ready for it.

She knew foreplay was a key component of sexual arousal, she would have been more than happy to experiment with that too.

Marinette pulled back, parting her lips to offer a rebuttal, but paused the moment Adrien's phone began to buzz inside of his pocket.

Adrien sighed, knowing all too well what that ringtone meant. He'd figure that after all this time he would have deleted Kagami's number and reset her ringtone, but he had been so distracted lately that he never really got around to it.

He dug into his pockets, quickly shutting off his phone before Marinette could become suspicious. Adrien threw his phone to the side, his heart sinking into his stomach as Marinette shifted awkwardly beside him.

"Was that your ex?" Marinette pressed, her voice inquisitive as she settled into the space beside him. She perked her brow, cocking her head to the side as it was evident she knew the answer, but waited on a confirmation.

Adrien pressed his lips together, suddenly feeling small at the question. He knew the better option was to be honest with her. He had finally started over with someone knew, someone he really cared about.

Adrien enjoyed Marinette's company and certainly didn't want to screw up what they were building, especially because his cousin did it to her. Kagami did it to him, the last thing he wanted to do was hide things and place that hurt onto someone else.

"Y-Yeah. I haven't talked to her in awhile. I'm assuming she's calling me because she needs an answer to her question." Adrien deadpanned, leaning into the sofa and crossing his arms tautly against his chest.

Marinette watched him, pursing her lips as she leaned into the back of the sofa with a soft sigh.

She brought her knees up to her chest, where she began to tap her fingertips against her knees as she allowed the silence to briefly envelop them.

"A-Are you going to give her an answer?" Marinette asked, her heart squeezing inside of her chest. "I mean, are you going to tell her about us?"

Adrien glanced back at her, a small grimace on his face before he reached over and placed his arms around her shoulders. He tugged her closer to him, eliciting a surprised gasp from the young woman as he kissed the top of her head softly.

"Of course I'm going to tell her, I wouldn't keep that a secret." Adrien sighed, his fingers lightly brushing through her thick dark locks. "I'm just worried about how that'll turn out."

Marinette blushed, pressing her cheek against his chest with a soft hum. She held onto him, feeling comfortable in the way that he held her. It was a feeling she could never get enough of. She absolutely adored the feeling that she felt whenever he held her.

"I understand." Marinette whispered, hearing the way his heart accelerated at the sound of Kagami's name. "I think it's important that you take your time and be thorough when you're ready, but I don't think you should lead her on or wait too long."

"I know how she is." Adrien interjected.

"I know you're coming from a place of reason, but I'm worried about how she'll react to it. I didn't notice that she had an abrasive side to her before, but for some reason when it comes to you, she turns into this different person. I don't want her to get upset-"

"By choosing your wife?!" Marinette immediately spoke, cutting him off with a sharp tongue. Her heart squeezed in her chest as she didn't want to turn this into an argument.

"I know this was all one huge shit storm, Adrien. I know that where we are was a surprise and simply unexpected but Kagami needed to accept it then and she needs to accept it now. We're married, I'm your wife. We are in this together. She lied to you, she hurt you and she surely manipulated the both of us into thinking that we were in the wrong when she knew what she was doing the whole time."

Adrien exhaled, listening to what Marinette had to tell him. He knew she was right. Kagami didn't deserve a second chance and it wasn't possible that she was going to get one. He was married and devoted to Marinette. It went without saying that since meeting her, he had never felt so free and happy. She certainly changed his life for the better. Marinette hadn't given Adrien a reason not to trust her and despite his relationship with Kagami hurting her, she had stood by his side.

"I mentioned before that I have no intention of divorcing you. Yes, I can finally say that I'm happily married. I know that I can't lead her on, and it'd be the best idea for the both of us if not all three of us if I just take a day or two to figure out how I'm going to word this and break the news to her." Adrien elucidated with a strain in his voice.

The male reached over, taking Marinette's hand into his before resting them on to his lap.

"You're in my life now..." he murmured, averting his gaze back towards Marinette who began to blush profusely. "I chose you."

Marinette parted her lips, her chest growing tight as the words he spoke out only ignited butterflies in her stomach.

She offered him a warm smile, her breath escaping her lips as she leaned forward.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and within moments, her lips touched on to his.

She held on to him, her nose lightly brushing against his as he kissed her back.

He gently reached up, his hand cupping her cheek as he effectively ended that conversation.

* * *

The clock ticking reverberated within Alya's ears.

It was almost as if she could hear every tap and click. She crossed her legs, her heart squeezing in her chest as she glanced up at the clock in the corner of the wall.

She pressed her lips together, her fingers tapping on her lap.

The brunette sunk into her seat, her eyes following the lines of the teal green wall intersecting with the white ceiling. Her eyes moved down to towards the other people in the room.

Alya felt like she wanted to run.

She had never been to a prenatal clinic before and part of her worried that she'd have to go through a few uncomfortable procedures. She had heard many stories from her mother how her pregnancy went with her and her younger sisters.

If ultrasounds were as comfortable as her mother made it, Alya certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

She bit her lip, curling her fingers against her palms, clenching her hands into fists as anxiety began to override her once more. Alya had to admit that once she had the chance to actually see her baby, her life wouldn't be the same.

She was nervous, she was anxious, she was certainly excited.

She glanced up, exhaling as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her pupils shrank as Nino entered the waiting room. The male glanced around curiously, before his eyes eventually settled on hers.

He offered Alya a warm smile as he began to casually make his way over towards her.

"You're late." Alya deadpanned, crossing her arms as he sat beside her. She turned her face away, her eyes trained on the nurse who seemed to shuffle through paperwork behind the counter.

"S-Sorry." Nino replied sheepishly. "I was distracted by something on my way here." His voice trailed off as his cheeks grew dark from the blush that crawled across his skin like a herd of angry fire ants.

"For three hours?" Alya mused, perking a brow so that she could finally look at him. "Something distracted you on your way here for three hours?"

Nino parted his lips, about to offer a rebuttal but instead decided against it. He sunk into his chair, biting his lip as the nurse approached the both of them.

Alya sighed, immediately throwing away any suspicions she had. She gingerly reached over, taking Nino's hand with desperation.

She never knew that it was possible to be so excited, and scared all at the same time.

It was time to finally see their baby.

"It's normal to not hear the baby's heartbeat so early in the pregnancy."

The words simply bounced off her ears and into thin air. Alya couldn't focus on what was being said to her, but in fact could only focus on what she could see on the monitor in front of her.

She heard many stories about the jelly used for ultrasounds being kind of cold, and indeed those stories did prove to be true. But those were the small things she simply couldn't put her mind to at the time being.

Nino and Alya both fixated on the screen, seeing the tiny blob that sat inside of her belly.

"So you're about six weeks." The nurse informed, offering the couple a warm smile. "We'll get you on prenatal care right away, Ms. Cesaire."

Alya blinked, her eyes flickering around the blob that sat still.

"Wow..." Nino murmured, unable to blink as he admired the tiny blob he and Alya created. "The baby is so so tiny. Is he gonna come out like that?"

Alya nearly gutted him with her elbow. She chortled softly, shaking her head as the blush from beneath her skin began to heat her face. She bit her lip, hoping that the nurse took Nino's ignorance as a joke.

"No, the baby is going to grow, dummy." She teased, propping herself up to get a better look as the nurse began to take electronic measurements. "Obviously I'm going to be bigger than a planet, and stop calling the baby a 'he'; we don't know the gender yet."

Nino shook his head, a confident smile stretching across his lips as he moved his eyes back towards Alya.

"Nah, I know my genes. This is going to be a boy."

Alya rolled her eyes, relaxing into the bedding as the nurse began to wipe the residue off of her skin.

"Then in spite of you, I hope it's a girl."

Nino laughed softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her head as the nurse excused herself to grab a prescription for prenatal care.

"Boy or girl, I know I'm going to spoil our first child." Nino murmured, his heart racing inside of his chest at the thought of the two of them raising a child together.

It was certainly a long journey ahead, and he knew he wouldn't be easy, but he couldn't imagine doing so with anyone else.

Alya hummed, closing her eyes as she attempted to envisage it as well. It was a heart warming thought, but she knew she was going to miss her old lifestyle.

"I guess all that's left now is to tie up loose ends and enjoy the sleep now while we can." She joked.

Nino bit his lip, his hand reaching for hers.

"Speaking of tying loose ends. I left my apartment early so that I can arrive here on time, but on the way I saw something in a shop that inspired me."

Alya furrowed her brow and she pulled back so that she could get a better look at him.

"You were late because you saw something inside of a shop that inspired you?" She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what kind of excuse was it.

Nino exhaled, shaking the nerves out of his joints.

"I know I didn't do it properly, and I know we talked about giving you the Cinderella wedding you've always wanted, but I thought you deserved a token as well."

Alya rested her head back against the pillow as she tugged her shirt down, covering her cold belly.

"Nino, I have no idea what you're talking about." She laughed softly, biting her lip as she moved her eyes too look at him again.

Nino shook his head, reaching into his pocket.

He nervously pulled out a blue velvet box and held it into his palm.

"I want to ask you properly, Alya." He murmured, his voice quivering.

Alya widened her eyes, her heart squeezing into her throat. Nino had already asked her, of course not formally but this had been an entirely new center of gravity.

"Please, give me the honor of being your husband. Allow me to be on your team for the rest of our lives..."

Alya pressed her lips together as words tried to spill through her lips but she couldn't get them out. Her heart only picked up the pace the moment Nino opened the box, revealing a modest diamond band in the inside.

Her eyes moved back to Nino who awaited her answer lovingly.

Her answer was yes.

Of course it was yes. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was the father to her child. She had never felt that way about anyone before.

But alas, her perplexing emotion got the best of her and she couldn't get the word she wanted to get out, but instead exclaimed out her initial thought of surprise.

"What the fuck?!"


	45. Chapter 43

**A/N: Oh man oh man, what a time for updates!**

**Firstly, I wanted to say that I'm so sorry about the lack of an update the last two weeks. It was not my intention to make anyone wait.**

**As many of you know, outside of being a nutty fan who loves to write and draw I am a medical worker.**

**As of two or three weeks ago, my company also runs a center that tests for the Coronavirus directly. I'm put up front to help care for the sick while collecting specimens to run for suspected covid19 as well as helping those who are already sick.**

**I had to put this one a brief pause because my sister who is also in direct contact with sick patients fell ill with fever. I had to gather my bearings, and continue to work when she was put on quarantine. Since the outbreak it has been nonstop at work, especially with stat draws for patients who are severely sick and need help.**

**We are witnessing people die, hospitals are incredibly overwhelmed and its gotten to the point where my state now has fridge trucks parked outside of the hospitals because they don't have room inside the morgues for the deceased.**

**Fortunately, my sister did test negative for the Coronavirus, and I did not catch the virus as of late. This is truly a horrible thing to watch, and unfortunately now my country has the most out of the whole world and it puts a ton of pressure on healthcare workers especially like me, because we are short staffed.**

**I hope to take some time off when this nightmare is over, but the constant wearing of PPE irritates our skin but we are terrified everyday of being exposed to where we'll get sick because we dont want to bring this home to our families.**

**People of all ages are sick and are dying, it's not just the elderly or people with underlying health problems.**

**This is serious.**

**You will help us TREMENDOUSLY if you stay away from people, don't go out if you don't have to and wash your hands often.**

**Help us medical workers help the sick, by slowing the spread!**

**Please please please.**

**And then I'll update more often.**

**Thank you so much for your patience!**

**On a more positive note, next chapter is NSFW, please avoid reading if you're uncomfortable or aren't interested in that sort of content.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_'She said fuck?! So in good terms means yes!'_

Marinette smiled, her heart fluttering at the group text message Nino had sent to both her and Adrien.

In the photo attached, Marinette could see Nino presenting Alya's hand to the camera, proudly flashing the modest diamond on her finger.

Marinette was incredibly happy for her friend.

Since her relationship with Nino started, Marinette knew there was a new glow to Alya's face. She had been smiling more, she was joking more; she quite enjoyed Nino's company.

She vividly recalled how Alya explained to her that she had never felt this way about anyone before. Alya had told her that she knew Nino was the one she wanted to be with.

Of course that was before Alya had fallen pregnant, and Marinette worried that part of that may have been caused by her digging through her friend's purse and stealing her contraceptives.

Marinette clutched on to her phone, exhaling as she placed the device on to her lap. She pressed her lips together, her heart sinking into her stomach acid.

She was glad that Alya had found happiness and she was able to make it work through the pregnancy surprise, but she couldn't help but wonder if the reason for that was because Marinette had stolen her pills.

A small blush rose to her cheeks and she contemplated appropriate times to make admittance by that. She didn't want Alya to be angry with her, the last thing she wanted to do was lose her best friend, but Marinette knew she had done wrong.

"I've arrived! Bow to your queen!" Chloe piped, her voice immediately drawing her out of the self deprecation that had threatened to swallow her whole.

Marinette blinked, glancing up at Chloe with a look of perplexity. She had nearly forgot that she was in a public setting and she had certainly forgot that she was supposed to meet Chloe.

The breeze was warm, and the air smelled nice. Marinette was incredibly grateful that it was the summer. She enjoyed being outdoors quite often, it was the only space she had to clear her head as of late. Before her horrible fallout with Felix, Marinette always enjoyed being outdoors. It was only after Felix had abandoned her that Marinette resorted to hiding indoors. She wanted to keep herself away from the world and sleep her sorrows away.

It wasn't until she met Adrien that everything changed for the better.

Chloe took a seat in front of her, her hands resting on the table as she kept her eyes nervously on Marinette who awkwardly stuck her phone into her purse.

"H-Hey!" Marinette breathed, pressing her elbows against the table as she couldn't quite understand why she had been called out in the first place. "Is there something wrong?" Marinette questioned, immediately noticing Chloe's awkward expression. "I don't think I've ever been called to meet someone in a public space so quickly. You almost had me worried."

Chloe scoffed, playfully rolling her eyes as she tapped her French manicured nails against the glass coffee shop table.

"Yeah, I'm not in any danger if that's what you're worried about." Chloe's voice trailed off and for a shocking moment, Marinette was able to pinpoint a look of vulnerability.

There was a small blush that brewed against her skin, and Marinette couldn't help but to gawk.

There had to be something wrong if Chloe was willing to show Marinette this side of her.

"Then...what is it?" Marinette asked, almost worried about what it was that Chloe had urged her to come talk to her about. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable. I understand not wanting to open up around people you haven't known for awhile."

Chloe folded her hands, lightly shaking her head as she pressed her lips together.

The blonde reached up, to tuck some hair behind her ears and the very postural Chloe, nearly slouched forward into the table.

"It's about Alya." She sighed, a grimace tugging on to her features as she looked down. "I...I don't really have friends, and this is all sort of new to me."

Marinette furrowed her brow, her heart squeezing into her chest at the mention of Alya's name. What was even more perplexing was the fact that Chloe mentioned she didn't have many friends.

She couldn't help but to wonder if it was just the lifestyle for the rich. This entire time she thought it would be different, that the rich would have many, many friends and all sorts of fancy things to make their lives even more lavish.

But from what she had experienced, neither Felix or Adrien had many friends growing up.

It made her feel guilty for jumping to such conclusions.

"I want to do something nice for her. Something nice for her and her baby." Chloe elucidated, fixing up her posture immediately.

Marinette blinked, her lips pursing as she cocked her head to the side.

"You mean like a baby shower?" The young woman mused, chuckling as Chloe nearly withered into her seat once more.

"I mean something." She sighed, pressing her feelings together sheepishly. "I know having a child doesn't stop someone from being an individual, but I guess I can understand why some people may feel that way." Chloe glanced down. "I know my mother must have felt that way. I suspected that there could have been a resentment towards me that led her to completely abandoning me and shutting me out."

Marinette frowned, her heart sinking into her stomach at Chloe's explanation. It was almost like the gears in her head began to turn and Marinette could finally understand why Chloe acted the way she did and why she showed dismissal towards her mother.

The last thing Marinette wanted to do was for Alya to feel that she wasn't her own person. She didn't want her to resent this baby or feel as if her life wasn't completed or was wasteful.

"I feel like maybe it would make her feel better about the situation. I understand that the pregnancy is a surprise but I thought we could turn that surprise into a good thing. We can make it fun." Chloe continued, her eyes moving up towards Marinette who was silently at war with herself. "This baby deserves to be loved. Alya does too. As I said before, I don't have many friends, so this is all new to me."

Marinette nodded, a grimace on her face as she couldn't help but to allow her mind to wander. She was worried.

It was almost as if Chloe's words set off a clock inside of her head. She was able to see a sequence of timelines inside of her head.

She certainly didn't want Alya's life cut short or put on hold. She didn't want Alya so miserable to the point of resentment, all because Marinette decided to steal her contraceptives. Alya deserved to live her life the way she wanted it to, the way she planned. Marinette was more than sure that both Alya and Nino had dreams they wanted to fulfill before they eventually settled down and decided to have children.

She certainly didn't want Alya to resent her child either. That child deserved to be loved.

If Marinette wouldn't have done what she did, perhaps things would have been different. She couldn't help but to feel that this was all her fault. This was something Marinette worried she wouldn't be able to bounce back from.

She ruined her friend's life, and possibly the future life of a child.

"Will you help me? I figured it would be a nice gesture to plan a little getaway after this baby shower. We can show her that we will be here for her. She isn't alone." Chloe sighed, immediately interjecting Marinette's train wreck of a thought.

Marinette straightened up, pressing her lips together as she awkwardly ran her hand through her hair.

"Y-Yeah, I'd be more than happy to plan a baby shower for Alya with you." Marinette stammered, her heart squeezing inside of her chest. "And we'll remind her that we're here for both her and Nino."

Marinette glanced away, swallowing the lump in her throat as she came to the devastating realization that she had to confess to Alya what she had done.

Adrien sighed, his eyes glancing up towards the sky. The breeze was warm and the setting sun casted a golden light in his direction.

He remembered this place.

This place held many wonderful memories, but it also held the bad ones too. Adrien always came to this place to clear his head when it came to his father, the grief of his mom and most importantly, to spend time with Kagami when they were together.

They came to this park every year to watch the fireworks and enjoy their company together.

He couldn't understand how Kagami could bring someone else here, just so they both could violate his trust in one of the worst ways possible. Adrien couldn't wrap his mind around the concept that his girlfriend of four years could cheat on him for so long in an area where they spent the most time together without even feeling an once of guilt or think about him in the slightest.

It was true that he brought Marinette here and by the cruel twist of fate they had both caught Kagami and Luka. It was both hurtful and humiliating. His intentions with Marinette when he brought her here was completely opposite of Kagami's intentions when she brought Luka here, and even then, he kept Kagami in thought the entire time all the while hurting Marinette when she kept her feelings for him to herself.

Kagami ruined this place for it. It now only plagued him with horrible memories. He still couldn't get that image of her out of his head.

"You actually came." A soft voice suddenly emanated from behind him, immediately interjecting his train of thought. "I didn't think you were actually paying attention to my voicemails."

Adrien jumped at the sudden sound, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest at the sound of Kagami's voice.

While it was true, Adrien had been avoiding his ex-girlfriend like the black plague since he had last seen her and talked about whether or not continuing his relationship with her, he had realised that Marinette was right.

She was his new light now, and even though he had spent so much time with Kagami, that part of his life was over now. He was pushing his mid twenties, and he couldn't afford to waste anymore time on someone he didn't trust, especially because he had already found someone he connected with.

Someone who put him first before herself, something that Kagami never did for him.

Adrien was always the one to put others before him, that went the same for his father when he cooperated with the marriage in the first place so that his father could attain relics to keep the memory of his mother alive.

He often put Kagami before himself. He put up with her jealousy, her sexual advances and the insults she hurled towards Marinette when he had married her. He always made excuses for her, tried to find time to spend with her and she always blew him off.

It didn't make sense to him as to why she could never spend time with him until he discovered what she had been up to behind his back.

And yet, he continued to put her first, even until now when he considered giving her another chance at friendship or any sort of relationship to calm her feelings and her ego. He couldn't do that anymore.

He was going to put himself first and Marinette as well.

It was a first that anyone put him before themselves, and Marinette certainly was a nice change of pace. He couldn't afford to lose her either, not after everything they've been through together and not after everything they've shared.

He genuinely had feelings for Marinette, and he felt great about them. He wanted to explore those feelings and he was more than willing to explore things with Marinette as well.

Nino was absolutely right. It didn't matter how long her knew someone, he couldn't deny a connection when he felt one, and there was something a strong connection with Marinette.

"Y-Yeah." Adrien murmured, his stomach growing tight as he turned around to face her. "I thought I kind of owed you some sort of response to our conversation the last time we talked.

Adrien felt a little odd in her visage. Indeed she did look cute in her black tank top and her khaki shorts, but he couldn't help but to wonder if she paired his black collared shirt and his khaki shorts on purpose.

It brought back fond memories of how adorable she used to be when she tried to match with him. But it also felt bitter.

Kagami smiled at him, scrunching up her freckled nose as she squinted through the glow of the sun.

"You know, I miss you. I miss the times we spent here together during the night. I loved how we watched the fireworks, had cute little picnics and kissed under the moonlight." Kagami sighed, sliding her hands into her pockets as she looked down into the grass beneath them. She twisted her white tennis shoes awkwardly into the ground as the air became silent between them once more.

Adrien get his face impassive, only watching her as he could recall the sweet times they both shared together, but it only made him feel more and more bitter. Despite her giving an excuse for her infidelity, it didn't feel like it was enough. She was willing to throw everything away. All those moments just felt like a huge lie, especially now knowing that she was seeing Luka the entire time.

"It would mean a lot to me..." Kagami continued, her lips parting as she tried to steady her breathing. "If we could talk about this. I know I fucked up, and I would give anything to take back everything I did so we could go back to how everything was. I just need you to hear me out."

Adrien remained silently, his eyes touching hers as she pleaded with him. The breeze blew through the both of them and despite already behind at the top of the hill, merely inches away where he had discovered Kagami wrapped around Luka, Adrien was willing to hurl himself off the hill just to avoid this conversation with her, but he couldn't help but to indulge himself.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Adrien mused, perking a brow before he turned around and began to move towards the infamous tree. "So let's talk."

Kagami watched with a grimace as Adrien took a seat into the grass right at the root of the large tree in the center.

Adrien glanced up at her, his face remaining completely blank as he patted the space beside him.

"Have a seat."

Kagami shivered at his monotone. She reached up and rubbed her elbow awkwardly. She had been all bark throughout their entire relationship. She was known as the independent and blunt woman, but now, she couldn't help but to feel so small. Kagami had always been used to keeping Adrien in the palm of her hand, and now it feel like he had towered over her. She didn't quite like how it felt.

"I won't sit by you, if you aren't going to listen or if you're planning on being rude." Kagami muttered, keeping her eyes on him as the breeze began to blow through her short hair.

Adrien sighed, shaking his head as he finally looked away from her.

"I didn't come here to be cruel to you. I'm giving you the opportunity to speak, and I'm going to be honest with you. We both didn't come here to waste anymore time."

Kagami remained silent, her chest growing tight as she couldn't quite accept the fact that Adrien was only growing more and more distant from her.

"I want you to think about the great times we've had together." Kagami replied timidly. "I know I messed up, I made a mistake but I've learned from it. I get it that I hurt you, but I need to you give me another chance. We had more good times than bad times, Adrien. I know you may think otherwise but I'm not throwing this away because I was stupid, I just need you to work with me."

Adrien pressed his lips together.

All he had been thinking about were the times he spent together, but he couldn't look at those memories fondly. Every time he thought about it, it made him sick to his stomach.

Nothing she could ever do for him here on out would ever make him feel warm or reflect on it fondly.

"I can't reflect on those memories fondly, Kagami." Adrien deadpanned, relaxing into the bark of the tree as he crossed his arms. "They make me sick. It makes me anxious to know you've been playing me this whole time."

Kagami frowned, glancing down into the grass as her heart ached in her chest.

"Adrien I'm sorry, I just...please let me make it up to you. Just give me another chance. I promise to you I'll change." Kagami pleaded softly, her brown eyes moving up towards Adrien as he rolled his shoulders and stood up.

There was a sour taste in his mouth, and Adrien had started to regret ever coming out to the park to meet with her. Perhaps a phone could would have done better, but Adrien couldn't help but to feel angry at the situation.

"That's why I'm here." Adrien rasped, swiping at his shorts as Kagami kept her distance. He knew how obdurate she was, and he wasn't going to beg her to be closer to him just for casual conversation. "I can't give you another chance. Trust isn't something you gain overnight. You didn't give our relationship a chance. You cheated on me only after two weeks of dating. You were lying to me this whole time."

Kagami widened her eyes, tears pooling at the edges of them as Adrien wouldn't even look her in the face. She knew Adrien was hurt about what she did, but she was sure he would have given her a second chance to be together. He had never rejected her in their entire time of dating and lately all it ever felt like to her was that he had only ever did just that.

Hell, she was so close to taking his virginity, there were many subtle intimate moments together. How could he just forget about all of that?

"Adrien, please don't do this." Kagami pleaded, taking a single step forward. Her heart nearly shattered as Adrien stubbornly took a step back, forcing distance between them and making her regret not taking the opportunity to be closer to him when he offered it to her. "I know you see me as some monster who didn't care, but at least give me a chance to start over. We can be friends and work our way up, I promise you won't regret this. You will see that I've changed. I will always choose you over anything and everything."

Adrien shook his head, his eyes moving up towards her face.

"You didn't just ruin the way that I saw you. You ruined the way that I saw myself as well. I felt like I was inadequate, that this was somehow my fault. I felt flawed, I felt lowly, I felt ashamed. It was like I had shared my life, my memories, my body with a complete stranger. I felt embarrassed, I felt stupid, I felt robbed. You changed the way I looked at myself because you couldn't be honest with me."

Kagami froze, her heart racing within her chest as she almost felt like she was about to throw up. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, but she couldn't let it go. She couldn't lose him.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry. Please..." she begged. "Just give me a chance to-"

"I need to go." Adrien interjected, sliding his hands into his pockets. He lifted his eyes towards her, keeping his face completely impassive. "Thanks for this talk, I'm glad we finally had an _honest_ talk after four years of nothing. I don't think I have anymore time to waste. I have a little bug at home waiting for me."

Kagami clutched onto her chest ignoring his little insect collection remark as she had no idea what he meant by that, nor did she care. All she could comprehend was that he was leaving. She couldn't accept that.

"Adrien, please just...stay. Don't leave me." She breathed, her voice dropping lower than a whisper as she could only see Adrien turn his back to her.

Her vision grew blurry as she was blinded by her tears. Her mind clouded with depravity as Adrien didn't look back, he left her on the hill to grieve her mistake by herself.

She clenched her jaw, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She knew Adrien was resentful towards her, but she also knew that she couldn't lose him.

It went without saying that she'd do everything in her power to keep him in her life, whether he realised it or not.


	46. Chapter 44

**18+**

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I couldn't mention this in the other chapter because the authors note was long enough so I'll put it here!**

**When I drafted this book, there were short chapters regarding the other characters ie, Kagami, Luka, Chloe etc that were simple and to the point but taken out because at the time I felt like they were essentially useless and wouldn't attract readers but I'm questioning them. I figured it would be neat to have much more depth to the supporting characters in this story. They'll be in chronological order with the rest of the chapters but I'll consider them a little bit as a bonus as they were "deleted scenes"**

**Would you guys mind if I add them? That is if you don't mind longer stories.**

**Without further ado, this chapter contains EXTREMELY EXPLICIT CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

**If you aren't comfortable with any of these elements just don't read. Please do not comment that you won't read because its unnecessary. Just don't read.**

**The story is rated M and has mature themes, if you are uncomfortable with mature themes you probably shouldn't be reading it anyway.**

**18+**

* * *

She couldn't stop thinking about it.

It didn't matter how hard she tried. Since she had returned from her brunch with Chloe, Marinette couldn't shake this feeling that she somehow ruined Alya's life. Of course, it was a given that Alya would be an amazing mother, but she worried her friend would resent her child. If that outcome were true, then Marinette would be responsible for ruining two lives. She didn't know how she could be so cruel and selfish.

Marinette had agreed to help prepare some of the sweets for Alya's planned baby shower and even though they haven't gathered enough details for the official event yet but she wanted to at least make a few test cupcakes for practice.

She hadn't baked since the very last time she lived with her parents longtime. She was afraid of losing her mojo. She needed to brush up on her knowledge of sweets. If she wanted to make it up to Alya, she needed something extraordinary, something that would knock her socks off.

Marinette had already taken a shower earlier in the day, but the amount of flour she got on herself was making her a little itchy. She had finished icing the cupcakes and even though they seemed decent, she couldn't help but to feel like they weren't good enough.

She attempted to rub her forehead with the back of her hand, but only failed greatly when she ended up smearing some yellow icing all across her skin. Marinette whimpered, feeling completely deflated as it just wasn't turning out right.

Nothing she did was turning out right. It was driving her insane.

Marinette glanced down at the kitchen table, her head hanging low in defeat. She closed her eyes, her heart squeezing in her chest as she was ready to just call it a night and be done with it.

"I always seem to catch you at a bad time." Adrien's voice emanated from behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Marinette didn't have time to worry about her sweaty brow, her smeared iced skin or even the flour that stuck to her cheeks.

She was more worried at the fact that she had been so focused on wallowing in her own self-pity that she failed to hear Adrien enter their home.

It could have been a burglar who came to kidnap her and she wouldn't have even noticed it.

The young woman exhaled, figuring that even kidnapping wasn't a good enough punishment for what she had done to Alya.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I lost my baking prowess. I need to figure out how to get into the swing of things but I have so much on my mind." Marinette murmured, turning to pull out the kitchen island bar stool so that she could plop herself on to it.

Adrien set his keys on the table and he slipped his hands into his pockets. He casually moved over towards the island counter, leaning onto it so that he was closer to Marinette. A look of concern etched onto his features as he always felt sad seeing Marinette so down.

He gulped, his heart squeezing in his chest as he couldn't help but to notice how cute her pink shorts hugged her body. He wanted to mentally slap himself for thinking something so inappropriate for a tender time like this.

It almost made him flustered. No one else made him feel so unfortified. He was sure of it.

"What's on your mind? Do you think you'd feel better if you talked about it?" Adrien suggested, eventually pulling out another barstool so that he could take a seat beside her.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart doing flips inside of her chest the moment Adrien reached over and took her hand into his. A small blush dusted across her freckled cheeks and Marinette caught her breath as Adrien moved her closer to him.

She blinked, her lips trembling as she wanted to focus on Adrien's sweet gesture, but the unnecessary guilt began to consume her once more.

"I got Alya pregnant." Marinette sighed, not thinking twice about what she meant to say or at least giving the backstory.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his thumb brushing against the back of her hand as he glanced away. Her words weren't settling, and Adrien knew there was something he wasn't told.

"So...Nino isn't the father?" Adrien mused with a teasing chuckle. "I always thought that you didn't have the right necessities to uh...impregnate women." He replied, a small blush brewing across his cheeks.

Of course he had his hands between her legs the night prior, so he knew that couldn't be the case, but he couldn't help himself.

Marinette reached up, rubbing her cheek with her free hand with a bashful glance. She inwardly smacked herself as she set herself up with that one. She sighed, shaking her head lightly before she glanced up at him.

"I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She murmured, her voice trailing off.

Adrien squeezed her hand, chuckling softly as he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to her skin.

"Look, I'm sure there was a story behind whatever you just said. You know you're welcome to talk to me whenever you need me. I won't make you talk about something you're uncomfortable with, but I can assure you that you can trust me."

Marinette parted her lips, the blush on her freckled cheeks growing even darker as Adrien pressed kisses to each knuckle of her hand.

Her heart thumped inside of her chest, and she could hear it in her ears. Marinette gulped, almost immediately realising what a mess she was with flour and icing on her skin. She almost wanted to hop off her chair and run to the bathroom to shower.

"Whatever it is you're going through, it's going to be fine." Adrien assured, reaching over to lightly brush his thumb across her cheek. His digit swiped across her skin, removing some flour away from the freckles that decorated her flushed skin.

Marinette offered him a shy smile, inhaling and holding it inside of her cheeks before she breathed out.

"I guess you're right." She murmured, soon biting her lip as the sticky residue of the icing had started to become uncomfortable. "I should get a shower. I got more of the cupcakes on me than in me."

Marinette snorted, realising that it sounded more funny inside of her head rather than out loud. She shook her head, her heart squeezing in her chest as she simply just wanted to run for the hills.

Adrien kept her hand in his, unable to let her go. He had so many things in his mind and he had been running through different scenarios on his way home from seeing Kagami.

He had some time to think to himself about the many situations that transpired between him and Marinette, and there was one thing he knew for certain.

Adrien could not forget about the moment he and Marinette shared inside of the shower. They had both explored each others bodies, they locked lips passionately, held each other under the heat of the shower and Adrien vividly recalled releasing his sexual tension onto her stomach.

He remembered how soft she felt underneath his fingers, and he could still hear her soft cries when he touched her in places that he knew she liked.

He was desperate to continue.

He wanted to hear that noise from her again.

But what stuck him the most was that they never talked about it. He loved that it went back to normal between them, and he was downright ecstatic that it didn't make things awkward between them, but Adrien couldn't help but to wonder what she felt about it. He wanted to know if she was willing to-

"Adrien?" Marinette mused, her soft voice piercing his thoughts like a bullet. Her blue eyes glanced up at him as she politely kept her hand in his. "Is everything okay? You kinda zoned out."

Adrien pressed his lips together, his face heating up as he thought about ways to ask her, but he always came to a dead end. The last thing he wanted was to let up that she had somehow ignited an arousal so substantial, that Adrien never knew that part of him even existed.

He simply couldn't understand it. He had never had this sort of experience with Kagami.

"Actually, there's something I'd like to talk to you about. I hope you don't mind." Adrien conceded, his hand loosening around hers.

Marinette gulped, her hands trembling as she reached up to undo the apron she had strapped to her body. Whenever she heard those words in sequence, she knew it was never really a good thing.

In fact, Felix often told her those words when he looked for excuses to cancel their plans and inevitably grow distant from her.

Marinette was well aware of Adrien's previous meeting with Kagami, so she couldn't help but worry that he had decided to choose her and leave her hanging between a rock and a hard place.

"Should I be worried?" Marinette asked, folding her apron as her heart painfully ached inside of her chest. She placed the apron on the island counter, keeping her eyes away from Adrien as he shifted beside her.

The male sighed, reaching up to run his hand through his hair, as his tan skin flushed from both the heat of the summer afternoon and the embarrassment of what he was about to inquire.

"Last night in the shower. I...I was wondering if you liked it." He muttered, clearing his throat as he nervously stuck his hands into his pockets and glanced down at the ground. "I noticed that we kinda didn't talk about it. I liked that everything went to normal, but what happened that night has been on my mind lately."

Marinette widened her eyes, her hands clutched on to the apron that sat beside her. She gulped, her heart pounding in her ears as Adrien mentioned the idea of what they had done the night before.

Shower Marinette and baking, Mrs. Agreste Marinette were like two different Marinettes!

She never had it in her to do such salacious gestures, nor did she ever think she would!

As far as Marinette was concerned, she was going to be a virgin forever and she was going to die one.

Of course she liked it!

But how could she say that? She'd basically be admitting to committing such sins and forced to face the fact that she had given him a handjob in the shower and was basically showered in his seed rather than the water itself.

"I wanted to bring it up earlier, but I was worried you thought it would be too soon to talk about it. I don't want to make things awkward." Adrien continued, his eyes moving up to glance at her.

Marinette only felt her face grow more and more hot.

"Of course! Of course it'll be awkward!" Marinette screeched. "I don't think I've ever read an erotic novel where a man asks his woman the next day if she liked the hand job she gave him."

Adrien grinned, his heart thumping inside of his chest, that even despite Marinette being on the verge of exploding, she still managed to be incredibly cute.

She was the only one to do this to him.

He had never felt this way about anyone before.

"What?" Adrien chuckled, carefully sliding his hands out of his pockets. "It doesn't have to be awkward. We're okay to talk about these things. I want you to be open and honest about it. That's part of exploring things we like and dislike."

Adrien bit his lip, already gathering what he knew Marinette liked and what she didn't like. The thought itself made Adrien shiver in want, but decided he'd try and focus on another thought for the time being so that he wasn't standing in front of Marinette with an erection.

Marinette reached up, rubbing the back of her neck with a bashful expression. She pressed her lips together, glancing away from him as she tried to catch her breath.

Never in her life did she think she'd be in this sort of situation.

"I...I know but the last time I talked about things that I want or liked I just..." her voice trailed off, as her mind reverted back to the image of Felix's terrified face when she had asked him to go down on her. "I just feel weird asking or talking about it."

Marinette let her hand drop to her side in complete defeat as her spirits must have fell further than her stomach.

Adrien kept his green eyes on her, his features falling as he recalled what she had told him about how Felix reacted to her request that night.

He pressed his lips together as he recalled all of the questions he had asked her throughout the course of their relationship. Granted, their intimate relationship wasn't long, but she had told him that Felix never touched her.

Adrien ran his thumb onto the inside of his top lip, and it all made sense.

Marinette did have desires. She had wants and needs just like he did, but while remaining committed to her relationship with Felix, he had rejected her. He made her feel bad for even thinking about intimacy with someone she loved.

Adrien felt resentment at that.

He also couldn't help but to feel that way about himself.

At the very beginning, all he kept doing was comparing Marinette and Kagami. He assumed that Marinette just liked what Kagami liked, what she had taught him.

But it wasn't like that at all.

He learned that the hard way when he was too rough with her.

Marinette was soft, she was gentle, and she deserved to be gently loved and pushed to her limits tenderly.

Felix denied that for her.

Adrien reached over towards her, his thumb lightly brushing the flour off of her cheek. His thumb then moved down to the corner of her mouth.

Adrien paused, his green eyes glancing into hers as she looked back at him.

Her heart squeezed inside of her chest as a small gasp escaped her lips at the small gesture. Her cheeks grew red in the wake of his fingers and Marinette briefly forgot that she was sticky with cupcake icing.

The young woman parted her lips, her nose scrunching as she was about to offer a playful rebuttal to how he was handling her before it got awkward but she never had the chance to.

Before Marinette could comprehend anything, before she could even get her thoughts together, she felt his soft lips press against hers.

Marinette felt her heart leap into her chest, her fingers immediately loosening from around the apron she had folded on the table.

She closed her eyes, her lips moving against his in a soft kiss. His lips were warm and soft, and it didn't matter how many times they shared kisses, she knew she could never get used to it. She could never not feel this way whenever their lips touched.

Adrien slipped his hand behind her neck, drawing her closer to the kiss. His nose lightly brushed against hers as he slowly opened his mouth.

Marinette inhaled, trembling as he deepened the kiss. Her lips followed suit with his, and she opened her mouth flush against his. She reached up, gripping on to the back of his black collared shirt with desperation as his lips only grew more forceful.

She whimpered softly, her skin growing warm as Adrien guided her closer to his body. Her lips grew warm and Marinette intended to keep up with the kiss.

Her heart only grew more rapid, as Adrien very delicately slipped his tongue into her mouth, sliding the wet muscle against hers in a sweet taste.

Marinette immediately moved her tongue, sliding it against his as an undeniable heat pooled between her legs that almost made her ashamed.

A small moan emanated from the base of Adrien's throat as the kiss grew more tense. He held her close, his breath growing rigid as he deepened the kiss even more so.

Marinette furrowed her brow, her hand loosening on their grip at his shirt the moment she followed suit into the kiss. They had kissed a few times before, but she couldn't recall if it had ever been this intense.

She exhaled, her cheeks feeling warmer and warmer as Adrien very meticulously pulled away, leaving her tongue alone inside of her mouth. Marinette pressed her lips together, still feeling his tongue inside of her mouth. She glanced up at him, her fingertips touching her lips bashfully.

She had no words. He had basically kissed her senseless. She couldn't think, she couldn't even speak.

Adrien laced his fingers into hers, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. He pressed soft kisses to her skin, before moving his eyes to look at her bashful expression.

Marinette had no idea what he was up to, but there was a weird sensation of butterflies in her stomach. She loved kissing him, and each time he kissed her, she couldn't have been more grateful.

"There's something I'd like to try..." Adrien murmured, his hand lightly tugging on hers. "That's if...you'd let me."

Marinette felt him tug her hand, and the young woman followed him, the butterflies in her stomach nearly making her sick. She didn't care what he wanted to try.

Albeit being curious, Marinette simply nodded with a bashful smile. She attempted to focus on her feet as they left the cupcakes behind. She bit her lip, her heart squeezing in her chest as Adrien guided her up the back steps.

All she wanted was to be close to him.

Perhaps they'd have some of the cupcakes later.

Marinette gripped onto the bedsheets, her heart thumping away inside of her chest as she could vividly feel Adrien's wet lips kiss down her neck.

He didn't give her an exact explanation, but from their previous conversation, and the trail of his kisses, she was beginning to pick up the pieces.

The very thought of it made her shiver. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

She wondered if it was really okay to do something like this.

Marinette inwardly cried out, her body arching as Adrien kissed her upper left thigh. Her muscles tensed as he lifted his hands, sliding them to her hips so that he could remove her shorts.

Despite the fact that Marinette had inwardly lectured herself moments prior about how engaging in such salacious acts, she found herself still lifting her hips, allowing him to slide her shorts down her legs.

Marinette bit her lip, keeping her eyes closed as she could only feel Adrien's soft fingertips run up her thighs, before they settled on the elastic band of her underwear. He carefully slipped his fingers underneath the stretchy material and very meticulously drew them away from her skin.

Her heart squeezed painfully inside of her chest and her mind began to race at a million miles a minute. She couldn't rid the strange image of Felix's disgusted expression when she had asked him to do it, yet here Adrien was, with no experience, willing to try this on.

Her cheeks flushed, and habitually Marinette closed her legs. She gulped, her chest heaving as she took deep rigid breaths. It was one thing to touch each other in the shower, but it was a whole other situation to be face to face in this matter. He'd see her completely exposed.

Marinette almost wanted to back out, and she felt incredibly bashful at the sensation of Adrien parting her legs. A small whimper escaped her lips, and she gripped on to the sheets.

She was at war with herself. Part of her screamed at him, telling her that this would be too awkward, that Adrien would regret doing something like this. It was all too embarrassing to think about.

The other part of her ushered that it was okay to try new things, if Adrien was willing to do it without so much as a second guess, then she should be able to allow herself to experience it.

Felix must've thought she was gross, did this mean that Adrien found her attractive?

He didn't think she was off putting? Marinette relished in that thought. She wanted to know what it felt like.

She knew what it felt like to be kissed by him, she loved the sensation of being touched by him, but now she wanted to be tasted by him.

The inner corners of her mind went blank, only solely focusing on the feeling of his lips resuming to her inner thigh.

"You have a birthmark." Adrien murmured, drawing back slightly to admire the small beauty mark that Marinette had on her upper inner thigh.

Marinette exhaled, covering her face with a small laugh. Her heart continued to ache in her chest and her skin grew warm.

It was just like him to make a one track minded moment into an awkward situation.

Marinette bent her leg upward, dropping her hands onto the bed space beside her.

"Y-Yeah, I congratulate you on being so observant. I'll take a note to return the favor." The young woman murmured, about ready to sit up and call it a day.

Adrien slipped his hands beneath her thighs, suddenly guiding them onto his shoulders. Marinette gasped, her face growing dark once more as Adrien allowed them to settle there. Her knees hooked across his shoulders, trembling as Adrien propped himself up better on his knees, forcing her legs open.

Marinette arched up, her eyes squeezing shut as Adrien leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the petals of her sex.

Her hands gripped even more tighter on to the bedding. Her nails nearly tore through the fabric from that sensation alone, and thought the feeling was completely mind boggling, she couldn't actually feel her fingers.

It hadn't actually dawned on Marinette that her knuckles were actually turning white from the grip she had on the sheets, but there was no time for that.

Adrien simply delved his tongue into the opening of her sex, laving the soft skin of her beautiful areas.

It was a given that Adrien wasn't experienced, but Marinette couldn't tell. The way his tongue moved, brushed her in all the right ways, it awoke an ache deep inside of her that she never knew existed. It was nearly frightening.

Before she knew it, her hands slipped into his hair, guiding his face closer to her sex. Her knees immediately felt weak, and Marinette could feel tears Pool into her eyes just as Adrien began to drag his tongue to the soft button just at the apex.

"A-Adrien-" Marinette breathed, her hips automatically lifting up to press against his face.

And there it was again. It was one of the few moments where they entered a different part of their relationship that always seemed to have come natural to them.

There were sweet fluffy parts of their relationships, and then there were times like these that made Marinette question if they were even the same people since before they met.

It was almost as if she was a wind up clock, and his tongue only made her more and more taut.

Her body was completely submerged in an undeniable heat. Her fingers brushed through his blonde hair delicately. A small blissful smile spread across her lips, her mind slipping into complete pleasure.

Marinette simply couldn't believe what she had been missing out on. Her heart squeezed inside of her chest, her legs trembling even more so as it was apparent that Adrien was just too damned good.

The young woman exhaled, fireworks exploding inside of her mind as it seemed unfathomable that Felix gawked with such reluctance, yet here Adrien was giving into his desires with such gusto.

There was something building inside of her, and the more his tongue tortured her clit, the more she felt it grow stronger.

She furrowed her brow, her hips riding his face desperately as his tongue circled the soft nub with depravity.

But it couldn't end like this. Marinette couldn't have her first orgasm this way. She wanted to feel him inside of her, she wanted him to cum alongside of her.

As cliché as it sounded, she wanted her firsts to be at the same time of his firsts. She knew that sex couldn't be as dreamily as she imagined it, but she could at least try to.

She had no idea what physical sex was, but she had never wanted to experience it so bad before. But she wanted to do it right.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette begged, her fingers knotting in his hair as she drew away. "Don't make me cum..."

Her words lingered in the air as it grew silent between them.

Adrien froze, his hands resting on her thighs and the male curiously drew away from her.

Marinette exhaled, her heart thumping madly inside of her chest the moment Adrien slowly lowered her legs off of his shoulders. Her core ached, and Marinette was sure she could still feel Adrien's tongue torturing her.

"You don't want me to make you cum?" Adrien inquired, his heart racing at the sight of Marinette on the brink of becoming undone from the movement of his tongue alone.

Marinette blushed, watching as Adrien moved away, laying down beside her casually. She pressed her lips together, her heart refusing to slow down as Adrien leaned closer to her.

The young woman nervously shook her head, unable to speak from nearly orgasming. Marinette knew why she didn't want him to make her cum yet, but the thought of it only sounded better inside of her head. She worried it only sounded ridiculous saying it out loud.

Her face only grew darker as Adrien pressed gentle kisses to her neck. He leaned into her, his tongue gliding up her skin meticulously, drawing a small whimper from Marinette's lips.

Adrien lifted his hand, swiping his tongue over his index and middle digit before he very gently slipped his hand between her legs. His other arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer.

Marinette exhaled, her legs trembling as she felt his fingers lightly circle her clit. Her heart palpitated and Marinette was worried she would never catch her breath. Her body naturally rolled into his, and Marinette felt a surge of electricity pump through her veins each time his fingers pressed against her sensitive nub.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette gasped, her body arching into his with a rigid breath. Her teeth lightly nipped onto his collarbone, and Marinette drew her hips away.

She never knew Adrien would be so tantalizing. Of course she knew he was incredibly enticing before they officially started dating, but for someone who wasn't experienced, he had left her quite breathless.

Her lips latched onto his skin, leaving deep red marks all across his clavicle. Her left hand gripped on to the bedding while her right hand held taut onto his forearm as he continued his ministrations on her.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, her leg bending as she pressed her thighs together. Something deep inside of her was about ready to snap.

It felt so good.

It felt too damn good. Marinette was about ready to just give in to her pleasure. She was willing to allow Adrien to carry her onto her very first orgasm.

It was worth it, she felt like she needed it.

But Marinette had always dreamt of something different.

Was it really that big of a deal?

Her right hand squeezed his forearm even more so as she felt herself being pulled deeper and deeper. It was almost impossible to have a clear head. All she could focus on was the sensation of his digits rubbing against her clit in gentle circles.

Marinette latched her lips on to his skin, her teeth nearly sinking into his skin as his digit drew away from her clit and carefully sunk down to her entrance. He teased her, his fingers being incredibly gentle as he threatened to sink them inside of her.

She couldn't think, but she knew that if he didn't stop, she would cum. It was only a matter of time. It was a strong will power to deny herself that pleasure, but when Marinette wanted something, she always did what she could to achieve that.

Her mind went nearly blank, but Marinette was determined to stay sane.

"Adrien..." Marinette begged against his skin. "I want to cum when you're inside of me."

Marinette felt light headed by the confession. It sounded way too awkward to hear herself say that, but she wanted it to be done right. She wanted all of her firsts to be with him, she wanted wanted to lose her virginity to him.

Adrien froze, his chest feeling tight as he heard her soft timid voice confess why she denied herself an orgasm since the very first time he touched her. Much to his dismay, her words only sat in his mind.

He pressed his lips together, his fingers drawing away from her just as she had asked, but her words went straight to his groin.

Adrien felt himself grow hard instantly, and he never wanted so bad than to give her what she had asked for.

But why did he find himself only moving away...?

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is a bonus chapter. It will be short, but also rated M. Read at your own discretion.**

**And I use that heavily because people actually take the time out to comment they won't read it when they can just not read it.**


	47. Chapter 45

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

**Enjoy the bonus chapter in which two men fantasize about the same woman.**

* * *

Her skin was soft.

Almost like soft velvet.

Luka could pinpoint each and every freckle on her face. He could vividly see her plump lips open slightly to breathe.

Her hair was dark as the night, and her bluebell eyes held her heart. The way her thick lashes framed her large eyes did her entire face perfectly. Luka was completely captivated by her sense of longing, he was enamoured by her soft blushing skin, he loved her beautiful button nose.

He watched her as she lay beneath him, her lips were still swollen from the kisses he had just provided her, and her chest rose and fell with each breath. Her breasts sat perfectly atop her chest, her pink nipples stood erect in the delicate sunset and Luka trailed his eyes down to her hips.

Her legs wrapped perfectly around him, and Luka felt her warm, wet insides caress him as he remained sunken deep inside of her. Her thighs pressed against his hips and she trembled beneath his hands as they slipped up the length of her body.

His hands very carefully fell into hers, interlocking their fingers into one another with depravity.

Luka leaned into her, his hands clutching into hers as his lips slanted against hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

Marinette whimpered, her lips parting into the kiss as she inhaled his breath. Her brow furrowed, and she reciprocated the grip on his hands.

Luka lowered himself, pressing his body flush against hers. He moaned, exhaling as he tasted her mouth on his. She arched into him, pressing her soft warm mounds on her chest into his own.

He remained propped on his elbows, being sure to maintain most of his weight as he remained on top of her.

Luka bit his lip, furrowing his brow as he shifted his hips between her thighs, earning a whimper of appreciation from his love beneath him.

Her body bounced up and down against the bed each time he moved his hips into her. A low groan escaped his throat as he felt himself sink deeper and deeper into the body that he loved.

And he loved her body.

He loved every freckle, every blush, every dip and every curve.

"L-Luka..." Marinette breathed, her eyes closing and her brow furrowing as she felt him deep within.

The quivering sound of her voice went straight to his groin. Luka was faintly aware of the bed frame banging against the wall behind them. All that mattered was that he was wrapped inside the most beautiful and alluring woman he knew.

His heart ached in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. His fingertips touched the soft skin against her spine and he buried his face into her neck.

Luka squeezed his eyes shut grunting as he pushed harder, more feverishly, until he could feel her legs wobble mercilessly around his hips.

The sound of her rigid breathing clashing with his, only fueled him to reach the climax he was so desperately trying to avoid.

Marinette held onto his back, small whimpers escaping her pretty pink lips as she bounced against him. Her thighs tightened around his hips and Luka felt that she was moving closer to her inevitable release as well.

He was more than happy to fall into her, he almost felt like he needed to. He finally had someone like her in his life and he wasn't going to let her go.

It didn't matter whether she wanted him as a friend, a lover or an acquaintance, he had hoped that Marinette would keep him in her life for as long as he possibly could.

But as Luka held her warm body taut into his arms, he couldn't deny the indisputable fact that he was in love with her.

"S-shit!" Luka cursed, the moment he felt the sharp pain of her nails dragging down his back. The sensation radiated throughout his entire body, and Luka knew he could no longer hold on.

The male kept his face buried into her neck, his body shivering as he was forced into his orgasm violently.

He parted his lips, moaning as his body grew stiff, and with one last prolonged thrust with his hips, he remained deep inside of her. He could barely breathe as he twitched and spilled inside of her.

His mind was fuzzy, and he breathed out, his chest pushing against hers as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Marinette..." he breathed, relaxing into her as he was completely spent. His limbs ached, and he occasionally twitched as the electricity that pulsated through him was just barely dying down.

"What did you call me?"

Luka froze, pressing his lips together as he heard her sharp voice.

He inwardly cursed himself as he found he did it again. His hands tangled into the sheets and he impassively lifted himself up from the woman beneath him.

The woman beneath him no longer held the shape of Marinette. Though she was indeed beautiful, she was not the one that he loved. At least up until this point he had only felt platonic feelings for her. Then he had met Marinette and things changed.

"Nothing." Luka replied, gazing into her brown eyes before he glanced down at the freckles on her nose. "I guess I got too carried away again."

Kagami sighed, her legs loosening from around Luka's hips and allowing him to pull out of her. She sat up awkwardly, watching as Luka climbed to the edge of the bed and sat down. She grabbed the thin blanket and she carefully covered her chest, bringing up her knees and hugging them awkwardly.

"I'm sorry that I called you here again. I know I'm trying to get Adrien back, but he won't talk to me. He won't answer any of my calls..." her voice trailed off as she glanced out the window with a grimace.

"The voids only feel more and more deep. When he's not around, I feel like parts of them are agape. It almost feels like I can't breathe."

Luka sighed, pulling the condom off of his length and carefully knotting it. The tossed the spunk filled plastic into the bin with a subtle blush. Even he was sorry that he let her get beneath his skin again.

"You know we can't do this anymore. The more we continue the less likely you'll ever get Adrien to speak to you, and the less I'll ever get the girl I love to talk to me again." Luka explained, leaning onto his knees.

He glanced up, his eyes remaining fixated on the sunset through the window.

"And if Adrien found out we continue, he'd hate me more than he already does."

Kagami lightly shook her head, reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"I know Adrien. I've been with him for four years. I know he can get angry, but I don't think he could actually hate anyone." Kagami explained, her voice dropping towards a whisper. "I know that what I've done to him...regarding you...destroyed him, but I don't think he hates me either."

Luka remained quiet, dropping his head in shame. He knew that what he did was wrong in the beginning. Even now, knowing that he had accidentally destroyed a relationship, he was still doing so. It only made him even more guilty.

"It's strange. I know Adrien is mad at me. He has every right to be upset." Luka sighed. "But I feel like I still want to be his friend. I want to explain to him that I had no intentions of getting in between you both." Luka lifted his head, changing his trajectory towards Kagami who sat in the rays of the sunset.

"If we continue doing what we're doing, we could potentially do more damage to the people we love." Luka continued. His heart ached in his chest. He was making a mistake, a huge mistake. "You never told me you were seeing someone when we first met at the concert. I wouldn't have come down to see you so many times afterwards. Technically, I shouldn't be here now."

Kagami pressed her lips together, her chest heaving as she tried not to become angry or cry from frustration.

"I know, I'm sorry I kept that information from you. I told Adrien this, and I will tell you the same thing. I have some issues that I have to go through. There are voids in me, created by my mother when I was younger... I just can't help myself sometimes. I know it's not an excuse but-"

"Then you have to stop calling me, convincing me to come down so I can fuel your sex addiction. I understand there are things that Adrien can't do for you, but if you don't get help, you'll only spiral out of control. You'll never be able to lead a normal life. You can never maintain relationships healthily." Luka interjected.

Kagami sighed, dropping her legs on to the bed as her brow furrowed with frustration. She leaned into the headboard and she crossed her arms.

"I don't have a sex addiction." She deadpanned, watching as Luka carefully stood up from the corner of the bed. "I just don't like being alone."

Luka rolled his eyes, facing away from her as he placed his hand onto his chest. He pressed his lips together, inhaling and exhaling as best as he could so that he cleared his head.

He certainly had no room to talk. He couldn't believe he let Kagami talk him into coming over once more so that she could have her way. They had been doing this for years, it was almost routine. It almost felt like it was normal for him to come to her. When Marinette was in the picture, it was easy for him to break it off. Now, it almost felt like a habit he was just on the verge of breaking, but Kagami was just incredibly good at talking him into things. Before this whole thing blew over and before he knew she was using him behind her boyfriend's back, he really wanted to date her.

He didn't want just a solely sexual relationship. He wanted a serious normal romantic relationship with her, and each time he tried to bring that up, she kept talking him out of it. Before he knew it, she had talked him into agreeing to a sexual relationship.

Yet here he was, agreeing to it yet again even after finding out everything that she was hiding. He shouldn't be here, he should be mad at her. He should be doing what Adrien was doing, denying her second chances and taking a break from her.

Luka wasn't sure what his relationship with Marinette was, he did think the arranged marriage was strange, but surely they couldn't be anything more than just partners right?

They had to be.

Luka couldn't help but to realise that there were still some feelings left in him for Marinette. Kagami had kept calling him in for sex, and Luka pathetically imagined Kagami as Marinette during their intimacy.

He often wondered if Kagami reciprocated, if she had somehow pictured him as Adrien while they went through. The thought made him sick, for both him and her.

Perhaps some honesty would shake this monkey off his back, and he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to be friends with Adrien. If he couldn't be friends with Adrien, he could at least come clean and explain his side of the story, that was if Adrien was willing to hear it.

He didn't give Kagami a chance to explain, what made him think he would give Luka a chance.

He certainly hoped that wasn't the case.

Luka clutched his fists, knowing that two broken people had found their ways into each other, and only ended up hurting the people the loved.

Kagami certainly had some demons to fight off, and that much was evident.

But the same went for him as well.

* * *

Adrien glanced up at Marinette as she slept. Her strawberry shampoo was pleasant. He enjoyed the way her hair smelled after a fresh shower.

He knew he had to go in sometime afterwards, but he couldn't help but to revert back to what they had done previously.

Adrien knew that when Marinette stopped him, it was for good reason but he couldn't help but to overthink about everything all in itself.

He casually ran a hand through his hair, his heart still racing within his chest as he scooted towards the edge of the bed, and thoughtfully lifted himself precisely so that he wouldn't wake her up.

Marinette never mentioned anything after the fact that he went down on her, she only resumed back to their normal relationship as if nothing happened. A small smile pulled at his lips as he knew her all too well.

He recalled that she mentioned she attempted to avoid confrontation regarding their sex life because she didn't want it to be awkward.

The blonde quickly glanced over towards her once more, his green eyes admiring her beautiful long legs, her pale skin and the way her hair caressed the pillows beneath her. She was truly a sight, and Adrien hadn't felt more lucky in his life.

She really was his lucky charm. His cute little ladybug.

He bit his lip, leaving her behind to sleep as he could still vividly smell her skin.

His skin felt hot, and despite the times he tried to calm himself down so that he could properly shower and sleep, it all just turned out to be in vain.

Adrien wandered into the bathroom, his body growing warm as he closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door, his face flushed as he closed his eyes.

He pressed his lips together, as his mind reverted back to the way her legs quivered against his shoulders, he enjoyed the way her thighs quivered against his face, and he loved the way she cried out his name.

Adrien exhaled, the thought of her laying beneath him only growing more tense within his mind.

It was all incredibly too tantalizing, and Adrien was sure he had never felt this way about a woman before. Marinette did things to him that no one else could.

Of course, Adrien had urges before and he was usually able to contain it. It was usually not a huge deal, but when it came to Marinette it was sort of a completely different centre of gravity. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

She was easy to think about. She was easy to dream about, she was just that amazing. At least to him.

His brow furrowed, his teeth catching his body lip as he found himself sliding his hands into his boxers. His toes curled into the bathroom floor tiles beneath him as he could recall Marinette laying on the bed beneath him.

Her eyes were half closed, her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Adrien recalled how red her cheeks grew whilst she looked up at him, she remembered the way she parted her lips, and, God, he remembered the way she arched into him.

He could still remember the way her heart beat against his ear and it wasn't long until Adrien carefully wrapped his hand around his length in a pliable yet firm grip.

Kagami may have not known how he liked it, but Adrien knew how he liked it. He didn't have time to feel embarrassed that he was palming himself inside the bathroom on his own, because the gesture felt too damned good.

He felt her legs wrap around his hips, and he could still hear her voice in his head.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his breath growing rigid as he languidly started a movement. Each stroke of his hand only sent shocks of pleasure all throughout his body before settling into his limbs.

He breathed out, his lips parting as he began to achingly stroke himself within the confines of his boxers. Adrien felt his knees shake as he remembered what she felt like before he pulled away from her.

She was wet...

She was turned on...

She was soft...

She was so, so warm.

Adrien threw his head back against the door as his hand grew more desperate. His body quivered and he hopelessly pushed his hips into his own hand. His lips parted, a low wanton moan escaping his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He wanted to hold her, to feel her warm skin press against his. He wanted to feel her beautiful lips on top of his.

He wanted to smell her beautiful soft skin, to feel and smell her silky smooth hair.

His heart picked up the pace as his hand grew tighter against his length, stroking with depravity.

He wanted to touch the wet space between her legs, taste her once more and make her scream out his name like she had done only hours before. He loved the way her voice sounded when he was relentless with her.

His toes curled, and Adrien could swear he had forgotten to breathe as the pleasure soared through him at a rapid pace. His limbs were nearly numb, but Adrien felt himself being wound higher and higher by his own hand.

Adrien wanted to be inside of her. He wanted to sink himself completely into the wet warmth of her core. He craved to feel her warmth wrapped tautly around him, caressing him and tugging him deeper into her. He wanted so bad to be connected to her.

He whimpered, his cheeks growing more and more warm as he was close. His hand moved faster, deftly stroking himself as he was desperate to release.

Adrien wanted to move between her thighs, moan her name into her ear as he rolled his hips into her. He wanted to make her his, he wanted to take her virginity, Adrien wanted to be the first one inside of her.

He wanted her to feel him inside of her.

"Marinette..." Adrien breathed, his voice quivering as he tried to keep it low enough so that she wouldn't be able to hear him on the other side of the door.

He wanted to taste her again, he wanted to lave her once more. His heart only ached for it. She turned him on just that much.

Adrien wanted to be inside of her raw, he wanted to pump himself between her thighs until he was ready to-

Adrien gasped, his mind going blank except for the fantasy of finally cumming inside Marinette and only then did he finally become undone.

He squeezed his eyes shut, his breath escaping from his lips in rigid gasps as he filled his boxers. He furrowed his brow, his hand finally stilling as he twitched.

Adrien slid down into the ground, his body completely worn out and spent as he had never experienced something so powerful in his life.

The image of Marinette in his mind slowly warped from his view and Adrien was finally able to think logically again.

A small grimace etched on to his features at the sticky and wet sensation in his boxers and he almost instantly felt uncomfortable. His breathing calmed down, and Adrien was just about sure that his heart rate had returned to normal.

His body continued to feel warm, and Adrien was so tired, yet completely satiated.

Adrien lifted his leg, his eyes moving over towards the shower as he knew where his next destination would be.

The last thing he wanted was to rub anymore of his excretions on Marinette once again.

His hand very carefully slipped out of his boxers, and Adrien sighed, refusing to look at the sticky white residue he had left behind on his own palm.

Guilt began to sink into his heart, and Adrien couldn't believe he indulged himself to the image of Marinette.

His sweet little buginette.

"Fuck..." Adrien muttered, grunting as he forced himself to stand on his feet so that he could hop into the shower before Marinette could wake up and question his whereabouts.

A lot of things swam through his mind as he turned on the shower head. His heart ached in his chest as all thoughts from pleasure completely wiped out.

Adrien was left wondering if he even deserved someone like Marinette.

Or perhaps he was just as rotten as Kagami.


	48. Chapter 46

**BONUS CHAPTERS ARE NOT RANDOM CHAPTERS BEING THROWN INTO THE STORY. THEY ARE LITERALLY A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**(I.e in the last chapter Adrien refused to to get off by touching Marinette so he fixed the problem himself. In the other scene Luka and Kagami had their own moment.)**

**They are not some random chapters thrown into the story. They fit in with the chronological storyline. They're just extra scenes. I want to continue adding them so that Luka and Kagami have more depth to them, even chloe but if they continue to confuse people, I'm just gonna delete them and forget about the whole thing as a whole.**

**Perhaps I'm a bad writer? I'll admit to that, but usually explanations for Adrien's actions are explained after the cliffhanger in the next chapter as to why he won't touch Marinette, despite her obviously wanting him to.**

**I'll try to convey it better next time. I really want to stop putting author's notes in my story as a whole.**

* * *

"You're huge!"

Alya flinched at the sound of Marinette's choice of words.

Indeed it had been a few weeks since they had last seen each other, but the last thing Alya wanted to be called was huge.

As far as she was concerned she wasn't even that big yet.

Alya tugged at her shirt, glancing back at Marinette who stumbled into her apartment. The brunette crossed her arms stubbornly, a dry smile on her lips as her friend closed the door behind her once she was inside.

"Huge?" Alya reiterated, her eyes trained on Marinette as she approached her warmly. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

Marinette wrapped her arms around Alya, squeezing her tightly as she was careful not to smush the bag of sweets she was holding for Alya.

"Oh. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't piss you off?" The young woman groaned before she pulled away to get a better look at the small baby bump that was forming beneath Alya's flowy shirt.

"Are these for me?" Alya inquired, glancing down at the paper bag that Marinette delicately held in her hand.

She was still early in her pregnancy and though it was perceptible that her morning sickness was still around, Alya had began to also notice that she was experiencing cravings.

Alya loved sweets, but on this particular occasion she was craving cake icing. Knowing how well Marinette had quite the dexterity when it came to baked goods, especially due to her upbringing, Alya couldn't have felt any luckier.

"Oh!" Marinette raised, shimmying her hips inside of her pink high-waisted shorts as she made her way to the kitchen counter. "Yes, I made you some cupcakes. I wasn't sure if you were well enough to eat some sweets." Marinette explained, placing the paper bag on to the counter.

Alya followed closely behind Marinette, not wasting any time to reach into the bag and help herself to any cupcake that sat inside.

"Why wouldn't I be well enough to have cupcakes?!" Alya exclaimed, immediately peeling the wrapper off the base of the cupcake so she could properly drag her tongue against the pink and blue icing that sat on top.

Marinette blushed deeply, reaching up to brush her fingers against the back of her neck. She was faintly aware of the straps of her black top nearly rolling off her shoulders from the sweat.

It had suddenly gotten so hot inside the room and Marinette had to take in a deep breath.

Especially when it came to what she had been planning to confess to her friend.

"I...I was trying to be considerate of your morning sickness." Marinette conceded, guilt tugging at her stomach at the thought of Alya reacting horribly upon learning that Marinette was the reason she fell pregnant. "I don't know much about being pregnant, but I'm sure there's a mix of wanting to eat and wanting to puke."

Alya shook her head, humming as she turned the cupcake around and began to lick the icing off the other side of the fluffy cupcake.

"While it's true that I do feel sick most days, but today seems more of a craving kinda day than most." She murmured, wiggling her brows.

Marinette rested her hands against the smooth marble of the kitchen counter with a small grimace. She felt her heart rapidly beat within her ribcage as she tried to convince herself to just outright say it.

"How's married life going for you?" Alya asked before she took a small bite out of the cupcake she held in her fingertips. "You and Adrien are getting along right?"

_Getting along_

Marinette gulped at her friend's question. She immediately tucked her hands together, wringing them nervously as she recalled what her and Adrien had been up to in the last few weeks.

She wasn't sure if now was the appropriate time to talk about her ever slowly growing sex life with Adrien, or if it was something she should keep to herself.

While it was true that Alya had a lot more experience than her, Marinette depended on her substantially for advice in that department, but Marinette couldn't help but feel a little bashful about talking in great detail of the intimate moments that transpired between her and her husband.

"Y-Yeah. We're getting along fine. Though I was a bit of an ass to him in the beginning of our relationship, because we were complete strangers, I'm glad I listened to you and loosened up to him." Marinette elucidated.

Her heart squeezed inside of her chest when she thought about how cruel she was to Adrien when she first met him.

She recalled that he tried to make conversation with her and she completely ignored him. There were other times where she avoided him, left him alone and despite the times he tried to give her space and allow her to move and feel comfortable at her own pace, she had somehow forced him to sleep on the floor.

Needless to say, she made a ton of poor decisions, and her attitude towards him was one decision she certainly regretted.

"Are you and Nino going through with the wedding?" Marinette asked. "How do you guys plan to do it?" Her blue eyes moved over towards Alya who reached into the brown paper bag for the second cupcake.

"Mm!" She hummed, peeling off the wrapper off the base of the cupcake before she began to drag her tongue across the icing of the cupcake. "Yes, we are. I hope to lose a bit of the excess baby weight so I can look very smooth in my wedding dress." She explained.

She turned the cupcake around in her fingertips, her eyes moving over towards the large rock on Marinette's finger.

"We haven't picked out a wedding band for my engagement ring just yet, but I made sure to beg Nino for a big white Cinderella wedding. I want a silver band to accentuate my diamond even though I'm still envious of that huge rock you have on your finger." Alya teased, chortling softly before she took another small bite of the cupcake.

Marinette widened her eyes, the blush on her cheeks darkened even more so as she quickly glanced down to look at the diamond ring that once belonged to Adrien's mother that sat perfectly on the finger of her left hand.

"Y-You don't need a ring like this!" Marinette babbled nervously, bringing her hand onto her chest so that she could layer her right hand on top of it and cover the ring.

"This ring belonged to Adrien's mother." Marinette whined, watching as Alya finished off her second cupcake and then moved to the fridge so that she could serve some juices. "I...I was honored to wear the ring. The sentimental value surpassed the money value greatly. All you need is a ring that holds that sort of value."

Alya nodded, placing the fruit punch onto the kitchen counter before she reached above her head to grab two glasses from the cabinet that was mounted in the space right in her reach.

"I suppose you're right." Alya sighed, placing the cups down and then uncapping the juice container. "I want Nino to pick something for me. Kind of like a surprise." Alya smiled warmly as she poured the fluid into the glasses.

"I...I want him to pick a band that makes him think of me. Something that he knows will carry my personality." She chuckled softly as she gently slid a glass across the counter towards Marinette.

"But you know I was joking about the big ring stuff. I think your wedding ring is beautiful regardless, and I'm glad that it holds value to both you and Adrien."

Marinette blushed deeply, pulling her hand away from her chest so that she could look at the ring on her hand properly.

Her heart fluttered within her chest as she recalled the moment he placed it on to her finger and presented it to a crowd of people.

It wasn't the ideal experience, especially because her and Adrien were so distant then, but she was happy that they had gotten so close.

Alya brought the glass of juice to her lips and carefully took a small sip to wash out the cupcake she had just eaten.

"While planning this wedding does sound like an adventure, I feel like I should make sure my priorities stay in check. Before we do anything, I have to find a bigger place, something with two bedrooms so I can set up for the baby. I need to start looking into a more stable job so that I can afford it." Alya sighed, placing the glass down onto the counter.

Marinette frowned, her heart immediately sinking into her stomach at the mention of her struggle. She couldn't help but to revert back to the mindset that she was at fault for Alya's pregnancy.

If she hadn't stolen all of her contraceptives just so she could sleep with Luka.

It completely shattered her.

"A-Are you planning on leaving the bar? Rose would be incredibly devastated to see you go. You and I are her strongest workers." Marinette murmured, her timid stuttering permeating through her speech.

The last thing Marinette meant to do was cost Alya her job as well.

"I don't plan to leave the bar. I'm hoping to work something out with Rose regarding the schedule." Alya explained, attempting to shrug it off.

"I know that I can't stand on my feet all day once I grow even bigger, my feet will start to swell and I don't want to continue taking breaks throughout the night. I'm eventually not going to fit into the uniforms, and honestly they wouldn't want a pregnant woman out on the dancefloor serving drinks."

Marinette glanced down, her heart squeezing in her chest at how much harder she made Alya's life.

"S-So you're only going to do part time?" Marinette asked, slowly reaching for her own glass full of juice that sat on the counter. "I mean, I could try to get my parents to offer you a job as a server or something. You know that if you ever need anything from me and Adrien, we won't hesitate to help you. Know that you aren't alone in this."

Alya chuckled, glancing up at Marinette with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Marinette, but I'm sure Nino and I have it covered." Alya leaned onto the counter, taking a quick swig of her juice. "It's really our responsibility to make this situation work. I don't want us to owe any money. I have a catering job in the morning that I can just pick up on. I can shorten the hours at the bar that way I won't spend any time sitting when my feet hurt instead of helping out. I'm sure Rose won't mind. Plus Nino works at the club in the next time over. He gets a ton of music gigs, so I'm sure we'll get by." Alya assured softly, moving her eyes back towards Marinette. "But your support also helps immensely, and I can't stress to you enough about how much it means to us."

Marinette glanced into Alya's eyes, a small grimace tugging on her features as she wanted to relish in their tender interlude, but Marinette wasn't sure how long she could keep something like this from her.

This was all her fault. Alya had a right to know, and if anything Marinette would have taken full responsibility of this issue. She would do anything in her power to make sure that this kid was taken care of, just so that Alya and Nino's life wouldn't become complicated in any way.

Marinette glanced down into her drink, the glass she held suddenly feeling frozen within both of her palms.

"A-Alya...there's something I have to tell you..." Marinette whimpered, her lips trembling as she couldn't bring herself to look her friend in the eye.

She was afraid. She knew this secret would ruin their friendship for good.

"Hm?" Alya mused, perking a brow, keeping her gaze on Marinette curiously. "And what's that?"

Marinette exhaled, her heart hammering away inside of her chest as her knees felt weak. She bit her lip as she tried to formulate the right words.

She wasn't ready to ruin her friendship, but it seemed as though there was nothing else she could do.

"I...I got you pregnant." Marinette gulped, her eyes widening as she realised that what she said sounded completely ridiculous. "I mean, it's my fault that you're pregnant."

Alya furrowed her brow, lightly placing her glass down on the counter.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Marinette felt her knees tremble as she kept her eyes into her drink with a grimace.

"I...uhm..." her voice trailed off as she tried to go over scenarios in her head.

"Do you remember that night where you confessed to me about how much you had truly felt for Nino? I asked you about advice when it came to sex and then you went out and then I followed out..." Marinette conceded, her voice quivering as she squeezed her cup.

"I...I actually went into your purse and I took some of your pills and other things. I was going through some sort of retaliation episode and had planned to sleep with Luka but realised how bad of a decision that would be so I bailed out last minute. I never used them." Marinette continued, her voice growing lower and lower. "Because you didn't have access to your contraceptives...you ended up unexpectedly pregnant. I mean, if I hadn't taken them, I worry that things would have been different. I didn't mean to ruin your life, I didn't mean to change your future plans. I know what I did was wrong and I take full responsibility for everything."

Marinette closed her eyes, her breath quivering as the room grew silent.

Just silent.

There was a ringing sensation within her ears as the silence nearly screamed at them.

This was it.

Marinette ruined everything.

She was ready to turn around and walk out, she couldn't blame Alya if she didn't ever want to talk to her again.

"Marinette, are you serious?" Alya asked, her voice cutting into the silence almost violently.

Marinette flinched, squeezing her eyes shut as her heart nearly sank into her stomach acid. Anxiety began to flow through her and Marinette tried to steady her breathing.

"You're not at fault that I'm pregnant. Whether you took my contraceptives or not." Alya murmured, reaching over to place her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette exhaled, her heart beating so fast her body felt cold. She glanced up at Alya with wide eyes, her lips parting with confusion.

So she wasn't mad?

"If I'm being honest." Alya continued, her voice growing soft. "I had completely forgotten those pills were in there. Nino and I didn't use protection when we did what we did. If I'm being honest, we allowed that moment to get the best of us, and it's happened many times. We never really had a plan when it came to it, and honestly if we didn't have any proper protection it would have been up to us to find some before we even continued with anything else." Alya furrowed her brow as Marinette glanced up at her with deep red cheeks.

"Girl, I can't believe you'd blame yourself for something like that. You think way too much." Alya sighed, a small frown on her face as she slowly placed her arm on to Marinette's shoulder and tugged her close.

Marinette leaned into Alya, trembling as she held onto her friend with a grimace. What mattered to her most was that she wasn't going to lose her friend. Alya meant so much to her; they've been through a lot together. Marinette wouldn't know what to do with herself if she lost Alya.

"So...you're not mad at me?" Marinette asked timidly, her voice quivering as she glanced up at Alya with a grimace.

"I'm not thrilled that you were rummaging through my bag, but no I'm not angry with you. My pregnancy has nothing to with you and it's not your fault, Marinette." Alya whispered leaning onto her friend with a grimace.

Marinette closed her eyes, wrapping her arms completely around her friend with a frown.

"Alya, I promise I won't ever go rummaging around in your bag ever again. I'm not sure what I was thinking." Marinette whimpered. "I just don't ever want to lose you."

Alya shook her head, reciprocating the gesture warmly. She rested her chin onto the top of Marinette's head and she gently ran her hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"I promise, we won't lose each other." Alya reassured, closing her eyes. "I promise."

Alya squeezed her softly, her lips pressing together as she worried that Marinette was holding out on her.

Perhaps there was something about her that she purposely kept hidden...

* * *

"I should probably get back together with my ex..."

Adrien's voice was impassive, but he had never experienced so much hatred for a habit in his entire life.

"I think we deserve each other..."

His green eyes glanced down into the display glass beneath him. He had truly been honoured that Nino had asked him to look at wedding bands so that he could properly give to Alya on their wedding day, but the blonde couldn't help but feel like Nino had become his shrink over the last few months.

Adrien had no voice of reason, and he never did since his mother disappeared. Nathalie was strict as all hell, and his father was incredibly elusive.

He craved a sense of guidance. The only shred of guidance he ever knew was Kagami, and that thought made Adrien massively angry.

"Are you smoking something?" Nino asked, glancing back at Adrien from the other side of the display glass. "Did you get a bad baggie of crack? Because that literally sounds like you've threatened suicide."

Adrien rolled his eyes at his friend's callous remark. He sighed, his fingertips anxiously tapping on the glass as he was ready to cast himself into eternal damnation by agreeing to give his ex-girlfriend a second chance.

He'd force Marinette out of his life for her own good, and Adrien would be left alone to wallow in his self-pity and deprecation all the while Kagami would have her way.

Adrien knew he couldn't trust her, any sort of relationship with Kagami would be incredibly hard to repair, but Adrien couldn't help but to feel like he deserved that.

Marinette didn't deserve someone as lowly as he is.

"It's what I deserve." Adrien deadpanned. "I've been noticing a series of patterns when it comes to my alone time with Marinette. I genuinely feel like I'm some sort of sex addict or something. Granted, Marinette and I haven't got to that extent, but I find myself growing more and more annoyed with myself when I come onto her." The male conceded, keeping his voice low as he scanned the display for a band that fit Nino's budget and caught his attention.

"You hate yourself for wanting to make love to your wife?" Nino mused, his featuring reprimanding the notion almost instantly. "I swore we had a conversation like this before. I'm suspecting that you're just gonna stop yourself from being happy."

Adrien shrugged, pressing his lips together as he leaned onto the glass, ignoring the people who walked by him and Nino quietly.

"I just feel like I'm already in unbreakable habits. I'm formed to what Kagami taught me, and I don't want to push that onto Marinette. I've never had this issue when Kagami and I dated, but with Marinette it almost feels like I'm a completely different person." Adrien explained, slowly raising his eyes to his comrade who bent over the glass to glance into the display.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you weren't actually attracted to your ex?" Nino pitched, raising a brow briefly.

"I mean, no offense to you but you've literally lived in a shell your whole life. Perhaps you thought you were in love because someone gave you the attention you always wanted. It's a shame that you had to be taught by Kagami the things you know now, but that's just the problem. She is all you know, she taught you how to feel guilty for the way that you feel..."

Adrien pressed his tongue to the inside of his upper lip, and he narrowed his eyes, recalling back to how attached he had felt to Kagami because she had wavered the obstacles of the world with him.

He knew that Kagami was the first person to give him attention, but he was sure he was attracted to her in some sort of way...right?

"Y-Yeah, but I feel so guilty when I come onto her. Like...it almost feels like I shouldn't. I feel like I'm doing something wrong or that I wouldn't be respecting her or loving her the way that I should." Adrien confessed, his cheeks growing red as he was beginning to find the sex advice conversations in public to be a little risky.

"But why?" Nino questioned, moving around the glass so that he could get closer to Adrien in an attempt to somehow make their conversation seem a bit more private. "Does she ask you to stop? Does she tell you no?"

Adrien blushed deeply, his heart immediately beginning to palpate within his ribcage. He snaked his tongue back into his mouth and he lightly bit on to it.

"Uhm. Not exactly. I want to say quite the opposite." Adrien sighed, reaching up to nervously run his hand across the back of his neck. "S-She's asked me to keep going, quite a few times. But then I start thinking about Kagami and how I'm acting just like she is and then I get self conscious and pull away."

Nino shook his head, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You definitely should not be thinking about your ex in the middle of intimacy with your wife. That's a huge NO."

Nino's eyes moved towards a new display and he casually changed his trajectory while Adrien naturally followed him.

"You're right...Kagami has taught you how to think like her, but not when it comes to sex. She's got you fixated that you could only love her, and that she's the only one worthy of you. That simply isn't the case." Nino paused as his brown eyes landed on a silver band that sat perfectly in a velvet holder within the corner of the display glass.

"You're okay to explore your sexuality. As far as I'm concerned, Marinette does too. She likes you, I know she does and it's very obvious you like her too. Don't feel ashamed for finally being attracted to someone who doesn't keep you taut to a pole. She lets you be yourself and she doesn't make you feel bad whenever you want to do your own thing. I understand finally entering a non-abusive relationship is a huge change of pace, but you can't let that get in the way of your happiness. You and Marinette need each other..."

Adrien sighed, allowing Nino's words to swim into his brain. He followed behind Nino, his green eyes landing on that same silver band that sat on the edge of the display.

If he was right before, Marinette was his fresh start. He didn't want to mess anything up, but he realised that the more he pulled away, the more he was messing up.

Adrien sighed, his lips pressing tautly together in consideration. He could only hope that Nino was right.


	49. Chapter 47

**A bonus chapter.**

**Yes, it's supposed to be short. I'll try not to call them that to avoid confusion. I just wanted to add that there so you guys can expect them to be short.**

**I've gotten questions regarding the final intimacy moment between Marinette and Adrien. I don't mean to make anyone frustrated by slowly building to it. I apologize if that's the case.**

**We are getting there, I promise.**

* * *

Gabriel ran his fingertips against the silk curtains of his work room.

The area around him had gone completely silent, and the only thing heard could be the sound of his breathing.

The room was dark, save for the warm sunlight that permeated through the glass window pane that Gabriel was gracious enough to allow into his dark room where he liked to brood.

This was the very same room he had revealed to his son that he discovered a contract.

Cheng Zang Wei had promised the jewels to his name in exchange for the marriage between his son and Sabine Cheng's first born daughter.

Of course, his son was completely objected into doing so. But after some firm demands, Adrien finally agreed to fulfill the contract. Gabriel wouldn't have any issues suing the pants off the Dupain-Cheng family if they didn't cooperate with the contract. He was going to get those jewels one way or another.

It was as if his life depended on it.

He had portraits of his wife. He had memories of her. Hell, her own flesh and blood used to walk these halls before he was wed via contract.

But if Gabriel didn't have the jewels he pined after, he would have gone completely mad. He needed them. Any memory he could have of his beloved wife, any relic, any jewel, just anything. He needed to have it.

Gabriel shifted his eyes, his features remaining impassive the moment he heard a knock at the door.

Nathalie carefully opened the door and stepped inside. The woman held a circular box inside of her hands, as she closed the door behind her.

"Mr. Agreste." She greeted, lightly nodding her head in acknowledgment. "This arrived for you."

Gabriel froze, his eyes latching on the red circular box. For a brief moment it was as if he had emotions. He genuinely hadn't been this happy since he married his wife, since the birth of his son.

Gabriel immediately moved away from the window, walking towards Nathalie in a hushed motion.

Before Nathalie could comprehend it, the box had been swiped out of her hands.

Gabriel held the box, his eyes fixated on its shape. He scanned the surface of it, anxiously looking for a way to open it.

With his lips pressed tautly together, his thumb pressed into the center, opening the box instantly.

Sat inside had been all the jewels he had been dreaming of. The jewels he was inspired by. The jewels his wife loved dearly.

It was in that moment, that the contract was finally fulfilled by the hand of Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste.


	50. Chapter 48

"Are you attracted to my father?"

The question came from nowhere. Never in a million years did Marinette ever think she would hear something like that from her husband's lips.

Her hands paused as she tried to fix the wrinkles in his collared shirt, but the question had completely taken her off guard.

"What?" She asked, her blue eyes blinking as she glanced up at him with a look of confusion. Her hands rested on the firm planes of his chest, and had it not been for the fact that his question was incredulously impertinent, she would have been completely flushed by his muscle tone.

Adrien shrugged sheepishly, shifting in his jeans as Marinette's awkward gaze nearly bore right through his skin.

"It's just, the last time we met him just before we officially signed our marriage license you seemed really blushy and shy around him."

Marinette widened her eyes, the blush on her cheeks deepening as she vividly recalled Adrien narrowing his eyes at her that afternoon. She didn't think much of it at the time because she had every intention of divorcing him and leaving him entirely at that moment.

Marinette had no idea that he had suspicions, though.

She wondered if this was the norm for him, but it certainly was strange and definitely embarrassing more than anything else.

"Adrien, what the fuck?" Marinette snorted, lightly pulling away to slap his chest. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not attracted to your father. I'm just awkward at meeting new people." She murmured, moving away from him so she could grab her purse from the edge of their bed.

Tikki mewed, purring softly as she jumped on to the bed and began to knead at the blankets mercilessly.

"Was that a weird question?" Adrien asked, sliding his hands into his pockets casually. He rocked back and forth on his heels, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips as Marinette nearly exploded under his playful scrutiny.

"Y-Yeah!" Marinette immediately retorted, sliding her purse strap onto her shoulder. She reached down, fixing her white off the shoulder blouse.

"That's like me asking if you would fuck Alya." Marinette muttered, fixing her jeans nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I would..."

Marinette froze, her eyes widening at the sound of his voice uttering that confession. Her cheeks grew warm, and though Marinette had never experienced this sort of sensation at this level before, it was still undeniable at that point.

She usually never got this jealous, but she tried her hardest not to let something like this show.

"What?" Marinette mused, turning her head to look at him. If looks could kill a person, Adrien would surely be dead.

Adrien immediately shook his head.

"I mean no, I would never do that." He replied, reaching up to run his hand through his hair.

"Adrien, don't be a butthole." Marinette frowned, her cheeks growing red as Adrien approached her, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer.

"I'm sorry. I'm only joking with you," he murmured, planting a soft kiss to her forehead. "You know I only have eyes for you. Even if yours are green with jealousy."

Marinette sighed into his chest, her heart squeezing as he teased her again. She tried to calm herself down before leaving anywhere. She didn't want her flustering to be so evident.

"We should keep talks like this to a minimum on nights we go to my parents' house." Marinette breathed, slowly pulling away from him. The young woman reached up to lightly touch her cheeks. "If I show up like this, they're gonna ask me so many questions..."

"I think you look cute when you blush." Adrien murmured, slowly reaching over to curl his fingers beneath her chin so that he could guide her face into his trajectory.

Marinette shivered, her eyes closing as Adrien brushed his thumb over her freckled flushed cheek.

"You're making it worse..." Marinette whispered, her heart picking up speed the moment she could feel his lips brush against hers. "I'm going to show up at my parents' house with a tomato head."

Adrien chuckled softly against her lips. He leaned closer, keeping his arms around her as their bodies pressed flush against one another.

"That's okay. It's a bit of a drive from here to your parents' house. We have time to cool you down before we make an appearance." He replied, his lips remaining layered on top of hers.

Marinette slowly placed her hands on his chest, her breath clashing with his as she was tempted to roll onto the tips of her toes and kiss him, but she refused to lose to him.

"Y-You don't know that. I have a tendency to think about things when I have time to. There's no way I can be calm by then." Marinette retorted, a small grin tugging on her lips.

She kept her eyes closed, a small gasp emitted from her lips as the tip of Adrien's nose ran across the tip of her nose.

He slowly began to dip his fingertips into the curve of her spine. His other hand dropped to her hips, keeping her hips against his.

Her breath quivered. She knew she was slowly losing. Her hands carefully knotted into the shirt he wore and before she could react, his lips had pressed against hers.

His lips were warm and incredibly soft. Marinette had kissed him a few times before, and she knew this wouldn't be their last kiss, but each kiss always felt like the first.

And it was always surreal.

Marinette immediately kissed back, her lips moving against his in a sweet and passionate kiss.

Adrien's lips captured hers each time her lips drew back and Marinette breathed in his breath. His arms resumed their place completely around her waist.

His mouth opened against hers, deepening the kiss soon after.

Marinette gripped even tighter on to his shirt. Her mouth soon followed suit as she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Her hands trembled against him, and she could vividly feel his tongue swipe the inside of her lip.

Her heart syncopated against his heartbeat as her breasts pushed against his chest. Her hands slowly slipped up to the back of his neck so that she could run her fingers through his thick locks.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his lips holding against hers for a few more seconds before he pulled away with a satisfied hum.

"Mmm...we should get going. We don't want to be late," Adrien whispered, drawing her petite body away from his. "It's the first time I'm getting to properly spend time with your parents. I want to make a good first impression."

Marinette exhaled, still dizzy from the kiss as she stumbled away from him. She bit her lip, still tasting him in her mouth as he laced his hands into hers.

"Y-Yeah. I suppose you're right," She breathed, her face feeling impossibly hot. "We should get going before they start calling, asking if we're okay..."

* * *

"Marinette!" Sabine exclaimed, nearly tripping on her feet as she exited the bakery's front doors. "I've missed you so much!"

Marinette grinned, the sight of home making her feel warm once more. It was understandable that Marinette had to move out; her schooling and the nighttime job was providing a lot of inconsistencies at home.

Granted, Marinette felt that if she didn't have those commitments to abide by, she probably wouldn't have ever left that early. But then again, she had never expected her parents to receive a mandatory marriage contract in their mailbox either.

"Mom!" Marinette whined, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman with a pained smile. "I missed you too. I know I was here a couple of months ago to help out with the bakery, but lately, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

Adrien stood behind them, thanking his driver before he closed the door. The blonde slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans and stepped aside to watch his driver pull away from the curb and leave his visage. Adrien sighed, suddenly feeling nervous at the thought of properly spending time with Marinette and her family.

It went without saying that Adrien didn't grow up around a normal functioning family. He was raised by his father's assistant. There was no parental guidance inside of his home nor did he grow into an adult knowing what that felt like.

Adrien knew what it was like to be kind. He knew what it was like to be patient and understanding.

But he didn't know how to fit in, and that was what kept him from taking a leap of faith.

What if he stood out too much? What if he said or did something weird? What if his timidness made him seem rude?

He didn't want her parents to hate him.

His green eyes moved up, watching as Tom stepped into the entrance of the bakery. He smiled at the both of them, meticulously removing the apron from his hips.

Adrien barely had time to get a look at Sabine when Marinette had reached for his arm.

"Adrien! Don't just stand there! Come say hi!" Marinette exclaimed with a bright smile, lightly tugging her husband closer to her mother.

"I'm so glad we finally get to know you. It feels like every time we had a moment to talk to our son-in-law, something always got in the way. The last time we had an actual conversation was when we witnessed you both sign the marriage license. I couldn't even get a word in edgewise at the wedding." Sabine chortled, opening her arms and lightly wrapping them around Adrien who seemed completely bewildered.

"Uh-Uh yeah.." Adrien chuckled awkwardly, slowly wrapping his arms around his new mother-in-law. "The wedding was pretty much timed. My father can be incredibly fastidious sometimes..."

"Nevertheless, I'm glad you were able to come tonight." Sabine murmured as she pulled away.

"Papa!" Marinette exclaimed, her eyes widening the moment she saw her father standing in the doorway.

Tom's eyes widened, immediately dropping the apron he was folding nicely the moment Marinette lunged at him.

Her father grunted as he caught his daughter, he held her tightly and swayed her side to side like she was still his little girl.

And that she still was.

Adrien slipped his hands back into his pockets, his chest feeling warm as he witnessed the relationship Marinette had with her parents. It was indeed beautiful, but Adrien couldn't help but be curious and envious at the same time.

He wanted to know what it was like to have a healthy and loving relationship with his mother and his father. Adrien pressed his lips together and he glanced down.

Kagami was his only guidance in the outside world. In fact, she was the only one he was allowed to hang out with.

Adrien wondered if he craved outside guidance so bad, that he was willing to date the first person that made him feel like he belonged, even if in the end it all appeared to be a lie.

"Alright! Let's head inside! I made fresh Baozi as a part of tonight's dinner and I don't want them to get cold. I thought we could try something a little traditional since your father wants us to make our own fresh sweet bread for dessert." Sabine explained, lightly reaching for Adrien so she could guide him inside.

Marinette hopped on her feet, bending down to pick up her father's apron as she allowed her mother to move in front of her. The young woman tucked the apron beneath her shoulder and she grabbed onto Adrien's arm so she could walk beside him.

"I'll have to take you to the mid-autumn moon festival so you can try the mooncakes. They are absolutely my favorite." Marinette whispered as she closed up the door behind her and resumed to walk with him to the stairs that led to her parents' apartment. "They're almost as good as my mother's mango hot tea!"

Adrien pressed his lips together, his blush deepening as he couldn't hear the words 'mango hot tea' without thinking about the night he rutted Marinette in his sleep and released on her.

The blonde nervously ran his hand through his hair, clearing his throat as they climbed a flight of steps.

"O-Oh, really?" He breathed. "I mean you may have mentioned them before, but I don't think I've actually had the chance to properly try mooncakes."

Adrien glanced around nervously. He recalled coming to the bakery one time late at night with Marinette to try the strawberry tarts that Kagami wouldn't let him have, but he never knew there was such a large extension to it before.

Adrien could almost smell the yummy food's aroma that permeated throughout the hallway, and they weren't even on the proper floor yet.

He decided to let himself worry about being awkward, and being triggered by mango tea later, so that he could allow himself to be hungry. Adrien surely felt his stomach growl at the pleasant aroma of food that just grew stronger and stronger.

He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had a warm meal with a warm family.

Adrien blushed, glancing down at his plate as Marinette piled it on with veggies and pork dumplings.

Sabine reached over to pour the drinks, being meticulous not to spill anything over.

Adrien curiously ran his finger onto the inside of his cup, desperate for the tea on the inside to have the same sticky texture as the residue he had left on Marinette's skin a few months before.

But it wasn't quite as right.

He sighed, feeling completely deflated as he knew somewhere in the back of his mind was that he'd have to tell Marinette the truth, and that was what made him feel like Kagami the most.

His green eyes moved down towards the plate, and he leaned a little closer to Marinette with a grimace.

"H-Hey, I think that's about enough. You don't have to pile my plate to high heaven, you know." He teased, lightly jabbing his elbow into her arm.

Marinette shrugged, placing the serving dish down and then jabbing his fork back into his plate with pursed lips.

"What? Just making sure you sleep nice and stuffed tonight." She whispered. "You barely eat at home and I know that being a model means you have to watch your figure. I just want to make sure you at least have one filling meal - you look too skinny lately."

"I don't have the fast metabolism that you do, Marinette," Adrien replied, his voice dropping low to a whisper. "Otherwise I'd be in the bathroom all night."

Marinette giggled softly as she reached for her glass of tea. A small blush dusted across her cheeks and she leaned into him with a cheeky grin.

"That's okay, as long as I know that I fed you. That's all the matters to me. You know how I get when my favorite people don't eat."

Adrien bit his lip, fighting the urge to reach his arms around, and pull her closer to him. He glanced away, inhaling and exhaling as he wanted very badly to appear contained and kept in front of her parents. They were officially his in-laws. If he were to be a part of their family, he wanted them to love him.

Especially because he didn't have a family who loved him back at his home.

Sabine glanced between the two of them, her eyes moving down to her plate as she began to pick at her vegetables. A small smile pulled at her lips as she brought her fork to her lips.

"So, I see you guys are getting along." Sabine commented, lightly jabbing her elbow at Tom who tried not to spill his drink.

Marinette shrugged, reaching up to rub her cheeks as she could only feel them flaming.

"U-Uh yeah!" Marinette breathed, grabbing her drink rather quickly. "I mean we are in this contract together. It only makes sense that we at least try to get along."

Tom chortled, sticking his fork into his steamed dumpling. The steam nearly clouded his eyes and he very quickly blew onto the sticky dumpling before popping it into his mouth.

Adrien rolled his shoulders, suddenly feeling awkward as he tried to focus solely on eating. He was hungry the moment he smelled the food, but the moment he sat in front of his in-laws and thought about how the leftover residue from the tea did not feel like the residue he had left on Marinette the night before his appetite was completely wiped out.

"Does this mean we'll be seeing grandchildren soon?" Tom mused, perking a brow with a small laugh. "I mean, your mother and I aren't getting any younger."

Adrien widened his eyes, his heart racing within his chest. He jumped as Marinette snorted her tea, she placed the glass down and began to cough into her shirt.

A deep blush crossed both their faces and Adrien wasn't even sure what to say. He reached over, placing his hand on her back and lightly rubbing it in an attempt to soothe her somehow.

"Papa!" Marinette hissed, her eyes watering from nearly choking to death. "We aren't talking about anything like that right now," Marinette explained, her voice quivering as she tried to catch her breath. "We've literally married for a contract. We didn't really think about having a family. It all just sort of happened." Marinette cleared her throat, looking at Adrien who glanced down.

It was true, they were a thing. But despite being married, Marinette couldn't help but feel that they were still just dating.

"That's right," Sabine interjected. "The marriage was a contract. We're still glad we've got to meet a nice young man like Adrien." She began to pierce her veggies with her fork. "It hadn't occurred to me that you've might have had a life before having to conform to the contract." She murmured, her eyes moving towards Adrien who glanced up at her awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, but it wasn't much to rave about," Adrien deadpanned. "I worked for my father by modeling for his clothes. He doesn't make appearances out in the public a lot, so he makes me do them for him. I think the wedding was the first time I've seen him out for a while."

"That woman who was at the engagement party," Sabine pressed. "I recalled she had left the ballroom visibly upset. Was that your girlfriend?"

Marinette grew stiff into her seat, knowing full well she had meant Kagami. She sighed, her chest growing tight as she hadn't known her mother had seen Kagami that night. It felt like it was so long ago. Even Marinette couldn't really remember everything that had happened.

"Mama!" Marinette hissed, her cheeks growing impossibly red. She couldn't believe how nosy her parents were. They never changed, and they often did this to her while she was a teen.

Adrien kindly placed his hand on her back, simply to calm her down as he didn't want to seem like he was hiding something.

"O-Oh. She… she was," Adrien gulped, feeling as if he was suddenly thrust under scrutiny once more. "But we aren't dating anymore." He replied truthfully.

There was an awkward silence between them, and Adrien inwardly screamed at himself, cursing fate for making it this awkward. He really wanted to have fun with her family, but there were so many inconsistencies in his life, it almost seemed impossible not to draw attention to him.

"You know, he does other things that are worth talking about." Marinette pitched, popping a dumpling into her mouth. She reached for her drink and moved it to her lips.

"Like… hobbies - you don't have to dig into his private life yet. I know he's my husband, but we still have some time to get to know each other's families."

She cleared her throat as she took a sip, her lips pressing together as she placed her glass down on to the counter.

Marinette felt her heart squeeze in her chest as she felt awkward to say such a thing, especially because she and Adrien were already intimate and after only a few months.

She began to pick at her veggies, her foot moving over to lightly tap his.

"You're right," Tom replied, offering them both a warm smile. "So what do you do outside of modeling? Do you enjoy it?"

Adrien chewed on to his food slowly with a subtle blush before he swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I guess it can be fun. I get to meet a lot of cool people and travel a lot. I don't mind it so much. I get to help my dad out a lot, so that's also good." Adrien replied, placing one of his hands into his lap underneath the table.

"He also knows how to play the piano! He's really talented at it as well." Marinette chimed in, sliding her hand into his from underneath the table as she recalled the times he'd even play her a few songs. Even songs she dreamed of being played at her wedding.

"Oh?" Tom asked, looking over towards Adrien who wanted to sink more so into his seat.

Despite being one of Paris' top fashion models and being displayed on almost every screen and magazine possible, Adrien was actually quite timid and didn't like being in the public eye.

"Yeah. I took piano lessons as a kid." Adrien conceded, his hand tightened around Marinette's for reassurance. "I also learned Mandarin. I was homeschooled and my father made me take extra hobbies to keep me busy."

Sabine widened her eyes, her brows perking with perplexity before she reached for her drink.

"So do you do sports? I'm sure models this popular in the fashion industry have to do something to keep them as fit as you are."

Adrien began to pick at his food before he pursed his lips in contemplation.

"I used to do fencing in high school, but I put the sword down when I graduated. I made a couple of friends during that time, and I may have even taken a jab at it even after I retired," Adrien explained, chuckling at his own pun. "But I've decided to do a routine workout and eat clean."

Adrien blushed, glancing over at Marinette who ogled him with wide blue eyes.

"Although, it's hard to eat clean when I've got bugaboo here stuffing me with her delicious sweets and meals," Adrien then glanced back at Marinette's parents who both watched the two with bubbly eyes. "She must have learned her talents from both of you. I had sweet tarts from the bakery a couple of months ago, and this dinner is delicious. It's been a long time since I've had a warm dinner with a nice family."

"Oh?" Sabine asked, a wide grin on her face as she quite liked that her family was complimented. She was proud of Marinette. Most parents would brag about how well they brought up their children, and despite Marinette having some trouble in middle school, and perhaps a bit of high school, their daughter had grown up independent, rational and with a good sense of judgment.

"So what does your mother do? Does she fashion design as well?" Tom asked, cutting his veggies into pieces on his plate. "I'm sure she'd like those jewels your father was pining after when he presented the contract to marry our Marinette. We never got a chance to meet her at the wedding."

Marinette widened her eyes, her hand squeezing tightly around Adrien's. Her heart squeezed inside of her chest as she could vividly feel Adrien stiffen beside her.

"Papa!" Marinette exclaimed, her face twisting with frustration.

Tom widened his eyes, glancing between the two with utter confusion.

He parted his lip, ready to retract his statement for whatever reason but paused the moment Adrien cleared his throat.

"It's fine, Marinette," Adrien reassured, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand.

Despite remaining a little stiff, Adrien tried to relax. But it never came to be and it was always this way when it came to explaining the situation about his mother.

"My mother disappeared when I was a teenager," Adrien explained, grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth. "But you were right. She did enjoy the designs of the jewels. She would often read me stories about them, but I never knew they existed. I thought they were just… folktales or something. My father wanted them because they meant to much to my mother. He would often design his own jewels to mock them and my mother absolutely adored them." Adrien glanced down onto his half-empty plate. "But they weren't the same I suppose. After she disappeared my father became bent on those jewels. If they did exist, he wanted them. He had portraits made of my mother, he broods a lot in his work-study." Adrien chortled at his dark joke. He sighed, eventually shrugging, bringing his eyes back up towards her parents once more.

Sabine watched Adrien with a grimace, the smaller woman leaning into Tom who held her with a matching expression.

"My father likes to keep his private life hidden," Adrien continued. "We have hired private investigators to try and find her, but we hope we come up with something someday. It goes without saying that we really miss her." He paused, glancing over towards his drink. Adrien twisted the glass between his fingertips with a deep exhale.

Marinette frowned, reaching over to cup his hand in both of her hands. She lightly squeezed it, the young woman yearning to move closer to him so that she could hug him, but she didn't want to make an awkward scene in front of her parents.

"But my mom was just… a really great mom. So I guess you can say her job was just being a great and loving parent while my dad did all the fashion designing." Adrien concluded, drawing a dry smile on to his lips before he grabbed his drink and quickly finished it.

"I-I'm sorry. We really didn't know anything that had happened to your mother, and if Marinette told us anything about it, it could have slipped our minds." Sabine murmured, her arm wrapping around her husband's forearm. "But I'm glad you've become part of our family."

Tom smiled, reaching over to touch his wife's hand that rested against his forearm.

"We can't say we know how it feels, but we can't imagine how horrible it must feel to you. So, while you're here I'll teach you how to make some bread, we can play some games if you think you can beat me and we'll provide you everything you missed since your mother disappeared..."

Marinette leaned into Adrien, closing her eyes as she brushed her digit against the back of his hand.

She sighed softly, her hand lightly squeezing his.

Her parents were just so nosy...

* * *

Adrien stood by himself in Marinette's old room.

He remembered being here once before. She had a balcony up above where he had once caught her crying.

It was a cute pink little room, and Adrien often wondered what Marinette was like during her childhood.

He was kinda glad that the rest of the night wasn't a bust. Despite him having to awkwardly open up to her parents about the disappearance of his mother and his father's fixation on her, the night drew to a close rather pleasantly.

Adrien learned how to make bread - well, attempted to - and he played a few games with her parents. The bread Marinette made was very fluffy and sweet, whereas Adrien's bread turned out hard on the outside and gooey on the inside.

He chuckled, recalling at how he simply picked at Marinette's bread instead.

Adrien glanced out the window, a grimace on his face as the sky flashed with thunder. A deep rumbling emanated throughout the room, and Adrien wondered if Tikki was asleep at home.

He had planned to call his driver to come to pick them both up, but as the rain picked up, and as the wind blew even harder, Adrien worried that it wouldn't be safe either for him, his wife, or his driver to be out in weather like this.

It was growing late, and the storm had no plans of stopping so he and Marinette, as well as her parents, concluded it would be best for them to spend the night.

Marinette climbed into the room through her trap door. Her skin glistened in the warm glow of her lamp as she was still wet from the shower she had grabbed before meeting Adrien up in her room. Marinette gripped onto her towel tightly as she gently closed the door behind her.

"I grabbed our clothes from the wash, and I put them into the dryer. They should be good for us to put back on tomorrow morning before we leave." Marinette breathed, glancing up at him with a subtle blush.

Adrien blinked, a nervous smile on his lips as they were finally alone.

"O-Oh! Uhm… thanks for the pyjamas!" Adrien breathed, glancing down at himself. Sure, it was only a pair of boxers and a tank top, but he didn't think to pack anything before they left the house.

The improvision from Marinette was more than enough.

"I still can't believe you made these." Adrien tugged at his tank top, before glancing up at Marinette who had begun to undo her towel.

Adrien widened his eyes, a deep blush immediately brewed on to his cheeks before he turned away so he could let Marinette dry off and change without eyes on her.

He exhaled, trying not to picture what she was doing like a pervert. The last thing he wanted was to get a boner or have another wet dream just so he could have Marinette wake up covered in his fluids again.

"Yeah..." Marinette murmured as she dug through her drawers for something to wear. She snapped her panties at her hips and then she put on her old pink pyjama sweats and spotted spaghetti strap top.

"I actually made them for Felix; I heard that gifting underwear was a sexy thing to do. But I bailed out last minute because I had a feeling that Felix wasn't into that kinda stuff." Marinette admitted bashfully.

She grabbed a brush from her dresser and she began to pass it through her dark hair.

"If I had known then what I knew now, I wouldn't have even bothered. I didn't realise that he was already attaining his instant gratification from someone else. He always made me feel embarrassed for trying to provide that gratification, but I foolishly assumed that he just didn't like me, or wasn't a sexual person." Marinette sighed, glancing at herself in the mirror with a grimace.

Adrien turned back to look at her, his heart sinking into his stomach at the sadness that soaked her voice. He sighed, wondering what it would have been like if he had met her first.

Even if they didn't end up romantic, he'd want to at least be her friend, he wanted her to love herself and realise her worth. Felix didn't deserve someone like her, and if Adrien had the power to make her understand that, he would. But like with the damage Kagami did to him, the effect was the same for Marinette.

It was irreversible.

"I think the boxers look better on me anyway," Adrien interjected, glancing down at himself with a teasing lilt of the voice. "I'm a lot more in shape. I don't think my ass has looked this good in anything my father designed."

Marinette snorted, shaking her head as she placed her hairbrush back down against the dresser with a warm smile.

She pressed her lips together, her breath quivering as she could feel a herd of butterflies releasing into the pit of her stomach.

The young woman slowly turned so that she could look at Adrien who offered her a warm smile by the window. Despite the rumbling and flashing from the storm that emanated from around the both of them, they managed to find each other in a dark place.

He was magnetic, that much she knew. But she never knew she could be attracted to one entity as much as she was.

"Y-You're… absolutely nothing like Felix said you were." Marinette sputtered nervously. "I thought that because you grew up wealthy and popular… that you'd be-"

"Stuck up? Rude? Pompous? Self-centered? Pretentious?" Adrien retorted, cutting through her sentence with a raised brow. His green eyes lowered to the ground, as he reflected back to all the times that Felix purposely isolated himself during the family gatherings. Even while they were kids Felix didn't seem to like Adrien much.

"I'm glad I didn't come off that way. I can't say I blame you for thinking that when it came to my upbringing, but as the saying goes; you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Marinette nodded, glancing down as she felt guilt tug at her heart. She wasn't sure if she would have judged Adrien just by his upbringing, but she did have some preconceived notions about him because of who she dated in the past.

And she regretted it. She should have known that he was nothing like that because he had been nothing but kind and empathetic since the moment they met.

"I'm glad I took the time out to notice you," Marinette whispered, slowly moving away from her dresser. "You're everything that Felix said you weren't..."

Adrien offered her a weak smile, slowly reaching up to run his hand through his hair which was still damp from the shower he had earlier.

"I'm glad you did too..."

He kept his green eyes on her, his heart pounding inside of his chest as Marinette simply nodded and she walked by him. She climbed up the ladder leading to her small twin-sized bed. Her blush only deepened as she climbed into the bed, as she realised that no matter how many ways she switched the pillows around, she couldn't make room so that Adrien could have enough legroom.

He was a tall man, and he had a lot of lean muscle definition, he needed as much room as he could.

Marinette sat in the center of her bed, her heart squeezing inside of her chest painfully as Adrien climbed up the bed ladder.

"A-Adrien," Marinette breathed, as he scooted himself onto the bed beside her. "The bed is too small. I'm worried you're gonna wake up with a stiff neck tomorrow morning."

Adrien shook his head, a cheeky grin on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her, plopping the both of them down against the smaller bed.

"That's okay." Adrien yawned, holding Marinette incredibly taut against his body. "I get to sleep close to you tonight. I think a stiff neck is worth it."

Marinette gasped, widening her eyes as her head was about ready to explode off of her shoulders. She shivered, wondering how her night ended with this. She didn't mind being close to him, but this close?

Her breath quivered as she could feel every dip and curve of his body. She couldn't believe she was pressed this close to him. Marinette was sure he could feel everything beneath her clothing.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart beating quicker than she could catch up with. Sweat began to bead at the back of her neck as she was completely submerged into his warmth.

It was incredibly surreal.

The young woman bit her lip, as Adrien's strong arms only tightened around her waist.

She tried to sleep, but she knew it was impossible at this rate.

"You smell good..." Adrien whispered, leaning closer to her so that his lips could brush over the soft skin of her neck.

And just like that, Adrien found himself drawn into her once more.

He inhaled the smell of her vanilla body wash, and he relished in how smooth and soft her skin was.

She was like a mouth-watering piece of candy that Adrien couldn't stop craving.

He coveted Marinette like a beast, and it was those instances that made him feel like he didn't deserve her. It forced him to remember the wet dreams he had. It was almost as if he had to make sure he had her permission to have these desires of her.

But then again, he simply couldn't help himself.

His arms kept her against him, and Adrien exhaled, his tongue snaking out from between his lips.

His tongue lightly pressed against her skin, dragging from the mid-center, all the way up to the back of her ear.

Marinette gasped at the sensation, her face growing impossibly red. She reached up, cupping a hand over her lips as she didn't want her parents to hear anything down below.

Adrien breathed against her skin, his lips latching onto the base of her neck where he sucked on the spot violently. His teeth lightly scraped against the sensitive area, leaving a dark red hickey on her pale skin.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, her heart racing as Adrien gently brushed his fingers beneath her pyjama shirt. She shivered the moment he traced the small outline of her navel and that's when she felt the wet sensation of his tongue dragging across her neck once more.

Marinette exhaled, unable to contain her pleasure anymore. Though she could outright say it as much as she wanted to, it felt good.

It felt so good.

Marinette liked the things he did to her.

There was a small wave of an electric pulse that pushed down her spine, and Marinette could vividly feel it in her legs.

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"A-Adrien-" Marinette breathed, her voice completely shaken and vulnerable. Her legs were visibly trembling against Adrien's thighs, and the sound of her voice went straight into his groin.

As if on cue, he had begun to internally scold himself. As per usual, Adrien loosened his grip on her and began to pull away.

A small grimace etched on to Marinette's features as her heart sank once more. No matter how many times she had asked him to touch her, he always pulled away.

Despite that there wasn't much room for anyone else to move around, Adrien was able to put enough space between them to make her feel absolutely horrible.

"Wait," Marinette whimpered, her hand reaching for his before he could put any more space between them. "W-Why do you keep pulling away from me?" Marinette asked, her voice breaking into a whisper. "Is it me? Am I doing something wrong? Is there someone else?"

Adrien frowned, his eyes lowering as he recalled to the last time he held her and woke up with a wet substance between them. He even recalled the night he palmed himself because he coveted her that badly.

"There's nobody else, Marinette," Adrien explained, sitting up swiftly. "I want you...and that's the worst part. I...I want to feel you, touch you, love you..." a deep blush covered his cheeks. "I know it's your first time, and I don't want to mess that up by coming on too strong."

Marinette twisted her body so that she could face him. She sat up, her hair falling onto her shoulders as she reached up to touch his shoulder.

"You aren't coming on too strong," Marinette whispered. "When I ask you to touch me, I want you to touch me. I'll tell you if you're going too far. I promise you haven't gotten that far yet."

Adrien glanced down at his lap, the lines under his eyes deepening.

"Do you think I'm like Kagami? Always thinking about sex or always wanting it? Do you think I'm too rough with you? Perhaps all I care about is my instant gratification..." Adrien murmured, lowering his head in the dark.

Marinette wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder with a soft breath.

"No, I don't think you're any of those things. We are both experiencing feelings we've never had before. I think it's okay for us to indulge them. I know sometimes it feels like I'm a different person when it comes to being intimate with you. But I promise that it goes both ways. I want you just as bad as you want me. It makes me worry that something is wrong when I ask you to touch me, and you pull away just as I thought we were both going to explore each other." Marinette whispered, bringing her fingertips up to brush against his shoulder affectionately.

"Adrien..." she continued, her voice fading into the loud whistle of the wind against the walls around them from the outside. "I promise that it's okay. Please believe me."

Adrien clenched his fists, his chest growing tight as he wanted to believe that, but the thoughts in his head wouldn't let him. There were some things he did that he felt horrible about. They were abhorrent and unforgivable.

How could he brush that under the rug?

He had no right to.

"Marinette, I didn't spill mango tea on you that night." Adrien confessed, closing his eyes and sighing.

Marinette furrowed her brow in confusion, the young woman lightly drew back so she could glance up at him. At first, she didn't know what she was talking about, but then she recalled the one morning she woke up completely saturated in a sticky substance.

"What do you mean?" Marinette inquired, cocking her head to the side.

Adrien paused, cursing himself for having to do this. He was already angry with himself for doing something like this in the first place.

"I know this was before we've established to each other that we had feelings for one another..." his voice trailed off as the thunder rumbled around them. "But I had a dream about you. It was a provocative dream, and I didn't realise that I was actually holding you in bed..." his voice trailed off, his heart aching in his chest while his face grew aflame.

"I don't know why I dreamt something like that, I swear I wasn't thinking of you in any way of the sort when I went to bed, but...I ended up going overboard without really meaning to." Adrien breathed, opening his eyes and glancing over to Marinette who stared into space, trying to piece together what he meant.

She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't quite get it. The thought of it in itself almost seemed too surreal.

"So… what are you saying?" Marinette asked, moving her gaze back to Adrien who almost looked like he was about ready to pass out.

"I...I..." Adrien gulped, his fists clenching even tighter as he knew he couldn't avoid it especially after going this far. "I ejaculated in my sleep..."

Marinette froze, her blood growing cold as she blinked. Her eyes lowered down onto the bedsheets as she could very visibly see herself rubbing her digits into the sticky residue and almost bring it to her lips before he stopped her with a scowl.

She gasped, immediately reaching up to cup her hands over her mouth. Her face grew impossibly red, and she immediately scrambled away from him.

"Y-You came on me?!" Marinette exclaimed, her voice nearly drowning out from the thunder that erupted between the both of them. Marinette was incredibly bewildered, she didn't really care if her parents heard her screaming from down below.

Adrien clenched his jaw, guilt tugging his heart into his stomach. If he wasn't disgusted by himself before, her certainly was now. He glanced up, his eyes blinking as he could see the entrance to Marinette's balcony right above them. He needed a way to escape, he couldn't have her look at him any longer.

"I know, I fucked up." Adrien breathed. "I didn't mean to, and I'm so sorry..." he muttered, refusing to look at her horrified expression.

Marinette flinched as Adrien leaped up towards her ceiling, opening the trap door to the balcony above them. She could briefly feel the droplets of cold rain and the mist of the wind blow against her skin as Adrien leaped on to the balcony and shut the door beneath him, finally leaving Marinette alone on the bed.

She exhaled, her hand trembling as she wasn't sure how she felt about the situation. This was long before they both had gotten married, or before they both admitted to feeling this type of way.

But then again, Marinette didn't have room to talk. She had strange dreams about him as well. She remembered she had barely known him for a few weeks and she was having dreams about him ravaging her. She even cried to Alya about it. At the time she had felt so guilty about it because he had a girlfriend at the time.

So what was the problem this time?

All this time he had wanted her in the same ways she had wanted him. She had been crying to herself for months about how much she craved him and even to this day, she still did.

She still loved him. She still wanted him. She still wanted him to feel her, touch her, love her.

He was such a tantalizing and sweet misery that only fueled an addiction that Marinette was not ashamed to have.

She shivered, immediately standing up and pressing her hand into the trap door above her. Marinette shielded her eyes as she pushed it open, shivering as the cold rain began to spray against her skin.

She poked her head out into the rain, her blue eyes glancing around to find Adrien.

Adrien sat on to the lawn chair right by the door. He held his head in his hands as he remained covered beneath the pink umbrella that Marinette had set up there many years ago when she was a teen.

Marinette blushed as she stubbornly climbed out into the rain, not caring for a moment if she ended up soaked.

"You know, it's not safe to sit out under umbrellas during a thunderstorm!" Marinette called out to him, her voice nearly drowned out from the wind and rain that engulfed the both of them.

Adrien briefly looked up at her, a grimace on his face as he simply shrugged off the notion and placed his face back into his hands once more.

At this rate, Adrien wouldn't have minded being completely fried to death by lightning. He at least deserved that much.

Marinette remained quiet, breathing softly as the rain simply packed on to her clothes.

"You know, it never made sense for you to like me." Marinette continued, her blue eyes lowering to the wet pavement beneath her feet.

"Is it the freckles? Is it my dark hair? Is it because I look like your first love? Is that why you felt like you needed to have me at that time?" Marinette asked, her chest heaving as she moved her eyes to look back up at him.

Adrien could hear her scream out to him, even though the loud pitter-patter of the rain that had pounded against the umbrella above him.

He furrowed his brow, lightly lifting his face so that he could look at her.

He stood up from his seat, his heart racing as he simply couldn't believe what he had just heard from her.

"You think I like you because you have freckles and dark hair?" Adrien asked, his eyes continuing to search for hers through the haze of the rain. "You think I like you because you believe there's a resemblance between you and Kagami?"

Marinette pressed her lips together, the young woman tightened her fists as she curled her toes into the wet pavement beneath her. She remained silent, her eyes trained on him as he turned to completely face her.

"Marinette, no matter how much you think that there's a resemblance because of the dark hair and freckles, there's an astronomical difference between you and Kagami." Adrien replied, his voice hitching higher so that he could be heard through the rain.

The sky was dark, save for the flashes of lightning around them, and there was a warm glow from the Notre Dame cathedral right across from them.

Marinette had started to glisten in the rain, her pale skin growing cold and she gasped as Adrien carelessly stepped out into the rain.

The two of them remained a safe distance between each other, neither of them bothering to move another inch.

It was guaranteed to be breaching the early hours in the morning, and at that point, it didn't matter how loud they were.

Marinette's parents were safely inside, sleeping the night away.

"Marinette, you don't make me feel like I want to change. You make me want to be a better version of myself. I've never met someone so electric in my entire life." Adrien called out to her, squinting as the rain began to soak his hair. "In the short amount of time we got to know each other, I never met someone who was able to capture me the way you did. You're always putting others in front of yourself. You're sweet, you're lucky, you're beautiful inside and out."

Marinette blinked, her heart squeezing in her chest as tears began to pool at the edges of her eyes. She remained silent, listening to the words he told her, allowing them to settle into her brain.

"You don't just give me a reason to live, you give me support to keep going. You've shown me things in myself that I never knew was there… and for the first time, I realised that I was good enough." Adrien continued.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart aching as she didn't want to cry in front of him, but like the rain, her tears had already begun to stream down her face.

If he saw that in her, then why couldn't he believe that he was nothing like Kagami either?

"With Kagami, I wanted to be right behind her… to be there when she fell because I wanted to catch her..." Adrien breathed, his voice lowering even as the thunder flashed from around them. He glanced down at the ground, his brow furrowing as he thought.

"With you... I don't want to stand behind you, but instead… I want to be in the light that you look at." Adrien spoke, bringing his eyes to look at her once more.

Marinette trembled, her jaw clenching as she couldn't stop herself from crying out. She immediately ran over to him, slamming her body into his so that she could hold him.

It didn't matter that they were both soaked from the rain, and it didn't matter about the things they thought about one another in the past.

What mattered was that they were together now, they felt for each other and they cared.

Marinette loved him, and wouldn't want him to change for anything in the world.

Adrien immediately reciprocated. He swathed his arms around her, drawing her close to his body. He held her tightly, and he buried her face into her neck.

The pair held each other, not wanting to let go despite the rain picking up.

Marinette trembled beneath him, worried that if she had let go, he would somehow escape her again.

Adrien drew back, his hand sliding onto the back of her neck. Marinette blushed, closing her eyes as she felt his warm wet lips press against hers.

She leaned into him, her fingers immediately locked into his hair as she took the initiative to kiss him fiercely.

Adrien was more than happy to comply. His lips pushed back against hers feverishly, and for a brief moment, Adrien wondered if it would have been a good idea to remove them both out of the rain first.


	51. Chapter 49

WARNING:

CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT MATURE CONTENT. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

I might put this story on hold. I'm feeling unreasonably inadequate and hopeless when it comes to my creative ability.

It almost feels like I dont fit in with the rest of these authors or artists.

My ineptitude is laughable at this point, it doesnt matter what I think

Let's see what happens.

Enjoy.

Also, I'm bad at smut. Sorry.

* * *

Marinette shivered, her breaths escaping her in desperate pants.

Her pyjamas were completely soaked by the rain, but it didn't stop either her or Adrien from lowering themselves from the balcony straight into the bed below them.

Marinette lay flat against the bed, the blush on her cheeks crawling down towards her neck like a parade of eager fire ants.

Adrien hovered above her, his eyes lowering towards her chest. The fabric of her clothing had been completely saturated. Adrien was able to see right through it.

Her white spotted shirt clung to her wet skin, and Adrien was blessed by the sight of two perky mounds that sat atop her chest. Her pink supple nipples stood at attention through the shirt naturally from the brisk cold they were just in.

Adrien reached down, sliding his hands beneath her wet shirt and he tugged it up her midriff just so that he could have a better look at her glistening pale skin in the moonlight.

Marinette clutched onto the blankets beneath her. It was a bit uncomfortable to remain in her rain-soaked pyjamas, and Marinette was briefly worried about getting the bedsheets wet beneath her, but all of that washed away the moment she had felt Adrien lace his lips around her nipple.

She gasped, her brow furrowing at the sensation of his tongue pressing against the sensitive little nub, and Marinette bent her leg.

Adrien slipped his hand down her abdomen, resting it just at her waist as he allowed her leg to rest at his hip.

He loved the little noises she made. Every single moan, every whimper, every cry sounded incredibly beautiful to him.

He wanted to be the one who made her feel good. He wanted to make her cry out his name. Adrien took great pleasure into knowing that he was the one who made Marinette crumble the way that she did.

And for the first time in such a long time, Adrien decided that he wouldn't hold himself back anymore.

He was good enough, he was the one that she looked at. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He was going to allow himself to touch her just the way she wanted him to.

He wasn't going to think about Kagami that night, and he wasn't going to pull away.

Marinette reached up, her fingers lightly gripping onto his hair. She closed her eyes, waves of pleasure radiating throughout her body. She arched up into him, her breath quivering as Adrien's lips tightened around her breast, tugging relentlessly.

She exhaled, her hips moving up to feverishly push into his. Marinette kissed the top of his head, her heart racing within the confines of her chest and as she drew a breath, she uttered the words Adrien was desperate to hear.

"A-Adrien..." Marinette whimpered, her body quivering as she kept her eyes closed. "Please touch me..."

Adrien didn't hesitate. He moved his lips, his tongue tasting the soft valley between her breasts. His hand strayed away from her hips, and he very carefully slipped his digits beneath the drawstring of her pyjama sweats.

Marinette furrowed her brow, her hands gripping tighter onto his hair as his digits brushed against the soft skin beneath her navel.

Her breath quivered and Marinette screwed her eyes shut even tighter the moment she felt his fingers slide beneath the fabric of her favorite pink panties.

Marinette tensed, her hands quivering as his hands settled between her legs. His middle digit delicately pressed into the soft button at the apex of her sex, and he drew gentle circles.

Adrien moved his head from between her breasts, and he latched his mouth onto the spot of her clavicle. He closed his eyes, listening to the sweet sounds of her moans.

Her legs quivered around him, and before Marinette could even stop herself, she had been moving her hips against his hand, desperate to feel him more.

He curiously explored her, his digits dipping curiously into her opening when he discovered moisture just at her entrance. A deep blush coated his cheeks, and Adrien dipped his fingers into her moisture, and he glanced up at her.

"You're wet..."

Marinette gulped, his voice drowning out in the sound of the storm. She bit her lip, her heart squeezing into her chest just as she felt his digit tease her opening.

She felt warm, her eyes slowly opening as she somehow felt that the touching he had provided to her simply wasn't enough. Her toes curled into the bed, and Marinette was tempted to immediately draw her clothes completely off of her body, as the sensation of her wet top bunching just above her breasts had been at its most uncomfortable.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her face impossibly red as she thought back to contraceptives. She had her purse with her, and seeing as though Alya wasn't upset that she had rummaged through her purse in the way she had thought she would be, but Marinette had the morning after pills inside of her bag.

If they did end up having sex tonight, she knew that she'd be safe. He could release inside of her for the first time, and she wouldn't have to worry. The contraceptives she managed to snag would provide them insurance to continue going.

So why was she scared?

Yes, she had items to prevent her from getting pregnant, but she didn't have anything to protect her from the potential pain she would be feeling.

Marinette wanted to lose her virginity to him so badly. But she couldn't understand why the simple concept of pain only pulled her back from that goal.

She would have said there was not enough foreplay, but from Adrien's curious prodding at her entrance and his comment on how wet she was proved it otherwise.

So what was stopping her? She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Marinette gasped, her eyes widening the moment Adrien very meticulously sunk his finger inside of her.

He exhaled, pausing at the very first knuckle. He felt her tense beneath him, and Adrien didn't move an inch.

She was so warm, and she was so soft. The way her body had wrapped around his finger so tautly, it drove him insane. Adrien screwed his eyes shut, his breath quivering as he couldn't stop himself from letting his mind run wild.

If she had squeezed this way around his finger, he couldn't help but to think how good it would feel if she was wrapped around his-

"Adrien..." Marinette whined, her hands dropping onto his shoulders and gripping onto him. She buried her face into his chest, her hips lightly drawing away from the overwhelming stinging sensation of his digit sunken halfway inside of her

Adrien kissed her neck, his lips moving to open space for him to latch his lips as the sound of her voice and the feeling of her inner walls all mixed together went straight into his groin. He bit his lip, groaning as his erection had pitched in the center of his boxers.

He remained still on top of her, his lips parting as he kissed another area of her neck. He pressed his knees against the bed as he kept his hand still between her legs.

There was a brief silence between the two of them. Nothing could be heard save for the sounds of their breathing and the loud pitter-patter sounds of the rain landing on the window.

"Does it hurt?" Adrien asked, his voice muffled against her skin. He relaxed into her, her heart pounding against his chest as Marinette's hands resumed their place into his thick blonde hair.

Marinette pressed her lips together, breathing from her nose as she remained close to him. She furrowed her brow, her heart racing erratically inside of her chest the moment she felt his erection push against her thigh. She swallowed hard, her body attempting to relax against him.

Adrien flattened his palm, his thumb pushing against her clit tenderly.

"I… I don't know if it hurts." Marinette whimpered awkwardly. She buried her face into his neck, her hands tightening in his hair as she scolded herself for being awkward.

Her hands slowly loosened from his hair, immediately sliding down between the two of them.

Marinette blushed, searching for a distraction as her fingers ran over his abs meticulously. She pressed her knees into his sides, and she dipped her fingers into his V-line.

Adrien moaned, his teeth biting at her skin the moment that she wrapped her hand around his length.

His eyes moved rapidly behind his lids, as even though Marinette wasn't experienced, she still knew the way he liked being touched. She never squeezed him too hard, and she never held him too soft.

"M-Marinette..." Adrien breathed, his fingers slowly sliding deeper inside of her, causing Marinette to tense once more. Marinette had began to sweat, and her hand trembled around him as she began to stroke him the way she learned how the one night they spent in the shower.

Marinette blushed, her eyes squeezing tighter as Adrien attempted to sink his entire finger into her.

The young woman whimpered, her body drawing away from his palm as the stinging sensation was incredibly overwhelming. Her face grew hot beneath her freckles, and Marinette tried to catch her breath.

"N-Not too deep." Marinette breathed, turning her head into him so that she could kiss his jawline. "Don't stop… just… don't go in too deep."

Adrien opened his eyes, pulling back so that he could have a better look at the trembling beauty beneath him. He loosened his grip on her hips and he lowered his eyes.

His chest felt tight.

She lay beneath him in the moonlight, her dark hair sprawled across the pillows. Her eyes glanced up at him, her cheeks blushing as well as her chest. Her pyjama top bunched just above her breasts, and her supple nipples perked just as well as her soft mounds did.

Her lips parted as she breathed and just as Adrien lowered his eyes, he could see that his hand was neatly tucked between her legs. Her thighs rested on his thighs and Adrien was completely enamored by the way her lashes framed her beautiful blue bubbly eyes.

She was the most beautiful and erotic sight he had ever seen.

There was a twinge deep in his stomach and Adrien slowly removed his hand from her pink underwear. Marinette remained still, her hand loosening its grip from around his length.

"I want to try something." Adrien whispered, drawing away from Marinette until her hands both fell flat against the bed.

He reached down, his hands settling on to her hips and guiding her onto her knees.

Marinette bit her lip, a deep blush coating her cheeks as she turned over and rested on her belly. She pressed her knees into her mattress, lifting her hips in the right position that Adrien suggested. She buried her face into the pillows, shivering as the rain that settled in her hair had started to drip down her cheeks.

Her hands gripped onto the pillows as she could see Adrien draw his boxers away from his hips by the corner of her eyes.

She gasped, immediately hiding her face into the pillows once more, worrying that she would only make things awkward by staring at him. She had no idea what he had been planning, but she knew that he was gentle. She knew that she could trust him, and she always did.

Adrien placed both his hands on to her hips and Marinette bit into her pillow at the sensation of his arms slowly wrapping around her.

"Make sure you keep your thighs together," Adrien whispered, hovering above her. He turned his face in, pressing soft kisses to the side of her neck. "I won't enter you, but I thought intercrural would be safer at this point."

Marinette whimpered, pressing her thighs together just as she could feel Adrien slide himself right between them. Her eyes widened as she remained still.

Having him in the palm of her hand, and having him stiff between her legs was a completely different center of gravity to work with.

She had never felt someone between her legs before, and Marinette had never felt so nervous in her life.

Adrien leaned against her, his chest pressing into her upper back. Marinette could feel her damp hair fall down the smooth skin of her back.

The young woman rubbed her face into the pillow, shivering as Adrien hooked his fingers into the elastic band of her panties and barely drew them down her legs.

He released them, allowing her panties to bunch up at the back of her thighs.

"A-Adrien..." Marinette whimpered, feeling his hand slide down the back of her thigh before he began to languidly move his hips. Her breath escalated, her toes curling into the bed as she felt Adrien's length between her legs, pushing into the front of her underwear.

It felt good.

Marinette knew that it felt good, but there were parts of her that screamed it was incredibly inappropriate to say so despite how bad she wanted Adrien to know that she liked what he did.

It was like they became two different people when they craved one another like this. They gave in to their desires with gusto, and Marinette found herself moving with the flow a lot better than she had initially anticipated.

Granted, she'd probably be awkward after the fact, but that would be something she'd worry about when it got there.

Adrien moved to a different location of her neck, his mouth latching on to her skin tautly as his hands moved from her hips and moved right up to her hands. His fingers laced into hers and Adrien allowed himself to relish in the feeling of warmth, wet, and softness from her sex and her silky smooth thighs.

He wanted her.

He wanted her so badly.

But he knew from when he touched her and the way she tensed that she wasn't ready for that just yet and he was willing to wait.

The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

Marinette bobbed against the bed, her cheek scraping against the silk pillow as Adrien moved in on her between her legs. He angled his hips to create pleasurable friction between the two of them. The fluid from Marinette's arousal provided just the right amount of leeway for the desired outcome.

Adrien wanted to move in her, he wanted to feel her deep from the inside. He had never been so desperate for a woman in his entire life.

The feeling was incredibly invigorating.

Each thrust of his hips only fueled Adrien's desire for more. He wanted her to be his.

He buried his face into her neck, his hips going from soft and pliable to needy and desperate.

Marinette bit her lip, her hand snaking down the length of her stomach so that she could press her hand against the front of her underwear. Knowing how desperate he was when they explored one another in the shower, she was prepared for his release.

"M-Marinette-" Adrien whimpered desperately, thrusting his hips in an aching motion. "I'm so close..."

Marinette curled her toes, her eyes remaining shut as she felt him brush against the sensitive button at the apex of her sex. The blush traveled down towards her shoulders, and Marinette was trying everything she could to deny her orgasm.

"A-Adrien," Marinette breathed, her voice muffled into the pillows beneath her face. "It's okay… I want you to..."

Adrien moved his lips down to her shoulder, his muscles aching as he was trying desperately to feel her as best as he could. His teeth lightly nipped at the pale skin on her shoulder and with one last desperate plea, Adrien finally reached his orgasm.

He squeezed his eyes shut, the sensation between her legs and the soft smooth feeling of her thighs was overwhelmingly pleasurable between the two of them.

Both of them knew, that they had gone as far as rubbing themselves against each other, it certainly wouldn't be the same between the two of them.

Sure, he didn't take her virginity, but this was as close as they could get to having doing so.

A small moan escaped the base of his throat as Adrien pressed his body flush against hers, his hands squeezing tightly against hers as all he could see were stars behind his lids.

Marinette gasped, her hand pressing flat against the front of her underwear as she could feel the moisture of Adrien's release.

She turned her head to the side, resting her cheek against the pillow. Her blush only deepened as she could vividly feel him twitch between her legs. Her panties had grown wet as he emptied himself into them, and Marinette could feel the substance on the palm of her hand.

The young woman furrowed her brow, as Adrien trembled against her. She slowly drew her hand away from her underwear and glanced at the sticky wet residue that was now smeared against her fingertips.

Her blue eyes glossed over the fluid and her eyes lowered as it began to make sense.

She lowered her fingers, dipping it into the milky substance as she realised that it was a bit sticky.

Just like the mango tea that he had accidentally spilled on her those many nights ago.


	52. Chapter 50

What even is an update schedule anymore? Someone please stop me before it's too late.

* * *

"Holy shit… they're real..."

Adrien's voice escaped his lips faster than he could catch up.

He was always respectful in front of his father. Hell, he barely said anything when he was in his presence.

Of course, there were things that Adrien didn't exactly agree on, and there were times were Adrien tried to reason with his father but usually to no avail.

His green eyes glossed over the jewels that sat in their respective places. The spotted earrings glistened by the sunlight that permeated through the window. He could even spot the black ring with a green cat paw right in the center.

Adrien pressed his lips together at the coincidence. He could spot many of the other jewels, but he couldn't help but be taken by the two main jewels that sat in the center.

The Ladybug and the Black Cat.

Adrien reached up to run his finger along the inside of his lip, his green eyes shifting towards his father who had closed the box and set it aside.

"Of course they were real. Did you think I brought the contract forward for a myth?" Gabriel mused, leaning into his chair and folding his arms.

Adrien chuckled, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he could picture the dupes his father tried to create so that his mother could wear them. Of course, he wouldn't admit it, but the real jewels proved to be significantly better than the ones his father tried to recreate.

Although Adrien couldn't help but picture his little bugginette with the ladybug spotted earrings.

But the coincidence was uncanny.

He recalled many times when he had called Marinette his ladybug, and Marinette had even referred to him several times that he was her black cat.

"Assuming you've read the contract and decided to put it forth." Adrien murmured, his eyes lowering as he always had trouble looking his father in his eyes. "Do you think Marinette or I could possibly have a look at it? We both got married and fulfilled this, but it almost feels like a phantom. Honestly, I was surprised that the jewels actually exist, but I feel like if we could at least see the contract with our own eyes, the unexpected arranged marriage would seem a bit more purposeful." Adrien explained, his hands sliding into the pockets of his shorts.

"Are you implying that I fabricated a story?" Gabriel asked, his voice sharp as his blue eyes scowled down at his son who visibly flinched at the sharpness of his tongue.

Adrien cringed, his heart squeezing inside of his chest as he was indeed afraid of his father. A small blush dusted his cheeks and he nervously reached up to run a hand through his hair.

"N-No, I didn't mean that it was fabricated," Adrien stuttered, his eyes trained on to the ground. "I...I guess I got curious when it came to our families' backgrounds."

Adrien sighed, fearing that his father would lash out at him, but instead, there was silence between the two of them.

It wasn't that Adrien didn't think the contract was fabricated, it was that he wanted his marriage to Marinette to feel real.

Marrying her without knowing that he had seen the contract, and read it alongside his wife made the whole thing fruitless and completely devoid of reason.

"I'll have it arranged so that you and Marinette could both read it," Gabriel replied, his voice growing softer and cutting through the silence that had drowned the both of them. "Until then, we can look into lawyers to draft up an appropriate divorcing strategy. Now that I've been gifted what I needed, the marriage between you and Marinette is unnecessary. If you want, you can remain in the home that was gifted to you, or you can move back here so that you can resume your job full time. I have a few events that I need you to attend."

Adrien remained quiet, his face remaining completely impassive at the thought of having to move back home with his father.

Despite the marriage being a huge surprise, Adrien couldn't have found a better match himself. He still couldn't believe that he and Marinette had taken the extra step into exploring one another the night before, but he genuinely enjoyed his time with her.

He didn't have Kagami anymore, and Adrien couldn't help but wonder if his father would even allow Marinette to visit if they got divorced. He wanted to be with Marinette. The thought of being away from her almost made him as sad as the day he lost his mother.

Gabriel kept his eyes on his son, his brow furrowing as Adrien kept his gaze away from him. He remained as stiff as a statue, and Gabriel moved his eyes towards Nathalie who waited by the doors before moving back to Adrien who awaited his father to continue.

"I understand that it's a huge leap, but it's possible to return to normalcy once this is all done. You aren't obligated to remain married to Ms. Dupain-Cheng and you aren't obligated to continue contact with her. You can allow Nathalie to handle the press and keep the divorce as secretive as possible until we can decide a proper statement to make to the public."

Adrien nodded, keeping his hands into his pockets before he lifted his gaze back to his father who returned the gesture.

"I don't believe that's necessary," Adrien replied with a soft murmur, his heart beginning to pick up the pace. "But I decided to remain married to my wife."

Gabriel perked a brow, sitting up on the seat to glare down at Adrien who began to shift uncomfortably on both of his feet.

"You want to stay married?" He asked, his eyes flickering between Nathalie and Adrien.

Adrien nodded, lifting his head so that he could properly look his father in the eye.

"I would like to stay married," Adrien reiterated. "I'd like for all of the assets of the marriage to remain with Marinette if anything should happen to me. If Marinette and I decided to divorce, I'd like it to be a decision that we both made, not one made for us."

Gabriel remained quiet, his eyes trained on Adrien who shifted nervously in front of his father's gaze.

Adrien awkwardly ran a hand through his hair, offering his father a weak smile before turning and walking away.

Adrien exhaled as he approached Nathalie. He offered her a weary smile before he turned to glance at his dad one last time.

"The jewels are beautiful. I'm sure Mom would have loved to see them in person. She'd look even more beautiful wearing them as well," Adrien commented, his eyes veering down to the ground. There was a brief silence between them as Adrien began to contemplate.

"Oh, and it's -Cheng-Agreste. She added my last name to hers," Adrien reiterated before he turned his trajectory to the exiting doors.

Nathalie and Gabriel watched Adrien as he left Gabriel's workroom without another word.

Nathalie glared at the doors, slowly turning over towards Gabriel who chuckled with a light-hearted smile.

His son's headstrong attitude reminded him of someone.

Adrien exhaled as he entered the foyer of his father's mansion. His green eyes trained on the two large front door as he wanted nothing more than to escape the cold walls of his old home.

After living for Marinette for most of the summer, Adrien couldn't understand how he was able to live under his father's roof for so long.

It was cold, it was lonely and it certainly miserable.

He genuinely did love his father. He loved Nathalie and in fact, he did miss the small moments when he and Nathalie did bond, but he couldn't return to them.

This was a part of his life he wanted to move on from.

"Adrien!" Nathalie called out to him, closing the doors to Gabriel's workroom. "I'll send for a car." She explained, stepping into the center of the foyer by the grand staircase.

Adrien glanced back at her, a deep blush on his cheeks as he wanted to stray away as far as possible.

Granted, it was smack in the middle of the summer and he was well aware of how hot it was, but he genuinely needed the fresh air and some time to think.

"It's okay," Adrien muttered, pressing his hand against the front door. "I'll walk..."

* * *

Adrien pursed his lips, his eyes trained to the ground as the sun had begun to beam down against his back.

He could feel the heat permeate through his clothes and Adrien never once thought about the distance between his old home to his new home.

A deep blush covered his cheeks in part of the heat. The other was in part of some fangirls snapping photos of him from across the street.

Adrien prayed that he wouldn't be approached by anyone on the way home. Seeing as though he didn't have his usual crew with him, neither his bodyguards nor his friends, he had become more susceptible to a fandom entourage.

His eyes moved upward, focusing on the path home.

He couldn't help but rethink the way he approached his father. Adrien had hoped he didn't step on anyone's toes by protesting a divorce, and he certainly didn't want to appear out of place.

He had hoped he didn't pose an inconvenience by asking to see the contract, but Adrien allowed his curiosity to get the best of him.

The coincidences when it came to the black cat and the ladybug jewels piqued his interest. Adrien wondered if it was possible for him to attain the ladybug earrings simply as a gift to Marinette.

But that was a fruitless endeavor.

He loved his father, but he knew how stingy he could be. It was simply impossible to ask for something and actually get it from his father.

Adrien sighed, a small smile forming on his lips as he recalled what had happened the night before. He and Marinette had gotten really close to actually consummating their marriage, but he was pretty content with what they had done so far.

He was glad that Marinette had felt comfortable around him, and most importantly, he was happy that he was no longer feeling self-conscious about how he was with his wife.

As long as she was consenting and okay with it, he wouldn't deny himself the chance to grow closer to Marinette.

Granted, the morning after was a little weird. They had to wake up early to clean the mess on the sheets, and Marinette had to keep herself wrapped in blankets while trying to grab their clothing from the wash. She had met Adrien in the shower soon after, but Marinette wanted to rush so that she wouldn't have an awkward encounter with her parents.

Adrien chuckled at how her face remained red throughout the remainder of the morning. She waited for him at home, knowing that his dad had called to see him.

He casually slipped his hands into his pockets, his eyes veering off towards the blue warm sky.

He furrowed his brow, his heart squeezing in his chest the moment he heard someone step in front of him.

He immediately snapped his visage to the source of the noise, his smile dropping once his eyes connected with a pair of familiar blue eyes.

Luka stood in front of Adrien, forcing him to stop walking. His expression was impassive, but Luka knew by the look on Adrien's face, that he surely wasn't happy to see him.

Adrien pressed his lips together, his eyes glaring straight into Luka's. His fists clenched inside of his pockets.

It went without saying, that the moment Adrien saw him, his blood boiled with rage.

He pressed his lips together, calmly stepping aside to pass Luka, but only growing more frustrated as Luka stubbornly stepped in his way yet again, preventing him from moving any further.

Adrien sighed, keeping his gaze away from Luka while trying to calm the anger that had begun to fester inside of him. Each time he looked at Luka, he was pulled back to the memory of Kagami wrapped around him. It only fueled his anger for them both even more so.

"What do you want?" Adrien deadpanned, his voice cold as he kept his gaze behind Luka. "Here to rub it in my face that you were fucking my girlfriend while also trying to fuck my wife?"

Luka flinched at Adrien's sharp tongue. He realised what it looked like from the outside. Luka was painted as some dude who was trying to swing on both girls when in reality he was just being used as well. Of course, it didn't give him an excuse for what he did, but Luka wanted to explain what really happened.

Adrien hated him.

He had every right to. But Luka was pathetic enough to still want to be his friend.

"No. I understand what it must look like," Luka replied calmly. "But I've been looking for you. I want to at least explain what had happened. I know you probably hate me, and you have every right to - but there were things that I was not aware of either."

Adrien kept his face impassive, his heart pumping even faster while his skin grew hotter. He was well aware that Kagami was a liar, but the more that came out about it, the more it hurt him.

He was being fooled for years and knowing that Kagami had been seeing Luka only two weeks after they were together, Adrien was only growing sicker and sicker at the thought.

It was painful.

That everything he had dreamed and built with Kagami was a lie, and would never come to life ever again.

"I don't think I'm ready to listen to any of this," Adrien replied, his voice remaining cold. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to get home."

Luka clenched his jaw, stumbling back as Adrien shoved through him and began to walk down the pavement.

It was frustrating.

Luka didn't think it was fair that he gave Kagami a chance to speak her truth but Luka wasn't given a chance to speak his.

While it was true that he fucked up with Kagami, he wanted to take the first steps in the right direction when it came to Marinette.

Luka was in love with Adrien's wife.

He was ready to finally leave Kagami behind to find his true happiness and Marinette.

Luka felt it was only right for Adrien to know that.

"Would you please let me explain?" Luka asked, reaching over and grabbing Adrien's arm to prevent him from moving any further. "I want to be able to explain everything. I want to tell you the truth about everything that happened, and things that were not made clear to me."

"Get off me!" Adrien shouted, immediately jerking his arm away from Luka with anger. "I told you that I didn't want to hear it. You and Kagami fucked up my life. Do you honestly think I want to stand here and listen to more bullshit about how you both fooled me?"

Luka froze, his hand dropping to his side as Adrien jerked away from him. He sighed, his lips pressing together as Adrien kept a safe distance between the two of them. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, he worried there was no way to undo what he had done to Adrien. This was a reputation he was forced to live with.

Kagami lied to him as well, and this was what he got for believing her.

While Adrien had fallen victim to Kagami's manipulation, Luka had fallen victim to his own poor sense of judgment.

Adrien turned his back to Luka, his chest heaving as he began to walk away, attempting to leave Luka far behind him.

Luka sighed, sweat beading at the back of his neck from the heat of the sun. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans and glanced down at the ground.

"I'm in love with Marinette," Luka confessed, his eyes lifting up to glance at Adrien who paused the moment he had uttered his confession. "She's an extraordinary girl. Clear as a music note, sincere as a melody. She has been the song I hear in my head since the moment we first met. I fucked up before with Kagami, but I won't fuck up this time with Marinette. I won't allow myself or anyone else to hurt Marinette..."

Adrien widened his eyes, his chest feeling as if a dagger had gone through it. He was completely defeated.

Luka had the audacity.

He had taken his girlfriend away from him when he barely had her, and now it appeared that Luka was trying to take his wife again.

Adrien couldn't decipher between jealousy, or simply anger of betrayal. He was willing to go back to the night where he had caught him with Kagami and slam his fist straight into his face.

But then he remembered how Marinette begged him to stop. He remembered how fearful she was at the scary face he made when he allowed his anger to overtake him.

Adrien wanted to believe he was good enough, in fact, he was so close to believing it the night before.

But who was he to compete?

In the end, it was Marinette's choice, and Adrien would support the choices that she made, even if he wasn't the one she picked.

She had options, and she had people who could do better than him.

It was as if Luka knew how to break his soul.

Adrien simply couldn't compete.

Luka remained quiet, studying Adrien who seemed to be at war with himself regarding whether he should respond.

Adrien simply said no words, his shoulders slumped forward and he finally continued walking, leaving Luka as far behind him as he could.

* * *

"I think I had sex." Marinette sighed, glancing at herself in the bathroom mirror.

The young woman blushed, quickly looking down at Tikki who sat beside the bathroom sink with a soft purr.

Marinette pouted, reflecting back to the mirror so that she could examine the marks on her neck. She was mortified.

There wasn't a single space on her neck that was not marked. It was all purple and red. She looked as though she was attacked by a vacuum cleaner.

"I guess I'll have to resort to wearing turtle necks for the rest of my life. I was barely even able to get out of my parents' house without them noticing." Marinette groaned, lowering her head into her hands.

Marinette had told herself many times before that talking to the cat was incredibly insane, but Marinette had no one else to talk to.

Adrien went out to see his father, she was sure that Alya and Nino were busy planning a wedding and a baby. Waiting for Adrien's return was complete agony. She needed to get her thoughts out somehow.

A deep blush coated her cheeks, as she could still feel Adrien thrusting between her legs. She felt his hands on her, and she could still hear the way he moaned into her ear every time he moved.

Her head was sure to explode off of her shoulders.

"I've been deflowered." Marinette whimpered, glancing at the marks on her neck once more. "Everyone is going to see this, and know that I've been deflowered. I'm not a virgin anymore."

Tikki mewed, the black cat stretching before the feline trotted out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom where she could knead the blankets on the master bed.

Marinette sighed, reaching up to rub the back of her neck.

"I mean, he didn't actually...do it to me," Marinette murmured, feeling awkward to say that she almost had sex with Adrien out loud. "But we got really, really close to it."

Marinette trudged down the hallway, her face feeling impossibly hot. Her mind reverted back to how close they were the night before. They were both needy with one another, and Marinette felt like her head was about to explode.

She almost hated herself for not giving her virginity to him that night, but the fact that Adrien was willing to wait until she was ready, only made her feel all the more comfortable around him.

She liked the things he did do to her, and she enjoyed how tentative he was when it came to the things that she liked and disliked.

Marinette bit her lip, her heart racing in her chest as the thought sent butterflies in her stomach. She genuinely did trust him.

But then came the hickeys.

She knew it would take weeks for them to go away, and putting cold spoons on them certainly didn't work. She recalled the marks that Luka had left on her, and that didn't work out too well.

Marinette groaned as she threw herself on to the bed. She pressed her face into pillows and screamed.

She'd have to spend the rest of her summer, packing makeup onto her neck. She still couldn't believe that she allowed Luka to give her the first hickey, and Marinette still couldn't believe that Adrien's length was wedged between her legs.

He came into her underwear for goodness sake!

When did she become such a lewd woman? Marinette would have never thought that she'd be up to this sort of thing at the beginning of the summer.

In fact, she had planned to stay in her room inside her cozy little apartment after her semester ended for the summer.

She was going to continue to tease Alya about her underwear, eat cup noodles and cry while moping about how Felix fucked her over and took their cat with him.

But then the contract appeared at her parents' bakery, and things were never the same since.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Marinette screamed into the pillow, her skin grew flushed as she began to kick and punch the mattress beneath her.

Tikki perked her head up, judging Marinette's little fit with her green cat eyes before curling into the corner and closing her eyes.

Marinette sighed, turning over onto her back as she reached up to brush the hickeys on her neck delicately with her fingertip. She pressed her lips together, the blush contrasting on her freckled face.

She'd need to find a shade that matched with her neck. Marinette had many public appearances to make at work, and the last thing she needed was for Alya to hound her with a shit ton of questions.

Marinette knew her coworkers, and the thought of them making assumptions about her and Adrien due to the marks on her neck almost made her head explode into a million pieces.

Marinette sat up, her shoulders slumping forward as she turned her head and glanced out at the balcony door. The warm breeze blew through the curtains, caressing her skin, and immediately calming her.

She was sure she had some foundation somewhere in her room down the halls.

"I think I can pull it off. I mean, I pull off talking to a cat all the time!" Marinette piped to Tikki, carefully sliding off the bed so that she could return to the room with her things inside.

Marinette hummed, scratching her head as her pyjama shorts nearly rode up her hips. Her pink spaghetti strap top rolled off her freckled shoulders, and Marinette began to confidently stroll to the end of the hallway.

And then there was a knock.

Marinette froze, her blue eyes widening as she quickly glanced back to the room where she had left Tikki.

Tikki perked her head up, glancing around before eventually sitting up to glance back at Marinette who seemed just as surprised as she was.

"Did he forget his key again?" Marinette mused, perking a brow as she then changed her trajectory towards the stairs. "Don't worry," Marinette assured Tikki who simply stared at her. "I've got this covered."

Marinette hummed, climbing down the stairs towards the first floor where the knocking on the backdoor continued.

A small smile formed onto her lips and her heart squeezed inside of her chest at the thought of seeing Adrien. She hadn't seen him since early that morning and she was nearly embarrassed to admit that she had missed him.

Her blue eyes latched onto the back glass slider doors that led to the garden and she could easily see the silhouette of her husband that waited on the other side.

The young woman sighed, shaking her head as the knocking grew harder.

"I'm coming!" Marinette exclaimed, hopping over toward the door with an excited grin. "What's the matter?" Marinette teased as she unlocked the door and began to slide it open. "Did you forget your-"

Her sentence was cut short, and Marinette swore her heart was about ready to spill out of her mouth. Her limbs grew cold, and Marinette instantly felt dizzy.

She knew the man outside the door, and it certainly was not her husband.

She knew that face.

She knew those eyes.

She knew that figure.

She knew that smell of his cologne.

The image of him instantly plagued her mind with memories, and Marinette swore she would have dropped to her knees the moment he smiled at her.

"It's been a while..." Felix spoke, sliding his hands into the pockets of his tanned suit. He bit his lip, his eyes sought out for hers as he shifted his weight.

"You look as beautiful as ever, Marinette..."

Marinette gulped, her head spinning almost instantly as it felt as if everything was happening faster than she could possibly comprehend. The sound of his voice nearly sent her down to the ground on her knees.

"F-Felix?"


	53. Chapter 51

I'm a cliche. Please enjoy the mess and try not to cringe.

* * *

Marinette was completely taken.

There was a cool sensation in her scalp, and Marinette hadn't felt this much sadness and confusion in her entire life.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel.

Here was the man that stole years of her life, and not only betrayed her trust, but he literally ripped everything out from underneath her.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, and Marinette could only hear the chirping of the birds out in the garden behind him.

Felix looked at her awkwardly, rocking back and forth on his feet as Marinette appeared to be in a horrific trance.

"Can I come in?" Felix asked. "I hear that my parents gifted you our old home. I'm curious to see what you've done with the place. I know it's been a while, I was back in town and thought to stop by to see how you've been."

Marinette blinked, her heart squeezing in her chest as the words he spoke to her weren't making sense.

How could he just completely abandon her, rip her heart out from her chest and then leave town knowing full well what he had done to her? How did he expect to simply come back and talk to her like nothing had ever happened?

It was a mindset that she couldn't understand.

But this was Felix.

There was a sense of familiarity when it came to him. It brought her back to when things were okay. He was her first love, he was the first person she lived with. She believed he was the first person that showed her what love was.

But he cheated on her.

Marinette pressed her lips together, slowly stepping outside and closing the door behind her. Her hand trembled as she reached up to fix the strap of her pyjama top to fit her shoulder.

"I… I can't let you in. The place is a mess..." Marinette fibbed, worried about how if she'd let him in, he would probably never leave.

She had so many questions. She wanted him to know that she knew what he had been up to, what he did, why he left, why he did what he did to her.

Marinette ran a hand through her hair, stepping out into the garden that surrounded them.

"Why do you think it's okay to disappear for years with no heads-up whatsoever and then come back like nothing ever happened?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms as she could feel the warm grass beneath her toes.

Felix sighed, lowering his eyes to the ground as he squinted against the sun. He bunched his hands into his pockets and faced away from her.

"I don't expect you to forgive me right away. I can't blame you for the way I treated you back then," Felix explained, his voice soft. "I messed up, I wasn't thinking straight. I was being selfish."

Felix paused, turning back to glance at Marinette who stared blankly at him.

"But I heard your name through the grapevine during my time in university… my parents told me that they had given you my childhood home and then I couldn't stop thinking about you. I missed what we had."

Marinette widened her eyes, her bottom lip trembling as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew everything that he did. She knew that he was sleeping with another woman, and then he came back to the same bed to lay beside her.

There was a possibility that Felix had a child somewhere, and that thought destroyed her.

"Y-You heard my name through the grapevine?" Marinette asked, her chest tightening as she tried her hardest not to cry. "So then you know about my marriage."

Felix chortled, shifting his weight to one leg.

"I… I may have heard that you were arranged to marry my cousin for his father's selfish gain." He paused, his eyes moving down towards her neck where she bore all the marks that Adrien had left on her the night before. "I guess it's safe to say that you both are getting along."

Marinette blushed deeply, she immediately retracted her hands towards her neck and for a brief moment, she had cursed herself for not packing on the makeup before stepping out of the house.

What was she thinking?

Of course, Adrien wouldn't know. He knew where the spare keys were.

"Why does it matter to you?" Marinette questioned, her voice quivering as the simple sight of Felix simply destroyed her. He didn't change. Save for the fact that he may have gotten a bit taller and he trimmed his hair better than what he did in the past, he still looked like the same Felix she had loved for so many years. "You left me. You never even said goodbye. You didn't answer any of my calls or texts, you just left me to pick up the pieces. Was it wrong that I moved on? It was obvious that you didn't want what we had back then."

Felix clenched his jaw, his chest rising as he took in a deep breath. His eyes followed a butterfly that landed on a flower nearby.

"I made a mistake, Marinette. I was immature and I was stupid. I know that it doesn't excuse for the ache I've put you through, but I can assure you that I'm a changed man." Felix glanced back at Marinette with a grimace. "I'm sorry for everything I did in the past. I shouldn't have done it to you. But the more I thought about it, the more I missed you. I figured you wouldn't want to see me, so when I heard about the arranged marriage, I thought I'd use it as an excuse to see you."

Marinette clenched her fists, pressing her lips together as her head felt as if it was about to roll off her shoulders.

"I've come to ask for you back. I know it's a long shot, but please give me another chance. I promise I'll do everything I can to make it up to you. I realised what I missed out on, and I regret everything I've done to you. I promise I changed. We can go back to how everything was before I fucked everything up." He continued, his voice remaining soft and pliable.

Marinette couldn't help herself. The tears had started to bubble in her eyes. She couldn't understand how he could fuck with her head the way that he did.

She couldn't even tell if he was being serious anymore.

She had finally gathered all of her strength to move on from him and find someone new, just so he could come back and flip her upside-down all over again.

"Who was she?" Marinette asked, her cheeks growing red as her heart ached within the confines of her chest. "I want to know who she is..."

Felix furrowed his brow, the male shifting his weight as he cocked his head to the side. "Who is who?" He asked, perking a brow.

Marinette dug her nails into her arms as she kept her arms crossed tautly against her chest. Her tears had begun to slide down her cheeks and Marinette had to take one large gulp to prevent herself from breaking down in front of him.

"The girl you were fucking and got pregnant behind my back." Marinette muttered through her teeth. Her head immediately grew light at the sound of her own words. She tried to steady her breathing as even now, hearing who his mistress was felt incredibly painful to her.

Felix's face grew white and he cleared his throat. He immediately drew his gaze away from her and he kept his eyes on the bushes that were nicely decorating the stone path to the pool patio.

"I… I wasn't aware that you knew about that."

Marinette chuckled impassively. Her blood boiling at Felix's selfishness.

"Did you really think you could just come back and I'd welcome you with open arms? You got her pregnant, how did you not think I was going to find out about this?"

Felix sighed, his eyes moving back down to the ground as he pressed his lips together.

"She was a family friend. I met her at a cafe when she worked at the tobacco counter. I didn't realise that she had connections to our family via business until after she threatened to reveal her pregnancy to the press." Felix elucidated as he clenched his fists inside of his pockets. "I realised how much I regretted it. I was worried about you, I was worried about what my parents would do if it was leaked..." he bit his lip. "I was worried about what Gabriel would do, seeing as though I was a part of his brand. I heard that she did have an abortion after I left. I guess she realised that blackmailing me wouldn't do her any good."

Marinette felt her chest grow tight. She clenched her fists, her heart aching inside of her chest. It was brutal.

"I don't know what your relationship with my cousin is like, but I really am begging for another chance." Felix continued.

Marinette felt sick to her stomach. She knew that Felix had cheated, knocked someone up, and then fled, but hearing him confirm it hurt more than anything that bled.

She remembered how their relationship was when it was okay, but it all seemed like a distorted blur. She wanted things that he didn't want. She had finally learned to accept it.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and Marinette quickly turned away.

She hated herself. She truly did.

After all this time, she still allowed his carelessness to hurt her.

"Don't you miss what we had?" Felix asked, turning around to face her. He frowned, his lips pressing together when he witnessed Marinette completely turned away from him.

Marinette sniffled, reaching up to wipe her tears away from her cheeks. She glanced down, curling into the wall as she simply just wanted to fall into the dirt and die.

She did miss what they had. She wanted what they had so badly. Marinette had spent years laying in bed, looking at their photos and crying while she wondered what she did wrong. There were days that Marinette remained up all night, skipped meals, and even missed a few days out on school because the pain had prevented her from even leaving her bed.

She had put her life on hold because she did miss what they had, but that all went away the moment that she realised she loved Adrien and because she learned of the horrible things that Felix was doing behind her back.

There was no trust in that relationship, and without trust, there simply was no point. Marinette reached up, covering her face completely with her hands as she had never felt so conflicted in her life.

The sound of his voice nearly broke her. This whole time she viewed Felix as her safe place, as her home. But the whole thing was a lie.

At least that's what she wanted to believe. But was it really okay to go back to something like that?

Marinette had doubts that he would even stay if she decided to give him another try. She'd be up all night wondering what he had been up to during the day. Marinette believed that she had made herself a new home. She had grown accustomed to a new norm.

"Marinette, please..." Felix pleaded. "I promise, I'll do everything I can to make this right. I still love you, and I want to make things right with you. I made a huge mistake and I realised that you were the one I want to be with. You're the one I want to give myself to. You're the one I want to be to lay beside me and be the mother of my children. You're the home I never realised that I needed..."

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, her heart racing inside of her chest as she worried she was close to a mental breakdown. She clamped her hands over her ears, whimpering softly as she just wanted everything to stop.

She needed everything to just stop.

Felix cocked his head to the side, watching as Marinette kept herself away from him. He shifted his weight, sliding his left hand out of his pocket and reached out to her.

Marinette cried softly, her knees growing weak as she could feel him approach her. She pressed her lips together, preparing herself for his unwanted caress.

But it never happened.

"Sad that we missed you at the wedding," Adrien murmured, gripping his arm before he could touch Marinette. "But may I ask why you've decided to stop by?"

Felix frowned, jerking his arm away from Adrien who stubbornly wedged his way between Felix and Marinette.

Marinette gasped, her heart immediately beating fast at the sound of Adrien's voice. A soft blush dusted her cheeks and she instantly looked back at both of them. It was Marinette's natural instinct to wrap her arms around Adrien and pull him closer but she didn't want to make things any more awkward than they were. It was bad enough that Felix had already seen the marks that Adrien left behind on her neck.

Felix glared at Adrien, taking a few steps back to put some space between the both of them.

"I wasn't invited, so I didn't show up." Felix reiterated, a cold tone in his voice.

Adrien shrugged with a weak grin.

"Perhaps if you weren't elusive somewhere in England and actually checked in with us every once in a while, we would have known where to send the invitation," Adrien replied, crossing his arms. "You wouldn't have anything to hide; do you?"

Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes as he slipped his hands back into his pockets. He clenched his jaw, his teeth audibly grinding behind his lips.

"I came here to talk to Marinette. I didn't come here to talk to you. Butt out, we were having a conversation." He deadpanned coldly.

Marinette clamped her hand over her mouth, a grimace on her lips as she didn't quite like Felix talking down to Adrien that way.

"Talk to Marinette?" Adrien mused, perking a brow. "You mean trying to manipulate her into taking you back? Haven't you done enough?"

Felix remained quiet, glancing away from Adrien as he began to grind his teeth even more so. He pressed his lips together, exhaling from his nose provocatively.

Marinette frowned, feeling a little frightened by the look on his face.

"She's doing well for herself..." Adrien murmured, keeping his eyes on his cousin. "Don't come back to ruin it."

Felix chuckled, his smile soon fading as he clenched his jaw briefly.

"Ultimately, it's Marinette's decision." Felix muttered, his eyes glancing over to Marinette who gawked at him from behind Adrien.

Felix turned his attention to Marinette, his eyes trained on her just as his harsh features began to relax.

"Just think about it." He whispered, giving Adrien one last hard look before he reluctantly turned and began to walk on the path that led to the outside of the garden.

Adrien sighed, his shoulders falling forward as a grimace etched on to his features.

His cousin was right.

It was Marinette's decision.

It had been less than four hours, and Adrien already witnessed two love confessions for his wife. He was beginning to feel completely deflated.

Marinette bit her lip, her vision turning into a blur as she finally wept. She hid her face in her hands and her body trembled.

The sight of Felix and his very presence did nothing but shatter her.

She truly hated herself for being so weak, but she couldn't understand why the encounter with him made her realise how much she actually missed him and how things were.

Adrien frowned, immediately placing his hand onto her shoulder. He leaned into her, his hand lacing into hers as he began to guide her back into the house.

"You know, you don't have to make any decisions you're uncomfortable with." Adrien assured, stepping into the kitchen with her before he let her go so that he could close the slider doors behind them.

Marinette sniffled, pressing her lips together as her blue eyes landed on her favorite white couch with her pink throw pillows. She recalled that she had a photo of her and Felix set up in a frame somewhere.

It felt like he fucked everything up.

Suddenly, everything that belonged to her only reminded her of him. The fact that she was now living in a home that he once grew up with was not helping her.

She trudged over to her sofa, her heart aching in her chest as she simply sat down and glared into her lap. Her cheeks had begun to dry from the tears and she exhaled in defeat.

"It's just... difficult. To be with someone for so long… to the point where they know you inside and out, only to learn that they disappeared because they couldn't remain faithful or keep an interest in you. I feel shaken..." Marinette reached up to rub her tear-stained cheeks. "I didn't expect him to show up after all this time."

Adrien glanced at her, his eyes lowering as he spotted his wife on the couch struggling to keep herself together. She was doing so well without him before. Adrien couldn't understand why he had to come back into the picture and fuck things up.

"Someone who knows you inside and out?" Adrien mused, walking into the living room with pursed lips. He sat down beside her, leaning into the sofa before he reached over to grab her hand.

"Does he know that you sing when you're upset or stressed?" Adrien asked, a bit of jealousy laced into his voice. "Does he know that you rub your chest when you're anxious? Does he know that you hate sleeping with the blankets over your feet when you're warm? Or that you make amazing bread? Does he know that you have a really pretty birthmark on your inner upper thigh right by your-"

"Adrien!" Marinette screeched, throwing one of her pink pillows at him with a deep blush. She sighed, a weak smile forming on her lips as Adrien placed his arm on to her shoulder.

"Look, I understand that decisions can be hard and you know that I want what's best for you," Adrien closed his eyes, leaning on her slightly. "Felix is right, this is all your decision. I want you to be happy, so I'll support you with any decision you make. Whatever happens, I'll always be in your life."

Marinette blushed, her breath growing rigid as she listened to what Adrien had to say. She frowned, her heart suddenly feeling heavy as Adrien squeezed her.

She frowned, holding herself as Adrien let her go. She glanced up, her blue eyes widening as Adrien offered her a small smile before he stood up.

Her heart began to pound inside of her ears, and she watched as Adrien turned his back to her.

"No," Marinette breathed, slowly standing up. "No. I don't need to make any decisions."

Adrien paused, his chest growing tight the moment that she spoke to him. The male turned around, his brow furrowed as he glanced back at Marinette.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his heart beginning to pound in his ears.

Marinette immediately moved towards him, throwing herself into his arms. She squeezed her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I don't want to be with anyone else but you. You were my first choice and you'll be my only choice." Marinette whispered, rubbing her face into his chest.

Adrien exhaled, his knees feeling weak as he reciprocated the gesture. He swathed his arms around her, holding her close to him. He pressed small kisses to the top of her head.

Despite her being in his arms, Adrien still worried.

The last thing he wanted was to lose his ladybug.

* * *

"Do you remember your first love confession in high school?"

Adrien's voice emanated from the dark. He and Marinette lay in bed while the moonlight permeated through the sheer white curtains of the master bedroom balcony.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes in the dark, she placed her hands into the sheets beneath her and she yawned, blindly searching for her love in the dark.

Adrien caught her hand, guiding it to his shoulder before he let it go so that he could swathe his arms tautly around her. He drew her close, resting his chin on the top of Marinette's head.

Marinette nuzzled into his chest, keeping her eyes closed as she yawned.

"I never got a love confession in high school. When Felix and I started dating, I was the one who confessed. I didn't have a lot of friends at school," Marinette hummed softly, her hands sliding down the length of his upper arms. "I guess you can say that I was a wallflower."

Adrien chuckled, his fingertips running up and down the length of her spine with a weary smile.

"That's too bad I didn't go to your school. I would have loved to have known you then." He whispered, hugging her tightly.

A small blush coated Marinette's skin and she bit her lip, her hands moving back up towards his hair. Her fingers lightly ran through his hair and she soon took in a deep breath.

If only she had met him before he had met Kagami. If only if she had met him before she had met Felix.

Things would have been different now.

"What about you? Do you remember your first love confession in high school?" Marinette questioned, pulling back slightly so she could look at his face in the pale rays of the moonlight. "I assume a model like you would have gotten a lot of them."

Adrien shrugged, reaching over to brush his fingers against her flushed freckled cheek.

"I was homeschooled most of my life. However, I was able to take hobby classes outside of homeschooling. When I did sports like fencing, I was able to meet new people. Most of them were either people on my team or opponents. I remember one of my teammates who I've practiced with for a few years stopped me on my way back to my bodyguard's car." Adrien whispered, reminiscing on his teenage days. "He gave me a box of chocolates and a love note. I mean, at the time I thought he was nice, but I didn't really see him that way." He glanced down at Marinette who returned his gaze with sleepy bubble blue eyes.

"My mom always told me to be honest with people, it wouldn't be okay to lead him on or play with people's feelings. So I told him the truth. I told him I thought he was a great guy, I enjoyed practicing with him, but I didn't really see him in that way. I made it a point that he was a really great friend. So then he takes the box of chocolates back and leaves." Adrien chuckled, resting his cheek on the top of Marinette's head.

"I spent the whole ride home incredibly disappointed because I was hoping he'd at least let me keep the chocolate."

Marinette giggled, closing her eyes and relaxing against him.

"Hmmm. That's too bad you didn't get a chance to have some chocolates back then."

Adrien chuckled, his breathing becoming slow as he was ready to fall asleep with his wife in his arms.

'Sincere as a melody'

Adrien furrowed his brow, his heart feeling like it was ready to sink into his stomach acid. Luka's confession regarding Marinette remained in the back of his mind.

Adrien could not, and would not, control who Marinette should and would be friends with.

He just had to have faith in her decision to remain with him.

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that whatever happened, wherever they went, or whatever they did, they would go through it together.


	54. Chapter 52

The warm breeze blew through her hair.

It caressed her cheeks and blew through her lashes. Marinette closed her eyes, enjoying the warm scenery around her. The summer air was still warm, and it had been so long since Marinette could actually breathe and enjoy life.

Everything was serene, it was beautiful. Marinette just wanted everything to be okay.

Her eyes moved beneath her lids, enjoying the sounds of the birds and the gentle howling of the wind. She had been desperate to get a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. Marinette's life had been full of drama from as far as she could remember.

It wasn't this bad when she was in her apartment living alone with her photos and cupped noodles, but since having to be married, her life had been nothing but hell.

Granted, there were some ups and downs. She didn't want to marry Adrien at first, but she never realised that someone good would come out of it.

At first, it seemed like there were many forces against them, but Marinette was happy she made it this far.

She needed to start clearing her path. She needed to tighten loose ties, open way for water under the bridge, and let things go, just so she could allow herself to be happy.

Marinette breathed, slowly opening her eyes so she could look down at her phone. She crossed her legs, and she pressed her elbows against the glass table.

She had sat outside on her favorite cafe table, and Marinette had started to miss when she and Alya would come down here on their days off. She recalled they'd come here after grabbing some ice cream when the sun outside had become too unbearable.

Her blue eyes moved across her phone screen, her heart squeezing in her chest when she witnessed Luka's number popping up on her screen.

_'Can we meet up? There's an ice cream cart by the river. I'd like to see you again.'_

Marinette pressed her lips together, sighing as she swiped her thumb across the screen with a soft hum.

She hadn't fully accepted the fact that Luka had been sleeping with Kagami behind both her and Adrien's back, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

It was wrong that Kagami didn't tell him that she was with Adrien, and Marinette knew as well as anyone that when Kagami wanted something, she would do anything in her power to make sure that she would be able to get it her way.

It was certainly believable that Kagami was able to get under his skin. She had witnessed it happen to Adrien on multiple occasions. She truly did feel bad that Luka got roped up into the whole thing, but Marinette didn't want to excuse it either.

Unfortunately, it did happen. It shouldn't have happened, but Marinette believed that Luka was remorseful.

At least he seemed like he was.

At the beginning of their relationship, Marinette didn't have a reason to not trust Luka. He was nice, he was genuine, he was incredibly talented. She had felt comfortable around him, and he even allowed her to sing on their first date.

Granted, she was slowly coming out of her shell when she was with Adrien, but Luka managed to make her feel comfortable as well.

Marinette locked her phone screen and she sighed, her blue eyes followed the waitress as she approached her table and placed two piping hot mugs of coffee on the glass.

The young woman offered her waitress a smile and a nod before watching her return back into the cafe.

Marinette glanced down into her mug, reaching down to grab the pack of sugar sitting next to the mug.

A small blush dusted across her cheeks and Marinette groaned, her heart sinking into her stomach.

It went without a doubt that she still thought about what she and Luka almost did that night. She had tried desperately to get over Adrien, that she almost slept with Luka while doing so.

Part of her scolded herself for trying to use Luka for such a thing, but another part of her assured her that there were some feelings she might have had for him.

She felt comfortable and warm around him, and at one point she even daydreamed about how it would be like to live with him. While her heart was completely shattered by Adrien's love for Kagami, she was beginning to see Luka as her way of light. He gave her hope to love again, but there was something about the way Adrien held her, that kept bringing her back.

Even to this day, she still got that feeling when Adrien held her.

It only made sense as to why Luka was so attached. They were almost incredibly intimate, and he even had left hickeys all over her neck. Marinette wondered if she would ever go into details of her relationship with Luka to Adrien, but she knew that he wasn't in any shape to hear it. The mere mention of his name seemed to rile Adrien up, and Marinette couldn't say she blamed him.

Hell, if Marinette ever got to know who had been sleeping with Felix while she was at home waiting for him, she'd be just as resentful.

She lightly pressed her fingertips to the mug and she brought it up to her lips where she took a gentle sip. She breathed out, placing the mug down onto the tea plate before she licked her lips.

Perhaps it would be okay to at least try to maintain a platonic relationship with Luka. Marinette hoped that things would calm down between him and Adrien, but she didn't find it right for her to simply abandon him without an explanation.

She wouldn't just look at him when she needed him, only for her to look away when the person she loved finally realised that he loved her back. It sounded like a cruel thing to do. Something like that certainly wasn't in her moral code.

Marinette simply wanted to be a good person to people who were good to her.

Luka made a mistake, and she was willing to overlook it.

Just like she was willing to overlook what Felix had done to her.

It had been a couple of weeks since she had last seen Felix unexpectedly at her doorstep.

Grateful that they didn't have each other's phone numbers, Marinette had some time to think to herself. She allowed to let his words sink in, and Marinette often found herself awake most nights with Adrien in the spot beside her.

Marinette managed to get ahold of Felix by the tips of her nails, and it took a lot of prying from Adrien's bodyguard to help, but she eventually got it done.

"I miss seeing your face beside me."

Marinette blinked at the voice who had spoken to her from above. She glanced up at Felix who pulled out the opposing chair and sat across from her.

She cleared her throat, reaching for the second mug of coffee and offering it to him with a nervous smile.

"Thank you for coming. I was worried you wouldn't be able to make it," Marinette murmured, placing both her hands onto her coffee mug with a subtle blush.

Felix perked a brow, grabbing the sugar from the center of the table and lightly sprinkling it into his coffee.

"Why wouldn't I have shown up?" He inquired, grabbing his spoon from the napkin and dunking it inside of his coffee. "I told you that I'm a changed man, Marinette. I won't make promises I won't keep. I'm not going to let you down anymore..." Felix placed the spoon back onto his napkin before he grabbed the mug and pressed it to his lips.

Marinette frowned, her finger running across the lip of her mug. Her heart squeezed in her chest painfully and Marinette suddenly felt guilty for why she had asked him to meet her here in the first place.

"That's… kind of why I asked you to come," Marinette conceded, her eyes lowering so she could watch her reflection in her coffee. "I was thinking about what you told me that afternoon you stopped by."

Felix perked a brow, placing the coffee mug back down on the template with a curious expression.

"Oh? Did you finally come to a decision?" He asked, leaning against the table and folding his hands. A small smile stretched onto his lips, his eyes glancing up at Marinette who just wanted to bury her face into her piping hot coffee and burn her skin off. At least she could use the skin graft surgery as an excuse to get out of this awkward situation.

"Felix, you cheated on me, you got another woman and you completely abandoned me. These aren't things that could just be swept under the rug." Marinette explained, her voice growing lower as she didn't want to cause a scene in a public place.

Felix's smile immediately dropped and he gulped audibly. He exhaled, pressing his lips together as he soon reclined, and leaned more so into his chair.

"I know. I shouldn't have done the things I did, and I regret it. While I was away I had some time to think about you. I swear on everything I love that I missed you. I thought a lot about how things were, but I couldn't bring myself to face you. As the years went on, I thought it would be easier to leave things how they are, but… I couldn't. I heard about the marriage through my parents and I know that it was arranged. Granted, I wasn't able to make it to your wedding, but I needed an excuse to come see you. I jumped at the chance of knowing where you were so I can return and make things right with you." Felix leaned forward, reaching over the glass table to grab Marinette's hand. "I don't know how, but I will do everything I can to prove to you that things have changed. I have changed, I want to prove to you how sorry I am, and that I will never do anything to hurt you."

Marinette bit her lip, her eyes moving down to watch as his hand lay on top of hers. She felt her heart ache the moment she remembered how much she missed his embrace. The very hands that held hers at that moment, were the same hands that had crushed her completely.

"I know it's easier said than done..." Marinette whispered, exhaling as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"But I'm grateful that you decided to stay away. Yes, I did suffer because I was confused and I missed you, but you also gave me a lot of space to think about this as well. I mean, I didn't learn about your infidelity until a few months ago, but I knew the moment that I saw you, that I was willing to forgive what you did. I'd like more than anything to put it behind the both of us so that we can both look to the future without any regret or any burdens," Marinette explained, pressing her fingers against the mug.

Marinette had a bit of a spiteful streak she wouldn't admit to. She did in some parts felt bad for him, and Marinette knew that if she proclaimed that she was fucking his cousin, even though she didn't exactly have sex with him, she couldn't be that petty either.

Felix blinked, leaning closer to her as hope evidently permeated his features.

"R-Really?" The blonde sputtered, his eyes widening as he placed his hand on the table in hopes to hold her hand.

"B-But..." Marinette pressed her lips together and she lightly as she exhaled through her nose. "I can't forget about it. I don't know if I can trust you, and while I do still have a great deal of love for you, I have found happiness in someone else."

Felix froze, his eyes trained on her as she brought the mug to her lips in a pathetic attempt to hide inside of her coffee.

He glanced down, nodding softly as he began to fiddle with the spoon that sat beside his mug.

"Is it Adrien?" He asked, his eyes glancing back up at her curiously. "Did I lose you to my cousin?"

Marinette inwardly cringed, the whole conversation sounded completely abhorrent out of context. She had been called a home-wrecker before, but now she felt as though she was being slut-shamed even though she had started to see Adrien after they were both out of their serious relationships.

"I don't think it should matter. What matters is that we both move on from what was done in the past. We've both had our chances with each other, we've had our ups and downs and now it's time that we close this chapter and continue you on with our lives..." Marinette explained, her blue eyes glancing up and capturing his.

Those eyes.

It was painful to look at them. She hated letting him down, despite the times he had let her down.

He was her first love, and she knew there would always be a special place in her heart for him, but at that moment her heart belonged to someone else.

"Is there still anything I can do for you? Is there any way that I can make it up to you? I still want to make you happy, to fix things between us," Felix continued, lightly pushing his coffee aside as his entire demeanor completely fell flaccid at his rejection.

Marinette nodded.

"Of course. The best way to do that is to forgive yourself. I know that you were fixated on your mistakes just as much as I was. I know it must've kept you up all night, prevented you from eating, kept you crying, or distracted you from important things. I know you're human, you made mistakes..." Marinette gripped onto her coffee mug even tighter, her heart racing as she tried to collect herself once more.

The last thing she wanted to do was break down in front of him again.

"But if you want to make it up to me, you need to move on. You need to forgive yourself and learn from your mistakes. Trust isn't something that should be taken lightly, I no longer have that strong foundation with you. If we were to start a relationship based on what we have now, it wouldn't last," Marinette pressed her lips together with a grimace. "And in the end, we'll just hurt ourselves all over again."

Felix clenched his jaw, lowering his gaze as his heart was completely shattered. He concealed his emotions quickly, reaching for his mug and taking a long sip.

"You know that regardless of what happens between us, I'll always love you," Felix murmured, placing his mug down onto the tabletop once more. "If you ever change your mind, or if things don't work out, you know that I'll be here. I made you wait for me for such a long time, please know that I'll always wait for you."

Marinette reached up, running her hands through her hair.

"Felix, that's not what I meant-"

"I will move on, just like you asked," Felix interjected, a warm smile on his lips as he reached for his coffee mug and pressed it to his lips.

Marinette furrowed her brow, glancing up at him. She reached towards the back of her neck and rubbed at it nervously.

"I just want you to know that they'll always be a place in my heart for you. I fucked up, there's no undoing the pain I did to you," Felix continued, placing his mug back down. "I lost my first love. I took advantage of what you provided and I didn't realise how true and real our relationship was until I left," he sighed, tracing his finger against the smooth glass of the tabletop. "I'll go on a couple of dates, I'll continue to meet new people, I'll forgive myself for the stupid shit I did, knowing that's what you want. I'll learn from this horrible mistake, and I'll use it to become a better person. Never will I ever inflict this horrible pain on someone else, but..."

Felix paused, lowering his eyes. He gently moved his coffee mug back to the side. He placed his hands onto the table, folding them casually as he pursed his lips, contemplating if he wanted to say that he meant.

"But… the day you ever change your mind or decide to come back to me, I'd like you to know that I'll drop everything to be with you. I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and despite everything we've been through and even though I've strayed away... that fact will never change," Felix conceded, slowly unraveling his hands and reaching for hers.

Marinette trained her eyes on his, her heart squeezing in her chest as Felix grabbed her hand, lightly squeezing it with his own.

She glanced up, a soft blush on her cheeks as he leaned towards her with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," Felix whispered. "And even though you don't want me by your side like I used to be, but I'd love for you to give me a chance to stand behind you as a friend. Give me a chance to earn your trust back as a friend. I know after returning, that I don't ever want to miss a part of your life ever again. I'll fully accept that you love someone else and that you've moved on. But please give me the opportunity to love you as a friend. Please don't send me away," he whispered, his hand squeezing hers tightly. "I will get on my knees and beg you if that will assure you..."

Marinette blushed, offering Felix a weak smile as she glanced down at their hands.

"Okay..." she breathed, her hand growing warm beneath his. "But only as friends, Felix. Nothing more and nothing less..."

* * *

Luka sat at the edge of the large wall by the river. The warm sun caressed his face and the serene image of the sunset was enough to lift his spirits.

A hopeful smile tugged at the edge of his lip, and Luka closed his eyes, enjoying the warm breeze and the sounds of the water. He could faintly hear the bell ring from the ice cream cart of the bridge that stood merely a few feet away from him.

He wasn't sure if Adrien relayed the confession to Marinette.

It went without saying that Adrien was a little less than pleased with it, but what more could he say?

He had feelings for Marinette, and he wanted to be with her. That was his goal from the very beginning, since the first time he ever laid eyes on her. It was the reason why he left Kagami, it was the reason why he approached her. He couldn't stop thinking about that night they spent together. He could still feel her soft lips beneath this own. He could still feel her warm skin beneath his fingertips.

He vividly recalled the sound of her voice when she sang, and when she cried for him. He was totally enamoured by her very presence. Luka had never felt his way about anyone before.

He bit his lip, a blush coating his cheeks as he plucked his guitar strings to a melody he had in his head. One that reminded him of a dark-haired beauty that sang with him one night.

She was extraordinary, she was sincere as a melody. She was the song that had been playing in his head since the moment they first met.

"Luka?" Her soft voice emanated from behind him.

His heart skipped a few beats, and Luka immediately turned to see her.

Marinette stood behind him, her beautiful dark locks in a braid that had fallen down her shoulders. She wore a tight-fitting capped sleeved shirt with pink high-waisted shorts that had shown off her long legs. She paired off her outfit with pink flats and Luka smiled at the cute ladybug hairpin she wore by her bangs.

Marinette shifted her weight with a small smile, rolling her shoulders to keep her purse strap fitted to her body. In her hand, she held an ice cream cone, with three scoops of ice cream and a cherry on top.

"You actually came!" Luka breathed, patting the space beside him. His eyes remained on her waist, and his heart began to pound between his ears. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her against him like he had done that night she had kissed him.

Marinette chuckled shyly, the young woman approaching him from the side. She grunted, sitting down beside him while dangling her legs off the ledge.

"I can't believe you're actually surprised that I came." Marinette chortled. "I'm sorry I'm a little late though. I caught up with an old friend and the conversation spanned out longer than I expected."

Luka laughed softly, placing his hands onto the ground beneath him so that he could lean back comfortably.

"It's really okay. I'm just really happy to see you again. I was worried you didn't want to see me since this whole thing with your arranged marriage, and my relationship with someone.. " his voice trailed off awkwardly. He turned his head to look at her.

He admired the way her knees blushed in the rays of the sun. He loved how her shoulders and neck did the same. Her lashes framed her eyes perfectly, and he was completely enamored by the beautiful freckles that decorated her face.

"You look beautiful this evening," Luka murmured his eyes remaining on her face. "The sunset has nothing in comparison to you."

Marinette shyly hid behind her shoulder at the compliment. She glanced down at her ice cream and carefully brought it to her lips so that she could enjoy a tasteful lick.

"I-Is that why you called me out here to the river? Just to compliment me all night?" She teased, shyly glancing over to him as he sat up to grab the neck of his guitar.

"Do you have any complaints, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" Luka asked, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. "You know I'd be more than happy to sit here all night to remind you how beautiful you are."

Marinette giggled, her legs swaying back and forth against the ledge of the wall. "I guess I could get used to hearing it," she hummed. "I mean, what girl wouldn't want to hear that." She glanced over towards him shyly. "But I guess I will admit that it's nice seeing you again. Oh, and thanks for the compliment." She looked back down at her ice cream so she could lick the other side of her ice cream.

Luka smiled, the blush on his cheeks deepening as she reassured her pleasure to see him. He playfully reached over, picking the cherry off the top of her ice cream scoop and popped it into his mouth.

Marinette gasped, widening her eyes as Luka plucked the stem from between his lips with a satisfied hum.

"Hey!" She retorted, turning the ice cream cone away from his trajectory. "I wanted that!"

Luka snorted, wiggling his brows at her playfully. "I guess I beat you to it." He teased, refocusing on the guitar that he kept in his lap.

Marinette scoffed playfully, bring her cone back to her lips so she could help herself to another lick of her ice cream.

Silence enveloped around them, but Marinette quite liked the sounds of the birds chirping and the bubbling of the river beneath their feet. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she enjoyed the time she was experiencing at that very moment.

Luka bit her lip, positioning his fingers in their perspective notes, as he began to play a tune. The melody blew through the wind, and Luka kept his eyes on the notes he played.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to watch Luka play his untitled tune.

It was beautiful, and it was soft.

Marinette couldn't understand why, but she felt happy. It could have been the scenery or the fact that she was simply feeling the moment, but she quite liked it.

Marinette closed her eyes, holding the ice cream cone in both her hands as she moved to the tune of the song. She swayed her legs back and forth, enjoying the sound of the notes Luka played.

A small blush coated her cheeks as she angled her head towards the sky, enjoying the warm breeze that caressed her skin.

The tune drew to a close and Luka glanced over towards her, his chest feeling tight at the beautiful sight of her being caressed by the sunset.

"That was beautiful..." Marinette murmured, slowly opening her eyes and looking over to him. "I really enjoyed it."

Luka smiled, glancing down shyly as he mindlessly plucked a few strings.

"T-Thanks. I haven't picked out a name for it yet… but… it's the tune I hear in my head every time I see you. You are my muse, Marinette..."

Marinette furrowed her brow, her heart pumping erratically inside of her chest.

"O-Oh..." she blushed, reaching up to rub her cheeks before she brought her ice cream to her lips awkwardly. "I-I had no idea. I'm really glad that I'm able to help you write your music." Marinette rested her hands onto her lap, glancing down at her ice cream before she looked at him with a small smile.

"You're really talented, Luka. I can see why you're very popular in the gig scene around town."

Luka chortled, glancing down at the water beneath their feet.

"I… I wanted to tell you something," Luka murmured, clearing his throat. "I mean, there is a reason why I wanted to meet you here aside from the fact that I just really wanted to see you."

Marinette pressed her lips together, worry etching onto her features as she brought the ice cream cone to her lips where she took another awkward lick.

"Oh? You did?" She asked, glancing over towards him with a nervous smile.

Luka exhaled, gulping as he remained quiet in an attempt to gather his nerves. If Adrien didn't tell her about his confession, then Luka had every intention to tell her just what he had told Adrien that night.

Marinette had a right to know how he felt, and if Marinette was willing to have him in that way, it would certainly make him the happiest guy in the world.

"I… I want to make you happy, Marinette." Luka stuttered. "I think you're an extraordinary girl, Marinette. You're as sincere as a melody, you're a song I could never get tired of hearing or singing."

Marinette felt her heart sink, sweat beading at the base of her neck as her chest grew tight.

This couldn't be happening.

When Marinette had spent her summers locked away in her room or when she spent her school days studying in a corner by herself, no one would even give her so much as a second glance. Now, Marinette truly felt overwhelmed by the confessions she had been getting lately.

But she truly felt horrible about it.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear all of this again. She simply couldn't.

"You make me feel… amazing. I love spending time with you," Luka continued. "I guess... all there's left to say is, how much I truly do adore and lov-"

"Luka," Marinette interjected, a grimace on her face as she glanced down at the half-eaten ice cream cone in between both her hands.

Luka paused, blinking with a grimace the moment he noticed the look on Marinette's face.

The color nearly drained from her face and Luka could clearly see the tired lines beneath her eyes deepen.

"I think I should go," Marinette sighed, slowly sliding back from the ledge so that she could stand up. She gripped on to her purse, awkwardly turning her back towards him. "I-I'm sorry."

Luka immediately moved back, climbing onto his feet and going on after her. He reached out, his hand grabbing on to one of her wrists, preventing her from moving.

"Marinette..." Luka pleaded, lightly tugging her closer so that he could hold her close to him.

Marinette widened her eyes, a deep blush covering her cheeks as her eyes flickered between both of his blue eyes.

The pair remained still, looking at one another silently.

"Marinette, I love you..." he breathed, his arm tightening around her waist.

Marinette pressed her lips together, simply at a loss for words. She knew it was coming. She saw it coming. She expected no less from him. What she had been trying to avoid from the beginning only ever seemed to put her efforts in vain.

Luka parted his lips, slowly closing his eyes as he leaned closer to her. His lips moved closer to hers and Marinette felt horrible.

She slowly reached up, pressing her fingertips to his lips, stopping him right then and there before he could go any further.

Marinette had already tortured him by allowing him to touch her for her own selfish gain that night. She wouldn't allow herself to hurt him anymore by letting him kiss her.

"T-There's someone else..." Marinette murmured softly, the grimace only growing stronger onto her features. "I love someone else."

Luka looked down at her, his face completely blank, as Marinette very carefully pried his hands off of her waist.

Luka remained stunned, his hands dropping to his sides as his heart felt as if it was ripped out of his chest.

"Y-You love someone else?" He asked, his voice quivering, tears pooling in his eyes.

Marinette awkwardly stepped away from him. She glanced down at the ice cream cone in her hand.

"I'm sorry. I know I may have given you some impressions in the past, and I know that you and Kagami weren't actually an official item, but it sort of just happened between him and I," Marinette sighed as she turned her body. "I never meant to hurt you or anyone, but I have no intentions to lie to you, or lead you on either."

Luka stared down at the ground, the sounds of her footsteps only growing further and further away from him. His vision blurred, and his fingers only grew tighter around the neck of his guitar.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and Luka finally glanced up at her.

"W-Will I ever see you again?" He called out to her, his voice breaking as he could no longer contain his emotions.

Marinette paused, her heart shattering into a million pieces. She glanced down at the ground, her eyes glaring into her large shadow that was cast by the warm glow of the sunset.

She slowly turned to face him, her chest feeling tight at the sight of his tears. Never in a million years did she ever want anyone to cry over her.

"Of course," she breathed, "I have no intentions to abandon you, Luka." She reached up, gripping on to the ice cream cone with both her hands. "I promise..."

Luka exhaled, a small sob emanating from his chest. His hand grew loose around the neck of his guitar, eventually dropping the instrument on to the pavement with a loud thud.

A weak smile paved its way onto his lips, and with a heavy heart, Luka took another step forward.

* * *

Marinette sighed, her feet aching as she walked down the narrow street towards her home she shared with Adrien.

It truly felt like such a long and tiring day. Marinette whimpered, feeling emotionally drained. She never had to deal with such a strange turn of events before.

Parts of her wished that she never left her room. At least then she would have been safe.

Perhaps a cold beer and a cup of hot ramen would ease her soul somehow. At least that was how it was before she moved out of her apartment and got married.

She pushed open the back gates of her home, closing it behind her as she stepped on to the pave way that led to the back garden where she usually got into the back door.

The sun rays changed its trajectory as it lowered and Marinette found herself squinting.

She paused the moment she saw a figure standing in the garden.

A deep breath of relief excited her lungs the moment her eyes captured his silky blonde hair.

Adrien stood out in the grass, glancing up at the sky. The warm breeze blew through his hair, and he very casually slipped his hands into his pockets.

Marinette stepped into the pavement behind him, a small smile making its way onto her lips as she always thought he looked adorable in his black wide-necked shirt and khaki shorts.

The setting sunlight nearly engulfed his silhouette in its entirety and Marinette's heart began to skip beats the moment that she realised that Adrien was standing in the light that she looked at.

"Are you still a model even when you're not modeling?" Marinette asked, perking a brow as her eyes moved up to stare at the back of Adrien's beautiful head.

Adrien glanced back at her, a warm smile on his lips at the sight of his beautiful wife who stood shyly beside him.

"I wouldn't say so," he murmured, turning back to look at the sky. "I just realised how nice the sky was." His green eyes glanced around the orange and yellow colors that painted the sky.

"Yeah..." Marinette breathed, gripping onto her purse as she slowly approached him. She hummed, standing beside him as she too glanced up at the sky. The warm breeze continued to comfort them as the pair stood beside one another in the beautiful glow of the setting sun.

"I spend so much time worrying about the crazy fates of life, the bad relationships of the people I know, and the constant scheduling of work and events that my dad insists that I do… that I completely forget to enjoy the world we live in. I forget to be grateful for the life I have. When it's nice like this, it truly makes me happy to be alive, even if it's brief."

Marinette nodded, rocking back and forth on her feet, her mind briefly reverting back to having to reject both Felix and Luka all in a couple of hours apart from one another.

She had a messed up path. She had felt as if she had lost Adrien somewhere in the dark. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt any of the people she cared about, but she knew that if she didn't do it, it would only break the pavement to the path she was trying to create for herself.

Her heart squeezed in her chest the moment she realised that she had finally found Adrien in the light.

"You know, I was feeling the same way earlier today," Marinette murmured, leaning on him slightly. "It felt really nice to enjoy the moment of silence and beauty..." she pressed her lips together before she lightly pulled back to look up at him. "But I realised that sometimes, there are other ways to capture sunlight and moonlight in your life. It was dark on my way back, but when I finally returned, I discovered that you were waiting here in the light for me."

Adrien glanced down at her, his green emerald eyes sought hers in the light they both stood in, side by side. His heart fluttered in his chest at the sound of her voice.

"Then… maybe we'll both be okay even if we don't get to enjoy the light. You're my light, just as I'm yours. If we have each other then none of the other stuff matters," Adrien murmured, moving closer to her and sliding his arm around her waist.

Marinette smiled, immediately dropping her purse onto the ground so she could move in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him, caressing his face in both her hands.

"There's nothing standing in the way of our path to light..." Marinette whispered, a weight lifted off her shoulder as she knew she had finally told everyone that she had chosen Adrien and will only choose him.

Adrien glanced down at her lips, his hands holding onto her hips as he drew her closer. He leaned down, his nose lightly brushing against hers as he gently pressed a sweet kiss her to her lips.

Marinette's eyes fluttered closed and she reached up to play with his hair. Her lips slowly moved back against his, her heart racing as the two shared a passionate kiss in their light.

And as always, it truly felt like the very first time.


	55. Chapter 53 bonus

**I know I shouldn't be putting "bonus" chapters in the titles to avoid confusion, but I thought I'd put them there so that my readers don't expect them to be longer like the original chapters. They still fall into the story plot chronologically. I hope that's okay.**

**If you guys just prefer that I dont put "bonus" on them, let me know. But usually bonus chapters will be uploaded quickly because I wont make you guys wait for chapters this short.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Marinette gasped for air the moment she submerged from the surface of the pool water.

She had recalled many months ago that Adrien wanted to go swimming in the moonlight. They had only realised the day before that they were each other's lights.

Marinette blushed as she swam to the ledge of the pool, resting her arms against the warm pavement with a small smile.

She kicked her feet behind her, her ladybug bikini clinging to her body from the water.

She bit her lip, wondering if Adrien ever recalled that he once said he wanted to be in the pool with Kagami, and yet here he was doing everything he wanted to with Kagami with her instead.

Marinette certainly had no complaints, that was for sure. She didn't mind doing anything with Adrien, all that mattered was that she was with him.

Adrien sat on the ledge of the pool from the other side. His feet swayed in the pool casually. He leaned onto his hands, his eyes glancing at his reflection inside of the pool.

Marinette hoisted herself out of the pool, her skin glistening from the moisture. She sat on the other side of the pool, glancing up at Adrien who seemed as though he was lost in thought.

"Got too much on your mind?" Marinette asked, keeping her feet in the pool as she attempted to grab his attention from the other side.

Adrien moved his eyes from the water and glanced over at Marinette who smiled at him sweetly. He was taken by the cute color in her lips, and he adored the way her eyes nearly matched the water. The ladybug bikini was his absolute favorite on her, she filled it out in all the right places. Ladybug spots looked great on her.

"You make me want you," Adrien replied, a small smile tugging his lips. Adrien felt his heart squeeze in his chest and he nonchalantly began to move his feet against the waves of the pool water.

Marinette giggled, biting her lip as she too began to move her feet in the water.

"Well, I'm right here," She replied in a sultry tantalizing voice. "Why don't you come get me?"

Adrien chortled, his heart taken by the way she had spoken to him. He lifted himself, slowly submerging himself back into the pool water.

"Bold words for such a little bug," Adrien murmured, wading through the water to make his way across the pool so that he could reach her. "I wonder what brought on all this confidence?"

Adrien approached her, placing his hands on her hips.

Marinette laughed softly, reaching over to carefully wrapped her arms around him. A small gasp emitted from her lips as she scooted closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and held onto him as Adrien swathed his arms around her and brought her into the pool.

Her arms hung off his shoulders, and Marinette was vividly aware of his warm, wet skin pressed flush against hers.

She closed her eyes, resting her head onto his with a subtle blush. Her lips lightly brushed against his, and the young woman hummed as she pulled back.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about? You really seemed like you were lost in thought back there." She reached up, moving some hair away from his face. "You know you can trust me."

Adrien leaned down and captured her lips briefly, his hands held on to her tightly and he subtly pulled away with a deep sigh.

"I'm not sure, I guess I kept thinking about how you'd feel about doing things with me. I know every thing, if not most things, we did together I was supposed to do with Kagami. I was worried that you'd think I was trying to put you in her place..." his voice trailed off as Marinette furrowed her brow.

"Don't feel guilty because you ended up doing things with me. I like spending time with you, I don't care about Kagami or Felix anymore. What matters to me is that we are spending time together, we enjoy the time we have together and we have fun." Marinette smiled, her hands lightly playing with his hair.

"Even...for everything else?" Adrien asked, perking a brow. "I mean, I denied us both a lot of satisfaction during our intimacy because I was worried I'd do something to hurt you, when all I've ever learned in that department was from her..." his voice trailed off and the blond wanted to bury his face into her chest.

Marinette reached up, brushing her fingertips against his cheek with a prompt hum.

"I know you expect me to, but it doesn't matter. She was a place you've been, Felix was a place I've been..." Marinette sighed, glancing down briefly before she looked up at him. "Even Luka was a place I've been, but we aren't where we were before."

Adrien felt his chest grow tight, his eyes glancing into hers, as he could still vividly hear the sound of Luka's voice confessing his love to Marinette in the back of his mind.

"You think...that it's normal to eventually stop caring?" Adrien asked. "I mean about the things in the past regarding our mistakes and the people we've been with?"

Marinette shrugged, pursing her lips as she thought about it. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

"I guess forgiving ourselves for the past-and forgiving the people who wronged us is part of growing up. Life becomes miserable when you carry a burden that huge," she sighed, her body sliding against his as Adrien loosened his grip from around her.

She felt the water rise up to her waist and it was only then that Marinette felt her toes touch the pool floor. She kept her arms around him, and with a small smile she glanced up at him.

Adrien drew her body closer to his before she could pull away. He kept his eyes on her, his fingers rubbing circles into her hips with a weary smile.

"I suppose you're right..." Adrien pondered, reaching up to brush his thumb across her cheek. "No more secrets...no more regrets...and no more grudges."

Marinette leaned up on her tippy toes as she rested her hands against his chest. She pressed her lips against his, ending the conversation effectively.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she sat on the bed. She threw her hairbrush to the side and she lay down, closing her eyes. She pressed her lips together, the smell of her strawberry shampoo expelled in the space around her.

She had just enjoyed a nice hot shower in the bathroom down the hall, accidentally locking Tikki into the steamy room.

The warm breeze blew through the curtains of the balcony doors and Marinette curiously sat up.

The sound of the shower running in the master bedroom drowned out and Marinette found herself thinking about Adrien.

She was drunk. She remembered that.

Something horrible happened to her that night that Alya had attempted to throw a bachelorette party.

She remembered trying to leap from that balcony. She remembered Adrien holding her on the bed, and she certainly remembered her hands gripped around his neck.

Her heart sank, her belly feeling as if it was turning. She gripped onto the sheets, her chest growing tight at the memory of running into her assailant in the motel when she had called Adrien.

She lowered her eyes, watching as Tikki trotted into the room with a soft purr. The kitten hopped on to the bed, yawning as she kneaded the blankets before settling down into a kitten loaf.

"Are you alright?"

Marinette jumped, her heart nearly leaping out into her throat at the sudden sound of his voice. She quickly glanced back at him, exhaling as she reached up to run her hand through her hair.

Adrien stood behind her, the towel hanging low from his hips.

Marinette kept her eyes on the balcony. She knew well that he had stepped out of the shower, and if he looked at him, she would most certainly be distracted by the lean definition of his stomach and his chest.

"What did I do to you that night?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering. "That night of the bachelorette party..." her voice trailed off as she quickly looked down.

Adrien pressed his lips together, before pulling the towel off to quickly dry himself off. His heart squeezed inside of his chest. He knew very well what she had been talking about.

Despite being completely naked, Adrien wandered to his closet to find something appropriate to wear.

"Why do you want to remember stuff like that?" Adrien asked, stepping into his boxers with a grimace before he reached for a T-shirt. "You were in a bad place. Don't hold it against yourself."

"Did I put my hands on you?" Marinette asked, finally glancing at him as he put his shirt on and tugged it down his body. "D-Did...Did I put my hands on your neck?"

Adrien rolled his shoulders, slowly turning to face her. He offered her a warm smile as he approached the bed. He climbed onto the bed with a soft sigh, plopping in the space beside her.

"If you want a modicum of truth from me, then I'll offer an honest response. I have no intentions to be callous, but you mistook me for Felix. You did have your hands on me, but you were drunk. You had just experienced something horrible from a prick who wanted to take advantage of you. You were still in a noxious headspace when it came to the bitter ending of your relationship with Felix..." Adrien glanced over at her, watching as she hesitantly lay beside him with a subtle blush. "I understand where it came from. What mattered to me was that you were okay, and that Alya, Nino and I had made it on time before anything else happened. I'm also grateful that I had caught you before you did something horrible to yourself."

Marinette turned over, leaning into him with a grimace. She knew that she had just preached to Adrien moments ago about forgiving what they had done in the past, but this one was something she couldn't let up.

Putting her hands on him-whether she was drunk or not- was unforgivable. She reached up to rub her cheeks with a grimace.

"I'm sorry. I realised that I could have killed you, if not, I could have at least done horrible damage to you," Marinette murmured, her voice quivering as she simply just wanted to put her head through a window.

"Don't be silly, Marinette," Adrien chortled, leaning over to wrap his arms around her and draw her close. "You didn't do any damage, and I don't think you had the intent to kill me either. You cried in my arms that night and I held you until you fell asleep. You're sober now, you're in my arms and I'm willing to let it go. In fact, I didn't even recall it happening until you brought it up."

Marinette moved closer to him, closing her eyes as Adrien leaned down to kiss the soft skin on her neck.

She held onto him, her fingers lightly tracing against his deltoid. She could vividly hear her heart pound erratically between her ears and Marinette tried to capture her breath.

The memory of Nick all in itself created such great anxiety, it almost made Marinette want to resort to hiding in her room all over again.

"Adrien..." Marinette whimpered, her voice breaking as she held on to him tighter. "I...I saw him again..."

Adrien furrowed his brow, the sound of her broken voice causing him extraordinary concern. He drew back, glancing down at her.

"Saw who again?" He pressed, quickly grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her as she had begun to visibly tremble in his arms.

She truly felt sick. She hadn't gotten to that point where she could say his name without wanting to throw up.

"T-That guy...w-who assaulted me. He was in the motel that I stumbled into when I was stranded after my interview with Audrey. H-He kept calling out to me, asking me to continue what we were doing before you guys came in."

Adrien clenched his jaw, his heart racing within his chest as he listened to her.

It all made sense. The way she changed on the phone, the way her voice sounded solemn before she quickly hung up the phone.

"I...I told him to fuck off, but the moment I left the motel, he had come to follow me. It was raining, and there were a lot of noises behind me, but I ran." Marinette reached up to rub her eyes. "I didn't realise that you had called someone to pick me up, but I swore he was following me."

Adrien exhaled, his body growing warm as anger flushed through his veins. His fists clenched and Adrien was incredibly tempted to pick up the phone and ring up his father's PI team to find the creep, but he knew that would only put Marinette under enormous stress.

"Why didn't you tell me when you came back?" Adrien asked, unraveling his arms from around her and sitting up. "We saw each other the following day..."

Marinette frowned, suddenly feeling embarrassed about confessing to believing that Nick had been following her that night. She grabbed her pillow, nuzzling her face into it with a grimace.

"Because I was embarrassed about what he tried to do. Nino saw things he shouldn't have seen, you and Alya had to care for me when I got home. I know that it wasn't my fault that he did what he did, but I felt like such a careless piece of garbage. When I ran into him again, I felt that same exact thing. I felt humiliated, scared and embarrassed. I didn't want to involve you or worry you with experiences that came from my carelessness. I knew you'd be mad and because Kagami wasn't being nice to me, I didn't want it to seem like I was asking for attention," Marinette explained, her voice quivering and muffled from the pillow she held to her face.

Adrien ran his hand through his hair, tugging it slightly as the very thought of that creep made him more angrier than Luka's bold love confession.

"Marinette..." Adrien breathed, laying back down onto the bed so that he could tug the pillow away from her face. "Nothing you do begs for attention. This guy did something horrible to you. You deserve to feel safe and you deserve to feel comfort in people you trust. You don't have to go through this alone..." Adrien reached over, taking her hands into his. "Just like you were here when I tried to go through the trauma of being cheated on...the same goes for you. If you're scared or if you're ever approached by that guy again, you can tell me. I'll do everything in my power to keep you out of situations like that. I'll see to it that you'll never see that guy again."

Marinette reached up to him, placing her hand onto his cheek as tears pooled in her eyes.

"But...you have. When I saw him, you inadvertently removed me from that situation. Do you remember the night after our wedding, when I told you that you had been good to me in ways you don't understand? Even when you don't mean to, you always seem to show up at the right time. You don't understand how grateful I am to you." Her chest heaved as tears began to leak down her cheeks.

Adrien widened his eyes, his heart sinking as he could visibly see her trauma by the sound of her voice and by the way she moved.

He truly felt for her, and he wanted to do anything he could to be sure that she was kept safe. It all drew him back to the beginning.

The world was a scary place, and despite the fact that his father had kept him away from it by homeschooling him and refusing to allow him out to make friends or enjoy concerts, Adrien was beginning to see the horrible things that happened to the people he loved and cared about.

Adrien immediately wrapped his arms around her, drawing her body closer to him as he buried his face into her neck.

She trembled against him, her voice breaking as she cried into his chest.

It was as if she had been holding this in for such a long time. With Kagami doing what she was doing, the pain of watching Adrien love her and with the fear of bumping into Nick again, Marinette was truly breaking.

She couldn't hold the facade of being tough and unscathed. She was losing her composure without even knowing.

But she felt safe when he held her. She had always felt that way, even when she returned to him that day after she had bumped into her assailant.

She knew that was where she wanted to stay, and that was the main reason why she had chosen Adrien over everyone else.

Simply because he was the only was that she could trust. He was the only one she truly felt safe with. He was the only one that held her and made her heart soar.

And simply because she loved him.


	56. Chapter 54

** ️️Mini Chapter ️ ️**

**Some of my readers suggested to call them "Mini Chapters" instead of bonus chapters and I think that's a good idea so I'll put those at the beginning of every Mini chapter.**

**Also, I am a curious author, please leave in the review/ comment section how you came to find this book! Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe glared out into the night sky.

It wasn't often that she found herself wandering back to her father's hotel, but she quite enjoyed the view of the city.

The blonde young woman had quite of a tasteful penthouse all on her own, but Chloe struggled to thrive. She did have a dream of running her own makeup line, but when things became too much, she knew that she could always come back to her father.

Her father always saw her as his angel. Granted, it could just be because Chloe was his only child and she was inevitably a daddy's girl. She enjoyed the attention her father gave her.

When it came to her mother, Chloe received the opposite.

Over the years, Chloe realised that she had trouble staying in her penthouse alone.

She'd grown anxious, she'd be angry, her skin would be clammy.

At least at her father's hotel, she'd still live inside a penthouse on the top floor, but she would have access to servants, and necessities easily. She would get anything she needed in a timely manner and sometimes her favorite servants kept her requests private.

Chloe felt safer here, and she was around most people she knew. It was always nice to be in direct contact with familiar faces. So she simply couldn't complain.

The warm breeze blew through her blonde hair, and Chloe crossed her arms tautly against her chest. Her blue eyes trained onto the Eiffel Tower in front of her and she sighed.

"Long time, no see..." a voice emanated from behind her.

Chloe didn't move, a grimace etched onto her face as she recognized the voice almost instantly. She had expected company, and in fact asked one of her closest servants to keep it a secret while letting them inside, but the fact of that matter simply left a sour taste in the back of her mouth.

Chloe felt ashamed.

She didn't want to be this kind of person anymore, but it was as if she was fated to be flat-out fucked. She was a lost cause, at least that's what her mother told her.

"I'm not surprised to you back," Chloe replied, her voice cold and dry as the man behind her slowly approached.

"Yeah..." he murmured, standing beside her. "London got kind of boring..."

Chloe pressed her lips together, slowly moving her eyes to Felix who stood beside her.

"Wow, Felix Graham de Vanily got bored of London? One of the most lively and popular cities in England? I smell bullshit," Chloe muttered, moving her eyes back to the Eiffel Tower that had blinked in the moonlight.

Felix sighed, sliding his hands into the pocket of his jeans. The blonde rocked back and forth on his feet and he cleared his throat.

"I suppose you're right. I did come back for a specific reason..." he deadpanned, his eyes moving down to the Tower that was lit in front of them. "Partly because I did miss the city..." his eyes moved along the Parisian skyline with a dry smile. "Oh, and I go by Agreste now..."

"You know I never call you that," Chloe chuckled, her throat suddenly feeling dry. "If you hate the Agrestes so much, why do you go by their last name, knowing that it isn't your last name?"

"Because, it opens up a lot more doors for me," Felix replied flatly. "You of all people should know what types of last names have the best effect on society."

Chloe shuddered deep within her own skin. A wave of guilt sunk into her bones, and Chloe had suddenly become inflicted with her conscience.

"I didn't ask for you to come see me..." Chloe murmured, lowering her eyes down to the city below them. Her hands moved over to the baluster where she gripped on it tightly. "I think I've been through enough by you already. I've been doing well for myself, please don't fuck me up again."

"I was hoping to put that behind us," Felix sighed, leaning onto the baluster with narrow eyes. "We both had a fucked up past, you know it's impossible for us to be perfect."

"Why did you come back?" Chloe asked, her voice sharp as she glared at Felix with frustration. "If you didn't come back to fuck with me again, why did you come back?" Her chest heaved as she tried to withhold the sobs that wanted to emanate from the confines of her chest.

Chloe knew it was a bad idea. She knew the moment she saw Felix she would revert back to her old ways. But she couldn't do that for herself. She had kept everything under wraps for so long, and despite everything, she still had a small fear of Felix. They both knew too much about each other, but it somehow seemed unfair.

Felix still had a huge weight placed on Chloe's shoulders, and Chloe felt trapped.

"I tried to get Marinette back. I saw photos of her wedding and I was told you did her hair and makeup. I thought it would be cool to come to you in person to give you a compliment," Felix explained, only partially giving her the truth.

But Chloe could see right through him. She wanted to believe that he changed, but it didn't matter how much time was given to a person.

Some people just never change.

"Anyway, Marinette shut me down. She doesn't want me back..." Felix sighed, glancing down at the ground of the patio that he and Chloe both resided on from the penthouse.

Chloe chuckled, biting her lip as she clutched onto the baluster even more tightly.

"Good," she prompted. "You deserved it. What you did was scummy," she sneered, moving her gaze to scowl at Felix. "That's why you don't fuck up and keep secrets from people. That's not how relationships work."

Felix snorted, shaking his head with a wide grin.

"Is that how it works?" He mused, perking a brow. "And what about you, Chloe? Don't you have any secrets?"

Chloe felt her heart squeeze tightly inside of her chest. The blonde glanced down, her eyes wide with fear as she remained mute.

Felix watched her intently, laughing softly at Chloe's stiff composure.

"That's what I thought," he breathed. "That's why I know things that your father and all your friends would be surprised to hear... so before you judge me for what I did, maybe you should judge yourself for being a part of it..."

Chloe exhaled, tears pooling in her eyes as Felix pushed himself away from the baluster. Her blue eyes glanced down at the road below and there was an unbearable pain in her chest.

Her life felt like it was over, and for a brief moment, the thought of jumping off the penthouse balcony and plummeting to her death, didn't seem like such an abhorrent idea.


	57. Chapter 55

**This chapter is horrible. I updated early so y'all can grow abs cringing.**

* * *

Marinette grunted, placing a heavy tray of cupcakes onto the buffet table.

She reached up, wiping some sweat from her hairline with a deep breath.

The young woman turned, glancing around the patio Chloe had kindly allowed them onto.

Her blue eyes bounced around each corner, glancing at every yellow, pink and blue balloon that was tied to the baluster. The pool could be seen from the other side, and Marinette could really see it coming together.

Granted, Marinette was a little bummed that Adrien couldn't make it. She would have begged Gabriel Agreste in person to cancel the photoshoot at the studio so that Adrien could accompany her and help set up for the party that her and Chloe planned, but the fear on Adrien's face disparaged that idea almost instantly.

If Adrien was intimidated by his own father, then Marinette would certainly be too. She was now his daughter-in-law, surely he wouldn't be easy on her either.

Instead, Adrien remained up with her throughout the night, learning and helping Marinette with the cupcakes and lollipops. They weren't expecting a lot of company - in fact, it was just a small get together to buy gifts for Alya and Nino's baby, but Chloe wanted to make it special and Marinette couldn't have agreed more.

Every mother deserved a baby shower.

Marinette agreed to save some sweets for Adrien, so he could at least try some of the ones he helped make, and with the help of his bodyguard, Marinette was able to pack the baby gifts into the car.

Chloe staggered into a corner, placing the heavy boxes of baby toys and crib pieces. Nino set up the baby swing, stuffing it with diapers and baby wipes.

It didn't seem appropriate to serve alcoholic drinks at a baby shower, and Marinette knew for a fact that Alya would be sour to see everyone drinking without her, so Marinette opted Chloe's servants to bring juices and sodas instead while Marinette prepared the cupcake display.

A small smile tugged on her lips as she set the cupcakes up in a way that appeared to take the shape of one huge bottle.

She glanced up at Chloe's servants as they placed the sodas juices and snacks around the cupcakes. Marinette pressed her lips together, putting the takeout cake boxes her parents gave her from their bakery off to the side, just in case anyone wanted to bring some home.

She knew Alya had an icing craving; she figured perhaps the woman of the afternoon would want to hoard some cupcakes back down to her apartment.

"Should we set up the crib here before I bring her up?" Nino asked, a deep blush on his cheeks as it was quite obvious he was a nervous wreck.

Chloe scoffed, huffing as she stood up to place her hands onto her hips.

"Why would you set it up here?" She teased. "The baby would be sleeping at your place, not up here."

Nino blinked, a nervous smile on his lips as he ran his hand through his hair.

"O-Oh, yeah that's right," he breathed sheepishly. "I'm a nervous wreck."

"I think you'll be fine," Marinette assured, stepping back to look at the cupcake and snack display table. She bit her lip, quickly digging into her pocket for her phone so that she could snap photos and share them with Adrien who would most likely be dying of boredom down at the studio.

"Do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Chloe asked, fixing her white jeans with a flushed face. "I told the servants to buy co-ed toys and onesies. I hope everyone else took the advice."

"We haven't gotten the chance to confirm the baby's gender. I know you can get it looked at via ultrasound, but right now we are still a bit too early in the pregnancy. I know there are blood tests that we can do now to confirm it, but we haven't gotten around to it yet. Planning this wedding and figuring things out especially regarding our living conditions has our hands full," Nino explained, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it," Marinette interjected, hoping to assure Nino. "I made sure that all the gifts that Adrien and I bought were for children of any gender. The colors were neutral, we stuck with green, yellows and whites. As far as anything else that regards your living conditions, I have no problem helping you figure things out."

"That's right," Chloe chimed in with pursed lips. "My father owns many penthouses. In fact, there's one he bought for me, but I'm rarely there. I prefer to be here because my daddy's here all the time, it's closer to the shops and because the hotel penthouses have twenty-four hour servant workers. If you want, you can have my old penthouse...I mean, if you don't mind not having any servants."

Both Nino and Marinette gawked at Chloe, their eyes wide and their faces completely stunned by the sudden gesture.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them, and Chloe blinked, clearing her throat nervously as their gawking had started to make her feel displaced.

"D-Did...did you just give them a penthouse?" Marinette asked, blinking rapidly with a furrowed brow.

"W-Well, yeah! See? I care sometimes," she muttered, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Okay, so I'm going to have to actually talk with you about that because even I think it's too good to be true," Nino breathed. "But right now, I have to go grab Alya. She's sitting in the bodyguard's car and even though the AC is on, she's going rabid from hunger."

Marinette pressed her lips together, nodding as she quickly glanced back at Nino who took a few steps back away from the girls and then eventually leaving to retrieve Alya.

Chloe sighed, a grimace on her face as she slouched forward.

Marinette furrowed her brow, her chest feeling tight at Chloe's exhaustion. She wasn't sure what was up with her, but something seemed off.

She had never seen Chloe look so disassembled in her life. Her skin looked a lot more clammier than usual, her hair had been unkempt, and the bags under her eyes seemed more prominent than she could ever recall it.

Chloe was usually on her game. She was always sassy but had good intentions beneath, while it was nice that she offered Alya and Nino a place to stay, it almost seemed like she was in a rush to get rid of it.

All in all, Chloe seemed more unpleasant than usual. She was more polished and well kept in case she stumbled upon paparazzi, but this was unexpected.

"Chloe, are you alright? You look like you haven't slept a wink. I understand that this was a huge day for you, but I worry that perhaps you've made this keep you up all night," Marinette mused, offering Chloe a warm smile.

Chloe reached up, rubbing her cheek with a look of disdain. She pressed her lips together, glaring at Marinette as the color from her skin only drained more so.

"I'm fine," she replied while crying, stepping away from Marinette. The sweat became more visible against her skin, causing concern to Marinette who stepped closer to her so that she couldn't put anymore space between them.

"Chloe, are you sure? You look like you've had a rough night. You're not usually this riled up, you know you can talk to me-"

"I said I'm fine!" Chloe interjected sharply, her eyes glaring at Marinette who flinched at her tone. "Now drop it."

Chloe pressed her lips together, turning away from Marinette and walking away.

Marinette frowned, her heart pounding inside of her chest as Chloe began walking away.

The young woman sighed, glancing down at the ground with a grimace.

Something didn't seem right with Chloe, but Marinette couldn't help but to feel totally defeated.

* * *

Adrien blinked the moment the camera flashed in his direction. He reached up, fixing the collar of his shirt.

His eyes trained on Nathalie who waited for him behind the cameras. Adrien's bodyguard and driver was also in the room.

A small smile tugged on his lips, as Adrien thought it was funny. He remembered when he first started out in modelling - his father sent his entourage with him everywhere. It didn't matter where he went, they were always with him. When he went to the movies, they were there, when he went to his outside classes for fencing, they were there, hell, when he even went to the store for a snack, they were there.

It was awkward at first when they started to accompany him on his dates with Kagami, but Adrien simply resorted to sneaking out at night in a desperate plea for privacy. He had grown used to having his entourage with him, even though he had to admit that it was awkward at first.

Adrien felt a little giddy. Since marrying Marinette, his father had kept a looser hold on him. He was allowed to hang out with friends again, he was allowed to eat what he wanted, and he was allowed to stay up as late as he wanted. Granted, he was still tied to his father by modelling his clothes and attending his events, Adrien couldn't help but feel he had a bit more freedom.

"We've got a couple of shots in," Adrien murmured, offering his entourage a cheeky grin. "Can I take the shoes off? They hurt."

Adrien felt his heart skip beats within his chest. He knew Marinette would be sending him photos and he knew she'd save him some cupcakes and snacks; he couldn't wait to finish up so that he could see what they were up to.

Though, Adrien wouldn't admit it, he really couldn't wait to see Marinette again.

There was something about the way she smiled at him, that made him feel completely elated. He was proud of how far their relationship had gone, and how comfortable they were with each other.

True, he was sad that Marinette had bumped into the piece of shit that had attacked her, but Adrien was relieved that Marinette opened up to him and allowed him to understand what was going on.

He wanted to share the burden with her, just like she was there for him when he discovered Kagami cheated on him, he wanted to be there for her for her troubles.

Wherever they went..

Whatever they did.

They were going to go through it together.

Nathalie glanced up at Adrien, her blue eyes moving over towards Vincent, the photographer, who simply shrugged and stepped back to switch out the memory card of his camera.

Adrien chuckled. If he was just testing the limits now, it wouldn't hurt to continue to push them.

"I'm erm...I'm also very hungry. I was up all night baking with my wife, I didn't get up early enough to grab breakfast before coming up this way." Adrien glanced over at the clock, obnoxiously pointing to it.

"See? It's lunch time. We can take a little break. Maybe enough for a sandwich or two? Food is good. We should eat," he dragged out, an obnoxious smile on his lips.

Nathalie sighed, shifting her weight to one of her legs.

"Alright, fine. They have fruits prepared down stairs in the lobby. If you want, we can go down and grab you some-"

"No!" Adrien exclaimed, immediately hopping on one of his legs so that he could pull off his uncomfortable Gucci tennis shoe. "I can walk down there on my own," he assured, before he switched to his other foot to pull his shoe off.

The blonde stood awkwardly in his jeans, collared shirt and socks before he placed the shoes down and hopped off the photoshoot set.

He stumbled as he excitedly grabbed his own comfortable sneakers and began to shove his feet into them.

"Adrien," Nathalie reprimanded. "Don't eat anything too heavy. You'll be too tired and sick to finish the work you're scheduled to finish today."

Adrien waved her off dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured, nearly running towards the doors to exit from the building. He quickly swiped his phone off the table and waved awkwardly. "I won't eat too much. Just give me fifteen minutes."

Nathalie parted her lips, ready to offer a rebuttal but paused the moment Adrien slammed the door behind him. She sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Adrien smiled, scrolling through the photos that Marinette had sent him via text message.

He wandered down the hall, chuckling at the cupcake bottle that Marinette had set up. He was just nearly down the hall when he bumped into someone in front of him.

Adrien gasped, stumbling back while holding onto his phone tightly.

"Oh! Sorry!" He breathed, stuffing his phone into his pocket. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay-"

Adrien froze, the moment his eyes landed on a pair of familiar brown eyes and a freckled face. He sighed, his smile immediately dropping from his face as he leaned down and grabbed her hand.

He gently helped Kagami off the ground and she stepped back, the moment she let go of his hand to swipe her skirt.

"Kagami, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice flat and cold as he had completely forgotten that his ex-girlfriend knew his work schedule. In fact, she accompanied him to every single session up until they broke up.

"I...I wanted to talk with you," Kagami sighed, a soft blush dusting her cheeks as she took in his appearance. He always looked so good during his photo shoots, of course it went without saying that his hair and makeup were on point, but he was incredibly mouth-watering.

"About what?" Adrien asked, blinking as he glanced around for a clock, hoping that he had enough time.

Kagami reached up to fix her hair, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

"I miss you. I haven't seen you in weeks, you haven't been answering my phone calls, you won't answer my text or voicemails. It's like you disappeared."

Adrien pressed his lips together, sliding his hands into his pockets as his face remained impassive. While it was true that he couldn't forget what Kagami had done to him, he didn't want to treat her cruelly.

Marinette had mentioned to him a couple of nights before that it would be better to forgive others and to forgive themselves for the mistakes they made in the past. It wasn't worth carrying that burden with them for the rest of their lives. If Marinette could do it, would it be wrong to do it as well?

"I mean, I think that's the point of a breakup. You're supposed to separate. You cheated on me, you can't expect me to jump at the chance to see you again. I'll need some time to unsee you from Luka's waist. I was just unfortunate enough to actually see it," Adrien explained, looking away awkwardly.

He felt bad.

Every time he looked at Kagami, he didn't even see her as his girlfriend or his ex. All he could see was the way she was wrapped tautly around Luka's waist. He couldn't imagine how far they would have went had it not been for Adrien stepping in.

"I'm only human you see, I made a mistake," Kagami whispered, glancing around the empty hallway with a deep blush. Not wanting to make a scene, she kept her voice low, stepping closer to him in case anyone walked by. "I acknowledge that I messed up, I won't make excuses for it anymore."

Adrien clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together as he began to feel anxious. He didn't like having these conversations with her.

All he wanted to do was run away. Just like Luka, he wasn't ready to hear anymore of it. Adrien was used to burying things and pretending like they never existed.

He did it with his mother's disappearance, he did it with his father's coldness towards him, and he had every intention to do it with this situation as well.

"As much as you want to forget about me and as much as you want the past to not exist, it still does," Kagami breathed, lowering her eyes. "We spent four years together - yes, I led astray but my feelings for you were genuine. I'm doing everything I can to change even now to fix things with us. Everything that happened between us was real, they existed. We loved each other, we spent time together, we shared things together. I was here. You were here, we existed..." Kagami pleaded, her eyes glancing up to his face, despite him keeping his gaze away from her. "You can't erase me like this. I want to at least have the opportunity to gain your trust back. Let me be your friend, please if I have to get on my knees and beg, I would. Please, let me be apart of your life. I know you don't believe me, but I love you, I still want to see you."

Adrien sighed, his body growing cold as he was put in a tight spot. Perhaps he wasn't as strong as Marinette. He wasn't sure if he was able to be friends with Kagami. He was still so incredibly angry at what she had done to him and the fact that she had been doing it when they barely started dating. It almost made him feel like she never took him seriously.

"I'm not sure how you want me to respond. I mean, you cheated on me and lied to me throughout the entirety of our relationship. What you and I had wasn't real. You were never real..." Adrien whispered, his gaze finally shifting back to her.

Kagami pressed her lips together, her heart aching in her chest.

"Adrien, you don't know what I felt. You can't tell me what I was thinking or what I wanted to do," she whimpered, her fists clenching together. "I already told you that I won't explain the stupid things that I did, but I miss what we had. I miss the time we spent together. You promised that you would at least try to reconcile with me. Ignoring me doesn't do anything. We both deserve a modicum or respect for the foundation that we built."

"A foundation that you completely destroyed when you shattered trust, Kagami," Adrien interjected calmly. "Put yourself in my shoes, tell me how you'd treat me if you caught me fucking someone else. I didn't just hear it from someone else's mouth and I sure as hell didn't hear you fucking say it."

Kagami bit her lip, her chest heaving as she withheld the tears that threatened to pool at the edges of her brown eyes.

"I've seen you with my own eyes. I would have rather you just tell me you didn't love me," Adrien continued. "Now, every time I look at you, I don't see you as a person I loved, just someone I caught around the hips of another guy."

Adrien glanced at her, quickly looking away as Kagami began to cry. His heart squeezed in his chest, and anxiety began to bubble through his veins.

He needed to remove himself quick.

Adrien brushed passed her, his eyes trained on the elevators at the end of the hall.

Kagami breathed out, reaching over towards him. Her hands gripped around his wrists, preventing him from moving any further.

"Adrien, why won't you listen to me?" She cried softly, her voice quivering. "It's like we talk and I think we are making progress, but then we end up taking two steps back. It's like we are just going around in toxic circles, I'm really trying to work here, but you won't work with me-"

"Because I'm so fucking angry-" Adrien cut in, his voice breaking at the last word. "I'm so, fucking, God damned, angry, Kagami..." he reiterated, lightly tugging his hand away from her.

Kagami immediately dropped her hands to her side, her lip quivering as Adrien continued to walk, leaving her behind.

Adrien felt his heart pound between his ears as he approached the elevators. His hand trembled as he pushed the elevator button, silently praying that it would open or he'd result to taking the steps.

He exhaled, his eyes glancing up at the doors finally opened, and Adrien took the initiative to step inside but paused the moment he heard Kagami speak.

"I'm leaving Paris..."

Her words made his scalp cold.

The male blinked, his heart nearly stopping in his chest.

He furrowed his brow, slowly turning so that he could face her.

"W-What...?"

* * *

"You saw him again?" Alya asked, her voice cutting through the music like a knife.

Marinette flinched, glancing around nervously as she didn't want anyone else to hear.

Nino, Rose, Juleka and their friend, Mylene, had stopped by for Alya's baby shower, and were conversing by the pool casually.

Alya had eaten most, if not all the cupcakes on display, and by the time her feet swelled to the size of balloons, she had to take a seat while enjoying some water to calm and cool herself down.

"I...It's not like I planned to see him. I walked as fast as I could, and I was convinced he was following me until Audrey's assistant came by to tell me Adrien requested I'd be brought back to a hotel to clean up first before returning home," Marinette sputtered, her cheeks growing dark with blush once more.

"Next time you see that guy, don't be afraid of him. You were drunk last time, you were caught off guard and you weren't able to make a clear judgment. Just punch him the fuck out," Alya seethed, her brow furrowing. "And if you can't, just call me and I'll take care of him. It doesn't matter that I'm pregnant, I'll take my chances," Alya muttered, pressing the cup of water to her lips.

"I wouldn't want you to take those chances," Marinette breathed. "But there's a reason why he always comes to me alone."

The young woman furrowed her brow, her heart aching in her chest as she recalled how much she pleaded with her assailant to leave her alone. It almost made her sick to her stomach. Marinette wanted to be angry, but she was more scared than anything else.

"I'm just glad that I called Adrien. He had impeccable timing, when he asked for Audrey's assistant to take me to a hotel to clean up. I'm not sure what would have happened to me by then..."

Alya sighed, shaking her head.

"I try not to think about the what ifs, but if I am thinking about it now, he would have been dead if he tried to do anything to you. You know we wouldn't let it slide."

Marinette pressed her lips together and she glanced down at her lap.

"I'm not sure. I worry that if I get the internship I was hoping for inside of that city, he'd know where I work and start creeping outside my workplace, waiting for me to come out so he can make his move."

"So then take advantage of the assets that being Adrien's wife comes with. He has bodyguards, he has drivers, he has security and connections. Don't leave the building unless someone is with you, and when you have the courage to punch his lights out, do just that. You could even ask Chloe if her mother could amp up their security outside the building. That way you may feel a bit safer."

Marinette sighed, glancing down into her cup of soda. "I'm not sure. I'd feel like such a burden. I don't really like when people go out of their way to help me with problems I created. I feel like even calling the police maybe safer?"

"Girl, you are not a burden, and it's not your fault or your problem that some low life fuck decided to screw with you and tried to harm you after you got visibly drunk. Don't blame yourself for any of that, and we are all here as your friends to love, support and protect you. Like I said, go to Chloe and see if she could amp her mother's security team, and if anything you can get a ban on him, her father is the mayor." Alya murmured, pressing a drink to her lips.

Marinette furrowed her brow, glancing around as she carefully placed her cup down onto the table where the snacks were displayed.

"Speaking of Chloe - where is she?" Marinette asked, her blue eyes glancing around the patio in hopes to find the blonde. Marinette would have been lying if she said she wasn't worried. Something was off about Chloe in the hours before the party, and Marinette was kept on her toes.

"I have no idea...she could have went inside for more refreshments, but I can't say for sure. I'd get up and check, but my feet hurt too much," Alya replied, sitting up straighter in her chair in an attempt to get up.

"Don't worry about it," Marinette pressed, her concern growing ever deeper. "I'll go look for her."

Alya blinked, watching as Marinette left her behind to join the crowd of the others. She sighed, leaning back into her seat with a grimace before she resumed to drinking her ice water.

"Has anyone seen Chloe?" Marinette asked, blinking as the sun had began to set and the solar light clicked in to keep the area lit. "I realised I haven't seen her since everyone arrived."

"I don't believe I've seen her," Rose commented, a frown on her lips. She glanced back at Juleka who shook her head as well.

Marinette sighed, glancing back at Nino who had grabbed a bag of chips and began to make his way back towards Alya who had become a crave monster fiend.

"Nino!" Marinette called out to him, catching him before he could return to Alya. "Have you seen Chloe?"

Nino shook his head.

"Not recently. She went inside the last time I spoke to her. I figured she had one too many cupcakes and got stuck in the bathroom."

Marinette rolled her eyes with a small smile and she hopped up on the front step that led to the penthouse.

She tugged on to the slider doors and stepped inside.

The room was huge.

Marinette had always seen the hotel in magazines but she never actually had the chance to see it in person.

A small smile tugged at her lips, her heart racing as the bed was nicely decorated, the electronics were up to date and it almost brought Marinette back to the time she stayed at her first luxury hotel.

"Chloe?" Marinette asked, stepping onto the magnificent carpet beneath her. "Are you here?" She furrowed her brow, moving deeper inside of the penthouse.

She glanced back, watching as the party faded out from behind her. The music only drew out lower and lower, and Marinette couldn't help but feel dread from the silence.

"Chloe?" Marinette asked, her voice only growing louder in case Chloe was truly stuck in the bathroom. The last thing she wanted to do was see Chloe stuck on the toilet. It was bad enough she could still see Nino's ass, just as dimpled as ever etched into the suppressed corners of her mind.

It was traumatic.

"Chloe?" Marinette asked, her voice growing lower as she wasn't hearing a response. Her eyes moved across the room, searching for anything out of the ordinary. "Are you in h-" Marinette paused the moment she saw a pair of legs sticking out from the other side of the bed.

Her heart sank into her stomach the moment Marinette could spot out the broken glass that lay on the space beside her feet.

"Chloe?!" Marinette breathed, immediately rushing over to the space beside the bed.

Marinette nearly felt sick, tears immediately pooled in her eyes as Chloe lay beside the bed.

She had gone completely limp and her skin was blue. Blood pooled in the palm of her hand from the broken champagne glass and Marinette was almost sure she was ready to pass out from the amount.

"Chloe!" Marinette screamed, her voice quivering as she kneeled down beside her. Her hands trembled as she attempted to lift Chloe into her lap.

She was still warm, but she was not responsive. Marinette wasn't sure what had happened, but from the bluish look on Chloe's skin, this certainly wasn't a good look.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Marinette screamed, panic immediately closing up inside of her chest. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Marinette wasn't sure if anyone could hear her, but she couldn't leave Chloe alone, just in case she did wake up.

"Marinette?" Nino's voice emanated muffled from behind the slider doors. "Is everything okay?"

Marinette gripped on to Chloe's lifeless body, and she tried to crawl out from the uncomfortably taut corner of the room.

"Nino! Chloe is unconscious! I need you to call an ambulance. NOW!" Marinette demanded in a panic. Her blue eyes glanced up as Nino stepped into the room.

Rose stepped in behind him, her eyes widening as she spotted the blood and the glass soiling the carpet.

"Oh my god!" She breathed, immediately brushing past Nino and joining Marinette at her side. She gently removed Chloe from her lap, laying her flat against the ground.

Marinette ran a hand through her hair, her body trembling as the panic got to her. Tears began to pool the edges of her eyes, unable to watch as Rose started to perform CPR.

"I'm calling an ambulance, right now," Juleka piped, running in from behind Nino in a panic.

"What's going on?" Alya asked, her voice emanating from the outside patio.

Nino immediately glanced back at Mylene, his mouth going dry.

"Keep her outside. Alya doesn't need to see this. The stress isn't good for her or the baby," he instructed, watching as Mylene nodded with a panic and rushed over to Alya to keep her inside of her chair.

Marinette kneeled down, her hand grabbing Chloe's hand as she kept it to feel a pulse.

She was about ready to throw up, and though it may have felt like a couple of hours since Rose started CPR, it almost felt like forever since she finally heard a siren.

Chloe just had to be okay...

She just had to...


	58. Chapter 56

**Still gonna update, even though I feel weird that someone assumed I had some sort of pee fetish cause Marinette peed herself from pregnancy in an old fiction I posted 5 years ago and now I'm wondering how many of you think I have a pee fetish.**

**I'M BEING PUNISHED FOR A CRIME 5 YEARS AGO. MY OLD FICS ARE A CRIME.**

**Now you guys can read this chapter in all its PEE FETISH GLORY EVEN THOUGH I'M DYING INSIDE.**

**Also, the scenes are trying to be realistic, y'all can come for my next later. Virgins just don't go tap dancing into coitus.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, I dont have a pee fetish. It's a tasteless joke, even though the hurt from that implication is REAL. I REGRET WRITING FANFICTION!**

**I can't even stand the smell of pee. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**I'll go die now.**

**Also, there isn't anything wrong with pee fetish. If you do, hey that's fine. Good for you, but I just want it to be known that's not what my fics are about.**

* * *

Marinette glanced down at her lap, a sour taste sitting in the back of her mouth. She didn't like being in hospitals, and despite the commotion that went around her the moment she discovered Chloe completely unconscious, Marinette managed to keep an impassive face.

But she was crumbling.

It was a traumatic experience.

The young woman exhaled, her heart aching within the confines of her chest, her eyes trained onto the ground. Her lips lost its colors, and she was sure she was ready to succumb to the overwhelming desires of syncope.

Being in hospital settings such as this made her bones chill. It brought back a surge of memories that Marinette didn't care to go through. In fact, the thought of confronting those memories made her anxious. She'd rather slam her head on the floor than go through something like that.

"Hey..."

Marinette pressed her lips together, immediately glancing up at the sound of his comforting voice. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Marinette was anxious to see Chloe. She wasn't sure if Chloe was willing to see or hear anyone out, but Marinette was willing to try.

It had been such a horrible day, that Marinette was desperate to see a friendly face or hear a friendly voice.

"Adrien..." Marinette breathed as she stood up from the chair outside the ICU room. "I'm so happy to see you..."

Adrien approached her, gently taking her into his arms with a grimace. He buried his face into her shoulder, his hand gently running up and down her back in comforting movements.

Marinette reciprocated the gesture. She furrowed her brow and she nuzzled her face into his chest as her own felt tight. She pressed her lips together, feigning tears that threatened to spill from the edges of her eyes.

"I assured Alya I'd stay with you," Adrien murmured, pulling back so that he could caress his wife's face. "I had my bodyguard take her home. I asked her to text you when she arrived back at her apartment with Nino, the same for the rest of the guests that came."

Marinette scrunched her nose, immediately reaching up to rub her eyes as she tried desperately to rid the image of Chloe's blue skin from her mind.

She exhaled, feeling relief and appreciation for Adrien's rapid response to her calls. Granted, she did feel a little guilty that Adrien left work early, but there was something warm in the thought that she was his first priority.

"Do you know how she's doing?" Adrien asked, lowering his hands down to her waist so that he could pull her in a soft hug. He knew that seeing something like that must've been scary for her, and Adrien was glad that Alya was kept away from it all. A scare that bad wouldn't be good for Alya or the baby she was carrying.

"Y-Yeah. The doctor said she overdosed on opioids, and the alcohol she consumed with it didn't help either. I know they were able to stabilize her and Chloe did regain consciousness, but I'm wondering if she could even remember what had happened at all," Marinette replied, her voice quivering as she leaned against him.

Adrien furrowed his brow, glancing back at the slider doors for Chloe's ICU room.

"Opioids? Since when does Chloe Bourgeois use opioids?" He questioned, stepping aside from her with a look of perplexity.

Marinette shrugged. She was tired, her eyes were bloodshot, and she couldn't think straight. It took hours to move Chloe from the emergency room to the ICU, and she figured if Chloe had become more stabilized, perhaps they'd move her to another unit until she got better.

Nevertheless, Marinette's curiosity was peaked. She wanted to know what Chloe had been doing, and if she needed anyone to talk to, Marinette would be willing to lend an ear.

"I'm not sure, I know she's in there by herself, but I haven't had the courage to go in and talk to her. I worry that she may have experienced something traumatic, and perhaps was trying to get a result of something but she wasn't successful," Marinette breathed, reaching up to rub her eyes once more.

"You mean she tried to commit suicide?" Adrien asked, his green eyes blinking incoherently at the thought.

This whole time he thought Chloe was spoiled while growing up. Granted, she was still a bit rough around the edges but he'd like to believe she had grown from that. She certainly wasn't completely insufferable, and for a moment, Adrien was sure to have seen some humanity come from her. She was being nice to Marinette, Alya, and Nino so there was something good coming from her.

He never thought that Chloe would be broken enough to try to take her own life.

"I can't really say for sure. I want to believe it was an accident, but if she's going through something, I'd want her to at least know that I understand her," Marinette sighed, a deep blush brewing beneath her freckled skin. "If I can open up to her about my trauma, maybe she'd feel comfortable enough to talk to me. I don't want anything to happen to her..."

Adrien shifted his weight, keeping his arm hooked around Marinette's waist as he guided her to sit back down on the chairs outside the room with a grimace.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want you to suffer living through your own trauma again, trying to help someone else..." Adrien chastised with a look of reluctance. "I really worry about that, you know."

Marinette pouted, her heart aching in her chest. While it was true that she hadn't known Chloe for long, she did truly care about her. She enjoyed the events that Chloe invited her to; it was a sweet gesture to plan a baby shower for Alya, and Marinette was grateful for Chloe's work on her wedding day. She recalled the last time she met with Chloe, and her heart ached at the memory of her friend conceding that she never had many friends.

If Marinette could somehow be that friend for Chloe, maybe there was still hope to change her perspective on things.

Marinette didn't want to be the hero of Paris, but if she could be a heroine in her own way, perhaps she could save someone's life in the best way she knew how.

By supporting and caring for someone she had grown to love as a good friend.

"I just don't want her to feel alone. If I can somehow reach out to her and let her know that someone's here for her, she wouldn't have to go through such great lengths to find some relief in the dark..." Marinette turned her attention to Adrien with a timid smile. She slowly reached over for his hand, lacing her fingers into his with a small blush.

"After all, I was able to find my light... maybe it's a good idea to share a bit of it to help our friends out of the dark."

Adrien glanced down at their hands, his heart squeezing in his chest as he had begun to feel like a high schooler with a crush. A weary smile tugged at his lips, and Adrien squeezed her hand with reassurance.

"I guess that means you're the ladybug heroine. Just… make sure you be careful..." Adrien murmured, teetering on the edge of trepidation. He admired Marinette's inner strength, but for some reason that only made him worry more so.

She seemed like the type of person to wear her heart on her sleeve, and Adrien learned quickly why that was such a dangerous way to live.

"I'll follow in after you. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come back here next to me, okay?" Adrien assured, bringing the back of her hand to his lips where he pressed a gentle kiss to her skin.

Marinette pressed her lips together, offering her husband a soft nod before she eventually stood up.

The young woman inhaled, her blue eyes latched on to the slider door handle of Chloe's room before she eventually held onto it. She trembled softly, worried about Chloe's wellbeing before she finally stepped inside to see her.

Chloe lay on her side, the lines beneath her eyes deepening. If she certainly didn't look like she was just hit by a truck, she definitely felt like it.

She felt muggy, her head was killing her, and save for the IVs stuck into the back of her hand, she had felt like she was completely shattered.

There were pins and needles in almost every appendage. If she could sleep forever, Chloe would certainly opt for that decision.

Marinette shyly stepped into the room, her blue eyes glancing around the area with a timid expression. The young woman slowly slid the door closed slightly behind her, in case she needed Adrien to come in.

"Hey..." Marinette breathed, a small blush coating her cheeks as Chloe simply closed her eyes. "I-I...I came to see how you were feeling."

There was a brief silence and Chloe sighed. Her head was pounding, and she felt sick. All she wanted to do was keep herself in the dark. Every sound, every movement, and every flicker of the light hurt her head and eyes immensely.

"I'm fine..." Chloe sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. "You can go now."

Marinette frowned, her soul almost immediately deflating at Chloe's impassiveness. She reached up, rubbing the back of her neck with a grimace.

She could tell that Chloe was angry, and Marinette didn't want to believe it was because she had deterred her plan to potentially end her life.

"Chloe..." Marinette pleaded, her voice quivering. "I'm here for you. I understand you may be mad at me for calling an ambulance, but you should know that you're not here to do it alone." Marinette paused, pressing her lips together as Chloe simply turned away.

Her eyes widened, and her heart shattered instantly, but somehow she remained obdurate. Something in her moral code told her that to leave Chloe wasn't right.

"Look… a couple of months ago, I was at a bar for a party to celebrate my wedding," Marinette continued, shifting her weight. "I… I got drunk and careless, someone approached me and asked for a dance and so I foolishly agreed..." Marinette breathed, her heart racing as she had started to struggle with keeping herself together.

The fact that she knew about Adrien waiting for her on the other side made the situation all the scarier.

She was embarrassed, she was afraid, but the more she thought about it, the more she tried to tell herself that it wasn't her shame to bear.

Someone thought it was okay to take advantage of her and attempt to assault her while completely inebriated and vulnerable. She shouldn't have to be the one who was embarrassed about something like that.

It simply wasn't her fault

Any decent human being wouldn't have done that.

"S-Someone tried to assault me in the back room. I know I try to block out some of it-" Marinette sputtered, shuddering at the way her words sounded coming out of her mouth. "But even I find myself thinking about horrible, horrible things regarding that night."

Her fists clenched, her blue eyes remaining on Chloe as the blonde slowly turned in her bed to face her.

There was a sliver of hope that Chloe couldn't be too mad at her. Marinette wouldn't think that reacting fast to her declining health wasn't the worst thing Marinette had ever done in her life.

Perhaps there was a chance that Chloe would finally listen to her. She'd open up, speak to someone about her struggles, and potentially get help to lead a better life.

"My point is-" Marinette prompted, clearing her throat. "That if I can find the courage to speak about it, there's still a possibility to turn your life arou-"

"You're not the only one who suffers from trauma, Marinette," Chloe interjected sharply, her voice cold. "I asked you to leave, so you should leave. I'm not going to talk about anything and I didn't ask for anyone's help, especially yours..."

Marinette froze, her skin growing cold at Chloe's abrasiveness. Her cheeks grew warm with embarrassment and it was only then that Marinette had truly felt defeated.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she murmured timidly. "I hope I didn't step on your toes, I will leave you alone..." her voice trailed off softly.

Marinette sighed, her heart squeezing inside of her chest as she could feel Adrien approach her from behind.

His fingers gently laced within hers, tugging her closer to him. The young woman stumbled into him, her eyes remaining on Chloe even as he lightly tugged her out of the room.

She couldn't get her out of her head.

Perhaps it was a bad idea to relive her drama and Adrien was right all along.

But Marinette couldn't understand it.

What could she have possibly done for Chloe to not hate her?

* * *

Marinette stared down into her glass of water as she sat on the barstool of her kitchen island.

She scolded herself for her inevitable ineptitude. She almost felt embarrassed, for opening up to Chloe like that with a positive mindset, only to be shut down almost immediately.

It was almost like she had worked up all that courage to talk about it, all for nothing.

She felt so defeated.

The more she thought about things, the more she realised how vulnerable she actually was. Things were getting to her, and now that she had time to think about everything, Marinette felt guilty for being alive.

She wasn't able to help Chloe in the way she wanted to, she had to shut down Luka despite his poetic love confession, she was sure that Kagami hated her guts and in fact, probably wished she was dead. Alya's baby shower was completely ruined, Marinette was nearly assaulted at her own party to celebrate her marriage, her parents wanted grandchildren that she could not provide and Marinette was still shaken that she had to shut down the first person she's ever been with. She hadn't seen him for so long and she gave him so much of her life, just so he could show up out of the blue as if the things he did, didn't completely destroy her.

Adrien stood across from her, his green eyes staring into his glass of water as well.

Just like Marinette, he couldn't stop thinking as well. He couldn't get the sound of Kagami's voice out of his head. The fact that she was leaving Paris had shaken him. True, she had lied to him and shattered his trust, but at one point she was all he knew. What she had said before was utterly true. There were things they did together that existed.

They had a relationship at one point and despite his desire to erase it, those things existed. She was a part of his life, and even though he didn't know what she had been doing at the time, it felt real to him. She taught him everything he knew. Somehow, her leaving Paris felt as if there would be another hole in his life. The fear of that reminded him very much of his mother's disappearance.

He had been thinking too much about how much his father could care less about him, about how he wasn't raised as a child of love and the fact that he couldn't protect Marinette the way he wanted to that night she had bumped into her assailant during her interview.

Adrien still couldn't rid the thought of Kagami and Luka, he couldn't stop thinking about Luka's bold love confession regarding Marinette, and Adrien was depleted completely at the audacity of his cousin who decided return to fuck everything up just as Marinette was finally getting back on her feet.

Life just seemed unfair.

And it certainly wasn't easy.

Neither of them knew just how emotionally and mentally as well as physically exhausting living was.

Marinette pressed her fingertips into the glass and she exhaled with a grimace.

"Do you ever just feel..." Marinette breathed, her voice trailed off as it died into the thick air between them.

"Subjugated?" Adrien asked, finishing off her question with a dry smile. "Yeah..." he sighed, bringing the glass of water to his lips.

Marinette nodded subtly, mocking the gesture as she too pressed the glass of water to her pink lips.

"Kagami told me that she was leaving Paris," Adrien conceded, his heart squeezing within the confines of his chest. Even uttering the words out loud seemed painful to hear.

He scolded himself for being hurt. He wanted to take Marinette's advice and live without any regret, but he wasn't strong enough. He was a lost cause. Adrien had felt so conflicted about his emotions, he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"You saw Kagami today?" Marinette asked, a small pout forming on her lips as her heart began to sink into the burning acid within her stomach.

Adrien placed the glass down onto the marble top of the island table.

"No, I forgot that she often came to my photoshoots, so she knew a lot about my schedule. I decided to go on break and she showed up just to tell me that she didn't like that I was ignoring her and that she decided to leave Paris because of how badly we ended it."

Marinette pressed her lips together, her fingertips continued to tap alongside the cool glass of her water.

"O-Oh..." she breathed, a small frown forming on her lips.

She didn't want to chase Kagami out of town either and Marinette couldn't help but feel a little sad about that too.

No one should feel like they have to leave their home because of a sour relationship.

"I'm so sorry. I really hope she comes around. She shouldn't leave because of something like that. I think she should learn to give you time, at least give you room to think about whether or not you want to pursue a friendship."

Adrien pressed his palms onto the countertop, placing his weight onto them as he glanced down with a look of subtle contemplation.

"I'm not sure what I want when it comes to her anymore. It's like I don't want to be her friend, but I don't want her to feel like she has to leave because of me either. I'm sad that it turned out this way, but Paris is a big city, she could go anywhere around these streets… I just feel empty somehow."

Marinette subtly nodded as she lowered her eyes back to the countertop. Her blue eyes landed on his hands as they pressed against the marble and she sighed, tracing his wedding band with her eyes.

"I know the feeling. It feels like there's some sort of void in me..." Marinette conceded shamefully. "Like… there are times I feel desperate for something to fill them, or I'd feel incomplete. The pain becomes unbearable."

Adrien glanced up at her, his green eyes sought hers and he bit his lip. He remained silent, his mind racing at a million miles a minute.

Would it be pathetic to admit that he was feeling the same way? It was such a stupid notion, but with everything happening, Adrien discovered voids from his past and his potential future.

How could things seem so promising at first glance, and then get completely torn down?

It seemed cruel.

He lowered his head, slowly moving away from the countertop so that he could drop his hands to his sides.

Marinette felt desperate. She had felt this way before, and her mind reverted back to the cruel wanting that brewed deep inside of her. She longed to be held, she longed to be loved, she had hoped that Adrien could somehow fill those voids that she couldn't stand to feel anymore. This was one of the many cases where Marinette craved Adrien's undivided attention.

"Can you have sex with me?" She asked, her words slipping from her lips without even thinking.

Adrien glanced up at her, a small smile tugging on his lips as he offered her a lightheaded chuckle. It was indeed a random and out of the blue question, but he found it amusing.

"I'm not sure. Are you supposed to ask so casually?" He asked, crossing his arms tautly across his chest with a lift of a brow.

Marinette blushed at the teasing lilt of his voice and she immediately glanced back down into her water timidly.

"S-Sorry. It came out wrong. I thought that somehow trying to integrate into one another would help fill the emptiness and the voids we were both feeling," she breathed, immediately pressing the glass of water to her lips.

Adrien ran his thumb through the inside of his upper lip before rubbing his digit on to his chin.

"Wouldn't it be better to have our voids filled before doing anything like that? It seems as though the foundation would be stronger if we were both happy and then we brought our happiness to one another. I want our relationship to feel fulfilled, I don't know if using each other to fill the voids we have would solidify our genuine feelings for one another. I think we deserve better than that," Adrien explained, keeping his voice calm as Marinette placed the glass down onto the marble top.

Marinette pressed her lips together, running her tongue behind her lips before she shifted into her seat.

"What if I told you that I want to have sex with you because I trust you. What if I told you that I'm not doing this to fill a void, but because I feel ready? What if I just want to have sex with you? Would you deny me if I asked?" She asked, her blue eyes moving up to his green eyes.

She steadied her breathing and she clutched onto her cup even tighter as her heart began to pick up the pace.

Adrien furrowed his brow, his gaze remaining firm on her.

He managed to crack a smile but wasn't sure if Marinette was being serious or not.

"Don't be silly, my ladybug. You aren't ready. I thought these are things you're supposed to know… don't you?" He asked, his own heart racing relentlessly at the thought of finally making love to Marinette.

Marinette slowly moved her glass of water to the side of the countertop and she climbed off the bar stool.

The young woman moved closer towards him, her breath growing rigid at the smell of his cologne and the warmth of his skin.

She reached for his hand, her fingers delicately lacing into his and she looked up at him.

Adrien was completely taken, his chest feeling tight at the immaculate blue eyes that sought his in the dim light of their kitchen. He could feel the warmth of her skin, and from their close proximity, Adrien swore he could count every single freckle on her beautiful pale skin.

He parted his lips as he could feel her trembling as she took his hand, and it took everything inside of him not to take her lips right then and there.

"I want to..." she breathed softly. "I want to learn with you. I want to do this with you," Marinette whispered, her hand only squeezing around his.

She leaned into him, her lips parting as she pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. She closed her eyes, exhaling as Adrien naturally wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer.

He closed his eyes, turning his head towards her so that he could press gentle kisses to her warm cheek. He furrowed his brow, holding her closer against him as he simply longed to feel her against him.

"Okay..." he breathed. "Let's try it..."

* * *

His heart wouldn't calm down. The sight of her beneath him was ravishing.

His mind was a blur, and he recalled her guiding him up to their bedroom.

Her hands trembled as she slipped them beneath the soft fabric of his shirt. She searched his body, her digits running along the soft planes of his chest before they slipped beneath the band of his jeans.

He had kissed her senseless, holding her on to the bed while they eagerly shed their clothes, and yet here she was beneath him, shaking like a leaf in a gale.

Her legs were parted, resting onto either side of his hips, and her hand was tucked between her thighs. Her dark hair sprawled against the white pillows beneath her, and her blush traveled down to her chest and shoulders.

She parted her lips, her breath rigid as her chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale. Her eyes remained on his, and there was a tight feeling inside of his chest.

Were they really going to do this?

Marinette felt like this whole thing was a dream. One moment she was kissing him until she couldn't feel her face, and the next moment she was lying beneath him, both of them completely naked.

If someone had told her from the beginning that the person she was contracted to wed who had a girlfriend and had no prior knowledge to her existence whatsoever would end up between her legs, she would have flipped her shit.

The genuine side of her enjoyed his company. She loved the way he treated and handled her. Granted, deep down Marinette felt voids. She desperately needed him in one way or another. She had hoped that finally being held in his arms, she'd find what she was looking for, she'd somehow feel complete. She needed this, it had to fix her somehow.

"Are you sure about this?" Adrien asked, reaching over to gingerly grab her wrist to draw her hand away from her sex. "You know you can tell me if you aren't ready. I'll stop right away. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do..."

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart squeezing in her chest as she nodded. Her face only grew warmer the more she watched Adrien settle between her legs.

"I'm sure..." she murmured softly, biting her lip as his hands gripped onto the bedsheets beneath her.

She needed to be ready.

She just had to be ready.

She exhaled, closing her eyes as Adrien hooked the bend of her knees into the bend of his elbows. He held on to one of her thighs as his other hand released her so that he could guide himself to her entrance.

Marinette gripped on to the sheets, her brow furrowing as she felt him move.

_She could do this._

_She could do this._

_She could do this._

_She could do this._

A small gasp emanated from her lips as she felt pressure. She gripped even tighter as Adrien moved his hips, and it was only then that she felt a stinging sensation. She immediately tensed up, her heart racing relentlessly within the confines of her chest.

"Ngh!" Marinette whimpered, immediately pressing her thighs together so that her knees pressed against his chest. "I-It hurts!" She cried out, drawing her hips away from his in a quivering movement.

Adrien blinked only moments before a pillow smacked straight into his face. He sighed, allowing her to move away from him as he reached up to tug the pillow away from his face.

Marinette curled up, pressing her legs together as she gripped on to her own pillow. She buried her face into the fabric, her mind immediately scolding her for pulling away.

She knew that it would hurt at some point, but she didn't think him subtly moving in her would hurt that bad.

It was frustrating.

She was incredibly annoyed with herself for being such a baby.

Adrien frowned, seeing Marinette trembling from beneath him. From his perspective, he had barely just made it inside of her before she had moved away and thrown a pillow at him.

He lightly lay beside her, deciding that it simply wasn't going to happen that night. Adrien closed his eyes, pressing his lips against her shoulder with a grimace.

"Your skin isn't warm anymore..." he whispered, reaching over to tug the blanket over their bodies.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her chest feeling tight as her feelings of ineptitude finally washed over her completely.

She wanted to do this so badly.

But why couldn't she? She couldn't understand. She thought that if she wanted herself to do it, if she wanted to feel whole, if she wanted to feel loved, she could do this.

But why couldn't she actually do it?

She exhaled, her brow furrowing as tears pooled at the edges of her eyes. She gripped on to the pillows, feeling completely defeated and frustrated as Adrien carefully wrapped his arms around her and drew her delicately towards him.

"Why can't we do it?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering, as she trembled in his arms. "I wanted to do it… why can't we do it?"

Adrien frowned, hearing the tremble in her voice and knew right away that she was upset with herself for not being able to go through what she had said she was wanting since they left the kitchen. He closed his eyes, pressing gentle kisses to the back of her neck with a soft hum.

"Because we were doing it for all the wrong reasons. It just comes down to the fact that you aren't ready, and you shouldn't force yourself to do something you aren't ready to do. Don't beat yourself up over it. When that time comes, it comes. You don't have to worry about anything, just let it happen naturally," Adrien murmured, resting his chin against her shoulder and lightly brushing his cheek against hers.

Marinette sniffled, her tears spilling from her cheeks as she leaned into him. All she wanted to do was hide.

She was incredibly disappointed with herself.

"Are you upset? That we couldn't even after I said that we could?" Marinette asked in a broken whisper, her eyes closing as she tried to keep the remaining tears inside of her eyes.

Adrien squeezed her reassuringly, keeping her pressed against his body.

"Of course I'm not disappointed," he murmured softly. "As I said before, I've never done it before and I'm not sure what I should be expecting, but I'm willing to wait until you're completely ready. I want it to feel as good for you as it would for me. I think that's the real pleasure of it all… to make sure you're comfortable and feeling good." Adrien turned his head in towards her neck, pressing gentle kisses to her skin.

Marinette sniffled, her heart squeezing in her chest as she finally exhaled. Her mind still nagged her for being in such an embarrassing and compromising position but she was grateful that Adrien understood.

He always understood, ever since the very first time she found herself tangled in him.

Whether it be from when she accidentally sent him a photo in her bikini, or when she slammed the door in her face when he caught her singing and simply when she had climbed on top of him that night they were both drunk.

She reached down, her fingertips brushing against his forearms as they remained around her and she bit her lip.

"Thank you, Adrien..." she whispered, hoping that in her heart she would know the time she was finally ready to have him.


	59. Chapter 57 (Mini Chapter)

️️ MINI CHAPTER ️ ️

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes, feeling muggy from the meds she had taken before.

Her body felt incredibly heavy. She almost felt as if she wouldn't be able to climb out of bed and live a normal life again.

She would have walked around, just to feel the floor beneath her toes, but the catheter inside proved the task of getting up to be even more difficult.

Her brow furrowed, her blue eyes moving towards the door as it slid open and a blond male stepped inside.

Chloe immediately rolled her eyes, closing them immediately as the mere sight of him made her incredulously anxious. Especially at a time like this, Chloe couldn't be bothered. She was sure the night he stopped by her penthouse would be the last time she'd see him.

"Are they just letting anyone inside?" Chloe asked, her chest growing tight the moment her scratchy voice escaped her pale lips. "I thought I asked for no visitors."

Felix sighed, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He glanced down at her, shifting his weight with a simple shrug.

"I suppose it's the last name I decided to take on..." he rasped, pulling a chair out from beside her bed. "It gets me places..."

He sat down, immediately leaning into the chair and folding his hands against his stomach as he glanced up at Chloe with a blank expression.

"Chloe, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, his voice strained as the lines beneath his eyes deepened. "Were you really that fucked up just by seeing me?"

Chloe furrowed her brow, immediately turning over so that she could face her back away from him. She gripped on to the pillow as her heart sank into her stomach. A small blush dusted across her cheeks and Chloe tried everything she could not to hyperventilate.

"I-It was an accident. I wasn't thinking, I started becoming careless and I went too far," she conceded, her voice quivering the more she thought about how everything went black the moment she overdosed. "Why'd you come? To rub it in my face how you're going to tell everyone my secret?"

Felix groaned, reaching up with one of his hands to pinch the bridge of his nose with vexation.

It went without saying that Chloe was reckless all the time. Since the moment they first met, Felix almost felt as if he had to babysit her.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about your drug addiction, Chloe," he deadpanned, his hand dropping back down on to his lap. "I know I said in the past that I would, but I sort of don't care about it anymore..."

Chloe opened her eyes, scoffing with a furrowed brow as she remained completely unconvinced.

"Your secret was already out. Marinette knows what you did to her. You told me that if I told anyone that I saw you with your mistress, you'd tell everyone about my addiction," Chloe explained, her voice cracking at the last word. "But now it doesn't seem fair. You still have this over my head. You could still tell my father, my friends..." her voice trailed off the moment her mind reflected back to her mother. "M-My mother..."

"I'm not going to tell your mother. Yes, Marinette found out about my infidelity, I tried to reconcile, she decided to stay friends...I told you I had some time in London to think. I'm not the same man that I was before," Felix explained. "In fact, I'm growing concerned about how bad it's gotten. I really think you should consider reh-"

"Don't say it!" Chloe interjected, immediately whipping back to glare at Felix who remained unphased at Chloe's sudden hostility. "I have it under control. You made me anxious when you stopped by, so I needed to up it. Once you leave and never come back, I'll be back to where I started. I can stop anytime I want. I don't need anyone's help."

Felix pressed his lips together, sarcastically nodding as he rolled his eyes. He folded his hands back onto his stomach and glanced up at the ceiling.

"That's bullshit. Every addict says they can stop when they want. The main symptom is denial that there is a problem. Yes, you may have seen me with my mistress, I was terrified that you were going to tell the press about my secret relationship. I blackmailed you into keeping quiet because I was terrified to have Marinette find out that I was cheating on her. But I already told you before that I won't say anything about it. I don't care that you know anymore..."

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, her heart aching in her chest at the sound of Marinette's name. She could vividly remember the young woman standing in the corner of her room, attempting to reach out to her before Chloe coldly rejected her.

She exhaled, a cold scoff escaping her lips as she gripped even tighter on to the pillow.

"Marinette...I can't even look at her the same. I feel so guilty knowing that I knew what her boyfriend was doing and I kept quiet," Chloe whispered. "I don't even deserve to look at her. I can't be around her..."

Felix furrowed his brow, leaning up to prop his elbows onto his knees. Knowing how Chloe was, he knew how she often pushed people away when she was guilty, and she often did it in the most cruel ways she knew how.

"The fuck does that mean? You're treating her like shit?" Felix asked, perking a brow as he glanced up at her.

Chloe sighed, keeping her lips pressed into a tight line as even the thought of how she treated Marinette moments before crumbled her.

"I...I don't want her to be friends with someone like me. I don't know what else to do to make things right, but I thought that if I did this, she would remember not to come near me or be friends with me."

Felix groaned, reaching up to run his hand through his hair.

He dragged his hand down his face, an annoyed expression plastered onto him as he moved his eyes away from her.

"So then just be honest with her. Talking to her about your troubles isn't my place, but God damn it, Chloe, you can't do that. I know it sounds hypocritical coming from a scumbag like me, but that should tell you something. Even I had to talk to Marinette and tried to make things right; pushing her away like this is incredibly wrong, especially because I know she would understand you. Don't make her feel like she did something for you to hate her," he explained, leaning back into the chair to fold his hands against his stomach.

Chloe breathed in, her eyes burning beneath her lids the moment she felt tears pooling behind them. The fluid leaking out from the edges of her eyes as she gripped on to the pillows even tighter at the thought of Marinette believing that she tried to kill herself. Chloe was well aware that Marinette believed that she was angry or hated her for deterring her goal to ultimately kill herself, when that wasn't the case at all.

Chloe simply had an addiction that started from a ploy to get her mother's attention. It had only increased due to the neglect, and the fact that Chloe had money - it was easy access to any drug she wanted.

Chloe had voids within herself as well, and she needed as much as she could to numb the pain of it, but in the end it was only detrimental to her life and her wellbeing as a whole.

Knowing that Felix knew, and knowing he returned only exacerbated the anxiety she felt that he would tell someone.

Chloe fucked up her own life, and the more she thought about it, the more she simply felt more and more mad with herself.

"I...I don't hate Marinette..." Chloe breathed, seeing herself in the young woman she rejected just like she had done so many times when her mother rejected her.

Felix glanced up at her, his eyes moving towards her shoulder, noticing them shake as Chloe began to cry.

"I...I hate myself..."


	60. Chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Sex does NOT hurt for everyone, including virgins. It also does for some people as well and in other cases it does hurt and it feels good. It really depends on the person.**

**Perhaps I wasn't transparent enough in chapter 14 when Alya explained the logistics of it when Marinette asked.**

**Everyone is different. I don't want to confuse some readers who dont have experience to believe that first time sex will ALWAYS hurt when that's not always the case. Marinette was tense, there was no foreplay and Marinette reiterated that she preferred foreplay before her first time in chapter 15 so that it would feel good.**

**Also Adrien and Marinette didn't have sex yet. They tried to but Marinette clearly wasn't ready.**

**I hope you all can understand that basics of sex and fiction. Know that everyone is different and yes, foreplay helps a ton but its entirely up to the person and how they deal with it.**

**If you can't understand that or are too young to understand that, then you probably should not be reading this story.**

**I'll try and be more transparent next time.**

* * *

"I told you to stay still..."

Marinette felt her heart sink.

The sound of it's voice, the way it held her down, the way it forced her to bend over.

She was exposed. She could feel her skirt pooled at her ankles as well as her underwear.

Her heart hurt, and despite how much she opened her mouth to scream, nothing came out. She was forced to stay where she was, and the booming sound of the music drowned everything else out.

She whimpered, her body aching as he began to hit her. Her body trembled the moment he ripped off her clothes and Marinette was completely exposed.

She groaned even more so, her knees pressing together as they were close to giving out.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, her chest heaving as she began to cry. She was a heaping naked mess the moment it approached her from behind.

"No..." she breathed, her voice breaking.

"No! Don't touch me, leave me alone!"

Marinette panted, her hands pushing off the wall. She felt its arms around her, holding her tightly.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she began to thrash and kick, her voice raising from her throat as no matter how much she screamed, or how hard she kicked or punch, she couldn't get away from it.

She was helpless.

She was defeated.

She was going to lose.

Marinette cried out, her eyes burning with tears as she felt its arms only grow tighter around her, and with one last cry for help she finally opened her eyes.

"Hey!"

Marinette jumped at the sound of Adrien's voice. She opened her eyes, exhaling as she couldn't see in the dark.

Her body trembled and Marinette closed her eyes once more, gripping on to the sheets as she tried to calm her heart.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, his voice heavy and laced with fatigue as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "It sounded like you were having a bad dream..."

Marinette pressed her lips together as her heart felt tight within her chest. She naturally allowed him to swathed his arms around her and pull her close. She closed her eyes, resting her face against his chest with a rigid breath. Her heart continued to pound erratically within the confines of her chest and it was almost painful. She buried her face into his chest, unable to say anything as the memory of her nightmare and the memory of the assault she endured that night remained etched in her brain.

She sought comfort in the warmth of Adrien's arms because she felt safe there. She knew she could trust him and as far as her relationship went with Adrien he had never given her a reason not to trust him, nor did he ever hurt her physically. He never forced himself on her and Adrien was kind and understanding when it came to her hesitation regarding sex.

Marinette wasn't afraid of the act in itself, but she was incredibly scared of the pain that came with it.

It meant any sort of pain

Whether it be physical or emotional. The last thing Marinette wanted to do was experience pain regarding the reasons for sex

And that was what Nick did to her that night when he tried to assault her during the party.

Marinette was worried that the fear of sex only was exacerbated since that night and for a moment, Marinette was genuinely worried that she wouldn't ever be able to give herself to Adrien because of the trauma.

"It'll be okay..." Adrien whispered, holding her in the dark as his hands rubbed up and down her back in soothing motions.

A deep blush brewed on her cheeks as Marinette realised that they were still naked from the night before, and it certainly posed a compromising position that would have been awkward if the situation wasn't so dire.

"You'll be fine. I'm right here with you, nothing's going to harm you while I'm here..." Adrien slurred, the fatigue evident within the sound of his voice.

She furrowed her brow, her eyes screwing shut as she listened to the sound of Adrien's heartbeat as he attempted to calm her down.

She pressed her lips together, guilt enveloping her as she couldn't help but to blame herself.

Everything was her fault, and she needed to forget about the pain.

Perhaps if she buried it deep down, then she wouldn't have to make Adrien suffer for her stupid mistakes anymore.

* * *

"Girl, why are you daytime drinking? It's barely noon!" Alya hissed, her eyes wide as Marinette pressed her bottle of Bière de Garde to her pink lips.

It wasn't often that Alya and Marinette met up for brunch, especially now that they were both in serious relationships and Alya often slept until afternoon with her pregnancy cravings keeping her up all night, but when the new diner opened up in central city Paris, they both couldn't wait to get their hands on it.

Marinette was even more ecstatic to learn that there had been alcoholic beverages added on to the menu, and the young woman wasted no time requesting a bottle.

"What? No other restaurants are serving at this hour." Marinette retorted, taking a quick swig of her drink before placing the bottle back down on to the tabletop. "I'm gonna get my money's worth."

Alya folded her hands against the table, playfully rolling her eyes before she nervously glanced around the packed dining room.

"I suppose there's a reason for that. No one wants to get drunk at eleven in the morning. That is excluding you, of course." Alya murmured, moving her eyes back to Marinette who playfully shimmied in her chair and took another swig.

"I guess it's time I get dunked on." Marinette teased, placing her bottle back down against the table before offering her friend a cheeky grin.

Alya sighed, slumping forward as she rested her elbows against the table with a grimace.

"Are you drinking because of what you saw with Chloe? I mean, I'd understand how traumatic that must have been to you. That baby shower was such a nice gesture but it ended up turning into a mess."

Marinette sighed, her heart sinking into the sour acid of her stomach the moment Alya mentioned Chloe. She couldn't rid the harsh words that Chloe had told her, and truth be told, Marinette couldn't rid the feeling of Nick's grimy hands on her. There was a possibility that Marinette was subconsciously drinking in an attempt to numb herself, but she couldn't be so sure.

As far as she was concerned, she had always drank even more her previous encounters.

"I texted Felix about the situation. I told him that my friend Chloe was in the hospital and just needed someone to vent. He mentioned that he and Chloe may have known each other, especially because their families are so tight knit, he told me to brush it off as some sort of depression and to not take Chloe's words to heart. I can't stop thinking about it though. I feel so foolish." Marinette conceded, reaching up to run her hands through her hair.

Marinette tried to forget much of what happened that night. In fact, that night was a complete disaster all in itself. She couldn't get Chloe to open up to her, she couldn't make love to Adrien. All she could remember to the ending of that night was venting to Alya about what Chloe had said until she cried herself to sleep with frustration that her friend was mad at her and that she was so scared of pain that she wouldn't allow herself to properly have sex with her husband.

She truly felt like some sort of failure.

"I can't believe you're still talking to that scumbag after everything he did to you." Alya sighed, shaking her head at the thought of allowing Felix into their lives once more. "You have a strong heart, I dont think I could ever forgive someone for doing that to me. Thank you- next."

Marinette snorted, twirling the bottle of beer in her palms as she playfully shimmied her shoulders.

"I'm so fucking grateful for my ex-"

"Okay-" Alya rasped, immediately interjecting Marinette's subtle song intro. The brunette grabbed the beer bottle, sliding it away from the both of them and allowing it to settle in the corner. "Enough drinking for you. The last thing we want is for us to break out in song in the middle of a restaurant."

Marinette chuckled, shaking her head as she folded her menu and placed it to the side with a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not drinking because of Chloe. I may be dumb because I decided to forgive Felix and allow him to be in my life as a friend even though the things he did were messed up, and yeah I'm having weird dreams, but I'm just drinking to drink. My life has been a weird daytime drama since I got married but I'm looking forward to it going into a positive direction." Marinette explained, feeling desperate as she had hoped that her own words were true.

Alya pressed her lips together, her fingers tapping against the tabletop as she contemplated.

"Is...is everything going on okay with Adrien? I hear that things usually get more intense after marriage. I'm sure it might be the same case with you guys if we are following statistics."

Marinette blushed, immediately shaking her head as her heart began to squeeze inside of her chest. "I mean, it's not intense as if we are arguing all the time or that we aren't getting along..." Marinette confessed, reaching up to rub her hand against the back of her neck with a nervous expression. "B-But there's one thing I'm worried about..."

Alya perked a brow, leaning onto her elbows as she moved closer towards Marinette from across the table with an inquisitive expression.

"Oh? What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes widening with curiosity.

Marinette inwardly scolded herself. She had made a mental notion that she wouldn't talk to Alya about her intimate life with Adrien. In fact, she knew that her and Adrien had something for one another but Marinette didn't recall ever getting into the logistics of things.

Albeit it being embarrassing, Alya was her best friend. She had more experience in this department than she did and for as long as she knew Alya, she had told her everything. She never kept secrets, especially because Marinette trusted Alya with her life.

"W-We...we tried to be intimate last night. I got really nervous and clammy." Marinette whispered, leaning closer despite Alya's eyes growing wider than saucer plates. "I-It started to feel uncomfortable so I kinda threw a pillow at him and he had to stop. It started to get awkward and even when seeing him this morning I kinda felt bad about it. He says it's not a big deal, but I guess I care about these things too much."

Alya gasped, her jaw dropping as she quickly glanced around. The brunette reached up, clamping a hand over her mouth.

Marinette groaned, inwardly slapping herself for even mentioning anything. Her cheeks grew even more warm, and Marinette worried that Alya would possibly make a scene in the middle of a public place.

"Marinette, I didn't even know you were having sex." Alya whispered, her eyes remaining wide. "Its like you're a totally different person now. I never knew you had it in you." She teased, surprised still laced in the tone of her voice.

Marinette blushed deeply, rubbing her cheek anxiously as she glanced around, hoping the chatter around them was loud enough to drown out their conversation.

"I...uhm...I'm still me. I just-I feel like I could use some advice. Teasing me about it just makes me feel even worse for not being able to do anything with Adrien, even though he says there's nothing to be worried about."

Alya cleared her throat, nodding and straightening up as she attempted to approach the situation more seriously due to Marinette's flustered sputtering.

"You're right. You're right." Alya agreed, nearly folding her hands on to the table with a deep exhale. "Look, it's natural for you to feel iffy about sex. I mean, there were things you went through that may make you feel a bit disdain. What's important is that you take your time, don't rush or push yourself and only do it when you're ready because otherwise it'll just make your fear even worse. You might just be more traumatized when it comes to sex. When that time comes, you have to relax. Don't tense up and make sure a lot of foreplay is involved. It helps tremendously."

Marinette blushed even deeper, reaching up to rub her cheeks.

"I-it's not even that intense either. I don't mean to make it sound like we've gotten deep into the logistics of sex, it's more like we've been fooling around with touching and...oral...and just exploring our bodies." Marinette mumbled, her face growing even more hot at the fact that they were having this conversation in a public restaurant. Marinette glanced around nervously, keeping an eye out for the waitress in case she'd come while they were conversing about Marinette's shattered sex life.

"Oh my God." Alya gasped, attempting to her her surprise to a minimum as she didn't want to humiliate Marinette like she did that night at Chloe's party before the fireworks. "Did you suck his dick yet?"

Marinette coughed, choking on her spit as her eyes widened. She immediately reached for her beer, her hand trembling as her head was about ready to fall off her shoulders and explode into a million chunks by the time it had hit the ground.

"I can't believe we are talking about this." She breathed, regretting even bringing the whole thing up in the first place. "I-I didn't suck any appendage of his body, Alya." She brought the bottle to her lips, ignoring as Alya giggled playfully in front of her.

Marinette quickly took a swig of her drink, gulping it down as she placed the bottle back down on to the table. She was incredibly antsy for the waitress to come with their food so that she could desperately change the subject and had an excuse to stuff her mouth with something so that she had an excuse not to talk.

"Instead of talking about my horrible and nearly shattered sex life, let's talk about engagement life with Nino! How is that? Is that going good? How's the baby? How's the wedding planning? Did you create a nursery with the gifts we got you at the baby shower?"

Alya sighed, slouching forward so that she could rest her elbows against the tabletop. She leaned into her palms with a grimace and she glanced down, almost as if Marinette's words had struck a nerve.

"I'm not sure...I mean I love the gifts and I'm really excited about the baby, but Nino has been acting a little strange around me lately." Alya confessed, a small pout on her lips.

Marinette frowned, pressing her lips together as she gently set aside her drink.

"W-What do you mean? Is he being rude to you? If you want, I can have Adrien talk to him. I know Adrien's with him right now-"

"It's fine, Marinette. He just seems...uncomfortable lately. I worry that he's having nightmares about the baby and the wedding. If he's second guessing anything, I'd hope that he talks to me about it before we start putting our plans into place." Alya explained, chewing on her thumb nail as she tried to shrug the whole situation off.

"I don't think he's regretting anything or feels reluctant about his relationship with you." Marinette murmured softly, her heart skipping beats the moment she spotted the waitress by the counter collecting plates of food on to her tray.

"Its probably that he has a lot to think about as well. I mean when he came to me a few months back before he learned you were pregnant, he genuinely seemed like he couldn't live without you. He wanted to be with you and he didn't hesitate to try and get you back. Even at the baby shower he seemed really excited about the whole thing. I would talk to him about it, if it really does concern you but I'm almost positive things will be fine."

Alya shrugged, leaning back into her seat with a grimace.

"I'm not sure. Most days he looks as if he's seen a ghost. I ask him if he's alright and he either shrugs or tells me that he's okay, but I cant help but to wonder sometimes."

Marinette pressed her lips together, tapping her fingertips against the table with a grimace. "I think you think a lot. Just as much as I do. I understand how it can be overwhelming especially for the ones that you love. But we kinda just have to trust that they love us and will tell us what's wrong when they feel the need to. I understand that it's scary to trust that someone wouldn't let us down, but we owe that to them."

Alya glanced down, ignoring the waitress as she placed their plates in the front of them. Marinette offered the stranger a kind smile and an expression of gratitude before she left the table to attend her other orders.

"When he holds me at night, he holds me like he's scared. He holds me really tight and it's not like he cries but I feel like he would if he could. It only makes me worry that's all. I'd like to say that it's all in my head, but his actions are very much evident that its not. But he won't talk to me. I'd like to think it isn't anything serious, maybe just a funk he's in but...I'm not sure." Alya elucidated, reaching down to grab her fork to pick at her egg omelette.

Marinette grabbed her fork, picking at her own food as she tried to keep their spirits in great shape.

Alya never let her down, Marinette had no intentions to leave her down either.

"I'm sure it'll be alright. Just remember, if all else fails, communication is a huge key. I promise..." Marinette assured, reaching over to grab Alya's hand from across the table.

* * *

"Hey, I brought some food." Adrien murmured, setting the bag of takeout Chinese on to the coffee table with a concerned expression. "Alya told me you haven't been working up the appetite lately so I figured I'd try to convince you."

Nino glanced down at the food, his hands resting in his lap as he sat on the sofa. He didn't utter a word, he simply remained still, his eyes trained on to the bag of food. The lines beneath his eyes deepened and Nino finally glanced away, his eyes staring into a void as if he had returned from the war and was suffering from memories that would leave him traumatized forever.

"Nino, what's gotten into you?" Adrien questioned, sitting down beside him with an expression of concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Nino pressed his lips together, his hands clenching into fists as he exhaled. It was quite obvious that he was apprehensive, but it was a dead end. If he didn't fess up now, Adrien wouldn't let go of it.

Adrien could be impertinent when he wanted to and when it proved to be necessary.

"I...I saw something I don't think I can come back from." Nino conceded, his voice quivering as he gulped. "I-I can't stop thinking about it."

Adrien furrowed his brow, sitting up slightly so that he could properly look at his comrade.

"What is it? What did you see?" He asked, his voice laced in concern and curiosity.

Nino cleared his throat, sighing once more as he tried to compose himself.

"I...was doing some research about pregnancy and childbirth because I really wanted to know what to expect and how to help Alya." Nino reached down, sliding his phone out of his pocket.

Adrien widened his eyes, his heart tightening in his chest as he had a hunch as to what Nino had seen.

"Nino, no...tell me you didn't watch someone give birth." Adrien breathed immediately moving away with a look of despair.

Nino immediately unlocked his phone, scrolling through the screen so that he could pull up the resources in which he used to conduct his research.

"Dude, you have to see this. If I suffered, than you have to suffer too. That's the only way I'd know that you'd empathize with me."

Adrien shook his head.

"What?! No! If you couldn't come back from it, why would you think that I would?!" He exclaimed, immediately standing up and stepping away from him.

"Listen, if you ever want to have children with Marinette in the future, you have to see this. You have to see what happens to them, you have to see what will happen to Marinette when that time comes. In fact, you need to prepare your eyes with what's gonna happen in that delivery room. You're my bro, you need to be by my side when it comes to this because I don't know who else to turn to. You don't even have to watch the whole thing. Just...look at how the baby comes out. It literally looks like her vagina was blowing a huge bubble-"

"NINO STOP!" Adrien screeched, immediately placing his hands over his ears with a look of despair.

He knew whether he wanted to or not, Nino was going to make him watch the video.

* * *

"Ahhh! Brunch was amazing!" Marinette squealed, finally grateful to be back home with Adrien once again.

She kicked her shoes off, slowly climbing into the bed with a small smile as she plopped down beside her love with a soft hum. Marinette wrapped her arms around him and she nuzzled her face into his side. "Did you get Nino to eat?"

Adrien sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He leaned into Marinette, using his other hand to reach down into hers.

"Uh, we got to talking. We tried to eat a little bit, but we weren't getting anymore..." Adrien sighed, lightly pulling away so that he could pull off his white T shirt. He bent his leg, pressing his foot against the bed as Marinette attempted to resume her position around his side.

"Oh, I was hoping you could get Nino to open up to you. Alya told me that he was acting strange lately but whenever she questioned him about it, he always blew it off and said he was fine. I offered to get your help but she declined, fearing that it would make her look invasive." Marinette explained, furrowing her brow as Adrien stiffened beside her.

The blonde pressed his lips together, the lines beneath his eyes deepening as he hadn't recalled ever seeing that much blood before in his life. All throughout his life he was a model boy and man, he swore he'd never look at any women's nether regions unless they were in a serious relationship or married. Even so, Adrien had never seen a vagina in that way before. He had never seen it look so...distressed even in all of the medical books he read during health class.

Adrien reached down, grabbing Marinette's hand all the while cursing Nino for ruining his perception of the preconceived notion that childbirth was a beautiful thing.

The fact that if they ever decided to have children had started to haunt him. The horrible thing he saw in the video that Nino showed him would happen to Marinette!

And by the sound of the woman screaming, he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep consciousness if he bore witness to that.

"Marinette?" He mused, immediately drawing her attention as the young woman pulled back to get a better look at him.

"Hm?" She asked, a small blush on her cheeks as she always felt her heart soar inside of her chest whenever he took her hand. "Is everything okay?"

Adrien bit his lip, squeezing her hand softly before he closed his eyes, trying to rid the image of someone pushing out a baby.

"If we ever do have children in the future and it comes down to when we are in the delivery room..." Adrien started, his voice quivering. "Do you think its okay to sit that one out?"

Marinette glared at him, her hand slowly loosening around from his as she wasn't sure if she heard his words right.

Granted, she could feel a bit of a palpitation at the mention of having kids with Adrien, but she couldn't fail to hear the last half of what he said.

"Wait...so you're saying you don't want to be in the delivery room to see the baby?" Marinette asked, blinking as she couldn't quite wrap her head around the thought of having her first child and not having the childs father there.

Adrien sighed, inwardly cringing as he realised just how bad that sounded.

"No I mean...Nino told me he was doing some research about- childbirth and pregnancy- and he wanted to make sure he was prepared for what was to happen and he showed me this video of a woman giving birth and I've never seen so much blood." Adrien whispered, his eyes widening with fear. "I swear I feel like if I've seen that in person I might pass out."

Marinette widened her eyes, the wheels in her head turning as Adrien mentioned the video of the woman giving birth.

"Oooh! So that's why Nino was acting weird." Marinette murmured before furrowing her brow and glancing back at Adrien. "So wait- you were watching a video of some other woman's vagina?"

Adrien reached up to rub the back of his neck with a expression of fear.

"I-It...her stuff got so_ big-"_

Marinette immediately snorted, laughing softly at his reaction. She reached back, grabbing her pillow and snacking Adrien with it.

Adrien chuckled, still trembling from his traumatic experience while he grabbed the pillow from his lap.

"I...I don't want your stuff...to get that big when you...you know...have a baby."

Marinette snorted even louder as she lightly nudged his side with her elbow.

"I can't stand you!" She giggled, leaning into him with a small smile. "But I think the answer has to be no. You can't sit this one out. You have to be there..."

Adrien smiled, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he swathed his arms around her and brought her closer.

"So...if you'll have to take my passing out as a liability." Adrien pressed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "That'll all be on you."

Marinette blushed, leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

"Mmm, that's okay. You'll wake up to a beautiful baby. Maybe if you're lucky, you won't pass out on top of the placenta."

"MARINETTE-"

* * *

**I tried to discontinue this story but got so much pushback.**


	61. Chapter 59

**The translation of this story is doing surprisingly well in the Spanish community and I'm super grateful for the support!**

**My friend ChloeMeredxth created an Adrienette AMV as a birthday gift that had passed Thursday.**

**Check it out on YouTube, and please check out her other videos if you're interested! I'd post a link but this website hates links.**

* * *

Alya glared at her reflection with intense scrutiny.

It had been several months since she had had the disastrous baby shower and it had been that long since she had even seen or talked to Chloe.

Alya had heard through the grapevine that Chloe was so mortified regarding the whole incident that she was forced to leave town. It was said that Chloe feared everyone at the party that day would stir rumors about her sudden overdose and those same rumors would somehow make it back to her parents who already shunned her for being the way she was.

But of course, that never happened.

They were a tight knit group, and if they knew Chloe needed some space and understanding, they'd give her just that. It wasn't in any of their characters to stick their nose in places where it didn't belong.

Alya, Marinette, Nino and Adrien knew more than anyone that Audrey Bourgeois was cruel to Chloe. They wouldn't do such a thing to exacerbate that type of behavior.

But then again, it still didn't explain where Chloe had gone off to.

It went without saying that as the months went by, Alya only grew bigger and bigger. It was knowingly part of the pregnancy and it was natural for her to be this big, especially nearing her third trimester.

Over the course of time, Alya found that working her late night shifts at the bar had only become difficult and the morning shifts she worked as a food caterer was just as difficult. She couldn't stand on her feet for long periods of time, and by the time her shift ended, her feet would be bigger than watermelons. They often swelled that bad.

Fall was just around the corner, and the next thing she knew it was already here. The humid of the rain was constant and Alya was completely miserable.

Nino tried his best to pick up the extra slack by working double at the nightclub where he played music on his DJ system, and Alya was incredibly too headstrong to accept handouts from either Marinette or Adrien.

The brunette sighed, placing her hands on her round belly as she looked down.

Despite everything, she knew things could always be worse and even though Alya would refuse to accept the help when offered to her, at least she knew that if she didn't have anything else for means, she'd still have her friends to back her up.

* * *

Marinette sighed, gliding her dark red lipstick across her plump lips before she set it down back into her purse.

She was a quivering mess.

It felt like forever and a day since she had last seen Chloe and it went without a doubt that she was curious to see what happened.

During the summer, Marinette vividly recalled that she had went to see Chloe the next day after she was admitted to the hospital and she was gone. She wasn't sure if she had changed rooms and wasn't told, but Marinette knew that Chloe had the ties to be moved in secrecy.

Marinette buttoned her jacket, her chest feeling heavy as she contemplated how long she wanted to be out.

She had been married to Adrien for quite a few months, and though Adrien had been out more than often for charity events especially when it came to holidays, their relationship had pretty much stayed the same since the summer.

Marinette still scowled at her virginity, and despite being comfortable with him this whole time, they never got around to actually making love.

With them being busy mostly with their jobs and Adrien's new schedule, they never really had the time to think about it.

And that was perfectly fine with them both. Out of sight, and out of mind. Whenever the time came, they'd just know. They would cross that bridge when they got to it.

Marinette placed her bag over her shoulders before she casually slipped her gloved hands into the pockets of her jacket. The cool air blew through her dark hair and Marinette wiggled her toes within her boots.

Her lips pursed and Marinette inhaled the cold air with a grimace.

Summer came and went so fast and with it many memories of the drama that had quickly filled her life in such a short amount of time.

Granted, there were a lot of loose ends that still needed to be tied.

She kept in contact with Felix, despite Alya's objections, and though her and Felix didn't share a close relationship, they were able to maintain a decent one.

Marinette couldn't keep in touch with Luka the way she had hoped to in the past. He had seemed to be so busy lately that Marinette barely ever got a response back from him. The last time she saw him, he had been so hurt from the way she rejected him for Adrien. She couldn't blame him for trying to move on with his life.

There had been some damage left by her and Kagami.

That went without a doubt.

Kagami hadn't ventured out of Paris the way she had promised - at least not yet.

As callous as it sounded, Marinette couldn't wait to be rid of Kagami. She had been calling Adrien nonstop since the moment she had made an appearance at Adrien's studio. It had been a constant nuisance.

She had called nearly every other day.

It had to help that Adrien had a crammed schedule, he didn't have the time to look at his phone anymore, though Marinette worried that Kagami would end up at their doorstep one night.

The young woman couldn't help but feel vexed at the entire situation. Adrien wasn't completely upfront with Kagami, and Marinette wasn't sure how she felt about that.

He had left the notion between them that Adrien had someone else, and he made it very clear that Kagami's fuck ups wrecked any chance they had to reconcile a relationship, but Marinette wasn't so sure that Kagami knew that the other woman Adrien had feelings for was his very own wife.

"Hello, Marinette..." Chloe murmured, her voice drowning out in the wind that had started to gust more potently.

Marinette moved her eyes, her blue orbs locking onto the blonde woman who stood beside her in front of the doors that led to the bakery her parents owned.

"It's been awhile..." Marinette replied, the stress lines beneath her eyes deepened the moment she caught sight of Chloe. The very visage of her face only brought an onslaught of memories.

Sure, they were some fond memories, but there were those bitter moments where Marinette could vividly recall trying to open up to Chloe, only to be shut down immediately.

It left a sour and bitter taste in the back of her mouth.

Chloe reached up nervously, tucking some hair behind her ear with a black gloved hand before casually sliding them into the pockets of her yellow jacket. The blonde parted her lips, ready to reply but never had the chance to form a cogent statement the moment Marinette simply turned to open the front doors of the bakery.

Chloe simply sealed her lips, her heart sinking as Marinette entered the bakery, keeping her back towards the blonde impassively. Chloe reached out, her hand catching the door before it could close, keeping her out in the cold to talk to herself.

The blonde watched as Marinette subtly waved at her parents before impassively wandering towards the windows in a far off corner.

Marinette slipped her hands into her pockets, keeping her eyes concentrated to the pavement on the outside of the bakery.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," Chloe murmured, her chest growing tight at her own ineptitude when it came to keeping the situation jovial.

"It's been several months. I mean, I'm glad to see you're alright, but you can't expect me to be incredibly cheerful and hunky-dory, especially with how you treated me. Then you suddenly disappear with no explanation,"

Marinette replied, her voice flaccid as she briefly turned to glance at Chloe sharply before she turned her visage to the scenery that could be seen from the window. "I tried to open up to you. I wanted you to know that you weren't alone and that if there was anything I can do to help you, I'd be right there to do my best. I thought we were friends, I thought we got along, but you suddenly turned on me, and you left me hanging. I genuinely thought I did something to you. Even to this day, I don't know what I did to you..."

Chloe pressed her lips together, her eyes lowering to the ground in shame. She deserved every word Marinette said to her. She deserved the cold shoulder that Marinette offered and despite how much she coveted her forgiveness, Chloe couldn't blame Marinette if she wouldn't want to speak to her again.

"I...I'm sorry about what happened to you. I didn't know that someone tried to assault you during your bachelorette party, and I agree wholeheartedly that he is and will always be a scumbag. I appreciate that you tried to reach out to me. You showed me a sliver of empathy and I- I genuinely didn't deserve it," Chloe replied, her voice quivering as she could still see Marinette's broken expression when she turned her away that night in the hospital room. "I shouldn't have treated you the way that I did and I think you're incredibly brave to talk about your trauma, but I want you to know that I wasn't turning you away because I was mad at you. You did nothing but be there for me," Chloe explained, reaching forward to clasp her hands together awkwardly. "It wasn't that I didn't want to hear your story - it was more like I wasn't ready to talk about my story. You were right, Marinette. We both have trauma that we need to work on and get through..."

Marinette furrowed her brow, remaining quiet as the wind began to obnoxiously howl at the window in front of her. She pressed her plump lips together, suddenly feeling cold as if the wind was somehow permeating through the glass in front of her.

"So...does this mean you're here because you're ready to tell your story?" Marinette mused, perking a brow as she slowly turned to glance at Chloe. "If you weren't mad at me that night, why did you seem so angry?"

Chloe exhaled, her fists clenching within the confines of her pockets. The blonde bit her lip, teetering on the edge of trepidation as she contemplated simply nodding it off and leaving, but she had already made it this far. She owed Marinette an explanation, especially after treating her in such a way, only to disappear for the rest of the summer.

"I-I couldn't face you guys after how you found me. I was embarrassed, I was humiliated and I was scared. I was scared that you guys would tell my family about what I did," Chloe stammered, her eyes meeting Marinette's as both women simply looked at each other. "So I left. I moved and tried everything in my power to remain hidden. I thought it would be better if I just...disappeared..." her voice trailed off and her eyes lowered, just as Marinette parted her lips to refute, but eventually decided against it.

"When I was younger," Chloe continued, keeping her eyes trained to the ground, "My mother never paid attention to me. I mean, yes, my father did try everything to make up for what my mother didn't give, but for some reason I craved her approval, I craved for her attention. I wanted her to love me like a real daughter, I wanted her to be happy that she had me. I simply wanted her to notice me. She never looked at me, she never acknowledged that I was even there," Chloe elucidated, her chest growing tight as her eyes burned with tears that threatened to ebb down her cheeks. "So one day, after years of neglect, I thought I'd try something reckless-just- anything to get her to say something to me. I climbed on to the bar table of our restaurant and leapt. I ended up fracturing my tibia and when I returned from the hospital, they had given me pain medicine to help with the pain I was experiencing..." Chloe squeezed her hands together, her heart hammering inside of her chest as she could feel Marinette's eyes on her.

"The meds didn't just help with the physical pain...it helped with the emotional pain too. I thought that if I couldn't feel at all, I'd finally stop caring about how my mother saw me," Chloe whispered, her voice dropping with shame. "So I took another pill...and another...and another...and I finally felt nothing. I was finally able to sleep, and all the pain finally stopped. Next thing I knew, I-I-" her voice cracked as she stammered. "I couldn't stop-"

Marinette pressed her lips together, her heart sinking into her chest as she realised just what Chloe had been doing to herself this entire time.

She had vividly recalled Chloe mentioning the scarceness of her mother the night of her wedding, but she didn't realise that it was to this extent. The way Chloe seemed so upbeat and playfully narcissistic almost threw her off. It threw off anyone who couldn't have seen the cut on the surface.

Sure, Chloe wasn't the type of person to hide off her bruises and scrapes, but Marinette never knew that the scars she had were so deep.

"I-I'm sorry..." Marinette breathed, reaching up to rub the back of her neck nervously. "I had no idea..."

Chloe glanced up at Marinette, watching as the young woman shifted her weight so that she could properly face her.

"I'm sure this isn't something you want to hear, and I'm glad that you opened up to me and let me in on that part of your life, but I think it's pivotal that you get some help..." Marinette suggested, shuddering as she often wondered if she should take her own advice. "I mean, I understand that therapy can help, but I really think you should consider rehab-"

"Don't-" Chloe interjected, her voice quivering and her heart squeezing at the mere suggestion. "I'm not ready to hear any of that..."

Marinette nodded, her eyes lowering as she shifted her weight with apprehension.

"Okay, I guess I can understand that," she replied, her voice remaining soft and under control. The last thing she wanted was to draw the attention of the customers that her parents were serving in the bakery. "But just remember, you're the mayor's daughter, you have so much potential and you have a reputation attached to your last name..." Marinette continued, ignoring as Chloe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms tautly in response.

"Yeah? Great way to remind me of how much of a fuck up I am to my family," Chloe seethed, biting her lip almost instantly as she immediately regretted the sharp lash of her tongue. She had been scolding herself for months about how she had treated Marinette that night at the ICU. Yet, here she was, allowing herself to get wrapped up in her emotions yet again.

"No," Marinette sighed, simply allowing Chloe's anger to roll off her shoulders with ease, "I'm saying, that with the resources you have, you can get into a great facility, one that wouldn't even feel like one. I'm sure they have something that's like being in a luxury resort or hotel but without any booze and with professional therapy," she replied, fixing her purse strap on to her shoulder.

"Whatever choice you make, I hope you think really hard on it," Marinette continued, glancing up at Chloe once more with a grimace. "I'm pretty sure I can speak for myself and the rest of our group of friends that we'd like to have you around for the next couple of decades. You know as well as anyone that if you continue this habit, you're eventually going to wet the dirt. We love you, Chloe. I know the feeling is unfamiliar to you, but if you can't do it for us, please do this for yourself. You at least deserve that much. You owe it to yourself."

Chloe gulped, her lips pressing tautly together as Marinette's words sunk into her brain. A small blush dusted her cheeks as her blue eyes trained onto the young woman in front of her, watching as Marinette simply excused herself and walked by her.

She lowered her eyes, not even flinching as the door closed the moment Marinette left.

She knew she was right, and despite all this time of denying that she even had a problem in the first place, she had never once feared that it could have possibly caused an early demise until now.

She reached up, clutching onto her chest with a grimace. She could feel her heart beating erratically within the confines of her chest and Chloe was so tempted to go back home and numb herself once more with her pills. She'd simply pop a few and close her eyes and allow the darkness to swallow her and it was only then that the pain would finally stop.

Chloe sighed, closing her eyes briefly as anxiety began to wash over her once more.

"Fuck..." she breathed under her breath, awkwardly clambering her way out of the bakery with a flushed expression.

She sure as hell hoped that Marinette had a point.

There had better be a place that was like a hotel with professional therapy and no booze.

* * *

Marinette exhaled, her shoulders rolling forward the moment she stepped into the warmth of her home. She had spent most of her morning in class, and after she had left Chloe at the bakery, she had found herself in a local restaurant, working on a project before eventually losing track of time.

She pulled her shoulders back, allowing her jacket to fall off her arms before she flipped onto the collar and placed it onto the hook beside the door with her keys.

Marinette wasn't hungry, and she wasn't sure if her husband had made it home from work, but Marinette was beat.

She was emotionally tired and she was physically tired. She couldn't stop thinking about Chloe, and there was a cruel wanting deep in her soul for Chloe to listen to her.

She didn't want to listen to her so many months ago in the hospital, but Marinette had hoped that Chloe would get some help.

The young woman yawned, the lines beneath her eyes deepening as she trudged towards the cabinets to grab the bag of dry cat food. Marinette gingerly poured it into the cat bowl, wondering if Tikki would somehow emerge from an undisclosed area.

Marinette groaned, her legs aching from class. Her fingertips were sore from the needle pricks when it came to sewing. All Marinette cared about was sleep. She struggled to keep her eyes open, her movements slow as she climbed up the back stairs to make way to her coveted bed.

The young woman paused, a small smile on her lips the moment her blue eyes glanced up and she was greeted by the sight of her blond tousled haired husband already laying on the bed. His sneakers were hastily kicked off on the side of the bed, his jeans were bunched at his hips, and his shirt hadn't nearly made it off his body, but instead bunched awkwardly up his midriff.

Marinette knew better than anyone that he had just as hellish of a day as she had. She yawned once more, moving towards the bed so that she could sit on the edge. She reached down, lightly tugging off her boots and setting them aside.

"Long day?" Marinette asked, slowly scooting herself back onto the bed so that she could properly lay down. She yawned, slowly turning over to face her husband who was dead exhausted.

"Yeah..." Adrien murmured, lifting his head so that he could look at his wife who was just as tired as he was. "My father had me standing for a couple hours and then had me prancing around the entire venue like livestock. I felt like it was never going to end," he groaned, opening his eyes. "And you? How did things go with Chloe?"

Marinette sighed at the sound of her name. She was glad that she had finally heard Chloe's side of the story and in fact it was strange to say that she actually missed her. But Marinette couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole situation. She worried that Chloe's addiction would end up terminal. The last thing she wanted was to find that she had taken a fatal dose and Marinette worried she'd be the one to walk in on her friend once more, only this time, it would be too late.

"She finally admitted to what we've all been speculating since the summer," Marinette conceded, her heart aching. "She wasn't trying to commit suicide, but she did have a hard time growing up from the neglect of a parent she wished she had the attention and love from."

Adrien subtly nodded, a frown tugging on his lips. "I understand that feeling," he murmured, twisting his body so that he could lay on his back more comfortably. He folded his hands and carefully rested them against his stomach before turning his head to look at Marinette once more. "Was that the cause of her opioid abuse?"

Marinette nodded, her lips pressing together with a grimace. "Yeah, and it worries me. I tried to give her some advice about possibly getting some help, because we all know what the outcome would be if she didn't stop, but she was heavily opposed to the idea of rehab. She wouldn't even let me finish my sentence, and if you even mention rehab, she gets really tense. It's almost as if she is still in denial - if I had the power you know I'd force her to go in, but then I worry she'll resent me for it."

"That's totally understandable," Adrien replied, his voice soft with empathy. "Your feelings in this are just as valid. We all worry for her, and we want her to make decisions to make her life better. Unfortunately, this is something Chloe has to realise on her own. If our love was enough to save people, most people that we held close to us who crossed over would still be here. What matters is that you put that idea out in the open. She has that sitting on her mind. The most you could do right now is simply open a door for her. We can't force her, but we can hope that she would see how much we care, and how important it is for her health to make the decision to walk through the door. You did a good thing, Marinette," Adrien assured, unraveling his hands from his stomach so that he could reach for hers.

Marinette exhaled the moment her fingers laced around his, and she used her other hand to gently reach out to him. Her fingertips lightly brushed against his face and she moved closer.

Her eyes fluttered closed alongside his, and a small blush coated her cheeks when the tip of her nose brushed against his. Adrien layered his lips on top of hers, sealing both their lips together in a taut kiss.

Marinette furrowed her brow, her lips slating against his before moving in a soft yet passionate kiss. She opened her mouth, her heart racing within the confines of her chest the moment she breathed in his taste. Adrien pushed closer, a low groan escaping his throat the moment Marinette delicately swiped her tongue between his lips.

Adrien lightly pressed his tongue against hers, before sliding it into her mouth delicately. Marinette whimpered, sliding her tongue beneath his before she enclosed her lips against his tongue. She lightly sucked on to him before she drew back with a deep blush to capture her breath.

She pressed her thighs together, feeling an undeniable heat from just a simple kiss alone. She closed her eyes, gripping onto the sheets as she could vividly hear Adrien chuckle beside her.

"Should we both take a shower and have sex? I hear it's a good stress reliever," he teased, his green eyes lifting towards her face and laughing at how flushed she had gotten.

Marinette stubbornly shook her head.

"Nope," she breathed, her voice slowly gaining back its stamina, "I'm much too tired. You can go on without me."

Adrien playfully pouted, reaching over to brush his fingertips against her warm, soft cheek. "Aw, come on. You don't want to participate in Foreplay Friday? I promise it'll be fun."

Marinette snorted, playfully slapping his hand away with a small smile.

"Foreplay Friday? That was never a thing!" She retorted, poking his chest firmly. "Go on! Get your shower. I'll wait right here."

"I'm not going without you," Adrien murmured, moving his hand down to rest on her waist. "I won't let you sleep either. I'm just going to keep asking and asking and asking and asking until you say yes. If you do fall asleep, I'll continue to ask until you eventually dream of my voice all night, and then when you wake up, I'll continue to ask until you're absolutely sick of the sound of my voice," he replied, lightly pressing his fingertips into her hips.

"You're being absolutely obdurate," Marinette chortled, biting her lip as he simply grinned at her obnoxiously.

"I'd like to say I'm a bit insatiable," he retorted. "Though I can agree that my stubbornness can be a bit too overwhelming."

"Overwhelming?" Marinette questioned. "I'd say more along the lines of abhorrent or repugnant."

Adrien shook his head, the grin on his lips only growing wider. "I wouldn't take it to that extreme! I'd say more along the lines of borderline insufferable."

"You're on crack!" Marinette replied. "Borderline insufferable? You little shit-" Marinette flipped herself over with a small giggle. She faced the balcony door, her blue eyes trained on the moonlight that was able to perfectly permeate through the sheer white curtains that covered the glass.

Marinette bit her lip, feeling the bed shift beside her as Adrien moved off the bed, presumably to head to the shower.

"You go and enjoy your shower palming yourself to beautiful sexy images of moi - and while you do that, I'll go change into something more comfortable and when you come out I'll be fast asleep," Marinette continued, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Marinette nuzzled into her pillows, waiting for his rebuttal, but only felt something wrap around her ankle. The young woman gasped as she was suddenly tugged down the length of the bed so forcefully, that she had nearly ripped the sheets off the mattress.

Her eyes widened as she felt his arms encased around her and before she knew it, she was being lifted from the bed.

Marinette knew that he had been working out more since the summer, and the lean muscles he used to sport had a bit more definition to them. His abs, deltoids and shoulders were incredibly mouth watering, but Marinette simply could attest to how amazing they felt when he held her.

"A-Adrien!" She screeched, immediately tensing as Adrien scooped her up into his arms bridal style. "You're going to drop me!"

Adrien laughed softly, holding her tautly against his chest with a small smile.

"I guess we can both agree I'm a bit ravenous. I think I make my coveting a bit painfully evident," he teased, walking towards the bathroom confidently.

Marinette widened her eyes, holding onto him tightly as in her whole twenty four years of living she had never had a man carry her this way.

Sure, she used to be held by her father as a toddler, but this had a whole new center of gravity to it.

"I-I should be laughing at your ineptitude when it comes to flirting... but-but I'll let it slide because I'm afraid that you'll drop me and because you are displaying an impressive amount of confidence," Marinette dissembled with a deep blush.

Adrien paused, glancing down at his wife's flushed expression with a small laugh.

"Really?" He questioned. "The look on your face really disputes that, Mrs. Agreste. I think you have to start being honest with me and yourself. Marriage shouldn't keep any secrets."

Marinette groaned, hiding her face into his chest as her skin only grew more and more warm.

"Why did I marry you?" She sighed, a teasing lift in her voice as she pulled back to look at him.

"You kinda didn't have a choice," Adrien replied, lightly shrugging with a light hearted smile. His muscles tensed beneath her, and Adrien watched her as she leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his lips once more.

"Oh, the irony," she murmured against his lips, before she felt him smile beneath the kiss. Marinette wrapped one arm across his shoulder and she pressed gentle kisses to his neck as Adrien continued to carry her off into the bathroom with ease.

"Does this mean my lady will admit that she's impressed?" Adrien asked, setting her down on her feet to the bathroom floor with a confident smile.

Marinette bit her lip, slowly removing her clothes with a deep blush.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit impressed," she conceded. "But that still doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you."

Adrien lightly tugged off his shirt before tossing it to the side with a warm smile.

"That's certainly fine with me, my Ladybug."


	62. Chapter 60

**Happy 60th chapter guys! Thanks so much for helping me make it this far.**

**Enjoy a mini chapter in which Marinette becomes perceptive**.

* * *

"Do you think having children is sort of narcissistic?" Marinette asked, her voice drowning out in the noise of the train station.

Marinette had made it a priority to see Alya on the weekends. She had been interviewed for a new daytime job at a local real estate firm as a secretary, at least until her pregnancy was over.

Alya needed to be off her feet as much as she could, her back would cause her great pain and when her feet began to swell, it was difficult for her to actually venture on home by herself.

It didn't pose that much of a difficulty, but Marinette always went out of her way to meet Alya to and from work; that way she knew her friend made it home safe. Alya had started to build her own personal blog, documenting her pregnancy and gathering advice from other new mothers, or women who had been in the mother game for quite a long time. It comforted Marinette's heart that Alya set her pride aside and finally took the initiative to accept help, when she needed it.

Chloe's offer of the penthouse still stood on the table, and despite Alya's reluctance to a friendly handout, Marinette was somehow able to convince her friend to accept the gracious gift. She deserved that much, and so did their baby. It wasn't a promised opportunity that would come around again, and Alya needed to grab it while she had the chance.

"Narcissistic?" Alya asked, turning her head over towards Marinette who zipped up her coat with a small smile.

"Why do you say that?"

Marinette exhaled, her breath drawing fog into the cold air that surrounded both women. The young woman shrugged, her eyes following the trains as they took off. The winter sun had begun to make its way down the horizon and Marinette quite liked the orange glow it casted just before it was about to set.

"Yeah, you're basically just reusing your genes. If anything, when you have children you're raising little clone copies of yourself or your partner. It's a little strange to think about," Marinette conceded, biting her lip before turning to face her friend with a small chuckle.

Alya snorted, rocking back and forth on her aching feet as she awaited her train that she knew would arrive at any minute.

"I guess you can say that," she breathed, pressing her lips together. "But it's a beautiful thing. You get to create little human beings with someone you love, and you raise them to be great members of society. You carry about out of love, not because you want little copies of yourself."

Marinette nodded, her eyes remaining on the large train in front of her.

"You're right..." Marinette murmured, watching as passengers boarded the train in a hurry, leaving it completely stuffed before the doors closed. "But the thought of raising a child seems scary. I guess I can understand now why you felt like you'd struggle being a mom when you have no prior experience at all. I mean, there's the nursing, the diaper changing, the lack of sleep and the worry. I seriously wonder how our moms did it."

Alya chuckled, placing a hand onto her large baby bump. Her hand moved down towards her navel where she felt her little one simply kicking away at the sounds around the both of them. Alya knew she hadn't met her baby yet, but there was a love there she had never known before. Through the little she knew about her baby, as in what times she woke up throughout the night and what sounds and foods excited her inside of Alya's belly, she had seriously grown to love the little one. At first there was a bit of fear, but there was no fear anymore. Alya was ready to settle down and meet and raise her baby as the best mother she could possibly be.

"I know it was scary at first, but I'm ready for this journey. I know motherhood is never easy, but I realise that I not only have Nino, but I have my family and my friends. I love Nino, and I love our child. I know that everything is going to be okay," Alya murmured, slowly looking up at Marinette with a small smile. "Learning is all part of the journey, and if we ever decide on a second one, at least we know how we do it. I mean, after all, Nino and I have other siblings, so our parents have quite the experience under their belt."

Marinette offered Alya a warm smile, her heart squeezing in her chest. Granted, Marinette was the only child that her parents had and she didn't know what it was like to have other siblings, she knew her parents still had quite the experience when it came to raising children, and Marinette wondered if they'd be more than happy to help if she ever decided to have children.

But then again, her parents were constantly nagging her about grandchildren, so there was a huge possibility that if Marinette ever let them hold her child, she may never get them back.

"I guess since Nino and Adrien's escapades involving childbirth, I couldn't help but share the same mindset. I feel like pregnancy is hard enough, you know? Now the whole going into labour for hours and pushing a very large head out of a small hole..." Marinette's voice trailed off at the thought of it. "I mean, I'm scared about having sex - why do I think I would be able to hand childbirth?"

Alya snorted, lightly shaking her head.

"Well the upside is, if you make it to the hospital in time, there's an epidural that can numb you while giving birth, and secondly, not all dicks are as massive as the way they are in porn and hentai. That's mostly fantasy and solely created to stimulate sexual arousal for people who are into the sort of thing. When you think too much about it and you mix it in with unrealistic fantasies, you make yourself scared. The best way to find out these things is to relax and experience them for yourself. Everyone is different... trust me, it'll feel good."

Alya glanced away from her, both women looking at a train as it pulled up onto the tracks and opened its doors to let the passengers out.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her blue eyes measuring the size of the train and the size of the tunnel it was meant to go through.

The train seemed incredibly huge and the tunnel from the angle in which she stood seemed significantly smaller.

How on earth would that train fit in there? It was much too big for the small tunnel.

"Besides..." Alya continued. "Adrien is a virgin too. He probably doesn't know more than you do, and I seriously doubt that he'd hurt you. You just have to trust your partner."

Marinette felt her heart sink.

Alya was right. Adrien would never hurt her in that way. In fact, when he touched her breasts and the sensation made her surprised, Adrien stopped right away. The night during the summer when they tried and Marinette tensed up to the point where it hurt, he stopped right away.

In fact, Marinette couldn't ever recall a moment where he didn't stop whenever she asked him. Marinette always claimed that she trusted him, and yet when it came down to their intimate life she was scared he was going to hurt her.

Marinette sighed, guilt seizing her heart and leaving a sour taste in the back of her mouth.

She did trust Adrien. She trusted him with her life, her body and her heart.

Marinette knew that if she wanted him to have her body, she needed to trust him with it.

That surely was going to change.

She exhaled, her heart picking up the pace inside of her chest.

Perhaps the best way to handle a situation like this would be to talk to Adrien.

But she knew without a doubt that she trusted him.

She was going to allow herself to have him, and him to have her in return and if any part felt uncomfortable, she'd just ask him to pause for that moment and she had no doubts that he would.

Marinette jumped, the sound of the train doors snapping closed immediately pulling her out of her train of thought. She shifted her weight, watching as the train began to move along the tracks.

Her environment was drowned out by the noise that surrounded them and Marinette flinched as the train picked up the pace and headed straight for the tunnel.

Her fists clenched as she watched with anticipation, her heart began to squeeze inside of her chest and her eyes widened the moment the train went straight into the tunnel with ease.

The velocity of that moment sent a warm breeze to scour through her hair in an instant and Marinette exhaled, her eyes now fixated on the tunnel that appeared to be completely empty.

"Oh..." she breathed, her fists loosening within her pockets. "It fit..."


	63. Chapter 61

It was just another long day, and Adrien just about had it.

He had barely made it home in time for dinner and because it was winter, the sun had set earlier, leaving Adrien to return to a dark home.

All he wanted to do was make a bowl of hot noodles and guzzle them down whilst he waited for Marinette to return from doing her school work.

The new year was just around the corner, and Adrien was whipped when it came to the events that he was appointed. Most French corporate companies were paying top dollar for the Agreste name. They needed photos of Adrien promoting their products, they needed Adrien to attend their events to push said product and sell it - not to mention Gabriel's fashion stocks had been selling out rapidly so Adrien was in higher demand.

Anybody who was anyone wanted something from the world renown fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. It was almost like getting Gucci for someone's birthday.

It was a must-have and it was given mostly to Adrien's disadvantage. He was the one having to put in all the extra back-work to make the profits.

Adrien inwardly groaned at the long work ahead of him; it wasn't as if he had a choice. He would have loved to find a way to sneak out of it the way he used to when he begged for lunch, but Nathalie had tightened her grip on him.

It was as if her hands had gotten bigger and Adrien's worse fears had come to life. Each time he had found himself distracted, he had unintentionally trained himself to see Nathalie bending mop sticks, and the mere thought of Nathalie smashing a frying pan into her head over and over with a straight face had permeated through his dreams. He knew that if he saw Nathalie smacking herself with a frying pan with a straight face, he had fucked up somewhere or was about ready to.

Adrien had just hopped into his pyjama bottoms, his eyes sore from standing in the spotlight all afternoon. He could feel his stomach growl relentlessly and that bowl of noodles only seemed more and more appetizing.

The thought of stuffing his face and seeing his beautiful wife step through the back slider doors made his heart warmer than his belly. It was such a delightful thought, it made living so much more worth it.

He grabbed his comfortable pyjama shirt and pulled it over his head.

Adrien nearly tumbled down the stairs in a rush, his shirt bunched awkwardly at his waist. He wandered into the kitchen, grabbing the cat food and filling up Tikki's bowl before he began to rummage through the cabinet on the other side for some noodles and perhaps a bit of Sabine's homemade mango hot tea recipe.

Adrien felt the excitement in his toes as he reached for the bag of noodles. He was just about ready to tear the bag open and dump it into one of the pots on the drying rack but stopped the moment he heard a firm knock on the back slider doors.

He pouted, moving his eyes to the silhouette that permeated through the moonlight. Adrien set his uncooked noodles aside and swiped his hands together as he approached the door.

"Marinette..." he chuckled, sliding open the door with a small smile. His heart squeezed inside of his chest with the anticipation to see his wife after such a long day. "I already told you where the spare key was-" He glanced up, his words caught in his throat at the sight of his ex-girlfriend who stood on the other side of the door.

The smile on his face immediately faltered, and Adrien couldn't help but to instantly feel worry. His heart quickened in his chest and he exhaled as he stepped out rashly and shut the door behind him.

"Kagami...what are you doing here?" He questioned, his eyes trained on her firmly as she stumbled back awkwardly.

Adrien quickly glanced around, the lines beneath his eyes deepening as he worried Marinette would walk into the garden at any moment and find Kagami here.

"You weren't answering my calls or texts again," Kagami deadpanned, her voice strained as she crossed her arms with an impassive expression.

Adrien sighed, grabbing her wrist and carefully tugging her with him deeper into the garden. It hadn't occurred to Adrien that he didn't put any shoes on to protect him but at that moment, all he cared about was getting Kagami away from the door. He knew that Kagami and Marinette had an animosity against one another and he wasn't sure how it would pan out if Marinette discovered Kagami standing outside their door despite the many times the young woman claimed that she was leaving Paris.

"So I don't answer your calls and texts, and you show up to my doorstep?" Adrien asked calmly, letting her hand go and allowing it to fall sloppily at her side. "In what planet or universe is that okay to do?"

"Then maybe you should actually respond to me and stop pretending that I don't exist," Kagami replied, crossing her arms tautly against her black coat.

Adrien crossed his arms as well, partly because he did indeed feel distant to his ex-girlfriend, but mostly because it was freezing and he hadn't thought to bring jacket or shoes to keep him comfortable.

"What do you want?" Adrien asked, narrowing his eyes. "I can't be here at your beck and call. My father usually picks up a ton of deals during holiday seasons so he has my schedule completely booked. I can't always get to my phone right away, I barely have time to eat anymore," Adrien sighed, ignoring the fog that escaped from his lips.

"Yeah, well, when we were together I was busy with a lot of things, and even though I'm moving right now I still somehow make time for you. I get that we all have lives and I still held onto that promise you made me, you said that we could still be friends and I know it's been a while since the last time we talked, but you can't seriously still be mad at me. I put you up on this pedestal that you were such a nice person- and that despite how cruel the world is, you can't really hate anyone. I could have sworn you didn't hate me, but here we are - you hate me. I wish I could do what I can to stop this but... I'm trying everything I can but you can be so stubborn..." Kagami rambled.

Adrien sighed, slouching forward with a grimace as he tried to listen to what she had told him. He pressed his lips together, his heart racing in his chest as he had began to drown out the sound of her voice.

His brow furrowed and Adrien widened his eyes at the sound of a frying pan thumping away inside of his ears. Adrien maneuvered his eyes towards the fountain in the garden, his heart quickening as he could vividly see Nathalie sitting on the fountain, smacking a frying pan against the side of her head with a straight face.

"Adrien!" Kagami exclaimed, immediately drawing Adrien away from his inner thoughts.

"Huh?" Adrien mused, blinking as Nathalie completely dissipated and left an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen. "What?" Adrien asked, clearing his throat.

"You're not even listening to me..." Kagami breathed, glancing down and covering her face with her hands. "It's like you're a completely different person now..."

Adrien pressed his lips together, shifting his weight as he could almost feel his feet freezing to the concrete beneath him.

"Look, I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you, I don't think you're trash. What happened to us in the past is left in the past. I admit that I had ignored you a few months ago because I was still angry, but for right now I honestly can't see how we can be decent friends. Our past is much too complicated and the fact that you're moving will only make things more awkward and difficult," Adrien elucidated with a weary expression.

"That's just the point..." Kagami breathed. "I called you because I needed your help. I was able to get a truck, but I need help moving my things," Kagami replied casually, turning around to run a gloved hand through her hair.

"You were able to get a moving truck, but the dudes who are bringing it to you can't help you move?" Adrien asked, perking a brow as the obvious doubt laced into his voice. "And where's Luka? He can't help you? Why does it have to be me? The only guy you know with perhaps the busiest schedule at the moment."

"I don't talk to Luka anymore," Kagami retorted coldly, her expression breaking right in two. "I told you before that I was going to start being truthful, I wasn't going to make these types of mistakes again. I know I hurt you in the past and if I continued to keep myself associated with him that would just make me a liar."

Adrien pressed his lips together, his fists clenching as he was almost positive that Kagami left Luka alone, not because she wanted to prove something about her morals, but simply because Luka was actively vocal about his feelings and adoration for Marinette.

"I appreciate that you are taking the initiative to prove yourself trustworthy, but I can assure you that it's not necessary. If you're moving away then there's no need to strain yourself silly over something that happened in the past. Just think of it as a clean slate," Adrien murmured, shivering as a gust of cold wind brushed through the both of them.

Part of him wondered if pneumonia was a great way to stay out of work and finally get some sleep.

"You really do hate me, don't you?" Kagami breathed, her voice quivering. "It's like you're doing everything you can to keep me away." She turned to face him, her lips twisting as tears bubbled into her eyes much to Adrien's dismay. "I'm glad you can just pretend that I never existed, I'm glad to see that getting rid of me was the best thing you could have done. Apparently I'm just a piece of shit who deserves to disappear."

Adrien frowned, reaching up to nervously tug his hair. His hand dropped down to the back of his neck where he groaned awkwardly.

Sure, it was true that he didn't need Kagami in his life the way he used to before, but he couldn't let her believe that she was nothing to him.

It wasn't in his blood to treat anyone like that. It certainly wasn't the way his mother raised him to be either.

Adrien shifted his weight, glancing down at her with a grimace.

"I don't hate you. I never thought you were garbage and I never wanted to get rid of you. I loved you, you were a large part of my life back then, but trust is something huge. Once that's severed it can be incredibly hard to get what we had back. I can understand wanting to try again, but I don't think it would have worked out. We bumped heads way too much and from the trust issues that I've spawned since the whole incident, I feel like it would have led to a whole slew of arguments and misunderstandings. It wouldn't be a happy relationship. There's no point in one if we were both unhappy and couldn't trust each other."

"So...you don't hate me?" Kagami asked, reaching up to quickly wipe away the tears that pooled in her eyes. "You love me?"

Adrien cleared his throat, slouching his shoulders with a nervous glance.

"I did. I loved you back then. I mean we spent so much time together and we made so many memories. There are still times I think of them fondly." Adrien glanced away, nearly feeling guilty at the thought of mentioning his past lover especially now that he was happily married. "But that was then... this is now."

Adrien turned his head, attempting to look at Kagami, but simply froze as she threw herself into him. Adrien barely had time to react, his heart ached inside of his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. He caught the tears in her eyes and his heart shattered the moment she had layered her lips on top of his.

* * *

Marinette genuinely felt like she was ready. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that Alya was right.

The train fit perfectly inside of the tunnel, and Adrien was just as inexperienced as she was. There was nothing to be scared of. She trusted Adrien, and they had already been married for quite some time. Adrien was gentle with her during the small moments they were intimate and lately, Marinette only craved him.

She loved when he held her, she loved when he kissed her and she certainly loved it anytime he touched her.

He was a magnetic energy and Marinette had never met anyone like him before. Since being married to him, there were a lot of bumps in her life regarding a lot of drama with the people in her life and she certainly got a lot of attention she didn't really want, but there were moments with him that she truly felt happy.

She couldn't remember the last time she connected so well with someone, and Marinette knew without a doubt that she could trust him.

Anytime she had asked him to stop, he stopped. When she asked him to be gentle, he was gentle. When she asked him to look away, he always looked away.

Marinette never really intensely thought about losing her virginity before, and in the past prior to learning that Felix was having an affair, she only ever thought about giving herself to him.

But now, she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to be with Adrien.

Marinette bit her lip with a small smile, sliding her hands into the pockets of her coat as she casually opened the gates to the back of their home. She closed them securely behind her, her fingers tracing along the loop of her backdoor house keys.

A small blush coated her cheeks, and Marinette felt a little nervous, but she was more than willing to push them away.

That train was okay, she was certainly going to be okay as well.

She was going to tell Adrien that she was ready to finally give herself to him. She had her contraceptives ready and she knew everything was going to be okay and they were going to be safe.

She smiled, biting her lip as she wandered towards the garden where she knew the backdoors were. She gently pulled her keys from her pocket, sliding them along the ring for the right key so that she could quickly hop inside and grab a shower in case Adrien wasn't home yet, and if he was home she had hoped to get the chance to talk to him thoroughly about what she wanted.

After all, if he was a participating partner, then she would prefer to have his consent as well. She knew he often got tired after work, but only a couple nights before he was more than willing to carry her to the shower even when she said she wasn't going to.

He didn't force her to either, and it was those small moments that made Marinette trust him with her body even more. She was definitely ready to give her virginity to Adrien and she was going in without a doubt to tell him just that.

_"I mean we spent so much time together and we made so many memories. There are still times I think of them fondly."_

Marinette paused at the sound of his voice. She blinked, her brow furrowing as she only heard him from the direction that led deeper into the garden. Marinette gently placed her keys back into her pockets, her heart squeezing in her chest as she wondered who he was talking to.

Usually when he returned home from work he was either eating or sleeping, she hadn't recalled any visitors meant to come over. The sounds of the conversation didn't seem like it was quite safe for public assumption as well.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette asked timidly, her voice quivering as she quietly stepped along the stone path where she figured he could be. "A-Are you there?"

Marinette frowned, her blue eyes moving along the bushes that had already lost their leaves from the cold.

She followed down the path diligently, her blue eyes remaining on the pavement for any possible patches of ice.

She could feel her heart squeeze in her chest and with a hopeful smile, she glanced up. She froze, the cold air barely even having an impact on her as opposed to what she had began to witness.

It was almost as if her heart had been shattered completely. Her eyes widened, and Marinette was sure she was ready to fall apart when she saw Kagami wrapped completely around Adrien, their lips locked together in a taut kiss.

Her stomach dropped, and her smile of hope faltered. Marinette almost felt sick to her stomach.

She felt confused, she felt angry, she felt completely shattered but mostly, she simply just wanted to puke.

Her heart sank deep into the acid of her stomach and Marinette had no time to think. She took a few steps back, tears pooling in her eyes as she wasn't quite sure what to think.

But one thing was for sure.

She was only going to do the thing she knew how to do.

And that was to run away.

She had every intention to.


	64. Chapter 62

️ ️**Enjoy another Mini chapter full of angst.**

* * *

Her lips felt familiar.

It was almost as if he had once felt a home in her kiss. It used to feel amazing, and it never failed to elate him.

This was something he used to know for four years. It was something that made him comfortable, it gave him hope.

The light that was once in the kisses she gave him no longer held its value, it fell completely flaccid. There was no hope, no light and certainly no love.

Adrien delicately placed his hands onto Kagami's shoulders, gently drawing her away from his mouth with a grimace. He stepped back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand with a deflated sigh.

Kagami widened her eyes, a deep blush devouring her round cheeks and her neck as she realised what she had just done.

She reached up, her fingertips touching her lips delicately as there were no words for how much she missed feeling of his mouth against hers. He still had her heart, and he continued to hold it for years. No matter what she did, she couldn't get him out of her head.

"I-I'm sorry..." she breathed, quickly dropping her gloved hands to her side with an expression of bewilderment. Her heart only ached in her chest as she was only met with a look of pure impassiveness from Adrien. "It's a force of habit. We've been together for four years, it's all I've come to know lately."

Adrien exhaled, his breath drawing into fog as it touched the cold air. He glanced back at her, the weather no longer bothering him as he himself couldn't believe the nerve Kagami had.

Part of him felt bad for her. He remembered being in a place like that.

In fact, there was a point where she was all he knew and despite the denial of her infidelity, Adrien found it hard to let go of her up until he saw it with his own eyes.

But everything changed the moment he realised their relationship had no grounds for trust. Adrien couldn't trust her, and he knew from that moment on that their relationship would only ever escalate to them suspecting each other and fighting over it.

The thought of it made him incredibly miserable. He couldn't see himself doing it. He couldn't be with someone who could lie so effortlessly to him and keep a straight face all the while still being able to sleep at night.

Another part of him couldn't empathize or come to terms that cheating was ever okay.

He had Marinette now, and he couldn't mess things up so deep into their marriage.

"It's been seven months since we've broken up. I'm sorry that you've grown to a certain habit for four years," Adrien elucidated, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "You have to move on. That part of our lives is over."

"B-But...you can't just be with someone for four years of your life and not miss or be in a habitual state of what we had," Kagami pleaded, tears pooling in her eyes once more. "Did I really not mean anything to you? How can you expect me to move on so quickly-"

"I gave you an ultimatum," Adrien interjected, his green eyes molding into a cold glare the moment he looked at her, "And you chose this route. I agreed to help you move out, I agreed to allow us to say our final goodbyes, I tried to end things on good terms, yet you insist on remaining obdurate about us." He paused, pressing his lips together as he watched Kagami quickly wipe away her tears.

His heart sank, the last thing he wanted to do was make someone cry, but he couldn't continue dealing with the lie anymore. Kagami may have lied to him in the past, but he had no plans of doing it to her or to Marinette. It wasn't how his brain was wired.

"Kagami, I've fallen for someone else..." he confessed, his voice quivering as he looked away. He moved his eyes down to the ground, his heart aching in his chest as he feared the way she'd react to hearing this news.

Kagami froze, her eyes remaining on his face even as he looked away.

She clenched her fists, her cheeks growing impossibly red as her chest grew tight with utter pain.

"W-What?" She asked, her voice becoming hoarse as she tried to recall anyone it could have been. "Are you seriously still married to her?!"

Adrien quickly glanced back at her, his eyes sharp as he kept his visage firm.

"Whether I'm married to her or not, it's not any of your business. The fact of the matter is that I've started a new chapter in my life. I think it's time you do the same. Now, we can end this conversation now and I'll go to your home as promised and help you move. We can say our final goodbyes and attempt to keep in touch or you can continue doing what you're doing, I change my number and you'll be on your own when it comes to moving. You'll never see me again, you'll never hear me again and the moment you step foot off my property, that would be considered our final goodbye," Adrien explained, slowly crossing his arms despite Kagami trembling with both fear and anger.

"I guess you make that choice," Adrien sighed, soon pressing his lips together as the cold air had started to get to him. He had completely lost track of time and Adrien started to worry that Marinette had already returned home.

"Fine..." Kagami muttered, clenching her fists as she tried to calm herself from the jealousy that radiated from her chest. She hadn't heard anything about his marriage to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but she couldn't help but be suspicious that Adrien had decided to settle for her after they broke up. If Marinette stole yet another person from her, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

First, Luka...now Adrien? Did Marinette have no morals whatsoever?

Kagami exhaled, glancing away as her jealousy over the situation was starting to get the better of her.

"Just...answer my phone calls next time," she muttered, awkwardly turning away from him and storming out of the garden.

Adrien sighed, his green eyes watching her as she turned her back to him.

* * *

Marinette staggered into the kitchen, her vision completely blinded by her own tears. Her heart beat painfully inside of her chest and Marinette felt her stomach flip.

It felt tight, and Marinette gagged as her anxiety began to overwhelm her.

She felt sick.

Her heart hurt.

Marinette couldn't believe she trusted someone like him.

Was this a curse?

Every person she'd ever kissed left her.

Even Luka...especially when she had rejected him for someone who would eventually go back to his ex.

The young woman pressed her lips together tightly, desperate to keep both her sobs and her vomit inside of her mouth as she quickly climbed up the stairs with cold blood.

Her scalp had felt completely numb and Marinette felt incredibly dizzy while she staggered to the room that she knew kept her old things in.

She sloppily dragged out her suitcase, her face incredibly flushed as she grabbed whatever clothes she could and stuffed it inside of her suitcase. She blinked away her tears, grabbing at her clothes violently until her nails bent and bled.

She hastily zipped up her suitcase, exhaling as she tried to will away the thought of vomiting.

Marinette stood up on her feet, her knees about ready to fall in. She reached up, picking off her broken nails before she rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to sob, she wanted to stomp, punch and kick until everything was out. She had enough of people walking all over her and Adrien was certainly the last person she'd expect to do something like that to her.

Marinette gasped, gripping onto her suitcase as Tikki purred softly and rubbed her head against her ankles. Marinette sniffled, reaching down to pet the small cat with a grimace. Her blue eyes moved up towards the window as the wind began to brush violently against the glass

And yes, she was taking the cat too.

* * *

Adrien wandered back through the back slider doors, shivering as the kitchen felt abnormally cold. He closed the doors behind him, his green eyes moving across the tiled floor with ease.

He widened his eyes, his heart sinking as the front door was left ajar.

"Marinette?" Adrien called out, glancing around as he gently began to wander towards the front door.

Adrien paused, his eyes fixated on the small table that sat by the door.

In the moonlight, Adrien could see the glistening shine of his mother's ring that sat beneath the window.

Adrien felt his heart stop and in that short moment, the walls immediately felt like they were closing in on him.


	65. Chapter 63

"Good morning~"

Adrien heard her voice vividly. He remembered how warm it always sounded in the morning, he remembered the smell of sweet bread she always baked whenever he had to be up for work. He missed her smile, he missed her large blue eyes, he missed the way she scrunched her freckled nose whenever he tossed the blankets on her during a warm evening.

He missed the sound of her voice, he missed the softness of her skin and he missed the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

It had been a solid three months since he had last heard from Marinette and his tight schedule made it even more difficult to try and find her. She never answered any of his calls, or her texts. He was desperate to leave a voicemail but her inbox was full.

Adrien felt entirely too helpless.

As the weeks went on, he found himself unable to sleep, he felt too anxious to eat and Adrien often found himself clinging to his phone for any sort of answer from his wife.

Despite still being legally married, Adrien wanted to end things on good terms if she didn't want to be with him again.

She deserved to know the truth about what had happened that night, and Adrien deserved to at least clear his name.

He still had some contact with Kagami, and much to her dismay, all Adrien ever did was put off going over to her place to help her move, hence her continuing to live in Paris where she continued to coincidentally bump into him whenever he was at the studio.

Adrien sat up, the moonlight casting an eerie glow to his skin. His heart ached inside of his chest and even then he still could almost feel her laying beside him. He wanted to hold her desperately, and the fact that she wasn't here with him drove him crazy.

He reached for his phone, unlocking the screen to see that he had no new text messages and no returned calls.

He sighed, a frown tugging on his lips as he even missed Tikki. The house was a lot more lonely without his wife and cat. It certainly didn't help that Marinette had left some of her belongings behind, and Adrien held onto hope that she would at least come back for them.

He needed any chance to talk to her, even if she wanted to scream at him.

Adrien climbed off the bed, his heart sinking into the pits of his stomach and he was beginning to grow desperate. He wandered towards the window, tossing his phone to the side with a loud thud.

He leaned forward, placing his hands onto the window sill. Adrien closed his eyes, his hands gripping tightly onto the window sill. Adrien clenched his jaw, exhaling with a quivered sigh. He screwed his eyes shut, his muscles aching as he was only two seconds away from putting his head right through the window.

It almost felt like there was no point in living.

* * *

Marinette whimpered, her heart squeezing in her chest as she could feel his arms around her.

She felt his body warmth, drawing her in and Marinette could have sworn she felt happiness for a brief moment.

Marinette opened her eyes to the warm rays of the sunlight and she exhaled, feeling her soul drop as she rememberd the last time she had ever seen Adrien.

Marinette grimaced, knowing that she had no where to go when she left him. With her schedule crammed regarding school and her late night shifts at the bar, there wasn't enough time and money to stay in a hotel or search for an apartment that accepted animals on the spot. Marinette had no intentions of abandoning or giving up Tikki, so she returned to the only place she knew had room and would accept her.

Her parents.

When she didn't have class, Marinette would make it a priority to help out down at the bakery, just as a thank you for allowing her to stay with them. She felt bad that her schedule often kept her parents up at night and the guilt of that matter compelled her to move out in the first place, but after her marriage to Adrien, she somehow allowed him to talk her into giving up her old apartment on grounds that she'd be happy in her new home with her new husband.

She felt so confused and stupid.

Had he been planning on abandoning her this whole time?

Marinette sat up, her blue eyes dancing around her old room that once seemed a lot more lively when she inhibited it as a teen. The bed was a lot smaller than the large bed she was getting used to sleeping in at her old home, and Marinette scowled at herself for appearing so spoiled.

She frowned, knowing that she had to get up and shower for class in a couple of hours, but she felt so sad. Her soul felt completely defeated. Marinette was incredibly tempted to skip out on her work, but she knew that wouldn't be the responsible thing to do. Her parents wouldn't let her mope around all day and instead would suggest she do something more productive to keep her mind off of everything.

But damn, Marinette had never been so close to breaking before.

She didn't think she could avoid Adrien for three months, but she somehow managed to.

It wasn't easy, and Marinette couldn't recall the last time she had even been attached to Felix in the same way she had been with Adrien.

Her body ached, her chest ached and Marinette felt completely weak. She knew she couldn't face the day, so she knew she'd do it the only way she knew how.

And that was to sing.

Marinette reached up, placing a hand over her eyes as her heart continued to ache painfully within the confines of her chest.

_"You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away,"_

Marinette paused as she could briefly hear Tikki mew from the lower leverage of her room. The black feline climbed the ladders to her bed and gently moved towards the young woman who lay on her back.

The kitty purred, closing her eyes as she began to nudge her head onto Marinette's side.

Marinette slowly reached over, scratching behind the little kitty's head as she purred with delight.

_"The other night, dear,_

_As I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms,"_

Marinette pressed her lips together, her voice quivering as she sang. Her heart picked up the pace and she could feel the tears burning into her eyes.

She remembered the scent of his cologne, she remembered the way he smiled at her. She remembered how safe she felt in his arms and she remembered the countless times he had stepped in at the right times to take her out of what would have been compromising situations.

Marinette moved her hand, scratching beneath Tikki's chin and watching as the feline lifted her head so that Marinette could get a better scratch.

_"When I awoke, dear,_

_I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head and- and-"_

Marinette breathed in, her voice trembling as she could feel her sobs rushing to the base of her throat. No matter how much she tried to fight it, it was too strong. All her efforts were inevitably left in vain.

_"And cried..."_ Marinette immediately dropped her hand against the bed. She turned over, grabbing her pillow and burying her face into it.

Her chest heaved, and Marinette let out such an agonizing cry, that it scared Tikki away and she was sure it was loud enough to startle her parents down below.

Had it not been for them knowing about the troubles in her marriage, they would have thought that Marinette was being slaughtered every night.

Marinette felt her eyes burn, and despite her feeling Tikki clawing away at her legs, she couldn't find it in her to move.

At some point, Marinette's father had made his way up to her room, but Marinette wasn't able to hear him through her gross sobbing.

"Sweetheart?" Tom asked, closing the trap door behind him and making his way over towards the chaise that sat right by her old desktop computer. "Are you alright? You've been crying everyday for a good three months. I think it's time we actually talk about this."

Marinette clutched onto her kitty pillow, her chest heaving as she could only assume that her terrible sobbing was driving her parents crazy.

It almost seemed as though Tikki could vouch for that as well. The poor cat ran for the hills each time Marinette expelled any sort of cry from her lungs.

"I-I'm sorry..." Marinette breathed, slowly sitting up and quickly trying to wipe her eyes. Her chest felt heavy, and she couldn't help but to feel incredibly embarrassed at how much of a mess she was.

It was like she had gone through a breakup all over again. "I don't mean to keep you guys up, or make you and mom listen to me wail like a loser."

Tom simply shook his head, a frown tugging on his lips as he watched his daughter peer down at him from the top of her bed.

"Come sit by me," he suggested, patting the space beside him. "I know I can't say anything to you that will make the pain stop, but I can offer some advice and some guidance to help you ease through it."

Marinette sniffled, simply wanting to curl back into her blankets and hide, but she knew there wouldn't be any use to that. She reluctantly moved towards the ladder of her bed, and with tingling toes, she carefully trudged her way down.

"I know you hate it when I cry," Marinette whimpered, feeling like a little child, pouting to her father. She clutched her chest, rubbing the skin feverishly before she sat down beside her father. "I really try not to cry, Papa...but it hurts."

Tom carefully placed his arm around her, tugging his daughter closer to him so that he could completely envelop her in the warmest parental hug he could muster to her.

There were times where Marinette would fall over as a toddler and scraped her knee. Being unfortunate enough to inherit her clumsiness from her father, Marinette not only fell while running often, but she'd fall riding her bike, she'd fall off her bed every other night and even while she was sitting, she'd fall off her chair and bust her lip.

Every time Marinette got hurt, she'd always cry for her papa to give her one of his comforting hugs, and even in this moment where he was providing that very thing to her, Marinette struggled to find comfort in it. There was this hole in her heart and there was so much pain, Marinette simply didn't know how to not notice the ache that had only seemed to grow with each passing day.

"I know that it may seem like the world has ended," Tom murmured, pressing soft kisses to the top of Marinette's head as she slowly wrapped her arms around her father. "But trust me...it's only the beginning. I know that life can teach you lessons, and sometimes those lessons can be hard to get through, but I can assure you that in the end you'll come out to be stronger than any person I know. Although you may not get everything you want in life, what's important is that you remember that life is a gift itself. You will get through this, no one is rushing you through your grief. Take as much time as you need, and don't feel bad for doing it. Your mother and I will always be here for you, up until you ask us to go away..."

Marinette screwed her eyes shut tautly as she buried her face into her father's chest. Her eyes still burned with tears, and Marinette briefly worried about leaving stains on his apron before he had to return down to the bakery below.

She relished in his words, feeling relieved that her parents didn't regret allowing her and Tikki to stay with them for months until she figured out what she wanted to do with her life.

"Thank you, Papa..." she whispered, clutching onto his shirt as she tried with everything in her not to sob again.

* * *

"It's so weird seeing you here again. It's like old times," Alya spoke, standing by the bus stop bench with her hands on her hips.

Marinette glanced up at her friend, her blue eyes widening as Alya's belly was massively large. She wondered how bad her back was doing having to carry such a load.

"Y-Yeah," Marinette replied bashfully. "That was my own fault. I relished in the lifestyle of a rich husband, I totally got myself into the habit of having drivers and security guards."

Alya chortled, moving over to sit beside her friend with a pained grunt.

"How are you feeling? I really hope you aren't being too hard on yourself."

"I'd like to say I'm impressed with myself for making it out for this long," Marinette conceded, reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear awkwardly. "But I feel like an idiot."

Alya rested her purse in her lap, glancing over towards Marinette with a grimace.

"Why do you feel like an idiot?" She asked, leaning closer to lightly wrap her arm around Marinette who reached up to dig her palms into her eyes.

"Because I was the one who left, yet... I miss him so much," Marinette confessed, pressing her lips together as her eyes burned with tears at the mere thought of him.

"It has to be some sort of misunderstanding. I mean, he made that notion to Nino everytime they get the chance to talk, but Adrien won't go into details about what really happened that night," Alya quickly glanced away, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as her mind did away with what could have happened between him and Kagami. "If you want I can talk to him for you?"

Marinette chortled, lightly shaking her head as she leaned into her friend.

"They always say it's a misunderstanding..." Marinette muttered, her voice quivering as she immediately reverted back to how Felix used to gaslight the living hell out of her when he was out having affairs with his mystery woman. "But I don't need you to visit Adrien and talk to him. I know you have a tendency to talk with your hands when you're suspicious of someone."

Alya snorted, lightly relaxing into the bus stop bench as Marinette placed her hand onto her belly. The growing baby inside moved beneath Marinette's hand, its foot lightly settling against her palm.

"I'll try to keep my cool. But you know I have no issue knocking anyone on their ass if they hurt any of my girls," Alya whispered, squeezing Marinette gently before letting her go. "Try to focus in class today. Don't think about all this unnecessary stuff."

Marinette pulled back, eyeing her friend with scrutiny as she pursed her lips.

"I think I'm more worried about you," The young woman retorted. "You look like you're about to pop any day now. I know your due date is approaching, but don't you think you should take some time off to prepare for labour? Your feet and back must be killing you about now."

Alya rolled her eyes playfully as she reached into her purse to fish for her phone.

"Oh, please, unless I start getting sponsors for the blog I'm building, I plan to work up until the very day I go into labour."

"Chloe gave you that penthouse; everything is covered. If you only have a few things left to move in, I suggest you enjoy it while you have it. Take advantage of it and take your maternity leave early. You don't have to worry about money just yet," Marinette assured, gently placing her hand back onto Alya's belly. "Allow some time for you and your munchkin to rest and prepare. I'm sure Nino will understand."

Alya shrugged, slouching slightly into the bench with an awkward expression.

"I know, but just imagine working for so many years and then suddenly taking a huge chunk of time off. I've been accustomed to being independent and doing things on my own. I mean, I love running the blog, but I'm so used to a norm of simply waking up in the morning and then just working constantly. It's strange to think about getting up in the morning and staying at home with a baby until the baby is old enough to not be nursed all the time. I feel like I'd be antsy."

Marinette smiled and she gently rubbed Alya's belly.

"Well, if you get too bored, have Nino entertain you. If you eventually get tired of him, I'd be more than happy to stop by and see what you're up to. After you give birth to the baby, you know I'd be at your side all the time. That little baby would be like my own baby. You'll have to literally pry her out of my hands."

Alya chuckled, locking her phone and placing it back into her bag with a warm smile.

"Yeah, yeah. All the baby has to do is cry and she'll be back into my arms at once," she replied, moving her eyes back to Marinette who drew back to laugh. "Nice try though..."

"Are you worried I'll love the baby more than you? I mean, you should be," Marinette replied, joking with her friend. She exhaled, the weight within her chest slowly lifting as Alya always had the ability to make her feel better.

"Your breasts don't have milk, say something like that again and I'll squeeze your tit in public. I don't even care who sees..." Alya threatened, jabbing her elbow into Marinette's side.

It was a nice change of pace, and it was certainly the first time Marinette smiled in awhile. Perhaps she'd be able to do this after all.

* * *

Marinette was bored. She rested her elbow against her desk, leaning her chin into her palm as her other hand lazily dragged across her sketchpad.

The classroom was silent, and Marinette hadn't had proper sleep in so long, she was so close to passing out in the silence.

She was working on an assignment for a new hat design, and though she remembered having to do something similar for last semester, she couldn't help but to be inspired by her heartbreak.

Marinette didn't want to go her common feather route, but instead decided on a beanie hat that resembled that of a cat. She imagined a beanie with cat like ears with a matching hoodie with paw drawstrings. She'd be sure to at least do Tikki proud, but Adrien was the cat she had fallen in love with.

The young woman ran a hand through her hair, a frown tugging onto her lips as her fingers got caught into a knot. She slowly removed her fingers from her strands, inwardly groaning at the length it had grown.

Marinette couldn't remember the last time she properly brushed her hair or had a decent meal. Alongside of insomnia, her appetite had decreased and the sex drive she used to succumb to whenever Adrien touched her went away with her pride.

It wasn't often that Marinette scowled at her stolen contraceptives that sat stagnant inside her purse with disdain, in fact Marinette tried everything to forget that they even existed.

She hadn't planned on sleeping with anyone, anytime soon.

Marinette sighed, dragging her pencil across her paper while curving the line so that she could draw the cat ears on the beanie hat. On the sides, Marinette made sure to add notes of what fabric she planned on using, what stitching style she wanted at the seems, and what colors she planned to use as well as how to sneak her signature somewhere on the product.

She bit her lip, mindlessly pressing her eraser into a sketch pad with a small hum as she wondered if it was too much to design a matching ladybug set with it.

Ladybugs were seen as good luck.

Black cats were seen as bad luck.

Two completely different wavelengths.

Completely opposite from each other.

Yet, still able to balance each other out somehow.

Marinette exhaled quietly, dropping her pencil against her sketchpad with a grimace as she pressed her lips together.

She couldn't help but visualize her relationship with Adrien. They were both from two different worlds, different trajectories. Yet, by the universe they were fated to meet. They were fated to love each other.

Marinette wondered if it was because of their differences that caused her to remain to attracted to him. It was like they were magnets. They were different and gravitated towards each other, they weren't one of the same to repel.

She closed her eyes, resting her head into her hands with an inward cry.

Marinette missed him terribly, it was like her soul had somehow left her body. Part of her wanted to go back to him and sort things out, but she worried she'd be fooled.

She knew without a doubt that if she went back, she'd end up in his arms and not even second guess it. Marinette knew she'd give anything to hear his voice again, but she knew that would mean to wear her heart on her sleeve. She wasn't sure if she would be able to do something like that again.

Another part of her wanted to stand her ground. She wanted to continue ignoring his calls, ignoring his text messages and when he finally gives up trying to contact her, it would be easier to finally move on too.

Marinette contemplated changing her number and when she had the courage and money for it, she'd file for divorce too, but Marinette couldn't help but to wonder if she was simply overreacting.

She couldn't help herself.

The infidelity that came from Felix who completely took advantage of her and painfully neglected her before completely abandoning her contributed to her distrust.

The encounter she had with Nick who also took advantage of her while intoxicated that night during her bachelorette party only exacerbated that.

As far as she was concerned, the world was a dark place. It chewed her up and spat her out like waste.

If Marinette didn't push away and escape now, she knew she'd only be safe with a large amount of hurt.

As much as it conflicted her, Marinette had to leave. She needed to protect herself. She couldn't allow people to hurt her the way she used to.

Marinette inhaled, reaching up to rub her aching chest. Her heart beat painfully and Marinette simply wanted to scream. She had left to prevent her hurting, yet she was still hurt.

The young woman paused, her thighs shifting the moment she felt her phone buzzing within her purse that sat perfectly on her lap. Marinette reached down, grabbing the phone from her purse and sliding her digit against the glass to unlock the screen.

Her blue eyes moved over towards a text message sent from Alya and she pressed her thumb onto the notifications to open it.

_"My water broke! The baby will be here soon. Call Nino for details. Please come as soon as you can! I need you here."_

Marinette widened her eyes, immediately jumping out of her seat.

"What?!" She screeched, drawing the attention of both her instructor and the entirety of the classroom.

Marinette blushed deeply, glancing around nervously at her classmates before she began to stuff her things into her bag in a hasty motion.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Agreste?" Her instructor asked, her green eyes trained on Marinette who had thrown her bag over her shoulder and clumsily knocked the chair over as she tried to move away from the table.

"N-No! I mean, sort of?" Marinette shook her head as she awkwardly leaned down to pick up the chair. "I have to go early, I'm sorry."

Marinette moved the chair closer to the table before she reached back into her purse to grab her phone. Her hand trembled as she struggled to find Nino's contact.

"I-I have a family emergency!" Marinette exclaimed, knowing she needed to find out which hospital Alya was in so she wouldn't miss the birth. "I have to go!"

Marinette ignored the scoffs and glares from her classmates. All she cared about was getting out on time. Alya needed her and that was more important than anything.

She stumbled out the classroom, her eyes trained onto the doors as she pressed her digit into Nino's contact to start a call.

"I'm coming Alya. I promise..."

She was finally going to be an auntie.


	66. Chapter 64

**I'm sorry guys. I never make you guys wait this long for an update. I'm currently going through extensive therapy for my depression and anxiety, and it's taking me a bit to get back on track but I'm surely getting there. I promise.**

**Also, I'll apologize in advance for Nino and Alya's baby name simply because I'm trash and I'm not creative. I decided to name her after one of my readers who had a beautiful name and I liked it, so I decided to name the baby that.**

**To that reader, you'll know who you are soon and I'm sorry I butchered your name. I just loved it so much.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette found herself pacing back and forth.

The only things she could visualize and hear were the sounds of Alya attempting to calm her breathing. Marinette knew her friend was lucky enough to get an epidural, but the pain she was starting to feel before that had become evident by the way she screamed.

Marinette wanted to be in the delivery room so badly, but the doctors and nurses were being stubborn to only allow one person inside.

The young woman didn't take offense to it - if her best friend wanted the father of her baby to be in the delivery room with her, then who was she to oblige?

Marinette knew that if she were in that situation, she'd want her baby's father to be there too.

It was Alya and Nino's first child, despite Nino's fear of watching childbirth, he needed to be there to experience the birth of his firstborn child.

It had been several hours since Alya had moved from the delivery room down to the maternity room and Marinette couldn't wait to see the little one.

She didn't even know what name they picked out or if it was a boy or girl. The questions that ran through her mind only made her grow more and more antsy.

Marinette paused, her blue eyes moving up the moment Nino began to walk down the hallway. There was a palish green look to his face, that told Marinette he had witnessed his greatest fear, but as callous as it sounded, she couldn't care less about Nino's illness. All she wanted was to see the baby.

"Nino!" Marinette exclaimed, immediately running towards him with her purse clutched in her hands. "How'd it go?! Is Alya okay? How's the baby?"

Nino offered her a weak smile, the struggle to keep his equilibrium evident on his facial features.

"Yeah, Alya is fine. The baby is fine. The birth went according to plan and we are both happy to introduce the baby to you," Nino explained, his brown eyes trained on Marinette as she struggled to contain her excitement.

Marinette grinned, her hands clutching against her purse as she excitedly bounced on her toes.

"Can I meet the baby? Please take me to the baby! I don't think I can wait another minute!" Marinette piped, her heart racing in her chest as Nino simply chuckled off her childish excitement.

"Alright!" Nino rasped, the concept of being a father still not completely sinking in just yet. He casually slipped his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight. "Come with me."

* * *

Marinette drew out a deep breath. She could almost hear her own heart hammering away relentlessly between her ears.

The area was warm, and Marinette could see her best friend laying beneath a dull light. Alya glanced down at a bundle of blankets she held in her arms tautly.

Granted, it was expected that Alya wouldn't look her best. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and her hair was tied up into a messy bun that was about ready to come undone off the side of her head.

Alya glanced up at Marinette as the young woman hesitantly approached the side of the bed. Nino followed Marinette close behind before he carefully closed the door behind him.

"Marinette?" Alya mused, quickly looking down at the small baby in her arms. "I'd like you to meet our new daughter, Taliah..."

Marinette gasped, her heart squeezing in her chest the moment Alya introduced her and Nino's new daughter.

She was finally an auntie! Marinette had a niece! The thought was incredibly riveting.

The young woman peered over, her blue eyes landing on a beautiful small baby who nuzzled into the pink soft blanket.

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart jumping in her chest the moment she heard the small coo of the baby. Taliah squirmed within her mother's arms, the small child yawned, balling her small fists and rubbing her cheeks delicately before relaxing into the blanket once more.

"Alya, she's absolutely beautiful!" Marinette breathed, reaching over to brush her fingertips across the child's soft hair.

Nino smiled, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and watching the two women who admired the newborn.

"Thank you," Alya murmured, biting her lip while she brushed her fingertip over Taliah's cheek. "I can't believe I finally met my little munchkin. I'm a mother now..."

Marinette smiled, cocking her head to the side with a soft hum.

"She's got Nino's head," Marinette giggled, leaning against the bed as Taliah opened her mouth, looking for something to latch on to.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble to push that out. I'm sure Nino was mentally preparing himself to see his head shape come out of you after all the videos he's watched and showed Adrien."

Nino rolled his eyes playfully, standing up and away from the bed with crossed arms.

"You know I'm still standing here, right?"

Marinette reached up, tugging her bottom lid and sticking her tongue out in successful attempt to mock him.

"I had the epidural," Alya replied, nuzzling into her baby, "So she was easy as pie. I'm not saying I want to do this again, but I'm incredibly tired."

Marinette released her eyelid, watching as Nino moved next to Alya and carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Both new parents glanced down at their baby in awe.

Marinette stepped away, her blue eyes lowering. It was truly a beautiful sight, and Marinette knew she should be happy for her friends, but she couldn't help but to feel a little hurt.

She had always dreamed about something like this. In fact, she had once dreamed about this with Felix and then when she had fallen for Adrien, she indulged herself into thoughts of having children with him.

Alya and Nino truly did love one another and it shattered Marinette's heart into several pieces that she ruined that for herself.

She wasn't sure what had happened between Adrien and Kagami, but the more Marinette thought about it, the more she was afraid of his answer. She didn't want to believe that Adrien was that sort of person, but there was nothing else she could go on. The whole situation just looked really bad.

There was a twinge in her stomach, and Marinette pressed her lips together, her anxiety bubbling overwhelmingly within her stomach.

She was sure she was about to vomit.

Marinette reached up, running a finger through her bangs with a nervous glance.

"I think I had bad coffee..." she breathed, drawing the attention of both Nino and Alya who glanced away from their baby to offer Marinette an expression of concern.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to grab you some water?" Nino offered, carefully leveraging himself off the bed.

Marinette politely declined, her cheeks warming up as her stomach began to turn. She was feeling warmer than usual, and Marinette was worried she'd succumb to syncope by the way the walls seemed to close in on her.

"I-I'm gonna go outside and grab some fresh air. I'll be right back," Marinette sputtered, moving her eyes to Alya who examined Marinette with the utmost concern.

"O-Oh. Okay," Alya breathed, shifting her baby from one arm to the other. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call Nino or myself. We are incredibly worried about you."

Marinette felt her heart sink, guilt completely enveloping her as she didn't want her friends to worry about her. She had caused enough problems in her lifetime.

"Don't you guys worry about me," Marinette assured, awkwardly picking up her purse and walking towards the door. "I'm just...a little thirsty is all. Some water and fresh air will do fine. I promise I'll be right back. You know I'd text you guys if anything was wrong..."

Marinette turned, her heart thumping in her ears as she tried her very best not to cry.

She simply hated her brain.

* * *

Marinette stepped out into the cold open air. She could barely hear the slider doors from the hospital opening and closing rapidly from guests and employees.

She finally had an open space and Marinette didn't feel so trapped.

She was truly happy for Alya and she finally had the niece she's always wanted. There was a small bundle of joy waiting just a few floors up to receive love and complete suffocation of smooches from Marinette, yet here she was again, wallowing in her own self-pity.

She hated the way her brain was wired, and despite everything she should have been grateful for, Marinette couldn't stop thinking.

All she needed was silence.

The young woman closed her eyes, parting her lips as she drew in a deep breath. The air around her became still and for a brief moment, Marinette was sure she was able to finally calm herself down.

Perhaps her initial thoughts of fresh air and some water would be proved right after all. At least then, she'd be able to return upstairs and properly get to know Alya and Nino's new daughter.

Marinette exhaled, her shoulders slumping forward as the cool breeze brushed against her cheeks and blew through her hair in one swift motion.

It actually felt nice. Marinette wasn't sure when the last time she felt this good was, and it was perhaps sometime in the summer when her and Adrien would stand out in the garden and watch the sunset.

Marinette pressed her lips together, quickly willing away those thoughts between her and Adrien knowing full well that she'd throw herself right back where she started if she did something like that.

Marinette exhaled, silence enveloping her once more. At least she was able to stop thinking for once in a few years.

"Do you really see the worst in me? Or were you looking for an excuse to push me away?"

Marinette froze, her heart catching into her throat at the sound of his voice. It had been so long since she had last heard from him, and even the mere sound of his voice almost made her fall to the ground like a container of silly putty.

She widened her eyes, feeling his presence behind her, but Marinette knew she couldn't look at him. Marinette knew that if she did look at him, it would only take her seconds to end up in his arms and it would only make the realisation of how much she missed him so much stronger.

Adrien stood beside Marinette, the lines beneath his eyes deepening as he casually slipped his hands into the pockets of his black jacket with a frown on his lips.

"Do you really think that lowly of me?" Adrien asked, his voice low as he remained still beside her.

Marinette was completely at a loss for words, her heart only thumping wildly within the confines of her chest. She could clearly feel his eyes on her, but Marinette had no other place to turn to.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, her voice quivering as her hands clenched anxiously at her side.

Adrien sighed, quickly glancing away as he shifted his weight from one leg to another.

"Did you forget that Nino's my friend too? The baby is apart of my life as well," he explained, keeping his voice calm while Marinette shuffled anxiously into her pockets.

Of course Nino would invite his best friend to see his newborn child. Why didn't Marinette think of that before? In fact, she should have seen it coming. She pressed her lips together, cursing herself as she left herself vulnerable to Adrien once more.

Marinette felt her limbs grow warm, and she was about ready to do what she was only good at.

Something she annoyingly did from the very beginning.

"I...I have to go," Marinette breathed, her chest growing tight as she was just about ready to step off the curb and make a run for it.

Her blue eyes widened the moment Adrien obdurately stepped in front of her and she could have fallen to her knees.

Marinette was always taken by the beauty of his face, but his eyes and his voice felt like home.

It felt as if she had been away for such a long time, and just the mere look of Adrien's face reminded her of where she once felt safe and warm.

His green eyes captured hers, and Marinette pressed her lips together.

He looked so tired.

She did this to him.

Her blue eyes lowered down to the pulse of his neck, and she admired the way his black shirt layered gently against the skin around his clavicle.

He looked a little paler than usual, and Marinette wondered if he was about ready to catch the flu - it was that season after all. She knew before she left that Nathalie and Gabriel had worked him to the bone, and she knew without a doubt that he was exhausted. She could only wonder what her escapades had been doing to him mentally.

She certainly wasn't making anything better.

"Don't you think I deserve a modicum of respect from you? After everything we've been through, don't I deserve a chance to be heard? I followed your schedule around for months, going to every place I knew you'd possibly be just to get a chance to talk to you. Your voicemail box is full, I couldn't get through to you by calling, you won't answer any of my text messages, I can never find you at your parents house. It really hurts that you'd go through drastic lengths to avoid me. I'm not letting you go anywhere until you give me a chance to talk," Adrien explained, his voice strained as he kept his eyes on her.

Marinette's lips quivered and all she wanted to do want mentally kick herself for being so stupid.

"Why? Why put yourself through all of this for a passing feeling, Adrien?" Marinette retorted. "Stop wasting your time. You know we've been through a lot and I've not been perfect. I did horrible things... I know I shouldn't be here..."

"A passing feeling?" Adrien interjected, his brow furrowing as the offense was evident in the sound of his voice. "If this was a passing feeling, I wouldn't be here right now trying to reason with you. Yes, we've had our ups and down but we're passionate. Marinette, I wouldn't be this distraught if I didn't love you. I haven't felt this empty since I lost my mom. I know for a fact that what I feel for you is love."

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart squeezing in her chest as his words rung her ears like clumsy church bells.

She had recalled so many times that Adrien mentioned he had feelings for her, but she didn't actually remember him saying that he loved her.

She remembered how much pain he was in after learning about Kagami's infidelity, but she didn't actually hear him compare the loss of her to the loss of his mother.

Marinette felt incredibly guilty and selfish for inflicting that kind of pain on him.

She didn't mean to run away, but every time her anxiety got the best of her, she always felt it was better to remove herself from the picture. She always thought that if they separated, it would somehow be better for the both of them. It would hurt now, but surely it would be a better choice in the end.

"Y-You love me?" Marinette asked, her voice drawing out in a breath as she was completely blindsided by the confession. A deep blush rose to her cheeks and Marinette reached up to rub her cheeks.

She had never felt so purblind.

She wondered who else noticed it.

"You've got to be joking with me. After everything we've been through, you're telling me that you couldn't see that?" Adrien asked, frustration laced into his voice. "We wouldn't be standing here if it weren't true. Even you know that. Otherwise you would have divorced me at this point. What happened between Kagami and I isn't what you thought, and I know you saw what had happened. You're quick to run away before we could see through things and you never give me the chance to speak for myself even after patiently waiting through everything that had happened between us. It really hurts to know that you don't trust me, or you think I'm that sort of person."

Marinette pressed her lips together. She reached up to tuck some loose hair behind her ear and she looked away.

He was right. He was absolutely right.

Adrien had every reason to feel frustrated and upset. She didn't give him a chance to get a word in edgewise after what she had seen. She knew what Kagami was like - Marinette had seen it first hand.

After what Luka told her, and after how Kagami treated her while she was with him only proved that Kagami did things that were unfathomable.

Adrien wouldn't trust her, and he never did really keep tabs on her after he had discovered what she had been doing this whole time.

Perhaps Marinette was looking for an excuse to run away again, because after her relationship with Felix, it seemed inconceivable for someone like Adrien to actually love her.

It simply didn't make sense for someone like Adrien to love a person like her.

The mere thought of it made her sick to her stomach.

"Alright," she breathed, glancing up at him, her legs feeling weak. "I'll give you a chance to talk about it. I'll let you explain your side of the story and your accounts of what actually happened that night."

Adrien widened his eyes, his lips parting almost as if he were about to immediately get into what he wanted to say but paused the moment Marinette held up her index finger to stop him right in his tracks.

"_But_," she continued, "We can't do it here. It'll have to be another time when we are alone. Nino called you to see their baby, that's what you should be here to do. I'm sure they're waiting right now, and you shouldn't be too long. I want every detail, I want to know everything that happened. I know going back to that night might upset you, and we should be happy during this time. It'll get us both worked up." Marinette glanced down for a brief moment, her belly quivering as she simply just wanted to hunch over and throw up, but she was holding her own just barely.

Adrien relaxed, his face remaining completely impassive as his hands remained in his pockets. He subtly nodded, not uttering a word as his breath simply drew out a fog. A glow enveloped them the moment a car passed the street, but afterwards, it had left them in darkness.

"I'll tell Alya I'll be back tomorrow. I'll bring some cookies from the bakery to make up for being a shitty friend but we can't go up there together. They know what had happened between us so it'll be way too awkward for us both to go up there," Marinette explained, running her fingertips through her bangs with a grimace.

"Are you going to at least answer my text messages then?" Adrien asked, perking a brow as he shifted his weight impatiently. It had been three months that he was made silent, he couldn't stand waiting another minute to finally explain himself. "I want to properly set up a time that we are both free so we can properly talk about this. I want to honor your request and go through all the details."

Marinette glanced down, suddenly feeling small by her nearsightedness. She nodded, keeping her eyes away from him for a brief moment before she finally looked up at him one last time.

Adrien glanced away, just as she looked up.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and Marinette was sure she would burn into a liquid that would somehow drain into the sewer where she belonged.

"If you go back on your word..." Adrien drew out, his voice remaining calm as he kept his gaze trained away from his wife. "You know how insatiable I can be."

Marinette couldn't help but smile. Her heart quickened in her chest as she recalled how playful he used to be when it came to his stubbornness. She almost expected a smile to form on his lips but it never came.

"The moment you start ignoring my messages again..." Adrien murmured, slowly turning his green eyes to glance at her face once more.

"I'll come find you..."


	67. Chapter 65

Adrien knew he was dead.

His schedule was incredulously tight and it would be at any hour that he was sure exhaustion would kill him entirely.

This was the first time he had ever slept in. Granted, it was only an extra hour of sleep before he had to be ready but this was the first time he had ever had an entire morning to relax for himself.

That was until Kagami flooded his inbox with messages asking when he was planning on coming over so that she could move away.

Adrien couldn't have cared less where she went, but at this point he just wanted her out of his life. If he could somehow help in any way, shape or form, he'd do just that.

Of course that meant sacrificing the only time he had off in such a long time, but whatever got the job done.

Adrien hadn't recieved any messages from Marinette since the night he was promised she would reply to him, but Adrien wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Before they both split, they had been so busy with their previous commitments.

Marinette was always booked with school during the day and her night shifts at the bar when that was over.

Perhaps she couldn't get back to him because she was too busy.

Adrien groaned, his bed feeling completely empty now that he wasn't sleeping beside his wife or his pet anymore. There was a hole in his chest that tugged at his heart relentlessly.

There were days he wanted to cry, and Adrien often got to that point, but he remained stubborn enough to keep himself together.

He turned over to his side, his hands rummaging through the bedsheets for something. Anything to give him comfort. He was always so used to finding someone beside him, but each time his hands came up empty, Adrien only died a little more inside.

"She took the cat," he mumbled to himself, his voice groggy with sleep as his hands clutched onto the empty bedsheets. "She took the fucking cat!"

He groaned, loosening his grip from the sheets and then reaching for his pillow. He placed the pillow over his head, his heart sinking into the sour acid in his stomach.

He had never felt so alone in his life - and he thought the neglect he received from his father was bad. Adrien kept his eyes closed beneath the pillow, hoping that one day he'd just die and become a forgotten fossil of his bed. He was sure to let his misery overtake him, he either wanted to suffocate or slam his head through a window, but for now, he'd allow the silence to scream at him.

That was until his phone started ringing.

Adrien groaned, he knew who that was and it sure as hell wasn't Marinette.

He didn't want to answer, and he knew that despite Kagami causing a ton of problems in his relationship with Marinette, he had gone ahead and made that ridiculous promise to help her move her things.

He still couldn't understand why she continued to pester him about helping her, when Adrien knew without a doubt that she must've had other choices. Adrien hated to know who else she slept with while they were together, but that was a can of worms he'd never open.

It was better to leave it in the past.

Adrien hated that part about himself. He felt that he was too kind. His mother taught him to never break a promise and that's how he was raised, it didn't matter how horrible the person was.

Everyone deserved respected, and everyone deserved to be loved. Going back on his word made him feeling like he was disappointing his mother in some way.

Adrien couldn't do something like that.

But he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was slowly losing his patience.

The faster he helped Kagami move, the faster she could leave and the faster he could properly make time to speak to Marinette. It would be one huge step to finally getting on with his life.

Adrien reached up, gripping the pillow and tossing it to the other side of the bed. He sat up with an impassive expression and he quickly reached for his phone.

His eyes simply narrowed at the unknown number that appeared on the screen. It had been such a long time since he had deleted Kagami's number, even he forgot what it was.

Adrien hovered his thumb over the reject button, but hesitated. His shoulders rolled forward and he bit his lip.

"Fuck it. I guess I'm doing it..." he sighed, a frown tugging on his lips as his thumb pressed into the accept button.

* * *

"Thanks for coming by to help..." Kagami murmured, her voice incredibly chipper at the sight of Adrien's perspired body. "I didn't think you'd actually follow through on your promise. I guess I misjudged you after all."

Adrien sighed as he placed one of her boxes into the moving truck. Despite the weather being particularly cold that morning, Adrien had been moving so much stuff he broke a sweat in freezing weather. They had just finished moving all of Kagami's big furniture such as her bed, her dressers, her sofa her old fencing gear.

Adrien had every intention to leave after that, but Kagami had convinced him to help her remove the remaining boxes.

So he reluctantly agreed.

"I didn't think I could be that much of a douche today, despite the lack of sleep," Adrien replied, tugging at his shirt that had become damp with sweat. He glanced down at himself with a grimace.

He was sure he had a couple of hours left before his next photoshoot, but by the way Kagami had him whipped, he wasn't sure if he'd have enough time to grab a shower before then.

If he arrived smelling like sweat, Nathalie and his father would have his head. If he decided to grab a shower and arrive late, Nathalie and his father would still have his head.

There was no winning in this fight.

"Either way, I'm glad you came to see me for the last time," Kagami murmured, placing a smaller box on top of a larger one. "At least our final goodbyes won't be spiteful. I understand you want me gone for good, but I was hoping we could at least keep in touch every once in a blue moon." She shrugged, taking in a deep breath before properly watching him as he stacked a few heavy boxes and lifted it with a grunt.

"I guess we'll have to see about that," Adrien replied honestly. His heart sank into his stomach at the thought of not hearing from Marinette.

Adrien knew he was stupid - Kagami was the reason she had left in the first place. Coming back to help her would possibly make matters worse, but Adrien couldn't just brush her off like that.

He was with her for four years, there was a part of him that held onto the Kagami he thought he knew back then, but that part of him was out of focus.

That part of him was slowly letting the Kagami he knew go.

It had been so long since he lived with his mother, and when she disappeared and he was with his father he was completely neglected from both the inside and outside world.

It was very clear that Adrien changed since he got married, he saw the ugly in the world and he saw ugly in people that he never thought would betray him.

He wasn't the same dense, pliable and naive person like he was last summer. Adrien was starting to grow tired of people walking all over him and lying to him.

He may have given off the impression that he was clueless, but he wasn't that fool anymore.

All he had to work on was saying no, and despite the thick skin he grew over the course of several months, he couldn't go back on his promises.

That aspect of him was the only thing he had left to hang onto his mother, and he wanted that to remain integrated into him for the rest of his life.

"You sure?" Kagami mused, pulling Adrien out of his train of thought. "I want to smile at my new life, but you know how much I'm going to miss you." Kagami set down a pile of boxes, exhaling as she casually glanced at Adrien who simply walked out the room.

Her brown eyes latched onto him, a frown tugging at her lips as frustration began to grow in her blood. She was desperately trying to get back what they had, but it didn't matter which way she tried it. It only made him more withdrawn.

She sighed, bending over to grab her stack of boxes and lifting it.

Her cheeks flushed red as she held them close to her body. She blindly stumbled out the front door, and slowly began to descend the stairs with her items.

She placed her boxes beside the truck, exhaling as Adrien started to stack them neatly into the trunk so that she could have proper room for the rest of her things.

Kagami pouted, her bottom lip protruding as Adrien resumed his work, keeping his back towards her.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Kagami asked, crossing her arms as Adrien continued to focus on his work. "I've been trying to maintain a conversation with you since you arrived. This is literally the last time we are supposed to see each other and you're spending it completely neglecting me and pretending like I'm not even here."

Adrien sighed, clenching his jaw as he placed the last box in the corner of the truck. He simply turned, bending down to grab the boxes that she had placed there.

"Because you asked me to come down to do a job. I came to help you move just like you asked," Adrien explained, his voice flaccid as he placed the other boxes inside of the trunk of the truck. "I understand it might be the last time we see each other, but I told you before I came that I had a tight schedule. I'm here to get the job done." Adrien paused so that he could wipe the sweat away from his brow. "I didn't come here to lolly gag, I didn't come here to flirt and I didn't come here to rekindle old feelings or talk about our past. However we leave this area is totally dependent on you, but I told you once before and I'll be more than happy to tell you again, I have to be somewhere else after this, just be glad that I use my only few hours off to be here to help instead of sleeping."

Kagami glared at him, watching as Adrien walked away, keeping his back faced towards her as he headed for the stairs that led back to Kagami's apartment.

"So you're just going to pretend I'm not even here? I'm pleading with you," Kagami sighed, following him with slumped shoulders. "I want my last memories with you to be fond," she whined, moving faster so that she could reach out to him.

The frown on her lips only grew deeper as Adrien picked up the pace, slipping out of her hands once more.

"Come on-" she pleaded, her voice drowning out between breaths as she tried to keep up the pace alongside him.

"Don't you want to look back at our memories fondly?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, turning at the end of the hallway to enter her apartment.

"I really don't have time for this," he groaned, his teeth grinding shortly after.

The sad truth was that Adrien used to reflect on his memories with her fondly, but that was way before he realised that they were all lies. She was a figment of his imagination. Everything she was, he wanted to believe she really inhibited, but that just wasn't the case.

Kagami stepped in behind him, her eyes glaring at him as he simply returned to her work room and began to stack the boxes up accordingly.

At this rate, Adrien was beginning to feel antsy. They didn't have too much to work with next and he figured that the more he carried out, the faster he'd be able to run back home, grab a shower and get to work. Of course, he'd have to skip a few meals to make time, but a little bit of hunger couldn't hurt him.

Adrien shifted his weight, listening to Kagami mumble under her breath and toss things into boxes with frustration. She furrowed her brow, flinching as her aggression tipped a box over that sat on a counter top.

His green eyes fixated on the mess she created as all of her belongings scattered across the floor at their feet.

Part of Adrien wanted to be spiteful and leave it alone. She was having a fit, she should have been the one to clean it. But the more he thought about it the more he realised how ungentlemanly that would be, and it went without a doubt that his mother raised him a lot better than that.

He rolled his eyes, ignoring Kagami as she hastily began to stack her boxes with a flushed expression.

Adrien bent over, picking up the scattered mess that Kagami had every intention to leave on the floor.

He hastily threw her items into the box, a flaccid expression on his face as he was nearly about done with her mess, but something caught his eye.

Beneath the cardboard box, Adrien could specifically spot a white plastic card protruding from the edges.

It wasn't in Adrien's nature to be as nosy as he was, but there was something in his guts that had willed him not to ignore it.

Curiously, Adrien slipped his digits beneath the box, casually tugging the card out from underneath. He had every intention to ignore the card, but the younger photo of his ex-girlfriend printed on the front caught his attention.

Adrien kept his eyes on the card, his heart squeezing in his chest at the photo of Kagami on what appeared to be an old identity card.

He missed that part of her. The small freckled smile on her face, the bubbly look in her eyes and the innocent face shape brought him way back to when he first met her in his father's home. It was before all of this happened. Before she cheated, before she lied, before she became the spiteful person she had some how morphed into at this very moment.

Adrien wanted to believe that there was hope they could at least be friends, and that the old Kagami he thought he knew would somehow permeate back to him, but he knew that it was a lost cause.

With him having every intention to be with Marinette, he knew that her green eye would make things difficult for their relationship and drive Marinette away, and he simply couldn't have that.

Adrien sighed, glancing down at the card with a solemn expression. His thumb brushed against the plastic, caressing the words imprinted on to the card.

_Café des Deux Moulins_

_Tobacco counter_

_Kagami Tsurugi_

Adrien furrowed his brow, his eyes reading the printing on the card over and over again. His thumb paused at the edge of the card.

For a brief moment, Adrien was finally able to drown out the noise of Kagami harshly throwing her moving boxes on top of one another with frustration of neglect.

There was something about the name on the card that seemed incredibly familiar. It was almost as if the wheels in his head began to turn and Adrien started to feel a sick feeling in his stomach.

It was only then that it finally clicked.

He pressed his lips together, his heart squeezing in his chest as his scalp went utterly cold.

Adrien dropped the name-tag into the box, his stomach turning as his skin soon grew warm.

"It was you..." Adrien breathed, his green eyes lifting up to Kagami who turned to glance at him with confusion.

"What?" Kagami asked, grabbing a box and tucking it beneath her arm. She shifted her weight, blinking with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Adrien clenched his jaw, slowly straightening up with a passive expression, despite the anger that had started to push through his blood.

"You were the one Felix knocked up. It was you..." Adrien reiterated, his voice growing cold as his eyes turned into a cold hard stare. "You were his mistress. You were the one he met at the tobacco counter. You were the family friend, you were with him before you met me. You knew about his girlfriend that he was with at the time..."

Kagami froze, her face growing pale as sweat immediately began to bead at her hairline.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Kagami breathed, clutching the box tightly, her cheeks growing pink. "I don't know a Felix. I never dated anyone before I met you. I already told you that you were my first love-"

"Cut the crap, Kagami," Adrien interjected, his voice sharp as he tried his best not to allow his anger to get the best of him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. It all makes sense now. The fact that you were more experienced than me, the way you treated Marinette, the way you lied to me and especially with the way you immediately clung onto me when we met."

Adrien paused, sliding his hands into his pockets, his eyes remaining trained on Kagami who immediately looked away.

"What does it matter? How does my past define who I am now?" Kagami replied, his eyes dropping down to the ground. "As far as I'm concerned, anything that happened before I even met you doesn't say anything or have anything to do about my relationship with you..." her voice trailed off, the lines beneath her eyes deepening. "I did his girlfriend a favor. He wanted to leave me behind with a kid. It was only a matter of time before he would eventually do the same to her. I took that sacrifice, I suffered because of him, I had to abort my baby so I could live a normal life." Kagami paused, glancing back at Adrien with a reciprocated stare. "She should be grateful..."

Adrien glared at her, the words that slipped from her lips bouncing off his ears as he simply could not believe what she was telling him.

"S-So not only do you admit it, but you're also sick as well. Do you have any idea what you just said?" Adrien replied, his eyes glaring at her with utter and obvious disdain. "You've possibly become the most selfish person I've ever met. It's so hard to empathize with you, when all you've ever done to me was lie."

"I didn't lie to you about anything!" She retorted, immediately turning her back to him while her cheeks flushed deeply. "I didn't invite you over to snoop through my things. I would have loved to talk, but not about any of this. The only thing I'm willing to talk about is how to repair our relationship."

"Our relationship?" Adrien asked, his own cheeks fuming with anger. "You really want to talk about our relationship when you just admitted you were aware that Felix was cheating with you and you clearly admitted that my cousin knocked you up!" Adrien yelled, the disbelief lacing into the base of his voice.

"I told you that I don't want to talk about that!" Kagami snapped, her eyes widening as she glared back at him with a stern expression. "Just drop it!"

"So what was I to you?" Adrien questioned. "Just some fool to replace the first fool? Our entire relationship was not genuine. It seems as though you've never had a real relationship in your entire fucking life. All you ever did was lie!"

"I told you to drop it!" Kagami interjected, her voice pitching above his. "I don't want to talk about what happened in the past!"

"Because you saw me as a rebound? Were you just jumping to who was next in line?" Adrien replied, his chest heaving with anxiety and anger. "I know you knew we were related. Everyone knows that Felix is my cousin. Was this your plan the whole time? To jump to people who are beneficial to you?!"

"You were never my goal in the first place!" Kagami ululated, tears pooling into her eyes as even her eyes grew pink with frustration.

Adrien paused, an awkward silence enveloping the two of them as the words Kagami had just called out struggled to seep into his brain.

He wasn't her goal in the first place?

Adrien furrowed his brow, watching as Kagami obdurately spun around, with the intent to leave him behind in her apartment.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned, his chest growing tight as he began to follow her towards the door that led into the hallway.

Kagami ignored him, her eyes trained onto the front door as she only wanted to escape the apartment.

She mentally cursed herself for being so reckless with her things, the last thing she wanted was for Adrien to discover that she had slept with his cousin a few months prior to meeting him.

"Kagami!" Adrien objected, reaching out and grabbing her hand. He tugged her back, forcing the smaller woman to face him and look him in the eye. "Tell me what you meant by that!"

"I wanted to get back at him, okay?!" Kagami wept, her hands gripping onto the box until her knuckles grew white. "He hurt me. I didn't want him to think he was a fucking God! To do what he did to me and then try to leave me behind with a baby!"

Adrien froze, his green eyes glancing into hers as he heard the cracks in Kagami's voice. His hand slowly loosened around her wrists, and within moments his arm dropped to his side.

Kagami used her other hand to hastily wipe away the tears that had started to stream away from her eyes. Her chest heaved with anxiety and she shifted her weight, ignoring Adrien as she could vividly feel his eyes burning through her skin.

"I wanted him to hurt just as bad as he hurt me. He left everything behind to start a new life, while I stood here and struggled with the shit he left me in. My mother didn't leave these voids in me, it was him!"

Adrien pressed his lips together, his soul feeling completely deflated.

"So...you were just dating me to get back at my cousin...?" Adrien asked, his voice growing quiet. He wasn't sure how many times she could break his heart, but Adrien knew without a doubt that this was the final straw.

He wasn't going to let anyone hurt him anymore.

"I...I didn't mean for it to be like this," Kagami stammered. "Those were my intentions when we met. I thought you were going to be just like Felix so at the time it didn't matter to me." She sniffled, rubbing her eye with her free hand with a frown.

Adrien simply blinked, it was almost like he was pulled into a trance. He had always suspected his entire relationship was a lie, but the fact that she confirmed that it was, sent an odd ringing sensation into his ears and made him sick to his stomach.

"B-But then I got to know you," Kagami continued. "I got to know the real you and before I knew it, I found myself falling for you faster than I could even-"

"Just stop..." Adrien breathed, his expression going completely impassive. "I-I don't want to hear it." He glanced down, sliding his hands into his pockets as Kagami closed her lips and remained still.

Adrien reached up, running his hand through his hair. He couldn't even find it in himself to be surprised anymore. He shifted awkwardly, leaving the area of small boxes far behind him as he began to walk towards the door.

At least he had helped her move most of her things. He didn't believe the rest would be a problem for her to continue alone.

"Don't call me anymore. I don't want to see you ever again," Adrien murmured, ignoring Kagami the moment her eyes widened and her lips parted.

Before Kagami could even get a word in edgewise, Adrien had already walked through the open door and slammed it, leaving her alone once more in her half empty apartment.

Kagami glanced down, her heart sinking into her sour stomach acid. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to burn from behind her eyelids.

She couldn't believe how badly she fucked up, once again.


	68. Chapter 66

**Enjoy a Mini chapter that I wasn't initially gonna post today but figured I just would.**

**Sorry for the irregular updating schedule. Are people still reading this?**

* * *

There was a flash, and a loud thud.

Adrien blinked, his pupils shrinking and he went blind for a brief moment as all he could see was white.

He didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't want to get up that morning, but Adrien knew that if he didn't report to the studio, he would never hear the end of it.

Adrien wanted to feel numb. He wanted to completely forget about what he had heard from Kagami the night before, but he simply couldn't. Adrien didn't understand, he knew he should have been used to it at this point, but he felt so angry.

He didn't just feel angry at Kagami, but perhaps everything else. He was angry at his father, he was angry at Nathalie, he was angry at his mother for leaving him behind, he was angry at Luka for forcing him to see the truth, he was incredibly angry at Marinette and he was mostly angry at himself for being so stupid and naive. He was a doormat, he was too nice and in the end, he was the one who was possibly hurting the most.

He had learned the hard way that if anyone was too nice, they lose.

Marinette hadn't answered any of his texts, and Adrien was well aware that they were both busy, but he was growing impatient. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but Adrien recalled making a promise to her.

If Marinette didn't fulfill her end of the bargain, at least he knew he would.

At this point, Adrien truly felt like an empty shell, with a massive void that he didn't have desire to fill.

"Adrien."

Adrien blinked, Nathalie's voice immediately drawing him out of his dark thoughts of self deprecation. His green eyes moved away from the blinding light of the set. His skin felt hot as the high voltage of the light nearly burned him.

He was modeling for his father's new design with a collab with Gucci yet again, and Adrien simply couldn't be bothered. All he wanted to do was lay in bed, and inwardly convince himself not to put his head through a window.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Nathalie asked, taking a step away from the set crew and moving closer to Adrien who suddenly felt like a puppet in a crowded room. "You don't seem like you're on your game today."

Adrien tried to shrug it off. He didn't mean for it to be so evident, but he was having a rough time. It wasn't like he could take some time off, simply because his father wouldn't let him.

His green eyes moved down to the ground and Adrien had began to feel small with the amount of eyes that were glued on to him. It almost felt like the walls were closing in around him.

He just wanted Kagami to go away, he just wanted Marinette to return his calls or his texts, and he just wanted a break from his tight and strict schedule.

Hell, even Adrien missed Tikki and the way she'd pur in his ear when he tried to sleep, or the way she tried to groom his head when he wanted to lay down, and he even missed the way she'd climb and sit on his back when he was hunched over the sink to brush his teeth.

Even through all of it, there was a spark of anger and frustration. Adrien was tired of being mopey, but he honestly didn't know what to do without Marinette.

It wasn't that she was everything he knew, but more of the fact that he couldn't be in the light that she looked at anymore, and that thought crushed him.

Before Adrien even knew it, he was simply looking into the camera lense in front of him. His eyes were wide and his lips parted almost as if he were a wild deer caught in headlights.

He was insatiable, and he was out of his mind.

But he knew one thing was true, and that was he never backed out on his promises.

Before Nathalie could get a word in edgewise, Adrien immediately walked off the set, the unreleased and newly made collaboration collection his dad was about to promote remained on his back, and despite Nathalie coming after him, Adrien kept his eyes trained onto the doors.

"Adrien!" She called out, her voice echoing awkwardly into the hallway as Adrien stubbornly made his way towards the elevators. "Where are you going? You know your father will be angry with you!"

Adrien turned back, a solemn expression on his face as he was simply tired of doing what his father wanted and allowing it to meddle between his time of trying to fix things with his wife.

"Just...tell him you couldn't get to me in time," Adrien murmured, pressing the elevator button with an awkward stare. "I'll deal with it later."

Nathalie sighed, shifting her weight as she kept her eyes trained onto Adrien with a firm frown.

"Adrien, we really don't have time for this. If we get this done, I'll try and schedule you for some time off. You can use it to get the amount of sleep you need. I can talk it over with your father."

Adrien sighed, shaking his eyes as his eyes lifted up towards the ceiling. He couldn't count the amount of times that his father and Nathalie made promises to him that they couldn't keep. He learned long ago not to get his hopes up, and if he wanted things done, he'd have to do it himself.

"I'm flesh and blood. I'm not merch, I'm not a marketing ploy. I have relationships to maintain, I need to eat, I need to sleep, I need a break..." his voice trailed off as he ran his hand through his hair. "I just need a moment to be normal. I have personal issues that matter more than my father's new line. He has me working nonstop and it's interfering with the life I have going on at home."

Nathalie remained quiet, her face impassive as the elevator doors finally opened. "I told you I'd talk to your father. You know he's a really busy man. I'm sure when his schedule isn't cluttered I can talk to him about-"

"You really have to talk to him about it? Can't a father just assume or want to spend time with his child? Or know that his child doesn't always want to work for him? He's supposed to be the parent and I'm supposed to be the child. This isn't a father/son relationship - it's a boss and worker relationship," Adrien explained, pressing the button to the first floor lobby.

"Adrien, wait-" Nathalie pleaded, reaching out to him. "You know your father will be upset!"

Adrien kept his eyes on her, shrugging it off as the elevator doors closed, immediately closing the two of them off. He sighed, feeling the elevator move down the shaft.

He was scared of his father at times, but other times, things were just far too important for him to care about those things.

Adrien casually slipped his hands into his pockets, pressing his lips together the moment his chest started to grow tight. He was struggling to keep himself together, but if Marinette decided to go on a spree to not answer his text messages, then he'd have to fulfill his end of the bargain.

And that was to find her, just like he had promised


	69. Chapter 67

A/N: Quick author's note! Please don't advertise your stories on the reviews/ comment section of my stories. Please feel free to DM me and ask for a shout out, I'd be more than happy to help, but all ads on my reviews/ comments will be deleted. Just be honest and ask for a shoutout, dont pretend to read my story and then advertise. The comment/ review section is there for feedback, not ads. Thank you! Also if you have a guest account I cannot respond to your questions. Please don't ask any, or expect an answer. I'm sorry.

Have a great weekend!

* * *

Adrien held his umbrella.

He stared blankly out into the wet road ahead of him. His heart had sunken so low into the acid of his stomach, that he was sure to have tasted something sour.

It was incredibly late, and Adrien had his back faced towards the doors of the Dupain- Cheng bakery.

The lights were off and the doors were locked. Adrien knew that it was rude to have waken her parents up in the middle of the night to find out where their daughter was, and Adrien was more than just dismayed to learn that Marinette wasn't home.

He had been here over a dozen times in the course of four months since Marinette had picked up and left.

Adrien had eyes the mini staircase that led to her teenaged bedroom. He suspected Tikki was up there, and his heart ached at the memory of the night he had spent together with Marinette where they talked in the rain. He missed his little furry friend as well.

Adrien could only think of one other place Marinette could be at this time of night.

He pressed his lips together, his digit sliding to close the call the moment he had reached Marinette's voicemail once again. His heart only sank even lower as it informed him her mailbox was full and could not receive anymore messages.

Adrien glanced at the time on his phone screen. She shifted his weight, his bottom lip catching between his upper and lower teeth the moment that he realised it was nearing midnight. He knew he was tired, both physically and mentally but if he could just put it off for a few more hours, there was a huge possibility that he could finally get a chance to talk to Marinette.

Without the help from his unusual entourage when it came to rides and protection, Adrien had to make haste and not waste another minute.

He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers this time.

* * *

Marinette sighed, the loud music of the club booming in her ears.

She had heard about nightclubs that opened seasonally, but she had to be the lucky one to be hired at one that opened year round and had a one season dress code.

Marinette was grateful for the opportunity. She had a stable job with a steady income, and despite the cold weather that was outside, she pretty much stayed warm and toasty inside. Whenever summer came about, it always got too stuffy on the dance floor, and despite the short-sleeved shirt and the fishnet stockings, Marinette often found herself returning to the bar drenched in sweat.

The young woman carefully placed the jello shots onto the tray with a grimace. She often didn't mind going out on to the floor to sell, but with Alya being on maternity leave, Rose didn't have a choice but to send Marinette to cover.

On any other night, Marinette would have been fine with that, but she couldn't be bothered to socialize. Marinette was on a downward spiral of hopelessness from the stress regarding her schoolwork and her broken relationship with her currently estranged husband.

Her school schedule had been crammed, and lately Marinette found herself oversleeping, and when she'd rush out the front door of her parents apartment, she'd often leave her things behind.

Marinette had to leave her work uniform in the locker room in the back, simply because with her train schedule, she didn't have time to commute back home to change and take her forgotten things with her.

She had forgotten her phone yet again, and Marinette was lucky enough to grab a shower before rushing to catch the train. She didn't have Adrien's drivers to take her anywhere anymore, and Marinette had mentally cursed herself for getting so used to it while she lived with him.

On the bright side, Marinette did feel as though she was able to gain a bit of her independence back, but she did have to admit that his entourage usually kept her organized.

Marinette really needed to get her head back onto her shoulders before she ended up doing something stupid again.

And she had to face it, she did a lot of stupid things. She had so much homework left to be done, and Marinette only had about three hours scheduled for sleep. She was close to falling over and with having to put school first, Marinette was struggling to work normal hours to pay for her tuition and to save up for a downpayment on a flat so that she could move out of her parents house and not keep them up at weird hours when she returns home from her busy schedule.

Marinette placed the last shot glass onto the tray and she carefully moved it towards the edge of the bar with a deep sigh.

Her palm lightly pressed onto the bottom of the tray, balancing it meticulously so that she didn't drop the tray and waste the product.

"Don't forget to smile. You're a beautiful flower blooming in May. It's the first time you've seen the sun. Don't forget that, okay?" Rose murmured from behind the counter.

Marinette offered the woman a weary smile. She was grateful that Rose was understanding and was willing to give her more hours as well as work around Marinette's busy school schedule so she could make some money.

It was obvious of the torture Marinette was going through with her scattered life, and Marinette was grateful for the little pep talks that she gave before going out on the floor, but this wasn't really doing it for her. Marinette was tired, and though she didn't have class the next day she was behind on so much work - she was worried she'd fail the class for the semester.

Marinette took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. She straightened herself up, forcing a smile on her pink lips before she carefully bobbed her way to the dance-floor, making sure to keep into the rhythm of the music that blasted around them.

She kept a dry smile on her face, attempting to make her facade convincing as she was simply trying not to fall flat on her face from the ego deflation and the lack of food and sleep.

It wasn't much of a busy night, but Marinette made sure to keep tabs on the flow of cash and the credit card swiper that was attached to her belt.

The music was loud, and Marinette tried to drown out the loud thumping that vibrated throughout her chest and into her ear drums.

It was a strange lullaby. She wanted to drown herself into the beat of the movement and somehow fall asleep through it. She had stifled a yawn here and there and by the time she had moved from the first crowd of partying clients, she was lucky enough to bring her tray down to five shots but if she could somehow sell the remaining shots, she could rack up one more tray and be done with it.

Marinette enjoyed the conversations with their customers, but she would much rather spend time tending the bar instead of having to approach people straightforward and striking casual conversation so that she could sell drinks.

The area was much too crowded and Marinette often found herself in a heap of bumps and rubs that were unkind to her liking.

Marinette scrunched her nose, her eyes squinting in the dark as she had sold to almost everyone on the dance-floor save for maybe one or two who vehemently denied the offer. She exhaled, hoping that perhaps she could coerce her returning customers for another round.

She pressed her lips together, her blue eyes landing on a potential target. She straightened herself, adjusted her fishnet stockings with her free hand, and she bit her lip, trying to get into the rhythm of the song before making her way over to them.

"I told you I'd come find you..."

Marinette paused, her scalp growing cold the moment she heard his voice murmuring into her ear. She clenched her jaw, her heart squeezing in her chest with wide eyes.

She slowly turned, a lump forming in her throat at the sight of her husband, who seemed just as exhausted as she was.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette gulped, nearly stumbling back and tripping on her boots. "W-What are you doing here?!" Her chest grew tight, and Marinette grew stiff at the fact she had two left feet. The last thing she wanted to do was trip and break the shot glasses. She'd have to spend the rest of her night awkwardly cleaning the mess in front of everyone with an embarrassed gawk.

Adrien casually slipped his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans. The lines beneath his eyes deepened, making his exhausted appearance much more evident.

"You never responded to me. You promised you would. I promised that if you wouldn't, I'd come find you. I came here to talk."

Marinette narrowed her eyes, and shifted her weight awkwardly. She had been so preoccupied with school, work, helping out at her parent's bakery, the cat and checking in on Alya's newborn that she had completely neglected her phone. She had totally forgot that Adrien promised to go after her if she failed to fulfill her end of the deal.

"I-I don't have my phone on me," Marinette replied truthfully, ignoring Adrien as his irritation settled through the moment he started lightly tugging at the thick hair on the back of his head.

"We can arrange another time to talk. I'm at work, I'm very busy and I have to finish up for the night."

"No..." Adrien replied, his voice dry and cold as he kept his gaze on Marinette with an impassive expression, despite breaking on the inside. "We can go outside now to talk. I can't trust that you'll actually follow through with it if I decide to come back at another time."

Marinette chuckled sarcastically, a knife plummeting straight into her heart the moment he spoke to her.

"So you're saying you don't trust me?"

Adrien clenched his teeth, dropping his hands to his sides with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah well, it's not like you've been putting me on the pedestal when it comes to trust, otherwise we wouldn't be here."

Marinette fell silent, her blue eyes locking onto his. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach, and even though his words hurt, he was right.

Her shoulders slumped forward and Marinette turned her face away from him briefly before she glanced down at the tray.

"I have to sell these shots, Adrien. I'm in the middle of work, it will have to wait. We really don't have a choice. After I sell these I have to tend back to the bar until my shift ends. If you want you can come by this weekend and talk after I've done my homework," Marinette explained, her voice wavering low until it was almost unheard of by the music that began to envelop them both.

Adrien nodded, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Alright, so then we can just talk at the bar," Adrien explained, fishing for his wallet.

Marinette stood in front of him awkwardly, watching as he grabbed a chunk of cash from his wallet and placed it onto the shot tray. Marinette barely had time to mutter out two words before Adrien stubbornly grabbed the last five shots and downed them with a visible shiver.

Her eyes widened as she simply gawked at her husband who placed the empty shot glasses onto the tray with pinkened cheeks. Marinette exhaled, briefly forgetting for a moment that Kagami was once his drinking partner before she had gotten serious with Adrien instead.

Adrien pressed his lips together, his brow furrowing as he shifted his weight. He placed his wallet back into his pocket, clearing his throat before glancing back up at her once more.

Marinette knew she shouldn't be surprised at the great lengths he went through to talk to her, but for some reason it only made her want to run away even more so.

She remained silent, quickly turning her back and clambering back to the bar with the money flopping on the surface of her tray. The music seemed to grow louder, and Marinette could feel the base of it, vibrating within her chest.

Adrien frowned, his heart squeezing in his chest as he knew that whenever it came to confrontation, she always ran away. The moment she turned her back towards him, Adrien knew that she was running away and he simply couldn't let that happen again.

"Marinette, I didn't kiss Kagami!" Adrien called out to her, immediately thinking in the moment that if he didn't say something now, he may never get a chance to say it again.

Marinette paused, her chest feeling tight. Despite the music blaring loudly around them, Marinette could have sworn the room had gone quiet.

She shook her head, her free hand clenching into a tight fist as she tried to control her emotions. Marinette was still on the clock, and despite the overwhelming urge to cry and completely breakdown on the spot, she knew she couldn't.

"Yes, you did kiss her," Marinette replied, glancing back at him with a firm expression. "I saw you both in the garden."

Adrien sighed, his shoulders rolling as he knew that she'd take that one misunderstanding and hold on to it. Even after knowing that Kagami was only using him and especially after knowing that she was Felix's mistress, the fact that he didn't send her away that night she kissed him would probably be his biggest regret of it all.

"Did you see me push her away? Or did you run away again? I didn't kiss her back, I asked her to leave right after. I tried like hell to find you - you left me in that home by myself without a means to contact you. You made me feel like everything we did together didn't mean anything to you," Adrien retorted, his chest growing even more tight.

He watched as Marinette turned her back again, her legs visibly trembling as she began to push her way through the crowds of people that had started to dance around them.

But Adrien couldn't let her go.

"Marinette, please hear me out!" He called out to her, immediately pushing through the crowds to catch up to her. His heart sank the moment Marinette simply placed the tray on to the bar top and walked around behind the and walked into the back which was completely restricted to employees only.

Adrien paused, exhaling as he was so unsure about himself and the situation. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel bad to the point where she'd never want to see him again. He already felt like they had breached that point when she avoided him for three months.

He just wanted her to come home.

He just wanted to hold her again. He had missed her and Tikki so much, it was incredibly lonely at home. It wasn't home without her, and Adrien had mentioned it to her before.

The hole she left in him, felt just as painful as the hole his mother left when she disappeared.

Adrien couldn't go back to his mother.

It was incredibly too late for that. He was hopeless at the thought of being reunited with his mother, but Marinette was an entirely different story.

Adrien had all the hope he could to repair the relationship he had with Marinette. She was right in front of him, he had a chance and despite the walls she had placed between them, he wasn't going to allow it to stop him from finally rekindling something they both shared.

He couldn't let it end. He didn't care how stubborn she was, he was going to make her listen to him.

Marinette exhaled, reaching up to rub her eyes as the music on the dance-floor became muffled by the walls of the locker room. She wished Alya was there with her, she needed someone to talk some sense into her.

Of course she believed Adrien.

Somewhere deep down, part of her knew that he wouldn't do something like that.

But the more she heard the truth the more she wanted to rip her hair out for being so stupid. She had felt so incredibly guilty about the entire situation, and Marinette couldn't rid the feeling of the unbearable shame that she was indeed looking for the worst in him just so she could give herself the excuse that she wasn't good enough for someone like him.

Simply because it didn't make sense for Adrien to love her.

Marinette was worried that she wasn't doing any good to him, and the fact that he went out of his way to find her at work proved that theory.

Marinette reached up to run her hands through her hair. She nervously paced back and forth around the benches outside the locker. She knew Rose would be in it scold her for leaving the floor before restocking, but Marinette felt like she was suffocating.

"Marinette..."

Marinette widened her eyes, her heart aching in her chest the moment she heard the sound of his broken voice.

The young woman whipped her head back, her blue eyes widening as Adrien stood awkwardly in the locker room that was exclusive to employees only.

"A-Adrien!" She screeched, her eyes flickering helplessly between his. "W-What are you doing?! You can't be back here!" Marinette hissed, immediately glancing around anxiously before making her way over to Adrien who seemed like he was about to collapse with exhaustion.

"Marinette, please come home," Adrien whispered, his hands awkwardly clenching at his sides. "I don't know what I'll do without you. I told you-" He paused, his chest growing tight as tears pooled at the edges of his green eyes. "I haven't felt this sort of pain since I lost my mom."

Marinette froze, her body growing cold as she witnessed the tears that had started to make their way down his delicate cheeks. She exhaled, her heart sinking into the deep bitter acid of her stomach. She was sure that she was ready to melt into the floor alongside his tears.

_"Some people aren't worth crying over..."_

Marinette dropped her hands to her side, her heart aching as she witnessed him reach up to wipe his tears.

It was only then that she realised this was the first time she had seen him cry.

Did this mean that she was worth crying for?

How could something like that be fair?

Marinette knew that she still loved him, but she wanted to kick herself for being so stupid and selfish.

Of course, Adrien had a tendency to be a doormat, and Marinette had a horrible tendency to jump the gun. This was something they habitually grew into and needed to change, but she knew that Adrien had changed her life in the same way she had changed his.

Marinette didn't want to make him cry anymore. She couldn't do this to him, and she couldn't do this to herself.

The young woman reached out, her hands slowly reaching for his.

Adrien glanced down at her, his lips parting as she cupped his hands in between both of hers with a trembling motion.

His teary green eyes met with her teary blue eyes, and Adrien waited in anticipation of what he had finally been waiting to hear since she walked out that door nearly four months ago. He held his breath, his lips pressing together soon after as Marinette opened her mouth.

"Okay..." she breathed softly. "I'll come home with you tonight." She leaned closer to him, her blue eyes lowering. "But I'll give you a chance now to explain everything tonight, you only have a few minutes before Rose realises I'm gone and that you're back here..."

She slowly reached up, catching his tears with her fingertips with a soft expression. "Don't cry anymore, Minou," she whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

Adrien couldn't help himself.

He was so grateful. He slowly took her into his arms, finally taking out a breath he had felt like he was holding for so long.

A breath he had been holding since the day he lost his mother.


	70. Chapter 68

Marinette stared out into the night sky.

She was cold, and her toes curled inside of her boots. Marinette wanted to spend the night at her parents' bakery and return home the morning after, but the look on Adrien's face after she had clocked out told her that she should return as soon as possible.

Adrien had left soon after she clocked out, and Marinette caught a train back home to pack her things. She left a little note in the kitchen to her parents to let them know where she was going, but she made sure to be as quiet as she could. She didn't want to wake them up so suddenly.

Marinette waited patiently outside the bakery at night. She had expected Adrien to return to help her with her things for the ride back home.

Marinette pressed her lips together, glancing down at Tikki who mewed timidly. The black feline clawed away nervously inside the pet carriage as the small animal was tired of being brought back and forth between everyone.

The cat just wanted some snacks, chin rubs and a nice bed to sleep on.

Marinette shivered, bouncing on her toes as a cool gust of wind permeated through the jacket she wore.

"I know, Tikki," Marinette cooed; the fact that she talked to her cat still remained to be a prominent part of her life. "It's freezing. Adrien says he's on his way - I guess we can hope he gets here faster so we both don't freeze to death."

Marinette averted her eyes back to the empty dark road as Tikki meowed in response. The carrier shifted as Tikki moved about, attempting to get comfortable in the fluffy pillows that Marinette had placed inside for her.

"When we get back, I'll give you some nice, yummy, wet food, you can sleep in the bed like you used to, and I promise it'll be nice and toasty for you. The house is huge, you have so much space to run around, and I'll get you a nice fresh batch of water. We can cuddle together like we used to..." Marinette breathed, her breath drawing out into a fog within the cold air. "That's...if things aren't awkward when we get back."

Marinette felt her heart squeeze in her chest, a frown tugging on her lips as her eyes moved down to her feet. Her hands bunched inside of her pockets and Marinette couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty.

She knew deep down that Adrien wouldn't do something like that, and she had her run ins with his ex. She should have known that Kagami was headstrong - Marinette had experienced it. She knew that when Kagami wanted something, she'd go out of her way to get it.

Marinette vividly recalled being blocked into a corner by her, and the way she acted when Adrien tried to question the situation only revealed how condescending she could actually be.

Now that Adrien explained in detail about everything that happened when she caught them, it all made sense. Marinette was well aware of Kagami's constant calls and random appearances whenever Adrien tried to ignore her.

Hell, she remembered them both being vexed during the night when they tried to cuddle and Adrien would receive phone calls. Marinette initially felt bad that Kagami felt as though she was forced to move away, but the more she thought about how much she was manipulating their relationship, the more Marinette simply wanted her to go away and end all of it.

She had felt guilty for leaving Adrien behind, and if she had to be honest with herself, Marinette knew she was incredibly insecure about herself. Perhaps Adrien was right, and she was actively looking for an excuse to find a reason to rid herself from the situation.

There was a huge possibility that Marinette had allowed her insecurity to get in the way of her being happy and allowing herself to trust someone.

After being with Felix for so long and enduring the distance and lies he put into her head, it was hard to become unstuck from that mindset.

Marinette was frustrated with Adrien being so pliable, and she was frustrated with herself for being so exaggerated.

Perhaps she sized up the situation too quickly.

In the end, Marinette felt like there was no one to blame but herself. She not only put Adrien through hell, but she also put poor Tikki and her parents under a lot of stress for something she knew deep down couldn't be true.

Marinette glanced up, her eyes squinting as she was nearly blinded by the high beams of a familiar car that pulled to the curb. She exhaled, a small smile tugging at her lips. She hated to admit it, but she actually missed having reliable transportation. She didn't mind taking the train of the bus, but more often than not, she'd have to work around the train schedule and she ended up home later than she hand initially intended to.

She pressed her lips together, her heart thumping away inside of her chest the moment the door opened and she could vividly see her attractive blond husband climb out from the back passenger seat. Marinette expected it to be awkward, and she couldn't blame it for being so. She shouldn't have left in the first place without talking to him about it...

"Hey..." Adrien murmured promptly, closing the door behind him. His eyes looked sullen, and Marinette couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about something.

Marinette offered him a warm smile, her cheeks nearly burning from the wind that blew between the two of them.

"Hey..." she replied, leaning down to grab the pet carrier that sat on the pavement beneath them. Marinette held onto it with both hands, chuckling slightly as she could feel Tikki rummaging around in the carrier for another place to keep warm and to keep her balance.

"Are you and the little one ready to go home?" Adrien asked, leaning down to grab a peek at the black cat who gawked at him from behind the caged door with a small mew.

"I'm ready to go home..." Marinette breathed, a small blush rising to her cheeks the moment Adrien glanced up at her, his green eyes capturing hers in an instant.

Marinette exhaled, her heart squeezing in her chest as she couldn't believe that after all this time, Adrien still managed to knock the air out of her.

* * *

The car ride was awkward, there was nothing but complete silence between the two of them, and Marinette worried that whatever he was thinking about could have been detrimental.

She glanced out the window, a grimace etching onto her face the moment her heart started to squeeze inside of her chest. Her blue eyes remained on the window, carefully tracing the trees as they whisked by the window. Her eyes flickered back and forth, attempting to keep up with the pace.

Marinette could hear Tikki rummaging around in the carrier next to her but Marinette couldn't seem to focus. The silence that screamed between the both of them had become overwhelming.

"You don't have to worry..." Adrien murmured, leaning into the seats with a blank expression as he glanced out the window. "I won't be anyone's doormat anymore."

Marinette furrowed her brow, placing her hand onto the cage that Tikki remained in as she drew her visage away from the scenery outside the window.

The very notion hurt her, and she hadn't the slightest idea why. Marinette knew that Adrien was nice and he didn't like to disappoint the people that he cared about, but Marinette never once mentioned to him that he was too pliable or that he was a doormat. She could only assume that he thought that way about himself.

She relaxed into the seat, her fingertip drawing patterns into the top of the cage. Marinette parted her lips, her chest growing tight as she wanted to speak out to him. She wanted to assure him. She wanted him to know that his kindness wasn't in vain.

"Felix's mistress was Kagami. He was cheating on you with Kagami, he impregnated her and apparently she had only seen me as a way to get back at my cousin," Adrien interjected, his voice incredibly flaccid as he kept his focus on the scenery outside the window.

Marinette immediately shut her mouth, her eyes blinking almost as if she couldn't comprehend what had just been told to her. She relaxed into the seat, a small grimace forming on her face as she almost expected to be surprised, hurt or angry but she didn't feel anything.

The most she could feel was hurt, not for herself, but for him.

At least for her, Felix was harsh enough to leave her. He didn't string her along with fake promises and lies. Marinette wasn't manipulated into wasting her life away. She believed Felix was one person, but he showed his true colors early on in the game.

Kagami never gave Adrien that advantage. Marinette couldn't possibly begin to imagine the turmoil that he was going through.

To catch the love of your life cheating, to realise that everything was a lie, only to have that confirmed by the perpetrator themselves, that he was being used for selfish gain this entire time.

It only seemed to make Marinette increasingly angry. Not only with Kagami, but with herself. She was angry that she never gave him a chance to speak, only isolating him more so to the point where he cried and begged for her return.

It only changed him, and Marinette couldn't have been more disappointed.

The young woman slowly glided her hand across the top of the cage, her fingers shyly interlacing into his with a nervous tremble.

Adrien furrowed his brow, finally averting his gaze away from the window with a curious expression. His body grew warm instantly at the touch of her hand and Adrien swore he finally felt the sensation of home.

"I think it's important that we leave the past behind us," Marinette whispered softly, a warm smile tugging on her lips.

"What matters now is where we go from here. We have each other now, and through the hurt we were able to find love in each other. What we have is genuine. I understand that there are a lot of bumps and misunderstandings between the two of us, but that's okay - we always find ways to work through it. I can honestly say that I've felt more happiness with you in six months than the entirety of my relationship with Felix. I know that I love you, and I made the right choice to listen to you and return home. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and I'll do everything I can to make it up to you..."

Adrien widened his eyes, his chest tightening at the sound of Marinette's words. He couldn't help but smile as everything she said was exactly what he needed to hear. Marinette had made him happier than he thought he deserved, and when she had left that night, he knew he had to go out and find her. He wouldn't be able to find anyone that captivated his soul as gently and sweetly as Marinette did.

He carefully reached over, using his other hand to gently lay it on top of hers.

Adrien leaned forward, closing his eyes as he rested his head against hers.

"I feel the same way, Marinette..."

* * *

Marinette gently placed the cat carriage onto the kitchen floor. She reached down, opening the gated door and watched as Tikki slowly stepped out and sniffed the familiar tiles beneath her delicate paws.

Marinette smiled, feeling just as sentimental as her cat. It had been quite a while since she had been home with Adrien, and not a thing changed about it. Her heart nearly sank into her chest as her furniture still remained in the same placed she had left them so many months ago.

She had nearly forgot how massive the house was and Marinette always recalled having the fear of being lonely when Adrien planned to leave her for Kagami in the beginning.

A small frown tugged on her lips, the moment she realised that she had been doing this to Adrien the entire time.

Tikki perked up, her tail curling at the tip and the appendage stood straight up. The feline trotted to the sound of Adrien filling her food bowl and laying out her toys, signaling once and for all that she was home again.

Marinette placed her hands onto her hips as her blue eyes hovered over the living space she had set up so long ago.

Her white couch and pink throw pillows remained as they were since the day she left. It was almost as if Adrien had vicariously kept her around by the things she left behind so cruelly.

"I think she's happy to be back," Adrien murmured, placing the heavy bag of cat food to the side. "She's already seemed to warm up. I know she feels this place is familiar..."

Marinette pressed her lips together, her body growing warm as it was almost silly to admit that she was feeling the same way. She enjoyed her time with her parents, but she couldn't deny that a huge void had grown in the centre of her chest the moment she decided to leave Adrien behind.

She bit her lip, sliding her hands into her pockets as she wanted things to go back to normal desperately. A small blush dusted her cheeks and the young woman began to rock back and forth on her heels.

"I see that things haven't changed since I left; everything is right where I left it. Did you stay in your room the entire time?" Marinette asked, a teasing lilt in her voice as she faced him.

Adrien chuckled, his heart squeezing in his chest as she tried to make light of the situation.

He causally slipped his hands into his pockets, a small smile twisting onto his lips as he tried to calm the overwhelming urge to simply take her in his arms. He wouldn't admit it to her face, but there was a part of him that worried she was going to leave again.

"Pretty much," he replied, his eyes dropping down to her lips briefly. "You'd believe that I have the hormones of a teenager. I was both hungry and full at the same time. I was incredibly angsty, I listened to old school Evanescence all night and then I randomly palmed myself before a shower, then I slept for about three days."

Marinette laughed softly, the smile that Adrien wore seeming to be a little contagious. The young woman dropped her eyes lower, realizing that a bit of Adrien's collar had been folded in oddly.

Without even thinking she reached out with a trembling hand, her digit sliding beneath the fabric with no hesitation. Marinette sighed, her heart sinking as she almost felt herself melt at the feeling of his warmth just beneath her palm.

Her smile faltered, and Marinette almost felt as if she could fall over.

Everything felt incredibly overwhelming, but Marinette didn't realise just how much she had missed him. She was completely blinded by her own self-pity and willingness to see the bad in people, when Adrien had no previous history of doing anything like that to her.

She couldn't believe how silly she had been. Marinette was beginning to feel incredibly remorseful.

"I...I've missed you," Marinette breathed, her eyes slowly moving up to meet his. "I've missed you so much."

Adrien widened his eyes, his blood growing cold the moment he heard the crack in her voice. The last thing he wanted was for her to cry. He didn't want to make her cry anymore.

Adrien reached up, lacing his fingers into hers with a grimace. He brought her hand to his lips where he pressed gentle kisses to her knuckles.

"I've missed you too..." he murmured against her skin, closing his eyes as he only ever craved to pull her body taut against his.

Marinette exhaled, closing her eyes the moment she felt his lips on her skin. Her fingers held on tighter to him, wanting nothing more than to have him close to her. She had missed out on so much time with him, and she could only mentally kick herself for being so impulsive.

She opened her eyes, her heart sinking into her stomach as Adrien slowly undid their fingers, allowing her hands to drop to her sides where he offered to put some space in between them.

It was obvious that Adrien didn't want to push any buttons and make things awkward, but Marinette simply didn't want him to move away.

She had loved him, and she knew he felt the same way. It was incredibly insane that they were going through these lengths, but Marinette knew what they both wanted.

Her blue eyes followed him, just as Adrien turned around, ready to walk away from her and head over to her white sofa with her favorite pink throw pillows.

But Marinette couldn't let that happen.

She knew what she wanted and she knew that she wasn't going to run away anymore.

Adrien was the only person she knew she could trust when it came to her love life, and Marinette knew without a doubt that he was the one she wanted to give herself to.

If this night was meant to be awkward, then she would be fine with that. She was ready.

She was finally ready to lose her virginity to the person she loved most.

She was already married to him, and they had done so much in the past up until this point, that Marinette knew without a doubt that he wouldn't hurt her.

She trusted him.

That's all that mattered to her.

Adrien paused the moment he felt Marinette's fingers grip on to the fabric of his shirt. He furrowed his brow, slowly turning to face her.

Adrien barely had a grip of a moment to utter his concern when he felt her beautifully soft lips touch his.

Adrien barely had an inch of a thought before he automatically kissed back.


End file.
